G8 2
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta historia es, desde luego, la continuación de G8 en Berlin, aunque si recuerdas que Inglaterra está engañando a América con Francia, que Alemania y Austria están metiendo cucharada en ello, que hicieron un G8 en Berlin en el que intentaron desenmascarar al inglés sin lograrlo y para el horror de todos fue América quien acabó violado por Rusia... no necesitas volver a leerla.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** _Esta historia es, desde luego, la continuación de G8 en Berlin, aunque si recuerdas que Inglaterra está engañando a América con Francia y no consigue arreglar el problema, que Alemania y Austria están notando el problema y están metiendo cucharada en ello, que hicieron un G8 en Berlin para acabar el que no terminó en Moscú en el que intentaron desenmascarar al inglés sin lograrlo realmente y para el horror de todos fue América quien acabó violado por Rusia... no necesitas volver a leerla._

 _Así que recuerda, después de todo eso, Austria invitó a Francia y a Inglaterra a cenar en su casa después que Prusia encerrara a Canadá en el cuarto con Liechtentenstein y los dejamos en el aeropuerto de camino a Viena. Aquí retomamos la historia._

 _Dicho esto, besitos a Himaruya ¡y que no pare la fiesta!_

* * *

 **G8 2**

Francia camina tras Inglaterra hacia el aeropuerto camino a Viena, chocando su hombro con el suyo, sonriendo y acercándosele para darle un beso en la cabeza. El inglés sonríe un poquito al sentirle, desfrunciendo un poco el ceño... y cuando se da cuenta lo frunce más y tira más fuerte, pero no se le borra la sonrisita.

El galo trota un poquito a su lado, riendo bajito y tarareando algo de Edith Piaf, muy sonriente. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco más. Sonrojado un poquito se detiene, carraspea y pide un taxi.

—Me gusta esto... —sigue sonriendo, sin soltarle la mano. Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle de reojo.

— _Berlín_ es bonito, pero me falta niebla.

—Tú eres el encargado de esos efectos especiales —le abraza de la cintura acercándolo a él.

—No puedo hacer que haya niebla ahora... No puedo hacer que haya niebla en general, sólo la hay... —explica nervioso y el taxi se detiene.

—Me gusta la niebla —le sonríe un poco embobadamente y luego entra al taxi delante de él. Inglaterra traga saliva y entra detrás.

—Hablando de cosas que te gustan...

Francia se sienta y le mira.

— _Non,_ tus cejas no me gustan.

Chasquea la lengua.

—No hablo de eso, _git_ —le quita importancia.

—¿Entonces? —se ríe un poco, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Pues... —ojos cerrados, barbilla levantada—. Ayer no te lo dije pero... tuve a bien en fijarme— abre los ojos de golpe—. Sé tú secreto —sonrisa confiada.

—¿Sabes mi secreto? —frunce el ceño y piensa en qué secreto puede saber, descartando que sea lo de América y Rusia porque no se lo diría así—. ¿Cuál de todos? —sonríe.

—Ah... uno bastante vergonzoso, seguro. Creíste que no me daría cuenta, pero no puedes engañar al Gran Imperio Británico —baja la cabeza mirándole mientras sigue sonriendo de lado.

—Uno... ¿vergonzoso? —levanta una ceja pensando en qué decirle y sonríe—. ¿Y por qué no te estás burlando de mí?

—Estoy haciéndolo ahora —sonríe ampliamente y enseñando un poco los dientes.

—Tienes algo atorado entre los dientes —miente señalándole la boca y sonriendo.

Él baja la mirada dejando de sonreír y pasando la lengua por los dientes. Francia se ríe acercándosele y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Caíste.

Frunce el ceño, sonrojándose un poco. El francés se le recarga en el pecho.

—¿Qué decías? Ah sí... mi secreto vergonzosísimo...

Levanta las gruesas cejas de nuevo.

—Pues sí.

—Cuéntame, ¿cuál es el secreto? —sonríe, levantando la vista y mirándolo de reojo.

—Sabes muy bien cual —le mira volviendo a sonreír—. Si lo admites tú solo, seré benevolente contigo —propone.

—Mmmm. Hablamos de... ¿Sexo? — sonríe maligno—. Discúlpame, _Angleterre_ , ya sé que no te gusta la idea de que tome video de nosotros teniendo sexo salvaje en mi casa, pero no pude evitarlo —se inventa.

— _WHAT?_ —escandalizado... no, no escandalizado, ESCANDALIZADO... y rojo como... bueno, creo que empieza a estar granate. Francia se ríe.

—¿Pero no has dicho que ya lo sabias? Sólo son siete tomos, _cher..._ No están TODAS las veces.

—Sabía un secreto pero no... —sigue escandalizado y entonces cae en la cuenta de que debe ser mentira, deteniéndose—. No me refiera a eso _, git,_ eso ya lo sé y no me importa —suelta con desinterés, pero aun sonrojado. El otro sigue riéndose divertido.

—¿Entonces hablas de la operación que planeo hacerme para cambiar de sexo?

—Ah, ya has decidido por fin ser un hombre del todo —se burla. Francia se ríe.

—Si ya soy tres veces más hombre que tú.

—JA! ¡Eso querrías! —replica sonriendo. Ojos azules en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces ¿de qué secreto hablas? ¿Del trío que planeo que hagamos con _Belgique_?

Parpadea.

— _What?_

Francia se vuelve a reír e Inglaterra frunce el ceño pero sonríe un poco.

—No, _git_ ¡Hablo de esto! —exclama y se baja a la pernera de sus pantalones, levantándosela y mostrando los calcetines de rombos de Francia. Él levanta las cejas y cuando los mira se echa a reír con ganas.

— _Mon dieu!_ ¡Los había olvidado! —exclama.

—Aaah! ¡No me harás creer eso! —se ríe picándole el pecho—. ¡Confiesaaa!

Francia se ríe un poco más.

—No sé qué decirte...

—¡Confiesa que en realidad si te gustan los rombooos! —exclama intentando hacerle cosquillas. Se ríe más, un poco de cosquillas un poco de nervios, un poco de la gracia.

— _Nooooonononon!_ No entiendes.

—¡Claro que lo entiendo! Llevas toda la vida riéndote de mis rombos, ¡pero ahora queda claro! ¡Lo que pasa es que tienes celos! JAA! —exclama triunfante, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

— _Noooon! Non!_ ¡Los compre para ti! —sonríe.

Inglaterra se detiene un momento, mirándole, sin creérselo del todo.

—Sí, claro, ¡y por eso los llevas tú puestos! ¡Confiesaloooo! —vuelve a intentar hacerle cosquillas.

—Los llevaba para que tú los vieras —declara un poco avergonzadillo.

—Eh? —le mira sin entender.

—Quería llamar tu atención y que vieras que estaba pensando en ti...

Parpadea y se sonroja. Francia le sonríe. Traga saliva y carraspea.

—Ehm...

—Te quería de regreso y si me costaba usar rombos... —se ríe. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando el suelo y carraspea.

—Hum... _well..._

Francia se pone nervioso.

—Quizás no es tan divertido así... Un poco... Patético —baja el tono, avergonzado. Inglaterra le mira y luego aparta la cara

—Hum... yo...

El galo baja la mirada.

—Estaba... pensando en que... —traga saliva el inglés—. Ni siquiera fue... necesario —le recuerda—. Casi no tuviste que hacer nada —confiesa incomodillo y el otro le sonríe un poco.

—¿A ti te parece que usar calcetines de rombos no es hacer nada? —pregunta acercándosele.

—Lo que digo es que ni siquiera los vi hasta... ejem... _well._

—Es una pena... —se le acerca más y le da un beso en la mejilla—. Puedes quedártelos y quiero aclarar...

—No los quiero —responde sonriendo un poquitito.

—Ah _non?_ —levanta las cejas—. A mí me parece que sí.

El inglés vuelve a mirarlos, con un poco de desprecio, mientras sonríe.

— _Of course not._

— _Porquoi?_ —levanta las cejas—. Son los menos feos que encontré.

Y por cierto, el taxi se ha detenido hace rato en el aeropuerto, les han entregado sus maletas y ahora están en la puerta de embarque, pero no lo has visto porque ha ido muy rápido. Y les llaman para abordar.

—Es evidente que elegiste la peor combinación de colores expresamente para molestarme —sentencia levantándose

— _Pardon?_ —levanta las cejas mirándole—. ¡Claro que no elegí ninguna mala combinación!

—¿Azul y gris? ¡Por la reina! —ojos en blanco mientras sonríe, poniéndose en la cola de embarque. De hecho, no, dándole el pasaporte al hombre de la puerta.

—Azul y gris es una gran combinación... ¡Mejor que el ocre con verde! Y esas cosas horrendas que haces —le abraza de la cintura.

—No voy a discutir contigo otra vez por esto —sentencia sonrientito, andando—. Es evidente que no reconocerías la elegancia ni aunque te estuviera tendiendo la mano para presentarme— poniéndole las manos sobre sus brazos.

—Creo que tú no tienes idea de lo que es la elegancia, pero aun así me gustas —le besa la mejilla—. Rombos y todo.

Se sonroja llegando al final del finguer.

—¿Ventana o pasillo?

—Pasillo... —sonrisa malévola.

Inglaterra entra primero, sentándose en la ventana y toma la carta del avión.

—Cuando venga la azafata le voy a pedir que deje aquí el carro entero... me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Francia se sienta junto a él y quitándole la carta le besa los labios.

—Eh mmpfh... —llega a protestar antes de cerrar los ojos. El francés se separa sonriendo.

—Yo también tengo hambre.

—No consiste en que me comas a mí —bromea girando la cara y sonrojándose él solo. Francia se ríe, recargándose en él.

—¿Por qué no?

Traga saliva.

—A... además, aun no... Aún es pronto —confiesa nervioso. El galo levanta las cejas.

—¿Pronto? — se ríe como el gato que encontró la crema.

— _I mean..._ —muy nervioso al notarse traicionado a sí mismo. El otro le pone una mano en la pierna.

—A mí me parece un plan ideal...

—¡No! ¡No! —muy histérico y aún más sonrojado al entender qué está pensando Francia, que no es lo que pensaba—. ¡No! esto... ¡no puede ser un hábito! —desconsolado. El francés levanta las cejas, descolocado.

— _Quoi?_ —mirándole a los ojos y notando la expresión. Se tensa.

—Ehm... ¿en qué estás pensando? —pregunta notando que quizás ha malentendido, lo que aún es más ridículo.

—Pues... —levanta las cejas haciendo esa cara... —Lo... Obvio...

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos—. Pero... ¡no! France —suplicante—. Ya fue un desastre salir del baño la última vez.

—Pero si yo no lo estaba pensando, ¡tú lo sugeriste! —protesta.

—No, no... Yo estaba pensando en... —se sonroja— otra cosa.

—¿En _Quoi?_ —levanta las cejas mirándolo.

—Ol... olvídalo —pide mirándole de reojo un segundo y arrepintiéndose.

— _Non!_ ¡¿Cómo me dices que lo olvide?!

—Pues... cambie de idea —miente nerviosísimo. Francia le mira desconsolado.

—Dime...

—Sólo... olvídalo, no es importante —sigue, mirándose las manos. El galo le levanta la cara.

—Es también vergonzoso creer que me estas proponiendo ir a tener sexo en el baño cuando no es así —le pone una mano encima de las suyas. Él le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño.

—A ti no te avergüenza ni te incomoda.

—A mí no me gusta equivocarme en esas cosas —admite.

—Pero es que... —se muerde el labio, mirando a los baños.

—¡Dime que es lo que estabas pensando!

Se sonroja de golpe al acordarse de lo que hablaban, mirándole como si le hubiera pillado in fraganti.

— _Angleterreeee!_ Dime —le besa los labios con suavidad. Éste se sonroja aún más y el avión empieza a moverse.

—Yo...

—Algo pensabas... Algo de que era temprano —le mira. Él traga saliva mirándole a los ojos con el corazón acelerado.

— _I... I mean... I..._ —sigue vacilando histérico.

—Tranquilo... —la mano en el pecho.

E Inglaterra le toma de la nuca y le besa muy profundamente cuando el avión toma velocidad y despega, para hacer la sensación más intensa, sin pensar y el galo se deja besar, claro, respondiéndole y teniendo el cerebro derretido. Francia es feliz, ¿ya se los he dicho? Muy, MUUUUUY feliz.

Cuando está satisfecho, Inglaterra se separa, soltándole, histericolocoperdido, pero muy orgulloso de sí mismo porque eso era lo que quería y lo ha hecho él solito y sin ayuda de nadie, como los chicos grandes.

El francés le mira sonriendo, entendiendo a lo que se refería o asumiendo de qué hablaba, recargándose en su pecho y acurrucando la cara contra su cuello.

—Mmm...

Inglaterra vuelve a sacar el menú, sin apartarse, en plan "esto no acaba de pasar, ejem".

—Cada vez lo haces con más cinismo —se ríe leyendo la carta también. El británico se relame secretamente casi sin darse cuenta porque Francia sabe a té del que se ha bebido antes.

— Eh? —pregunta sin entender. El galo se ríe al verle la cara y él frunce el ceño—. _What?_ ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me gustas —le da un beso rápido en los labios y las azafatas les interrumpen.

— ¿Quieren algo del carro?

—Lo menos asqueroso que tenga... Dos.

—Yo... Eh... Hum... _Kiss..._ —vacila Inglaterra con el cerebro medio apagado aun... se lleva las manos a la boca cuando nota lo que ha dicho y se da la vuelta, haciéndose bolita en el asiento, queriendo desaparecer—. _Bollocks!_

Francia se ríe.

—Quiere un beso mío, _cherie_ , no suyo. No se ilusione.

Las azafatas se ríen pensando que es una broma.

—El caso es que no hay nada asqueroso, ¿quieren unos bocadillos?

Inglaterra le da un golpe a Francia en el brazo y vuelve a hacerse bolita. Él le cierra un ojo a la mujer.

—Queremos dos bocadillos... Cuatro, _sil vous plait_ y dos copas de vino.

La mujer asiente y les da… ¿cuatro? bocatas de jamón y queso, porque así soy yo y las azafatas alemanas.

—El vino se lo trae mi compañera después —sonríe y se vuelve al otro lado. Francia le pasa a Inglaterra la mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres un beso? —susurra.

— _Bastard! No!_ —protesta acurrucándose más.

—Relájate, no ha pasado nada...

Refunfuña un poco haciéndose más bolita, hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas.

—Jo... ¡Ven acá! —le pone una mano en la pierna intentando bajársela.

—Nooo —aprieta más fuerte y el galo le hunde la mano en el pelo.

—Pero si no ha pasado nada, _mon petit lapin_ —explica afectuoso.

— _Shut up!_ —responde ahogado sin levantar la cara—. ¡Lo dices porque no lo has dicho tú!

—¡También lo he dicho yo! Les he dicho que querías besarme —se ríe echándosele encima, abrazándole. Él se suelta un poquito.

—Pero tú eres un _wanker_ y un tonto.

—No más tonto que tú... —le sonríe.

—¡ _Of course_ que lo eres! —protesta estirándose encima suyo para que le abrace mejor—. No debiste decir eso.

—¿Decir qué? —lo abraza bien, acariciándole el pelo.

—Pues eso —toma uno de los bocatas, abriéndolo y se recarga sobre Francia, de espaldas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Además es mentira —mordisco al bocadillo.

—Mmmm —lo abraza por los hombros, acercándose al bocata de Inglaterra, dando a entender que quiere un mordisco—. Eso no es lo que me han dicho...

Levanta el bocata para que lo muerda.

—Pues te han engañado —responde nerviosito.

—No, no me han engañado —voz más grave, sonriendo. En cuanto muerde el bocata Francia, Inglaterra le da otro mordisco.

—Pues claro que lo han hecho. Y bastante bien para que no lo notes.

—Pues que crueldad —protesta mirándolo de reojo. Vuelve a acercarle el bocata.

—Tú que eres un ingenuo y te lo crees todo.

—Yo no le llamo a eso ingenuidad... —lo muerde—. Es buena fe en los demás...

—Si cedes todas tus tierras hasta el macizo central a nombre de la corona inglesa, te daré algo bueno —propone medio en burla, dando otro mordisco. Él se ríe, besándole el cuello.

—Puedo darte otras cosas a cambio... Me han quitado el poder de ceder tierras a cambio de sexo... —bromea. Se sonroja y vuelve a subir el bocata.

—¡No estaba hablando de eso, _wanker_! —protesta nervioso de nuevo. Francia se ríe.

—¿Qué otra cosa buena puedes darme? —mordisco.

—Pues... —se acomoda un poco más... Y vienen las azafatas a traerles el vino, así que se tensa intentando levantarse de encima de Francia.

Éste le abraza con fuerza evitando que se levante, sonriéndole a las azafatas. Inglaterra se queda paralizado y sonrojado mientras ellas dejan los vasos y les sonríen. Se marchan con un asentimiento de cabeza. El francés les cierra un ojo y ellas una risita tonta, entonces.

—¿Ves? No pasa nada. Les gustamos —explica en el oído de Inglaterra. Él frunce el ceño pensando "no, les gustas tú, como a todo el _bloody_ mundo" y aprieta los ojos.

— _But..._ Van a pensar...

— _Quoi?_ ¿Qué estamos juntos?

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, tomando el segundo bocata porque el otro se ha acabado.

—A mí no me importa que lo piensen —le sonríe mirándolo de reojo.

— _But..._ —aprieta los ojos pensando en América "culpaculpaculpa". Francia le mira otra vez de reojo, dejando de sonreír y soltándole un poco.

—Sólo son dos desconocidas... —protesta—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que vuelvan se los aclaro.

Se vuelve a echar sobre él, comiendo el bocata porque le gustaba estar compartiéndolo.

—No sabes a quien podrían conocer, pero me da lo mismo, estoy seguro que no lo van a pensar.

Y la molestia y el nudo en la garganta de Francia desaparecen al ver la naturalidad. Le pasa una mano por el pelo otra vez, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Porque yo estoy seguro de que te odio y de que no estamos juntos, así que no creo estar haciendo absolutamente nada que lleve a pensarlo —sigue con su sonrisilla y le mira de reojo, acercándole el bocata.

Francia abre la boca y sonríe un poco, dando un mordisco. Inglaterra sonríe y luego baja la vista y el bocata, dándole otro mordisco en plan "Jum!"

—Yo te odio más —sentencia Francia con la boca llena.

—Oh —Inglaterra se ríe un poco falsamente—. Discúlpeme que discrepe al respecto de eso, _mister._ Estoy seguro que no tiene usted ningún interés en llevar la conversación por este lado en el que evidentemente va a perder una discusión de manera, podría apostar, absolutamente ridícula.

Levanta las finas cejas y traga, riendo.

—Claro que no, _mon amour..._ Tú lo demuestras más, pero eso no indica nada.

—Es un indicador absolutamente obvio —suelta en el mismo tono de sabiondo, tomando su vaso de vino y dándole un sorbo.

— _Non..._ Es un indicador de que tú eres demasiado sentimental y TIENES que mostrarles a todos lo mucho que me "odias" para que tú te lo creas.

Se sonroja.

—¡Eso es mentira! —chilla. Francia se ríe un poco hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Inglaterra.

—Jump —refunfuña un poco—. ¿Has hablado con _Canada_? —pregunta de pronto, mordiendo el bocata de nuevo.

—Con... _Canada?_ —levanta las cejas tensándose y luego se acuerda de algo—. _Non,_ pero hable con _Prusse_ y me contó algo... Interesante sobre _Canada_ que quizás deberías saber...

—Digo, para contarle de la cena de hoy y... —se detiene y le mira de reojo, acercándole el bocata—. ¿Algo interesante?

El francés sonríe un poco.

— _Prusse..._ Encerró a _Canada_ en el cuarto de _Liechtenstein_ en la noche.

—¡Oh! —protesta un poco desaprobatoriamente. Francia sonríe.

—Y en la mañana fue a verlos para tomarles fotos y a burlarse...

Frunce el ceño.

—¡Oh! —en riña. El galo le pasa un dedo por entre las cejas.

—Relájate

—Tu amigo es terrible... pobre muchacho —protesta y muerde el bocata.

—No es tan terrible... —sonríe—. ¿Sabes cómo los encontró en la mañana?

—Espero que _Canada_ estuviera durmiendo en el suelo como el caballero que es —responde. Él le sonríe.

—De hecho, _non..._

Levanta las cejas.

—Estaba... En la cama, con _Liechtenstein..._

Frunce el ceño, levantándose un poco para mirarle. Francia le sonríe.

— _Mais Oui..._

Se incorpora del todo en su asiento, negando con la cabeza.

—Por la reina —aprieta los ojos—. En cuanto bajemos de este avión le voy a llamar y le voy a meter tal bronca... ¡¿Pero en qué piensa?! ¡ _Switzerland_ va a matarle como se entere!

—Shhh... Ten fe en mi muchacho, ¿quieres? —se le acerca y le besa en los labios. Inglaterra se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¡Como voy a tener fe si,... aprendió de ti!

El galo levanta las cejas.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues que... —le mira y se sonroja—. _Switzerland_ va a matarle —aprieta los ojos.

—¡No va a matarle! Sólo estaban abrazados, dormidos y vestidos —sonríe. El inglés abre los ojos y vuelve a mirarle.

—¿Vestidos y abrazados?

— _Oui_

—Oh —sonríe un poquito con ternura. Francia le sonríe de regreso y le acaricia el pelo.

—¿Ves?

—Bueno, en ese caso... —más calmado y sonríe un poquito más—. ¿Crees que la besó? —le mira.

—Más le vale... —protesta entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede que no tenga que reñirle entonces —más calmado, sin notar la protesta.

—Puede que tenga que regañarle yo...

Le mira de reojo.

—No le agobies, déjale ir a su ritmo —le advierte.

— ¿Un beso? Un... ¡Beso! Su ritmo además puede tomarle trescientos años...

—Un beso, sí, un beso, los besos son importantes... y si le toma trescientos años, serán trescientos años de comodidad bien empleados, no tiene ninguna prisa —replica Inglaterra. El otro le mira.

—No puede tomarle trescientos años besar a alguien...

— _Why not?_ —le mira de reojo.

—¡Es mucho! —se separa un poco, mirándole a los ojos. Ojos verdes en blanco.

—A ti quizás te lo parece, quizás a él no.

—Yo creo que ella va a aburrirse antes.

—Entonces ella le besara o él se dará animo a sí mismo —responde.

—¡Más le vale! —jump!—. _Prusse_ estaba burlándose de él, ¿sabes? —explica.

— _Prussia_ es terrible —frunce el ceño—. Primero me lo emborracha y luego hace esto...

—A mí me parece bonito que no haya dormido en el suelo. Tú hubieras sido lo suficientemente tonto para dormir en el suelo —agrega.

—No es ser tonto, es ser un caballero —replica.

—Es tonto si ambos se mueren de ganas de dormir juntos. A lo que voy... Yo... Yo hubiera tenido sexo con ella, desde luego y hubiera echado todo a perder con eso —explica. El británico le mira.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Él... No durmió en el suelo, siendo un idiota, ni se tiró a la chica... Siendo un idiota —le mira a los ojos—. Hizo justo el punto intermedio, que es besarla y abrazarla cariñosamente —se le recarga en el pecho y suspira. Inglaterra se incomoda un poco, pasándole un brazo por encima cuando se enciende de nuevo la luz de los cinturones porque van a aterrizar. Francia levanta la cara y le mira.

—Es un buen chico — toma su copita de vino y le da los tragos finales, sonriendo.

—No he dicho que no lo sea —sonríe un poquito también.

—No he dicho que digas que no lo es —se ríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El inglés se incomoda un poco más pensando que ahora viene el aterrizaje y va a querer otro beso... aparta la vista. Francia se termina su vino, paladeándolo y se gira a con Inglaterra.

—Vamos ya a aterrizar... ¿Tendré que hacer el esfuerzo yo ahora?

— _What?_ —vacila descolocado.

Le pasa un dedo por los labios, humedeciéndose los suyos. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho con los ojos como platos.

—¿Sabes que el rojo resalta tus ojos? —le mira intensamente.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta apretando los ojos y Francia le besa la comisura de los labios. Abre los ojos, muy tenso... entreabriendo los labios, claro y el francés sonríe.

— ¿Por qué me callas?

—Porque me pones de los nervios —confiesa aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues claro, eso es lo que intento... —explica sonriendo.

—Pu... pues... ¡pues no es divertido! —protesta sin mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

—A mí me divierte... —susurra poniéndosele muy, muy cerca.

—¡Yo lo odio! —replica con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Por qué? —beso en la mandíbula.

—Pues... es... —traga saliva, histérico.

—Es... —parpadea lentamente mirándolo a los ojos. Aprieta los ojos verdes y Francia se ríe—. Me encanta...

—Cuando bajemos del avión voy a ir al baño y me voy a cambiar de ropa y luego voy a robarte esa mierda que sacamos del cajón de tu casa ¡y te lo voy a poner a ti para que aprendas lo que es estar nervioso todo el _bloody_ tiempo! —amenaza.

El galo levanta las cejas y se ríe, besándole bien. A Inglaterra se le olvida todo el mundo y más con el salto de la toma de tierra.

Francia no se separa hasta que el avión se ha detenido en la puerta. Inglaterra abre los ojos acordándose de lo que pasa y dónde están y que no están en un cuarto los dos solos y desnudos y todo eso. El francés abre los ojos sonriéndole y limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con la mano.

—Mmmm.

—Eres un capullo —protesta tomando su bolsa de mano, levantándose dispuesto a irse, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco, relamiéndose. Y de nuevo ojos azules en blanco, se levanta también.

—Si cuando te beso soy un capullo, no me imagino lo que soy en otras ocasiones...

—El mayor de los imbéciles —suelta coqueteándole, levantando las cejas y saliendo delante.

—Es hermoso cuando me dices cosas bonitas...

—Me alegra que te guste —le mira de reojo con sonrisita burlona.

—Por fin algo que te alegra —replica—. Eso hay que celebrarlo — le da una palmada en el culo mientras salen del avión.

—Venga, sigue buscando escusas para hacer fiesta que haces pocas —replica mirándole de reojo y llevándose una mano al culo. Ojos azules en blanco.

— _Mon dieu,_ como pude enamorarme de alguien así de amargado.

El británico se sonroja mucho al oír eso y aprieta los ojos, refunfuñando y andando más deprisa. Francia le sigue, sonriendo y buscándole la mano.

—Es obvio que _Autriche_ no ha enviado por nosotros, ¿verdad?

—No... Ni siquiera hemos hablado con él, ¿has hablado tú? —pregunta.

—Ayer en la cena...

—¿Y te dijo algo? —pregunta tirando de él a la cinta de maletas.

—Mmmm, _non..._ Ni siquiera sé si me dijo la hora —saca el teléfono y arruga la nariz, marcando al número de Suiza. Inglaterra se queda esperando las maletas.

Suiza esta... trabajando arduamente en la sala de Austria y al ver quien es ni siquiera se molesta, sólo se levanta y va a la cocina donde esta Austria mirando inquisitivamente a Lili cocinar y yo creo que cocinado él. Sí, para la sorpresa de TODOS.

—Es para ti.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco y riñe a Liechtenstein con solo una mirada, respondiendo al teléfono.

— _Hallo?_

— _Oh... Cher! Allò!_ —le sonríe Francia al teléfono.

— _Hallo_ —repite en un tono neutro—. ¿Algún problema?

Francia levanta las cejas, fastidiado.

— _Mon dieu._

— _Ja?_ —pregunta sin prestar atención, comprobando lo que hace Lili.

—Quería confirmar la hora y ver si requerías que te lleváramos algo —explica el francés.

—Ah, podéis venir cuando queráis, _Liechtenstein_ y yo estamos acabando de preparar la cena— explica y se vuelve a Suiza y Lili—. ¿Necesitáis algo más?

Suiza niega con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

— _Nein, danke, Frankreich_ —responde Austria al teléfono.

—Bien. Estamos recogiendo las cosas en el aeropuerto, llegaremos en un rato —sonríe.

—Espléndido —asiente con la cabeza—. _Auf viedersehen._

Inglaterra para entonces ya ha recogido las maletas.

— _Adieu_ —se despide guardándose el teléfono—. Necesito unas flores —le explica a Inglaterra. Él levanta las cejas.

—¿Por?

—Pues para _Autriche._ No llevamos nada para él —explica.

—Bien, yo necesito un teléfono... E ir al baño —responde. Francia le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios. Parpadea sonrojándose un poquito—. _What?_

—Nada —se encoge de hombros.

—Jum! —sonríe un poquito de lado.

—Me parece bien que compres un teléfono... ¿De dónde lo sacamos?

—¿No hay ninguna tienda de teléfonos en todo el aeropuerto? —pregunta.

—Yo que voy a saber que hay en este aeropuerto de este país de dementes —sonríe—. Vamos a buscar las cosas —le toma de la mano e Inglaterra, que es un hombre, por un momento piensa que podría preguntar a alguien y automáticamente desecha la idea.

—Seguro si damos una vuelta encontraremos una.

—Seguramente... —le sonríe—. Hace años que no vengo aquí... ¿Crees que _Autriche_ venda celulares? Nunca los usa...

El inglés tira de las maletas y después de andar un poco lo que encuentran son los baños.

—Bien... Vamos a que te cambies y a... ¿Qué más? —le mira con una sonrisa.

—Ehm —traga saliva—. Nada más, no te voy a explicar cómo se mea, ya aprenderás ahora que te incluyan el apéndice adecuando en tu operación para ser un hombre —se burla de nuevo con eso, arrastrando la maleta adentro. El francés le da un golpe con la mano en la nuca.

—No. _Imbecile..._ Tú querías instalarme algo, _non?_

Se ríe un poco de nervios.

—Ehm... Eso... _Yes_ —carraspea sonrojado.

—¿Y después? —le abraza por la cintura.

—Es para que aprendas a comportarte y los nervios y... —empieza a excusarse a sí mismo—. De... ¿Después? —vacila. El galo se ríe.

—Tú tienes que ponérmelo, por cierto —los arrastra a ambos hasta el cubículo grande de los discapacitados.

— _Wha... What?_ —se sonroja mirando la puerta de reojo para comprobar que está cerrada—. ¡Tú eres quien sabe cómo funciona!

—¿Y eso qué? —le besa la mejilla.

—Pues que yo no sé cómo va, tienes que hacerlo tú.

—Yo te puedo decir cómo va —y Aceite detesta llevar a Francia a veces. Inglaterra traga saliva, nervioso.

—Se... Será mejor que... Lo... Lo hagas tú.

— _Non_ —le besa la mejilla y se agacha a su maleta, abriéndola y buscando el artefacto.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se pellizca el puente de la nariz pensando en cómo demonios ha acabado metido en esto. Francia se levanta de la maleta con los objetos necesarios en las manos. Se acerca a él y se los pone en las manos.

—Dame un beso antes que nada —susurra.

Se mira las manos y se sonroja más, levanta la vista mirándole a los ojos y se vuelve granate... Escucha lo que dice y creo que está violáceo. El francés le pasa una mano por la mejilla y se le acerca más, llevándose sus manos a su propio cinturón, empezando a abrírselo. Inglaterra baja la vista mirándole, empezando a temblar, parado como un animalito frente a un foco en la carretera en mitad de la noche.

—Bésame —repite, dejando caer sus pantalones hasta el piso. El inglés traga saliva sin dejar de mirarle, ni parpadear, vacilando. Francia le sonríe, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla—. Si no me besas voy a estar tenso, ¿sabes?

—Si te beso yo voy a estar taquicárdico —responde de forma mucho más sincera de lo que querría. El galo levanta las cejas.

—Pues vas a tener que superarlo, porque si vas a ponerme eso adentro, quiero al menos un beso —se acerca y le besa esperando que eso sea suficiente. Le corresponde porque lo es.

Inglaterra se separa del beso y... quita las manos de las caderas de Francia, donde las ha puesto sin darse cuenta, después de que se le haya caído todo sin darse cuenta... FLIPA de que no se haya dado cuenta de nada, agachándose a recogerlo. Francia sonríe, viéndolo hacer y esperando a que recoja todo.

Cuando lo ha hecho, levanta la vista aun de rodillas, porque Inglaterra sieeeempre acaba en esta posición... y se sonroja, cayéndose de culo, mirando la Tour Eiffel en los calzoncillos de Francia.

— _Oh... Angleterre!_ —Francia preocupado le extiende una mano.

Inglaterra tiembla un poco, traga saliva volviendo a mirarle a los ojos y le toma de la mano levantándose y en cuanto lo hace, Francia le besa cariñosamente y vuelve a hacer el proceso-sorpresa-relajación-retraso mental... pero esta vez no se le cae nada.

Francia se separa e Inglaterra aparta la vista y carraspea un poco.

—Dijiste UN beso —más que protestar, comenta, porque medio sonríe sin poder evitarlo, aunque no le mira. De hecho, protesta por protestar, porque si no lo hace no es feliz, no porque realmente le haya molestado darle uno o cincuenta besos a Francia.

—¿Te he dicho ya que... —beso rápido en los labios—. _Je t'aime?_

Le mira aun sonriendo un poquito y sonrojándose un poquito más.

—Eres taaaan cursi —protesta medio descojonado.

—¡Eres un idiota! —protesta medio en broma medio en serio. El británico se ríe.

— _Lord Idiot_ , para ti, _ugly frog_ —replica sonriéndole orgulloso.

—¡Te detesto! —le pega en el hombro y el otro vuelve a reírse.

—No es eso lo que has dicho hace un momentoooo —se burla y de manera casi inconsciente se le acerca, abrazándole de la cintura.

—¡Y no soy cursi! —se queja dejándose abrazar.

— _Of course_ eres cursi, eres MUY cursi —sigue burlándose. El galo levanta las cejas.

—¿Preferirías que fuera de otra manera?

Levanta las gruesas cejas borrándosele la sonrisa de golpe y se sonroja un poco.

—Eh... yo... —mira alrededor buscando ayuda—. Yo no he dicho eso.

Y Francia sonríe muy sinceramente.

— ¿Cómo esperas que diciendo esas cosas... no te diga yo que te quiero? —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Pues yo a ti te detesto, que lo sepas —responde con la barbilla levantada, en tono de falsa ofensa, sonrientito.

—Mentiraaaa.

—¡Nada de mentira! —le suelta.

—Totalmente... Y si no me dices exactamente lo que sientes, NO vas a meterme NADA en NINGÚN lado.

—Lo... lo que... ¿siento? —pregunta incómodo, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere.

— _Oui..._ —sonríe—. Lo que sientes por mí... Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero — explica mientras Aceite ve el mundo dar vueltas a su alrededor.

—Yo... yo por... ti —se sonroja más.

— _Oui..._ Tú por mí...

—Yo... te detesto —repite firmemente. El galo levanta as cejas.

— No es cierto.

Inglaterra sonríe.

— _Of course!_

—Mentira.

—Mentiraaa… eso es lo que tú querriaaas —canturrea.

—Jo... —se queja mirando al suelo. Al inglés se le borra la sonrisa y le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Explícame, _Angleterre,_ ¿cómo es que conociéndote tan bien... —le mira—. aun espero escucharlo una y otra vez? — le acaricia la mejilla desinteresadamente. Inglaterra se le acerca y vuelve a abrazarle, pero esta vez por los hombros y la cabeza.

—Porque eres un imbécil que sólo quiere molestarme haciéndome repetir cosas cursis que me avergüenzan y que ya sabes, _bloody hell!_

—No quiero molestarte —le abraza de la cintura y le sigue la mano con el artefacto del delito—. Quiero... Oírlo —sonríe—. Aunque ya lo sepa.

—¡Claro que quieres molestarme, idiota! ¡¿Qué otra necesidad hay de que necesites oír que te quiero si llevo todo el día contigo haciéndolo?! —protesta y el francés sonríe complacido.

—Porque si no lo recuerdas, voy a dejar toda mi sexualidad y toda mi intimidad en tus manos.

Levanta las cejas súper pobladas.

—¿Qué tanto hace esto? —mirando el artefacto.

—Pues... —le mira—. Es bastanteee...

Inglaterra le mira.

—Completo.

Vuelve a levantar las cejas.

—Digamos que confió plenamente en ti si planeo que lo uses... —le mira. El inglés traga saliva y a saber qué se está imaginando—. Así que necesito plena seguridad de tu parte —explica.

—No será tanto si me lo estás dejando a mí —vuelve a mirar el juguete. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Quieres probarlo antes?

—Eh? —vuelve a mirarle sin entender.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Estoy poniendo en mis manos TODA mi sexualidad...

—No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, no es como que yo vaya a hacerte la operación de cambio de sexo —se ríe, más de nervioso que de que le haya hecho gracia.

—Que puedes lograr lo que QUIERAS conmigo mientras tengas esto en la mano —explica mostrándole el controlito. La expresión de Inglaterra no cambia, pero algo brilla al fondo de sus ojos, uno de esos brillos que sólo consiguen la euro-copa, o una escalera real.

—Ya veo que entiendes... —susurra. El inglés entrecierra los ojos y levanta las cejas.

—¿Y te fías? — sonriendo malignillo, hay que decirlo.

—Si me estas preguntando eso quiere decir que no sabes lo... —le invade las regiones vitales—... absolutamente perdido que estoy —explica en un susurro, buscándole los labios.

Y por un momento... el momento en que Francia le invade, Inglaterra piensa que de hecho Francia tiene ese poder sobre él más o menos así como... CADA _BLOODY_ SEGUNDO. TODOS, TODOS los puñeteros días, a todas las puñeteras horas, siempre que esté presente... por suerte para todos, eso se le olvida en cuanto llega el beso. Francia le besa pues... Con todo lo que tiene...

Inglaterra hace un sobre esfuerzo para recuperar su conciencia e intentar separarse antes de tiempo, porque esta malignillo hoy. Francia le mira con las cejas levantadas. El inglés hiperventila mirándole con el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa traviesa.

—Voy a decir la cosa más estúpida que he dicho en mi vida —señala Francia.

El británico levanta las cejas calmando un poco su respiración. El galo le mira a los ojos con total intensidad, pasándole una mano por el pelo y él le sostiene la mirada.

—Confío en ti —susurra tomando el elástico de sus calzoncillos.

El inglés se sonroja un poco y piensa que de hecho, no debería tener tanto miedo, porque seguro a él mismo le da vergüenza usarlo demasiado. Francia se baja los calzoncillos sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y se sonroja aún más al pensar que se los ha bajado, aun sin ver nada.

—Ehm... —susurra acercándosele más—. Ahora es totalmente tu turno —explica inmóvil frente a él, apretándole la mano con el juguetito.

Inglaterra traga saliva y vacila, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, porque piensa que como lo haga se va a morir de una hemorragia nasal.

—Que... co... como... _I mean..._

—No creo que necesites demasiadas instrucciones. Usa saliva — le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra se arrodilla... y hace lo que tenga que hacer de una manera ligeramente torpe, con un reguero de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, completamente sonrojado, pero de manera bastante suave, porque al final Inglaterra sí sabe cómo tocar a Francia... ejem. Y Francia echa la cabeza atrás y hace "mmmmmm" y se deja hacer por primera vez en... Siempre. En cuanto cree que ha acabado, el inglés mira el suelo.

—Te... estas... ehm... ¿cómodo?

—Ehh... Estoy… —se mueve un poco—. Mmmm... Ahora mismo... Estoy... —sonríe.

—¡Idiota! —protesta apretando los ojos y sonrojándose más. Francia se ríe.

—Ahora súbeme los pantalones, _s'il vous plait._

—Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer eso tú solo —replica incorporándose.

—Argh —se agacha y sube calzoncillos y pantalones a la vez—. Eres un pesado... —se queja—. Ahora por eso…

— _OK,_ y ahora largo, voy a vestirme y a mear y... largo —sentencia.

—Vas a tener que averiguar solo como usarlo.

Levanta las cejas. Francia se queja cerrando su maleta y yendo a la puerta.

—¿Planeas que haga experimentos? —se sorprende. El galo sonríe.

—¿Por qué te sorprende?

—Porque... —cae en la cuenta— _you wanker_ —le empuja un poco para que salga—. ¡Largo!

—¿Por qué, qué? —opone resistencia.

—Porque nada, me sorprendo de nada, _come on!_

—Sí que te sorprendes —se gira a mirarle los ojos.

—Sí lo hago, pero no es de nada —explica. Él se ríe.

—¿Cómo no va a ser de nada?

—No es nada importante, ¿vale? —explica contagiado un poco de la risa, sonriendo mientras sigue empujándole.

El francés sale del baño con todo y maleta, con el ceño fruncido y se mete al baño de junto. Inglaterra suspira pasando el cerrojo y apoyándose en la puerta. Francia busca algo de ropa que ponerse, algo incómodo con el asunto mientras tararea _Padam Padam_.

* * *

 _Creo que había varia gente esperando por esto desde hace tiempo así que... et voilà. Ojalá te guste. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Inglaterra se mira el control remoto un minuto, viendo los botones y señoras y señores, evidentemente Inglaterra hace lo obvio, que es sonrojarse hasta los pies. Francia sigue tarareando esperando el momento en que el inglés haga... Lo segundo obvio.

Aprieta los ojos verdes con fuerza, se guarda el mando en el bolsillo, se pasa las manos por el pelo y se acerca a la taza del váter para mear mientras sigue pensado en qué hacer, porque... por un lado... hum, bueno, querría ver la cara de Francia para saber cómo va cada cosa, pero por otro, así Francia no le ve a él.

Francia por su parte mea y se cambia la ropa esperando el momento en que el inglés decidida usarlo... Excitado sólo por el hecho de que él tenga el control. Inglaterra vuelve a sacar el mando del bolsillo mirándolo con un poco de miedo, sonrojado... lo deja encima de la maleta y cuando la abre, se le cae al suelo y se presionan un par de botones una sola y rápida vez.

Francia hace un sonido muy específico, deteniéndose de la pared. Inglaterra toma el mando con los ojos muy abiertos... sin saber si esta pálido o muy, MUY avergonzado, buscando a cualquiera, CUALQUIERA, para decirle que ÉL NO HA SIDO... de hecho, se lo dice a las hadas, defendiéndose "yonohesidoyonoqueriasemehacaidosololosientolosientolosiento".

—Eso fue injusto —protesta Francia sonriendo—. Ya te he dicho yo que tienes mi vida entre tus manos...

— _What?_ —se sonroja apoyándose contra la otra pared del fondo, tratando de fundirse con ella al oír la voz de Francia.

—Que tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos —cierra la maleta.

—NO HE SIDO YO —protesta/chilla. El francés levanta las cejas.

—¿Y quién ha sido?

—Se... Se me ha caído, es lo que quiero decir —explica yendo a la maleta y empezando a cambiarse—. Ha sido un accidente.

El galo se queda callado unos segundos.

—Mmmm...

—¡Es cierto! —se defiende histérico.

—Que desperdicio... Pensé que serias más curioso —sale de su cubículo.

—¿De qué me sirve hacerlo ahora si no veo lo que provoca? —pregunta sin pensar. Francia se ríe y él se sonroja al darse cuenta—. ¡Es decir! ¡No que quiera! Quiero decir... Esto es un escarmiento y... Yo...

—Quizás puedas salir —sonríe—, y ver lo que provocas... Eso o dejarme entrar.

—En cuanto acabe de vestirme —replica apretando los ojos, apresurándose. Francia toca la puerta.

—Salsalsalsalsalsalsal.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, toma el mando y le da a un botón ahora sí completamente consciente de ello, con el ceño fruncido.

—Nnnnngh! —protesta deteniéndose al otro lado de la puerta y el inglés se sonroja dejando de apretar, como si le quemara—. _Mon dieu!_ —protesta Francia. Al oírle protestar, sonríe medio maligno.

—Es un escarmiento —le recuerda y se acaba de vestir.

—Que maravilloso escarmiento —indica tocando otra vez la puerta. Inglaterra deja de sonreír cerrando la maleta.

—No se supone que tengas que portarte mal a propósito ahora —protesta. Él se ríe.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no es la finalidad de un escarmiento! —explica acercándose a la puerta y abriendo el pestillo.

Francia abre la puerta impaciente y le besa en cuanto le ve y de nuevo el proceso de reacción sorpresa-relajación-enajenación. El inglés parpadea un poco y se relame, traga saliva y carraspea cerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco el ceño con determinación, sonriendo un poquito sin poder evitarlo.

—Teléfono, flores —le recuerda. Otro beso, más profundo esta vez y el proceso sorpresa y relajación son casi inexistentes... Pero algo hace clic en su cerebro y le da a un botón de mientras.

—Mmmmmmmmmm —gime mientras se le repega más. E Inglaterra acaba contra la pared, pensando que Francia debería llevar eso siempre, sonriendo en el beso, muy complacido—. Ah… Me gusta...

Le da a un botón diferente, sin decir nada, porque como diga algo se va a dar cuenta de lo que hace y... Bueno, a ver qué pasa esta vez.

—Nnnnmmgh! —vuelve a besarle.

Mantiene el botón apretado con fuerza, sin darse cuenta, porque cuando Francia le besa así suele necesitar agarrarse a algo.

— _Oh la la..._ —lo único que atina a decir cuando se separa. Entonces se da cuenta, así que vuelve a soltar el mando en su bolsillo, sonrojándose y carraspeando.

—Ehm... Te... Tenemos que... Ir...

—I... ¿Ir? —cerebro fundido, mas empalmado que nada.

— _Yes..._ —le toma de la mano muy sonrojado, tirando de él afuera del baño.

Francia le sigue por instinto. Inglaterra tira de él por el aeropuerto sin atreverse a volver a tocar el mando ni a mirarle siquiera cuando se mete a una casa de telefonía, comprándose un teléfono nuevo.

Francia le sigue parado en la misma baldosa que él, abrazándole y creo que Francia es demasiado... Pegajoso.

Inglaterra carraspea incomodo de él, intentando apartarle un poco de manera sutil mientras habla con el dependiente de la tienda. El francés... Es insistente, intentando besarle el cuello y hacer esas cosas, claro, sin apartarse en lo más mínimo. En cuanto el dependiente se va a buscar algo que le ha pedido, Inglaterra vuelve a meter la mano en el bolsillo dándole a un botón, mas sonrojado esta vez.

— _Oh... Mon dieu..._ Voy a cogerte ahora mismo si sigues con eso —arrimándole totalmente.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y suelta el mando. Francia se ríe un poco sin aliento—. Se cuidadoso... Se muy, muy cuidadoso, yo te dije que ponía todo en tus manos —apretando los ojos.

— _OK, OK..._ Sólo... Tú dijiste que hiciera experimentos —se defiende cuando viene el chico con el teléfono de nuevo.

—Nadie se está quejando —le abraza por la espalda, muy, muy... Ejem... Feliz—. Dime, _garçon..._ ¿Tú crees que podría no estar terriblemente excitado teniendo a este hombre junto a mí? —comenta con el chico de la tienda. El inglés se sonroja terriblemente al notar la Tour Eiffel en su culo a través de los pantalones, empezando a reaccionar también.

— _Shut up!_ —le grita y le da su tarjeta al chico—. No conteste, _please._

—¿Por qué no? Déjalo que responda —lo toma de la cintura y le estrella contra el mostrador, de manera... "sutil". Inglaterra se sonroja más, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— _France!_ —protesta sin saber cómo detener esto. El chico les mira a los dos y decide mejor ir a cobrar.

—Jo... Le has cortado la inspiración —protesta Francia—. _France quoi?_ —se ríe dándole un beso en el cuello—. Me gusta que tengas el poder.

Inglaterra se arrepiente automáticamente, soltando el mando y un gemidito ahogado, y el dependiente de la tienda se sonroja hasta las orejas de verles, decidiendo de pronto que tiene algo MUY importante y SÚPER urgente que requiere su absoluta e inmediata atención dentro del almacén. Francia resopla en el hombro del inglés, éste aprieta los ojos y las piernas.

— _I hate you_ —susurra tapándose el problema con la bolsa y dándose la vuelta para salir de allí, tirando de las maletas.

—¿Me odias a MI? —protesta Francia soltándole, sudorocillo y medio sonriente, medio enajenado.

—Absolutamente —resopla empezando a andar.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que has hecho tú? —anda tras él, metiéndose las manos en las bolsas para ocultar su precario estado.

—¡Lo que he hecho yo es una mera defensa! —replica histeriquillo, porque ha sido en público y todo eso.

—Defensa... Ja! Ya te he dicho que tengas cuidado con eso o no voy a controlarme tan bien en otra ocasión.

—¿Eso ha sido controlaste en alguna medida? —escandalizado y luego se parte de risa. Francia levanta las cejas y se contagia un poco—. Vamos, ¿qué más era? —pregunta andando por el aeropuerto

—Flores...

—Bien —asiente aun riéndose un poco, andando un poco incómodo, hay que decirlo y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

El galo le toma del brazo. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y el otro le sonríe. Se sonroja un poquito más, bajando la vista y volviendo a descojonarse, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—De que te ríes _imbecile._

Inglaterra se ríe más.

—De ti, _of course._

Francia le da con el hombro en el hombro. Inglaterra sigue andando hasta la floristería, sin dejar de reírse.

—Anda, ahí lo tienes —señala el británico.

—¡Oye! No es gracioso —un poquito avergonzado.

—No, tienes razón, es hilarante —replica—. Por la reina... creo que voy a ir al baño otra vez mientras compras las flores.

—¿A qué? ¿A terminarte?

Se sonroja otra vez y carraspea. Francia le sonríe más.

—Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Mira alrededor buscando un poco de ayuda, porque es OBVIO que pretendía ir a eso... sin decir nada ni mirarle, vuelve a meter la mano en el bolsillo y a darle al botón para no tener que contestar.

— _Mon dieu!_ —protesta sin aire—. _Non, non..._

Se sonroja más y lo suelta, mirándole. Francia se le acerca y lo besa, y al pobre inglés se le funde el cerebro... y creo que se le cae la bolsa del teléfono. La gente a su alrededor se debe detener levantando las cejas y seguramente luego siguen su camino un poco sonrojados y cuchicheando. Finalmente Inglaterra se separa.

— _OK, OK,_ ve a por las _bloody_ flores o lo que sea. Te espero aquí —pide muy sonrojado.

—Ven conmigo... —le extiende la mano. Él niega.

—Te espero aquí con las maletas y todo eso —y se agacha a recoger el teléfono con bastantes complicaciones—. Voy a poner esto en marcha y todo.

Francia sonríe igual y se le acerca, dándole un beso en los labios en cuanto se levanta. El inglés carraspea un poco, MUY sonrojado.

—Nadie más podría lograr esto conmigo, ¿sabes?

Parpadea y le mira. Francia le cierra un ojo. Traga saliva nervioso y si cupiera más sangre en su cara, se sonrojaría más, pero como no cabe…

El galo se da la vuelta y camina hacia las flores, moviéndose con toda la elegancia que es capaz. Inglaterra le mira... qué más si no y mira una zona muy en concreto durante unos instantes más de los que son estrictamente necesarios para una comprobación rutinaria simple antes de sacar el teléfono nuevo de la caja, sin dejar de observarle cada pocos instantes.

Y Francia hace el trámite de las flores sin mirarle una sola vez, a posta.

El británico le mira por el cristal y cuando ve que está esperando a que venga la dependienta con las flores... vuelve a darle al botón de forma maligna. Y Francia se detiene sutilmente de todas sus actividades, haciendo un gemido sobre la chica de las flores, con las piernas temblándole.

La chica parpadea mirándole de forma rara mientras sujeta las flores esperando que las recoja... Inglaterra se lleva la mano a la boca riéndose un poco malignillo. Francia bufa temblando un poco y apretando las piernas.

— _Sacrebleu, Angleterre!_ —se queja para sí, mirando a la chica.

El susodicho, espera un poco ligeramente desinteresado, sin dejar de controlarle a través del escaparate, mientras escribe al parlamento y a Estados Unidos un mensaje diciendo "ya tengo teléfono". La chica sonríe forzadamente al francés.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy muy, muy feliz de estar en _Wien_ —susurra tomando las flores y pagándolas, además de mirar a Inglaterra de reojo.

La dependienta sonríe un poquito de lado, entregándole las flores y recogiendo el dinero. Inglaterra esta semi-descojonado, medio sonrojado, observándole a través del escaparate y desvía la mirada rápidamente en cuanto nota la de Francia, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

—Estoy terriblemente excitado de estar aquí —agrega en un susurro, incomodo.

—Ah... _Ja,_ es una ciudad muy bonita, ¿es la primera vez que viene? —pregunta ella sonriendo forzadamente, incomoda por las palabras que está usando Francia... Mientras Inglaterra vuelve a presionar el otro botón ahora sin perderse detalle, por supuesto.

La chica levanta las cejas y mira alrededor con un poco de miedo. El inglés sigue observando escondido en plan súper espía de la reina. Francia sonríe forzado y hace ja-ja, como si hubiera sido una broma.

—Eh... _Ja,_ claro... Que tenga un buen día —susurra temblando y dándose la vuelta, buscando a Inglaterra con la mirada.

—Que tenga usted un buen día también —se despide ella aunque es completamente ignorada.

Inglaterra se semi esconde entre las flores del escaparate, sacando el teléfono y guardando el controlito. Francia regresa al punto en donde le dejo, con los ojos entrecerrados, sudorosito y temblando.

El británico finge estar muy ocupado con el teléfono, con absoluta cara de culpable y tratando de no reírse de nervios, muy en plan pfffffft. El galo se detiene junto a él, flores en mano y brazos cruzados. Él le mira de reojo un momento, sonrojado, con cara de culpa. Francia le sonríe.

—Mira si serás...

Inglaterra se descojona un poco.

—Ja-ja... Hilarante —medio sonriente. El inglesito pone una cara de inocencia MUY mal fingida, casi ya sin poder evitar la risa.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Hablo de tus perversiones, _cher._

—¡Esto no es una perversión! —se sonroja.

—Es una deliciosa perversión —lo abraza de la cintura.

—Es... Puede ser un poco perverso, ¡pero no soy un pervertido! —replica dejándose hacer.

—Eres todo un pervertido —le sonríe.

—¡No es cierto! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Es un escarmiento!

—Un escarmiento… —sonríe—. Glorioso escarmiento.

—¡Tampoco se supone que tenga que ser glorioso! no deberías estar disfrutándolo, _you bloody wanker_ —protesta. Él sonríe.

—¿Por qué no?

—Pu... pues... ¡pues porque no! —le mira—. Se supone que tendrías que estar... —se queda callado—. Oh! _Of course_ , como pude olvidar que me enfrento al mayor sinvergüenza de la historia —le acusa sonriendo de lado. Francia se ríe sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

— _Mon dieu!_ Eso es todo un cumplido.

—¡No tergiverses mis palabras, _frog_! ¡Aprende a diferenciar entre insultos y cumplidos! —replica sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Cómo dices que debería estar, _cher_? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

— _Let's go!_ —pide, haciendo un movimiento para soltarse, tomando las bolsas y maletas. Francia le deja, llevando sus flores y sonriendo—. Deberías estar avergonzado —explica—. Si acaso fueras en lo más mínimo decente _, of course_ — añade en ese... tono, coqueteándole.

—Avergonzado de tus cejas estoy —le da un golpecito en el culo.

—¡Imbécil! —le da un empujoncito.

—Eres un exagerado —se ríe. Inglaterra se ríe también, saliendo fuera a pedir un taxi.

—Ya está todo, ¿no?

—Al parecer, sí —Francia se ríe contento—. Casi. Sólo me faltan unos besos.

—Ah? —le mira como si hubiera oído mal la última parte.

—Unos besos... Te los puedo dar en el taxi —entrando al taxi que ya han detenido.

El inglés parpadea, traga saliva y se va al maletero ayudando al conductor a meter las maletas. Con el trastear de estas... vueeeelve a darle al botón del control en el bolsillo, sólo que esta vez es accidental, sin enterarse. Y Francia se retuerce un poco en el coche.

Inglaterra le dice al conductor a donde van y se mete al asiento de atrás por la puerta contraria a donde está Francia.

—Y no soy un exagerado —retoma el tema anterior, acomodándose. El galo le besa los labios en cuanto entra, dejándole paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos y se sonroja de golpe, y Francia se separa, sonriendo.

— _France!_ —le riñe.

— _Quoi?_ —se ríe, sin alejarse.

Aparta la vista mirando de reojo al conductor. Francia le sonríe y busca de nuevo los labios y bueno, pues nada... enajenacióoon. El francés se separa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Esto es injusto.

Levanta las gruesas cejas y carraspea, arreglándose la ropa en plan "no acaba de pasar nada".

— _Wh... what?_

—Que quizás podíamos no ir a casa de _Autriche._

El británico le mira a los ojos, incrédulo. El galo sonríe.

—¿Qué te parece?

Sigue mirándole unos instantes, en silencio.

—Nah. Nos están esperando, sería una descortesía. Y _Switzerland_ es mi amigo.

—Y yo tengo muchos problemas...

— _Well..._ puedes no venir tú, si quieres —se encoge de hombros tan tranquilo.

—No seas idiota, yo solo no me divertiría tanto... —se ríe echado arriba de él.

—Oh, que aguafiestas —"protesta"—. Seguro yo me divertiría mucho explicando detalladamente en que precario y asqueroso estadio de la diarrea estás para que se imaginaran perfectamente lo mal que te verías en caso de no ir.

Francia le pica una costilla con un dedo. Inglaterra se ríe intentando cubrirse con los brazos. Sigue picándole riendo y el inglés trata entonces de detenerle las manos mientras salta cada vez que le toca y le sigue picando, buscándole los labios. Así que le agarra de las muñecas mientras le besa y Francia se deja agarrar, muy contento.

Y en cuanto se recupera un poco de la enajenación otra vez, le empuja para ponerse encima, sujetándole las manos contra el asiento. El galo le permite unos segundos, sonriendo y después de unos otros tantos le empuja de regreso poniéndose arriba de él.

El inglés le hace rodar por el asiento y como sigan así le van a meter una patada al conductor. Francia se deja ahora sí, quedando, supongo, abajo... Y el taxista carraspea.

Inglaterra se sonroja terriblemente, incorporándose y soltando a Francia y éste está ahí acostado en el asiento, todo ido. Carraspea mirando por la ventanilla.

— _I'm sorry_ yo... estábamos peleando —explica Inglaterra al taxista.

Y el taxista le mira por el espejo con cara de "ajá, sí, claro". Francia resopla. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y no añade nada más, mirando por la ventanilla.

El galo se sienta bien, pasándose una mano por el pelo, tratando de calmarse. Inglaterra sigue sin prestar atención aparentemente. Pero pone la mano sobre el mandito que tiene en el bolsillo, resiguiendo el perfil sin pulsar nada, pensando.

El francés estira la mano después de un ratito hacia Inglaterra que mira de reojo el mando y luego mira a Francia de reojo también. Él le sonríe. Inglaterra sonríe de lado y se medio descojona otra vez, aguantándose. Francia le levanta las cejas.

— _Quoi?_

Mira al conductor de reojo. El galo mira al conductor y luego a Inglaterra, le cierra un ojo. El anglosajón se ríe mientras Francia mira al conductor y se sonroja cuando le cierra el ojo.

—¿Tengo la idea de que te estas burlando de mí?

— _What?_ —parpadea descolocado.

Francia le sonríe con esa respuesta. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y Francia le saca la lengua. Aprieta los labios intentando esconder una sonrisa y pone la mano sobre el botón a través de su pantalón, como advirtiéndole.

Él levanta las cejas y el inglés levanta la barbilla con aire triunfador. Se ríe acercándosele para besarle y el otro se echa para atrás en el asiento, con cara de susto, mirando al conductor. Francia se ríe e Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle desconsolado. Le da un beso en la mejilla y el inglés carraspea.

—Esto si es injusto.

— _Porquoi?_ —falsamente escandalizado.

—¡Porque tú realmente deberías estar avergonzado! —insiste.

—Estoy avergonzado —se ríe.

—No, no es verdad —protesta un poquito—. Se supone que tú... que tenías que saber que... Bueno, lo que siento yo cuando haces... —se sonroja—. Que no es que tú hagas nada parecido ni nada de eso conmigo, _of course_ —añade muy nervioso al notar lo que ha dicho.

—Yo sé perfectamente todo lo que pasa.

Parpadea mirándole.

—Y aun así... —se ríe.

—Ooh! —Inglaterra le da un puñetazo en el brazo (no tan suave como cabría esperar)— si serás cínico.

—Aaaay —protesta agarrándose el brazo. Levanta las cejas.

— _What?_

—¡Me has dado un golpazo!

—Nenaza —ojos verdes en blanco.

—¡No me llames nenaza! —le da un golpe de regreso. Inglaterra se ríe porque aunque le haya dolido un poco le da igual.

—Nenaza, nenaza que no aguanta ni un golpe —se burla. El francés se cruza de brazos.

—Eres un bestia.

—Y tú un flojucho —se devuelve—. Aunque para mí ya me está bien, porque así puedo ganarte fácilmente —se ríe—. ¡Ayy no me pongas barro en el pelo! ¡No me eches al agua! —le imita y luego hace un gesto levantando las manos haciendo un grito de niña como los que hace él. Francia le pone directamente una mano en las regiones vitales.

—¡No me toques! ¡No me digas! ¡Nos van a ver! ¡Hay gente! —le imita el francés, Inglaterra se sonroja automáticamente abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¡Eh! ¡EH!

—¿Quién le gana a quién? —pregunta besándole atrás de la oreja.

Se sonroja aún más, histérico, volviendo a reaccionar otra vez y lleva la mano directamente al controlito, apretando todos los botones a la vez por el pánico. Francia se detiene apretando los ojos y de nuevo el Big ben, y van a acabar muy mal los dos, porque si le aprieta, lo que hace es que Inglaterra apriete más.

—Deja, deja de apretar —protesta Francia hundiendo la cara en el cuello del inglés y el taxi se detiene frente a la casa, _trollface_. Francia ni se entera, porque... Está muy, muy... Inglaterra sigue sujetando los botones apretados.

—Pues... suéltame... a... mi... —consigue decir con la respiración súper agitada, más o menos en el mismo estado que esta Francia.

— _Nononon..._ —protesta sin aliento, moviendo la mano sobre Inglaterra. El conductor carraspea y carraspea más al notar donde tiene Francia la mano.

— _France, bloody hell!_ —protesta con los ojos apretados, SÚPER sonrojado. No, no sonrojado, SONROJADO.

—Suelta... El... Botón... —susurra en pésimo estado.

—Los dos a la vez... —propone a punto de morirse—. A la de... tres...

— _Non..._ ¡A la de YA! —mueve un poquito la muñeca haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no morir.

—Aaah! —suelta un gemido ahogado y el conductor frunce el ceño, protestando algo.

Francia le quita la mano, temblando, a punto... Muy, muy a punto. E Inglaterra suelta el mando rindiéndose, decidiendo que va a quitarle él mismo la mano de ahí antes de que tengan que entrarle arrastras.

— _Mon dieu..._ —gime/protesta muy, muy sonrojado y tenso, totalmente en problemas, echado a modo de bulto sobre Inglaterra.

Éste se mueve un poco como puede, bajo Francia, intentando no rozarle mucho con esa zona, pero sin poder evitarlo porque está buscando la cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Saca TODOS los billetes que lleva y se los tiende al conductor.

—Esto no... no ha... pasado... —se asegura con la respiración absolutamente agitada, jadeante.

—Para hacer eso... Lo hubiéramos hecho completo —protesta Francia en el oído de Inglaterra.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta muy, muy sonrojado, aun aguantándose las regiones vitales con una mano, intentando devolverlas a su sitio. Francia le besa la mejilla.

—No puedo entrar así...

El conductor toma los billetes con las cejas levantadas, asiente y se baja del coche para sacar las maletas del maletero... y Austria va a tener que soportar una cierta risita incomoda si alguna vez pide un taxi y mandan a este hombre a recogerle.

—¿Y qué planeas, genio? —protesta Inglaterra abriendo la puerta del coche al menos.

—No planeo... O quizás puedas hacer un trabajo rápido con esa boca tan hermosa detrás de los matorrales.

Inglaterra se sonroja más.

—¡Idiota! —protesta y le da otro toque rápido al botón, bajándose del coche como puede, intentando cubrirse con la chaqueta. Y Francia se tarda un rato en bajar, logrando hacerlo después de controlarse y organizarse un poco.

Inglaterra le espera con las maletas y bolsas colgando, y con la chaqueta y la bolsa del teléfono cubriéndose. El galo se baja del coche despeinado y sudoroso, suspirando.

Arrastra las maletas con cara de determinación, pero aun absolutamente sonrojado y aun con el corazón acelerado, plantándose frente a la puerta. Mira a Francia de reojo y él se humedece los labios, algo extasiado. Inglaterra suspira profundamente tratando de calmarse y no temblar demasiado. Toca el timbre.

El galo le pone la mano en la espalda, suspirando... En su actitud _"the show must go on"._ Inglaterra le mira de reojo, aun calmándose y decide apartarse un poco de su mano para cuando abran la puerta.

Austria le pide a Suiza que lo haga, por cierto. Él hace los ojos en blanco, yendo a la puerta a abrirla. Inglaterra mira el suelo y las maletas aun rojo como un tomate pero con la respiración ya más normal. El suizo mira a Francia levantando las cejas y luego a Inglaterra. Le sonríe un poco.

— _Hallo England!_ —le ofrece la mano.

— _Ah! Hello Switzerland_ —saluda, quizás demasiado efusivamente con una sonrisa demasiado grande, seguramente por culpa de los nervios... le tiende la mano que sujeta la bolsa que le cubre y se arrepiente, soltando la maleta y tendiéndole la otra aunque el gesto sea raro.

El suizo levanta una ceja un poco extrañado. Inglaterra se sigue riendo de forma forzada, bastante nervioso y le toma la mano de forma rara, soltándole casi de inmediato. Suiza empieza a pensar que Inglaterra es un poco raro.

— _France_ —le saluda también con un movimiento de cabeza. Él le corresponde el gesto, sin prestarle mucha atención. Suiza les invita a pasar.

—Nos... Nos esperabais ¿no? —bromea Inglaterra nervioso—, podemos, ah, sí, claro —tira de las maletas y las bolsas hasta dentro del vestíbulo.

— _Österreich_ está ocupado por ahora, me ha pedido que les reciba —explica Suiza incomodo, dirigiéndoles a la sala.

—Ah... _thank you,_ podemos... puedo... ¿dónde puedo dejar esto? —pregunta Inglaterra refiriéndose a las maletas—. Es que he ido hoy a _Lufthansa_ y me han devuelto por fin mi equipaje. Francia le sigue, mirando al inglés de reojo.

—Oh... Mmmm déjalas aquí y ahora le pregunto a _Österreich._

— _O-OK_ —sonríe nervioso poniéndolas en un rincón para que no molesten y piensa en dejar también la bolsa y la chaqueta, claro, o se va a ver súper raro. Así que muy sonrojado las deja y se mete las manos en los bolsillos. Francia le ayuda a Inglaterra, dejando también su maleta.

—Le trajimos a _Autriche_ estas flores... —explica a Suiza—. ¿Vendrá a recibirnos pronto? ¿O te las doy a ti? —le sonríe poniéndole las flores en la mano. Suiza vacila tomándolas.

—Siéntense aquí, voy por _Österreich._

Inglaterra pasa y se sienta, mirando la casa con interés.

—Es una casa... Demasiado recargada —observa Francia mirándola con desagrado.

—Dos pianos... ¿para qué tiene dos pianos si sólo puede tocar uno a la vez? —comenta Inglaterra viendo el Yamaha y el Steinway... sin contar los de pared.

—No son dos... Son más —Francia levanta las cejas—. Un poco obsesionado... Y no está aquí el que tenía antes...

—¿El que tenía antes? —pregunta Inglaterra mirándole de reojo.

—En _Berlín_ —explica—. En el que _Prussen et Hongrie_ saciaron sus necesidades carnales—. ¿No se te antoja ese blanco? —levanta las cejas y le mira cerrando un ojo.

Y evidentemente la imagen mental de lo que tiene ganas de hacer con Francia... en el piano, cruza su mente como un rayo, sonrojándose... y Austria siente la perturbación en el universo que le hace dejar lo que sea que esté haciendo y salir de la cocina corriendo. Estrellándose de frente con Suiza. Porque además TODA Europa tiene la fantasía del piano de Austria y eso incluye a Inglaterra y a Francia EVIDENTEMENTE.

Austria cierra los ojos al estrellarse con Suiza, trastabillando un poco y sacudiendo la cabeza, poniéndose bien las gafas.

— _Schweiz!_

Y Francia flipa porque ese piano blanco es absolutamente mejor que el que tenía en casa de Alemania.

— _Österreich!_ —se queja el suizo apretándose la nariz puesto que se ha dado de lleno en ella con el hombro del austriaco.

Austria no lo sabe pero grita "el _Steinway NEIN! BITTE! BITTESCHON!_ "

—¿Sabes lo bien que te verías gimiendo mi nombre encima de ese piano? —pregunta Francia sonriendo sin saber por qué, pero todos sabemos que se debe a los gritos de Austria que no ha dado... Inglaterra se sonroja aún más.

— _SHUT UP!_

— _Schweiz,_ ¿que no estabas con _Frankreich_ y _England_? —le riñe.

—Te han traído flores y he venido a dártelas —fastidiado de que le riña por eso.

—Bien, _danke_ —asiente y sigue hacia la sala, a saludar—. _Guten tag._

— _Allò_ —Francia se gira a ver a Austria con una sonrisa. Inglaterra sigue mirando el suelo con un poco de cara de culpable por el asunto del piano, porque le llama mucho, pero sabe un poco por lo que Suiza le ha contado de cómo fue eso después de Prusia.

—Ehm... _good afternoon_ —saluda en vocecilla.

—¿Cómo estáis? —pregunta Austria con gesto de asentimiento a Francia—. _Danke_ por las flores, no teníais que molestaros.

—Espléndido piano, _cher_ —se levanta para saludarle—. Y claro que habíamos de molestarnos, no podíamos no traerte nada —le planta dos besos, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Suiza entra a la sala atrás de Austria con las flores en la mano.

— _Ja, danke..._ estoy planeando llevarme uno de ellos a _Berlin_ —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh. Vaya. Ojalá sea el blanco —brillo peligroso en los ojos, mirando de reojo a Inglaterra. Éste abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja aún más, bajando la cara.

— _Nein, nein_ , no me fío de _Preussen_ lo suficiente para que conviva con mi _Steinway_ , planeaba llevarme el _Yamaha_ —explica. Suiza levanta las cejas. Frunce la nariz.

—Asumo que servirá para satisfacer nuestras fantasías —suelta directo, cerrándole un ojo y sentándose otra vez. Austria se vuelve a Suiza.

—O quizás devolver a _Berlin_ el _Bosendorfen_ y mover el _Yamaha_ a _Bern..._ aun no lo he decidido— fulmina un poco a Francia—. ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de beber?

El suizo abre la boca impresionado, levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño fastidiado de repente.

—A mí una cerveza, _please_ —pide Inglaterra en una vocecita.

—¡A mí lo que tengas! —sonríe Francia.

—Excelente —sonríe—. _Schweiz?_ —pregunta.

—Yo quiero una cerveza —murmura Suiza entre dientes.

—Bien—asiente y por un momento se plantea mandar a Suiza a por ellas—. _Liechtenstein!_ —la llama. Suiza se cruza de brazos mirando a Austria, que se pellizca el puente de la nariz al ver que ella no sale y se pregunta por qué no se habrá traído a Hungría.

— _Mein Gott in himmel,_ necesitas empleados —se queja Suiza fulminándole. Liechtenstein sale y Austria le pide que saque las cervezas, ignorando a Suiza. Se vuelven los dos a la cocina.

—¡Deja de tratarla como si fuera tu criada! —se queja el helvético. Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra. Él le mira también y levanta las cejas.

—Ehm... bueno, _Switzerland..._ ehm... ¿arreglaste tu problema con _Prussia_? —pregunta tratando de sacar un tema de conversación que no tenga que ver con fantasías húmedas ni el piano. Suiza levanta las cejas y le mira, incómodo y sonrojado.

—Ya les he enviado el comunicado oficial... Si a eso te refieres —ceño fruncido.

—Ah... si, bien —sonríe forzado—. Aunque en mi opinión alguien debía enseñarle a _Prussia_ a comportarse, fue una descortesía.

—No debí pegarle —tenso, mira a Francia—. Pero no entiende con absolutamente nada —ceño fruncido.

— _Well,_ no es mi idea apoyar la violencia, pero a veces no queda más remedio —responde Inglaterra. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Claro, tú eres un bestia.

—No me queda más remedio contra los idiotas —sonríe forzado.

—¿Así que eres violento contigo mismo?

—Sólo si me da por imitarte.

—¿Como en todo lo demás? —levanta las cejas. Suiza flipa.

—Esas no son imitaciones, eso es espionaje e intentos vanos de encontrar sentido a algo de lo que haces —Inglaterra se vuelve a Suiza sonriente. Austria y Liechtenstein vuelven de la cocina.

—Ya, claro... ¡Para eso me imitas! —se queja riendo.

Suiza mira a Austria entrar, de reojo, y a Liechtenstein sin entender lo que está pasando con Francia e Inglaterra porque aparentemente se están peleando... Inglaterra sonríe un poco más.

—No, las imitaciones son pura sátira.

—Pues para sátira te sale muy bien...

Liechtenstein le tiende una cerveza a Suiza y otra a Inglaterra, mientras Austria deja dos copas en la mesita y descorcha una botella de vino de una uva alemana con un nombre muuuy complejo, que está muy bueno. El suizo toma su cerveza y mira a Liechtenstein.

— ¿Tú que vas a tomar?

—Sí, el buen sentido del humor es algo altamente destacable entre los míos —concede Inglaterra agradeciendo a la chica la cerveza con un gesto de cabeza. Ella le muestra a Suiza la tercera cerveza que ha sacado para sí misma.

—Y altamente incomprensible, todos estamos de acuerdo —sentencia Francia acercándose a Austria para ayudarle. Suiza le sonríe un poquito y luego mira a Austria con el ceño fruncido.

—Suele serlo para las personas que no tienen más referencias culturales que la comida o los perfumes —sigue Inglaterra tan tranquilo, mientras Austria sirve el vino, lo cual es todo un lujo, que lo sepan todos. Francia hace los ojos en blanco mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Suiza le da un trago a su cerveza observando la escena y poniéndose un poco nervioso con la sonrisa de Francia, pensando que el cabrón se ve absolutamente BIEN. Inglaterra levanta la cerveza hacia él sutilmente. Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ehh... _England._ Pensé que _Canada_ vendría con ustedes.

Austria les mira a ambos intensamente. Liechtenstein se sobresalta un poco con el nombre y Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Inglaterra, porque no había pensado en Canadá como un invitado.

—Ah, nunca supe que estaba invitado —comenta Inglaterra también con sinceridad mirando a Francia de reojo—. En cualquier caso, esta con su _brother,_ que _thanks god_ ya ha aparecido —explica—. No que yo estuviera preocupado o algo de eso, claro —añade—. Ya es un adulto y sabe cuidarse pero... _Well,_ el caso es que no sabía que _Canada_ estaba invitado.

Suiza mira a Austria con las cejas levantadas y Francia mira a Liechtenstein con mirada penetrante.

—Y de hecho, a quien queríamos conocer es a _Liechtenstein_ —Inglaterra le sonríe a ella. Ella les mira a ambos, primero a uno y luego al otro un poco impresionada. Suiza se tensa un poquito.

—No pensé que el muchacho se negara a venir. Tiene además que entrenarse —indica el suizo. Lili le mira como pidiéndole ayuda.

—No se ha negado, _Schweiz_ —asegura Austria intentando que no insista con eso.

— _Liechtenstein_ es una chica encantadora y perfecta —agrega, ignorando el comentario del austriaco.

—En... En realidad, se ha tenido que ir esta mañana —explica la chica en un susurro. Francia se mueve incomodo pensando en eso de que pasaron la noche juntos... Y Suiza se gira a ella con las cejas levantadas.

— _Was?_ Tuvo que irse en la... ¿Mañana? —mira a Austria de reojo.

— _Ja... P-Preussen_ se lo llevo por algo importante, no dijo qué —explica ella. Austria sigue observando a Liechtenstein. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

—Debió ser por su _brother_ —zanja Inglaterra sin prestarles mucha atención—. Seguro tuvo que ir a recogerle o algo así, debió llamarle a él para evitar que yo le riñera. Siempre hacen lo mismo.

—¿Se lo llevo de dónde? —pregunta Suiza serio, con el ceño muy fruncido y el tono duro como el acero, ignorando al inglés.

—Si _Preussen_ fue a buscarle, _Deustchland_ debería saberlo, no me ha dicho nada —valora Austria.

—Ah, pues... En la mañana —explica Liechtenstein nerviosa.

—En la mañana —Suiza la mira a los ojos duramente—. ¿Se lo llevo de dónde?

—Y _Ungarn_ tampoco, no creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse —Austria le quita importancia.

—Estaba... En la casa —explica Liechtenstein—. _Ungarn..._ Y... _Preussen_ vino diciendo que tenía que llevárselo ya y... —sigue, asustada por que Hungría le ha dicho que no le diga nada de eso a su hermano. Francia carraspea. Inglaterra mira a Suiza sabiendo cual es el problema también y pensando en Canadá.

—Debían estar desayunando todos juntos o así, _Switzerland_ —propone dándole una idea a Liechtenstein—. _America_ puede ser muy inoportuno cuando se lo propone.

—Me ha contado _Canada_ que ha hecho _hotcakes_ para el desayuno... —ofrece Francia.

—Ah —Liechtenstein les mira a ambos agradecida. Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Austria con dureza a los ojos. Él le sostiene la mirada y el rubio frunce el ceño.

—En realidad ya no estaba en la casa cuando nosotros nos hemos marchado —añade Austria, notando aun así cosas raras en esas explicaciones.

—Ese no es el problema —susurra Suiza el suspicaz, sabiendo que hay algo mal pero no sabiendo qué. Mira a Liechstenstein de reojo

—Creo que da lo mismo donde estaba _Canada,_ la cosa es que no está aquí y vendrá en cuanto lo invites de nuevo... —explica Francia intentando suavizar las cosas.

El austriaco saca su teléfono y le escribe a Hungría _"¿Sabes algo de Kanada esta mañana? ¿Por qué Liechstenstein lo sabe? Dice que Preussen fue a buscarle"_... porque si no se entera no sabe a quién tiene que ayudar.

 _"Durmió, solo DURMIÓ con Kanada. No le digas a Svájc. Está muy contenta"._

Austria pone las cejas en el techo.

— _Liechtenstein,_ ¿puedes acompañarme a empezar a servir la cena?

Ella lo mira nerviosa y asiente con la cabeza, levantándose. Suiza mira a Austria, incomodo, sabiendo que pasa algo raro. Inglaterra les mira marcharse sin saber si ha hecho bien o no al decir eso.

* * *

 _Menudo capítulo digno de Juegos Sucios... ¡No se te olvide agradecerle a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Ehm... _Well, Switzerland,_ ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto con los chicos? —pregunta Inglaterra cuando Austria y Liechtenstein salen.

—¿Que opino de qué? —agresivo. Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Te parece adecuado? ¿Te agrada la idea? _Canada_ parece bastante feliz —explica Inglaterra dulcemente.

—¿Me agrada la idea? —Suiza desconcertado—. Es... _Liechtenstein..._ —sin la más mínima idea—. Está interesada también, no demasiado —siendo tsundere por ella.

— _Well,_ tendrás una opinión de esto, digo yo —explica Inglaterra descolocado, parpadeando.

—Espero que _Kanada_ entienda el respeto que merece mi pequeña hermana —brazos cruzados—. Aunque _Liechtenstein_ se ve bien... —murmura bajito, sin mirarle.

— _Of course_ —Inglaterra ligeramente tenso y protector—. Puedo asegurarte que _Canada_ es un _gentleman._

—Más le vale si no quiere morir...

—El chico te admira profundamente —susurra Francia desinteresado—. ¿Sabes? Esas cosas del orden y eso. Creo que le agradara tenerte como suegro. Las libertades se estudian cuidadosamente y no deben darse a la ligera... —mira a Inglaterra.

— _Well..._ solo era una hipótesis —se encoge de hombros.

—Es perfectamente entendible que _Suisse_ este nervioso por Canadá —agrega—. No es realmente por él, es por cualquiera.

—En realidad lo entiendo, yo tengo una ansiedad similar en cuanto a _Liechtenstein_ —responde el inglés. Suiza abre la boca para replicar, pero en realidad piensa que como es por Canadá podría ser por cualquier otro y de hecho Canad... Detiene su tren de pensamiento y mira a Inglaterra.

—¿Perdón?

— _Of course_ —se mantiene firme sujetándole la mirada a Suiza.

—¿Insinúas que _Liechtenstein...?_ —empieza con las cejas levantadas y Francia se pone un poquito nervioso, mirando al inglés.

— _Canada_ es, aunque independiente, una figura muy importante en la _Commanwelth_ —explica—. Es una ansiedad similar.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, _England_? —replica Suiza—. _Liechtenstein_ es pequeña e inocente.

—Insinúo que tanto uno como el otro merecen el mismo respeto y consideración, y el mismo cuidado y preocupación —sentencia—. _Liechtenstein_ es mayor que _Canada_ que también es pequeño e inocente —ceño fruncido.

— _Angleterre_ —susurra Francia

— _Canada_ es ENORME y fuerte y poderoso! ¡Y no puede ser inocente siendo que él lo crio! —señala a Francia con el ceño fruncido también. Inglaterra desvía la mirada a Francia, que levanta las cejas y se muerde el labio, con ese último comentario de Suiza.

—Yo lo crie también, _Switzerland_ y su tamaño no tiene nada que ver con sus intenciones —replica el británico un poco ofendido. Suiza se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido y el inglés le mira con una expresión seria e inalterable de determinación. Francia se recarga en su asiento con la barbilla levantada, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad van a argumentar con quien crio a quién? A todos nosotros, incluido a ti, _Suisse_ , nos crio _papa Roma_ en alguna medida y no todos salieron tan DESVIADOS —sisea el galo—. como yo, _non?_ Por más que protestes tú conociste al muchacho y te agrado, no vas a negarle a _Liechtenstein_ una oportunidad de felicidad por más "contaminado" que este de mí —continua.

—No creo que _Switzerland_ esté diciendo que vaya a negarle una oportunidad y mucho menos por ti, _France_ —expone Inglaterra conciliador—. De hecho yo me ocupe mucho más que tú de la educación del muchacho —remarca. Francia mira a Inglaterra con las cejas levantadas y mirada indescifrable.

—Menos mal —susurra fríamente, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Suiza parpadea mirando a Francia.

—Que aunque no hubiera sido así, tampoco veo por qué iba a ser un problema, o todos podríamos estar temiendo ahora, en la misma línea, que _Liechtenstein_ le dispare a _Canada_ —sigue Inglaterra.

Suiza mira a Inglaterra algo ofendido. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada dándole la razón a Francia porque cree que se ha pasado un poco al especificar lo de quien le crio.

— _Liechtenstein_ no va a dispararle a alguien que no la ataque, como es obvio —sisea Suiza.

— _C_ _anada_ no va a ponerse en problemas aprovechándose de alguien que no lo merezca por un motivo lógico, como es obvio —replica Inglaterra duramente.

—¿Merezca?

—Creo que _Liechtenstein_ podría merecerlo tanto como _Canada_ podría atacarla —explica—. No me parece justo que solo se ponga en tela de duda a mi muchacho.

Suiza bufa

—Creo... —empieza tenso—. Que _Canada_ debería venir a casa a entrenarse un poco —concluye. Inglaterra sonríe y Suiza le mira, desfrunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Eso le seria de mucha ayuda, el chico necesita un poco más de confianza en sí mismo _. Thank you, Switzerland_ —agradece. Suiza asiente.

—Eso he notado y yo suelo estar un poco tenso, quizás he contribuido a que este un poco, preocupado...

Austria y Liechtenstein salen de la cocina con los platos.

—Sólo los necios no están tensos con los tiempos que corren— asiente Inglaterra levantándose.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... —Suiza se levanta también. Francia se levanta al final un poco de mala gana y Suiza les guía hasta la mesa. El inglés mira de reojo al galo, pero este le ignora, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, con el ceño un poco fruncido aun.

Inglaterra se vuelve a Austria y a los platos.

—Oh, vaya, todo tiene un aspecto fantástico, _Austria_ y huele de maravilla.

— _Danke, England,_ espero que no te decepcione su sabor —responde Austria amablemente.

—Estoy seguro de que no —responde Francia sonriéndole un poco forzado a Austria y sentándose en su lugar, este hace un gesto con la cabeza y Liechtenstein acaba de servir, sentándose. Suiza agradece a Liechtenstein con la cabeza y mira a Austria, él le mira.

—¿Y de qué estabais hablando? —pregunta el moreno.

—De que... _Canada_ debe venir pronto a entrenarse —sonrojadillo como niño pequeño mintiéndole a su madre, Liechstenstein sonríe complacida con eso.

—Ah, es cierto, el enfrenamiento —asiente Austria al recordarlo.

— _Ja._ Y _England_ me explicaba cómo es que es un buen chico, al igual que _Liechtenstein._

—Eso es excelente —asiente—. Realmente lo parece —Austria mira a la chica de reojo y ella se encoge un poco en su asiento con una sonrisita culpable.

— _Liechtenstein,_ ¿te gusta cocinar? —pregunta Francia de repente.

—Eh? —se sorprende ella y luego asiente tímidamente. Francia le sonríe.

—Y asumo que _Autriche_ te ha enseñado a hacerlo... —sigue, ella asiente sonriendo un poquito más—. Quizás algún día podríamos ir todos a cocinar a mi casa —propone. Suiza se tensa en su asiento porque al parecer hoy Suiza la trae contra Francia. Inglaterra mira a Francia un poco incrédulo de lo que está proponiendo.

—Ah —sonríe Liechtenstein un poco ilusionada y asiente.

—Incluso podríamos permitirle a _Angleterre_ que cocinara con nosotros. _Suisse_ , tú también y _Autriche..._ A ti no tengo nada que enseñarte, pero quizás no te molestara intercambiar algunas recetas conmigo.

Inglaterra le medio fulmina sonriendito.

—Ehhh... —Suiza mira a Austria con cierto desagrado, que asiente a Francia.

—Seguramente sería una manera interesante de pasar una velada —responde en un tono neutro que no se sabe si es o no sarcasmo.

—A mí no me gusta la comida francesa —suelta Inglaterra casi por defecto, con aire casual. Francia le mira de reojo. Suiza frunce el ceño, pensando que quizás es lo único que le gusta de Francia.

—¿No lo hace? —pregunta Francia e Inglaterra le mira.

—No, no —sentencia mirando a Francia de reojo—. En lo más mínimo.

—Digamos que _Angleterre_ es la única persona del mundo empeñada en convencer a los demás que no le gusta lo que cocino...

—Digamos que soy la única persona del mundo que es suficientemente sincera —replica cínico. Francia sonríe por primera vez en un rato.

—Ay, _mon amour_ , no te avergüences —mira a Liechtenstein—. Años de comer porquería le ha matado las papilas gustativas y ahora cree que su comida es buena y la mía es un asco.

—¡Mi comida es buena! —replica frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Su cocina no es buena? — Liechtenstein levanta las cejas sin entender y mira a Suiza que le explique

— _Oui..._ Si llamas comida al _Vick Vaporub_ untado encima de la carne… —presiona Francia refiriéndose a esa medicina que se unta en el pecho a los resfriados.

—Ehh... El _rosbif_ es bueno —responde Suiza.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo has oído, _Frog_? ¡El _roast beef_ es bueno! ¿¡y qué me dices de ti que comes caracoles y ranas?! —replica animándose en la discusión.

—Hasta TÚ pides ancas de rana y carne tártara en tus citas —responde mirándole divertido.

—¡Yo no...! ¡No fue...! ¡Yo no las pedí! —replica después de empezar tres veces—. Y además fue una tortura comerlas —añade completamente sincero, sonrojándose un poco.

—Ah _, ¿oui_? —divertido por la cara que ha hecho—. ¿Por? Te ha parecido muy difícil engañar a la gente diciendo que sabían horrible? —agrega riendo.

—Por... —se sonroja más mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos—. P- pues... por… porque no me gusta —balbucea—. _Of course not!_ —responde con el ceño fruncido y se muerde el labio pensando—. Es una sensación muy desagradable, seguro puedes imaginarla —le reta presionando un botón del controlito suavemente.

—Una sensación muy desagraaaaaaaaa ngh! —aprieta los ojos y gime un poco sin poder evitarlo, habiendo olvidado por completo el asunto. Austria levanta las cejas mirando a Francia al notar el cambio en su voz... Inglaterra sonríe maligno.

—Oh, como te odio, _Angleterre..._ —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirándole con una sonrisilla.

—¿Odiarme? ¿A mí? —fingiendo inocencia—. ¿Y por qué ahora, _Frog_? —pregunta retándole igual que le ha retado él antes con las ancas.

—Porque haces trampa —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Trampa? —sonrisa confiada fingiendo inocencia y mirando a Austria y Suiza para que aseguren que está diciendo tonterías. Austria levanta una ceja mirándoles. Suiza está flipando desde hace rato.

—Bastardo infeliz, ¡sabes de lo que hablo!

—En lo más mínimo —sonríe y vuelve a apretar el botón de manera sutil—. Quizás podrías explicarlo de nuevo.

—Quizás deberías explicarlo tú —Francia lo fulmina con la mirada, haciendo los ojos un poco en blanco, apretando los labios.

—Pero si yo no sé de qué hablas —levanta les cejas tan inocente.

—Vas a pagar por esto —susurra y lo mira con ojos semi cerrados.

—Qué curioso —sonríe y presiona otra vez un solo toque—. Voy a pagar por algo que ni siquiera sé.

—Es por ti, _mon amour_ —susurra. Austria les mira a los dos y levanta las cejas con eso. Inglaterra se sonroja dejando de sonreír y Suiza levanta las cejas

— _What?_

Francia empieza a reírse de la cara de Inglaterra, quien frunce el ceño y aprieta dos botoncitos a la vez en cuanto le oye reír. El galo aprieta los ojos y echa la cabeza atrás en un movimiento que Inglaterra debe considerar familiar. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho soltando los botones y volviéndose a Suiza súper sonrojado y sin mirarle a los ojos, carraspea.

—Ehm...y... ¿y en otro orden de cosas?

Suiza levanta más las cejas y mira a Inglaterra, sonrojado.

—Dejando de lado las idiotadas de este —señala a Francia sutilmente—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Eh... —se sonroja más—. Bien. Ehh... Bien. Normal.

Francia patea a Inglaterra por abajo de la mesa, que da un salto sin escuchar a Suiza. Este mira de reojo a Austria esperando que le explique, quien baja la cabeza empezando a notar lo que pasa. Francia aprieta los ojos intentando concentrarse en LO QUE SEA.

—Ehm... y... ejem... fue...curioso ayer en... _Berlin,_ ¿verdad? —Inglaterra se ríe nervioso tratando de sacar un tema. Austria mira a Suiza de forma indescifrable.

—¿Qué es lo que fue curioso? —pregunta Suiza mientras mira a Austria y no entiende, claro. Francia logra recuperar más o menos la compostura.

—Ah... l-la cena y... _well,_ en general, ¿no te parece? —sigue Inglaterra—. La _Fondue…_ de esa manera… —suelta lo primero que se le ocurre.

—Es una manera detestable —sentencia Suiza sonrojándose y recordando los besos con Austria.

—¿Por lo que entendí fue idea... tuya? —pregunta Inglaterra mirando a Francia.

— _Schweiz,_ puedes ayudarme con esto —concede Austria señalándole platos ya vacíos preguntándose si planea hablar de Romano.

—Fue idea de _Espagne_ —responde Francia.

—Ehhh... _Oui..._ Digo... _Ja_ —Suiza se levanta. Austria levanta las cejas con el _oui_ y no hace ningún comentario, yendo a la cocina medio tenso.

Francia mira a Liechtenstein y levanta las cejas, ordenándole mentalmente que vaya a ayudar a Austria. Inglaterra se queda mirando la mesa y jugando con sus cubiertos aún muy sonrojado, bufa un poco intentando aguantarse de silbar o partirse de risa o de empotrar a Francia contra el piano, sobre todo y hacerle gemir hasta que se quede sin aire, se sonroja más con esa idea

Liechtenstein les mira a ambos un poco sonrojada también sin saber por qué. Francia suspira, mirando a Inglaterra y subiendo un pie para acariciarle la pierna, él le mira levantando la vista de golpe.

El galo le sonríe un poco. Inglaterra tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no descojonarse otra vez, aguantándose la risa, aparta un poco la cara para que Liechtenstein no le vea, le guiña un ojo al galo y vuelve a presionar uno de los botones.

— _Mon dieu Angleterre... S'il vous plait._ ¡Sabes lo mucho que detesto quedarme a medias! —protesta. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos sonrojándose mucho, planteándose si seguir presionando hasta que acabe y ya... O dejar en paz los botoncitos. Liechtenstein levanta las cejas.

—¿A medias? —pregunta tímidamente e Inglaterra se sonroja aún más, decide decantarse por dejarlos en paz.

— _Liechtenstein, Cherie..._ ¿Puedes traerme un vaso con agua?

—Eh... Claro... —ella sonríe y le tiende la jarra de agua, sirviéndole en el vaso.

— _Dieu_ —Francia se recarga en su asiento, fastidiado.

—¿Puedes traerme una cerveza a mí? —pide Inglaterra a Liechtenstein que se siente un poquito culpable. Ella asiente y se levanta sonriendo un poquito.

Austria se vuelve a Suiza una vez están en la cocina.

—¿Has visto eso?

—He... Visto... _France_ —vacila Suiza, Austria levanta las cejas.

— _Frankreich,_ aja... —le insta a seguir.

— _France_ parecía como si... —medio explica. Austria le mira intensamente—. _France_ estaba... Me dio la impresión... Algo quizás le sentó mal.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Austria levanta una ceja. Suiza niega con la cabeza, sonrojado.

— _Nein._ Sabes a lo que me refiero...

— _England_ parecía extrañamente... Cómodo al respecto —considera Austria y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Aunque se ha sonrojado substancialmente.

— ¿Quién no se ha sonrojado con _France_ en ese estado?

—El tema de _Römer_ nos dará la clave, tienes que sacarlo en cuanto puedas, _bitte_ —pide Austria mirando a Suiza fijamente.

—Él está así y todos sabemos por qué, la pregunta es que hace _England_ y... —le mira—. _Römer!_ Había olvidado el asunto, ahora que volvamos le preguntare.

—Excelente —asiente y Liechtenstein entra a la cocina—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— _England_ me ha pedido una cerveza —se excusa.

— _Mein gott!_ ¡Les has dejado solos! —exclama Austria con un escalofrío que tiene mucho que ver con su Steinway, aunque no lo sepa a nivel consciente, corre al comedor de nuevo.

En otro orden de cosas, cuando Liechstenstein sale del comedor, Inglaterra mira a Francia, que se le echa encima, mandando a todos a la mierda. El británico le corresponde lo más deprisa que puede sabiendo que van a regresar demasiado pronto.

—No sé si esto me gusta o no... —susurra Francia entre besos y caricias, el inglés le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Pues lo que viene ahora aun te va a gustar menos —susurra antes de que vuelva a besarle en la boca y Austria aparezca en la puerta... les ve de refilón justo en el momento en que Inglaterra se separa y hace un movimiento muy complejo tirando a Francia al suelo y cayendo encima de él, tirando de paso la silla.

—¡Capullo! —grita y le escupe en la cara.

Francia se sorprende tirado en el suelo porque esta vez sí que no se lo esperaba, medio fundido el cerebro, con la respiración agitada, sin entender lo que le grita Inglaterra. Él se levanta con el ceño fruncido y le da una patada (lo más suave que puede) en el muslo.

—Eres un imbécil —añade con rabia pero menos grito que antes y se vuelve a Austria—. _I'm sorry, Austria,_ pero es que no le soporto.

Austria mira a Inglaterra y luego a Francia... Frunce el ceño. Suiza entra detrás de Austria y levanta las cejas sorprendido. Francia se lleva una mano al muslo, con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo es que siempre termina en el suelo.

—Eres realmente poco paciente —se queja Francia.

—Que te jodan —responde enseñándole el dedo sin mirarle.

—¿Que ha pasado? —Austria se acerca a Francia con las cejas levantadas. Liechtenstein también vuelve con la cerveza.

—Nada, no ha pasado nada —sin mirarle, empezando a incorporarse. Suiza frunce el ceño y se le acerca a Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas un segundo al jardín a que te tranquilices? —propone el helvético.

— _Good_ —asiente Inglaterra—. Pero yo estoy muy tranquilo, es ese _wine bastard_ el que no sabe cómo comportarse —sigue fulminándole agresivamente.

—No te hice nada especial, _rosbif..._ Tú eres un drama —se queja Francia con voz de cansancio, levantándose y quitándose el polvo de la ropa. Suiza mira a Austria y luego a Inglaterra.

—Ya me imagino... —mira a Francia con cierto desagrado

—¡Que me olvides! —suelta Inglaterra sin mirar a Francia, yendo delante de Suiza hacia fuera. Austria mira a Francia fijamente.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño y luego mira a Austria, encontrándose con su mirada y sosteniéndosela por un instante, antes de bajarla un poco avergonzado.

—Siento... causar estos problemas en tu casa —indica sintiéndose un poco humillado por tener que decirlo. Austria entrecierra los ojos, no muy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, pensando—. Él tiene una opinión demasiado... Especifica de mí, me agradaría que alguna vez se diera la oportunidad de cambiarla— agrega al verle la cara, intentando seguir un poco el juego.

—Y crees que esta es la mejor estrategia —sentencia en plan "ya veo".

—¿A qué te refieres con "esta"? —pregunta suspicaz, mirándole.

—Dímelo tú —da un paso hacia él, poniendo las manos en el respaldo de la silla.

—Ciertamente tratar de besarle no me ha dado resultado en un par de ocasiones —indica cerrando los ojos y pensando que esto es terriblemente... Incómodo con Austria, pero pensando que si acaso vio algo...

—Entiendo —sigue valorándolo—. Es curioso.

Francia levanta una ceja y abre los ojos.

—¿Que te lo parece?

—Que tengas tanto interés en cambiar lo que piensa sobre ti como para que intentar besarle no te haya funcionado un par de veces —le mira por encima de las gafas, escrutándole.

—Supongo que desde tu punto de vista lo es... —replica. El austriaco se encoge de hombros.

—No todo el mundo consigue excusas bien elaboradas para sus actos —comenta al aire.

—¿Eh? —Francia le mira con su mejor cara de confusión. Austria le mira con una mirada cargada de sentido **—.** Supongo que no todo el mundo puede... — asiente encogiéndose de hombros, con desinterés, preguntándose por qué razón ha de estar buscando excusas bien elaboradas que darle a Austria, sin entender realmente el gran interés que tiene él por el tema.

—Y aun así son necesarias en algunos momentos y para ciertas cosas... cuando hay una amenaza de conflicto, por ejemplo —le mira intensamente el moreno. Francia se echa hacia atrás en su asiento, empezando a entender por dónde va a la cosa.

—Amenaza de conflicto. Ya imaginaba yo que tu sed de chisme no daba para tanto —agrega bajando el tono—. Yo no estoy al tanto de ninguna amenaza de conflicto, _mon ami,_ ¿tú te sientes amenazado? —le mira a los ojos con la misma intensidad.

—Es curioso que digas que no te lo sientes cuando acabas de ser agredido —replica—. Quizás algunas personas podrían ver con malos ojos esos intentos tuyos para cambiar las ideas de la gente.

El galo se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos, pensando que realmente quisiera no tener que tener esta conversación con él.

—No creo que tú debas preocuparte por eso, _cher._

— _Frankreich_ , desde que vivimos en una comunidad, la independencia y las preocupaciones son ligeramente menos relativas —explica como Alemania explicó. Francia suspira, parpadeando lentamente.

—¿Y eso les da derecho a hacer pruebas estúpidas en lugar de venir directamente a preguntar las cosas?

—Pruebas estúpidas... —repite con una ceja levantada.

—La _fondue_ , el baile... —explica.

—Oh... qué curioso —repite sonriendo triunfante. Ojos galos en blanco.

—¿No estabas haciendo esas pruebas idiotas tú?

—Yo estaba hablando de _Römer_ ahora —responde. Francia frunce el ceño.

—¿No estamos hablando de _Amerique et Russie_?

Austria sonríe de lado.

—¿Hablando de la comunidad europea? lo dudo.

—Mira _Autriche..._ realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de mi vida personal con _Romano_ o _Angleterre_ o el resto de la comunidad europea contigo —protesta apretando los ojos—. Si hay algo que quieras saber, algo específico... o algo que quieras advertirme o pedirme —se cruza de brazos—. Te escucho.

—Evidentemente cualquier advertencia será vana, cualquier idea infundada y cualquier opinión ignorada, así que...

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, _Frankreich_ , la cuestión radica en si pedírtelo va a servir de algo realmente.

—No quieres advertirme, darme ideas u opiniones... ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¿Echarme en cara que sabes mi sucio secreto? Entre más te metas tú y todos los demás en esto, más complicado me están poniendo algo que ya de por si es complicado.

—Quizás podrías plantearte entonces lo que queremos todos los demás como la única opción factible.

El rubio se mete las manos en los bolsillos, mirándole. Austria levanta la barbilla y sigue.

—A mi realmente me das lo mismo. Me da lo mismo si estas con _England,_ con _Römer_ , con _Spanien_ o con los cuatro a la vez, me da lo mismo si eres tan idiota como para declararle la guerra a _Russland_ o planeas bombardear _Amerika..._ pero mi economía se sustenta con la tuya, así que si algo amenaza tu economía, amenaza la mía también. Y si algo voy a hacer va a ser protegerme.

—¿Y qué exactamente es lo que te parece que amenaza mi economía? _Amerique?_ —levanta una ceja.

—No tienes que contarme de tus excelentes planes de contención y protección. Todos hemos visto la efectividad de los mismos con —hace una pausa—, las pruebas estúpidas.

Francia sigue mirándole, realmente sin saber qué decir.

—Asumo que aún no hablas con _Allemagne_ —indica mirando al suelo.

—Así que quizás seas tú quien pueda decirme como planeas paliar esto —le mira apartando la silla, sentándose y cruzando los dedos de las manos, ignorando ese comentario.

—Creo que esto va a paliarse solo, _Autriche_ —explica. Austria levanta las cejas, pensando—. Por desgracia... —agrega.

—Es una pena, esperaba realmente no tener que intervenir en esto y dejar que tú mismo te hicieras cargo, pero tu poca responsabilidad demostrada no me deja más opción que ocuparme yo mismo de que mis intereses se mantengan adecuados.

Francia se humedece de nuevo los labios.

—Creo que tú, con todo y todo, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que REALMENTE pasa.

—Quizás puedas ponerme al corriente y evitar males mayores —propone suavemente.

—Estás demasiado enfocado en el problema incorrecto —traga saliva—. Pero si quieres seguir haciendo el ridículo y metiéndote en MÍ... —se detiene—. _Allemagne_ —responde escuetamente.

—¿Que hay con él? —pregunta pensando que es una estrategia de distracción.

—Habla con _Allemagne,_ él podrá ponerte al corriente de manera considerablemente más objetiva —se pasa una mano por el pelo. Austria suspira y niega con la cabeza—. _Non?_

—Hablaré con _Deustchland_ como me pides —concede— y actuaré de la manera en que me parezca mejor. Pero debes saber que no planeo darte muchas más oportunidades —amenaza. Francia se ríe amargamente.

—¿Oportunidades de _quoi, Autriche_?

—De arreglarlo tú mismo— sentencia sin reírse.

—No necesito tus oportunidades, _Autriche._ Yo arreglaré las cosas como mejor ME convenga a mí, de igual manera que tú puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

—Excelente —sentencia con cinismo. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse—. En otro orden de cosas —suelta cambiando el tema— tu muchacho me agrada y mi niña parece estar contenta con él. Planeo tomar una serie de medidas en relación a los sucesos recientes y agradecería vuestra colaboración o la absoluta abstención de inmiscuirse en ello.

—¿Qué clase de medidas? —pregunta Francia con cansancio.

—Las habituales —niega con la cabeza como quitándole importancia—. Castigar a quien merece ser castigado, premiar a quien merece ser premiado y —suspira—. Tratar con delicadeza las cosas que requieren un cuidado especial —le mira con una mirada cargada de sentido refiriéndose a que no le digan a Suiza lo que ha pasado. El galo se humedece de nuevo los labios sin decir nada.

Entretanto, cuando Suiza sale con Inglaterra al jardín le comenta que… sabía algo de Francia. Inglaterra abre más los ojos empezando a entrar en pánico, pensando en lo de ayer con la fondue y en que ha estado haciendo el tonto con el mando y sintiéndose muy culpable y nervioso.

—¡Es mentira! —grita muy sonrojado.

—Es... ¿mentira? —levanta las cejas Suiza, sorprendido, pensando que no lo ha dicho...

—Yes! Yes! A lie... Absolutly a lie! —grita Inglaterra histérico dando un paso atrás. Suiza con los ojos absolutamente abiertos, nervioso y sin saber qué decir.

—Lo... lo siento, England, yo...

—No sé cómo has podido creerlo, Switzerland, creía que éramos amigos— al notar vacilar a Suiza toma confianza, el helvético frunce el ceño, empezando a suponer que Inglaterra no sabe de lo que hablan. Traga saliva.

—Me han dicho que France tenía un amante y...

—WHAT? —histérico—. ¿¡Te han dicho!? Who in the hell? ¿Cuánta gente hay en esto?

—Pues... —se muerde el labio, pidiendo perdón internamente por hacerle a Inglaterra esto—... asumo que Spain y...

—Spain? Spain te lo ha dicho? —a punto de tomar a Suiza de las solapas para que hable.

—England, tranquilízate, bitte —pide. El británico le pone las manos en los hombros con el corazón taquicárdico mirándole fijamente. Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Estás... celoso o algo? —pregunta pensando que va a matarle, pero le ha dicho a Austria que va a ayudarle.

—What? Ce... Celoso? —vacila y abre los ojos mirándole aun porque eso significa que no cree que sea él el amante.

—¿De... Römer? —aclara nada seguro de lo que está diciendo.

—Romano! —exclama cayendo en la cuenta. En la cabeza todo le encaja de pronto. Suiza le mira como si estuviera loco mientras Inglaterra se lleva la mano a la cara mucho más tranquilo.

—¿Estas...? —se acuerda de lo que ha dicho y piensa que es demasiado obvio mirándole un poco en pánico.

—England, a mí no me importa pero... —Suiza le sigue mirando, con el ceño fruncido, pensando que hay algo que aquí no encaja.

—Es mentira —insiste para eliminar la posibilidad de que se dé cuenta—. Lo de Romano, es mentira.

—¿Es... mentira? —levanta las cejas, descolocado, pensando en Inglaterra y su propia teoría.

—Su —carraspea—, amante no es Romano —explica mirándole fijamente—. Eso te estaba diciendo antes.

El helvético levanta las cejas, escuchándole atentamente, Inglaterra toma aire.

—Es Belgium. Tiene una cita con ella mañana, él mismo me lo ha contado antes —acaba.

—Belgium? —lo mira fijamente, puesto que pensaba que iba a decir que era él—. ¿Y tú estabas histérico por qué...?

—Porque... —sostiene el aire pensando—. Eso fue una broma.

—Una broma —Suiza le mira aun a los ojos, realmente sin creerle, serio.

—Yo me invente que era Romano, para molestarle, quería que se peleara con Spain, porque siempre está molestándome... Por eso hemos estado peleando ayer y ahora —explica.

—¿Y no debería ser él el enojado contigo y no al revés? —sigue mirándole, considerando que todo esto es absurdo.

—Él se está vengando —explica Inglaterra apartando la cara, nerviosito.

—Esto es estúpido —parpadea.

—Está... Está haciendo todo eso... Quiere hacerle creer a todo el mundo que soy yo para ponerme en problemas y para que América se enoje conmigo —añade—. Por eso antes estaba haciendo el imbécil y... He acabado por golpearle, porque me desespera —frunce el ceño. Suiza parpadea, valorándolo, e inclina la cabeza

—Es... bastante convincente ¿Cómo es que le sigues hablando? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—¿Bastante convincente? ¡Es la verdad! —exclama un poco indignado.

—Él, él es bastante convincente. Lo que ha hecho en la mesa... —señala hacia adentro.

—Ah, él… —aprieta los ojos sintiéndose culpable—. Es un buen actor. No sería la primera vez que finge... Esas cosas.

Suiza abre los ojos un instante más de lo normal, sonrojándose mucho y desviando la mirada. Carraspea. Inglaterra sigue incomodo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos apretados.

—Well... —bufa por la nariz—. Ya sabes la verdad, no... No esperaba tener que... —suspira mirando el suelo, sintiéndose mal al pensar lo mucho mucho que le quiere.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte —susurra—. No pensé que tuviera nada que ver contigo el hecho de que estuviera con Römer, sólo estaba... —se encoge de hombros.

—Esperaría que... No tengo ni idea —se frota los ojos—. Él no... No tengo ni idea.

—Es un cabrón, toda la vida lo ha sido —frunce el ceño aun sonrojadillo, por cierto.

—Yes...—aprieta más los ojos sin ningunas ganas de oír esto, pensando en lo que le dijo antes de ayer de que nadie quería despertar con él y recordando que le dijo a Francia que le había mentido.

—No me extraña que no haya nadie que le quiera —insiste con el ceño fruncido, manos en los bolsillos, mirando a las montañas.

—Belgium parecía no estar de acuerdo —Inglaterra en plan autoflagelación, apretando los dientes.

—Pues Belgium debería tener cuidado —Suiza en plan absoluta empatía con Inglaterra... al menos según él.

—Quizás ella logre lo que nadie ha logrado —Inglaterra el esperanzado.

—Nadie va a lograr enderezarle... NADIE. Lleva rompiéndole el corazón a quien se deja por cientos de años... —se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo unos instantes después y se sonroja, mirando al suelo y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. El inglés le mira desconsolado y un poco asustado, porque sabe que tiene razón—. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? —pregunta refunfuñando intentando cambiar el tema.

—Yes... Thank you —miente.

—Vamos adentro —propone mirando el suelo aun avergonzadillo. El británico asiente con la cabeza gacha, taciturno.

Suiza le guía adentro, con el ceño fruncido también y algo sonrojado, el inglés le sigue sin prestar atención a casi nada, pensando. Entran al comedor y Francia aprieta los ojos, suprimiendo el impulso de correr hacia Inglaterra y tomarle de la mano y llevárselo de ahí a donde sea que esté lejos de todo el maldito mundo.

Inglaterra mira a Francia con una carita de desolación absoluta en plan "necesito un abrazo" y Austria les mira a ambos entrar intentando escrutar sus expresiones para deducir que ha pasado. Suiza carraspea, sentándose junto a Austria sin mirarle.

Francia abre los ojos después de un instante, mirando a Inglaterra también desconsolado, pasándose una mano por la barbilla pensando en lo que ha dicho, que además Austria sabe, que está a su merced, que todos lo saben, que es un maldito desastre, que como siempre está a punto de perderle, que están terriblemente jodidos... y que fue una mala idea venir. Austria se pone bien las gafas.

—¿Alguien va a querer algo de postre?

—No en realidad... yo estoy terriblemente cansado y creo que debería irme pronto —especifica Francia pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra desvía la mirada mientras sigue valorando si será cierto o no todo esto, si Francia realmente... o es solo un producto de su imaginación, pensando en Estados Unidos otra vez y sintiéndose culpable como siempre, dando ánimos por lo de Bélgica y pensando en si Francia no se aprovechara de ella por un momento... desestimando la idea al recordar que él no quería ir con ella... levanta la mirada al oírlo.

—¿Han traído coche? —pregunta Suiza mirando a Austria de reojo y carraspea. Inglaterra niega.

—Vinimos en taxi desde el aeropuerto, después de recuperar las maletas en Lufthansa —explica.

—No hay trenes a Paris a esta hora —aclara Suiza mirando su reloj.

—Supongo que podría ofreceros un cuarto para pasar la noche, sobre todo porque tampoco creo que haya vuelos —Propone Austria con un poco de mala idea. Francia le mira, levantando una ceja. Le sonríe un instante después con su mejor sonrisa fingida.

—¿Tienes dos cuartos?

—Por supuesto, a eso me refería, un cuarto para cada uno —responde. Inglaterra les mira a uno y al otro.

—No... No querría molestar —le dice a Suiza sinceramente.

—No creo que sea ninguna molestia —Suiza mira a Austria.

—En absoluto, England, no tienes de qué preocuparte —asiente Austria con la cabeza.

—Bien, agradezco el gesto, Autriche —Francia suspira. Austria asiente con la cabeza y se levanta.

—Si me acompañáis... —hace un gesto, Suiza se levanta, mirando a Austria.

—¿Te ayudo en algo o... voy a acostar a Liecthenstein? —que tiene seis meses de edad y no se puede acostar sola...

—Puedes ir con Liechtenstein —asegura el moreno.

—Danke —mira a Inglaterra—. Buenas noches, England —mira a Francia—. France... —mira a Austria—. Te veo en nuestro... —se calla, sonrojándose—. En tu... en... yo...

Austria levanta una ceja y sonríe divertido... y yo creo que los tres presentes lo van a matar. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y sale de la mesa, yendo a la puerta por su maleta. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo, aun medio ausente y se da cuenta de que todos se han levantado un poco tarde, así que se levanta también.

—Ehh... guten tag —suelta Suiza rojo como tomate y sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Good night —saluda Inglaterra sin saber por qué. Francia vuelve unos instantes después con su maleta en la mano y el ceño fruncido. Al verlo, Inglaterra se va a por las suyas (varias) también, arrastrando los pies... cuando vuelve Austria les dirige hasta un cuarto.

—Frankreich? —le ofrece abriendo la puerta de uno.

—Merci. Autriche. Bonne nuit —indica entrando al cuarto que le ha ofrecido Austria, sin mirar siquiera a Inglaterra.

—Guten natch —saluda Austria y se vuelve a Inglaterra—. Si me acompañas, England…

—Autriche... —le detiene Francia antes de que se vayan, girándose a mirarle, él le mira—. Necesito urgentemente fumarme un cigarrillo —sonríe un poco, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo por un instante—. Es inevitable —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Tienes algún problema en que baje al jardín a hacerlo? No quisiera que Suisse me traspasara con una bala al escuchar sonidos en el pasillo.

—En absoluto —le señala las escaleras—. Solo asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta cuando vuelvas a entrar —pide.

—No tengas cuidado —sonríe. Inglaterra frunce un poco el ceño y le mira sin entender mucho—. Bien. Buenas noches —se gira hacia su maleta.

Austria e Inglaterra se alejan por el pasillo. Francia cierra la puerta en cuanto se alejan y se echa en la cama, haciéndose bolita. Austria le muestra a Inglaterra su cuarto, el más alejado del de Francia, justo al lado del cuarto grande (pared con pared) le desea buenas noches antes de irse al propio.

Inglaterra se queda en el cuarto, de pie un momento y suspira... Se pasa la mano por el pelo para tratar de tranquilizarse y tomar las cosas de forma un poco más cínica y menos dramática, empezando a ponerse el pijama. En cuanto se quita los pantalones, nota el mando... Lo deja sobre la mesita de noche mirándolo fijamente y mordiéndose el labio.

Suiza sube con Liechtenstein un par de minutos más tarde, después de ayudarle a guardar el último plato a la pobre inocente.

Francia saca su celular y... todos nos preguntamos si Inglaterra tiene el mismo número "Allò?" escribe haciéndose la misma pregunta. Pero no lo tiene, por eso les mando un mensaje a todos... pero no a Francia, porque Francia estaba a su lado y no quería que le sonara el teléfono entonces frente a ellos.

El francés se queda mirando el teléfono un rato, esperando respuesta, y después de un par de minutos asume que la vida el día de hoy es una real mierda. Inglaterra sigue preparándose para irse a la cama mirando en el mandito en la mesita de noche... Se mete bajo la manta y lo toma en sus manos, solo observándolo.

Así que bueno, pues nada... el galo se quita la ropa con desgano, va al baño a mear y duda un instante si quitarse o no el asunto, pensando que todo, TODO es una mierda e Inglaterra le da un toquecito, casi por error.

Francia lo siente, de inmediato, cerrando los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta, pensando que no, que no le puede hacer eso... y que... joder, que se suponía que tenía que venir a su cuarto, y que da lo mismo a estas alturas porque Austria lo sabe todo, seguro Suiza también y Alemania y todo el jodido mundo y a nadie le importa un bledo que sea su estúpido secreto y que va a terminar muerto de una u otra forma, y que ni siquiera puede ir a buscarle él porque no tiene idea de donde coño está. Sale del baño y toma su teléfono de la mesita de noche marcando el número de Inglaterra.

Pero Ese número no es el número de Inglaterra así que no hay respuesta más que la voz esa del "teléfono apagado o fuera de cobertura". Al tercer timbrazo lanza el teléfono por ahí, haciéndose bolita en la cama y lloriqueando un poco. Inglaterra da otro toquecito al mando y Francia aprieta los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Angleterre... Por favor... ven... —susurra aun sabiendo que no le oye

Inglaterra sigue en la cama, con el mandito y como respuesta, recibe un toque un poco más largo... pero ya le decimos que él no va a ir después de lo que le ha dicho a Suiza que sospechan del amante.

—Deja de jugar conmigo y ven... —susurra Francia, mitad gemido, mitad sollozo. Francia recibe otro toque más largo porque Inglaterra quiere que vaya también. Él se muerde el labio, girándose boca arriba y empezando a reaccionar, apretando los ojos—. No quiero... No. Quiero. Así! —protesta mordiéndose de nuevo el labio.

Por unos instantes no pasa nada y recibe otro toque largo.

—Aaaaaaaaah... Merde! —protesta poniéndose una mano en la torre Eiffel... vacilando—. No quiero... ¡No quiero sin ti! —se queja mientras Inglaterra sigue con lo que está haciendo.

Entonces el galo toma una decisión de repente, levantándose de la cama, poniéndose la menor cantidad de ropa posible... es decir, sus pantalones y su camisa. Sale al pasillo, temblando un poco, intentando averiguar dónde coño está hasta que llegar a las habitaciones al otro lado del pasillo, fastidiado, incómodo y con el ceño fruncido, pensando que esto fue quizás una mala idea pensando que, los cuartos más alejados, deben ser los ocupados por ellos... Austria y Suiza en el más grande, Liechtenstein en uno... y... nota que hay una manga de camisa atrapada saliendo de una de las puertas.

Analiza la puerta, pensando que Austria sería perfectamente capaz de hacer algo así para atraparlo con las manos en la masa pero al final toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre... al diablo con todo.

* * *

 _The neverending draaaaAmaaaaa nananaaa nananaaa nananaaaaaaa ¡No se te olvide agradecerle a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Inglaterra, en la cama, tiene un infarto soltando el mando porque estaba a punto de darle de nuevo. Se pone SUPER Colorado tapándose hasta la nariz. Francia se destensa un poco notando de inmediato que no puede ser el cuarto de Austria.

— _Angleterre..._ —susurra taaaan quedito, que quizás Liecthenstein le escuche. Inglaterra sigue tapado hasta la nariz, histéricolocoperdido.

— _Fra... France..._

— _Dieu..._ —susurra cerrando la puerta tras él con muuuucho cuidado, acercándose a la cama de Inglaterra, que se separa un poquito desde dentro de ella, aun sonrojado como la cruz de su bandera, mirando a Francia con ojos como platos.

Estaba en la cama histérico, sonrojado, cubriéndose y apartándose de Francia después de que le pillara _in fraganti_ absoluto. Francia se acerca a la cama, sentándose en ella.

— _Je..._ —susurra. El inglés se tensa, sonrojándose y cubriéndose más—. ¿Qué haces? —susurra Francia sin entender por qué no está abrazándole y besándole o... Al menos abriendo las cobijas. Se quita la camisa igualmente.

Inglaterra entra en taquicardia abriendo mucho los ojos cuando ve que empieza a denudarse, sin poder evitar llevarse las manos al asunto que tiene bastante cerca de dar la hora en punto.

— _i... I..._

— _Angleterre..._ —traga saliva y le mira desconsoladito—. Estabas... Jugando con el estúpido controlito y yo... —susurra... —. Y tú y...

Sangra un poquito por la nariz y se sobre los mocos y la sangre, mirándole sin saber si rendirse de nuevo al abrazo que necesitaba antes o a lo de ahora. Se sonroja muchísimo más con esa acusación, cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

— _I..._

Francia se quita el pantalón.

—No quiero irme a mi cuarto... ¡No es justo! —niño pequeño.

— _Bloody hell!_ —protesta agarrándose con fuerza e intentando no mirarle. Francia levanta las cobijas de la cama y se mete, e inmediatamente el inglesito entra en pánico cuando nota que las levanta—. _No! No! Stop! What aré you doing!?_

—Shhhh! —le calla— ¿Que... coño crees que hago? —susurra un poco desconsolado.

— _France!_ —protesta histérico... mirando sus pantalones del pijama y calzoncillos que están en el suelo en el lado de la cama por el que se ha metido Francia.

—¡Estabas jugando con el controlito! —replica y se le acerca. Inglaterra se sonroja más.

—¡Es mentira! —responde muy, muy, muy nervioso con una mentira patéticamente obvia. Ojos franceses en blanco.

—¡No es mentira! _Angleterre... S'il vous plait..._ No me hagas —se acerca más a él—, dormir solo hoy... —le pasa una mano por encima—. Yo... —descubre que está desnudo... Y se calla. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho más al notar la caricia, dándose la vuelta.

—Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina.

— _Mon dieu..._ —sorprendidillo.

— _Shut the hell up!_ ¡No es lo que piensas! —responde histérico. Francia sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo, acercándose a él del todo. Inglaterra tiembla sin saber qué hacer, hecho bolita de espalda a Francia, sin soltarse el asunto y sin pantalones. El galo cambia el tono de voz a uno mucho más seguro—. Si no es lo que creo, ¿qué es? —cubre la mano de Inglaterra con la suya, tranquilizándose. Inglaterra respira agitadamente.

— _I... I..._ Estaba...

—Shhh... —vuelve a callarle, besándole el hombro—. An _gleterre?_

Éste aprieta los ojos.

—Tú eres más pervertido, ¡ni siquiera te quitaste eso!

—Al menos me hacía saber que estabas pensando en mí —le susurra al oído, quitándole la mano de sus regiones vitales, empezando a quitarlas.

—¡Yo no estaba...! —se da la vuelta para mirarle, histérico, mintiendo, por supuesto. Francia le sonríe.

— _Je t'aime_ —le susurra. Inglaterra le mira... Y se acuerda de lo que le ha dicho Suiza... Y le tiembla el labio empañándosele un poco los ojos y se le echa encima en un impulso para besarle con esos besos reparadores.

Y Francia le corresponde con toda la pasión y el cariño que tiene de manera totalmente ansiosa, por cierto. Inglaterra le pasa la mano por encima, atrayéndole hacia si cuanto puede, abrazándole y sintiéndose mucho mejor. Y qué decir de Francia que creo que está llorando un poco en el beso... Tranquilizándose mucho, mucho cuando le abraza.

Al cabo de un poco el inglés se separa del beso, pero no del abrazo, tocando la frente a Francia con la suya.

— _Everything_ _it's right now... You are with me, you are in home_ —susurra.

Francia se muerde el labio, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poquito, con un sollocillo... le pasa una mano por el pelo de la nuca cerrando los ojos.

—Estamos juntos... Todo va a estar bien —susurra para sí mismo... Y para Inglaterra.

Él le aprieta un poco más el abrazo, sonriendo un poquito también y pensando que Suiza es un imbécil. Francia sonríe, sintiéndose bastante, bastante mejor de repente, relajándose.

—Vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo —susurra después de un ratito de abrazo. E Inglaterra, que estaba empezando a quedarse dormido…

—¿Mmm?

Francia le acaricia el pelo, besándole los ojos y los labios suavemente, bajando una mano hasta las regiones vitales del inglés.

—Sólo... shh —le pone un dedo en los labios e Inglaterra se despierta de golpe de su adormecimiento, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose—. Vas a tener que ser muy silencioso, ¿bien? —le sonríe un poquito.

— _Wha... Wha..._ Mmm... Ah... Eh... —balbucea con el corazón desbocado.

—Shh... —gira hasta ponérsele encima—. Están aquí junto, _cher,_ así que... hemos de hacer esto en silencio total —le susurra al oído. Inglaterra traga saliva, temblando un poco—. Pero es mejor que hacerlo solo, ¿no crees? —agrega lamiéndole (odioeseverbopordios) la oreja.

— _I... I..._ —vacila HISTERICO—. ¡No quiero! —miente.

—Si quieres... estabas tú solo aquí, pensando en mí —succiona atrás de su oído.

—¡Aaaah! —gime un poco apretando los ojos y reaccionando otra vez—. No... No es cierto... —miente otra vez.

— ¿Entonces en quien pensabas mientras tenías ese controlito en la mano? —le besa el cuello y la manzana de Adán.

— _I..._ No tenía... _I... I mean..._ Se me cayó al suelo —se inventa de manera nada creíble, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y no pudiendo hacerlo.

—Quizás podrías ocupar esa boca en otras actividades, _mon petit lapin..._ algunas más útiles...

— _What?_ —abre los ojos mirándole mientras piensa en algunas guarradas que le hacen sonrojarse terriblemente. Francia se ríe un poco, bajito, sabiendo que ha logrado que piense en algo así. Inglaterra frunce el ceño al oírle reírse y en un movimiento rápido le levanta dándole la vuelta para quedar él encima, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza para inmovilizarle. (Inglaterra siempre reacciona así, me hace gracia. Es que cuando no sabe qué hacer, es violento)

—Vas por buen camino... —Francia le sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios y cerrándole un ojo. Inglaterra sonríe un poquito.

— _Shut up, you bloody wanker_ —suelta sujetándole ambas manos con una suya mientras con la otra recupera el controlito. Francia sonríe más, levantando una ceja y parpadeando lentamente. El inglés vuelve a sostenerle inmovilizado con las dos manos—. Ya veremos quién es el que grita —le reta apretando el botoncito mientras le impide moverse y le besa en el cuello.

—Mmmm... —Protesta cerrando los ojos y haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, y quizás... podríamos dejarlos solos. Quizás.

xoOXOox

Suiza toca la puerta del cuarto de Austria un rato después, ya que ha ido a acostar a Liecthenstein y demás. Austria acaba de lavarse los dientes, secándose la boca con la toalla y saca la cabeza del baño... Piensa en decir adelante y piensa que si es Francia buscando el cuarto de Inglaterra o viceversa y grita, se irán... Se dirige a la puerta directamente abriendo. Suiza se sonroja

— _Hallo..._

Abre un poco los ojos al verle y sonríe.

— _Hallo_ —saluda dejándole entrar y Suiza entra con la cabeza algo gacha, caminando con seguridad como siempre, pensando en eso del asunto de "nuestro cuarto".

—Acabo de dejar a _Lili_ en su cuarto y eso... —explica de pie a la mitad de la sala del cuarto. Austria cierra la puerta.

—Bien

Suiza le mira.

—¿Qué ha pasado con _France_?

—Les he dejado en dos cuartos separados. No dudo ni por un momento que si mañana te despiertas lo bastante temprano les encontraremos en el mismo.

El helvético levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—No es lo que me ha dicho _England._

—¿Que te ha dicho _England_? —pregunta Austria metiéndose en la cama. Suiza le mira de reojo, tomando su pijama de su maleta.

—Me ha dicho un montón de cosas, que no necesariamente me hacen sentido... para empezar, que no es él, ni _Römer_ el amante… —se mete al baño, poniéndose el pijama rápidamente. Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—No oigo lo que dices en el baño —responde—. ¿No es qué?

Saca la cabeza rubia con la boca llena de espuma y el cepillo en la mano.

— _Römer_ ni él... awahwarasha... un minufho...

El austriaco le mira y se vuelve, quitándose las gafas y colocándolas con cuidado sobre su mesita de noche, alineándolas con... El universo en general. Suiza sale un par de minutos más tarde, empijamado, y aseado. Sonrojándose un poco va a su lado de la cama, sentándose de espaldas a Austria, sobre las cobijas... como esperando que le inviten.

—¿Y? —pregunta Austria mirándole. Él le mira de reojo sonrojándose, suspira y se mete en las cobijas.

—No es _Römer_ , eso lo inventó _England_ para molestar a _France._

Austria levanta una ceja.

— _Spanien_ no parecía opinar lo mismo y... ¿Bien? ¿Ha confesado?

—¿Confesado qué? —le mira—. No ha confesado nada, _Österreich..._ escucha —le mira. El moreno hace un gesto para que hable—. Están peleando... es lo único que están haciendo. Uno primero, el otro después.

Austria le mira incrédulo.

—Aja...

— _England..._ está hasta los cojones de _France_ , ¡y no le culpo!

—El asunto aquí es que _Frankreich_ no parece estar de acuerdo con eso.

—Y tan hasta los cojones está, que inventó lo de _Römer,_ para que pelearan... él y _Spanien..._ —pone una mano frente a él para pedirle tiempo—. Espera... es que sí tiene lógica. Ahora llego a ese punto.

—Aja —sigue escuchándole.

— _France, France_ tiene un plan. Quiere boicotear la relación de _England_ con _America..._ Y tiene lógica, ¿sabes? El cabrón. _England_ está bien con el chico y _France..._ está intentando que todos estemos convencidos de que eso... PASA entre ellos —Austria sigue mirándole fijamente, pensando—. Ni siquiera está interesado en _England..._ y ni siquiera le está haciendo pensar que está interesado en él, ¿sabes? Está saliendo con más personas... —agrega—. Tiene una cita con _Belgium_ mañana.

Austria levanta una ceja.

—Es decir, ¿ _Frankreich_ quiere que los demás pensemos que están juntos, pero no está tratando de seducirle?

—Está tratando de seducirle como SIEMPRE está tratando de seducir a todo el mundo, _Österreich..._

—Exacto, a eso me refiero... ¿Está tratando que creamos eso, pero su comportamiento hacia _England_ no ha cambiado? ¿Ellos están peleando? Antes estaban peleando y... Creo que si yo fuera _England_ simplemente le retiraría la palabra.

—Yo le mataría o algo... pero es que no están fácil, _Österreich_. No es tan fácil cuando _France_ te habla y te... seduce —explica y se sonroja. Austria le mira de reojo, apretando los dientes imperceptiblemente.

—Pero él sabe que no le está seduciendo.

—Aun así... es _France_ —se sonroja más y el austriaco frunce el ceño.

—Tengo que pensar en esto con calma.

Suiza le mira un poco desconsoladito, incomodillo, levantando un dedo y poniéndoselo en el ceño fruncido. El moreno hace los ojos en blanco tendiéndose en la cama. Suiza quita la mano de inmediato.

— _Was?_

—Nada.

Suiza se le acerca más, tragando saliva.

—¿Ves? Esto es justo lo que hace— le mira a los ojos. Austria le mira.

— _Was?_ —Ojos en blanco, ceño fruncido—. En realidad no sé si estoy tan interesado en ellos, empiezo a estar harto yo también.

Sentado aún, el helvético pasa una mano por encima de él para ponerla al otro lado de su cabeza. Le pasa un dedo por una ceja... sin creer que lo esté haciendo. Austria parpadea, mirándole.

—Creo que esto parece una mala novela... —susurra dibujándole el contorno de la nariz con el dedo y nosotras decimos "hombre, gracias muchacho"—. Se pelean, se inventan cosas... _England_ está harto —insiste. Austria cierra los ojos.

—Es realmente hartante, entiendo que _Deustchland_ esté de los nervios.

—Por eso es que yo no salía de casa, _liebe_ —responde algo en broma, algo en sarcasmo... sin pensar y luego se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se detiene, sonrojándose. Austria sonríe un poco sin abrir los ojos—. Es decir... _ja..._ son hartantes.

—No recuerdo que tú tengas nada que ver en esto como para que te mantuvieran encerrado —abre los ojos. Suiza quita la mano de la cara de Austria y se hace un poco para atrás.

— _Was?_

—El motivo para no salir de casa —repite mirándole **.**

—Todos estaban dementes... —traga saliva—. Están dementes. ¡Tú acabas de decirlo! — se defiende.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo estaban si no salías?

—¿De cuándo estás hablando? Y no es que no saliera, siempre he tenido que salir, un poco...

Sonríe el moreno.

—No importa —Austria pone nervioso a Suiza con absoluta facilidad. Suiza le mira, ha dicho cosas que Suiza cree que debería entender. Austria sigue sonriéndole.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —vacila—. Estás... ¿bromeando conmigo o algo?

—O algo —se encoge de hombros. El helvético levanta una ceja sin estar seguro de entender.

—¿Eso es que sí?

—No he dicho " _ja_ " —responde y Suiza parpadea, perdido. Austria sonríe más. Suiza frunce el ceño, sin entender.

—¿Qué haces entonces?

—¿Que hago de qué?

—Has dicho que no estás bromeando pero estás haciendo "algo".

—A mí me parece que sólo estoy aquí tumbado en... Nuestra cama, en... Nuestro cuarto —responde "inocentemente" y el suizo abre la boca y se sonroja. Austria se ríe un poco.

—Yo... eso fue... no... —se hace más para atrás, quitándole la mano del otro lado de la cabeza.

—¿Aja? —insiste girándose hacia él **.**

—Yo no... Fue... una manera de hablar... —murmura. El moreno le pone el pelo tras la oreja —Yoo... —bufa—. Lo... No era mi intención y... —carraspea.

—Suena bien —le mira a los ojos y el otro se sonroja y le sostiene la mirada.

—Lo... ¿hace?

—Bastante, tiene un buen timbre "nuestro cuarto" —repite suavemente escuchando como si fuera una melodía. Suiza traga saliva, intentando averiguar si se está burlando de él.

—Un buen… ¿timbre?

Austria le mira a la cara y se ríe un poquito

—¿Qué opinas de lo de devolver el _Bosendorfen_ a _Berlin_? —cambia de tema—. He pensado que ya una vez mancillado, no tendrá gracia volverlo a hacer.

Y entonces el helvético frunce el ceño en automático tomando las cobijas y tapándose hasta el cuello, girando para darle la espalda.

—Es tu piano, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

—Detesto... Detesto el de pared que hay ahí ahora... —sigue— y no quisiera llevar el _Yamaha_ a _Berlin,_ es demasiado valioso y no me fio ni un pelo de _Preussen._

El rubio le mira de reojo, sin creérselo un instante, frunciendo el ceño aun.

—Ya te dije que es tu piano, sólo hace falta pedirlo, mañana puedo devolvértelo si tienes tanta prisa.

—Es mi piano, pero está en tu casa, tendrían que entrar uno y sacar el otro... —explica y Suiza se queda callado un poco y le mira de reojo otra vez.

—No tienes que darme un piano de consolación.

Levanta las cejas.

—No es un piano de consolación, es mi _Yamaha._ Y no te lo estoy dando —añade. Suiza gruñe, acurrucándose... y gruñe más cuando le dice lo segundo—. Si pudiera me llevaría el _Steinway..._ Pero es demasiado delicado y demasiado valioso.

—Y está _Preussen_ además... —murmura sin saber si debería o no de estar de malas.

— _Nein_ , estoy hablando de llevármelo a _Bern_ —le mira. Suiza se gira, descolocado.

— _Was?_ —pregunta bastante dulcemente.

—Si pudiera me llevaría el _Steinway_ a _Bern_ —repite—. Pero no me atrevo a moverlo de su sitio —confiesa.

—¿El _Steinway_? ¿Lo pondrías en mi casa? —incrédulo **.** Austria se encoge de hombros.

—Últimamente paso más tiempo ahí que aquí —explica y el pequeño Suiza sonríe sin poderlo evitar.

—Pero no quiero arriesgarme a moverlo —añade un poco conmovido al notar por su sonrisa que le haría ilusión.

—Pensé que querías llevarte el piano —explica levantando una mano y acariciándole el pelo.

—Mmm _ja_ , en eso consiste, el _Bösendorfen_ a _Berlin_ y el _Yamaha_ a _Bern_ —explica sin entender.

— _Nein, nein..._ pensé que querías llevarte el piano bueno de mi casa y... —sonríe un poquito más—. Podríamos comprar uno nuevo...

—Pero si el _Yamaha_ es mucho más bueno que el _Bösendorfen_ —levanta las cejas.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú sabes— explica.

—Pero si tú los has oído los dos —como si todo el mundo tuviera tu oído para saberlos diferenciar, freak. Suiza lo mira con una cara que describe exactamente lo que eso—. Bueno, supongo que podría ser una confusión relativamente plausible, sólo tenías que preguntar —responde. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—No iba a preguntarte eso, ¡como si me importara que te llevaras el piano! —ay, Suiza...

—Oh, claro —sonríe—, porque enojarte porque me llevaba el piano no es como si te importara que lo hiciera.

El helvético gruñe, sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué tiene tu estúpido _Steinway_ que sea tan genial? —pregunta, mofletes hinchados. Austria levanta las cejas y parpadea, muy sorprendido, lo cual es muy raro en él. ¿Que hace que sea?—. Ya sé que suena fantásticamente... quiero saber, ¿TU _Stainway_ que tiene de diferente de los demás?

—Que es mío —Austria el humilde. El rubio parpadea.

—¿Nada más? —levantando una ceja

—Y que yo lo elegí, prácticamente cuerda a cuerda —responde. Entonces Suiza abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra.

—Entonces supongo que tendrás que conformarte con tu _Yamaha..._

—No puedo cambiar el _Steinway_ de lugar, el clima le afectaría también.

—Yo hablaba de OTRO _Steinway_ —se tapa hasta las orejas de nuevo, acurrucándose de espaldas a Austria.

—Otro... ¿Otro _Steinway_? Tienes idea de lo que costó elegir... ¿Tienes idea de lo caros que son?

—Lo imagino... —susurra cerrando los ojos, tenso—. Sólo estaba... bueno, era una idea ya que no puedes moverlo —explica con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás podría ir a un _Luthier_ a ver que podría costar.

—Quizás podrías portarte bien —bosteza y el austriaco levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué entra en la categoría "portarme bien"? —Austria hace cosas raras. Esas cosas raras con Suiza, que suelta un bufidito que creo que equivale a una risilla.

—Caminar rápido y no llorar — muuuuy sutilmente se acerca a él.

—Ni que tuviera cinco años... Algo más habrá o lo habrías mencionado —sigue y le pone un dedo en la nuca, resiguiendo la columna vertebral por encima de la camiseta del pijama y el suizo tiene un escalofrío, sonrojándose.

—Hablo de... portarte bien y no hacerme pasar demasiadas vergüenzas —susurra con la boca pequeña.

—Por supuesto, lo de llorar no es algo que pase muy a menudo ahora... Lo de andar más deprisa pierdes el tiempo intentándolo y lo de la vergüenza...

Gruñe el suizo.

—Eres insufrible... —protesta haciendo los ojos en blanco aunque nadie le ve.

—El problema con la vergüenza es que hay cosas que te dan vergüenza que te gustan... De hecho, te dan vergüenza POR QUE te gustan, así que no sé si eso estaría o no dentro de portarme bien —sigue y el helvético aprieta los ojos empezando a arrepentirse de pedir algo—. Por supuesto, me refiero a cosas como hacer esto —se le acerca más y le besa en la nuca y en el cuello bajo la oreja y por supuesto que Suiza aprieta los ojos, paralizado y muerto de la vergüenza, empezando a radiar calor debido al sonrojo—. Necesito saber si esto está permitido o no— sigue inocentemente, poniéndole una mano en la cadera y acariciándole un poco, mientras le resigue el cuello con la nariz.

—Maaahlshalawa —responde Suiza teniendo otro escalofrío—. _Ja..._ —susurra y luego aprieta los ojos—. _Nein, nein..._

—No estoy seguro de que esa sea una respuesta satisfactoria... Quizás prefieras que lo repita para decidirlo —y lo repite, quizás aun recreándose un poco más.

—Mmmm... —aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose más—. Vale, vale... ja. Eso... se vale si tanto insistes —suelta con la boca pequeña de nuevo.

—Excelente... Sigamos... —sonríe y le mete la mano dentro del pijama, acariciándole la ingle y la cadera—. ¿Qué me dices de esto? ¿Mm?

— _Mein gott in himmel..._ —protesta en un susurro, apretando los ojos y temblando, porque Austria está demasiado cerca y él esta, como siempre, reaccionando vergonzosamente rápido—. Está bien, eso también... —pone una mano encima de la de Austria, por encima del pijama.

—Imagino que ambas cosas juntas también están permitidas entonces —sigue, repitiéndolas.

— _Ja..._ no tienes que hacerme una demostración, ya tienes permiso —temblando aun, histéricolocoperdido.

—Está bien, está bien... —sonríe—. Probemos algo diferente —sube la mano por su abdomen y el pecho, mientras le besa en los hombros. El suizo aprieta los ojos.

— _Österreich!_ —medio protesta, medio gimotea—. ¿Qué intentas?

—Sólo saber qué es lo que está permitido —se escusa sin detenerse, pero el helvético le detiene otra vez la mano, rojo como un jitomate.

—Es... tas... esto... yo.

—Oh... Y hay otro asunto muy importante, vuélvete _bitte_ —pide.

—O... ¿Otro asunto? —vacila.

—Vuélvete hacia mí, _bitte_ —insiste. Y Suiza se lleva una mano hasta sus regiones vitales y se gira a él, tragando saliva.

— _Was?_

Le besa en los labios y Suiza se deja, claro que se deja y no sólo se deja sino que le corresponde

—¿Esto está permitido? —pregunta cuando se separa un poco demasiado pronto. Suiza le busca los labios como siempre, en cuanto se separa, antes de notar lo que le está haciendo. Austria se lo concede, porque venga... No es como que sea tan importante la respuesta. El helvético se separa cuando está satisfecho, sonrojadito, y le toma unos segundos el deslicuarse el cerebro.

Y cuando ve que parpadea recuperando la consciencia un poco, Austria vuelve a besarle... Y creo que podemos dejarles a su rollo.

xoOXOox

Unas tres horas más tarde, Inglaterra se revuelve sobre Francia, cayéndose de encima suyo y de la cama y Francia se sienta en la cama, con el pelo revuelto y semi dormido (nos hace mucha gracia que Inglaterra se caiga de la cama... es mono).

Inglaterra parpadea y se sienta frotándose en la cadera (donde se ha golpeado) sin entender aun que acaba de pasar... Y lo que ha pasado es que están en una cama individual.

— _Angleterre?_

Éste levanta la cabeza mirándole.

—¡Me has tirado de la cama! —protesta no muy en serio. Francia bosteza mirándole medio dormido.

— _Non!_ Te has caído solo... ven acá —extiende las dos manos hacia él, con media sonrisa. El inglés se pasa una mano por la cabeza, rascándose y se le pega el bostezo—. _Quelle heure est-il?_ — pregunta algo zombie, girando hasta acostarse en la orilla de la cama, viendo a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se levanta y se le echa encima con clara intención de aplastarle, yendo a por su reloj en la otra mesilla.

—Aggg... —protesta un poco sin quitarse, acostando la cabeza en la almohada.

—Son las cuatro menos cuarto —responde el inglés poniendo cara de Clint Eastwood para ver la hora sin apartarse ni un poco, pero sonriendo un poco por la protesta.

—Mmm... Esta hora es inhumana... —sonríe—. Estás calientito.

—Más lo estaré si me dejas meterme bajo la manta —responde dejando el reloj y reclamando territorio dentro de la cama. Francia sonríe abriendo los brazos y haciendo que se acomode dentro de la cama y de su abrazo, acurrucándose en él.

—Debería irme a mi cuarto...

Inglaterra se acurruca también y se pone un poco triste.

—Sí deberías, _fat arse_ , no tengo espacio por tu culpa —le da un beso muy rápido en los labios y cierra los ojos haciéndose el dormido. El galo sonríe, pensando que en cinco minutos más se irá... seguro... Bosteza, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—No me quiero ir...

Inglaterra abre un ojo sin decir nada, esperando a que Francia se quede dormido. Éste se acurruca un poquito más, evidentemente, quedándose dormido exactamente unos veinte segundos más tarde… El inglés sonríe maligno, viéndole dormirse (porque Inglaterra estaba más despejado, ya que se ha caído de la cama... y además ayer durmieron hasta el medio día) bosteza y sube las manos a la cara Francia... tomando un mechón de su cabello y haciéndole un poco de cosquillas en la nariz.

Y Francia hace lo que todos hacemos en ese caso... es decir, arruga la nariz y resopla por ella, moviéndose un poco, quedándose dormido otra vez con la boca abierta ahora. Inglaterra se ríe bajito y le hace cosquillas en los labios ahora.

Francia brinca un poco más, humedeciéndose los labios y abrazándole con más fuerza... Zzzzz. El británico sigue medio descojonado y se sonroja un poquito con el abrazo.

—Mmmm... _Angleterre_ —susurra Francia sonriendo un poquitín. Inglaterra mira alrededor un poco avergonzado y sonríe maligno.

— _What?_ —susurra suavemente en su oído. Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Sonrojado.

Frunce el ceño (y se sonroja más).

— _What?_ —pregunta un poco menos suave.

—Me gustas —susurra sonriendo un poco más _—._ Mmmm... lodo, no.

Deja de fruncir el ceño y sonríe tiernamente de esa forma que SOLO hace cuando sabe que NADIE EN EL MUNDO le está viendo. (Sonrisa de las mañanas con América antes de que despierte...)

—Todos saben... —agrega de la nada y el británico le mira.

—¿Qué saben?

—No te vayas —susurra. Inglaterra tuerce el morro y suspira.

—No me voy, estoy aquí— le acaricia la mejilla. Francia sonríe.

—Escondí tus piedras.

— _You're a bloody frog_ traicionera y malvada y no me gustas —responde en tono infantil.

—Sí te gusto —responde en automático y el inglés se sonroja más.

—¡No es verdad! —y se pregunta porque está discutiendo con él hasta cuando está dormido, así que con una mano le tapa la nariz y con la otra la boca. Y Francia se queda unos segundos sin respirar hasta que se queda sin aire y se despierta de un salto e Inglaterra se descojona.

Francia toma aire, sin entender lo que pasa por un segundo hasta que le ve riendo y le suelta un puñetacillo en el hombro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Jugar contigo dormido, dices cosas —sigue riéndose. El francés mastica un poco, abrazándole de la cintura y acercándolo a él.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¡Ah! tus más oscuros secretos —le toca la nariz.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —le lame el dedo con el que le tocó la nariz. Inglaterra lo aparta y frunce el ceño

—No es mi culpa si te pasas hablando de lo mismo —se encoge de hombros, cínico. El galo sonríe.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el plan de destrucción no va a funcionar? —cambiando de posición de manera que Inglaterra sea el que le abraza ahora.

—No has dicho nada de ningún plan de destrucción —responde inocente el muy idiota, dejándose mover sin darse cuenta. Francia se ríe un poquito, despertándose cada vez más, pero negándose a hacerlo.

—Tú también hablas dormido...

—Yo no sabía que tú lo hacías... —explica. El galo niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hago —beso en el cuello.

—¿Eh? —vacila.

—Al menos no que yo sepa —sonríe—. Seguro tú me estabas hablando... —se separa y le mira—. ¿Qué te dije?

El inglés se sonroja un poco apartando la mirada.

—Algo de que no te tirara lodo... y confesaste robarme unas piedras —le mira. Francia sonríe.

—Ahora que lo dices... Ahora mismo uno de los míos está sustrayendo la _Rosetta_ de tu casa —bromea.

— _Yes, of course,_ para exponerla en el _Louvre..._ ¿Crees que no sabe todo el mundo que es mía? —responde.

—Ahora sabrán que es mía —baja una mano hasta su culo.

—Lo que sabrán es que me la has rob... —se calla al notar la mano, sonrojándose otra vez. El galo le da una palmadita mirándolo a los ojos y al inglés se le ocurre algo... y se sonroja mucho más, sin mirarle.

—Un euro por lo que estás pensando...

Los ojos verdes le miran.

—Eh... no

—¿Era una guarrada?

Se sonroja más.

—No...

Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Algo se te ha antojado, dime qué es...

Frunce el ceño y le pega en el hombro no muy fuerte.

—Yo... es que... —traga saliva. Francia le mira, sin reír esta vez.

— _Oui?_ — sonriendo un poco.

— _We... well..._ —vacila y le mira un segundo, sonrojándose más y apartando la vista rápidamente—. Estaba... estaba pensando que...

—¿Aja? —pregunta pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—Lo... lo que hizo _Prussia_ a _Canada..._

—¿Besarle? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Encerrarme en tu cuarto?

—Encerrarle con _Liechtenstein..._ eso estuvo mal —explica frunciendo el ceño. Francia levanta una ceja.

—No es eso lo que pensabas.

— _Yes..._ sí lo es... porque... —aparta la vista—. Creo que... deberíamos devolvérsela —explica.

—De... ¿volvérsela? —parpadea—. Quieres encerrarle con... ¿quién?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Eso no le molestaría.

—¿Entonces? —le besa la barbilla, como entretenimiento.

—Creo que... tendrías que hacer algo más _Awesome_ qué él —explica levantando la cara, dejándole.

—Algo más... ¿ _awesome_ que él? —le mordisquea un poco, sonriendo con la sombra de barba que se le ve a esta hora y que pica un poquitín.

— _Well..._ superarle en algo que se sienta orgulloso —explica.

Francia se detiene de mordisquearle nada, entendiendo exactamente de qué habla. Levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos con una mirada LLENA de sentido. Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte.

Parpadea un par de veces, pensando en Austria, en lo que hablaron en la tarde y en que de igual manera Austria va a complicarle la vida terriblemente y...

—Si _Autriche_ se enterara... me MATA.

— _Prussia_ no parece muy... muerto —comenta aun sin mirarle.

Francia se lo plantea unos instantes más, parpadeando, ponderando las implicaciones... y luego piensa que quizás es JUSTO lo que necesita... Sonríe maligno.

—Olvídalo, seguramente _Switzerland_ dejaría de hablarme a mí —suelta al notar que duda tanto, dándose la vuelta.

— _Nooooooo! Non!_ —se sienta en la cama tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo—. Venga... es una oportunidad ÚNICA... y es contigo además —susurra levantándose de la cama. Inglaterra se sonroja más, pero no se da la vuelta—. ¡Vamos, vamos! —le jala hincándose en la cama—. Venga... _Angleterre... s'il vous plait!_

— _But..._ —se da la vuelta y se deja tirar.

— _Quoi?_ —emocionado.

—Ehm... empezando a sentir los nervios por el hecho de... bueno, por el hecho.

—Una vez... rápido. En el blanco. Venga, ¡¿cuantas veces no has pensado en ello?! —le brillan los ojos. El británico se sonroja porque... toda Europa ha pensado en ello.

—Si te tardas, pueden atraparnos a la mitad... ¡apresúrate! ¡Vengaaaaa! —le empieza a empujar de la cama.

Inglaterra se levanta y se deja guiar MUY sonrojado y nervioso. Francia se ríe un poquito, emocionado, poniéndose los pantalones y la camisa abierta, entregándole al inglés sus calzoncillos y camisa del pijama. Él se los pone en silencio, pensando que esto es una locura y además se le ha ocurrido a él y...

—Conste que esto es por _Canada_ , para que _Prussia_ se dé por enterado, no que yo quiera... ni nada así.

Francia sonríe maligno.

—¡Ya lo sé, vengaaaaa! —toma el pomo de la puerta del cuarto con Inglaterra—. ¡Pon una almohada adentro de las cobijas!

—¡Ah! — Inglaterra cae en la cuenta, más tranquilo ahora que Francia ha dicho que ya lo sabe, toma su pila de ropa metiéndola bajo la manta.

Francia se acerca a él y en cuanto termina de meter la pila de ropa y se endereza, le besa en los labios. Inglaterra se sorprende, como siempre que le pilla de este modo.

—Mmmphf! —y luego cierra los ojos y se relaja.

Antes de que se relaje bien, el galo le toma de la mano y le jala hacia la puerta. Inglaterra le sigue, medio eufórico, medio excitado, medio nervioso, medio pensando que esto es una absoluta, absoluta, absoluta locura... y completamente encantado de ello cuando Francia no mira.

Francia saca la cabeza y suspira, mirando hacia el cuarto de Austria y de Suiza y luego mirando al suelo... pensando que debe quedarles como una hora antes de que Suiza se levante a ejercitarse. Jala a Inglaterra por el pasillo, corriendo como si tuviera cinco años, de puntitas, llega a las escaleras y las baja mirando hacia atrás y sonriendo muy, muy emocionado. Inglaterra le sigue imitándole y contagiado de todos los mismos sentimientos.

—Me debes un euro por esto —susurra.

— _Oui..._ el euro mejor pagado de mi vida —le besuquea al pie de la escalera y claaaro, no es que se le puedan decir esas cosas a Inglaterra sin que pase lo obvio... **"** _blush_ **".** Le arrastra hasta la sala cerrando la puerta, si es que hay una y empezando a desvestirle con eficiencia. (Tampoco es como que tenga tanto que desvestirle, por dios).

Inglaterra se queda medio paralizadillo al estilo... animalito frente al foco y mira el piano, que le parece mucho más grande y blanco de lo que es en realidad. Y Francia se termina de desvestir él en lo que Inglaterra está impresionándose con el piano, jalándolo hacia él, riendo un poquito de la emoción e impresión, pensando que quizás esta es una PÉSIMA idea... que le parece SUPER excitante.

Inglaterra siente el tirón y deja de mirar el piano para volverse a Francia, como si le sorprendiera que estuviera ahí, sonrojándose más.

— _I..._

Le sonríe.

—Súbete... con cuidado —susurra en su oído.

El inglesito traga saliva y pone un pie sobre la banquita, subiéndose a ella y sentándose sobre la tapa... Austria se revuelve en la cama.

—Súbete bien... ¡venga! Que tenemos poco tiempo... —susurra pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Inglaterra se echa para atrás y le tiende la mano a Francia para que suba también. Éste sube, y en cuanto se desliza sobre el piano y sobre Inglaterra sonríe triunfal. El inglés le mira y parpadea un poco, bastante SONROJAAADO.

—Por la reina... esto es una locura.

—Absolutamente, esta es quizás la mayor locura que hemos hecho... —admite un poco sonrojado y un poco preocupado por todo, por una vez—. Relájate... —pide a Inglaterra... y a él mismo en realidad. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—Y aun así... creo que ha habido peores —sonríe un poco cínico. Francia se ríe un poco, intentando acomodarse, pensando que el piano es duro... pero... JODER... es el ¡PIANO!

—¿Te parece bien que cuando bajemos de aquí me digas exactamente cuáles han sido las veces peores?

—Me parece bien discutirlo en cualquier otro momento —concede sin pensar en nada ahora mismo, porque hay como demasiadas cosas que pensar y prefiere dejarse llevar. El francés le besa el cuello.

—Ayúdame y ya, ¿bien? —se mueve un poco y... ejem, Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y les vamos a dejar solos.

Una lágrima solitaria resbala del ojo de Austria por su mejilla mientras se mantiene profundamente dormido.

Una hora después… Inglaterra deja caer la cabeza sorbe la madera lacada del piano, buscando algo frío, aun jadeando. Francia sonríe mucho, respirando también con dificultad, hundiendo su mano en el pelo de Inglaterra y recargando su frente en el piano...

—Lo... —risita—, hicimos... Has... —risita ahogada y beso en el hombro—. Estado _fantastique..._

— _Mygodmygodmygodmygod..._ —susurra. Francia se ríe más, levantando la cara y mirándole.

—Ha sido tu idea —sonríe.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta sonrojándose más. Francia le besa en los labios.

—Una idea _fantastique..._

—Lo será cuando estemos cada uno en su cuarto sanos y salvos —le recuerda, aunque ya sin el subidón de adrenalina que debe haberlo hecho mucho más salvaje todo.

El galo le vuelve a besar los labios menos rápido esta vez, esmerándose un poco en tener un buen beso final, pasándole una mano por el pelo sin dejar de sonreír idiotamente e Inglaterra se lo devuelve, enajenado. El francés se separa acariciándole la mejilla.

—Ahora vamos a arreglar el desastre...

— _What?_ —sin entender.

—Limpiar el piano —riéndose, sin moverse. El británico se incorpora un poco.

— _Mygodmygodmygodmygod._

Francia se sienta en el piano observándolo con ojos entrecerrados, notando con alegría que no se ha roto ni nada y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Esto es increíble... —le mira de reojo.

—Sólo imagínalo aquí sentado tocando y... _mygod!_ —Inglaterra se lleva las manos a las regiones vitales y se cubre con ellas, dando un salto bajando del piano. Francia se ríe, bajando tras él.

—Dame tu ropa interior —ordena extendiendo una mano. El de ojos verdes le mira con sus calzoncillos a medio poner.

— _What?_

—Es lo único que no podría rayar el piano —razona pensando que todo lo demás tiene botones y cierres.

Vacila un momento y finalmente se los tiende, aun cubriéndose con la otra mano, sonrojado... y luego busca su camisa del pijama.

Francia limpia todo de la manera más obsesiva que puede, pensando que si fuera su cocina después de ser usada por Inglaterra... Mira la cubierta en ángulo.

—Mmmm ¿cómo lo ves?

Inglaterra esta en medio de un ataque de nervios/risa/pánico.

—Lo veo como que no voy a poder estar en presencia de _Austria_ tocando el piano nunca más... —confiesa amargamente—. Con esta luz es difícil ver nada más, pero espero que no lo someta a ultravioleta.

El galo sonríe, pensando que seguramente sería capaz. De la nada, le mete un dedo en la boca a Inglaterra, por no hacerlo más guarro. Y éste cierra los dientes mordiéndole un poco por instinto, sorprendido.

—Argh! —saca el dedo y se pone en cuclillas, escribiendo con saliva, debajo de las teclas _"France & Angleterre"_ y un corazoncillo. Inglaterra le mira con los ojos como platos, sonrojándose más al ver el corazón.

— _France!_ —protesta. Francia se ríe malévolo.

— ¿Crees que lo note sin _Uv_?

—Voy a negarlo todo... _Bollocks!_ devuélveme mis calzoncillos —suplica/ordena.

El galo se ríe poniéndoselos en las manos y dándole un beso en los labios. Inglaterra se suelta el borde de la camiseta relajándose en el beso, cuando la luz de la cocina se enciende y se oye el grifo a través de la puerta cerrada y Francia se separa de Inglaterra poniéndole una mano en los labios.

El inglés vuelve a sujetar con fuerza el borde de la camiseta para cubrirse, abre los ojos como platos y el corazón parece que va a salírsele del pecho... empieza a ponerse los calzoncillos corriendo, aunque Francia siga desnudo.

Francia revisa la habitación a ver si hay algún lugar en el que puedan esconderse, se agacha por sus pantalones y su camisa. Inglaterra se acerca a la ventana para ver si pueden irse por ahí, cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y en un revuelo el británico acaba detrás de las cortinas... Liechtenstein levanta las cejas mirando a Francia.

* * *

 _A Austria se le ha roto el corazón en sueños... aunque a nadue le importe. ¡No se te olvide agradecerle a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

—Ah... _Frankreich?_ —pregunta medio dormidita—. ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

—Hum... _Allò_ —le sonríe tratando de verse lo más tranquilo posible—. _Non,_ no podía... He bajado por agua.

—Yo también, hace un poco de calor —no creo que haya notado aun que va desnudo—. Aunque mi _bruder_ ya va a despertarse en unos minutos —Francia casi se mea con semejante declaración.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que es demasiado temprano para que me despierte aún, así que voy a ir a dormir... —no se mueve de donde está.

Liechtenstein asiente sonriente y se acerca al sillón. Francia la sigue con la mirada, sin moverse aún, esperando a que se siente o haga lo que sea, mirando la cortina tras la que está Inglaterra.

— ¿Crees que podrías traerme un poco de agua, _cherie_?

Ella se detiene cuando está a punto de sentarse.

—Ah, _ja_ —asiente sumisa volviendo a mirarle y entonces nota que está desnudo, sonrojándose mucho. Francia le sonríe un poco, manteniendo el temple y la actitud de "Aquí no pasa nada"—. Es... estas... —vacila muy nerviosa dando un paso atrás.

El francés cierra los ojos pensando que... bueno.

—Estoy en mi pijama habitual —explica.

Ella sigue sonrojada y se separa un poco más, no muy convencida, pasando MUY cerca de donde esta Inglaterra, haciendo que a este le aumenten las pulsaciones, yendo a la cocina. Francia mira a donde está Inglaterra en cuanto Liechtenstein sale del cuarto, paralizado.

Inglaterra entre abre la cortina vigilando el cuarto. Francia le mira un poco en pánico sin saber qué hacer, pensando en la idea de salir corriendo de ahí y negando todo si se habla del tema después y luego pensando que seguro nadie le creerá que no estaba ahí y... demás. Se pone la camisa y los pantalones.

Inglaterra sale corriendo hacia él, le da un beso SUPER rápido en los labios casi tirándole al suelo cuando se pone los pantalones.

—Eres un idiota —suelta y sale corriendo escaleras arriba antes de que vuelva Liechstenstein.

Francia sonríe un poco, idiotamente, tratando de no matarse con el beso y la posible caída, se queda mirando la puerta sonriendo como idiota unos instantes antes de terminar de vestirse a toda velocidad.

Liechtenstein entra con el vaso de agua cuando Francia esta aun mirando la puerta como idiota y se lo tiende silenciosa. Él suspira y lo toma de su mano, poniéndose un poquito serio aunque aún sonríe un poquitín.

—Estás... ¿bien?

Ella asiente

—Siento lo de la... —se señala la ropa—, yo... Estoy habituado a dormir desnudo y... no pensé que nadie fuera a bajar a esta hora —explica, aunque sabe que la explicación es estúpida y deja muchos huecos. Ella sonríe.

—Esta bien, yo me asusté un poco porque mi _bruder_ siempre dice... en fin —asegura sin querer decir que es lo que dice Suiza.

— _Oui,_ sé lo que dice _Suisse_ —contesta quedito—. Y también asumo que va a matarme en cuanto se entere —desvía la mirada.

—¿Matarte? ¿Por qué? —pregunta un poco preocupada.

—Porque no va a creerme que estaba semidormido cuando bajé —pone su mejor cara de inocencia—. Y que no me di cuenta que no me había puesto la ropa —se mete las manos en las bolsas, bajando la cabeza y pareciendo estar desolado. Liechstenstein frunce el ceño

—¿No lo estabas?

—Claro que lo estaba, pero él no... —se pasa la mano por el pelo, con la misma actitud de desolación—, no va a entenderlo, porque él se despierta siempre muy temprano.

—No entiendo... ¿qué crees que va a pensar? —descolocada.

—¿Algún día has... hablado con tu hermano sobre mí? —la mira de reojo.

—Bu... bueno... —vacila nerviosa, bajando un poco la cabeza y echándose para atrás.

—Porque él cree que yo hago puras cosas malas de una manera un poquito... exagerada.

La niña le mira pensando que sí, casi todo lo que Suiza le ha dicho alguna vez de Francia es que no se le acerque.

—¿Y no las haces? —pregunta porque Austria la ha convencido últimamente de asegurarse por ella misma que lo que dice Suiza es cierto... además Canadá le ha hablado bien de Francia y casi no sabe a quién creer. El galo suspira y la mira.

—Lo único que suelo hacer "mal" es hablar o hacer ciertas cosas vergonzosas sin la vergüenza que suelen tener algunas personas. Eso a tu hermano le incomoda.

Liechtenstein piensa en Hungría y el asunto de las cámaras escondidas y en Austria que también lo sabe.

—Pero hay muchas personas que hacen eso y que mi _bruder_ no odia.

Francia suspira y la mira intensamente.

—Hace tiempo, yo quería tener un imperio. Uno grande y poderoso... como todos han querido tenerlo, a excepción de tu hermano quizás…

—A... aunque sí dice que son malos y no me acerque —susurra de forma casi inaudible, mirándole, sonrojada. Francia se queda callado al escucharla, reprimiendo la urgencia de reñirla a que hable a un volumen de voz decente.

—¿Realmente quieres saber por qué me odia tu hermano? —le pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Ella le mira y asiente sutilmente—. No es precisamente una historia bonita, ni me enorgullece— se pasa una mano por el pelo—, pero si vas a salir con _Canada_ y van a contarte cosas... —suspira—. Como todos en algún momento —empieza otra vez—, yo quería un imperio... y fui extendiéndome y extendiéndome con métodos no siempre muy... ortodoxos— suspira.

Liechstenstein se sonroja cuando dice eso de salir con Canadá.

—Y... necesitaba soldados, gente que peleara por mí y mi imperio, y tu hermano podía proporcionármelos si yo lo... convencía. Así que le anexé a mis territorios y… bueno —traga saliva—. En esa época él y yo nos... —la mira. Ella le escucha atentamente—. _S'il vous plait..._ entiende la situación y la época —pide suavemente mirándole a los ojos antes de seguir—, eran otros tiempos y cosas así o peores pasaban con alguna frecuencia.

Ella asiente suavemente.

—Yo... —empieza de nuevo, suspirando y cerrando los ojos—, lo seduje. Lo seduje y logré que se acostara conmigo en repetidas ocasiones, además de que me diera soldados y gente —admite y la mira. Ella abre los ojos sorprendida y parpadea.

—Pero...

—Yo estaba loco, enfermo de poder, quería más tierra, más gente, más todo... No estaba pensando en el daño que hacía realmente —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ni pensaba que la gente como tu hermano podría salir lastimada de ello... —se muerde el labio.

—Eso es un poco feo —asegura.

—Lo sé —responde asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

— ¿Y crees que pensara que... querías hacerme lo mismo a mí? —pregunta.

—Pagué el precio —agrega quedito mientras ella pregunta—. Él no cree que yo haya cambiado desde entonces —explica. Liechtenstein da un pasito atrás.

—¿Y no lo has hecho? —asustadilla. Francia la mira aún más desconsolado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no? —pregunta sin moverse, con tristeza.

—Mi... mi _bruder..._ —explica ella.

—Tu _bruder_ no me ha perdonado algo que pasó hace muchos, muchos años —la mira—, pero que no ha vuelto a pasar nunca. Es decir, no lo culpo, sé que estuvo mal y sé que acabó muy lastimado... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer hoy para cambiar el pasado —explica y se encoge de hombros—. Los tiempos cambian, los países cambiamos... e incluso los más malos tienen oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Tú, por ejemplo, hoy te quedas a dormir en _Berlin,_ en casa de _Allemagne,_ aun cuando él y su hermano fueron crueles contigo, _non?_ Él nunca me ha dado la oportunidad de redimirme en ninguna medida.

—Yo... —le mira sin saber que decir.

—Sólo estoy siendo honesto contigo para que sepas porque me odia... —explica suavemente. Ella asiente.

—¿Por eso estamos aquí y no en casa? —pregunta. Francia se humedece los labios cambiando su centro de gravedad a la otra pierna.

—Es posible.

—Entonces _Österreich_ no te odia —deduce y el galo vuelve a suspirar.

—Él también me odia por lo que le hice a _Suisse._

—Y _England_ también te odia —le mira fijamente y Francia le mira aun con más desconsuelo en los ojos.

— _Oui_ —susurra—. Pero... _Canada_ no lo hace, ni _Espagne_ ni _Prusse._ Ni _Hongrie_ —agrega después.

—Es verdad —asiente.

—Tú harás tu propio juicio —se encoge de hombros y le sonríe un poco. Ella se muerde el labio.

—A mí no me has hecho nada... —le mira—, pero mi _bruder..._

Asiente.

—Sólo... _Liechtenstein_ —se muerde el dedo gordo de una mano—. _S'il vous plait,_ no juzgues a _Canada_ por cualquier impresión buena o mala que tengas de mi... ¿bien?

—¿A... a _Canada_? —pregunta nerviosa—. ¿Él hace... hace esas cosas? —asustada.

— _Non!_ Pero podrías escuchar en algún momento la idea de que _Canada_ no puede ser bueno puesto que está relacionado conmigo... —la mira.

—Tú le hiciste... ¿le hiciste eso a _Canada_ también? él te quiere mucho —explica desconcertada.

— _Nooooon! Non!_ —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Nunca! Tu hermano a veces exagera un poquito... pero... —traga saliva—. Olvida esto último.

Le mira.

—No entiendo... ¿te ha dicho el algo de mí? —preocupada.

—¿Quién? —levanta una ceja.

— _Canada_ —especifica. Él sonríe.

—No me ha dicho nada malo de ti, en lo absoluto.

—Yo le dije... es que me pillo desprevenida —se escusa agobiada—. No quería... —se calla.

— ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? —pregunta dulcemente.

—Na... nada... —se sonroja.

—¿Fue algo malo? ¿O solo algo... vergonzoso...?

Ella traga saliva.

—Él me... me pregunto si podía darme un beso y... yo me asuste y... creo que pensó que no quería pero yo sí quería y él... —desolada. Francia sonríe un poco divertido.

—Él es muy tímido.

Ella baja la cabeza y se sonroja.

—Así que quizás le cueste un poquito de trabajo al principio, pero... es muy respetuoso y estoy seguro de que pasará todo lo que tú quieras que pase.

Le sonríe tímidamente

—En fin... creo que voy a ir arriba y... —inclina la cabeza—, dejo mi vida en tus manos, _cherie_ — le sonríe encantador.

Ella evidentemente, se sonroja un poco sin saber por qué. Él sale de la sala, rezando por no encontrarse a Suiza en las escaleras y no se lo topa sólo por una milésima de segundo, ya que en cuanto Francia cierra la puerta de su habitación, Suiza sale al pasillo.

xoOXOox

Aproximadamente dos horas más tarde Inglaterra y Austria tienen la muy fructífera y fastidiosa (para ellos) idea de levantarse... después de acicalarse y vestirse de manera muy coordinada, cada uno en su cuarto, se encuentran en la puerta de sus cuartos.

Austria saluda con un suave " _guten morguen_ " un poco áspero, porque excepto con Suiza, no es persona con nadie hasta que no se toma un café.

Inglaterra recuerda lo del piano y se tensa y se sonroja como si eso fuera una acusación directa, baja la cabeza evitando su mirada y responde un tímido "' _morning_ " como de niño regañado. Ambos bajan a la cocina en silencio y sin mirarse.

Francia ha intentado dormir, sin éxito alguno y después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama ha decidido bajar y hacer el desayuno para todos... bajo la mirada absolutamente penetrante y detestable de Suiza, que... sospechosamente, no le ha detenido.

Después de un poco de molestia por parte de Francia, Suiza acaba por ser convencido de ir a despertar a Austria y a Liechtenstein para que bajen a desayunar. Así que Suiza, con el ceño muy fruncido y cara de muy pocos amigos, se los encuentra al pie de las escaleras.

Liechtenstein, que ya ha tenido bastantes emociones por hoy con una conversación de más de dos horas, se ha ido a duchar después de entrenar con su hermano, gracias. Suiza se sonroja en cuanto ve a Austria y a Inglaterra, saludándoles con un " _Guten Morgen_ ", mirando a Austria un poco ansiosamente...

—Ehh... _France..._ —agrega señalando a la cocina. Ambos le sonríen e Inglaterra se pone más tenso en cuanto nombra a Francia—. Insistió en hacer el desayuno y yo... —se sonroja—, pensé que no te molestaría.

El austriaco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien —responde entrando a la cocina. Francia se gira al oír la puerta y le sonríe.

— _Allò._

— _Good morning_ —saluda Inglaterra a Suiza a su lado, siguiendo a Austria que asiente suavemente con la cabeza y sin decir nada, se va a por su café.

—Espero que no te moleste que haya hecho el desayuno... pensé que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de tu amable invitación —explica Francia sonriéndole al austriaco y sacando los quiches del horno.

— _England..._ ¿qué tal has dormido? —pregunta el helvético, tenso, pensando que el cuarto de Inglaterra está junto al suyo y anoche... sonrojo.

—Ah... —carraspea Inglaterra pensando "apretado" y se sonroja también—. Bien, bien ¿tú?

Suiza se sonroja más por el "ah...", pensando que es por él...

—Ehh... yo... yoooo... mmmm... pues... no lo sé, ¿te ha parecido que no he dormido bien?

—En absoluto, _danke Frankreich_ —responde Austria en un tono plano tomándose el café.

—Tuve que buscar un poco las cosas, _Suisse_ me ayudó echándome miradas de pistola cada vez que abría una puerta incorrecta —bromea un poco Francia, intentando relajar el ambiente. Austria levanta una ceja.

—Quizás pudiste preguntarle —propone con una sonrisa un poco... rara.

— _What?_ —Inglaterra se pone nervioso pensando que no ha dormido bien y les ha oído y le está interrogando.

—Yo... es decir... no... No sé, si oíste algo extraño... has de saber que... —carraspea Suiza, sin tener idea de qué decir, sonrojándose más. Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte pensando que les oyó.

— Yo no oí nada, no sé a qué te refieres ni de que me hablas —Inglaterra miente muy tenso.

Francia niega con la cabeza preparando los platos con una reducción de bla bla bla digna de restaurante de cinco estrellas.

— Nah, estoy seguro de que este método fue bastante más funcional y rápido...

Suiza se relaja visiblemente.

— ¿No oíste nada? Perfect... es decir... es que no pasó nada de NADA que tuvieras que oír.

— ¿Y qué has preparado? — pregunta Austria más por preguntar que por nada.

—Ah... —sonríe Inglaterra aliviándose también.

—Nada muy elaborado... sólo un quiche y unas cuantas cosas más —le sonríe—, ahora verás, espero que les guste.

—Seguro que sí —responde Austria educadamente.

— _What is up?_ —pregunta Inglaterra metiéndose a la conversación.

—Ah... _Rosbif._ Pon esto en la mesa, ¿quieres? —pide Francia poniéndole unas cosas en las manos y brazos a la vez—. ¿Qué tal han dormido? —le pregunta a Austria pasándose una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra los agarra como puede para que no se le caigan.

— _Bugger_ —refunfuña añadiendo algo más o menos ininteligible sobre la reina y las ranas y las mañanitas. Francia le sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo y luego se gira a Austria, limpiándose las manos en un trapo. Austria juega con su cucharita en el café.

—Bastante bien, un sueño no tan reparador como el tuyo, me parece —suelta. Francia se muerde el labio, sonriendo burlón—. Lo que hace un buen colchón.

Inglaterra piensa de nuevo en el piano y en lo duro y en el sarcasmo de Francia, sonrojándose otra vez, sin mirar a nadie, al oír eso. Austria, Suiza e Inglaterra se sientan a la mesa junto con Liechtenstein que ha bajado a desayunar. Francia les sirve a cada uno su plato, sentándose a la mesa también.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer hoy?

—Como detesto la _bloody_ _quiche lorraine_ —protesta Inglaterra porque si no lo hace no es feliz.

— _Merci, cher..._ justo por eso la hice —suelta Francia que ahora mismo se siente perfectamente tranquilo. Austria mira a Suiza en plan "tu mandas". Él levanta las cejas y se sonroja.

— Ehhh... pues... íbamos a... ir a ver pianos —lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

— _You're welcome, France,_ siempre es un placer cuando me ignoras —responde Inglaterra con su sonrisilla hasta que oye la palabra prohibida del día y se sonroja de nuevo.

—Ignorarte a ti es tan difícil como ignorar a un molesto mosqui... —se detiene un instante al escuchar a Suiza, y le brillan los ojos mirando a Inglaterra con sonrisa malévola... — to.

Suiza se sonroja mucho con lo que ha dicho, mirando a Austria de reojo.

— _Liecthenstein_ quiere aprender a tocar el piano y... entonces... por eso es que necesito un... piano —se excusa.

—Pues parece que se te da bastante bien... aunque no lo suficiente para mi gusto —responde Inglaterra sin mirar a nadie.

—Qué extraño no me ha comentado al respecto —responde Austria a Suiza, que le fulmina y mira a Liechtenstein. Que a su vez les mira a ambos en plan "ah ¿sí?". Suiza mira a Liechtenstein sonrojado y esperanzado.

—Ah... ah! _ja..._ lo siento, _Herr Österreich_ , se me olvidó decírtelo —se disculpa tímidamente. Suiza sonríe orgulloso de su chica y mira a Austria en plan "JA!". Austria sonríe.

—Está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte.

El helvético le mira de reojo y luego mira a Inglaterra.

—Es por eso que vamos a ir por un piano, no tiene nada que ver con... nada más.

—E- En realidad... yo... yo creo que... —vacila el inglés—. Quizás deberías deshacerte del piano blanco, _Austria._

Francia abre la boca incrédulo. Suiza frunce el ceño y le mira. Austria levanta las cejas e Inglaterra carraspea sin mirarles.

— Es... es decir, no tirarlo pero... está un poco viejo, ¿no? quizás deberías guardarlo y conseguir uno nuevo... mejor.

Francia sonríe un poco de lado, mirando a Inglaterra, a punto de empezar a reír. Austria sigue con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Guardarlo? te refieres en un museo o algo así.

—NAh... se refiere a como hace él... en el ático —interrumpe Francia, medio riendo.

—¡POR LA REINA! ¡NO! —grita mirando a Austria, sonrojado hasta las orejas con la idea de exponerlo a la vista de todos. Francia levanta las cejas al mismo tiempo que Suiza—. E- Eso mismo... lo... lo del ático —vacila.

—Bueno... _ja, danke England_ , lo consideraré —responde el moreno.

—El piano no se puede mover —explica Suiza. Inglaterra le mira—. Es demasiado valioso y antiguo —agrega—, y funciona muy bien, pero no lo podemos llevar a ningún sitio.

Francia levanta las cejas y mira a Austria.

—Los pianos son caros, _non?_ Un lindo regalo... —sonríe.

—Uhm... _well..._ yo sólo decía... —sigue Inglaterra jugando con sus cubiertos ya que se ha comido la quiche, que mucho protestar pero ha acabado él primero y ha dejado el plato prácticamente esterilizado.

—Como en todo, depende del piano —responde Austria desinteresadamente.

—No creo que _Suisse_ te compre un mal piano —susurra Francia recargándose en el respaldo.

—Es importante tener fe —le sonríe. Francia hace los ojos en blanco, pero le sonríe.

—Es más importante tener ganas...

—La cosa es que da lo mismo lo que vamos a hacer — Suiza carraspea. Inglaterra carraspea también porque no le gusta lo de las discusiones de Francia... de este tipo si no son con él.

—Creo que será mejor que yo me marche ya, planeo llegar a _London_ antes de la hora del té de la mañana, me esperan en _Westminster_ —explica—. Así que si me disculpáis... —se levanta—. Una velada encantadora, _Austria, Thank you._

Francia le mira de reojo.

— ¿Vas a pedir un taxi?

El inglés le mira de vuelta.

—No sé cómo iba a llegar al aeropuerto si no, _Frog._

—No lo sé, tu estupidez a veces no tiene límites —replica—. Tú pagas el taxi.

—El mío, _of course_ —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco forzado, yendo hacia la puerta, Austria se levanta y Liechtenstein empieza a recoger la mesa.

—No voy a pagar OTRO taxi, siendo que tú vas a pagar uno... se llama ahorro, aunque tú no lo conozcas.

Suiza se levanta también, empezando a ayudar a Liechtenstein a recoger la mesa.

— _Autriche,_ agradezco mucho la cena y la hospitalidad —se le acerca dándole sus besos, como siempre.

—No voy a pagar un taxi y compartirlo contigo, se llama mucho morro y tú lo conoces demasiado —replica Inglaterra. Austria asiente a Francia.

— _Suisse..._ —se despide con una inclinación de cabeza—. _Liechtenstein, merci_ —se despide de ella moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, sin atreverse a darle besos, por Suiza.

Inglaterra baja de nuevo con sus maletas. Francia se lo topa en las escaleras.

—Espérame, _s'il vous plait_ —le susurra. Inglaterra se muerde el labio pensando que si lo hace no va a poder irse—. No me tardo ni cinco minutos... ¡no exageres! —lo esquiva en las escaleras, subiendo de dos en dos y sonriéndole por encima del hombro.

Francia va a ofenderse un poco si no le espera, especialmente después de que le ha dejado ya una vez con la bronca de Liechtenstein... y además no le ha dado su teléfono aun... pero por otro lado hay que entender que... bueno... Inglaterra se acerca a Suiza y le tiende la mano.

— _Switzerland..._ Espero que podamos repetirlo algún día en _London_ , sin _France._

Suiza le sonríe un poco.

—Esperemos que así sea, _thank you._

Inglaterra sonríe también y asiente con la cabeza.

—Hablamos pronto.

—Estoy seguro. Te acompaño a la puerta, si quieres —mira a Austria de reojo.

—Claro —asiente.

—He pedido un taxi en lo que subías, debe estar aquí en dos minutos... claro que en este país de locos puede que tarde cinco, o diez... o puede que ya esté aquí— se encoge de hombros. Austria le sonríe y Suiza se sonroja como cada vez.

—Ah, _thanks_ —sonríe Inglaterra dirigiéndose a la puerta y se muerde el labio pensando en Francia y que le ha pedido que le espere.

Francia, por su parte, sigue haciendo la maleta con alguna parsimonia, como siempre, revisando que no se le haya olvidado nada y doblando su ropa de manera tal que no se le marque o se le eche a perder.

— ¿Crees que sea mucho comprarle un piano? —pregunta Suiza camino a la puerta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, nerviosito. Inglaterra le mira.

—Pues... —sale de sus pensamientos, pensando en ello, imaginando que pasaría si a él le regalaran algo muy caro—. Hay... ¿Algún motivo?

El helvético se sonroja, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema.

— _Liechtenstein_ quiere aprender a tocar el piano —responde con la única respuesta que puede responder ante la pregunta, incómodo.

—Creo que podría sentirse incómodo y un poco en deuda, pero creo que seguro le gustará mucho —valora y el suizo se sonroja al notar que no cuela lo que acaba de decir, abriendo la puerta de la entrada, rezando para que el taxi esté ahí—. Ehm... Ella —vacila al notar la tensión de Suiza—. Me refiero a _Liechtenstein, of course_ —sale por la puerta. Suiza bufa, nervioso, pensando en lo que le ha dicho…

—Quizás no debería darle un piano sin ningún motivo.

—Es como me sentiría yo, quizás no sea el caso —se encoge de hombros. Y el helvético se sonroja, sintiéndose idiota por pensarlo y además por decirlo en público, en uno de esos instantes de "trágame tierra por favor".

—Bien. Gusto en verte... —murmura sin mirarle a la cara y nosotras nos preguntamos si acaso ha llegado el taxi porque… Es Austria, no estaría yo tan segura. Pero sí, sí ha llegado. Inglaterra pone las maletas y mira a Suiza.

—Ojalá te salga bien —le sonríe subiéndose y diciéndole al conductor a donde va.

Suiza se sonroja más. Francia empieza a bajar las escaleras con todo y maleta. Así que Suiza cierra la puerta de la casa, viendo bajar a Francia las escaleras y levantando las cejas.

—Te pido un taxi —le indica. Francia parpadea descolocado por un instante y luego frunce el ceño, mordiéndose el labio.

— _Merci_ —le responde a Suiza.

Él se va a la cocina por el teléfono para llamar al taxi. Francia se queda junto a la puerta con el ceño fruncidillo, pensando que se le ha escapado y le ha dejado a manos de todos los que le odian, metiéndose la mano al bolsillo en automático y sacando el teléfono sólo para recordar que NO tiene el número de Inglaterra. Frunce el ceño más, fastidiado, pensando que al menos podía haberle dicho adiós. Se echa de nuevo el teléfono al bolsillo cuando vuelve Suiza.

—Ya viene el taxi para acá —señala Suiza cruzándose de brazos y mirándole.

Inglaterra sigue en su taxi pensando en que esto es lo mejor, él se vuelve a Londres y Francia se centra en su cita y todo lo demás, además tiene que trabajar.

—Está bien... —responde Francia—, _Merci._ Gracias por recibirme —agrega. Suiza le fulmina.

—No ha sido por ti, ha sido por tu chico.

Francia suspira.

—Gracias igual.

Pasan los segundos incómodos, con Suiza fulminándole y Francia mirándose las manos.

—El piano... es bonito detalle —Francia el suicida. Suiza empieza a echar humo por las orejas, sonrojado.

—Cállate.

—Sólo decía... —susurra mirándose los pies, un poquito tenso.

—Pues no digas, ¡que no te importa! —sentencia con fervor y para beneficio de Francia llega el taxi antes de que Suiza le dispare.

—Bien... bien, vale. Me voy —abre la puerta, sacando sus maletas. Suiza le fulmina, tomando el pomo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Francia se gira antes de que cierre la puerta y le mira a los ojos—. Te ves feliz... ¿sabes? Y has salido de casa, algo inimaginable... eso vale un piano —sentencia con suavidad y luego prácticamente corre al taxi.

Suiza parpadea un par de veces, y luego frunce el ceño y cierra la puerta de un portazo, en efecto.

xoOXOox

Inglaterra ha llegado al aeropuerto... y ha bajado del taxi... y se ha bajado sus maletas después de pagarle al taxista. Suspira... y entra a la terminal... y exactamente tres segundos después vuelve a salir mirando la fila de los taxis... y exactamente cinco segundos después, frustrado y malhumorado, vuelve a entrar a la terminal... y diez segundos más tarde vuelve a salir corriendo como si hubiera venido desde las colas de embarque, mirando la fila de taxis... y vuelve a entrar a la terminal arrastrando la maleta y refunfuñando... y cinco segundos después vuelve a salir de manera desinteresada, como si se hubiera perdido, mirando la fila de taxis... y vuelve a entrar arrastrando la maleta, refunfuñando, gesticulando con las manos, mirando su reloj y con una nube negra sobre su cabeza... dos minutos después, vuelve a salir corriendo y nota la silueta y la melena de Francia moviéndose en esa característica forma de anuncio de champú que solo Francia sabe hacer sin que parezca rematadamente pomposo (aunque él se empeñe en decir que lo es). Sale corriendo, tira a una ancianita al suelo, salta por encima del capo de un coche y mientras Francia habla con el taxista, le agarra del cuello por la espalda obligándole a doblar las rodillas y dándole un beso de esos de los de las pelis de América.

Y Francia se sobresalta en un momento, empujándolo del pecho un instante, hasta que se percata de quien es y se le acelera el corazón, sonriendo en el beso y correspondiéndoselo. Y ahora es cuando Inglaterra se muere de la vergüenza y no sabe qué hacer. Francia se separa del beso, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole. Y a Inglaterra, que sigue sujetándole para que no se caiga, le tiemblan las rodillas.

— _Romantique_ —ronronea, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo. El inglés traga saliva, sonrojándose y haciéndole levantarse. Francia se deja levantar y le sonríe un poquito, de lado, dándole un billete al taxista sin esperar el cambio, tomando su maleta—. Por un instante pensé que... —empieza a decir y luego carraspea—... llámame a mi teléfono en este instante.

Inglaterra parpadea descolocado por la petición rara.

— _What?_

—Llámame —sin moverse de donde están, mirándole a los ojos.

El inglés saca su teléfono nuevo sin tener muy claro y hace lo que le piden. Francia bufa, levantando una mano, quitándole las pelusas de la solapa del traje, deteniéndole la solapa como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que eres un bestia?

Hace los ojos verdes en blanco.

—¿Te he respondido ya que eres una nenaza?

El galo le jala hacia él, sonriendo.

—Un millón de veces — ha sentido el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo, por cierto, tranquilizándose un poco. Inglaterra baja el teléfono que estaba mirando hasta ahora, para incluir a Francia en sus contactos y le mira sin entender qué hace. Este le besa de nuevo con firmeza y luego le quita—. ¿De verdad quieres trabajar?

Abre los brazos como si fuera a salir volando y parpadea.

— _Wha... what?_

—Trabajar, ¿de verdad vas a trabajar? —pregunta acercándose a la puerta de la terminal—. O vas a acompañarme a casa como todo un caballero...

—Oh... OH! —cae en la cuenta y se sonroja—. ¡No! nononononono —niega efusivamente muy nervioso, separándose—. Yo no... No te estaba esperando ni nada parecido... sólo... sólo he salido a t-tomar el aire por... porque mi... mi vuelo aun no sale y... es decir...

El francés levanta una ceja.

—Entonces tengo que estar ofendido...

Le mira de reojo.

—O... ¿ofendido?

—Pues claro, te he pedido específicamente que me esperaras... además de que te largaste en la mañana y... —entrecierra los ojos—. No me habías dado tu teléfono para que te gritara todo lo bestia que eres.

Inglaterra le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y sonríe con orgullo.

—Sí, tienes que estar ofendido —responde cínico.

— ¿Te sientes muy gracioso, _Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord?_ —levanta las cejas.

— _I think... Oui_ —asiente sonriente. Francia le da un golpe en el pecho con la mano extendida.

—¡Pues no lo eres!

El bestia, se ríe.

— ¿Y porque me estoy riendo?

—Porque no tienes ningún sentido del humor —protesta con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo, mientras camina hacia el mostrador de Air France—. ¿De verdad ya compraste tu boleto? —le mira de reojo.

—Mmmm... _Maybe_ —responde sonriendo enigmático—. Veamos, convénceme. ¿Qué puede haber tan interesante en _Paris_?

El galo le sonríe de lado, sabiendo que en realidad es convencible.

—Mmmmmm... Vamos a veeeeer... ¿una emboscada? Ah no, interesante para ti... —le codea las costillas. El inglés toma sus maletas con su sonrisa confiada.

—Un excelente motivo para ir a _British Airways..._ —sale de la cola.

— _Noooooon!_ —protesta—. ¿Un joven hermoso, con ojos azules, cabellera espectacular y barba de un par de días, dispuesto a consentirte hasta la saciedad?

— _Bollocks!_ ¡Un motivo para CORRER a _British Airways_! —se descojona. Francia se cruza de brazos, levantando la barbilla, muy digno.

—Jum! Así que no te interesa que te consienta...

El británico vacila, porque pensaba que estaba claro que bromeaba. El de pelo largo sonríe un poco de ladito, parpadeando con lentitud, al verlo vacilar.

—Nada de scones horneados para ti, ni cariñitos a la sombra de los árboles, ni té del que te gusta, ni baños de espuma, ni bailes en la oscuridad... —le mira de reojo, el inglés se sonroja.

— _Bollocks!_ ¿Solo esa mierda? —sonrooooojo—. Ya sabía yo que _Paris_ es una ciudad de mierda donde sólo hay mierda y no hay nada divertido ni interesante y no me gusta y dos para el siguiente vuelo y _London_ es mucho mejor y tú eres un _git_ y no sabes ni vender las cosas y…

Francia se ríe, abrazándolo de la cintura e Inglaterra sigue refunfuñando todo el tiempo que están facturando las maletas sobre lo genial y estupenda y maravillosa y cultural y divertida y _awesome_ que es Londres... sin apartar a Francia, diciéndole a la chica de los billetes que vaya a Londres.

Y Francia se descojona todo el rato, de perfecto humor, mientras le ofrece a la mujer un chocolate si es capaz de decirle de dónde es Inglaterra.

— _Shut up you bloody git of the hell!_ —protesta Inglaterra. Francia se ríe más, mirando a la mujer y cerrándole un ojo.

—La cosa es que en _London_ no está la _Tour Eiffel..._ —comenta como si cualquier cosa, pegándose a él. La chica le sonríe de acuerdo con él porque es una chica francesa.

—Pero está el _Big..._ —empieza Inglaterra inocentillo hasta que se da cuenta y se sonroja frunciendo el ceño—. _Bloody bastard._

Francia se ríe y le mira.

— **¿** Sabes? No se lo he contado a nadie... —mira a la mujer—. ¿Sabe usted qué hemos hecho hoy en la madrugada?

A Inglaterra le da un infarto dándose la vuelta y tapándole la boca a Francia, de color rojo brillante. Francia se ríe, quitándole la mano de su boca.

—Vale, vale... no le cuento de la quiche... —le sonríe con ESA sonrisa.

— _Bloody git..._ detesto la _bloody_ quiche —responde con esa pasión... el galo se le acerca y le besa en los labios con rapidez.

—A mí también me gusta.

Y él le aparta de un empujón, muy sonrojado, recogiendo los billetes y las cosas. Francia le permite apartarle y le cierra un ojo a la mujer de los billetes, riéndose.

—Y suele ser más gruñón... — le señala. Ella hace un gesto del estilo "pues sí que estamos bien"—. No sabe cómo me maltrata... —replica con una risilla, saliendo tras Inglaterra.

— _Shut up, you tosser,_ o me voy y me llevo a _Paris_ a esa chica —señala vagamente a cualquier lado. Francia levanta las cejas, ofendiéndose falsamente.

—Naah... tú eres más gay que yo.

— _Shut up!_ Pues a ese chico —señala, porque no es como que le importe ese punto en este momento, la cuestión es discutir.

—¿A ese tan feo? —bromea abrazándole por la baja espalda.

—Le llamas feo porque tienes celos —replica.

—Claro que los tengo, pero además es feo... —le mira de reojo, sonriendo e Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo y refunfuña algo inaudible. Francia baja la mano hasta que está en su culo. El inglés se calla de golpe mirándole e intenta soltarse. El francés sube la mano—. Vale, vale... ya me porto bien.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Que tú qué? ya, _yes... of course..._ —se ríe un poco, sarcástico.

—¿Insinúas que no soy capaz? Si me portara bien no te gustaría...

— _Sorry?_ ¡Sería una bendición si lo hicieras!

—¿Insinúas que quisieras que no te tocara el culo nunca, nunca más?

—Insinúo que quisiera que no lo hicieras... —se sonroja — _yes,_ eso mismo.

—En público en donde todos nos pudieran ver —completa su frase. El inglés le mira y parpadea, bajando la vista.

—En... en realidad... tengo que hablar contigo.

Le mira, conociendo el tono a la perfección.

—¿Qué idea maravillosa vas a proponerme? —pregunta un poquito acido sin querer. El de ojos verdes vuelve a mirarle.

—¿Idea?

Niega con la cabeza indicando con un gesto que lo olvide.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Sobre... eso del... publico —mira alrededor—. Vamos —le indica para que anden hacia la puerta de embarque. El francés le suelta de la cintura tomándole de la mano.

— _Quoi?_ Ya te he dicho muchas veces que nadie esta tan interesado en nosotros... Son todos un montón de desconocidos.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo andando por la terminal sin mirarle.

—Puedes contarles a todos —suelta.

—¿Contarles qué? —le mira de reojo sin entender. Inglaterra le mira con una mirada cargada de sentido y Francia levanta las cejas y luego frunce el ceño—. ¿Como que puedo contarle a todos?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Tu puedes, yo no, en cualquier caso nadie va a creerte.

El galo parpadea.

—¿Por? Es decir... ¿Qué es lo que has... dicho? ¿A quién? A _Suisse?_

Asiente con la cabeza, sentándose en las sillas de la puerta de embarque

—¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? —pregunta serio, de pie frente a él.

— _Siéntate, please_ y te lo contaré desde el principio —pide mirándole.

Francia se humedece los labios mirándolo serio unos segundos y luego se sienta. El británico suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo.

* * *

 _Las grandes ideas de Inglaterra... ¡No se te olvide agradecerle a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

— _Switzerland..._ me sacó al jardín y... estuvimos hablando —empieza.

— _Oui_ eso lo vi.

—Él empezó a decirme de... su teoría sobre ti y tu... —se sonroja con la palabra—. W _ell,_ y _Roman_ , pero él no me dijo de _Roman_ , y lo hizo ver como si estuviese acusándome —explica.

Levanta una ceja pensando que seguro en parte lo estaba haciendo y pensando que fue la misma estrategia que usó Austria. Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—El caso es que me puse muy nervioso, él parece sospechar un poco en cualquier caso, ya hablamos de ello por lo de la _Fondue_ —sigue—. Así que le dije que era mentira.

—Lo de _Romano..._

Asiente.

—Y lo arreglasteeeee... —le insta a hablar.

—Yo creía que estaba hablando de otra cosa y él me salió con eso... no pude hacer nada más... así que luego simplemente fingí que yo también hablaba de ello... le dije que... yo había inventado eso de _Roman_ para que tú te enojaras con _Spain,_ y que era mentira —explica.

— _Oui..._ Y seguro tuviste que inventar una razón...

Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No, no en realidad, es decir... simplemente le dije que... peleamos... siempre peleamos, yo sólo trataba de molestarte, es una estrategia como tantas otras —responde.

—¿Entonces? ¿En qué momento le has dicho que…?

—Le dije que era tu venganza —explica—. Que tú estabas intentando que yo peleara con _America._

—Inventar... —le mira de reojo.

— ¿Inventar? —pregunta descolocado.

—Le has dicho que yo lo estoy inventando para que pelees con _Amerique_.

Asiente un poco.

— _Amerique._ Y él se lo dirá a _Autriche..._

—También le dije que en realidad tú estabas interesado en _Belgium_ —añade. Francia hace los ojos en blanco sin notarlo—. **¿** Y qué te ha dicho él?

—Que... eres un carbón y no entiende como sigo hablándote —confiesa sin mirarle. Francia levanta un poco las cejas.

—Ya, bueno, porque _Suisse_ y yo nos estábamos llevando demasiado bien... —indica sarcástico.

—Y que cualquiera que te quiera... o intente hacerlo debería irse con cuidado, entre otras cosas —añade bajando la cabeza y subiendo los pies al asiento.

— ¿Y que merezco ser apedreado en la plaza pública?

El inglés hunde la cara en sus rodillas.

—Al menos puedes decírselo a todos.

— ¿Para qué puedo decírselo a todos? ¿Para qué se rían de mí? —pregunta sin malicia. Inglaterra le mira incrédulo y les llaman para abordar—. Nadie va a creerme, _non?_

—Tienes que hacerlo, es mi excusa... _Switzerland_ sabrá que le mentí —responde levantándose. Francia se levanta también.

—Entonces no es que pueda, es que tengo... — suspira—. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto...

— _Well,_ ¡no se me ocurrió mejor forma! Me pilló desprevenido, no lo digas si no quieres, diré a todos que descubriste el pastel y cambiaste de estrategia.

El mayor parpadea.

— _Dieu!_ ¡Cálmate! Es solo... —suspira—. Nunca he tenido que inventar que me acuesto con alguien...

—No es como que realmente lo estés inventando —ojos apretados, se sienta en su asiento en la ventanilla. El galo sonríe.

—Es verdad.

—Además, se supone que tú me odias y sólo lo haces para fastidiarme, no como si quisieras de verdad o algo así.

—Y puede funcionar especialmente si yo me encargo que TODOS le digan a todos... Y tú vas a encargarte de advertir al _garçon..._ Quizás no sea una idea mal Es un plan que yo no haría contigo...

Los ojos verdes le miran un poco desconsolados.

—Es una idea arriesgada, porque como a nadie se le ha ocurrido que eso pueda pasar podrían empezar a sospechar a raíz de ello —responde creyendo en el "todos creen que nos odiamos" que sólo se cree él—. ¿No lo harías?

— _Non,_ yo iría a acostarme contigo —sonríe—. Pero... Es algo que nadie entiende realmente... Esto que tenemos tú y yo —se pasa una mano le el pelo.

—Pero si yo te rechazara... —plantea. El otro le mira.

— _Oui,_ entiendo lo que dices. Yo podría irle a decir a todos que sí te has acostado conmigo, sólo por despecho... Y por joder.

—A eso me refiero —asiente. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Ciertamente me hace ver algo patético... A eso me refiero yo con no tener que inventarme eso... Y a ti te hace ver como el caballero que siempre me pone en su lugar —le mira.

—Por eso digo que simplemente puedes decir que no te interesa el asunto... Sino sólo el hecho de molestarme. De vengarte de mí por tratar de boicotearte con _Spain._

—Nadie va a creerme que no me interesa el asunto —sonríe—. Pero está bien, cosas peores han pasado ya en relación a este tema —se ríe.

—¿Cosas peores? —le mira—, ¿por qué no iba a no interesarte?, podrías no querer acostarte conmigo, yo te detesto.

—Es hermoso que creas que alguien va a creerse eso —le pasa una mano por el pelo—. _Canada_ va a enfadarse conmigo —le mira.

— _Canada..._ Yo les diré a ellos...

El galo levanta las cejas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso me tranquiliza? Si tú eres mi peor enemigo...

—Pues si yo les advierto antes no creerán la verdad.

— _Canada_ va a enfadarse conmigo si sabe que estoy esparciendo ese rumor —sonríe—. Vas a tener que compensarme...

— _Canada_ también va a enojarse conmigo con lo de _Roman, ugly frog_ y eso fue cosa tuya —responde tenso por la petición.

—Nahh... conmigo va a enojarse más —le mira sonriendo—. Y _Amerique..._ uff... va a dejar de hablarme —se ríe.

— _My god..._ ¿y si _America_ empieza a sospechar? —agobiado.

— _Angleterre... Amerique_ NO va a sospechar, porque... y te lo he dicho un montón de veces... _Amerique_ lo ve como NORMAL.

—¡Cómo va a verlo como normal! —agobiado.

—Pues lo ve normal porque es algo que TODA la vida ha visto —le mira seriamente. Inglaterra le mira de vuelta.

—No, lo que ha visto toda la vida es que yo te odio.

Ojos azules en blanco.

—Cada vez que me dices eso me pregunto realmente si tú crees que eres TAN superior en relación al resto del mundo.

—Su... ¿superior? —sin entender—. No, pero es cierto, él cree que para mí eres como... ¡como _Russia_ para él!

Francia abre la boca para contestar, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal... desvía la mirada y resopla.

—De hecho... —sigue el inglés—. Creo que en parte actúa así con _Russia_ por mi culpa, yo le mal influencie con el odio, ¿recuerdas que siempre quería hacer lo mismo que yo...? seguramente es una manera inconsciente de imitarme —sigue.

— _Amerique_ sabe... o sabía al menos antes de que tú y él estuvieran juntos... que tú y yo nos acostábamos con regularid... —se detiene abriendo los ojos como platos. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos también.

—¡No es ciertoo! ¡Él no sabía nada! ¡Él no sabe nada! ¡Nadie lo sabe!

—Nada que tenga que ver con _Amerique_ y _Russie_ tiene que ver con ¡NADA de lo que pasa con nosotros! —aclara Francia tratando de parecer calmado y sumamente zen—. Ahora bien... no te engañes. TODO el mundo sabía que tú y yo teníamos sexo... —le mira.

— _OK France, forget it._

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Por qué siempre te ha dado tanta vergüenza acostarte conmigo? —pregunta mirándole. Inglaterra se sonroja.

— _Shut up!_

— _Non,_ es una pregunta sería —indica aunque en honor a la verdad, sonríe un poco—. Tú eres mi pareja en la cama más estable en toda la vida... y toda la vida has negado fervientemente que alguna vez hayas tenido sexo conmigo... ¿por qué?

—Es una pregunta personal y no me da la gana responderla, porque además es infundada —le mira muy nervioso y más sonrojado—. _Shut up!_

—Una cosa es no contestarlo, la otra es negarlo como si te hubieran dicho que tú acostumbras robar cosas... —levanta una ceja—. De hecho no, eso es algo que confiesas más fácilmente que el acostarte conmigo... —valora.

—¡No hago ninguna de las dos! —grita histérico. Francia sonríe divertido.

—¿Me estás negando a MÍ, _Angleterre,_ que te acuestas CONMIGO? —pregunta en un tono de voz muy, muy bajito.

— _Yes!_ ¡Lo niego! Se lo niego A TODO EL MUNDO PORQURE ES MENTIRA —realmente histérico. El mayor se queda callado mirándole un poco desconsolado.

—Vale, vale... calma. No sería una vergüenza TAN grande, ¿sabes? —se gira al frente y cierra los ojos, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Inglaterra respira agitado—. Eres realmente todo un encanto cuando te lo propones... —murmura bajito.

—Tú no tienes la más mínima _bloody_ idea, así que cállate —sisea. Él le mira de reojo.

—Sólo estoy diciendo que...

—Sé lo que etas diciendo. No lo hagas —sentencia.

—¿Por qué estás enfadado? —le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Porque no se puede hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué dices que no se puede hablar conmigo? ¿Porque me atrevo a decir que llevas toda la vida durmiendo conmigo? —le mira a los ojos.

—¡No, _git,_ porque todo tiene que ser lo que tú dices y lo que tú quieres!

Levanta las cejas con eso.

— _Pardon?_ ¿Exactamente qué es lo que yo digo y quiero?

—Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, pero tú querías que fuera a _Paris_ contigo, así que aquí estoy yendo a la _bloody Paris_ contigo para luego tener que comerme como te vas a cenar con la _bloody Belgium._ Yo te digo que _America_ cree que te odio, pero no, al parecer tú, que hablas con él caaada día, tienes la verdad absoluta y no yo que apenas le conozco. Te digo lo de _Russia_ con un motivo explicado y no, el doctor _love_ conoce todas las relaciones, ahora te digo no te quiero responder y tú insistes y te cabreas porque no lo hago, _bloody hell, France._

El galo le mira un instante, sorprendido y desconsolado a la vez.

—Vale, vale... Lo siento —susurra.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me da vergüenza decir que tengo sexo contigo? Porque no he tenido sexo contigo en mi _bloody_ vida, no lo he hecho... he hecho otras _bloody_ cosas mucho, mucho más patéticas. Y si no eres capaz de entenderlo, te puedes ir al infierno —escupe y Francia le mira desconsolado de nuevo, tragando saliva e inclinando la cabeza, levantando una mano y tocándole la mejilla.

—No son patéticas...

— _What the hell_ sabrás tú? —aparta la cara mirando por la ventanilla con el ceño fruncido. Francia se queda callado, como niño regañado, aunque le busca una mano para tomársela.

—Lo siento... —vuelve a decir, acurrucándose contra él porque no sabe qué hacer.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido y se revuelve en el asiento, apartándose un poco... pero no lo suficiente. Francia se acurruca un poco más, abrazándolo de la cintura.

—Quizás tengas un poco de razón al final del día... _Oui_ , es posible que yo sea un absoluto idiota —le mira de reojo. El inglés le mira sin decir nada. Francia le busca los labios, dándole un besito inseguro e Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja, desfrunciendo un poco el ceño. Se le separa, sonriendo—. No voy a decírtelo una vez más hoy porque vas a reírte de mí —indica.

—¿Ah? —vacila descolocado.

—No creas que estoy enamorado de ti ni mucho menos... —le sonríe. El menor se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

—Eso es porque eres un _dumb_ _wine bastard ... but it is nice because I have a lot of problems now. I d_ _on't need more._

Francia se le acuesta en el pecho, levantando la cara.

—¡Pero si yo siempre soy tu mayor problema! —le sonríe.

—¡Pues imagina si encima tuviera que lidiar con eso! —replica cerrando los ojos. El francés levanta una mano y le acaricia el cuello, sin responder. Inglaterra no se inmuta, pero se le eriza la piel al tacto.

—¿Me acompañas con _Belgique_? —sigue acariciándole con parsimonia. El otro abre los ojos y le mira.

— _What?_

—Es que no quiero ir... —le sonríe—. Quiero estar contigo y más aún si vas a estar en _Paris_ y...

— _France..._ —le riñe—. _Of course not._ Le dije a _Switzerland_ que tú sí irías y que estabas muy emocionado.

—¡Pero no lo estooooy! —protesta—. Hoy hicimos el amor sobre el piano de _Autriche..._ ¿Crees que tengo la cabeza en _Belgique_?

Aprieta los ojos verdes y se sonroja.

— _My god..._ y yo le he dicho que se compara uno nuevo.

Se ríe.

—Ha sido muy gracioso... Y terriblemente placentero. _Angleterre..._ ¡Sobre el piano! ¡Y contigo!

El inglés sigue apretando los ojos, pero sonríe un poco.

—No sé en que estábamos pensando.

—¿En hacer realidad una de las fantasías sexuales con más historia de _Europa_? ¡Y tú quieres que yo vaya con _Belgique_! Yo estaba pensando en ti, no sé tú —beso en la mandíbula.

—Pues... por la reina —aprieta los ojos—. No ha sido para tanto —miente.

Francia levanta las cejas y la barbilla, mirándole. Él hace gesto de orgullo con los ojos cerrados. Le besa en los labios con determinación… y las cajas negras de todos los aviones de Europa tienen semi porno FrUk. El inglés primero se sorprende y luego se lo devuelve. El galo se separa mirándole.

—¡Y me llamas a mi mentiroso!

— _What?_ —descolocado otra vez.

—¡Claro que ha sido para tanto! —protesta.

—Ah, eso —sonríe. El francés le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—¡Admítelo!

Niega con la cabeza. Francia le pega en la frente con la mano.

—Eres tonto.

—¡Ah! —protesta—. Es verdad. Era mejor como fantasía.

El mayor abre la boca cómicamente y luego frunce el ceño.

—Tienes razón.

El anglosajón le mira cambiando de expresión.

—¿Ah?

— _Oui,_ funcionaba mejor como fantasía —le da la razón sonriendo malévolo. El otro abre también la boca y frunce el ceño también.

—Eso he dicho.

—Te estoy dando la razón, ¿no es lo que querías? —sonríe.

— _Ye... yes,_ eso mismo —vacila.

—Quizás puedas explicarme exactamente qué es lo que te pareció mal...

—No he dicho que me pareciera mal, _frog,_ he dicho que en mi imaginación era mejor —replica. Francia levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— _QUOI?_

— _Nothing,_ sólo lo que has oído —recuperando su tranquilidad. Francia le fulmina.

—¡Eres un _imbecile_!

—¿Te frustra no estar a la altura de las expectativas? —burlón.

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso —morritos.

Se ríe y le clava un dedo en la mejilla. Francia le da un codazo no muy fuerte en el abdomen. Él le empuja un poco del hombro, riéndose.

—Eres un idiota, ya te lo dije —protesta—, vas a pagármelas.

—Tiemblo ante tus amenazas —sarcástico y confiado.

—Bien, entonces tu instinto de supervivencia está aún intacto —le mira de reojo, "enojadillo"—. Sólo que luego no te quejes... _dieu_ , ni siquiera soportas que le diga a la chica del mostrador de _Air France_ que lo hicimos sobre el piano —le mira sonriendo un poco.

—Eso te gustaría, pero va siendo hora que admitas la derrota —responde con orgullo y se incomoda un poco cuando oye eso—. No, eso no es justo, ¡yo no le he dicho a nadie! —protesta mirándole.

—Ni siquiera soportas que te diga las cosas a ti... sobre cómo es que gemías cada vez que yo...

Le enclasta la cara contra el asiento cubriéndole la boca con una mano.

— _You wanker!_

Francia le mira con ojos maliciosos, mientras se ríe. Él sigue manteniéndole prisionero contra el asiento y cuando ve esa mirada se sonroja, así que le cubre los ojos con la otra mano.

— _Git!_ ¡No me mires así!

— ¿Mirarte cómo? —se ríe con la boca tapada, obvio.

— _Bloody bastard!_ —le suelta cruzándose de brazos sin mirarle.

— _Bloody bastagggd!_ —le imita dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al inglés se le escapa la sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera puedes pronunciar la erre correctamente.

—Tú eres el que no puede pronunciar tan hermoso como yo —se gira un poco, recargando su espalda en el pecho de Inglaterra... literalmente echado arriba de él.

—¡Sí que puedo! —replica acomodándose un poco bajo él—. Pero no me da la gana porque no es hermoso en realidad.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras del francés, pero no puedes decir que no sea hermoso —replica usando un acento muy, muy marcado.

—Es empalagoso, recargado y estúpido... la mitad de las letras no se leen o se leen mal y _what the hell_ con todas esas tildes? —suelta sonando arrogante, aunque se incomoda un poco cuando marca el acento, porque es MUY sexy.

—Que tú no sepas para que funcionan, no quiere decir que no lo hagan. Pasa lo mismo con las sutiles diferencias de pronunciación que tú no tienes en ese idioma barbárico que hablas —sigue con el acento marcado, sonriendo.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Esa lengua de bárbaros es la tercera más hablada en el mundo! —replica. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Eso hace al francés una lengua mucho más selecta... —sonríe—, culta y hermosa.

—¡No, en absoluto! La hace una lengua minoritaria y en vías de extinción de un pueblo anticuado... Y a sus hablantes ancianos —se burla. Francia levanta las cejas.

—El día que se extinga mi lengua, ¡me extinguiré yo! —protesta marcando mucho, mucho más el acento. Inglaterra tiene un pequeño escalofrío.

—¡Deja de hablar así!

—¿A qué te refieres? —mismo acento.

—¡A eso! ¡Lo haces a propósito! Es... Ridículo —miente.

—¿Ridículo? No creo que sea en absoluto ridículo...

—¡Porque tú no sabes! —aparta la cara. Él se ríe.

—Lo que ocurre es que te gusta.

— _What?_ —se sonroja mucho con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y no te molestes en negarlo —susurra en su oído con el mismo acento. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrió.

— _Of course I hate it!_ —y el avión empieza a descender.

— _Oui,_ el escalofrío y el sonrojo respaldan tus palabras —se burla—. ¿Me das un beso, por cierto? Has olvidado el del despegue...

—¡No he tenido ningún escalofrío! ¡Y no estoy sonrojado! —replica y se queda callado con eso—. Estábamos discutiendo.

—¿Y? ¿No puedes besarme mientras discutimos?

— _Of course not!_ —responde incómodo.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es la hora del aterrizaje! Lo que creo es que después de negar tantas cosas por un rato tan largo, tú no eres capaz de besarme, PUNTO.

—Es... No, me refería a que discutíamos en el despegue —especifica.

—Ahhhh! — se ríe—. Bueno, ahora no lo hacemos... Así que adelante —susurra acercándose a él y pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—Pero... Aun no aterrizamos del todo y yo... Yo no... —vacila.

— ¿No sabes hacerlo?

—Yo no quiero —miente tirante.

Francia le besa la comisura de los labios. Él mantiene los labios apretados con fuerza haciendo un esfuerzo por resistirse. El mayor levanta las cejas. Inglaterra tiembla con los ojos cerrados. Le besa del otro lado al verle la cara, sonriendo. Él tiene que apretar aún más los labios y los dientes y los ojos y todo en general, con un escalofrío.

—¿Alguien te ha explicado cuantas cosas buenas en la vida te pierdes por tener esa actitud?— cariñitos incluidos en el comentario que hacen que relaje las facciones.

— _What?_

Le besa la comisura de nuevo en cuanto las relaja y al británico se le abren los labios ahora sí, lo que hace que vuelva a apretarlos fuertemente en cuanto lo nota. Y Francia se ríe, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Inglaterra y quitándolos rápido. Él los relaja buscándole un momento hasta más tarde de que se ha separado y se sonroja más.

—Capullo —protesta. Él se ríe y le besa. Le devuelve el beso y le agarra de la camisa porque como se le ocurra apartarse sin su consentimiento le va a dar un cabezazo. Y bueno, con esas advertencias... No se separa... Tampoco es como que le cueste. Así que… pues no le va a soltar hasta que toquen tierra. Francia suuuufre y el británico se separa antes de que se detenga del todo el avión.

—Vaya... Siempre sí que sabes besar... —se relame sonriéndole.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta.

—No he dicho que lo hagas mal —se ríe.

—Jum! —sigue nerviosito. El galo suspira.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? Hoy... Quiereeees... ¿Comer? ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Vas a irte a casa después? ¿Vas a acompañarme?

—Iré... Iré a casa —responde.

—Pero _Belgique..._ —protesta—. ¿Al menos vas a comer en casa? ¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver? —le mira de reojo.

—No voy a ir contigo y _Belgium, France,_ nunca pensé que no supieras cómo tener una cita —replica levantándose y bajando el equipaje de mano.

—Se perfectamente tener una cita... Cuando quiero —se levanta también, se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira, sonriendo.

Inglaterra se dirige a la salida con las cosas en las manos. Francia le sigue, tarareando algo. El inglés anda un poco mosqueadillo por el asunto de la cita.

—¿Y cuándo tendrás una cita conmigo?

— _What?_ —se tensa quedándose paralizado.

— _Oui..._ ¿Cuándo vas a ir tú a una cita conmigo? —tomándolo de la cintura y hablándole por encima del hombro.

—Yo no... No voy a... A ir a... Una... Una... — balbucea.

—¿Por? — le toma de la mano.

—No... Es decir, yo... Yo no... Es...

— ¿Tú no qué? ¿No tienes citas?

—Eh... —vacila pensando en decir que sí, pero en que aun así se fue con Estados Unidos en Berlín y FUE una cita, él se lo dijo—. Yo...

—¿Aja? Quiero una cita...

— _W-why?_ —sonrooooojo.

—Pues porque... _Porquoi non?_

—Es... A-A mí no me gusta —sigue mirando el suelo, deteniéndose frente a las cintas de las maletas.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? — le mira.

—Pues es todo... Es... Formal y... Me pone nervioso —explica apretando los ojos.

—Mmmmm, pero... Pero es que una cita es formal. Es divertido. Voy por ti a tu casa... Y salimos a algún lado y... — sonríe.

—En... ¿En _London_? —le mira aún más histérico.

—Pues tengo que ir por ti... Y llevarte unas flores —le sonríe.

—Pero... _Why?_ Es decir... Yo... Hago eso, a veces... Pero no es una cita, no significa nada —se excusa. El francés le acaricia el pelo.

—Es una cita solo si le llamas cita. Significa que vamos a salir juntos... Y que pasaremos un rato divertido... ¡Sí significa! Lo que ocurre es que lo que tú haces no es tan premeditado.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Una cosa es una... ¡No me gusta! —protesta recogiendo sus maletas.

—Entonces no tengas una cita... Sal conmigo...

—¡Eso es sólo otra forma de decirlo! —sigue protestando nervioso.

—Vamos a tomar un café.

—No me gusta el café.

Ojos en blanco.

— ¿Vas a estar el domingo en casa?

—Voy a... Seguramente tendré que trabajar, todo el fin de semana, porque se suponía que trabajaría ayer y hoy pero... Aquí estoy, en la _bloody_ ciudad de la luz discutiendo sobre citas como si fuera un adolescente.

—Bien… Paso por ti a las nueve en _Westminster_ —le sonríe.

— _What?_ En... ¿En _Westminster_? ¡No puedes venir a por mí al _bloody_ parlamento! Todos en el parlamento te... Es decir, no que seas una figura importante o algo de eso...

Ojos en blanco.

—Nueve y media en tu casa entonces...

—... Es que tenemos un póster tuyo en la sala del té, al que le tiramos dardos —sigue sin escucharle.

—Deja de decir estupideces... A las nueve, en tu casa. Vamos a... Vamos a rentar un barco.

—¿Un... Barco? — llama a un taxi—. Si quieres ir a mar abierto hay que ir a _Dartford_ o bajar a _Portsmouth_ y a las nueve de la noche es muy tarde para el día siguiente que es lunes.

—Bien... ¿Nueve de la mañana entonces? —sonríe.

—¡Yo voy a estar trabajando! Estoy ahora en mi tiempo libre, por lo visto —vuelve a protestar subiendo las maletas al taxi.

—¿Dos de la tarde? —le sonríe.

— _What?_ —le mira. Francia le sonríe.

—Paso por ti a las dos vestido como todo un marinero.

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué parte de "voy a estar trabajando" no entiendes? ¿Tú no tienes que hacer informes del G8 o qué?

—Pero es domingo...

Se cruza de brazos.

—Pues sí, pero resulta que el jueves lo pasamos mitad durmiendo mitad dando vueltas por el aeropuerto y hoy por lo visto hay un plan similar —razona. Ojos azules en blanco.

— _Merde..._ Eres demasiado responsable, necesitas más malas influencias —le pone una mano en la pierna.

—¡Noo! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Tú necesitas tener más sentido de la responsabilidad! ¡La semana pasada ya me tome tres días!

Ojos en blanco.

—El siguiente fin de semana, viernes, sábado y domingo lo pasamos en altamar... ¿Bien?

Traga saliva porque no puede negarse a eso. Francia le sonríe.

—Bien. Vengo por ti el vienes en la mañana.

Frunce el ceño pero sonríe un poco.

—Vale, vale, ¡si así es que te callas! —protesta no muy en serio—. Pediré un catamarán en _Portsmouth_ y lo pilotaré hasta aguas internacionales donde la legislación me permite asesinarte impunemente, es un buen plan, sorprendentemente.

El galo le sonríe triunfal, pasándole una mano por el pelo.

— _Fantastique._ ¡Tres días de sexo continuo sin que NADIE nos moleste! Es todo un triunfo.

— _What?_ ¡Creía que querías ir a navegar! —protesta rojo como un tomate.

—Navegar las profundidades de... —Inglaterra le tapa la boca.

— _Wanker!_

Francia se ríe.

—Bien. _Fantastique._ Tenemos un trato entonces... —extiende una mano para que se la apriete. Él le mira la mano pensando que en una semana puede pasar de todo al ritmo que van las cosas, pero se la encaja igual.

—Aún me debes un euro.

—Te lo doy cuando te vayas...

—Me iré en cuanto llegue el taxi a tu casa —responde dramático. El galo levanta las cejas.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No me gusta tu comida —le mira. Ojos en blanco.

—¡Eres terriblemente difícil cuando te lo propones!

Inglaterra sonríe satisfecho.

—Vete a casa si quieres —se cruza de brazos—. Estaré mejor así, tenerte cerca es una pesadilla.

E Inglaterra le mira con carita de desconsuelo. Francia frunce el ceño frustrado y suspira.

—Vas a quedarte aquí, vas a comer, vamos a hacer el amor. ¿Bien? ¡Ya te iras más tarde!

Abre la boca un poco, sorprendido y nervioso.

—Ehm...

—No me importa lo que quieras, es una ORDEN.

Frunce el ceño.

—¡Es una orden tuya para mí! —Francia cambia la línea de pensamiento.

—¿Y por qué iba yo... —el inglés se detiene y parpadea—. ¿Cómo?

—Pues no lo sé, eres insoportable... Yo me niego —le mira levantando una ceja. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—¡No puedes negarte!

—Claro que puedo negarme... ¡Lárgate! —chillonea el galo con voz aguda.

—¡Eres el más maleducado entre todos! ¡No puedes echarme tampoco, idiota! —protesta.

—¡No me llames maleducado! ¡Tú no puedes ordenarme que te haga de comer!

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Yo soy el invitado!

—¡Eres un aprovechado! ¡Yo no soy tu criado!

—¿Es que acaso prefieres que cocine yo? —ojos entrecerrados, desafiante.

— _NOOOON! Non!_ —protesta—. ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Como toques mi cocina, te corto las manos!

—¡Como me toques las manos te arranco la cabeza! —se devuelve.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con la boca? —se burla.

—¡Pues si! ¡A mordiscos si hace falta! —el taxi se detiene.

Francia saca la cartera y le paga al taxista. Inglaterra se baja y saca las maletas. Francia se baja con él, sonriendo. El inglés le mira de reojo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sonriendo de lado.

—Detesto que estés aquí... —se queja sonriendo. Inglaterra le da un empujón un poco fuerte y se ríe.

—¡Jodete! —tira de las maletas hacia el porche corriendo. Francia sale volando como siempre.

—Ahh... ¿VEEEES? —protesta.

Inglaterra se queda en el porche, frente a la puerta y se vuelve a Francia, descojonándose mientras busca la llave en la tierra de la maceta.

—¡Hey! ¡Se supone que no sabes de esa llave! —protesta Francia llegando a la puerta.

—¿Qué llave? —responde abriendo la puerta.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y le sigue. Inglaterra deja la llave en su sitio, tan feliz. Francia le sonríe dándole ahora si una palmada en el culo.

—¡Eh! —se sonroja, suelta las maletas y vuelve a empujarle.

—¡Eres un bestia! —protesta.

—Ñañañañá ñañañañá —se burla y vuelve a empujarle.

—¡Deja de empujarme! —le empuja de regreso. Francia trastabilla un poco, riéndose.

—¡Aay! ¡Déjame! ¡Deja de empujarmee! ¡Eres un bestiaaa! —suelta en falsete y vuelve a empujarle.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no hago así! —le golpea el brazo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡O aun peor! Tu voz es muy aguda y eres una nenaaa —se sigue burlando y como entre empujones han llegado al salón le empuja fuerte esta vez, tirándole contra el sofá y Francia grita como nena. Inglaterra se descojona.

Francia intenta incorporarse y le salta encima en cuanto puede, a la cintura. Y como Inglaterra no está prestando atención porque se está riendo, seguramente se caen los dos al suelo en lo que el inglés se queda sin aire y el galo se le sienta encima, intentando ahorcarle. Inglaterra hace fuerza para obligarle a rodar y quedar encima.

—Aaaargh.

—Nah, nah! —le patea—. ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! — grita pellizcándole un brazo.

Inglaterra se acerca y le muerde en el hombro, apretando los ojos para aguantar los pellizcos.

—Aaaaaaahhhhegh! — Francia le pellizca más fuerte y le da un puñetazo.

Inglaterra le suelta del mordisco con el ceño fruncido y le tira del pelo, sin poder acabar de esquivar el puñetazo. Francia grita más con el tirón de pelo, soltando el pellizco y todo lo demás, empezando a patear.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

El británico le suelta el pelo poniendo ambas manos a sus lados de la cabeza y mirándole fijamente, con las rodillas a ambos lados de su estómago. Francia le mira también, con la respiración agitada e Inglaterra sonríe de lado y se levanta.

—Gané.

— _Non!_ —Le jala un pie con todas sus fuerzas. Inglaterra pierde el equilibrio y se cae al suelo, patea con el pie para que le suelte. Le suelta.

—¡Eres un bestia! ¡Eres in bestia y te odio!

Se ríe en el suelo.

—¡Te odio! —sigue gritando—. Por bestia y con esas cejas horribles, no tienes estilo y me jalas el pelo y lo odio —niño de cinco años. Inglaterra vuelve a echársele encima haciéndole dar un par de vueltas en el suelo antes de volver a quedar encima suyo.

—Odio que me tires del pelooooo —se burla en falsete.

—¡Cállate! —le rasguña el pecho y patalea sin éxito.

—Aaargh! —protesta e intenta sujetarle las manos. Francia se mueve lo suficiente como para tirarlo de lado.

—¡Eres un brutoooo! —le grita con mucha, mucha fuerza. Más de la necesaria. Desproporcionadamente fuerte, he de decir.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos quedándose quieto... y puede que Francia le haya peinado con el pelo hacia atrás por ese grito... instantes después se descojona de risa. Francia se queda descolocado un instante... En primera por la fuerza de su grito, en segunda por la cara de Inglaterra durante el mismo y en tercera por la risa de Inglaterra... Dos instantes después empieza a reírse también.

El británico se limpia una lágrima de la risa, dejando caer la cabeza encima de su hombro.

—Vale, vale, acepto tablas —consigue decir. Francia sigue riéndose un poco más, poniéndose una mano en el estómago por la risa.

— _Mon dieu,_ ni siquiera sé que ha sido eso...

—Creo que fuiste tú, intentando peinarme a lo _punk_ sin gomina —responde rodando y tumbándose en el suelo a su lado— o eso o pretendías romper los cristales.

—Quizás pretendía romperte los tímpanos —sonríe y suspira, subiendo ambos brazos y poniéndoselos detrás de la cabeza. Inglaterra se ríe un poco más con eso y se queda en silencio un momento, mirando el techo—. ¡Me jalaste el pelo! —protesta mirándolo de reojo. Él le mira de reojo y sonríe orgulloso.

— _Yeah._

Le da un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano poniéndose de lado.

—¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que mi pelo esta fuera de cualquiera de tus sucios juegos?

—Buaaaah buaaaah buaaaaah —se burla haciendo como que Francia llora. Golpe en el costado con el puño.

— _Tas-toi!_

—¡Ah! —protesta un poco llevándose una mano.

— _Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord,_ ¡basta!

Se ríe malignillo el inglés.

—Tienes que pintar el techo —suelta volviendo a mirarlo.

—Pintar el... ¿Huh? —lo mira también.

Inglaterra le cierra la boca apretándole la barbilla que se le ha abierto cuando ha levantado la cabeza, riéndose. Francia lo fulmina de reojo. Él se sigue riendo y cierra los ojos, llevándose las palmas de las manos a ellos, aun tendido en el suelo.

— _My god..._ Tengo que ir a _Westminster_ — suelta con apatía.

—¡Preferiría ir a trabajar que con _Belgique_! —protesta—. ¡Tú no la oíste!

Le mira y levanta las cejas, escuchándole.

—Estaba toda risueña y nerviosa y... Ni siquiera sé que me dijo —explica sintiéndose un poco mal por ella y a la vez cayendo en la cuenta él mismo de lo que implica el hecho de que realmente no le hizo el más mínimo caso, todo por estar pensando en Inglaterra. Éste le mira un poco sorprendido y luego le fulmina.

— ¿Y tú pretendes hacerme creerte un caballero?

Francia le mira también un poco sorprendido aun cuando lo fulmina.

—Es... Yo...

Hace los ojos en blanco.

—Da lo mismo.

—Voy a ir con ella igual —se gira boca arriba.

—Bueno...

Francia le mira de reojo.

—¿Va a venir ella o vas tú ahí? —pregunta el inglés.

—Voy por ella, claro. ¿Quién me crees? ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de ese tema? —aprieta los ojos—. Me aburre —se gira, escalándolo y acostándose arriba de él.

—Tú eres quien lo ha sacado —se defiende frunciendo el ceño.

—Vale, vale... —le besa la barbilla—. No lloriquees.

—¡No lloriqueo! —lloriquea.

—Menos mal, ¡imagina que lloriquearas! —se ríe.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta sin poder evitar reírse también un poco.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —pregunta levantando la cara y sonriendo.

—Creía que iba a obligarte a cocinar o algo así, ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo has hecho para convencerme.

Se ríe.

—¿Qué vas a obligarme a cocinar?

—Mmmmm... —se lo piensa. Francia le mira sonriendo.

—"¿Mmm?" ¿Qué clase de platillo es ese?

—Arroz, quiero arroz —responde.

—Arroz... —y Francia y yo nos sentimos en el programa de _lron master chef America_ que les dan un ingrediente y tienen que preparar todo con ese ingrediente.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con eso... —suelta moviendo la mano—. Quizás arroz con _bouillabaise._

El galo levanta las cejas.

—La _bouillabaisse_ tarda un rato —sonríe—. Me parece una buena idea... — se levanta—. Venga, vamos a ver que hay en el refrigerador...

Inglaterra se levanta también.

—Que no es como que la cosa esa me guste o algo de eso, pero como te vas a poner muy pesado si no, pues...

Sonríe.

—Dame la mano. Vas a ayudarme a... Lavar cosas...

Le fulmina, pero le da la mano sin notarlo.

—¡Puedo hacer más que lavar cosas! —protesta.

—Bien, estoy seguro de que puedes secarlas también... Sin incendiar nada…

—Quizás yo debería sentarme a ver la tele mientras tú lo haces todo —propone sarcástico.

Ojos en blanco, lo jala a la cocina. Inglaterra le sigue, satisfecho, porque de hecho sí le gusta verle cocinar y que le deje y le enseñe a hacer cosas…

xoXOXox

Suena el teléfono de Rusia, que levanta la vista de los papeles que está revisando y mira el número.

Oculto.

Los papeles que revisa son un catálogo de flores por... algún motivo, así que mira a Estonia y le obliga a ir a algo de trabajar (como si el pobre no estuviera ya en eso), mientras descuelga todo sonriente.

— _Privet._

Se escucha una respiración al otro lado del teléfono. Rusia frunce el ceño sin entender.

— _Privet?_ —se vuelve a Estonia—. Creo que está roto otra vez —cuelga.

Vuelven a marcar al segundo.

—¿Ves? y no me dice quién es — se lo muestra y Estonia le mira con cara de circunstancias—. _Privet_ —responde de nuevo.

Respiración.

—Es que se oye una respiración... —sigue Rusia—. Creo que voy a llamar a _Japonsiya_ , no sabía que los teléfonos respiraran —cuelga otra vez.

Vuelven a marcar y comunica porque está llamando a Japón.

— _Moshi moshi_ — Japón contesta.

— _Privet!_ soy yo, _Rossiya._

—Oh! _Roisha-sama?_ Buenas tardes.

— _Japonsiya..._ mi teléfono respira.

—¿Respira?

— _Da_ y no me dice quien llama, tú dijiste que lo diría, pero solo pone "oculto".

—¿Lo has visto?

—¿Verlo?

—Creo que te habla alguien desde un número que no quieren que conozcas.

—¿Y para que lo hace? sabré quien es cuando me hable —explica confundido.

—No lo sé, _Roisha-sama..._ Podrías preguntar la próxima vez que te hablen.

—¿Y es normal que respire? —pregunta.

 **—** Pues no, en general la gente habla —explica Japón.

—Pero no. Es que se oye como si respirara... ¿pero los teléfonos respiran? No había oído que respiraran.

—Los teléfonos no respiran.

—Mmmmm, bien.

—Las personas al otro lado del teléfono lo hacen —agrega.

— _Spasibo Japonsiya_ —responde—. Le preguntare.

—Bien — asiente Japón.

—Ten un buen día _Japonsiya_ —se despide.

—Tú también ten buen día, _Roisha-sama_ —se despide Japón. Rusia cuelga y se vuelve a Estonia.

— _Japonsiya_ dice que es una persona respirando al teléfono no el teléfono —explica y Estonia piensa que es obvio.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Rusia. Él descuelga sonriendo.

— _Privet._

Mismo procedimiento intimidatorio.

—He llamado a _Japonsiya_ , dice que eres una persona —explica.

Sigue respirando.

—Quizás es que no sabes cómo funciona un teléfono, tienes que hablarme para que sepa lo qué quieres —explica lentamente como si el interlocutor fuera idiota.

—¡CLARO QUE SÉ COMO FUNCIONA UN TELÉFONO! —grita América al otro lado de la línea... Y luego se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer... Y cuelga.

—Ah —suelta Rusia parpadeando sorprendido, aunque ya ha colgado. Sonríe y cuelga también, volviendo a lo suyo. Llama al teléfono de Inglaterra porque siempre tiene problemas para hablar con Estados Unidos y como no contesta nadie le pide a Estonia que le dé el número de América.

Suena el teléfono de América, que contesta HISTERICOLOCOPERDIDO.

— _What the hell do you want?_

— _Privet!_ —saluda sin intimidarse—. Creo que se ha colgado —suelta el idiota.

Mas histericolocoperdido aún, si es posible.

—¡NO SE HA COLGADO! Es decir... NO SÉ DE QUE HABLAS.

—Pero si te he oído, me has llamado muchas veces —explica.

—YO NO TE HE LLAMADO NUNCA, _FUCKING COMMIE!_ —cuelga.

Rusia se queda mirando el teléfono, parpadeando y pensando unos instantes. Después de unos segundos vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Estados Unidos, que contesta HISTERICO.

— _WHAAAAT!?_

Solo oye una respiración. Histeria absoluta.

— _What the hell are you doing! I KNOW IT'S YOU!_

Sigue sin decir nada.

— _FUCKING RUSSIA OF THE FUCKING HELL!_ _I'LL KILL YOU!_ — cuelga. Es que es lo que él quería... Ponerle histérico así, porque él se pone histérico con esto.

Vuelve a llamar.

— _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_ —contesta histérico... Como es evidente.

—Es que no entiendo cómo se hace esto —se excusa Rusia.

—¿¡Cómo se hace qué?!

—Esto de llamar y no decir nada, yo pensaba que se tiene que hablar —explica.

—¡TÚ NO TIENES QUE HACERLO!

—¿Por qué no? —sigue preguntando.

—¡Porque no! ¡YO era el que está haciendo eso! _You are an idiot!_

—Ya sé que eras tú, cerdo, por eso estoy preguntándote —frunce el ceño.

—Porque es mi idea y no la tuya, _commie!_

—Te molesta —sonríe de forma espeluznante al notarlo.

—¡No me molesta! ¡Déjame en paz! _I fucking hate you!_

—Está bien, no necesito molestarte ahora —sentencia y le cuelga.

América lanza unas cuantas cosas en la pared de su oficina y grita media hora jurando venganza.

* * *

 _Francia es infinito, pero me encanta el RusAme en esta historia... qué pena que no hicimos más... ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

Suiza regresa a la cocina después de cerrar la puerta tras Francia, echando humo por las orejas y refunfuñando todo lo imbécil y estúpido que es Francia además de meterse en lo que no le importa, etc, etc...

Austria está viendo como Liechtenstein recoge y haciendo como que le ayuda... Es decir, criticándola para que guarde bien las cosas.

—¡Este tipo es IMPOSIBLE! Qué bueno que _England_ se aleje de él corriendo —protesta sentándose en una silla. Austria le mira parsimoniosamente.

—¿Que ha pasado?

—Nada, no ha pasado nada... Sólo me ha dicho que... Argh!

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Aja?

Suiza se sonroja.

—Que yo...

Ahora levanta ambas cejas al verlo sonrojarse, poniéndose en guardia imperceptiblemente. Suiza se cruza de brazos.

—Da igual.

Austria le mira intensamente.

—Que me veo bien —refunfuña entre dientes, no siendo tan claro sin querer realmente no serlo.

—¿Disculpa? —insiste. El helvético se sonroja y le mira.

— _Was?_ —pregunta de malas.

—Es que no he entendido que has dicho —se acerca.

—Que me veo... —se sonroja y gira a otro lado la cara sonrojaaaaado. Austria frunce el ceño.

—Que bien —suelta en un tono más adecuado para una frase del tipo "que le jodan".

El relojero frunce el ceño y le mira, abriendo la boca sin saber que pensar por el tono, ligeramente descolocado.

—Pues tú me has dicho algo parecido una vez... _Non?_ ¡Y _Liechtenstein_ también!

—¿Yo te he dicho qué? —pregunta un poco más ácido de lo adecuado para la conversación. Suiza levanta una ceja con el tono.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta tenso sin entender por qué. Austria bufa por la nariz. Levanta las cejas, sorprendido con eso—. No pensé que no estuvieras de acuerdo, pese a todo...

—No he dicho que no lo esté —responde un poco incómodo y fastidiado.

—Pues bufas por la nariz como si estuvieras muy en desacuerdo... No veo en que no te beneficia el comentario idiota... —frunce el ceño. Ojos austriacos en blanco.

—Olvídalo, _bitte_ —rebaja un poco la agresividad.

—Si no quieres que este feliz contigo, pues no lo estoy y ya —se cruza de brazos—. Porque no lo estoy...

El austriaco se detiene mirándole fijamente. Suiza desvía la mirada, sonrojado.

—Creí que te referías a que te veías bien físicamente —explica. Suiza frunce el ceño más sonrojado.

— _Was?_ — le mira con los ojos como platos.

—Bien... no de estado de ánimo, de físico —repite.

—Nein! —protesta sonrojado—. _Nein!_ ¡Me ha dicho que me veo muy feliz contigo! —nervioso sin pensar en lo que dice.

El moreno sonríe. Suiza frunce más el ceño sonrojándose mucho, totalmente avergonzado.

— _Verdammt!_ —desvía la mirada.

— ¿Y eso te ha enojado? —pregunta suavemente.

—Es un idiota... —se queja entre dientes.

—Para una vez que no dice una tontería —sonríe. El rubio le mira de reojo cruzando se de brazos y refunfuñando algo inteligible. Austria le dice a Liechtenstein un par de cosas que ha guardado mal.

—¿Has pensado lo que hablamos anoche? —pregunta el helvético en un susurro digno de Liechtenstein, sacando su teléfono y revisando su correo.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta sin prestar mucha atención.

—Sobre... Lo de esta mañana —agrega medio susurrando, sonrojadillo.

—Tú mandas en eso, _liebe_ —responde sonriendo. Suiza carraspea.

—¿Dónde se compran? ¿Por internet? He... Visto las... —carraspea—. La página que tienen... Y... He escrito a la fábrica y... —se pasa una mano por el pelo, desinteresado. Austria le escucha—. Bueno, yo creo que se compra y lo traen y... Pueden afinarlo ellos pero tú... Quizás tú querrás hacerlo.

Austria le mira.

—¿Crees que yo voy a dejar que me traigan uno... cualquiera?

Levanta las cejas el suizo.

—No es "cualquiera", ¡es un modelo que eliges! Yo asumí que sería el más grande y caro, hay de distintos acabados... —Suiza no tiene idea de cómo se compra un piano—. Podemos subir a verlos si quieres...

— _Schweiz..._ —pide haciendo un movimiento, agobiado—. No quieres meterte en esto.

— ¿En esto? Es decir... No quieres que te... —se detiene y carraspea—. ¿Que compre un piano?

—Lo que no quiero es que lo elijas —replica. Suiza parpadea.

— ¡Tú vas a elegirlo! Nunca he dicho que lo eligiera yo, por eso decía que tú...

— _Nein, nein, nein..._ es que no se elige un modelo. Se elige un piano —le mira por encima de las gafas. Él levanta las cejas.

—En la página no... En la página sólo hay modelos... —indica, pensando.

— _Ja,_ la gente que los compra por la página es idiota. Los pianos no se han de ver, se han de oír —sentencia. Suiza levanta las cejas cayendo un poco en la cuenta.

— Peo ellos sólo hacen pianos, todos han de sonar bie... —se detiene—. ¿Quieres ir a la fábrica? —medio pregunta, medio sentencia.

— _Ja_ —asiente.

—A la fábrica... ¿Fabrica? No sé si lo permitan... Pero seguramente... Vamos, si van a venderme un piano de cientos de francos suizos... —murmura.

—No voy a tocar un piano cuya adquisición y fabricación no haya supervisado yo mismo —sentencia. Y Suiza cae en la cuenta de algo.

—Pobres vendedores...

— _Ja,_ seguramente es un proceso que preferirás ahorrarte —insiste.

—Claro que verte hacer sufrir a la gente siempre es un placer absoluto... —susurra y suspira—. Entonces tu plan es... Ir, joder a toda la humanidad hasta que quieran matarte lentamente... Y... ¿Decirme el día que haya que pagarlo para que vaya y lo liquide?

—Claro que llevar un guardaespaldas intimidante y de gatillo fácil para hacer entrar a la gente en razón es una idea tentadora —valora como respuesta. El rubio sonríe un poco, de lado.

—No voy a pasarme días viendo como NO te matan... Pero puedo acompañarte la primera vez y dejarles claro a todos que no planeo pagar tanto dinero por un piano que NO te guste...

—Bien —asiente sonriendo conforme.

—Aun cuando lo hayan terminado y hayan trabajado horas en él... —murmura entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero antes... tengo que ir a hacer algo, seguro puedes ayudar a _Liechtenstein_ mientras no bajo —responde yendo a la puerta de la cocina. Ojos verdes en blanco.

—¿Ir a hacer qué? — se levanta empezando a ayudar a Liechtenstein, claro.

—Llamar por teléfono —responde saliendo de la cocina.

Suena el teléfono de Alemania, este baja la caña de pescar y se espanta los moscos al ver que es Austria.

— _Oh, Österreich! Hallo!_ —contesta.

— _Hallo Deustchland,_ ¿cómo estás? —pregunta tranquilamente.

—Bien, bien... ¿Tú que tal?

—Todo bien por _Wien,_ es posible que hoy regrese a _Berlin_ —responde en el mismo tono.

—Ah... Bien. Agradecería que revisaras la comida de los perros y les dieras de comer en adelante. El moreno levanta las cejas.

—¿No estás en casa?

—Nah... —contesta de manera considerablemente despreocupada y atípica de Alemania.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy... Mmmm... He venido al sur unos días —con el debido respeto y, espero, compañía de Italia. Seh, seguramente está durmiendo en algún lugar de la barca, tirado al sol.

—Oh, suena bien, relajarse de tanto en tanto —confirma Austria el cínico como si él estuviera algo que no fuera relajado.

— _Ja_ —asiente echando el anzuelo al agua.

—Bien, bien... es curioso, porque _Frankreich_ quería que hablara contigo... —comenta al aire. El alemán bufa.

—Me da lo mismo lo que quiera cualquiera —responde agresivo de repente.

—Bien, intuyo entonces que sólo se trató de un comentario de mal gusto, _danke Deustchland._

Este gruñe.

—Pásalo bien con _Italien_ —sonríe despidiéndose.

—Es... Espera —indica odiando su estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad. Austria se detiene.

—¿Por qué te pidió _Frankreich_ que hablaras conmigo?

—Invite aquí a cenar a él y a _England_ —explica.

—¿A _England_? _England_ no... —frunce el ceño.

— _Was?_ —pregunta. Él suspira.

— _England_ estaba bien?

Se lo piensa.

— _Ja,_ de hecho, habló con _Schweiz_ sobre algo que estoy seguro va a desquiciarte.

Aprieta los ojos.

— ¿De qué?

—Sobre el asunto de lo que sospechamos entre ellos.

— _Mein gott..._ Estoy harto de todo el mundo —protesta, frustrado—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con _Amerika_?

—No exactamente, aunque está inmiscuido —piensa en la parte de que Francia planea hacer enojar a América para molestar a Inglaterra.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? —pregunta.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —pregunta.

— _Russland_ violó a _Amerika_ —suelta tal cual. Austria parpadea.

—¿Cómo? —vacila pensando que ha oído mal.

—Pues... Puedo decirte exactamente cómo es que me dijo _Russland_ que le penetró en repetidas ocasiones... —Austria por favor, interrumpe.

— _Nein!_ —exclama—. Me refiero a... Por... Es decir... Cuando... Es... _Mein gott!_ —Austria ni siquiera sabe qué decir sobre ello. Lo cual es raro. Alemania sonríe un poco por la reacción de Austria en plan ja-ja-ja.

—En el garage de mi casa, junto al _Mercedes..._

—Pero... ¿Has visto a _Amerika_? ¿Alguien ha hablado con él? ¿Sigue con vida? —cae en la cuenta de preguntar.

— _Ja,_ le compró a _Preussen_ su silencio y le di cien euros para salir de mi casa.

—¿Y dijo si planeaba bombardear o algo? —agobiado.

—No tengo ni idea. _Russland_ dice que _Amerika_ lo disfruto —Alemania contando todo como si contara una peli de Chaplin, completamente absurda... ¿Sabes?... "y se come las agujetas del zapato y la suela a cachitos".

—¿Cómo...? _Was?_ —flipando.

— _Ja_ —se ríe.

— _Mein gott in himmel_ —protesta quitándose las gafas y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Está bien, olvida lo que piense el psicópata, él podría estar confundiendo un puñetazo con una caricia. ¿No se suponía que tú le había explicado que violar está mal?

—¿Que PUTAS esperas que te diga, _Österreich_? —gritando de repente. El austriaco se pasa la mano por el pelo aguantando el tipo. Alemania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Porqué estamos OTRA VEZ al borde de una guerra nuclear.

—En este momento me importa un comino **—** **¿** Alemania diciendo que le importaba un comino?...

—No te puede importar un comino _, Deustchland_ —le riñe Austria.

—Oh, vaya que sí puede —miente, claro, con voz plana y contenida—. Tan me importa un comino que estoy aquí, pescando —agrega de manera innecesaria, para presionar el punto.

—Está bien, pues no debería.

—¿Por qué no? A todos los demás les importa un comino —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Precisamente... Alguien tiene que mantenerse cuerdo como la voz de la sensatez —explica pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Nadie parece estar ni siquiera ligeramente preocupado por violar o engañar o provocar a los demás... ¿Por qué he de ser siempre yo el cuerdo?

—¿Te ha dicho _Russland..._ cómo ha sobrevivido _Amerika_?

—Le ha dejado ir. _Österreich..._ No sabes lo —pausa buscando la palabra—, feliz que estaba. No lo ha matado porque no ha querido... Uso cadenas.

—Supongo que... Someterlo y dejarlo con vida es más humillante, _mein gott_ —da vueltas. Alemania se queda callado unos instantes.

—Si yo fuera _Amerika..._

—¿Aja? —le insta a hablar sin dejar de dar vueltas.

—Estaría pensando en cómo matarle y despedazarle —responde sacando el anzuelo del agua y poniéndole un sebo nuevo.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? —pregunta al notarlo.

—La noche del baile, frente a nuestras narices... Para hacerlo más molesto aun, siendo en mi propia casa —sisea entre dientes muy enfadado.

—Es decir, antes de ayer... Pero hoy no venía ningún movimiento armamentístico ni ninguna amenaza formal intimidatoria en el periódico.

—No me interesa. Si se quieren matar que se maten.

— _Deustchland!_ ¡Ya basta de esa actitud! —le riñe.

— ¿Cual actitud? —tono plano, adolescentil, testarudo en plan desinteresado.

—¿Planeas dejar que hagan esas cosas en tu casa? ¿En frente de tus narices? ¿Que quieran matarte si les da la gana...? A este paso vas a acabar haciendo relojes de cuco para ellos otra vez como después de la guerra.

—Planeo mandarles a todos a la mierda —frunce el ceño.

— _Nein,_ planeas moverte y ponerte en marcha para ponerles a todos en su sitio —responde tajante. El germano se queda callado unos largos segundos.

—Es trabajo perdido. Prefiero pescar.

— _Deustchland,_ lo que estás haciendo es un suicidio —se pasa la mano por el pelo, agobiado.

—¿Un suicidio? ¿Yo? ¿YO? ¡ _RUSSLAND_ está haciendo un suicidio! Yo sólo estoy sentándome al fin a ver que estupidez se les ocurre ahora...

—Yo estoy preocupado también y te estoy ayudando... _Russland_ es un soberano imbécil, ¿pero qué sucede si _Amerika_ decide que todos estamos de su parte o que le importa un comino el daño colateral? Cuanto más tarde en hacer algo más peligro hay.

Gruñe.

—Si _ENGLAND_ está en tu casa cenando y jugando a cupido, YO puedo venir a pescar.

—Ni siquiera es el mejor momento para... _Mein gott_ y _Frankreich_ haciendo enojar a _Amerika_ para molestar a _England... Amerika_ es una bomba de relojería.

—Deberías venir a pescar conmigo —vuelve al tono plano. Aunque le ha escuchado cada palabra y se ha levantado de la silla.

—Créeme que cada vez pondero más seriamente esa posibilidad —responde pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Aun puedes hacerlo... El problema es que los peces se van cuando uno grita. Así que si vienes no será para hablar de este tema.

—Si _Frankreich_ puede irse a una cita con _Belgien,_ porque además, resulta que lo de _Römer_ se lo invento _England,_ creo que yo puedo ir a pescar también.

Alemania levanta las cejas.

—¡¿Que estupideces estas diciendo?! — perdona Austria, perdona... No Es contigo.

— ¿Que estupideces? ¡Pues la última versión de los hechos! —Austria inquietantemente contento, en tono sarcástico.

—¿ _Frankreich_ con _Belgien_? ¿Haciendo enojar a _Amerika_ para molestar a _England_? ¿ _England_ inventando lo de _Römer_?

—Al parecer toooodo es una rencilla entre ellos dos... _England_ trata de enojar a _Frankreich_ con _Spanien_ y para vengarse _Frankreich_ trata de enojar a _England_ con _Amerika..._ Es todo una soberana estupidez de proporciones épicas.

—Cuando yo hablaba de raza superior no lo decía por nada.

—Y por si no fuera suficiente, el psicópata ruso elige precisamente ESTE momento para violar al chico.

— _Amerika_ es una bomba de tiempo —concede bajando el tono y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— _Deustchland,_ sinceramente creo que seguimos siendo la raza superior, esto lo prueba todo —Austria está perdiendo la cabeza. Alemania se queda callado unos segundos.

—Pero _Amerika_ sigue siendo la primera potencia del mundo... —concluye al fin.

—Excelente, entonces moriremos dignamente —suelta cínico. Alemania pondera la situación.

—Eso es lo que pensaba yo.

—Entonces no hay más que discutir... voy a advertir a _Schweiz._

Alemania suspira.

— _Österreich._

— _Ja?_

— _N-Nein_ —se pasa una mano por el pelo, ordenándose un único pelito que se había salido de su lugar.

— _Nein was?_

Se queda en silencio unos instantes más.

— _Bitte,_ ten el teléfono contigo, quizás me arrepienta de esto y voy a necesitarte.

Austria suspira.

—Lo sé. Habla con _Schweiz..._ Voy a pensar en esto —añade Alemania,

—Lo peor de todo es que yo pensé... realmente pensé que había conseguido adelantar algo y hacer confesar a _Frankreich._

—Lo cual no deja de sorprenderme... No es fácil engañarte. _Frankreich_ quiere algo en demasía, no acabo por saber qué. —suspira—. ¿Yo le di una especie de "permiso" a _Russland,_ _Österreich._

— _Was?_ —flipa.

—Tú accediste a ello. Era permitir que las cosas tomaran su curso...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —sigue flipando.

—Tú y yo hablamos de esto en su momento... Y yo hable con _Russland_. Yo le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, sólo que no ocasionara una guerra.

—Esto no es precisamente "no ocasionar una guerra". ¡Ni siquiera se me ocurre que debe estar planeando _Amerika_!

— _Russland_ dice que lo disfrutó... Y yo no sé realmente como esta puesto que le compró su silencio a _Preussen_.

—¿Y no hay nadie más que lo sepa?

— _Russland. Y Amerika._ _Preussen_ no me ha querido decir si sabía a donde iba... Hemos peleado —admite bajando el tono.

— ¿Peleado?

—Lo he mandado a la mierda... Tenía a _Russland_ en el garaje, más feliz que unas pascuas y yo estaba tenso como una tabla... Y él estaba hablando por teléfono.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Creo que necesitamos vacaciones, todos.

—Eso mismo pensé yo y me largue en el instante en el que empecé a pensar como ahogar a _Italien_ en la taza del WC.

Austria vuelve a suspirar.

—Bien... quizás deberías seguir ahí... un tiempo, piensa en cómo arreglar esto, yo haré lo mismo.

—Ten tu teléfono a la mano.

—Bien, bien —asiente. El alemán suspira.

— _Danke._

—Hablamos luego —se despide abatido.

— _Ja._ Eso espero... —cuelga.

Austria cuelga también y suspira tratando de calmarse. Baja las escaleras guardándose el teléfono y entra a la cocina con cara de que se ha muerto alguien. Suiza levanta la cara del periódico y le ve la cara.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

Le mira, suspira y hace un movimiento desinteresado, riéndose un poco de nervios. Suiza levanta las cejas tensándose más, porque le conoce bien pese a todo.

— _Österreich?_

— _Russland_ —le mira con su sonrisa nerviosa. El suizo se levanta y se le acerca, con el ceño fruncido, muy preocupado.

— _Ja?_

—Ha violado a _Amerika_ —suelta así de golpe también, porque al parecer no hay manera de dorar la píldora con ello. Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el cielo y… uno más para la cuenta... ¡Flipa!

—Ha... _Was?_

Austria da una palmada aun con su sonrisa nerviosa.

—Adorable ¿verdad? _Frankreich_ tirándose a _England..._ o haciendo como que lo hace, no me importa. Y _Russland_ violando a _Amerika..._ a la vez. ¡Al parecer hay alguna tendencia suicida mundial.

Parpadea sorprendido de la actitud y de lo que está diciendo y de todo en general.

—Cómo... Cómo es que... Cómo... Es... Pero... que le… ¿Qué le ha violado? —pregunta pensando que debe estar entendiendo mal.

—Ah... y _Deustchland_ está pescando —agrega como la guinda del pastel.

— ¿Qué es lo que violo? ¿El espacio aéreo? —negación. Insiste.

—Le violó... sexualmente he entendido yo. En _Berlin_ , en el garaje, mientras los demás bailábamos en la sala. Al parecer le encadenó. _Preussen_ encontró a Amerika y le ayudó a irse —explica. Suiza parpadea mirando al suelo.

— _Mein Gott in himmel…_ _Nein, Nein..._ ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— _Deustchland._

—Y que dice... ¿Él? ¿Y la... _ONU_? _Mein Gott!_ Esto va a salir muy, muy caro —aprieta los ojos.

—Él está hasta los cojones y se ha ido a pescar... —repite.

Suiza entrecierra los ojos con el asunto de los "cojones", pensando que Austria sólo dice groserías cuando está absolutamente histérico. Carraspea.

— ¿No es ahora cuando tendrían que hace algo? _Amerika._ ¿Qué va a hacer _Amerika_? _Und England_!

— _Ja,_ ahora es cuando tendríamos que tomarles a todos y encerrarlos en una cámara de gas —suelta Austria sin escucharse. Suiza levanta las cejas y le toma del brazo, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¡¿Pero qué tontería estas diciendo?! —le riñe. Austria parpadea y sacude la cabeza.

— _Was?_

El helvético le mira a los ojos.

—Siéntate —con firmeza.

Él lo hace y se quita las gafas dejándolas en la mesa, masajeándose las sienes con fuerza. Suiza se para tras él y le pone las manos en los hombros apretándolos un poco y le masajea el cuello y los hombros con decisión y suavidad a la vez. El austriaco se relaja, dejándole, agradecido.

—No vas a volver a meter a la cámara de gas a nadie... —susurra.

—Ni siquiera tengo ya ninguna que funcione —le recuerda.

— _Gottsei danke._

— _Deustchland_ dice que _Amerika_ es una bomba de relojería y que moriremos con dignidad, por eso está pescando... me planteo hacer los mismo.

— _Was?_ —pregunta preocupado—. _Mein Gott in himmel. Nein, Nein..._ Creo que todos están muy nerviosos, _Deutschland_ no puede pensar eso... —le acaricia el cuello y el pelo, sin notarlo.

—Eso le he dicho... no sé cómo vamos a arreglar esto —responde sin impedirle.

— _England..._ Había amenazado a _Russland_ con... _Mein gott!_ —aprieta los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse —hundiéndole las manos en el pelo con ese propósito—. Hay que hacer algo. ¡Hablar con _Russland_! —se detiene.

Austria levanta la barbilla para mirarle.

—¿Hablar con _Russland_?

—Pues... ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Es un escándalo! ¿Qué ha dicho _Amerika_? —le pasa una mano por el pelo hacia atrás, abstraído, peinándole un poco.

—No se sabe, sólo habló con _Preussen_ y le compró su silencio, pero puedes llamar al psicópata si crees que puedes incrustarle alguna idea moral en la mente.

—Es... Yo... —suspira—. Era un decir. Diría yo que _Amerika_ debería llevar un juicio en contra de _Russland_. ¿No sirve la _ONU_ para eso?

—Diría yo que... tú eres el que tiene la sede en su casa, convoca una reunión —le mira.

— ¿Crees que eso sea...? _Amerika_ tendría que poner una queja oficial...

Se lo piensa.

—No creo que lo haga.

—Yo no puedo convocar nada sin eso. Quizás _Amerika_ lo quiera, yo que sé.

—No creo que haya nada que podamos hacer más que... encerrarles a los dos para que se estén quietos para siempre.

—O morir con dignidad.

El austriaco cierra los ojos y baja los hombros.

— ¡Y _Frankreich_ tuvo el morro de decirme que estaba enfocándome en el problema equivocado! ¡Como si él no formara parte del mismo problema! —protesta.

—Como yo me proponía en la segunda guerra mundial... Es tensionante, pero ciertamente funcional... _Frankreich_ es un descarado absoluto... No sé qué va a decir _England_ a esto —se lamenta. Austria levanta las cejas.

—No creo que _England_ sepa nada, estaba muy contento ayer y esta mañana.

—Yo tampoco lo creo... ¡Aunque dices que _Frankreich_ lo sabía! Es... ¡Un verdadero cabrón!

—Debe saberlo, él me dijo que hablara con _Deustchland..._ seguramente _Preussen_ se lo dijo... que morro tiene. _Preussen_ se enojó con _Deustchland_ por no decir nada de su silencio y se lo larga todo a _Frankreic_ h!

—Es una tristeza que el mundo esté tan mal —se lamenta y suspira—. Querría yo pensar que ellos mismos están habituados a hacerse estas cosas. Si yo fuera _England..._ Si _Russland..._ Tuviera el morro de tocarte...

Austria palidece por la idea misma. Suiza le acaricia la mejilla.

—Espero que nunca se le ocurra... Ni siquiera pensemos en ello —agrega nervioso.

—Mejor no pensemos en ello —le da la razón

—Ahí el asunto— se le acerca y le abraza de los hombros, recargado la cabeza de Austria en su pecho—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza?

El moreno le sonríe un poco tomándole el brazo con las manos suavemente.

—Qué voy a saber, ni siquiera... _Deustchland_ dice que _Russland_ cree que _Amerika_ lo disfrutó.

El helvético abre los ojos como platos.

 **—** _Was?_ ¿Quién en esta tierra disfrutaría una...? —traga saliva—. Eso.

—No estoy seguro de que _Russland_ sea capaz de saber si realmente lo disfrutó o sólo es imaginación suya —Austria CRUEL.

 **—** Lo que me sorprende es que _Russland_ esté pensando en eso... ¿Sabes? En si el otro lo disfruto. De hecho yo pensaría que _Russland_ preferiría que el otro no lo hiciera.

—Bueno, eso es porque _Deustchland_ le pidió expresamente que no hiciera nada que provocara una guerra, así que si _Amerika_ lo disfrutó no debería haber guerra, creo yo...

El rubio levanta una ceja… Cara de asco.

—También es sorprendente que _England_ no sepa nada al respecto —comenta el moreno.

—Si yo fuera _Amerika..._ Nunca más volvería a salir de casa —murmura entre dientes. Ojos violetas en blanco—. Eso... Quizás _Amerika_ está demasiado avergonzado. ¡Deja de hacer ojos en blanco, hablo en serio. Me parecería una cosa completamente vergonzosa!

—Sí, pero no estoy diciendo que lo hable con... quien sabe, contigo, estoy hablando de _England._

—Quizás _England_ debería... Saberlo... Quizás no se atreve a decírselo.

—Ese es el punto... ¿por qué no se iba a atrever a decírselo? igualmente, _Preussen_ lo sabe y _Russland_ también... y es evidente que _Russland_ iba a hablar con quien quisiera.

 **— ¿** Qué harías tú en esa situación? —se separa y le mira—. No creo que sea un tema fácil de hablar con la gente. Yo no sé cómo sea el muchacho, pero si se parece a _England_ en algo...

—Vuelvo a decirte, no estoy hablando de decírselo a todos, pero creo que si necesitara decírselo a alguien... seguramente a ti, o a _Ungarn_ o a _Deustchland_ —valora.

 **—** Yo creo que lo negaría. _Canada_ —indica Suiza de repente. Austria le mira—. _England_ es su pareja... Decírselo seria incómodo y vergonzoso, pero alguien más... Un... Igual...

El austriaco suspira.

—Ni siquiera sé si sea realmente una buena idea inmiscuirse... supongo que iría aun a peor si _Amerika_ se enterara de que todos los sabemos.

—Es que yo me moriría, _Österreich..._ — confiesa con voz grave—. Quizás prefiriera que tú nunca te enteraras. Empiezo a pensar que la idea de _Deutschland_ no es tan mala...

Austria le mira.

— ¿Tú también quieres pescar?

— _Nein,_ pero es que... Tienes razón. Saberlo empeora las cosas.

—Entonces no sé a qué idea de _Deustchland_ te refieres —confiesa.

—A esa —se sienta junto a él—. ¿Cómo es posible que le haya violado?... ¡Y a _Amerika_! —valora.

—Bueno, en cierta manera se veía venir —confiesa.

— ¿Lo hacía? ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? —escandalizado.

—Después de todo, lo que pasó en _Moskau... Deustchland_ ya habló de eso.

— ¿Lo que paso en _Moskau_? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Que paso en _Mosckau_?

El moreno le mira.

—Recuerdo haberte contado sobre ello. Al parecer, _Russland_ y _Amerika_ pelearon hasta el punto de que _Russland_ hizo sangre a _Amerika._ Ya has visto como se pone con la sangre cuando _Preussen_ —empieza.

—Entiendo... ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con violarle?

—La pelea acabo con ambos sexualmente excitados según _Deustchland_ —resume. Suiza hace cara de mucha sorpresa y vergüenza y asquito.

— _Mein Gott in himmel!_ ¿Cómo saben eso?

—Por _Russland_ —responde mirándole a los ojos. Aprieta los ojos.

—Esto es mucha ¡mucha información!

—El caso es que _Russland_ ya le dijo entonces a _Deustchland_ que quería tener sexo con el muchacho.

— _Mein Gott..._ ¿Pero qué clase de información es esa? —Agobiado—. _Hallo,_ _Deutschland..._ Fíjate que quiero tener sexo con _Österreich..._

—Más de la que querríamos to... —se queda callado por eso y se sonroja un poquito. Suiza carraspea sonrojándose porque para variar no ha pensado bien lo que ha dicho.

— ¿Ves? Es una locura... —murmura entre dientes, rojo como un jitomate.

—Bien, no es como que se pueda considerar muy cuerdo a _Russland_ —sentencia, observándole fijamente.

—Pero _Österreich..._ Se supone que es funcional. Es parte del _G8_ y de la _ONU_ y toma decisiones ¡e influye en el mundo!

—Una cosa quita la otra.

—¡Debería! —protesta cruzándose de brazos—. ¡¿Hasta dónde va a llegar este mundo?! ¿Y me llamas a mi histérico y gatillo fácil?

—Ese es un asunto completamente diferente —sonríe.

—¿Cómo es que es diferente? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues también digo que prefiero el chocolate belga o que sueles llegar tarde —sigue sonriendo. El rubio frunce el ceño.

—Maldito pasatiempo el tuyo.

—Al menos notas las diferencias —sonríe más.

—¿Diferencias de qué? — refunfuña.

—De cuando hablo en serio y cuando juego contigo— explica.

—Eso espero, aunque sea un chiste de muy mal gusto —muy digno.

—Nunca lo sabrás —se ríe.

—¿Nunca sabré qué? —se queja aunque en el fondo se alegra porque se esté riendo.

—Si realmente es un chiste de muy mal gusto.

—¡Pues claro que lo es, más te vale que lo sea!

Sigue sonriendo. Suiza le medio fulmina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Al menos sonríes...

Sonríe de lado.

—Quizás eso te dé una pista entonces.

—En efecto, me lo da —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Sabes qué me da a mí una pista? —clásico movimiento pelo tras la oreja. Suiza traga salva.

—De… ¿Qué?

Se acerca a su oído.

—Tu confesión a _Deustchland_ —susurra.

—Yo... Yo no he confesado nada de... —sonrojado—. Era un decir.

—Oh —se separa con un tono de voz diferente, pero medio sonríe—. Qué curioso tu inconsciente.

Aprieta los ojos porque no quería que se separara.

—Qué curioso —¡Jum!—. A mí no me parece en lo más mínimo curioso —refunfuña.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te parece? —le mira, divertido.

—Pues... Yo... ¡No es nada relacionado a mi inconsciente!

— ¿Entonces?

—Era... Yo... A mí... No tiene nada que ver con que yo quiera o no quiera nada.

—A mí me pareció que la frase no tenía muchas más interpretaciones —comenta.

—Era un decir, era un absurdo...

—Supongo que debo tomarla como una mentira entonces —levanta una ceja sin dejar de mirarle.

—Quizás podríamos cambiar el tema —se sonroja.

—Adelante —asiente con la cabeza. El helvético frunce el ceño.

—Pero sí. Si acaso lo dudas —se levanta—. Creo que es sumamente obvio —sonrojado.

—Yo creía que lo era, pero ya ves, parece que me equivoqué —se encoge de hombros. Suiza gruñe.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? Oh sí, _Österreich_ , ¿quiero tener sexo contigo? —sonrojado, mirándole. Él se sonroja un poquito pero le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Eso es una pregunta, una insinuación, una petición o una afirmación?

—Una afirmación —se atreve a decir, manteniendo el temple.

—¿E incluye algún complemento circunstancial de tiempo que hayas obviado? —sigue preguntando, mirándole fijamente.

—Un... _Was?_ —descolocado. El otro inclina un poco la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos.

—Por ejemplo un "ahora" —sonríe.

Abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra, sonrojándose mucho porque se le ha ocurrido una respuesta mil veces peor mucho, mucho, mucho.

— Ah... Ehhh... —aprieta los ojos. Austria levanta una ceja—. Yo... Yoooooo... —histericolocopertido con una sola palabra en la cabeza. Debe estar color granate ahora mismo. Austria sigue mirándole esperando. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y susurra algo.

—Ven —pide haciendo un gesto con la mano. Suiza se le acerca—. Ven, ven más cerca —pide. El helvético se le acerca sin dejar de estar sonrojado. Austria le pone el oído y cierra los ojos—. Repítemelo.

Aprieta más los ojos.

— _Mein Gott._

El austriaco sonríe sin abrir los ojos.

— _Bitte._

Vacila. Austria le mira de reojo.

—Siempre —susurra frunciendo el ceño. Austria sonríe más cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose un poquito más que antes—. ¡Te odio tantísimo!

Se ríe y le toma de la mano, mirándole a los ojos. Él le sostiene la mirada con dificultad.

—Tantísimo.

— ¿Cuantísimo? —pregunta en burla, levantándose y tirando de él hacia la puerta de las escaleras.

—Mucho, ¡muchísimo! Todo lo posible —responde inocente.

—¿Y cómo puede ser eso? —sigue preguntando mientras tira de él escaleras arriba.

—¿Pues cómo que como...? ¡Y prometiste ser bueno además y mira lo que me haces decir! — sonrojado tras él.

—Te aseguro que decir que me odias lo haces tú sólo porque quieres —responde abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

—No hablo de eso —con los dientes apretados.

Le hace un gesto para que entre. Entra, claro, sonrojándose con la anticipación como si Prusia les gritara por ahí "se lo que van a haceeeeeer", SONROJADO. Austria cierra la puerta y sonríe un momento mirándole, esperando para ponerle más nervioso.

—Te odio —se cruza de brazos.

— _Ja,_ no has dicho otra cosa después de confesarme tu oscuro secreto —se le acerca.

—¡No es ningún oscuro secreto! —pánico. Le besa se queda pasmado unos segundos antes de responderle tímidamente. Austria se separa, pero se queda frente con frente.

—¿Así que puedo decirles a todos?

— _WAS?! Nein!_ — se le separa en pánico. Él se ríe un poco.

—Calma, calma.

Sonrojado hasta el tuétano le mira con unos ojos…

—¡No es cierto!

—¿Qué es lo que no es cierto? —se le acerca un poco.

—¡Que yo siempre quiero! —grita histérico.

—Ésta bien, está bien —sonríe sin creerle, por supuesto, pero tratando de calmarle.

—¡Te odio! No se los dirás.

—No se lo diré a nadie —asegura.

—Eres un cabrón —se cruza de brazos y si fuera por él le apuntaría con la pistola y se haría bolita en el suelo.

—Venga, sólo era una broma —le sonríe. Cierra los ojos y cruza los brazos.

—Eres un idiota y... Te detesto mucho y merecerías que te metiera una bala entre los ojos y... ¡Debí dejarte atrás cuando éramos pequeños y caminabas lento!

Austria se desanuda el pañuelo del cuello y se lo queda en las manos mirándole y piensa en atárselo en la boca por un momento... se ríe un poco él solo por ello y se lo pone alrededor de los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —sube sus dos manos a sus ojos.

—¿A ti que te parece?

El moreno aprovecha que no le ve para besarle en los labios rápidamente sin que se lo espere. Suiza se deja, claro que se deja levantando las manos y hundiéndoselas en el pelo... Porque al parecer si no lo ve no le da tanta vergüenza.

* * *

 _"Suiza Potter y cómo comprar un piano al tipo que debería estar claramente prisionero en Azkaban" ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	8. Chapter 8

Inglaterra entra a la cocina detrás de Francia y sin hacerle ni caso ni mirar nada, si acaso es que le ha pedido o hablado sobre algo, se dirige directo a la radio. La enciende buscando alguna emisora de música tipo _twist, roc'and'roll_ o _Jazz_ , hasta que oye " _I belive in a thing call love_ " de The darkness y con un "ooooh!" y una sonrisa, mueve la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo, volviéndose a Francia.

— _I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day_ —canta sin pensar lo que dice, siguiendo la letra. Francia le mira de reojo con una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo, mueve la cabeza también un poco, siguiendo el ritmo.

—Me gusta esta canción —susurra acercándose a él y agarrándole de la cintura. Inglaterra roba de encima del mármol una cuchara y la utiliza de micrófono mientras mueve las caderas.

— _You got me in a spin but everything is OK!_ _Touching you, touching me, touching you, god you're touch..._ —se queda callado a la mitad al notar lo que está diciendo y se sonroja. Francia sonríe muy divertido.

—Saca el arroz y una olla, _s'il vous plait_ y sigue cantando... Que todos saben que con música se trabaja mejor —le besa la frente.

Carraspea y cierra los ojos cuando le besa, moviéndose un poco para que le suelte e ir a por lo que le ha pedido. Francia toma la cuchara aun entre las manos de Inglaterra y deteniéndoselas, cierra los ojos y canta la siguiente estrofa usando la cuchara como micrófono y con los ojos cerrados.

—A ti te sale mejor la parte del falsete —se ríe Inglaterra diciéndolo mitad en burla, mitad en serio.

—No me molestes —protesta... Sonriendo... Dándole un beso en los labios y soltándole las manos, yendo al refrigerador.

Inglaterra se va a por la olla aun moviendo las caderas y cantando de nuevo el " _touching you, touching me_ " en falsete también, gritando y cuando tiene la olla la pone sobre su estómago haciendo como que toca el solo de guitarra.

—Vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay por aquí? —levanta las manos y se amarra el pelo, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo y sonriendo sin decir nada, empezando a sacar mariscos de esos que hay en el refrigerador de Francia, porque hemos de decir que su refrigerador da directo a la mejor carnicería y pollería y pescadería del mundo.

El inglés deja la olla sobre los fogones y se va a la despensa, que por supuesto, está a rebosar y por supuesto, Inglaterra conoce perfectamente después de sus constantes saqueos, encontrando el arroz casi con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué arroz quieres? —pregunta al ver los varios tipos que hay. (Dios mío... ¡A saber que arroces tendrá Francia!)

—Tráeme uno de grano largo por favor...

Mira la cantidad de paquetes "uno de grano largo" _What the hell_ es un grano largo? Hay como cinco diferentes de grano largo.

—Eeeeh... ¿de qué color es el paquete del que quieres? —pregunta nerviosito.

—Azul claro con letras amarillas —después de hacer los ojos en blanco.

—Bien —elige el paquete adecuado y vuelve a la cocina después de robar unas galletitas saladas y un par de pedacitos de queso—. ¿De veras es necesario tener tantos tipos de arroz? es decir... ¿qué más da? sólo es arroz —protesta con la boca llena.

—Tú no tienes idea de ninguna sutileza en la vida y por eso no sabes comer... ¡Pero cada uno sirve para cosas muy distintas! Si me prestaras atención sabrías distinguirlas...

—No me interesa, es un asunto demasiado chino, no me gusta _China_ —sin hacerle mucho caso, se va a cotillear lo que hay encima del mármol comiéndose otra galletita.

—Saca más queso si quieres... Aunque no comas demasiado porque no vas a comer sino.

Mira el último pedazo de queso en su mano... y luego mira a Francia.

— ¿Tú quieres? —pregunta.

Francia pone un montón de mariscos en el fregadero y abre un poquito la boca para que le dé, entonces Inglaterra se lo mete a la boca y lo mastica sonriendo maligno, mirándole. Francia le fulmina.

—Mira quien acaba de ganar el lavar todos los mariscos —le sacude las manos encima, mojándole. Él se cubre del agua.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Pero cuanto rencor!

El galo le saca la lengua.

—Si los lavas bien puede que te enseñe mis ingredientes secretos para hacer la sopa —le sonríe.

Levanta las cejas y le sostiene la mirada fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, medio fulminándole, mientras sonríe, hasta que llega al fregadero y enciende el agua.

—Y puede que quizás además te permita hacer algo más que lavar —va atrás de la puerta.

—¿Cuáles ingredientes secretos, _Frog_? Apio o algo así —se burla un poco en plan "ni creas que me interesa" pero escuchándole con atención, mientras corta patitas y bigotes.

Francia descuelga su camisola de chef y su mandil y luego saca sus tablas y una enorme variedad de cuchillos para cortar, se pone al lado de Inglaterra para que le vaya pasando los pescados y mariscos.

—Son secretos, no voy a decírtelos hasta que no me demuestres que no vas a incendiar mi cocina —le pega un poco con su cadera juguetonamente. El inglés se devuelve dándole con el codo.

—¡No voy a incendiar nada! esto no es _London_. Sólo London es así de inflamable... desgraciadamente —se lamenta—. Además, ¡me tienes usando el agua!

El mayor se ríe.

—Porque te conozco —empezando a descamar y cortar los pescados—. Tú vas a hacer la _rouille._ Eso no puedes echarlo a perder —poniendo los pescados en la olla—. Vamos a... Jugar a algo mientras tanto —propone.

— ¿La salsa? ¿Me vas a dejar hacer la salsa? Ayer decías eso de que "quizás dejemos a _Angleterre_ cocinar también y hoy me pones a hacer la... —se queda callado con lo de no puedes echarlo a perder y le pasa las manos mojadas por la cara mientras dice lo de jugar.

—Argh! _Angleterre!_ ¡Pensé que querrías hacerla! —limpiándose con la manga.

— _Of course!_ ¡Y no la voy a echar a perder ni aunque fuera la salsa más difícil que se te pueda ocurrir! —le señala y se vuelve al pescado—. ¿A qué quieres jugar?

—Claro que no la vas a echar a perder, si yo voy a ayudarte a hacerla —le sonríe—. ¡No lo sé! A... Algo de... Mmmm ¿secretos? O de verdades...

—Dime tus ingredientes secretos —vuelve a pedir sonriente.

—Saliva de _France_ y... Semen... Y llevas comiéndolo toda la vida —sonríe maligno. Inglaterra lanza el pescado contra el lavamanos.

—¿Y me dices a mi bestia, guarro y poco sutil? —protesta. El mayor se ríe a carcajadas.

—La cosa, _cher_ , es que yo digo estas cosas en momentos ¡divertidos!

Le tira agua para que no se ría, salpicándole. Francia grita como niña.

— _Angleterre!_

— _Francee!_ —grita en el mismo tono de voz.

—Deja de mojarme, bestia, guarro y poco sutil! —se burla imitándole en inglés mientras extiende una mano llena de pescado hacia él—. Tengo un cuchillo en la mano y créeme, lo sé usar mejor de lo que crees...

Inglaterra toma otro cuchillo (mucho más pequeño) del pote de cubiertos limpios.

—¡Ja! — en posición de guardia hacia él. Francia levanta las cejas.

—No voy a... echar a perder mis cuchillos... —aunque levanta sus cuchillos.

—Sólo digo que puedo defenderme si me amenazas, _Frog_ —responde retándole, sonriente—. Y mucho mejor que tú, porque por algún motivo tú siempre te empeñas en pelear limpio como si esto fuera una danza.

—Pues es más bonito pelear así... Mucho más bonito —se queja.

—Pero las cosas bonitas no siempre son efectivas.

El galo le da un golpe seco con su cuchillo sobre el de Inglaterra.

—Mírate a ti por ejemplo —comenta el inglés sin pensar y sin mirarle—. Eres un completo inútil —en plan encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa resignada y los ojos cerrados.

— _Pardon?_ ¿Un completo inútil? Agradezco que me digas bonito, pero no me parece que sea un inútil en lo absoluto...

—¡No eres bonito! —replica nervioso—. _You're an ugly frog, you are the ugliest frog!_

—Me acabas de decir hace un segundo que yo era un ejemplo de bonito pero inútil —se le acerca lentamente.

—¡No! ¡No! —nervioso—. Yo quería decir bonito E inútil —sacude la cabeza porque ni sabe lo que dice—. Feo E inútil.

Francia se ríe abrazándole de la cintura, poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello. Inglaterra traga saliva moviendo el cuchillo con la garganta sin perder el contacto visual. Francia le acaricia el cuello con el cuchillo.

—A veces lo bonito sirve como una hermosa distracción, ¿no crees?

Trata de olvidar el cuchillo sin perder el contacto visual.

—Las distracciones suelen ser contraproducentes.

—Pero al final tengo un cuchillo en tu cuello —le presiona un poco más con el cuchillo en la garganta, sonriendo medio maligno, medio divertido. Inglaterra presiona también él un poco, mirándole confiado.

—Una excelente observación... Pena que no te hayas fijado en la otra...

Francia levanta una ceja y se pregunta por una vez donde tendrá el cuchillo Inglaterra.

—La... ¿Otra?

—Dímelo tú —le reta y desvía la mirada hacia el mármol un momento, donde está su cuchillo olvidado. Francia mira el cuchillo un instante y luego le mira de regreso, nerviosito. Frunce el ceño.

— _Quoi?_

En cuanto Francia desvía la mirada Inglaterra le toma de la muñeca y le obliga a dar una vuelta quedando él abrazándole por la espalda con el cuchillo sobre el cuello de Francia.

—Que yo no juego limpio —le susurra al oído.

—Detesto que hagas eso, lo detesto... —protesta Francia bajando una mano a las regiones vitales de Inglaterra. Éste se tensa.

— ¡Tú me amenazaste primero! —se defiende sin soltarle. El galo cierra un poco la mano acariciándole como sabe que puede gustarle.

—¡Tú me mojaste primero! —cierra los ojos.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos reaccionando vergonzosamente, porque ya estaba medio, medio, con la tensión sexual que hay cuando pelean y Francia le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

—¡Tú te burlaste de mí! —aprieta más el cuchillo. Francia traga saliva tensándose un poco con el cuchillo y moviendo la mano en automático.

—¡Te di la salsa! —la mano de las regiones, claro. El inglés tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para suprimir un gemidito, así que bufa y carraspea para esconderlo.

—Vale, vale... A la vez, a la de tres.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa, _cher_? —sisea echando la cabeza atrás y moviendo más claramente la mano.

—¡Imbécil! —se sonroja muchísimo, le suelta y le da un empujón para separarse, llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales para cubrirse. Francia sale volando, sonriendo.

—Gané esta vez —susurra casi inaudible, riéndose.

Inglaterra le lanza el cuchillo rozándole la cabeza hasta clavarlo en el marco de la puerta, sin tocarle... Le sostiene la mirada un segundo y sale de la cocina yéndose al baño corriendo de manera poco elegante, cabe decir. Francia aprieta los ojos, arrepintiéndose de esto último y suspira, saliendo tras él.

— _Angleterre!_ Venga... ¡No te enfades!

Inglaterra se encierra en el baño molesto sobre todo con el _bloody Big Ben_ que en manos de Francia era como si tuviera un _bloody_ interruptor o algo, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Francia se para al otro lado de la puerta y la toca.

—Cher, ¡ven a hacer la salsa!

— _Shut up! Leave me alone!_ —protesta bastante avergonzado.

— _S'il vous plait,_ sal! —toca la puerta—. Quiero que hagas la salsa... No ha pasado nada, Olvídalo... Ya con esto has ganado tú, no me has rebanado la cabeza por obra y gracia de... _Dieu._

 **—** _Shut up, you bloody git! Leave me alone!_ —repite apretando los dientes. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Bien! —se da la media vuelta y se va a la cocina.

Unos buenos diez minutos más tarde, Inglaterra vuelve a la cocina con el pelo todo mojado, sonrojado, el ceño fruncido y la cabeza gacha. Refunfuña un poco. Francia para entonces ya tiene hirviendo la sopa, ni lo mira cuando entra.

—Ven acá.

Se acerca un poco sin mirarle, refunfuñando aun, de manera ininteligible, es posible que Francia pille algo como " _bloody_ salsa". Le sonríe un poco de reojo.

—Va a quedarte bien... Venga, pela estos ajos.

Inglaterra empieza a pelarlos sin dejar de refunfuñar algo de la reina, las traiciones y que le van a oler mal los dedos. Francia pone a remojar los trocitos de pan mientras tanto, bailando un poco al ritmo de una canción que no conoce y que esta de fondo en la radio. Cuando ve que termina le pide que saque el mortero del mueble.

Deja de refunfuñar un momento mirándole bailar un poco embobado y cuando vuelve a hablarle, sacude la cabeza y vuelve a refunfuñar protestando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurra, un poco sonrojado, sacando el mortero. Francia le sonríe y se le acerca poniendo los ajos en el mortero.

—Ahora aplástalos como si fueran mis ojos en un día de mucha frustración.

Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada y les da tal golpe que la mitad saltan fuera del mortero, sin dejar de mirarle. Francia se ríe y protesta.

— _Angleterre!_

— _Fraaance!_ —le imita pretendiendo estar aún enojado con el ceño fruncido, pero empezando a escapársele la sonrisita. Francia junta los ajos que se le han caído y los mete de nuevo al mortero.

—Se más eficiente, hasta pareciera que no quieres aplastarme los ojos... —le sonríe.

—¿Va a llevar sal? —pregunta como de la nada.

— _Oui,_ sal y cayena —se recarga en el mármol.

—Pues échasela ahora —pide muy sabiondo en un truco que, de hecho, aprendió de Francia, en que los ajos no saltan si se les echa sal.

—Ya sabía yo que tantos años de entrenamiento no podían valer de nada... —se ríe Francia echándole la sal, de buenas porque sabe hacerlo. El inglés se da cuenta de lo que dice.

—¡Ningún entrenamiento _git_! Tú no podrías entrenar ni a un perro para que se comiera un hueso —sonrojado.

Francia se ríe un poco. Inglaterra vuelve a machacar los ajos sonrojado y refunfuñando. El francés se ríe, echándole encima la cayena y dándole un beso en la mejilla, abrazándolo de la cintura con una mano. Inglaterra se sonroja más y sonríe un poquitito sin dejar de machacarlo todo, ni mirarle... ni apartarle, bajando dos grados de cabreo a sus refunfuños.

—Se ve bien, hay uno sin aplastar ahí —susurra con tranquilidad.

El británico lo localiza y lo machaca con cuatro golpes rápidos y fuertes y luego suelta un JA de orgullo. Francia le sonríe más volviendo a besarle en la mejilla, porque a él le gustaría que Inglaterra cocinara mejor y fuera su empleadillo en la cocina.

—¡Bien! Ahora le echamos esto —coloca el pan remojado encima—. Incorpóralo.

Traga saliva con ese verbo y de nuevo, como es un hombre, en vez de preguntar directamente hace lo primero que se le ocurre, que es mezclarlo todo más o menos vigorosamente y ver qué pasa.

—Más suavemente, más lento... trata de hacer movimientos siempre para el mismo lado, inclínalo así —le pone una mano encima de la otra e inclina el morterito—. Y ve metiendo poco a poco el pan a la mezcla hasta que te quede una pasta.

Inglaterra se sonroja más en cuanto pone la mano sobre la suya y se tensa de modo que a partir de ahí sólo oye "blablablabla", así que empieza a darle más fuerte para acabar antes

—¡Hey, heeey! —le detiene la mano con la que está agitando, poniéndole la suya encima y ahora ya sabemos porque nunca consigue aprender de Francia... se detiene de golpe, aún más avergonzado, sabiendo que ha hecho algo mal sin tener idea de qué—. Más lento, venga... vamos a hacerlo juntos —le susurra al oído empezando a mover la mano, apretando la de Inglaterra con movimientos seguros y precisos... y rítmicos. Inglaterra se tensa como si estuviera mezclando nitroglicerina y tiembla un poco por todo—. Caaaaalma, calma, lo estás haciendo bien —sonríe.

—No... No es eso... lo que me preocupa —consigue confesar.

—¿Entonces? —sigue dándole al morterito sin poner mucha atención, haciéndolo perfecto, mientras le mira de reojo. Inglaterra se sonroja más dejándose llevar las manos.

— _N-Nothing_ —miente.

—Pon atención en esto y olvídate de todo lo demás, ¿bien? —se le acerca un poquito más, mirando el mortero.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza pensando "capullocapullocapullocapullo" y ni así consigue mentirse a sí mismo para dejar de temblar. Francia se detiene de repente.

—¡Bien! Ahora... vamos a ponerle el aceite —le mira con una sonrisa.

—Abrazan... —le traiciona el inconsciente diciendo en voz alta lo que está pensando... hasta que lo nota y abre mucho los ojos sonrojándose más y deseando que la tierra se lo trague. Francia le besa directamente en los labios. Él parpadea un momento y casi instantáneamente se relaja cerrando los ojos y devolviéndoselo.

Francia se recrea un poco, sintiendo a Inglaterra relajarse... es decir, consiguiendo su objetivo... se separa cuando cree que ya está lo suficientemente relajado y satisfechillo, con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo un poco bobamente. El inglés se queda quieto un momento en la misma postura, alargando la sensación y cuando abre los ojos le da otro beso muy rápido en los labios.

— _Git!_

El galo sonríe al segundo beso, abriendo los ojos.

— _Git!_ —le imita alargando una mano y buscando el aceite—. Toma el pistilo.

—A mí no me llames _git, you git!_ —replica con falsa ofensa, sonriendo. Ojos galos en blanco, pero sonríe.

—Deja de hacer drama y vamos a terminar la salsa, ¿bien?

— _Yes, yes,_ no sé a qué esperas —orgulloso, como si no fuera su culpa. El mayor le agrega un chorrito de aceite.

—Incorpóralo con movimientos suaves, siempre para el mismo lado.

Lo hace con movimientos suaves pero moviéndose un poco pomposamente, como burla. Ojos azules en blanco.

—Deja de moverte ridículamente —echa otro chorrito. Él se ríe volviendo a mezclar normal. Francia le echa un poquito más de aceite, poniéndole una mano en la cintura—. ¿Ves? No lo haces de manera tan desastrosa como era de esperarse...

Le saca la lengua sin dejar de remover.

—Que sabrás tú, imbécil, eso es lo que yo siempre te digo y tú nunca consideras —y como vuelve a prestarle el 95% de su atención a Francia, mete la mano bajo el chorro de aceite sin querer. Francia le mira la mano llena de aceite y luego a los ojos con cara de... "MMM. Ya, claro... y el baño en aceite era justo lo que planeabas..."

Inglaterra se vuelve a su mano abriendo los ojos y en un movimiento demasiado brusco tira un poco de la salsa por el mármol (menos mal porque se le iba a cortar) suelta el mortero para lavarse las manos. Y Francia toma el mortero imitando el movimiento de Inglaterra y terminando con el aceite en lo que éste se lava las manos, dejándolo sobre el mármol, empezando a limpiar el desastrillo que hizo el inglés, SIN REÑIRLE.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo. Francia le mueve un poco para lavarse las manos y el trapo con el que limpió la salsa tirada, pensando que esto pudo ser INFINITAMENTE peor y que al final, está casi seguro de que la salsa ha quedado perfectamente comestible.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué más hay que hacerle? —pregunta recuperando el mortero.

—Nada —sentencia Francia quitándole el mortero de las manos antes de que haga un desastre irreparable—. Has hecho _rouille_ —le sonríe dándole un beso en los labios, alejando el mortero de su alcance.

— ¡JA! ¡Y estás impresionado! —sonríe confiado y orgulloso soltando el mortero—. ¡Creíste que no podría, pero pude! ¡y si quisiese volvería a hacerlo!

Francia le sonríe con cierta ternura poniendo el mortero sobre el mármol y pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—Nunca creí que no pudieras...

— _Yeah, of course_ —irónico—. Eso dices ahora para no sentirte humillado.

Ojos en blanco, le quita un poco de enfrente en plan "joder... vale", aunque sonríe un poco.

—Voy a hacer el arroz.

Inglaterra le mira tan feliz en plan "soy el mejor chef del mundo y te he humillado, ¡Muajajajaja, arrodillare ante mi talento, incrédulo!". Francia saca el traste del arroz y la rejilla para enjuagarlo, empezando a pasarlo por el agua y poniendo el traste al fuego, aun negando con la cabeza en plan "debí regañarlo por tirar la salsa".

Inglaterra sigue a su rollo mirándole y moviéndose un poco, siguiendo " _We are Golden"_ de Mika con el pie. El galo, que es bastante fan de Mika quizás un poco en secreto, está cantando TODA la canción por lo bajito y le ignora, concentrándose en ir por los ingredientes que planea ponerle al arroz y empezando a cortarlos de manera experta como siempre en su tabla, revisando la sopa de vez en cuando, en perfecta concentración.

Inglaterra observa el espectáculo en silencio, bastante absorto, porque es absorbente ver moverse a Francia con tanta soltura haciendo las cosas. Así que Francia sigue haciendo lo que hace, yendo al refrigerador y sacando unos huevos de paso, ya que estamos en eso, separando claras y yemas y empezando a hacer espuma con las claras para merengue una vez que ha puesto a hacer el arroz, porque Francia va a hacer merenguitos de postre, tarareando las canciones que salen en la radio y olvidando prácticamente por completo que Inglaterra está en el cuarto, moviéndose con absoluta tranquilidad.

El inglés sigue mirándolo todo y de tanto en tanto intenta meter el dedo para probar lo que hace. Y Francia le deja, consentidoramente porque está de buen humor. Al final apaga el arroz y mira el reloj para la sopa, mientras termina de cortar las nueces en trocitos y se las da a Inglaterra en un plato hondo.

—Echa esto encima de los merengues... — pide volviendo a la realidad al sentir que la comida está ya prácticamente terminada.

Es que yo lo imagino desconectándose bastante cuando cocina. En plan absoluta concentración, especialmente cuando está cómodo... y con Inglaterra está muy cómodo. Y a Inglaterra le gusta, ¿cómo no?, ni siquiera se ha quejado de nada o ha intentado llamar su atención, de hecho es una muestra de respeto. Seh, de hecho sí que lo es, y a Francia le gusta... de hecho, creo que se esfuerza más por hacer cosas que a Inglaterra le gusten o le llamen la atención, quizás para impresionarlo un poco porque esta es de las cosas que Francia hace bien y de las que se siente orgulloso, y es como... "¡mira, mira... mira!" Como adolescente en el fútbol, luciéndose frente a la novia.

Y a Inglaterra le gusta verle y si fuera... Si no fuera como es y fuera capaz de ser... De otra forma, les diría a todos con orgullo " ¡JA! A mí me lo hace en privado para mí solo, moríos de envidia". Y sinceramente... no tan fácil lo hace Francia en privado con tanta naturalidad, por ejemplo con Suiza, no creo que estuviera así de abstraído... es decir, en su elemento al 100%, porque esto es como cualquier actividad que requiera atención. Francia con Suiza estaba más distraído, tenso, porque Suiza puede dispararle por la espalda si tose con mucha fuerza o si respira de manera que no le guste... Inglaterra puede pegarle también, claro, pero jamás le pegaría porque respire mal... además, Francia confía INFINITAMENTE más en Inglaterra que en Suiza. A Inglaterra le confiaría su vida... a Suiza... no. Aunque seguramente Suiza también le protegería. Seguro le protegería, pero Francia no confía en él para hacerlo...

Como sea. El inglés se va con las nueces a los merengues... Y... Probablemente las echa de una forma un poco torpe de manera que no quedan bonitas pero se esfuerza porque haya el mismo número exacto en todos. (Número exacto… Suiza estaría encantado...)

Francia lo mira sonriendo porque en el fondo, aunque no lo haga tan bien, le gusta que lo intente y que le salga algo más o menos decente que NO sea incendiar la cocina o quemarlo todo hasta que queda completamente arruinado. Le abraza por la espalda cuando está poniendo los últimos trozos de nuez, besándole la mejilla. Inglaterra sonríe un poco, acabando.

—Si serás pegajoso —se "queja".

—Si serás quejumbroso... —baja las manos al interior de los muslos de Inglaterra. Éste se tensa y se sonroja un poco, pensando en lo que ha ido hacer antes al baño.

—Yo no soy quejumbroso —se queja.

—Claro que eres quejumbrosísimo... —sube las manos hasta sus regiones vitales, besándole el cuello.

—No... No es... Verdad —balbucea mucho más inseguro, soltando las nueces sobre el mármol y llevando sus manos sobre las de Francia para que le suelte.

— _Mais oui,_ claro que es verdad —no le suelta, besándole atrás del cuello... y como se entere que Inglaterra se ha tranquilizado así, va a darle un infarto.

Inglaterra está cada vez más tenso e incómodo empezando a reaccionar otra vez sin poder creer lo de la rapidez, tratando de soltarse un poco con intentos muy pobres.

—La sopa tardará otros veinte minutos... —le gira hasta ponerlo de frente a él, acariciándole la mejilla — Quizás... podríamos hacer algo mientras tanto...

—Ah... Yo creí... Después de comer... El plan... —vacila. Francia se le queda mirando unos instantes a los ojos, empezando a sonreír malignamente.

—¿Pensaste que jugaríamos _poker_ después de comer?

Se sonroja muchísimo apretando los ojos por no haber pensado eso.

— _Yes_ —susurra de forma nada creíble. Francia se ríe.

—¿En serio? Porque yo realmente hablaba de tener sexo...

— _What?_ —le mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Francia se ríe.

—Estoy siendo demasiado bueno contigo hoy —lo toma del cuello y lo atrae hacia él, dándole un besillo. Inglaterra cierra los ojos.

—Bu... ¿Bueno? ¿Qué has hecho de bueno? —pregunta mirándole con media sonrisilla.

—¡Muuuuuchas cosas! Te he dejado cocinar, te he tranquilizado, te he dejado ir sin reñirte por tirar nuestra salsa y ahora mismo te he sacado de tu error antes de que parecieras un semáforo con el sonrojo —explica cínicamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El inglés abre y cierra la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir.

—Yo... ¡No me has tranquilizado! ¡He tenido que hacerlo solo en el baño! —replica—. ¡Y no estaba sonrojado! —se sonroja más.

—Lo has hecho solo en el baño porque eres _imbecile_ —contesta mirándolo a los ojos con las cejas levantadas—. No entiendo qué coño tienes que estar haciendo eso solo estando yo aquí, ¡debería ofenderme contigo! —razona. El menor frunce el ceño.

—Tú estabas burlándote, no querías nada más que eso, porque yo tenía el cuchillo en tu cuello —responde. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo y le pone la otra en el pecho.

—¿Y qué si tenías el cuchillo en mi cuello?... ¡Era sensual el cuchillo en mi cuello! —se queja—. ¡Y no me estaba burlando! Me estaba riendo, que son dos cosas completamente distintas que tú confundes cada vez —lo medio empotra contra el mármol de la cocina. El británico se sonroja más apretando los ojos porque él también cree que ha sido sensual—. ¡Que tú reacciones no quiere decir que me burle! —le explica frunciendo el ceño—. Yo también reacciono.

Inglaterra parpadea sin acabar de creérselo. Francia parpadea también sin entender por qué no le entiende... Le toma del brazo y acerca su mano... hasta sus propias regiones vitales, mostrándole.

—Que PAREZCA que no lo hago no significa que no lo haga, _imbecile._

Se sonroja muchísimo más al notar eso, temblando un poco, paralizado. Francia le sonríe.

—Y el que TÚ reacciones me gusta... —le besa en un ojo. Inglaterra cierra los ojos y se atreve a mover un poquito los dedos que aún tiene ahí. Francia sonríe—. Eso también me gusta —se ríe bajito.

Traga saliva luchando contra la vergüenza para no soltarle y salir corriendo hasta esconderse en el armario.

—Esto es como la salsa... ¿sabes? Funciona mejor si estás tranquilo —le sonríe sin burla y le besa los labios.

No estoy segura de cómo reacciona a esto así que supongo que le ignora, relajándose y moviendo un poco más los dedos intentando hacer como el otro aparato sin saber cómo lo hacía. Francia se le separa unos segundos después, reaccionando… claro, y pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula.

—Creo que vamos a esperar a después de comer... quiero que tú también reacciones.

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho soltándole de golpe y separándose muy nervioso al notar lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Calma! —pide con voz suave, acercándose a él y tratando de tranquilizarle—. _Cher_ , ¡relájate! —le pone una mano en el pecho.

—Es... Estoy... Calmado —miente—. Tengo hambre —añade cambiando de tema—. Y no quiero hacer nada, ni ahora ni luego. Nada de eso que estás pensando —aclara. Francia le sonríe.

—Pues hay que esperar aún como diez minutos...

—Pues... Iré a ver televisión —suelta dirigiéndose a la puerta muy estirado. El mayor levanta las cejas.

— _Quoi?_

—¡Jum! Ver televisión, las noticias o algo así —le mira de reojo y sale de la cocina.

— _Pardon?!_ ¿Y planeas dejarme aquí?

—Supongo que tú no planeas que te lleve en brazos —replica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Francia lanza el trapo de la cocina que seguro se estrella contra la puerta, mientras pone el _timer_ para que le avise cuando la sopa este y sale a la sala tras él. Inglaterra, que estaba vigilando de reojo la puerta, vuelve la cabeza de golpe a la tele en una postura desinteresada. Francia le sonríe dándose cuenta, obviamente, caminando hasta el sillón.

El británico sigue mirando la tele aparentemente desinteresado y sin mirarle, pero completamente atento a lo que hace hasta el punto de no saber ni que está viendo. Francia pasa por enfrente de él, yendo al librero y tomando un libro, sin ni mirarle, mientras tararea algo y se quita la liga del pelo, haciendo el movimiento de anuncio de champú.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo aprovechando que esta de espaldas, carraspea y sacude la cabeza volviéndose a la tele. El galo, que no está haciendo tampoco NINGÚN caso al libro, le mira de reojo, hojeando las páginas y probablemente... viéndolas de cabeza, se acerca al sillón con el libro en la mano, pasándose una mano por el pelo, aun sin mirar al inglés, que nota el libro al revés e intenta no descojonarse y mantener la calma aparentemente muy interesado en un documental sobre pingüinos.

Francia mira de reojo el documental, intentando no reírse de Inglaterra, que seguramente jamás ha estado interesado en los pingüinos. Se sienta junto a él mirando el libro y notando que está de cabeza, abriendo los ojos un poquito más de lo habitual, riéndose internamente de sí mismo. Y este es el tipo de cosas que a Francia NUNCA le pasarían en una cita con alguien más... estaría DEMASIADO pendiente en que todo estuviera PER FEC TO.

A Inglaterra le cuesta mucho no descojonarse cuando nota que gira el libro, sin siquiera ver los pingüinos. Francia se ríe, sin poder evitarlo. Inglaterra se ríe también sin poderlo evitar.

—Esto es... pfff... —sigue descojonándose mirando el canto del libro, leyendo por primera vez que es un libro de economía en alemán que le dio, claro está, Alemania en algún momento. Se lo pone en las manos sin dejar de reír—. Esto puede darte una idea de lo absolutamente... absurda y... estúpida que es esta situación —le comenta riendo.

El británico niega con la cabeza riendo también.

—Bueno, mira... —se le acerca y le tapa los ojos con una mano—. Puedo apostar... —susurra—. Que no eres capaz de decirme de que es el programa que estás viendo —agrega sonriendo divertido.

—No puedo mirar si me tapas los ojos, _git_ —responde sin apartare, sonriendo—. _What?_ —se sonroja e intenta oír—. _Of course I know._

—No tienes idea —se burla—. Pero NI idea, lo cual es CASI tan patético como estar leyendo un libro de economía al revés... —le susurra al oído sin soltarle los ojos.

—¡Si lo sé! —protesta y es una escena en la que no hablan por que Inglaterra tiene mala suerte—. Son las noticias —prueba. Francia se ríe y se le acerca al oído.

—Son pingüinos —le susurra. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrió.

—No es verdad —responde cuando la voz del hombre del documental empieza a hablar del pingüino emperador. Francia se ríe más, destapándole los ojos y abrazándolo de la cintura.

—¡Sí que lo es!

El timbre suena en la cocina indicando que ya se ha acabado su tiempo. Inglaterra oye el timbre y no sabe si maldecirlo o agradecerlo. Francia gruñe un poco, besándole la oreja y mordisqueándole el lóbulo antes de levantarse hacia la cocina. El inglés se agarra al sofá con fuerza, teniendo otro escalofrió y quedando sin aliento.

—Vamos a comer, _Lapin..._ no querrás que se enfríe... —le cierra un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

 _Disculpad el intercambio de días pero el capítulo de Hochzeit que toca es especial. Igual que el dia de mañana, así que... feliz nochebuena! ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	9. Chapter 9

Inglaterra sacude la cabeza, levantándose y pasándose una mano por el pelo, con la respiración un poco cortada. Francia sonríe checando la sopa y empezando a poner la mesa, mirando de reojo la puerta esperando a que venga.

Entra carraspeando. Francia se gira a los platos desinteresadamente (de una manera más sutil que Inglaterra, claro está), sonriendo.

—¿Ya te lavaste las manos? —le pregunta sonriendo de lado en afán de fastidiarlo.

—Más o menos doce veces —suelta cínico mirándole. Francia levanta una ceja.

—Pues aun hueles a ajo...

—Y tú aun eres feo, al menos lo mío tiene arreglo —acercándose al lavamanos y lavándoselas. Ojos en blanco.

—Realmente no tienes ningún tipo de concepto de la estética... —termina de poner la mesa y empieza a servir los platos.

—Eso querrías —se devuelve, secándose.

— _Non,_ ¿para qué? Suficiente babeas ya a mí alrededor como para que además lo aceptes —se mueve el pelo y le mira, cerrando un ojo. E Inglaterra se emboba, carraspea y se sonroja.

—¡No babeo!

—Nah, pero te sonrojas —le señala su lugar para que se siente.

—No es cierto —se sienta **—.** Oh —le mira—. Así que _Belgium_ —vuelve a sacar el tema con media sonrisa. Ojos en blanco.

—Deja de sacar el tema de _Belgique._

—Deja tú esa actitud que no se cree nadie —frunce el ceño.

—¿Cuál actitud que no se cree nadie? — Francia levanta una ceja y le mira.

—Esa, esa de "no me interesa, no quiero ir".

Se humedece los labios. Inglaterra le mira fijamente. Desvía la mirada sintiéndose terriblemente vulnerable por un instante.

—Este no eres tú, _France_ —sigue—. A ti te gusta gustarle a la gente y seducirle, y tener citas y todo eso, es... Es parte de ti.

Se pasa una mano por la barbilla, tomando aire y tratando de aclarar su pensamiento.

—No es una parte que yo entienda o que acepte muy fácilmente, nunca lo ha sido, pero eres tú, eres tú de verdad... Y pienso que estas en esta actitud para no dañarme a mí... Muy considerado de tu parte, pero no cuela —toma una cucharada de arroz, sin mirarle.

— _Je..._ —suelta el aire—... no sé si debería hablar esto contigo. Hablo esto con _Espagne_ regularmente —sigue sin tocar su plato. Inglaterra le mira fijamente—. Si me haces pensar en ello... no deja de parecerme ligeramente aterrorizante —explica seriamente

—En realidad me haces sentir peor si eres así, ¿sabes? —suelta mintiendo, en pro del asunto con Bélgica, con dificultades.

Francia se humedece de nuevo los labios, pensando que en realidad ese comentario le hace mucho más daño del que debería y debe ser evidente puesto que se revuelve en su asiento y baja la mirada a su plato.

—Yo... No lo hago bien y si de pronto tú decides hacerlo bien yo... Evidentemente empiezo a sentir remordimiento y culpa por hacerte daño a ti —confiesa.

El galo se traga las palabras que estaba A PUNTO de decir y se pasa una mano por el pelo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Es cierto que dos errores no hacen un acierto, pero... _Well,_ quizás soy demasiado cínico —come un poco más. Francia se siente ligeramente estúpido y cada segundo que pasa más idiota y vulnerable.

—En realidad, sí quiero salir con ella —susurra bastante, bastante en pánico, mintiendo, claro.

—Lo que vengo diciendo no es que... —se le revuelve el estómago y frunce el ceño con determinación, callándose.

—Yo... ciertamente, sólo estaba intentando protegerte —se levanta y le sonríe—. No me ha gustado el vino... voy a ir por otra botella.

—Bien —sentencia Inglaterra suavecito.

—Dame... un... minuto... — susurra con la misma sonrisa falsa y un nudo en el estómago, caminando/corriendo hasta la puerta de la cava. Inglaterra asiente, sin mirarle. Aprieta los ojos e interiormente se MUERE de celos.

Francia entra corriendo y cierra la puerta tras él, recargándose en ella, en pánico absoluto, pensando que realmente... pero REALMENTE no quiere salir con Bélgica y menos aun teniendo la opción de quedarse con ÉL.

Se sienta en el piso, haciéndose bolita y lloriqueando un poco, porque no entiende cómo es que todo está TAN jodido y... en el fondo, esperaba que Inglaterra le quisiera para él, solo para él. Al fin tiene GANAS de estar para él solo, ni siquiera la pasa bien con los demás y ahora Inglaterra no le quiere así... y él esta tan jodidamente jodido que... buff... quizás nunca vuelva a la normalidad y ahora sea él el que se pase la vida sólo pensando en Inglaterra cuando el otro ni siquiera le quiere.

Inglaterra sube las piernas a su silla pensando que es una mierda y se va a pasar la noche llorando... Qué él sólo quería... Bueno, es que quizás a Francia no le guste la chica pero tendría que gustarle el hecho de tener una cita al menos... Él tuvo una cita con América en Berlín y no pasó nada, es lo justo aunque le revuelva el estómago.

Francia solo hace que decir que no quiere ir, ¿pero en qué papel le pone eso a él? Lleva toda la vida sufriendo esto y ahora él hace lo mismo, ¿a qué demonios juega? Y no, ni siquiera puede engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que es una venganza por lo que el francés le ha hecho toda la vida... Es un cabrón y punto, un MUY, MUY, cabrón.

Y después de un rato laaaaaargo, y como Francia no sabe realmente muy bien como ser tsundere, termina por pensar que lleva mucho rato ahí adentro, así que toma una botella cualquiera, que seguro es de vino tinto y no blanco como debería ser, con los ojos llorosos y cara de drama, eso sí, muy peinado, sale con la cabeza medio gacha hacia Inglaterra.

Él baja las piernas en cuanto oye la puerta, tomando la cuchara y haciendo como que sigue comiendo. Francia suspira y se sienta frente a él, sin mirarle. Inglaterra come en silencio. Francia le mira.

Sigue comiendo sin mirarle pensando en que al final le ha dicho que sí estaba protegiéndole, de modo que no es tan cabrón... Pero quizás entonces todo lo que ha estado pasando no es tan... Cierto e intenso como él creía... Lo cual le da ganas de llorar por patético otra vez. Francia no ha tocado su comida el muy DRAMAS.

— _Angleterre..._

Sigue pensando que aun así para él ha sido muy intenso a pesar de América, quizás para Francia... Y desestima la idea justo cuando le llama, levantando la cara.

—Estoy realmente muy, muy confundido... —confiesa. Inglaterra le mira un poco tristemente.

— _Why?_

—Tengo... un problema —se sienta bien en el asiento y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— _What is up?_

—No quiero hacerte sentir mal —susurra tomando su cuchara, sin mirarle.

El inglés suspira pensando que actualmente no hay muchas formas de no hacerlo... Por no decir ninguna.

—Pero es que... Tengo un problema y... no sé, realmente no sé cómo voy a arreglarlo — desconsolado. Es que están muy jodidos...

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunta mirándole.

—Porque... no sé por qué no... —se le sale una lagrimilla de los ojos y se la limpia. Inglaterra le mira aún más desconsolado—. Jo... es que siempre me has querido para ti y ahora no y no entiendo por qué... eso es... es...

El inglés se sonroja de una manera bastante desubicada ahora mismo.

— _What?_

—No entiendo lo que pasa —se enjuga otras lagrimillas y se ríe dentro de sus lágrimas al ver que Inglaterra se sonroja, sin entender nada. Éste aprieta los ojos intentando mantener el temple—. Estoy realmente jodido, muy, muy jodido —susurra tapándose los ojos y llorando más.

Inglaterra traga saliva, suelta su cuchara y se levanta, abrazándole. Francia le abraza de regreso, sollozando.

—Estoy TAN feliz contigo, _Angleterre..._ quizás demasiado.

—No es una cuestión solo de que quiero... Es el honor, lo que merezco —explica.

—Es que yo... es que... no... quiero. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué no quiero —replica—. Tú... tú me descompusisteeee —protesta y le hace gracia la idea, sonriendo un poco.

—Pero... —le mira. Él le mira también.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, es patético...

Inglaterra le abraza más fuerte porque ambas situaciones le hacen sentir mal, sin saber qué hacer.

—Yo... necesito poder salir y estar con más gente... es decir, debería... yo... —intenta explicarlo, realmente perdido porque es una situación completamente atípica—. Pero a la vez está mal… y es patético que yo me quede aquí... esperándote y... tú no vas a estar conmigo nunca —susurra—, Y yo no debería estar hablando esto contigo porque a ti te hace sentir mal, pero es que... —suspira.

—Entonces sal y hazlo —le pide apretando los ojos.

—Bien... —susurra abrazándole más y rindiéndose porque al menos cree que eso puede hacer sentir un poco menos mal a Inglaterra—, pero no creo que funcione —advierte, asumiendo que decirle quizás pueda hacerle sentir menos mal.

—Yo... Yo voy a... Yo siempre... —vacila Inglaterra, porque decir esto es muy difícil. Francia le mira parpadeando lentamente, asumiendo lo que está queriendo decir—. Yo no puedo irme —confiesa en un susurro.

El galo se levanta para quedar a la misma altura y... claro está... le besa. E Inglaterra le devuelve el beso, abrazándole más fuerte, de forma intensa. En uno de esos besos, una vez más, de los que América estaría orgulloso porque son como cuento de Disney en donde el fondo se hace blanco brillante y salen fueguitos artificiales y creo que también hay música de fondo. Seh, la radio sigue encendida.

Francia termina por separarse y abrazarle y decirle toda una letanía de cosas lindas y amorosas al oído en rápido y cerrado francés y si se le ocurre decirle cursi esta vez, va a matarle de un golpe.

Inglaterra solo consigue susurrar " _I feel the same_ " mientras tooodos vomitamos. Quince minutos más tarde convence a Francia que coma un poco.

—Creo que esta mierda funciona mejor cuando no pensamos —valora cínico, volviendo a sentarse a su lugar.

—No le llames mierda —Francia aún sensibilillo, aunque sonríe, porque ha conseguido que Inglaterra le diga que le quiere.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero... Y porque lo que digo es más o menos cierto es que se le puede llamar mierda.

—Entonces se le debe llamar la mayor caca de las cacas del mundo, hechas mierda.

Inglaterra se acaba su plato de arroz echándole miraditas a Francia de tanto en tanto. Éste termina por comer el suyo también, en silencio, sin dejar de pensar que esto que pasa es extraño y que quizás no esté tan mal salir hoy en la noche con Bélgica... Aun así, le sonríe sinceramente a Inglaterra cada vez que le mira. Y éste se sonroja cada una de las veces.

Bueno... Entonces Francia deja de pensar en Bélgica tres segundos después de la primera vez que se sonroja.

—Hum... donde... ¿dónde están los... merengues? —pregunta nervioso sin mirarle. Francia sonríe.

— En el horno... Vi que las nueces quedaron perfectamente distribuidas —sonríe más. El inglés asiente con la cabeza sonriendo con un poquito de orgullo.

—¿Y ya se pueden sacar?

—Dales cinco minutos más en lo que se enfrían del todo... — le sonríe levantándose y quitando los platos de la mesa—. Haz té, mientras.

—B-Bien —asiente con la mirada baja y se levanta a por la pava. Francia le sonríe mirándole de reojo.

— _Autriche_ quedo contento con _Canada_. Va a ayudarle... Me tranquiliza saberlo.

—¿Ah? —sale de sus pensamientos mientras llena la pava de agua y la pone al fuego.

—Me ha prometido que _Suisse_ no le meterá una bala... —comenta en tono burlón—. Pensé prometerle que tú no ahorcarías a la chica, pero luego empecé a dudarlo.

— _Switzerland_ se pasó con _Canada..._ me dio una rabia —comenta.

— _Suisse_ es muy duro... Y habla mucho más de lo que hace en esos aspectos —se recarga en el fregadero—. Pero pude notar tu rabia, pensé que le matarías —sonríe.

—Pues claro que no hace lo que dice, pero no son formas... ¡como si _Liechtenstein_ no fuera peligrosa! ¡ _America_ me dijo que ella sabe disparar! —le mira.

—No solo sabe disparar (que es OBVIO que lo hace)... _Liechtenstein_ carga un arma a todos lados.

—¡A eso voy! como puede decir que _Canada..._

—Lo sé —se cruza de brazos sonriendo—. Pero así es él... De lo menos objetivo que hay en el mundo. Y antes era peor... Ahora se ha civilizado con _Autriche,_ hay que decirlo.

—Oye, oye, tampoco hables así —Inglaterra en plan Suiza es mi amigo—. Es normal que quiera protegerla.

Ojos galos en blanco.

—¿No estás diciendo que se ha pasado? ¡Antes era peor! ¡Antes disparaba a la primera de cambio!

—Pues sí, pero al final le hicimos entrar en razón.

—Ya, claro... Muy al final, después de que escupe todo lo que se le viene a la cabeza sin pensar.

Inglaterra saca un par de tazas, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Al menos es sincero. _Austria..._ nunca se sabe si está hablando en serio o se está burlando o está en plan ironía.

—Eso es verdad... Nadie ha dicho que no sea más fácil hablar con _Suisse_ de lo que es con el señorito... Que es bastante odioso y a mí me trata como si yo fuera... _Imbecile._

—A mí también —asegura mirándole mientras sirve el té.

—Pensándolo bien, a _Suisse_ también. Y de hecho creo que a _Allemagne_ también —sonríe.

—Digamos que es borderia indiscriminada —sonríe y le tiende la taza.

—Sin embargo... Vi a _Suisse_ genuinamente feliz. ¡Le quiere comprar un piano! —toma su té y lo pone en la mesa.

—Lo sé, nos lo dijo a todos —responde sentándose de nuevo. Francia le mira.

—Sí, ya sé que lo sabes, estoy comentándolo —va por los merengues.

—Bastante sorprendente, los pianos son caros... —sigue y piensa en si contarle lo que le ha dicho antes de que se fuera y estaban solos, decide que no.

—Él tiene el dinero... Le sobra de hecho. Yo creo que sería un buen gesto. Es un gesto terriblemente romántico ¡regalarle a alguien un piano! ¡Especialmente a _Autriche_!

Ojos verdes en blanco.

—No es un gesto romántico.

— ¿¡No lo es!? —levanta las cejas—. ¿Entonces qué es?

—Es práctico. A _Austria_ le gustan los pianos, quiere tener un piano en _Bern_ , así que lo compra para él, no tiene nada de romántico —le mira tomando un merengue—. Estás obsesionado con ver romanticismo por todos lados.

—No seas ridículo. _Autriche_ tiene muchos pianos, incluido uno YA en _Bern._ Y _Suisse..._ No gasta dinero en NADA. Va a cenar a casas de los demás con tal de cenar gratis... Y va a comprarle un piano...

Ojos en blanco.

—Quizás para poder comprar un piano cuando le da la gana es que lo hace.

—¿Para qué quiere él un piano?

—Para _Austria, of course_ —le mira.

—¡Es _romantique_! —muerde un merengue.

—No, porque _Austria_ toca el piano, es práctico.

—Quizás lo quiere para tener sexo sobre él —le mira con ESA cara. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, tensándose de golpe.

—No necesita comprar uno nuevo para eso.

Francia se ríe.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho sobre el piano!

—Fue una pésima, pésima, pésima idea —miente negando con la cabeza—... De hecho, no paso, no sé de qué me hablas, yo no estaba, debiste soñarlo, pervertido.

Francia suelta una carcajada e Inglaterra se sonroja más.

— _Shut the hell up!_ —pero sonríe un poco.

— _Non, non..._ Sabes tan bien como yo que VAYA que lo hicimos... Y quiero ver que lo niegues con tanta naturalidad cuando te lo recuerde algo... —sonríe. El inglés le mira fijamente, sonrojadillo, tomándose el té.

—Pues claro lo niego.

—Eres un reprimido... —se ríe.

—Dijo el mayor pervertido de la historia —se devuelve. Francia hace cara de falsa vergüenza, cual si le estuviera diciendo el mayor de los cumplidos.

— _Dieu..._ Para, que me haces sonrojar.

Frunce el ceño y le saca la lengua.

— _Tosser!_

Se ríe levantándose.

—¿Quieres ir a la sala?

—A la... ¿sala? —se tensa otra vez.

—¿No quieres ir a la sala? —levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo sonriendo.

— _Ye... yes, yes_ —vacila.

—Quizás prefieras ir a un... lugar más íntimo —le sonríe. Abre los ojos como platos sonrojado.

—Nononononono,

Francia se ríe porque siempre funciona en concreto decir ese tipo de palabras sugerentes. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Relaaaaaaajate —camina hacia él extendiendo una mano para que se la tome. Inglaterra se sonroja y aparta la cara en plan "jum".

—Vives demasiado tenso... quizás debería hacerte un masaje.

—U...uh...uh... —logra balbucear echándose hacia atrás. El galo le pone las manos en los hombros—. No... No necesito... no... Masaje... yo... —vacila.

—¿No necesitas un masaje? ¡Pero mira como tienes los hombros!

—¡Están bien! —protesta tensándose más.

—¡Parecen TABLAS, _mon amour_!

—No es ver... ¡auuu! —protesta cuando le hace un gesto demasiado fuerte.

—Mira esto, _mon dieu!_ Ven acá... vamos a sacar el aceite... y verás cómo en un rato vas a estar absolutamente relajado —le sonríe.

—¿A-A-Aceite? —se sonroja mucho.

—Pues claro, como quieres si no que te haga un masaje decente.

—Bu... bu...bu... —balbucea.

—Bububu... bien, eso suena a un plan —sonríe—. No te preocupes, tú sólo tienes que acostarte ahí y dejarme hacer —empieza a empujarlo hacia arriba. Inglaterra se mueve temblando, con un escalofrió, MUY nervioso.

— _But! but!_

— _But, but... quoi?_ Es sólo un masaje... no es como que te vaya a arrancar alguna parte o algo, _cher._

—¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerme un masaje? —pregunta/protesta suspicaz como si no lo supiera.

—Porque estás muy tenso —miente sonriendo, dirigiéndolo hasta su cuarto.

—¿Y a ti qué? —se cruza de brazos.

—Yo soy sólo un buen samaritano haciéndole un buen servicio a la comunidad —responde cínico. Inglaterra se carcajea—. Bien, la risa es un buen comienzo para alguien tan tenso como tú —lo mete a su cuarto delante de él, cerrando la puerta tras ellos... más que por necesidad, por suponer que quizás Inglaterra se ponga menos nervioso. Empieza a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Era una risa sarca... —se calla tensándose otra vez al notar que le desviste—. ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!

—¿Risa sarca? ¿Qué es eso de risa sarca? —sigue desabotonando sin detenerse, claro, a una velocidad que sólo Francia consigue. O Prusia, hablando de sostenes...

—Sarcástica, _git!_ —responde intentando detenerle las manos. Francia se ríe, empezando a quitarle el cinturón, a la vez que se quita él mismo los pantalones—. ¡Y no estoy tenso! ¡Tú estás demasiado relajado! —sigue protestando—. ¿Por qué te quitas los pantalones?

—Tengo calor —sentencia bajándole los pantalones a Inglaterra.

—¡Pero yo no! —exclama al ver que se los quita a él también.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te haga un masaje con ropa? —pregunta bajándole la camisa de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos, con sonrisilla.

—No tienes por qué hacer nada en las piernas —aprieta los ojos sonrojado, pero se deja quitar la ropa.

—Oh _cher..._ créeme, en un rato, lo que haga con tus piernas será la última de tus preocupaciones —amenaza sonriendo ampliamente.

— _What the hell_ quiere decir eso!? —ligeramente escandalizado.

—Pues... ¿Tú qué crees que quiera decir? —pregunta metiéndole los pulgares en el resorte de los calzoncillos, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Inglaterra se sonroja más levantando las manos y poniéndolas en el pecho de Francia por si acaso tiene que apartarle. Francia se le acerca y le besa en los labios. Cierra un poco los dedos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos para devolverle el beso.

Francia vuelve a separarse hasta que considera que el inglés tiene lo suficientemente derretido el cerebro y cuando lo hace. Inglaterra vuelve a abrir los dedos como buscándole, pero baja la mirada sonrojándose y presiona un poco como para apartarle.

—Termina de quitarte esto y acuéstate en la cama —le ordena girándose hacia el baño.

—¡No voy a quitarme la ropa interior! —protesta.

—Claro que vas a quitártela, pero puedes hacerlo luego —responde sonriendo.

—Oh, no, claro que NO voy a quitármela —insiste, poniendo una rodilla sobre la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, vale... como quieras —sale del baño, completamente desnudo y con una botella de aceite entre las manos.

Inglaterra se paraliza y se sonroja mirándole de arriba abajo, tensándose y dando un pasito atrás, alejándose de la cama.

—Te he dicho que te acuestes en la cama, _s'il vous plait..._

—Tú estás... yo... es... awawa... —balbucea llegando a la pared.

—Awawa... —le imita, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama—. Ven acá y acuéstate —insiste, poniéndose aceite en las manos.

—Bu... bubububu... —vuelve a balbucear tratando de fundirse con la pared. —Yo he dicho... yo no... Es decir...

—Ven aquí y acuéstate ahora —frota sus manos entre sí, embarrándose de aceite.

—Tú... des... desnudo... y yo...yo he dicho... —traga saliva sin dejar de mirarle... ejem.

Francia se pasa una mano aceitosa exactamente por donde está mirando Inglaterra, estira la otra mano para que se la tome. Inglaterra se lleva las manos a la cara apretándose los ojos tooodo sonrojado.

— _You're the bigger bloody wanker of the hell!_ _and I hate you!_

—Gracias por el cumplido a la _Tour Eiffel, cher_ —se ríe acercándose a él, dispuesto a llevarlo él mismo a la cama. Inglaterra no se entera porque sigue con los ojos cerrados.

—¡No era un cumplido! _git!_

—¿No le has dicho grande? —haciéndose el tonto, le pone las manos embadurnadas en el pecho. Inglaterra se quita las manos de los ojos aplastándose contra la pared, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados al notar las manos y el aceite en su pecho.

—¡NOOO!

Francia sube las manos hasta sus hombros, acariciándole lentamente mientras sonríe.

—Ven a la cama... —susurra.

—No he dicho que sea grande, he dicho que tú eres el más gran pervertido... —empieza a repetir. Francia se ríe.

—Lo sé —besándole la mejilla y jalándolo un poco hacia la cama. Inglaterra le sigue más o menos a regañadientes.

—Y eres tan obvio, ¡pero no creas que te voy a dejar hacer nada! —protesta.

—Bien, no tienes que dejarme hacer nada que no quieras que haga, ya sabes que yo no obligo a nadie —le recuesta en la cama.

—Oh, ten por seguro que no voy a dejarte, yo soy más fuerte que tú —le recuerda recostándose.

—Bien... —sin preocuparse en absoluto, lo gira hasta ponerlo boca abajo y se sienta sobre su culo, e Inglaterra... ¡agárrate fuerte! porque... asumo que Francia... va a darle un masaje inolvidable...

Inglaterra se estira y levanta las manos cruzándolas por encima de la cabeza... traga saliva un poco al notar donde está sentado y que solo hay entre ellos la fina capa de algodón de sus calzoncillos... se sonroja y hunde la cara en el colchón para que Francia no le vea.

Y Francia le pone una copiosa cantidad de aceite en la espalda y piernas, empezando a tararear alguna cancioncilla mientras le pasa las manos de la muy baja espalda hasta el cuello, con absoluta parsimonia.

Tiene un escalofrió al notar el aceite, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra por un segundo, hasta que Francia hace alguna maravilla de esas y no puede evitar soltar el aire con un suspirito de satisfacción de una forma un poco más obvia de lo normal, porque como no le está viendo pues...

Así que Francia sonríe y se dispone a masajearle las piernas y el resto de la espalda, y unos minutos más tarde, a quitarle los calzoncillos e Inglaterra está tan relajado que está medio dormido, pero cuando nota que está empezando a meter las manos en sus calzoncillos, da un respingo.

—Shhh... Confía en mí, ¿vale? —le pide Francia bajándole lentamente los calzoncillos, con suavidad. Inglaterra tiembla un poco girando la cabeza para mirarle, pero no hace nada para impedirle.

— _But..._

—No voy a violarte, _Angleterre..._ si es eso lo que temes —susurra sacándole los calzoncillos por completo. El británico se sonroja más pensando que eso es absolutamente obvio.

Francia le gira sin hacerle mucho caso hasta ponerlo boca arriba, tomando de nuevo la botella. Inglaterra se lleva las manos directamente al Big Ben. Francia sigue ignorando esto, echándole aceite por el frente, poniéndole las manos en el pecho, sentándose sobre él de nuevo.

Y en cuanto se sienta, como se sienta, supongo en su abdomen, aparta las manos y por un momento las pone en los muslos de Francia de forma natural... y se da cuenta de lo que hace, apartándolas.

—Puedes poner las manos ahí, _cher..._ —asegura Francia empezando a masajearle el pecho con muuuuuuucha tranquilidad.

Inglaterra, que tiene muchos problemas para saber a dónde mirar y además está empezando a sangrar un poquito, se lleva las manos a la cara, mejor.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Francia sin malicia, moviéndose.

El británico se sonroja aún más porque al moverse está haciendo también ciertos movimientos de cadera demasiado cerca de... Niega con la cabeza intentando ahogar los gemidos y contener la hemorragia y... Francia se hace para atrás en un movimiento rápido, sentándose en sus muslos y... bueno, masajeando otras regiones. El inglés da un salto apartando las manos de su cara para mirarle, del susto.

—Shhh... —Francia ni siquiera le mira, esforzándose plenamente en darle un buen masaje.

Inglaterra echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarra del colchón intentando aguantar en plan "aguantados _bloody_ segundosporlareinanoseasridiculo" y trata de concentrarse en la tabla de multiplicar del catorce... y luego pensar en cosas no eróticas... fallando miserablemente con el corazón desbocado y la respiración completamente agitada. Francia sonríe, sabiendo exactamente qué hace y… pues aproximadamente treinta segundos más tarde Inglaterra hace un desastre absoluto.

Naaaaaah... no te creas, Francia no lo va a dejar. Pobrecito muchacho, pero Francia QUIERE tener sexo con él, así que antes de que pase el desastre va a detenerse y a besarle y vamos a dejarles en paz.

xoOXOox

— _Oh MY GOOOOD!_ —se queja América frustrado terminando de lanzar unas cuantas cosas a la pared después de colgar con Rusia—. ¡Es un imbécil!

Canadá levanta la vista del portátil en el que está trabajando, sentado frente suyo y le mira.

— _What happened?_

—¡Leodioleodioleodioleodioleodiooooooo! Tienes que ayudarme —le señala con un lápiz que estaba a punto de lanzar contra la pared. Canadá se tensa.

— _M... me?_

— _Yes!_ ¡Tú! Juntos podremos fastidiarlo y hacer que se vuelva loco —América mira a Canadá con ojos de... loco, luego se ríe como villano. Canadá parpadea mirándole nada convencido.

— _But... I told you..._ le cuesta mucho entender nada y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza... yo tardé más de cinco horas en explicarle que yo YA SABIA que _Toronto_ no está en _France_ la última vez... —susurra bajando cada vez más el tono.

— _Brother..._ —parpadea, mirándole intensamente. Canadá le mira, callándose—. No puedo dejar que gane —indica muy, muy serio. El canadiense traga saliva.

—¿Y qué... planeas?

—O logro que venga aquí y le meto un susto, o voy a tener que... mandarle... un regalito —vuelve a mirarlo con ojos de loco asesino serial. Su hermano se incomoda, revolviéndose en su asiento.

—Y qué tal si le mandas una carta amenazante o algo así —propone.

—Una... ¿carta con _Anthrax_ , dices?

—¡No! ¡No! —responde porque además en su mente la carta incluía algunos más porfavores y gracias de los que son realmente amenazantes—. No... ehm... lo que estamos hablando es de presión psicológica... ya que acecharle al teléfono no ha funcionado...

—¿Y una CARTA crees que funcione? —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Quiero que tenga ¡MIEDO! Terror... que crea que me va a encontrar detrás de cada esquina —se frota las manos riéndose de nuevo como villano...

—En realidad no tengo ni idea de que es lo que pueda funcionar —le mira un poco desconsolado pensando que el que se está volviendo loco es él.

—¡YA SÉ!

Parpadea y le mira, asustándose un poco por el grito.

—¡Vamos a mandarle una carta intimidatoria!

—Oh, eso acabo de... —baja de nuevo el tono, tanto que no se le oye.

—¡Y vamos a mandarle una cámara adentro de un paquete! Eso es... ¡un paquete intimidatorio con una cámara para que le veamos la cara de susto en cuanto la reciba! —aplaude y hace una seña como si hubiera metido un _touch down._

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué vas a poner en el paquete? —pregunta Canadá sin dejar de mirarle, medio preocupado.

—¡Veneno! ¡Explosivos!

—Pero... pero... ¿que no era presión psicológica? —Canadá levanta las cejas. Estados Unidos se lo piensa un instante.

—Un... ¡dibujo de una bomba! ¡ESO ES! Una amenaza en dibujos, ¡con una bomba explotándole en la cara!

El canadiense levanta una ceja.

—No estoy seguro que eso... de mucho miedo realmente —susurra.

América saca una servilleta arrugada de su bolsillo y una pluma... haciendo cara de mucha concentración… sacando la lengua incluso, dibuja... un dibujo intimidatorio. Canadá mira el dibujo de América y luego le mira a los ojos, en silencio, subiéndose las gafas.

—Vamos a mandárselo por mail... — propone otra vez haciendo cara de malévolo.

—Esta... está bien... —responde Canadá aun nada convencido.

América hace el procedimiento de fotografiarlo y se lo envía en un correo que dice... " _DIE COMMIE, DIE! YOU WILL ROT IN HELL!"_ Canadá le observa.

—JAAAA! ¡Ahora voy a mandarle un montón de paquetes vacíos y cada vez pensará que voy a matarle!

—Ehm... —Canadá vacila pensando que él simplemente no abriría los paquetes. América hace una llamada a su secretaria y le explica rápidamente lo que necesita, termina por colgar muy contento y luego piensa que esto es aburrido porque no tiene respuesta inmediata.

—¿Qué más se te ocurre?

—Pues... no lo sé... estaba pensando en alguna peli... —explica.

—¿Quieres que le mande una peli? —descolocado.

—¡No! ¡No! estaba pensando en que hacen en las pelis que de miedo... cuando quieren acosar a alguien —rectifica.

—Aaaah... mmmm ¡se les habla por teléfono sin decirles nada! —se cruza de brazos—. Él es un imbécil porque no entiende.

— _Yes..._ pero eso ha sido un desastre —valora.

—Debería hablarle y colgarle, es lo mínimo que merece... ¡¿sabes que me colgó?! —saca el teléfono de nuevo, valorándolo.

— ¿Te colgó? _Why?_ —le mira.

— ¡PORQUE ES UN ESTÚPIDOOO! —protesta.

El canadiense le mira triste y medio asustado. América vuelve a marcar el teléfono de Rusia, por dios, que alguien le quite el teléfono. Rusia sigue tan feliz en su despacho viendo cosas de la campaña de Putin.

— _Privet?_

— _YOUAREAFUCKINGASSANDIHATEYOU!_ ¡NO ME VUELVAS A COLGAR! —grita.

—¡Ah! _Soedinennye Shtaty_ _!_ —sonríe—. Me alegra que vuelvas a llamarme —tan feliz.

América se queda con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados, respirando intranquilamente, pensando que cómo es que... cómo... por qué coño se... ALEGRA.

—¿Has pensado ya en que es lo que quieres decirme? Estaba un poco preocupado porque me llames por nada —explica en la misma línea.

— _WHAT... WH... EFF... FUCK... WH..._ —parpadea—. ¡NO TE LLAMÉ POR NADA! — Vamos a imaginar que todo lo demás que dice américa es A GRITOS—. ¡Te llamé para acostarte! ¡Te llamé para darte miedo! ¡No me digas que te llamé por nada!

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces sólo querías escuchar mi voz? —pregunta descolocado—. ¿Darme miedo?

—¡NO! ¡NO QUERÍA ESCUCHAR TU VOZ!

—Ah... ¿entonces querías saber cómo estoy? no entiendo cómo puedes darme miedo llamando por teléfono —confiesa.

—¡Nomeinteresaunbledocomoestesojaláardasenelinfierno! —grita.

—Ah... espera, acabo de recibir un mensaje, ahora te llamo —cuelga. Y a América le va a dar una aneurisma... dios mío, pobrecito niño, lo va a matar.

—NO ME CUELGUESNOMECUELGUESNOME... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! —histeria... más allá de la histeria... creo que hasta Inglaterra lo escucha, y puede que Rusia también... sin necesidad de teléfono.

Rusia levanta la cabeza del mail al oír el grito y luego sigue mirando el dibujo. Canada mira a América preocupado.

— _Are you ok?_

América está en shock... con cara de histeria, mirando al teléfono.

—Me... Me... es un... —insertar gritos y una tirada de groserías para nada ATP. Suena su teléfono en mitad de los insultos. Descuelga histéricolocoperdido.

— _Privet!_ ya he entendido lo que sucede —orgulloso.

— _WHAT?!_

—Alguien ha pinchado la línea y por eso no podías advertirme del peligro, pero ahora ya lo he entendido, _spasibo tovarishch._

— _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?_ ¡Y NO me llames _tovarish_! ¡Y NO VAYAS A COLGARME!

—De tus dibujos... no puedo explicarlo en voz alta si alguien ha pinchado el teléfono —explica como si fuera obvio y América fuera idiota.

—¡Nadie ha pinchado nada! Y no... No son mis dibujos... ¡Y ya sé que no podrías explicarme si alguien hubiera pinchado el teléfono!

—Si no han pinchado el teléfono ¿por qué me has mandado un dibujo? —pregunta sin entender.

—¡PARA ASUSTARTE! —grita. Rusia parpadea sin entender—. ¡Eres estúpido!

Rusia frunce el ceño.

—No soy yo quien no sabe usar el teléfono —replica y vuelve a colgarle. ¡Russiaaaaaaa! lo siento, lo hace solo.

América… Berrinche... teléfono tirado en el suelo, brincándole encima y jurando vengarse generación tras generación de rusos. Canadá le mira con la boca abierta.

— _What happened?_

—¡LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME COLGÓ OTRA VEZ!

Canadá le mira sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por estúpido! Dice que no sé usar el teléfono además y... y... y... asfalsdkfjasldñkfjaslñ! — protesta a gritos.

—Calma, _please_ —pide Canadá.

—¿Que me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME? —histeria.

—Algo tiene que funcionar, ¿qué ha dicho de los dibujos? —pregunta—. He oído que los nombraba.

—Ha creído que eran para decirle no sé qué que porque habían pinchado el teléfono y... y... es IMBÉCIL... no sé qué... es... —pega un par de brincos más en el remanente de su teléfono.

—Pero... Es que... —vacila el canadiense.

—¡QUIERO MATARLO! VOY A LANZARLE ALGO... ¡GRANDE! — decidido se da la vuelta hacia la puerta.

— _Wait! Wait!_ —le sigue.

— _Russia_ va a hacer _BOOOM!_ —caminando hacia los elevadores.

— _Listen! Listen please!_ —Canadá le sigue muy agobiado. América sigue caminando echando humo por las orejas, pero baja un poquito la velocidad, señal de que le está escuchando.

—Vi en una película, que... Querían asustar a alguien y le... Metían una cabeza de un caballo en la cama, quizás podríamos ir a la carnicería, comprar un órgano de un animal y mandárselo —propone un poco oscuro porque Rusia le asusto mucho cuando le pidió su sangre. América hace cara de asco. Canadá le mira medio desconsoladillo—.A mí me asustaría y es mejor que mandarle un torpedo

—Un órgano de... un animal. Eso suena... asqueroso —sonríe un poco con cara de malo otra vez y... no están pensando de quien hablan... —Quizás podamos mandarle muchos hígados en una bolsa de basura y que le caigan en la cabeza en cuanto abra la puerta de su casa... —sonrisa maquiavélica. Canadá sonríe un poco al ver que se ha calmado.

—¿Cómo vamos a ponerlos en la puerta de la casa?

—No lo sé... iría yo personalmente pero... —ejem—. Tengo otros asuntos pendientes —se cruza de brazos—. Quizás puedas ir tú... —le sonríe.

—No... Yo no puedo... Yo... Allanamiento —vacila. El estadunidense bufa.

—Entonces voy a mandar al servicio secreto... un comando _SWAT_ o algo así... o coaccionar a un chico ruso a que lo haga —da un puñetazo al a pared.

—Y... ¿Y que se los meta en la cama? —pregunta sin saber bien.

—En la... ¿cama? ¿La cama? —Cara de asco—. ¿Quieres que _Russia_ amanezca acostado en una cama de hígados crudos?

Canadá hace cara de asco con eso también.

—Quizás mejor no.

—Noo... no, está bien, eso es muy asqueroso... seguro hay alguien que esté dispuesto a hacer eso para mí aunque salga caro... con tal de que entienda la lección.

—Quizás deberías ir tú directamente —propone—. Así no tendrás que pagar ni contarle a nadie el por qué.

Estados Unidos traga saliva porque en realidad no sabe si está listo para verle de nuevo... pero Canadá está ahí y le está proponiendo y... no puede decir que no y que en realidad le da miedo ni nada... porque ¡NO LE DA MIEDO!

—Quizás deberías sólo mandásemos en la caja y ya —sigue el canadiense, subiéndose las gafas.

— ¡LO ODIO! ¡Lo odio! —repite una vez más—. Quiero que alguien lo BAÑE en vísceras... y que huela a eso TODO EL AÑO.

—Bueno —le mira. América frunce el ceño.

—Quizás debería ir yo directamente — camina decidido de regreso a su despacho. Canadá le sigue.

—Quizás sea peligroso—piensa ahora.

— ¡¿Y qué si es peligroso?¡ Yo soy más fuerte que él y si lo encuentro, lo mato.

—Matarle te traerá más problemas que beneficios.

— _I don't care_ —se sienta en su escritorio empezando a teclear en su computadora con FURIA. Después de unos instantes levanta el teléfono y llama a su secretaria, pidiéndole que envié a Rusia unas cuantas cajas de hígados crudos y que se asegure de que los entreguen adentro de su casa, adentro de su cama... la mujer FLIPA, pero accede.

— ¿No crees que si le matas y tú acabas en problemas será como si él ganara? —pregunta el canadiense. América cuelga el teléfono y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Él no gana, _ok?_ ¡NO GANA!

— _Ok, ok!_ —asustado. Su hermano se cruza los brazos.

— Es un imbécil y le odio y no sé cómo hacer que en este MOMENTO se enfade. ¿Sabes que cosas le enfadan?

—Pues... No lo sé, ¿qué destruyas cosas que le gustan? —pregunta.

—¿Qué le gusta? ¡Esa iglesia horrible que está en su casa! —se levanta otra vez, sonriendo muajajaja.

—¡No puedes destruir la catedral de san Basilio! —escandalizado.

—Claro que puedo, ¡sólo es cuestión de apretar un botón! —sentencia sonriendo más aún—. Ven, ¡vas a ver cómo sí!

—¡No! ¡No! Es que es patrimonio de la humanidad, la UNESCO... —explica.

—¡Pero si tú has dicho que la destruyera!

—Creo que... Estaba hablando de una botella de _vodka_ o algo así —le quita hierro al asunto.

—Una... _What?_ ¿Quieres que destruya una botella de _Vodka_? —sin entender—. ¿Eso qué tiene de extraordinario?, seguro las destruye él solo —frunce el ceño... y después de unos instantes, levanta la bocina del teléfono y le marca a... Rusia.

— _Privet?_ —responde tan tranquilo, sin ni mirar quien es.

—¿Qué te molesta?

— _Soyedinennyye_ _Shtaty_ _?_ —pregunta—. ¡Eres tu otra vez! Hoy me estas llamando mucho — muy contento.

— _Cut the crap..._ ¿qué coño te molesta? Te molesta que te diga estúpido... ¿qué más te molesta?

—Ah... Quieres saber cosas de mí... Pues... No me gusta el general invierno —responde—. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta a ti? —Rusia en plan hagámonos amigos.

—No, no quiero saber cosas de ti, ¡quiero saber qué te molesta! ¿Te molestaría que destruyera tu botella de _vodka_? Que te... ¿pegara? ¡Y a mí no me gustas TÚ! — añade tarde.

—Ah, a mí tampoco me gustas tú —le dice de vuelta en un tono raro—. ¿Por qué ibas a destruir una botella de _vodka_?

—Porque te odio, quiero molestarte y tú eres estúpido y no sabes cómo y ¡NO ME VAYAS A COLGAR! y no sabes cómo responder.

—Mmmm ¿Esto lo aprendiste de _Angliya_? —pregunta dudando, empezando a ver tsundere—. Es interesante nunca he sabido cómo funciona.

—¿Aprender qué? _What?_ ¡NO HABLES DE _ENGLAND_!

—No sé bien lo que tengo que hacer, _Soyedinennyye_ _Shtaty_. Quizás debería preguntarle a _Frantsiya_.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO LE PREGUNTES A NADIE! —histérico—. ¡ERES UN COBARDE!

— ¿Un cobarde? —Rusia parpadea confundido.

— ¡TE HAS LARGADO Y ME HAS DEJADO AHÍ Y NO TE ATREVES A VENIR A RECIBIR TU MERECIDO! Y... ¡me cuelgas!

—Que... rías... Tú querías que... _Frantsiya_ me dijo una vez que yo no debía irme, que hacía sentir mal al otro, pero no pensé que tú quisieras que me quedara —Rusia flipa un poco. América abre los ojos como platos... y luego frunce el ceño.

—Me dejaste amarrado, ¡y vas a pagar por ello!

—Lo siento, _Soyedinennyye_ _Shtaty_ , pero no correspondo tus sentimientos, yo te odio aunque me gustó mucho lo que pasó... —se disculpa agobiado—. Tengo que irme —cuelga, porque ahora sí que está asustado. Y todos pensamos ¡noooooooooo! No, no, no... joder... ¡Rusia! Llama a Alemania.

América se queda mirando el teléfono con la boca abierta por unos cuantos segundos y luego sale corriendo de su oficina, HISTÉRICO. Canadá sale corriendo detrás suyo. Es que Rusia... ahora América no le va a tocar, por muchas ganas que tenga, NO va a tocarle, ni a volverle a hablar nunca más.

Alemania se debate entre si contestar o no contestar y al final con el hígado hecho nudo, termina por contestar.

— _Was?_

— _Germaniya!_ —Rusia muy agitado. Alemania levanta una ceja, poniéndose tenso al instante, aun sin quererlo.

— _Was?_

— _Germaniya,_ creo que _Soyedinennyye_ _Shtaty_ se ha vuelto loco —aún muy agitado. Alemania bufa porque sigue de malas.

—¿Sólo _Amerika_? Vaya... pensé que lo habían hecho todos. ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha mandado una bomba atómica?

— _Net!_ No para de llamarme para saber cómo estoy y oír mi voz, ¡y preguntarme cosas sobre mí! Y me manda mensajes con dibujos sobre mí —sigue agitado... Porque ahora si ha conseguido asustarle. Alemania quiere llorar.

— _Russland,_ creo que has bebido mucho.

— _Net, net!_ Me llama una y otra vez... Y yo le cuelgo pero vuelve a llamar... Y a veces lo hace y no dice nada, ¡incluso le pregunte a _Japonsiya_!

Alemania abre la boca y luego la cierra.

— _Russland,_ si violas a alguien, es normal que ese alguien quiera venganza. Me sorprende que no te haya enviado una bomba... o algo así.

—¡Pero es que no es venganza! ¡Me ha dicho que quería que me quedara con él después de eso! Que le dejé solo y encadenado —agobio—. _Frantsiya_ dice que no debo irme, pero...

—Pues claro que no quería que le dejaras solo y encadenado, _Russland._ Esas cosas no se hacen, tampoco creo que quisiera que le violaras —malhumorado—. Tampoco creo que quiera que le saques los ojos o le arranques las piernas y si lo haces, él o alguien más te lo va a echar en cara... No quiero decírtelo, pero te lo dije.

—Pero es que no le violé, violar está mal —nervioso.

—Claro que le violaste, _Russland._ Encadenar a alguien, tener sexo a fuerzas con él y luego dejarle ahí amarrado se llama ¡violar! —exasperado.

—Pero tú dijiste que si él se excitaba significaba que sí quería, como cuando tú atas a _Italiya..._ Y él se excitó.

Alemania se sonroja de inmediato

—Y ahora creo que está haciendo como mi hermana — muy, muy nervioso.

—Tú... ¿hermana? ¿Tú hermana la que... está enamorada de ti? —pregunta Alemania descolocado.

— _Belarus_ , da—asiente. Alemania suelta una risotada.

—¿Estás diciéndome que ahora _Amerika_ está enamorado de ti? _Russland, mein gott..._ que cosas dices —riéndose y pensando en lo absurdo. Rusia se queda desconsolado al teléfono, callado unos segundos—. Creo que estás imaginándote cosas, el chico te odia tanto como tú le odias a ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar —responde en plan... pfffffffff...

— _Spasibo, Germaniya,_ ya voy a arreglarlo —sentencia despidiéndose.

—Espera, _Russland,_ espera... es que creo que estás malentendiéndolo. Quizás deberías preguntarle —agrega Alemania que tiene la cabeza hecha un nudo y ya no tiene idea de lo que hace o no hace, **t** odo confundido.

— _Da,_ yo lo arreglo, _spasibo_ —repite en un tono serio y de "te voy a colgar".

—Errr... bien —no muy seguro, poniéndose serio de repente. Rusia cuelga y Alemania... decide que es momento de volver a casa.

Suena el teléfono de América… bueno, no **,** el teléfono de América está deshecho en el piso... bueno, pero es América seguro tiene como cuatro del mismo en cada bolsillo. Como sea, América tiene un teléfono fijo en su despacho y si ese no funciona después de la conversación con Rusia, pues llaman al teléfono de la Casa Blanca que no tiene por qué ser el de América, así que suena el teléfono rojo.

— _Hello?_ —contesta Obama.

—Necesito hablar con _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_ para arreglar el desastre —suelta Rusia con esa naturalidad que pone nervioso a todo el mundo.

—Ehh... _Russia_ —Obama se aclara la garganta y pica un botón en su escritorio, mientras se afloja el nudo de la corbata—. ¿Que desastre?

—No quiero que me llame más, no quiero que me pregunte como estoy o que cosas me molestan, _Germaniya_ se ha reído de mí, no quiero que haga como mi hermana —explica. Obama parpadea sin entender NADA.

—Ehh...

América entra al despacho oval con los brazos cruzados haciendo morritos.

—Aquí está _America,_ te lo comunico —Obama FULMINA a América levantándose—. Es _Russia._

Rusia balanceando las cosas, espero.

—No me gusta que haga esto, me gustó lo que pasó, pero ahora no... —Rusia se detiene. América frunce el ceño.

—Dile que no quiero hablar con él y que le odio y que no me interesa un bledo su vida y que está demente y estúpido si cree que tengo algún sentimiento por él, y que se puede ir a la MIERDA.

Obama levanta las cejas, de nuevo sin entender un pimiento.

— _What the hell, América?_ Toma el teléfono y habla con él. DIPLOMÁTICAMENTE —le vuelve a fulminar. América vacila, pero la mirada penetrante y el tono de voz no le dejan más remedio que caminar hasta el teléfono y ponérselo al oído.

— _What?_ —mirando a Obama de reojo.

—No quiero hablar más contigo, cerdo _yankee_ , ya no me gusta que me llames ni me gustas tú, deja de hacer como mi hermana —protesta Rusia.

— _What?_ ¿Qué coño hace tu hermana? _You are crazy, fucking commie._ _I hate you!_

— _Germaniya_ se ha burlado de mí y me has asustado, cerdo, si no sientes nada no hagas como que lo sientes —protesta—. No me gusta que seas deshonesto, las mentiras están mal.

— ¡Jaaa! ¡Te he asustado! —sonríe malévolo—. ¿ _Little Russia_ quería sentirse querido por alguien?

Rusia levanta las cejas, pensando en esa pregunta sin notar el tono de burla.

—Pues hazte una vez a la idea de que vas a pagar caro lo que hiciste, _ok?_ —le amenaza América, recuperando un poco su capacidad de amenazarle, pensando que sí le ha molestado lo de que alguien le quiera

— _Da..._ —responde al final.

—No importa lo mucho que… —mira a Obama de reojo y se sonroja un poco—, haya reaccionado. Vas a enterarte de que NO... —traga saliva—. ¡ESO NO CAMBIA NADA! —grita al final y cuelga. Y verás la broooonca que le va a echar Obama... pero que ¡señoooooora broooonca!

Y no estoy segura de que tanto ha escuchado Rusia después de su " _Da_ "... Es posible que vaya a pasar las próximas horas con el teléfono rojo en su oído.

* * *

 _Francia e Inglaterra en su burbuja, mientras América y Rusia desorganizan el mundo. Típico. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	10. Chapter 10

Francia abre los ojos despertándose sin saber en dónde está ni qué hora es, sintiendo el peso muerto de alguien encima y viendo la luz del cuarto de ese tono en el que no se sabe si está amaneciendo u oscureciendo.

Inglaterra balbucea su nombre en sueños. Francia sonríe dándole un beso en la cabeza y cierra los ojos dispuesto a dormir otra vez... Un instante después se acuerda…

—¡Aargh! —intenta sentarse—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué hora es?

Inglaterra rueda encima suyo cayendo sobre el colchón.

—¿Ah? ¿Ah? —entreabre los ojos.

—¡La hora! ¿Qué hora es? —se abalanza sobre Inglaterra, acostándosele encima para ver el reloj que yo creo que ha dejado en la mesita de noche—. _Belgique!_

Inglaterra sacude la cabeza, estirándose y se lleva las manos a los ojos... y cuando oye que Francia nombra a Bélgica se despierta del todo.

— _Meeerde..._ —murmura viendo que son las seis. Se echa encima de Inglaterra—. Es tan taaaarde... —protesta.

—¡Pues muévete y date prisa! —le empuja un poco.

— _Non..._ Cinco minutos... Abrázame —murmura.

—¡No! ¡Venga! ¡Vas a llegar tarde! —protesta aun tratando de apartarle porque además le cuesta horrores mandarle a donde le manda.

—Cinco minutos más, cinco minutos menos... Abrázame —le hunde la nariz en el pelo. Y no quisiera decirlo, pero Francia es como... Una peste. Inglaterra sigue con las manos en sus hombros intentando apartarle.

— _Franceee!_ —protesta. (Lo que cueeeeeeeeesta que se levante).

— _Angleterreeee_ —murmura él imitándole, separándose de su pelo y mirándole a los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír—. Estás todo pegajoso de aceite —nota. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—Nadie ha dicho que no —se le acerca y le besa con intensidad.

Inglaterra se relaja rindiéndose, porque de hecho estaba peleando para quitarle y Francia sigue en el beso un rato laaaaaargo, hasta que está seguro de que él y el inglés están totalmente satisfechos. E Inglaterra que tiene aún el cerebro medio dormido y medio ido es especialmente dulce y siendo así, pues Francia disfruta más el beso entonces, porque Inglaterra dulce siempre es como un... premio raro.

Al final Francia se separa un poquito, acariciándole la mejilla con la barba y la nariz. Inglaterra sonríe con un "mmmm" de satisfacción, acariciándole la espalda, con los ojos cerrados. Francia sonríe también, dándole un suave beso en el hombro, suspirando. El inglés le aprieta fuerte contra si... y luego se acuerda otra vez de lo que pasa.

—Venga... —pide soltándole un poco, pero con muchas menos ganas que antes.

—Si vamos a ir el viernes, ¿verdad? —le pregunta en un susurro sin atreverse a mirarle. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos llevándose una mano a la cara y bostezando.

—El... Viernes... —balbucea.

— _Oui..._ en barco —le mira de reojo.

— _Yes..._ —susurra. Francia sonríe, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien.

El británico baja los brazos del todo al colchón. Francia le mira a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Suspira con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a responder. El galo le pasa una mano por la mejilla y le da un beso en cada ojo. Los abre mirándole.

—Tienes que ducharte —le recuerda. Frunce la nariz.

—¿Ducharme? ¡Pero si ya es tarde!

—¡Estas pegajoso de aceite tú también! —protesta.

—Argh... sólo me lavo las manos y ya.

—¡No sólo estas pegajoso de las manos! —le riñe. El francés bufa un poco sentándose en la cama.

—¡Voy a llegar tardísimo! —protesta más porque le da seguridad y tranquilidad que le riña y peleen un poco, a despedirse pensando que él se va a una cita y será dramático.

—Yo te he dicho que no hiciéramos esto, _git!_ —replica.

—¿Que no hiciéramos _quoi?_ —le mira de reojo levantándose y estirándose en toda su gloria. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos apartando la cara.

—¡Nada de lo que hemos hecho!

—Bueno, yo no me arrepiento —sonríe levantándose.

—Pues deberías, sinvergüenza —responde buscando sus calzoncillos, que le ha quitado Francia y no sabe dónde los ha dejado. No los va a encontrar, que lo sepa de una vez. Aun así él sigue buscando con esperanza. Francia se mete a bañar.

Inglaterra nota que él también necesita una ducha mientras busca sus calzoncillos. Pica la puerta del baño.

— ¿Que has hecho con mis calzoncillos? —pregunta. Francia abre la llave del agua.

—Los he colgado sobre la bandera que hay en el _Palais de l'Élysée._

—Ja, ja, ja... Muy divertido, pero los necesito —insiste.

—Mmm... Creo que deberías olvidar tus calzoncillos, _cher_ —responde con tal tranquilidad.

— _Why?_

—Porque eran blancos, como de... niño pequeño o algo y... no pude resistir la tentación...

— _You're a bloody wanker!_ —protesta y le da un golpe a la puerta del baño, recogiendo sus otras prendas y saliendo del cuarto.

—Primer cajón del lado derecho del mueble... ahí hay boxers tuyos —grita antes de que Inglaterra se vaya. Inglaterra sale del cuarto igual, pero registra eso en su memoria.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde Francia emerge (no sale, EMERGE como diosa de las aguas) de su cuarto... ya bañado, vestido, peinado y perfumado. Mientras Inglaterra ha bajado al recibidor a por sus maletas, ha conseguido ropa limpia, se ha lavado un poco en el baño de abajo, se ha vestido y... Después de pensarlo un poco ha escondido algunos calzoncillos limpios por la casa, por si acaso más adelante... Quien sabe y luego se ha sentado en el salón donde está ojeando una revista porno que había traído consigo para leer en la junta... Está LEYENDO los artículos.

Francia baja mirando el reloj en una actitud ligeramente profesional, entra al salón.

—¿Vamos juntos al aeropuerto?

Inglaterra le mira.

—Eh... _U... Ou..._ Digo, _yes_ —sacude la cabeza. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Nunca es tarde para empezar a hablar mi bello idioma, _mon amour_ —camina hasta la mesita de junto a la puerta y se pone el reloj, la cartera y el teléfono, notando que tiene unas cuatro o cinco llamadas perdidas de Alemania. Levanta las cejas y sin más se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¡No hablo tu _bloody_ idioma! _Bloody ugly frog!_ —protesta Inglaterra cerrando su acento y yendo detrás suyo, tomando sus maletas. Francia se ríe un poco por lo bajini abriendo la puerta principal y deteniéndosela para que salga.

—Sí que lo sabes hablar, aunque lo hagas de manera horrible —responde sonriendo. Pasa con el ceño fruncido medio refunfuñante y se espera ahí a que cierre la puerta.

—No, no sé, y lo hago horrible es porque lo es —replica. Ojos azules en blanco cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Tienes una fijación, con ser de lo menos objetivo posible —explica echando la llave.

—Soy perfectamente objetivo —responde mirándole fijamente. Francia levanta una ceja.

—No puedes decirme que no sabes hablar francés, cuando yo te he oído cientos de veces hacerlo y sé que más de la mitad de tu población lo hace.

—Está bien, está bien, sé hablar francés, pero lo detesto. Sólo sé para estar seguro que no vas a usarlo para engañarme en los tratados —responde andado a la puerta del jardín.

—Chico listo —sonríe caminando junto a él y guardándose las manos en las bolsas.

—Jum! _of course_ —responde.

—Pero el francés no es feo... es el idioma más bonito que hay —sonríe.

—Seguramente, si acaso eres una niña de ocho años escribiendo un poema sobre arcoíris y flores rosadas —suelta para picarle.

—¿Tú me estás hablando de arcoíris y flores rosadas? ¿Tú? El chico que habla con absoluta seriedad del UNICORNIO que tiene amarrado en el jardín... —le mira sonriente.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver _Morning Star_ en esto? —pregunta descolocado.

—Que no puedes criticar mi idioma por ser ridículo, cuando tú eres diez veces más ridículo que cualquier miel que suelte mi precioso lenguaje.

—¡Yo no soy ridículo! —se pica. Francia se ríe un poco.

—Dices tener HADAS.

—¡TENGO hadas! ¡y puede oírte, _git_!

—Es cierto... Campanilla, a la que le gusto —sonríe más.

—¡No le gustas! —protesta de vuelta.

—¡Tú me dijiste un día! —se cruza de brazos.

—¡No! —replica en tono infantil.

—Voy a robártela, de hecho —le pica, bromeando. El inglés abre mucho los ojos.

—¡No va a volver a irse contigo!

Francia levanta un dedo y le toca la nariz. Él la arruga separándose un poco.

—Es mía, tú me la diste —sigue protestando Inglaterra, mirando el dedo.

—¿Si entiendes el significado de una broma? —pregunta sonriendo.

—¡Jum! aun así es mía —se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Francia se ríe levantando una mano y deteniendo a un taxi. Él le mira de reojo y luego mira a campanilla para asegurarse

Abre la puerta del taxi que se detiene y entra, indicándole al taxista que abra el maletero. Inglaterra se va a atrás a poner las maletas y habla con sus hadas decidiendo que una de ellas va a irse con Francia de momento, para fastidiarle y deciden por unanimidad que va a ser _Moonlight_.

Francia tararea adentro del taxi, revisando su teléfono y volviendo a flipar un poco con las cinco llamadas de Alemania. Decide que ya le hablará mañana. Inglaterra entra al taxi por la otra puerta con ligera cara de culpable. Francia le mira en cuanto entra, guardándose el teléfono.

—¿Ya has hablado con campanilla? —pregunta un poquito en burla.

—¡No! —responde nervioso. Francia levanta una ceja.

—Ya veo, con esa cara de culpabilidad... ¿Le has pedido que me jale los pies en la noche? —bromea NADA preocupado.

—Ya te he dicho que campanilla no quiere quedarse contigo, no le gustas... no les gustas a ninguna.

—Eso dirán... no les creas. A nadie viniendo de _Angleterre_ puedes creerle eso —le cierra un ojo. Inglaterra y todas las hadas se sonrojan.

—¡No es verdad!

—Negarlo no hace que no sea verdad —sonrisilla.

—¡Repetirlo hasta la saciedad tampoco!

—Me estás dando la razón.

—¡NO! porque tú sólo haces que decirlo una y otra vez, pero no por eso se vuelve cierto —razona.

—No necesitamos que se VUELVA cierto... ES cierto y punto, no importa cuanto lo niegues.

—¡Es falso y punto! ¡No importa cuánto intentes que no lo sea! —responde en el mismo tono.

—¿Para que querría yo que no lo fuera? —le mira sonriendo.

—Porque eres así de presumido y seguro te siente muy guapo y muy atractivo y todas esas cosas que no eres.

—¿Cómo es que el mundo entero difiere de tu opinión? No puede ser que todos estén mal menos tú...

—¡El mundo entero no cree que seas muy guapo y muy atractivo! Solo tú te lo crees con esa postura sexy que llevas —replica—. ¡y si te lo dicen es porque no son sinceros contigo!

Le mira, levantando las cejas y con media sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué el mundo entero estaría tan interesado en mentirme?

—Porque eres un pesado de mucho cuidado y así les dejas en paz —sentencia muy convencido

—Que divertido debe ser ver el mundo con esos cristales de fantasía con el que los ves tú... —se ríe. Inglaterra le mira con la boca abierta.

—¡Ningún cristal de fantasía, _git_! —protesta dándole un golpe en el brazo, no muy fuerte. Francia se ríe más pasándose una mano por el pelo. Él le saca la lengua.

— _Git!_

Le pone un dedo en la mejilla y le aprieta.

—Pero así me quieres.

Aparta la cara.

—¡NO TE QUIERO!

— _Mais oui,_ ¡si lo haces! —replica sonriendo aun, buscándole la cara con el dedo.

—¡No es cierto! —apartándose un poco más, pero mirándole. Él le sonríe.

—Claro que sí.

—¡No!

— _Ooooui_ —se ríe un poco acercándosele más.

—Noooo —se le acerca también.

—¡Claro que sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos! —le pica la mejilla de nuevo puesto que ahora está de nuevo a su alcance.

—¡No es cierto! — se tapa los ojos.

— _Mais oui..._ puedo sentirlo en tus besos —susurra y le besa con suavidad.

Inglaterra suelta las manos de los ojos y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el beso. Francia se le separa, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo. Le cierra un ojo. El inglés se sonroja.

—Imbécil! —le empuja un poco. Francia se ríe.

—Y así, señoras y señores, es como _Angleterre_ admite que me quiere.

—¡No he admitido nada! _Wine bastard!_ —histérico. Francia parpadea, mirándole intensamente.

—Es una pena que no prestes más atención... —susurra.

—¿Ah? —se detiene descolocado. Él le sonríe un poco.

—No eres el único que dice cosas.

—¿Que dice qué cosas?

Ojos en blanco. El británico frunce el ceño.

—Hablo de cosas con los besos y los ojos y eso —explica perdiendo un poco el ritmo, pero picándole de nuevo en la mejilla.

—Ah... Ya lo sé, _git_ —ojos en blanco.

El galo frunce el ceño, algo descolocado, quitándole la mano de la mejilla.

—Pero tú eres muy cuuuursi —se burla. Francia parpadea un par de veces y se cruza de brazos, alejándose un poco. Inglaterra Inclina la cabeza—. _What?_

— ¡Jum! Yo no soy cursi —replica. Ojos en blanco.

— _Of course you are!_ ¡Tú está hablando de decir cosas con los besos!

—¡Eso no es cursi!

—¿Qué lo es según tú? —pregunta retórico.

—Eso es... ¡sensible! Y es en lo único en lo que yo me baso, dado que de tu boca solo suelen salir cosas tontas —le mira, hablando más como "ojos en blanco" que de manera sensible. Es decir, no está haciendo drama en plan buaaaaaaa... me dices cosas horriiiiiiiiibles.

—No salen cosas tontas, ¡tú no sabes hablar de nada más! —le acusa de vuelta. Él levanta las cejas, porque eso último no le cae en gracia.

—Yo no sé hablar de nada más...

—Eso he dicho.

—Pues no sé para qué pierdes el tiempo hablando conmigo si sólo se hablar de cosas cursis.

— _What?_

—Perdóname por decirte cosas bonitas, no vuelvo a hacerlo —hace como que se cierra la boca con una cremallera. Inglaterra le mira un poco desconsolado. Parpadea—. Ash... ven acá, _lapin_ —le abraza.

—¡Aaaaaargh! —protesta cuando le abraza moviéndose un poco—. Empalagosopegajosooo —protesta intentando que le suelte no muy en serio, medio descojonado.

—Eres un quejiche y yo soy un idiota por hacerte caso... —ojos en blanco, mientras entran a la zona del aeropuerto—. _Mon petit chou, mon petit lapin, mon petit oiseau des iles. mon coeure..._

— _Blereeeg_ —hace sonido de vomitar mientras sigue moviéndose y riendo—. No soy un quejicaaaa.

—Eres todo lo quejica que se puede, _mon puce!_ —le pellizca una mejilla.

—¡No es cierto! —aparta la cara.

— _Mon dieu..._ —ojos en blanco aunque le busca y le besa la mejilla.

—Tú eres todo lo molesto que se puede —le mira a los ojos. Francia sonríe.

—Entonces estoy haciéndolo bien.

Bufa. Francia se ríe volviendo a besarle la mejilla.

—Ya no te apures, pronto vas a dejar de tener esta peste molesta junto a ti todo el tiempo. Y tendrás tiempo de extrañarme y recordar todas las cosas que hago bien —se ríe un poco.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio y se mueve apartándose, sin sonreír. Francia sonríe un poquito, porque esto quiere decir que sí que le va a extrañar. Le hunde una mano en el pelo.

—El viernes pasó por ti temprano...

—Céntrate en lo que tienes que centrarte, ya hablaremos de eso —responde duro frunciendo el ceño, repitiéndose a si mismo que esto es lo mejor, para convencerse. Francia le aprieta el pelo y se lo jala para que gire la cara hacia él—. Aaah! —protesta llevándose la mano al pelo.

—¡No seas dramático! — que no se lo ha jalado TAN fuerte.

—¡¿A ti no te gusta y me lo haces a mí?! —pregunta con el ceño fruncido. El galo sonríe.

—¡A ver si así aprendes por qué no me gusta! Dame un beso —pide.

—¿Y si no quiero? —replica.

—Entonces no habrá beso de despedida —responde con voz suave y un dejo de sonrisilla.

—¡Jum! Noquierounbloodybesodedespedidaniquierounbesoahoraniquierounbesonuncannimeimporta.

Le acaricia la mejilla y el taxi se detiene. Le mira intensamente a los ojos. Inglaterra le mira un segundo también… y se baja.

—¡Jum! —Francia se baja tras él con el ceño fruncido, pagándole al conductor—. _Merde Angleterre!_ ¡Se supone que tenías que besarme! —protesta. Inglaterra vuelve a su lado con el ceño fruncido y las maletas a cuestas. Francia le mira.

—Muérete, o algo de eso —susurra y empieza a andar hacia la terminal de mal humor.

—Hey! Qué... Argh! _Angleterre!_ —anda tras él.

— _What?_ —pregunta sin mirarle ni detenerse. Le sigue.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Al menos déjame besarte yo de despedida! —protesta.

—¡Yo no quiero un beso! —miente porque está enfadado, porque Francia se va a la bloody cita y le da celos.

—¡Pero yo sí! —le toma del brazo—. Si no me besas de despedida y mi avión se cae… ¡vas a arrepentirte toda la vida! —se ríe por el cliché. El de ojos verdes parpadea—. ¿Qué tal que algo pasa y nunca nos besamos de nuevo, eh? —susurra sin dejar de sonreír, pero pensando en Austria y en Alemania que le ha hablado mil veces, y en Rusia y América. El británico se sonroja.

—Eso del avión es la estupidez más grande que podrías haber dicho.

—Es posible —sonríe y se muerde el labio.

Inglaterra le mira pensando que quizás funcione lo de Bélgica y entonces... traga saliva. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Me das este beso y... te puedes olvidar de mí un rato —sonríe acercándose a él. El inglés sigue mirándole un poco desconsolado porque en realidad no quiere olvidarse de él ni un rato ni para siempre ni nada de nada. Él se le acerca y le besa. E Inglaterra se lo come, pensando en lo de Bélgica y... pues alguien va a tener que separarles.

Alguien en la calle aplaude y les silva, y Francia aprieta a Inglaterra contra él, aunque se separa del beso. Inglaterra ni lo había notado, se tensa intentando soltarse.

—Shh... shh! —susurra pasándole una mano por el pelo.

— _But... but..._ —trata de soltarse otra vez.

—Son franceses, _cher..._

— _Dirty ugly french people!_ —trata de soltarse—. ¿Por qué silban?

—Porque me tienen envidia —responde sin dejarle ir—. Ignóralos —susurra.

—Nadie te tiene envidia, no seas tan presumido —protesta.

— ¿Presumido yo? Estoy diciendo que me tienen envidia por estar besándote a ti... es un cumplido —le mira a los ojos.

El inglés se queda con la boca abierta unos instantes, mirándole y luego hunde la cara en su cuello, escondiéndose.

— _Git!_

Francia le abraza sonriendo y acariciándole la espalda, porque le gusta mucho que haga eso. Inglaterra sigue sin moverse, dejándole, pensando en que no quiere irse y odia a la estúpida Bélgica y la estúpida cita y el estúpido G8 y al estúpido Francia y al estúpido América y a todo el estúpido mundo.

—¿Y si no voy con _Belgique_ y volvemos a casa? —susurra realmente no muy en serio, pero es que... no quiere irse tampoco en realidad—. ¿O si tomamos un avión juntos a las Bahamas? —bromea.

—Shutupshutupshutup —pide. El galo se calla abrazándole con más fuerza, acariciándole la espalda.

—Vamos a... vamos a hacer algo, ¿vale? Yo... voy a ir a comprar el periódico y tú... vas a ir al baño y... —traga saliva—. Vamos a hacer como que nos vemos en el avión... —traga saliva de nuevo, al cabo de unos segundos Inglaterra se mueve para que le suelte. Le suelta.

—Ya basta. No hagas un drama, _France_ —sentencia poniéndose bien las bolsas, en un tono serio y distante intentando calmarse y contenerse a si mismo para facilitarle las cosas.

—Nos vemos el viernes —susurra metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. Inglaterra traga saliva.

— _Goodbye_ —responde y se da la vuelta para alejarse.

—Te quiero —susurra antes de darse la vuelta también, haciendo tripas corazón y pensando que odia esto como pocas cosa.

El inglés tiembla todo él con un sobreesfuerzo por no volverse y... Bueno, todo lo que quiere hacer. Francia aprieta los ojos, caminando con fuerza, secretamente esperando que Inglaterra le alcance por la espalda y le bese y le diga que no vaya y que vuelvan a casa y... todo lo demás. Aunque en el fondo, sabe que no va a pasar esta vez.

Compra unas flores en el aeropuerto en cuanto llega, unas cualquiera en realidad y se dirige en taxi a casa de Bélgica pensando en Inglaterra, en él mismo y en que realmente sigue sin tener ganas de tener esta cita, machacándose por ello. Terminando por hacerse a sí mismo la promesa de intentar que la noche vaya lo mejor posible y decirle a Bélgica en algún momento que en realidad está saliendo con alguien más. Cuando el taxi lo deja en la puerta, está incluso ligeramente nervioso. Toca el timbre con algunos minutos de retraso.

Bélgica lleva perfectamente duchada, vestida y maquillada desde como las cinco de la tarde, está sentada en la sala leyendo, mirando el reloj y el móvil simultáneamente, preguntándose si debería llamar a Francia. Pone el punto de libro y se levanta corriendo a comprobar que todo su pelo y maquillaje está en su sitio y respira profundamente un par de veces antes de abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

Francia suspira en cuanto abre la puerta y le sonríe a Bélgica con su mejor sonrisa... o al menos eso intenta, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— _Belgique... allò!_

Ella se sonroja un poco y ríe como idiota abriendo para dejarle entrar. Francia entra dándole las flores en las manos y doble beso.

— ¿Cómo estás, _ma cher_?

—Ah, _merci_ —agradece por las flores mientras le da los dos besos—. Son muy bonitas, no tenías por qué molestarte —risita.

—No es ninguna molestia, _cherie_ —camina un poco hasta la sala, con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella va a por un jarrón para ponerlas.

—Bien, bien, un poco ocupada con los asuntos de la Unión Europea, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo fue el _G8_? —pregunta arreglando las flores dos o tres veces de manera un poco compulsiva sin que acaben de quedarle como le gusta. Francia suspira.

—Bien, el _G8_ bien... largo y cansado como siempre, pero esas cosas pasan —sonríe sentándose en la sala.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo que tomar? ¿Unos bombones? —ofrece amablemente cuando deja en paz las flores. Él se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tengo reservaciones a las diez en el _Pastorale_ , si te parece bien.

—Ah —sonríe abiertamente—. Claro, es perfecto, pero como aún queda un rato.

— _Oui, oui..._

—¡Bebamos que la noche es joven! —se levanta sonriendo.

—Te ayudo a servirlo, ¿tú qué quieres? —acercándosele por la espalda y poniéndole una mano en ella. Risita tonta nuevamente y un ligero sonrojo.

—Quizás... una cerveza, pero no te molestes, puedo yo sola —risita de nuevo.

— _Non, non..._ no es ninguna molestia —la toma de la cintura sin pensarlo demasiado y mira por encima de su hombro—. Recuerdo una cerveza que haces, _Delirium tremens..._ que es la cerveza más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida.

Bélgica va a la nevera en donde tiene de esa y de todas las otras que se le han ocurrido además de una gran variedad de vinos de todos los colores por si acaso esto pasaba, saca dos de ellas.

Francia la sigue hasta la cocina, claro está y toma las botellas de la mano de Bélgica.

—¡Eeeesta es mi chica! —sonríe buscando un destapador de botellas en el primer cajón que encuentra.

—¡Ah! espera, está aquí —abre otro cajón y se lo tiende con una sonrisita... hasta que nota un par de segundos demasiado tarde que tiene las dos manos ocupadas con las dos botellas, así que se sonroja y se pone a abrirlas—. _Pardon._

Francia la mira, sonriendo un poco por lo sonrojado y torpe, aunque bastante acostumbrado a ello.

—¿De dónde saco dos copas? —pregunta en un tono más grave de lo habitual.

— _Ah! oui..._ —vuelve a guardar el abridor buscando en otro armario y sacándolas. Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Si sigues consintiéndome así vas a echarme a perder, _mon amour._

Sonríe satisfecha por eso.

—Un poco de consentimiento de tanto en tanto no viene mal.

—Ten cuidado, _cherie,_ que como sigas diciendo eso no vas a poder quitarme de encima tuyo —responde él haciendo todo esto en automático, claro está, sin pensar ni siquiera un poco en las implicaciones.

Ella vuelve a reírse mientras vierte la cerveza en las copas y le tiende una. Francia la toma pasándose una mano en el pelo y extendiéndola hacia ella para brindar.

—Por el consentimiento...

Se ríe y brinda la copa asintiendo, un poco sonrojada otra vez. Francia toma un trago y se da la media vuelta, yendo a la sala.

—¿Y qué tal has estado además de trabajar, qué tan bien te trata la vida?

Ella le sigue.

—Pues bastante bien, un poco aburrida... es decir, es... aburrido después de un tiempo ir a tantas fiestas y convenciones y todo eso —intenta hacerse la interesante y toma un traga largo de cerveza.

—Mmmm... Depende de con quien vayas —sonríe pensando en Inglaterra—. Al final del día, es más divertido eso que estar todo el tiempo en la oficina, _non?_

— _Oh, oui, oui,_ claro —se ríe tontamente de nuevo.

—Pero no tenemos que hablar del trabajo, _cherie_ , cuéntame algo más divertido...

—Algo... ¿más divertido? —ligeramente en pánico, porque Bélgica casi no hace nada más que trabajar.

— _Mais oui..._ debe haber algo más interesante que puedas contarme, _non?_ ¿O me has llamado para hablar de trabajo? —levanta una ceja, por un momento esperanzado.

—Ah, no, no... Solo... pensé que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y... —nerviosa. Él suspira sentándose en el sillón.

— ME alegra, porque yo estoy harto del trabajo —cínico—. Quizás tengas algún chisme divertido que contarme... ¿cómo está _Hollande_?

—Bien —sonríe—, habría querido venir hoy y verte también, pero al final no pudo ser —miente porque ni siquiera se lo dijo. Francia levanta una ceja, confundido, pero sigue sonriendo.

— Me habría dado gusto verlo —miente de regreso.

—Y de los demás... nada que no sepas seguro mejor tú que yo, hablo con _Allemagne_ el que más, pero tú le viste hace poco, así que supongo que ya sabes cómo esta —sonrisa amable.

— _Oui..._ de hecho hoy mismo me habló hace rato varias veces, no tengo idea de para que... —se encoge de hombros—. Debe ser el trabajo o que quiere una cita conmigo, no estoy seguro...

—Ah... —se muerde el labio con eso de la cita. Él se ríe de la reacción de Bélgica.

—Estoy jugando

— _Non,_ es que... _Italie..._ —le mira— A veces me cuenta cosas.

Francia le sonríe.

— ¿Cosas como cuáles?

—Como... como está con _Espange..._ y su _frére_ con _Allemagne_ y eso —sonríe de lado.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué viene todo esto.

— _Mais oui,_ están los dos perfectamente bien con sus respectivos... acabo de verlos a ambos esta semana.

—Ah, me alegro mucho —asiente ella.

Francia le da un trago a su cerveza y paladea el sabor que es extraordinario (sabe a flores... a MUCHAS flores...)

— _Dieu_ con esta cerveza, es fantástica.

Risita idiota.

— _Ah, merci._

—Quizás un día puedas enseñarme a hacer cerveza... me temo que a mí sólo me sale extraordinariamente bien el vino... —se ríe.

—Ah, claro, en realidad es bastante fácil —sonríe e insertar aquí explicación rápida de como se hace la cerveza.

Francia le escucha aunque sabe perfecto como hacerla en realidad, sólo que no le interesa demasiado, pero sigue a la chica con absoluta atención, haciendo preguntas y comentarios a las explicaciones. Cuando al fin termina y él se ha terminado su cerveza, le sonríe.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos, _mon ami._

—Bueno, y eso es básicamente el proceso... no creo que tengas muchos problemas, tú eres muy bueno con cualquier cosa de cocina —sonríe. Él se ríe.

—Como me sigas diciendo cosas bonitas, voy a terminar creyéndomelas, _cherie._

—Pues por qué no ibas a creerlas sin son ciertas —sonríe también.

— _Touché!_ —le cierra un ojo y se levanta riendo y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella se la toma sonrojándose un poquito y apartando la vista con una risita. La levanta del sillón abrazándola de la cintura y quedándose ahí unos instantes. Y todos pensamos, dios mío con Francia, no quiero imaginarme cómo le haríamos si realmente quisiera tener la cita.

Bélgica vuelve a reírse tontamente, llevándose una mano a los labios. Francia suspira, tratando de no hacer los ojos en blanco por la risita idiota, pensando que quizás preferiría a alguien refunfuñando e intentando apartarle, o al mismo alguien paralizado por lo que hace, o cualquier cosa que no sea esta chica con su risita boba (lo siento Bélgica).

Ella sigue mirándole sin darse cuenta del fastidio, claro, medio sonrojada medio tímida, esperando a ver qué hace. La cosa es que... este es Francia y lo hace naturalmente por lo que veo, aun cuando no tenga tanto espíritu. Le besa suavemente la mejilla y luego la suelta.

—Vámonos.

Ella se sonroja y se ríe.

— _Oui._

Y Francia piensa que esta situación lo va a llevar irremediablemente a un camino... que no le apetece realmente. Toma nota de hacer un esfuerzo por cambiar la actitud, aunque no tiene idea de cómo. Camina hasta la puerta.

—¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas? ¿Bolso? _Parfume?_ ¿Lápiz labial? —sonríe.

—Ehm... _oui,_ claro —responde tomándolo de la mesita de la entrada junto con las llaves.

— _Fantastique_ —abre la puerta—. He venido en taxi, supongo que no te molestará caminar las calles de _Belgique_ del brazo de un chico galante como yo, intentando conseguir un medio de transporte digno de una chica hermosa como tú...

Vuelve a reírse tonta.

—Claro que no, ojalá nos encontráramos a gente conocida, así podría presumirles.

—¿Presumirles tú? ¡ _Mon dieu,_ si del que tendrían envidia seria de mí! —se ríe aunque se le hace un nudo en el estómago pensando que hace poco rato le ha dicho la misma línea a Inglaterra. Parpadea lentamente. Ella se ríe.

—No creo que haya nadie en el mundo que te crea esa.

—Pues entonces toda la gente del mundo está loca —piensa en abrazarla y besarla porque es lo que usualmente haría a estas alturas y esta cien por ciento seguro de que Bélgica le besaría de regreso. Carraspea—. El mundo contra _France._

—¿Y por qué iba el mundo a estar en tu contra? —pregunta mirándole.

—Pues si piensan que no son... ¿Dignos de tenerme envidia? —pregunta un poco perdido de su propio comentario. Bélgica se ríe.

—Pero si tú eres encantador, _cher._

—Ya te he dicho yo que vas a terminar por hacer que me lo crea... —le sonríe.

—No sé porque no ibas a hacerlo —sonríe de vuelta.

—Luego me dicen por ahí que soy un engreído y egocéntrico por creérmelo —le pone una mano en la espalda mientras caminan por la calle buscando un taxi.

—Eso es que no te conocen —sigue muy orgullosa de sí misma por estar consiguiendo adularle un poco, porque eso suele hacer feliz a la gente y hacerlas sentir bien. La mira de reojo.

—O que me conocen demasiado bien, no sabría decirlo —sonriendo. — ¿Te he dicho ya lo bien que te ves?

—Pues... _non,_ pero ahora _oui, merci_ —parpadea un poco, deprisa.

Francia la mira a los ojos intensamente. Ella deja de parpadear, mirándole también sin entender. Francia mira al frente y detiene un taxi. Bélgica se muerde el labio pensando en si habrá hecho o dicho algo mal, o si esperaba que dijera algo o… algo.

—Ehm... tú también te ves muy bien, aunque tú siempre te ves muy bien —trata de arreglar un poco tarde.

El francés se ríe un poco, notando otra vez que Bélgica quiere adularle y que a estas alturas sería capaz de decirle cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que se sienta bien.

— _Merci, cherie_ —la mira parpadeando lentamente con cara de seductor, deteniéndole la puerta del taxi para que entre delante de él. Ella se sonroja, vuelve a hacer su risita idiota y se mete al taxi—. Y... ¿has salido con alguien últimamente? —pregunta después de darle las instrucciones al taxista de a dónde van.

—Ah, pues... —se tensa un poco—. Ehm... _Oui,_ algunas veces —miente para no parecer desesperada—, pero nada serio.

Francia entiende eso como "no he salido hace tiempo con nadie y estoy un poco desesperada", se tensa un poco, pero le sonríe.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunta casualmente, aunque recuerda lo que le dijo Inglaterra sobre que hablaba de ella.

Él abre la boca y levanta las cejas... sin saber que responder, pensando que el resto de la cena quizás sea un desastre y que definitivamente no sabe hacer esto si no es flirteosamente, entra un poco en pánico, humedeciéndose los labios y sonriendo.

—Pueeeees... —se encoge de hombros haciendo un poco cara de culpable, pero sonriendo.

—Oh, ya me imagino —hace una risita de nuevo—, pero es normal, tú siempre tienes muchas citas, ¿no?

Francia se ríe.

—De hecho no he salido tanto últimamente —contesta con sinceridad y luego mira hacia afuera—. ¿Has ido al _Pastorale_ alguna vez?

—Pues... _oui,_ una vez, hace mucho tiempo, es bueno —asegura.

—Me lo han recomendado... Espero que te parezca bien, al parecer es de comida local, _oui?_ He visto eso en la página de internet cuando he buscado las reservaciones...

— _Oui, oui,_ es un excelente lugar —sonrisa.

Francia suspira, mirando por la ventana, pensando que es muy difícil tener una cita cuando uno no quiere terminar acostándose con la chica... al final, es mucho más fácil pasarse todo un camino del taxi besuqueando a la víctima en la parte de atrás del coche que hablando de cosas sin sentido cuando se podría estar durmiendo abrazado de Inglaterra en su cama. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—Y... ¿qué es lo que te hizo acordarte de este buen chico?

—Ah, pues... —se pone nerviosa pensando que Inglaterra le dijo específicamente que no le nombrara—, ya te lo dije, estaba revisando los presupuestos y las fechas y vi tu nombre y... ¿no has sentido esa sensación en la que dos personas tienen de repente la misma idea sin hablarse ni nada? —sonríe tímidamente esperando que eso le dé una idea a Francia según lo que le dijo Inglaterra.

Francia parpadea, un segundo, pensando que él no se ha acordado de Bélgica en un tiempo bastante, bastante largo... sonríe encantador frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

— _Mais oui,_ ¡por supuesto!

La chica sonríe más.

—Yo... también estaba pensando en ti, claro —miente desviando la mirada, pensando de dónde ha obtenido la idea esta chica—. Me ha dado mucho gusto recibir tu llamada en realidad —algo incomodillo. Bélgica suelta una risita, encantada—. Aunque he de confesar que no estaba yo cien por ciento seguro de lo que esperabas tú de esta cita —suelta como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándola de reojo. Ella parpadea.

— **¿** Qué... esperaba? —repite lentamente porque no entiende la pregunta.

— _Oui_ —la mira, el taxi se detiene en el restaurante.

—Pues... no... No lo sé —se sonroja un poco sin saber que pretende que le diga—. Vol... volver a vernos, antes nos llevábamos muy bien y solo... bueno, no está de más verse con los viejos amigos de tanto en tanto, ¿no? —explica en eufemismo, porque no quiere quedar como una guarra.

Francia la mira un instante, suponiendo que la chica quiere como todo el mundo, sexo... pero sin saber realmente si quiere algo más y pensando en qué tanto va a romperle el corazón si le dice que está viendo a alguien más y qué tanto va a necesitar realmente tener sexo con ella.

— A mí me agrada la idea de salir con los viejos amigos —le da la razón, sonriendo y abriendo la puerta del taxi.

Bélgica sonríe y sale tendiéndole la mano para que la ayude a salir. Francia le ayuda, tomándola suavemente de la cintura en cuanto sale y ahí tienes tu risita idiota de nuevo, muchacho. La mira, sonriendo un poco forzadamente, pensando que quizás debería hacer algo con esta risita antes de que empiece a exasperarle demasiado... quizás la guillotina... Se aclara la garganta y la empuja suavemente hasta la puerta, bajando sin pensar la mano un poco más de lo que debería.

Ella abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja al notarlo, pero no le aparta ni protesta si no que se lleva una mano a la boca y se ríe otra vez. (Lo siento, me gusta Bélgica riendo idiota). Francia arruga un poco la nariz quitando la mano de ahí de manera más sutil de como la puso.

—¿Cuándo nos vimos por última vez, _mon ami_?

—Pues... en primavera, ¿no? en la última reunión de la Unión Europea... tú habías estado en el hospital hacia poco —explica un poco decepcionada de que haya quitado la mano, pero sin hacer comentarios.

—Ahh... _oui,_ esa vez, pffft, no uno de mis momentos más brillantes, ciertamente. No me gustan los hospitales. Hace tiempo de ello, es verdad —se voltea con el mesero para indicarle que tiene una reservación y el chico los lleva hasta su mesa. Francia vuelve a ponerle una mano en el culo sin pensar, invitándola a pasar frente a él y ella repite el proceso—. Por cierto, ¿sabes que _Suisse_ y _Autriche_ se reconciliaron? — pregunta intentando buscar algún tema, jalándole la silla para que se siente.

—Ah... _non,_ no sabía nada, _Autriche_ suele centrarse en hablar de trabajo y no hablo mucho con _Suisse_ —explica sentándose, agradeciendo el gesto con una inclinación de cabeza. Francia le sonríe sentándose frente a ella.

— _Mais oui!_ Ahora de hecho no solo son amigos, son... bastante más que eso, entiendo que _Suisse_ puede ser bastante vocal cuando _Autriche_ se lo propone —le cierra un ojo. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Eso es estupendo, ¿hace mucho de ello?

—Mmmm... Desde el año pasado, creo yo. Igualmente, _Canada_ está empezando a salir con _Liechtenstein._

—Oh... ¿quién?

—Y _Prusse_ con _Hongrie_ —se ríe y corta la risa en cuanto escucha la pregunta, levantando las cejas.

—Ah, _oui,_ de _Prusse_ si sabía, _Italie_ me contó —aclara rápidamente porque ha notado que se le ha cortado la risa.

— _Canada... mon garçon_ —responde a su pregunta—. Al norte de _Amerique..._

—Ah! _Canada, oui, oui,_ ahora caigo — sonríe. Él le sonríe un poco forzado.

— Y... bueno, _Angleterre_ está... — se incomoda un poco, pero le parece importante dejarlo claro, especialmente porque más tarde va a confesarle que está saliendo con alguien y esto al menos debe servir de algo—, saliendo con _Amerique._

—Ah, _oui,_ eso también lo sabía —sonríe.

— _Oui?_ ¿Quién te ha contado?

— _Non, non..._ hace tiempo... en verano... _Amerique_ mandó un montón de osos de peluche y bombones y flores y regalos a la embajada de _Angleterre_ en _Bruxelles._

—Ahh... _oui_ —sonríe un poco de lado, pasándose una mano por el pelo y sacando un cigarrillo de su cigarrera mientras el mesero viene a preguntarles que quieren beber y Francia pide champagne en automático—, ese fue un momento un poco _ridicule_ para _Angleterre._

—A mí me pareció muy cuqui de parte de _Amerique_ —confiesa.

—Muy... _quoi?_ —le ofrece un cigarrillo.

—Muy... mono, muy _cute_ —explica porque cuqui es una expresión demasiado española al parecer, niega con la cabeza al cigarrillo.

— _Oui,_ muy... mono. Así es él al parecer, para la incomodidad de _Angleterre_ —suelta una bocanada de humo directamente hacia el techo.

—¿A _Angleterre_ no se lo pareció? —pregunta.

—Y yo qué sé... no hablemos de él, por favor... que me pone enfermo —se ríe un poco—. ¿Qué recomiendas comer aquí? —pregunta abriendo el menú que les trae el mesero.

—Ah... —vacila pensando que él sacó el tema—. Los mejillones, por supuesto, son exquisitos —explica ella. Se rasca la barbilla pensando que él comió sopa de pescado y que quizás preferiría comer algo distinto, sin embargo asiente.

—Bien, ¿mejillones y qué más?

—Ah, lo que te apetezca... quizás el codillo... o algo de verdura —propone—. El arroz también está muy bueno.

— _Non,_ he comido arroz —responde sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Ah... hum... pues... lo que quieras... hay algunos platos tuyos —propone.

* * *

 _Los intentos de Inglaterra para arreglar el mundo parecen no tener fin. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	11. Chapter 11

Francia saca su teléfono al ver que vibra con un mail nuevo y se emboba al ver que es un dibujo de él que ha hecho Inglaterra. Bélgica le mira por encima de la carta. Él deja de escuchar a la belga y la comida por completo, sonriendo bobamente como no ha sonreído una sola vez con la chica y sacando la lengua empieza a escribirle a Inglaterra.

 _"Veo que en tus fantasías mi barba persiste..."_

Bélgica sigue mirándole con una ceja levantada.

—¿Va todo bien?

—¿Eh? —pregunta sin mirarla.

—¿Que si va todo bien, es algo importante? —pregunta señalando el teléfono.

 _"No es una fantasía, git, sólo me salió más o menos y decidí mostrártelo para que vieras tu cara de bobo."_

—Ahh... _Non, non_ —se ríe viéndole fruncir la ceja levantada, mirándola al fin con la mirada en el teléfono de reojo y sonríe más.

 _"Cara de bobo? Esa es más bien cara de "desnúdate Angleterre o te desnudo yo""_

—Mmmh... —sigue mirándole nada convencida.

 _"Una cosa no quita la otra, git... Y no sé de qué me hablas yo sólo te veo sonreír como idiota"_

Francia le mira y pone cara de inocente.

—Pfff... _Non, non._ No hagas caso es... Un amigo que me está molestando —se encoge de hombros—. Cuéntame tú algo —sonríe sintiendo vibrar de nuevo el teléfono.

—Pues... —Bélgica empieza a hablar de algo relacionado con... ¡Cómics! ¡Eso es! En plan blablabla sin que le interese a nadie. Francia le sonríe un poquito y baja la mirada a su teléfono.

 _"JA! Si no supiera de que hablo habrías sido incapaz de dibujarme con esa sonrisa tan sensual"_ _._

—¿Aja?

 _"No es sensual, wanker, es que tienes asperger ahora? Y no te estaba dibujando a ti... Ni siquiera sé porque salió"._

Francia se ríe un poquito sin que venga al caso.

 _"Ya, claro... Como mi cara se dibuja sola y no tiene NADA que ver con que pienses en mi ni mucho menos... Ni que me eches de menos…"_

Bélgica le mira con el ceño fruncido porque no le está haciendo caso, pero como viene el camarero le pide los mejillones y su segundo plato.

 _"Of course que no estoy pensando en ti! De hecho es un dibujo viejo que encontré por ahí"_

Se acuerda entonces de Bélgica y le sonríe.

—Padrón. Es... Que... Me han pedido una cosa y... Pero te estoy oyendo, decías algo de _Tintin..._ —le sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo y humedeciéndose los labios, pidiendo lo mismo que Bélgica sin prestar mucha atención a que han pedido. Ella sonríe un poco y sigue hablando.

 _"No es ningún dibujo viejo! Lo has hecho hoy! Y claro que estás pensando en mí y en el piano y en el masaje",_ sonríe con ESA sonrisa y mira a Bélgica.

Y cuando Bélgica nota la cara que trae se sonroja un poco y pierde el hilo de lo que decía y Francia le nota la cara y le cierra un ojo como compensación, tomando su copa.

— ¡Por los viejos amigos!

—Eh... Ah! _Oui_ —brinda nerviosa.

 _"Shut the hell up, bloody wine bastard"_

Él sonríe extendiendo una mano hacia Bélgica para que le dé su mano. Ella lo hace, sonriéndole. Le besa los nudillos mirándola a los ojos y Francia se gana... ¡Otra risita idiota! ¡Yuhu!

Hace un poquito los ojos en blanco, que disimula apretando los ojos y dándole un trago a su copa, soltándole la mano. Ella parpadea sin entender porque le suelta, recogiendo su mano hasta su falda, bajando la vista.

—Esta está resultando una velada muy entretenida —sonríe su mejor sonrisa, pasándose una mano por el pelo. _"No estoy hablando, estoy escribiendo... :D y de verdad hago esa cara de insufrible?",_ escribe bajo el mantel con la copa en la mano.

—Ah, yo también lo creo —sonríe—. Creo que ha sido una buena idea vernos de manera relajada.

La mira y le sonríe... Y el mesero les trae los mejillones. Ella sonríe por los mejillones e Inglaterra se muerde el labio pensando si responder o no.

—Excelente comida, excelente bebida y excelente compañía... ¿Qué más se puede pedir? —le mira—. ¿No crees? —mira su teléfono de reojo. Ella le mira y le sonríe.

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo

Francia le cierra un ojo de nuevo, Bélgica suelta otra risita y empieza a hablarle sobre cosas del trabajo SUMAMENTE aburridas durante todo el primer plato. Así que Francia mira su teléfono de tanto en tanto esperando a que le conteste Inglaterra, mientras asiente a Bélgica y piensa que... Zzzz.

Ella sigue hablando mientras le parpadea y se ríe, coqueteándole, arreglándose el pelo y sonriéndole de tanto en tanto, tomando pequeños bocados y sorbos de champagne. Inglaterra decide no intervenir más porque quiere que salga bien la cita.

Francia le sonríe, coqueteándole de regreso un poco sin notarlo, pero sí notando el evidente coqueteo y pestañeo y movimiento de todo, volviendo a plantearse si necesitará dormir con ella o no... Mientras asiente distraídamente a lo que ella dice y no deja de pensar que el tema es sumamente aburrido y decadente.

—Y bueno —risita—, creo que ya he hablado mucho, ¿qué tal si me cuentas tú algo? —pide al cabo de un rato. Francia sonríe forzadamente pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente, _ma cherie?,_ tengo un montón de historias... pero no sé cuál pueda interesarte.

—Seguro son todas muy interesantes —asegura recostando su cabeza en las palmas de las manos y apoyando los codos en la mesa, mirándole sonriente, dispuesta a escucharle—. ¿Qué tal si me cuentas la que más te interese a ti?

Francia se ríe un poco.

— _Non, non,_ las historias sobre los reyes guillotinados no suelen interesarles a los países como tú que aún les conservan —le cierra un ojo y hace un movimiento con la mano—. Quizás puedas preguntarme algo en concreto mejor...

Levanta las cejas con eso.

—Preguntarte... no sé qué podría ser interesante... —aparta la vista y sonríe un poco teniendo una idea—. ¿Has... estado pensando en alguien últimamente? —pregunta pensando en lo que le dijo Inglaterra. El galo parpadea un par de veces.

—He... —suspira—... siendo honestos... _oui._

Sonríe más pensando que es en ella.

—¿Quieres contarme? — le brillan los ojos, por cierto.

Francia le sonríe un poquito, ligeramente nervioso, pensando que ella debe estar por alguna razón desconocida pensando que es en ella y que en cualquier otro caso le diría que sí, en efecto, es en ella, y aprovecharía un poco esto para acercársele un poco más, besarla y llevársela a la cama con tremenda facilidad... suspira de nuevo.

—Ehh... —toma la servilleta y se limpia la boca, pensando en Inglaterra y en que si se la lleva a la cama mañana no sólo va a tener el problema de ella, sino que va a sentirse mal por el inglés. Termina por preguntarse en qué jodido momento dejó de ser un cabrón... y qué tan grave será. Ella se pone nerviosa por la falta de respuesta.

—¿Quizás es un tema demasiado personal? —sonríe pensando que es mono que a Francia le dé vergüenza o no quiera decírselo para que ella no piense mal de él.

Francia piensa que en realidad... NO sabe hacer esto, porque en el fondo no tiene caso alguno salir con alguien en estas condiciones.

— _Cherie,_ creo que es importante que... sepas algo —se humedece los labios, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Ella toma aire, nerviosa e ilusionada, pensando que se lo va a decir, sonríe mirándole fijamente tomando una mano con la otra a la expectativa y Francia la mira con horror, sabiendo que ella cree que él va a decirle algo realmente muy positivo.

—El día de hoy te ves radiante.

Baja la mirada, cerrando los ojos de manera coqueta, sin dejar de sonreír, sonrojándose un poco.

— _Merci_ —responde con una risita tonta.

Francia piensa que es extremadamente fácil meterse en la cama de alguien, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que fuera difícil NO meterse en la cama de alguien.

—Pero venga, no me distraigas con piropos, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? —sigue ella sonriendo. Francia le sonríe unos instantes más y luego se mueve en su lugar algo nervioso.

—¿Sabes ya que vas a pedir de postre?

—Un _waffle_ con chocolate, claro —responde dejando de sonreír un poco, descolocada por la pregunta... y luego piensa que Francia se ha arrepentido porque está inseguro y le vuelve a parecer adorable por una vez—. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que voy a pedir... crepes... —cierra la carta—. Y un café... y creo que quiero un digestivo, algo fuerte.

Parpadea y le mira preocupada.

—¿Te ha sentado mal algo?

— _Nooon, non_ —niega con la cabeza limpiándose los labios—. Es... sólo que... buff, me siento un poco mal. No físicamente, anímicamente —cierra los ojos.

— _Pour quoi?_ —sigue preguntando preocupada.

— _Non, non, cherie,_ no quiero abrumarte con mis problemas —cara de tristeza, se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Oh, no debe ser tan abrumador, _cher,_ quizás yo pueda ayudarte —ofrece amablemente.

—Lo es bastante y me siento un poco culpable por ello —se muerde el labio y se le acerca un poco, extendiendo una mano encima de la mesa para que se la tome. Ella se la toma y le sigue mirando con atención.

—¿Culpable? Tú no puedes hacer nada tan malo, _cher_ , tú eres encantador —trata de animarle. Él le sonríe un poco y se siente un poquito culpable con ella por primera vez, aunque hace cara de más tragedia.

—Todavía no te cuento nada y ya me estás haciendo sentir mejor...

Ella se ríe idiotamente otra vez.

—Verás... estuve saliendo con alguien —explica mirando la mesa, mientras todos ponemos los ojos en blanco.

—¿Aja? —le insta a hablar.

—Estuve saliendo con él por varios meses, en una situación un poco complicada porque él... bueno... dejémosla en complicada, ¿vale? Y tú sabes perfectamente bien cómo funcionan estas cosas del _amour_ —le sonríe un poquito nostálgico.

—Oh... ¿Aja? —sigue mirándole, prestándole toda su atención.

—La cosa es que las cosas se han vuelto un poco más complicadas últimamente y no... —traga saliva, pensando en lo que va a decirle que justifique además que estén aquí—, no estamos saliendo del todo... así que bueno, tú me llamaste y siempre me has parecido muy bonita y agradable. Pensé, ¿por qué no? Salgamos y seguro irá bien la cosa —le sonríe y el cabrón me parece que consigue incluso poner cara de avergonzado.

—Oh. Oh... En... Entiendo... —un poco desilusionada—. Y... estas aquí para... Darle celos o...

— _Nooon! Non! Non!_ —le aprieta la mano negando con la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados—. En lo absoluto. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí, es sólo... que en este momento no puedo ofrecerte más que una noche _fantastique..._ —abre los ojos lentamente y la mira.

Ella se siente un poco incomoda porque todo el mundo sabe siempre que Francia tiene más gente y sale con varias personas correlativamente, pero que lo especifique además, es muy raro. Se pregunta dónde está el truco.

—B-Bien —sonríe forzada. Francia parpadea, intentando leerla, notando la sonrisa forzada.

Piensa que es un poco cabrón, porque significa que ella no tiene más oportunidad, pero a la vez... Si es tan complicado con la otra persona quizás a la larga... No que le guste ser segundo plato, pero cuanto hace que está esperando al príncipe azul perfecto y no se lleva más que decepciones... Quizás esta vez le cueste un poco más, pero lo consiga al final, después de todo ya está ahí por ella ahora, no con quien quiera que salga de manera complicada.

— _France, cher,_ yo sólo te he dicho de salir una noche, no que te cases conmigo —responde sonriente.

Francia se ríe, pensando de nuevo que va a TENER que acostarse con ella, se le acerca un poquito a través de la mesa y le acaricia la mejilla, detestándose un poco por eso porque... argh.

—Realmente eres una chica muy linda y agradable, _mon ami._

Bélgica vuelve a sonrojarse y a soltar una risita tonta pensando que de hecho, es mejor así, porque al fin y al cabo no está segura de querer una relación con él para que la engañe y le reclame libertad y todo eso, además, Francia es muy bueno para la cama y la noche, pero luego a la mañana siguiente es un poco pesado de aguantar con sus manías y sus tonterías, por no hablar del hecho de que vaya coqueteándole a medio mundo más. Así que si él no la quiere a ella tampoco, no se sentirá culpable por echarle para irse a trabajar y a hacer sus cosas.

Francia le sonríe forzadillo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, ahora pensando del todo en Inglaterra y en que esperaba lograr salirse de esta sin necesidad de nada, pero a la vez pensando que quizás es lo que necesita, salir, tirarse a alguien a quien no le importe que sólo la quiera para tirársela y... ya. Claro que como la chica quiera que lo repitan continuamente... Les traen el postre y las bebidas y cafés que han pedido anteriormente, aunque no les has visto.

Es decir, venga, sigue pensando la belga, Francia puede ser encantador para una cita, ¿pero quién iba a ser capaz de tener una relación seria con él? Debía ser alguien muy abierto y seguro... O muy desesperado. Además, Francia era muy guapo y muy sexy pero apenas si se podía hablar con él de nada, las dos veces que había intentado contarle casi ni le había prestado atención... Y aun así podía usarle para darles envidia a sus compañeras de la oficina (y Bélgica se pierde en una escena en su imaginación en que Francia la iría a buscar al parlamento europeo, "coqueteando" más o menos con todos sus compañeros que la llaman aburrida y luego la vería a ella y se le iluminarían los ojos, besándola apasionadamente frente a todos y llevándosela en volandas mientras todos morían de envidia). Se ríe bajito.

(He de decir que Inglaterra tuvo una escena similar en mente cuando le dijo que le iría a buscar al parlamento... pero diferente. O sea, igual, sólo que se reían de él en vez de envidiarle. Inglaterra es tan dramático. Pero venga, nadie más que Inglaterra quiere quedarse con Francia por la mañana. Bueno, aunque Francia también acaba de tener su oportunidad con Bélgica e hizo lo que con todos... pero Inglaterra sigue dándole oportunidades, gracias a Dios y con lo acostumbrado que le tiene a ello nos preguntamos luego cómo no quiere que el galo se ponga SÚPER triste cuando le dice que QUIERE olvidarle.).

Francia la mira atentamente y luego inclina la cabeza.

— Te doy un euro si me dices lo que piensas...

Ella se incomoda, nerviosita. (Y sí, Bélgica podría darle otra oportunidad, pero no con una noche, dejemos que tenga un poco de dignidad que ya bastante patético es que este ahí haciendo risitas y que Francia no tenga NINGUN interés).

—Estaba pensando en quien sería esa persona con quien tienes una relación complicada y que tan complicada debe de ser en realidad.

El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo, moviendo la cabeza de lado y humedeciéndose los labios.

—Es... lo suficientemente complicada como para quitarme el sueño —suspira y sonríe, acercándosele más—. ¿Puedo probar el _waffle_?

—Ah, claro —corta un trocito y le tiende el tenedor—. Es extraño, no será la primera vez que sales con alguien casado o celoso en extremo.

Abre la boca y toma el trocito lenta y sensualmente, porque coño que sabe hacerlo, se relame los labios.

—Mmmm... ¡Esto es extraordinario!

Ella vuelve a sonrojarse y a reírse como una gallina. Francia se ríe un poquito, mirándola a los ojos. La chica deja de reírse y le sonríe.

— _Merci,_ me alegro que te guste, ¿podría probar yo la _creppe_?

— _Mais oui..._ puedes probar lo que quieras, _mon amour_ —le corta un trozo y le mira los labios, pidiéndole que los abra, así que ella se los humedece y los entreabre cerrando los ojos.

Le mete el trozo de la crepa, ocupándose especialmente en rozarle la parte exterior de los labios con el dulce de la crepa. Ella se come el trocito relamiéndose los labios de forma sensual lo más exageradamente que puede. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y se acerca a besarla. (¡Perdón Bélgica, perdón! Los ojos en blanco son ¡terribleeees!)

No nota los ojos en blanco y le besa lo mejor que puede, aunque le ha pillado por sorpresa y está bastante tensa de modo que no fluye mucho. Y Francia piensa que... bueh, que Bélgica no besa bien, ni mal, ni todo lo contrario, él simplemente la besa y punto, sin esforzarse mucho tampoco, pero porque es lo que tiene que hacer y empieza a plantearse el hecho de que Inglaterra REALMENTE lo ha descompuesto y que es posible que no vuelva a disfrutar ni siquiera los besos de los demás lo cual es TERRIBLE, así que... se esfuerza un poquito más, pensando en Inglaterra y a ella se le funde el cerebro...

Se separa unos segundos más tarde, sonriendo un poco y mirándola a los ojos, asumiendo que tiene el cerebro fundido (en realidad deseándolo... ¡qué tal que también le ha robado el encanto!) Y ella lo tiene, así que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Esto sí que es una maravilla.

Y Francia se relaja con esa respuesta, notando que aún tiene el toque especial, sonriéndole. (Seh, hombres... preocupados por su toque especial, si serán orgullosos).

—No entiendo del todo _cher,_ como puedes tener problemas... creo que te sientes demasiado atraído por la aventura, sería mejor que sentaras cabeza, si me permites la observación —sigue ella. Francia le sonríe.

— _D'accord_ contigo en lo de la aventura... la cosa es que no es tan simple sentar cabeza —toma un traguito de su anís.

—¿Y qué es lo que se te complica?, si no es indiscreción —pregunta.

—Ehh... pues... que no siempre con quién se quiere sentar cabeza esta... ¿disponible? —propone.

—Quizás deberías centrarte en alguien disponible entonces —parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Como tú sabes, _cherie,_ el corazón no siempre elige los caminos que uno querría que eligiera —tomando un mechón su propio cabello y jugueteando con él. Risita.

—Quizás se le podría sugestionar un poco.

Se acaba el anís de un golpe y la mira, sonriendo cínico.

— _Mon amour_ , creo que más de una persona me ha llamado caso perdido, así que _non, non_ creo que le pueda coaccionar a que haga nada...

Suspira.

—Yo también he pensado que lo eres muchas veces —confiesa—, pero solo porque tú quieres.

Francia la mira con cejas levantadas y expresión bastante divertida.

—¿Qué hay de los cumplidos de antes?

—Oh, no, no... Sigues siendo encantador, ese es el punto... en que no quieres —explica ella. Francia se ríe mirando su copa vacía—. Pero quizás alguien podría lograr el milagro —sonríe.

—Pues... eso esperaba yo esta vez, ciertamente, hacía años que no me sentía tan enamorado —responde sin pensar en Bélgica en realidad. Ella parpadea sorprendida y le brillan los ojos de nuevo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta tanto?

—Pues... no lo sé, supongo que es un conjunto de cosas... parecemos niños idiotas que... —cae en la cuenta de lo que está hablando y la mira, sonrojándose un poquito, genuinamente, ante ella—. _Mon dieu!_ ¡Pero mira que cosas me haces decir!

Ella se ríe con su risita idiota otra vez. Francia se ríe un poco con cara de " _Quoi?_ "

—Ehh... quizás debamos pedir la cuenta ya o... algo de eso... —susurra.

—Claro —asiente pensando que es muy mono y por un momento se le ocurre que quizás ha inventado todo eso para no parecer desesperado como ella que ha mentido sobre sus citas—, dos niños idiotas —repite. Francia aprieta los ojos pensando que DEFINITIVAMENTE no se refiere a ELLOS dos.

—Ehh... —y... suena su teléfono.

—Ah... debe ser tu amigo de antes —responde ella al notarlo.

—Es... quizás yo... —saca el teléfono sonriendo un poco y contestando sin ver quien es, extendiendo un dedo frente a él, mirando a Bélgica—. _Allò_ — levanta las cejas y se aleja el teléfono del oído, cuando los GRITOS ENSORDECEDORES de cierto pescador ocasionan que escuche un leve "piiiiiiiiiii" por ese oído en las próximas horas. Bélgica levanta las cejas mirándole—. Ahhh... _Allemagne?_ —inseguro, palideciendo un poco porque no hay NADIE que no palidezca un poco al menos cuando Alemania grita a ese volumen. Los gritos continúan con igual o mayor intensidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Bélgica mirándole

—Da... Dame un segundo —le pide a Bélgica levantándose.

Ella asiente nerviosa porque aunque no puede identificar las palabras si oye los gritos.

—Nada... grave. Ya sabes cómo es, seguro algo se salió de su lugar un milímetro... —se excusa girándose y buscando el baño o un balcón o un lugar donde hablar. Así que Bélgica le espera.

Francia vuelve unos largos minutos después, un poco más sordo que antes y un poco verde, hemos de admitir. Se sienta dónde estaba.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta preocupada. Él la mira con la boca medio abierta, porque en realidad, en primera porque no ha hablado NADA durante TODA la conversación, en segunda porque... Alemania grita muy fuerte.

— _O... Oui..._ —carraspea, un poco temblorino—. _Oui,_ sólo estaba un poco... bueno, sabes cómo... es _Allemagne_ —en plan "ni siquiera voy a intentar esconderlo, puesto que seguro ella lo ha oido"—. Dis... Discúlpame, mon ami, no... No pude callarle antes, se ha soltado a hablar y no he podido decirle NADA.

—¿Pero qué ha sucedido? parecía muy, muy enfadado —sigue nerviosa.

—Eeeeeehh... ¿sabes? no estoy seguro. Creo que... algo con... su embajada en mi país —se inventa para que sea algo que a Bélgica no le preocupe, pensando en lo que le ha dicho por teléfono, sobre él inventándose que tiene un _affair_ con Inglaterra para molestar a América, sobre lo que le ha dicho Rusia y sobre la tercera guerra mundial, recordándole de la segunda y amenazándole con hacer jabón francés si no se pone en orden.

—Vaya, debe ser muy, muy grave, quizás deberías ir a resolverlo —propone en contra de sus deseos. Él levanta las cejas... y piensa que entonces Bélgica querrá repetirlo otro día que sí pueda quedarse y esto será el cuento de nunca jamás—. _Non,_ no te preocupes, _cherie_ , todo está en orden — saca la cartera y levanta una mano pidiendo la cuenta.

—Está bien, pero quizás deberías evitar darle úlceras de estómago a _Allemagne_ —se ríe como si acabara de hacer el chiste más divertido.

—Nah, eso es imposible... Es demasiado fácil causarle úlceras como para prometer que voy a dejarlo de hacer es como prometerte dejar de respirar —le cierra un ojo.

— _L'enfant_ terrible —se ríe y se sonroja un poco. Él se ríe genuinamente.

— _Dieu..._ Ese es el mejor cumplido que me has hecho —cínicamente sacando el dinero de la cartera.

—Oh, no lo tomes a mal, en realidad yo también creo que _Allemagne_ es un poco exagerado —miente intentando arreglarlo. Francia levanta una ceja y la mira.

—¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a _Belgique_?

—¿Eh? —vacila sin entender.

—Pues si tú eres una chica muy cumplida... ¿ _Hollande_ te ha corrompido? —se ríe.

—Ah, _non, non..._ aun lo soy, sólo pensé que... en realidad no sé qué ha sucedido pero me parece que _Allemagne_ se lo toma todo muy a pecho —explica. Le sonríe.

—Yo lo sé, no te preocupes por _Allemagne_ , no planea matarme...

—Menos mal —asiente. Francia se levanta.

—¿Nos vamos? —extendiéndole una mano. Se la toma y se acerca para que la tome de la cintura coquetamente.

— _Oui._

Él le toma de la cintura, obvio, y le da un beso a la mejilla.

—Hueles bien.

—Es _Chanel_ —responde sonriendo.

—Oh... Con razón —risita—. ¡Vámonos!

Asiente dejándose guiar si es que Francia aun la está abrazando o andando frente suyo si no. Así que… andando frente suyo.

Cuando están fuera ella hace como que tiene frio en un movimiento demasiado obvio. Francia levanta una ceja y se quita el saco poniéndoselo sobre los hombros, abrazándola. Ella suspira con cara de boba, mirándole.

— _Merci._

—¿Hace frio, verdad? —le sonríe abriendo la puerta del taxi. Ella asiente mintiendo porque no lo hace.

—Un poco aun y con este vestido —se señala el escote—. Aún más.

Francia le mira el escote sabiendo que eso es lo que quiere, pensando que hace tiempo que no lo hace con alguien con pechos... Y piensa en Prusia y Hungría. Sonríe. Bélgica sonríe complacida al notar que le mira y sonríe como si le gustara lo que ve, pensando que es un punto más. (Casi como cuando Suiza hace eso con el puño en plan "¡bien!")

Francia suspira, pensando que no tiene realmente ganas de esto, pero bueno, sigue observando un poco los pechos intentando hacerse al ánimo. Así que Bélgica hace uno de esos movimientos con los antebrazos para levantárselos un poco, sonrojadla.

Y Francia cree que ya tiene suficiente circo por parte de Bélgica, así que en cuanto entran al taxi la vuelve a besar y ahora estoy empezando a preguntarme si las cosas le van a funcionar bien a Francia con todo y todo... o si la Tour Eiffel estará demasiado enfrascada en pensar en Inglaterra. Sea como sea, Bélgica va a tener un interesante y placentero viaje en taxi... aparentemente.

El taxi se detiene y Bélgica no se entera. Francia se separa y le sonríe. Ella le mira descolocada sin saber qué pasa.

—Estamos en tu casa, _mon ami_ —le susurra incorporándose.

—Ah... —risita nerviosa.

Francia le paga al taxista y se baja deteniéndole la puerta para que baje. Ella vuelve a tenderle la mano para que le ayude y él la jala, besándola en los labios esta vez en lugar de en la mejilla, cerrando la puerta tras ella, mientras la abraza de la cintura.

Se deja, acercándose a él y atreviéndose a meterle mano un poquito y Francia levanta las cejas dejándole hacer y preguntándose si esto siempre ha sido tan... frívolo. Aprieta los ojos recordándose que no, que esto lo ha hecho toda la vida y que le gusta, frívolo o no, mientras se agacha un poco metiéndole mano a la chica por abajo del vestido, hacia el culo. Así que ella se vuelve para besarle otra vez y Francia camina besuqueándola hasta estrellarla un poquito en la puerta de su casa, por fuera... claro.

Se le separa un poquitín. Momento en el que, para absoluta satisfacción de la belga, pasa una compañera suya del parlamento a la que odia.

— _Bel-Bel?_ —les interrumpe con una asquerosa voz nasal.

Francia salta como si les hubiera atrapado América a él y a Inglaterra. Bélgica parpadea un poquito recuperando su capacidad de pensar.

— _Ah! Desire..._ —saluda.

—Ehh... eh... _Allò_ —se pasa una mano por el pelo pensando que esto es lo último que le falta.

—Ya decía yo que eras tú, _fille,_ con esos zapatos y ese vestido... Aay _Bel-Bel_ tienes que dejarme que te lleve de compras un día... Pero ah, no me vas a presentar a tu amigo tan guapo —Desire se come a Francia con los ojos.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los zapatos y el vestido?, a mí me parece que se ve _fantastique..._ —la defiende Francia, siempre el caballero, mirando a Desire con una sonrisa.

— _Dee-dee,_ no es mi amigo... Y como veras, nos has interrumpido un poquito —responde Bélgica con una sonrisa forzada.

— _République française..._ —la saluda sin quitarle a Bélgica las manos de encima—. Y sí, nos has interrumpido un poquito, en efecto... —parpadea lentamente.

—Ay, _garçon_ , los hombres sabéis tan poquito sobre moda, pero entiendo que quieras adular a _Bel-bel... Je suis Desire Chainson_ pero _mes amis m'apelle Dee-dee_ — le pone la mano para que se la bese. Francia le toma la mano, separándose un poquito de Bélgica y besándosela.

— _Enchante..._ aunque no puedo más que no estar de acuerdo contigo —sonrisa sensual.

Risita aún más aguda y más molesta e idiota que la de Bélgica. Francia le suelta la mano y se gira a Bélgica, sonriendo... se le acerca al oído.

— _Mon dieu..._

Bélgica, que estaba echando fuego por los ojos se calma al oír a Francia y se acerca a Desire.

—Bien, seguro podéis discutir esto en cualquier otro momento, _cher_ —le dice a Francia llevándose a la otra lejos... intercambia con ella unas palabras rápidas y al final se marcha y Bélgica se vuelve a él con una sonrisa.

Francia mira a Bélgica todo el tiempo con las cejas levantadas, sorprendido de que se haya llevado a la chica así, aunque le resulta un poquitillo divertido. Saca su teléfono y aprovecha para enviarle un mensaje a Inglaterra, mordiéndose el labio... y pensando que no debería hacerlo _"te extraño",_ se guarda el teléfono en la bolsa cuando Bélgica vuelve.

— _Dieu_ con la chica! —exclama.

—Lo sé, no la soporto —se encoge de hombros—, pero es buena en su trabajo, supongo... en cualquier caso no me molesta que nos haya visto, he podido presumir —sonrisa coqueta.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, algo pendiente del teléfono y la mira.

—Ehhh...

Inglaterra, después de haber intentado cocinarse un huevo frito, haber hecho explotar (ni siquiera sabe cómo) una sartén y apagado y disipado todo el humo, ha intentado ponerse a bordar, a ver futbol, a leer, a jugar en el ordenador, a escribir, a dibujar, a trabajar, a cepillar a Morning Star, a salir a correr, a dormir y a cosas que se le han ocurrido para no estar tan pendiente de Francia. Al final ha acabado mordiéndose las uñas y obligando a sus hadas a mostrarle lo que hacen con Moonligth-vision aprovechando que ella está con ellos. Se le para el corazón al notar que su teléfono ha vibrado cuando Francia ha sacado el suyo, lo toma para leerlo.

(También ha llamado a USA unas cuantas veces, pero como se ha cargado su teléfono...)

Lo lee y se muerde el labio, pensando que... estaba besándola y se ha acordado como para escribirle y le invade un sentimiento muy cálido... pero luego recuerda que la cita tiene que ir bien y toda esa mierda y requeterecontraodia a todo el _bloody_ mundo de mierda y mierda y quisiera matarles a todos.

Es que es lindo… y Francia tiene a bien recordarle que le queremos mucho y de verdad le extraña y no quiere hacer nada con Bélgica y si le contestara, puede que no se la tirara... Por cierto, después de hacerse el huevo frito se ha acordado que mientras Francia se vestía, le saqueó la nevera, así que se ha comido algo de eso, refunfuñando que no le gusta a quien pudiera oírle.

Y es que a pesar de los celos que le dan él quiere que la cita vaya bien. Supongo que al final de cuentas que Francia se la tire es el premio de Bélgica. Pero nah, no es tan fuerte, ahora le contestara, sólo que no sabe qué y está dando vueltas por el salón con el teléfono en la mano. Es que ya no le dijo que le quería antes de irse y Francia sí está pensando en él y van dos mensajes sin que le conteste. De hecho Francia lo quiere imaginar dando vueltas en el salón. Como sea.

Bélgica le sonríe al galo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le invita y entonces le vibra el teléfono. Se queda paralizado, a punto de decir que sí, cuando siente el teléfono vibrar.

—Dame un segundo... —le susurra sacándolo con su mejor cara de poker.

 _"No hagas drama, frog, solo hace unas horas que me he ido... Como se me gaste el suelo de dar vueltas lo vas a pagar tú"_

Francia vuelve a sonreír genuinamente, especialmente con la segunda parte del mensaje, como es obvio... leyéndolo y releyéndolo un par de veces, y unos instantes más tarde llega otro. Francia lo abre.

 _"I hate you, bloody bastard"_

Se muerde el labio, leyéndolo tal y como debe de leerlo, pasándose una mano por el pelo, y odiando su situación todo lo que puede odiar su situación... levanta la vista hacia Bélgica y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo. Bélgica le sonríe con la puerta abierta.

—¿ _Allemagne_ de nuevo? —pregunta **.**

— _Oui_ , creo que mañana voy a madrugar y quizás debería irme...

—Oh... eh... pero... —vacila ella mirando adentro y mordiéndose el labio.

—Realmente lo pasé muy bien, _cherie..._ —le acaricia la mejilla y se le acerca dándole un beso en los labios, suave.

Ella aprieta los ojos intentado buscarle de una manera un poco desesperada. Francia aprieta los ojos y le toma de la cintura besándola bien. A ella se le funde el cerebro, claro y él se separa mordiéndose el labio y mirándola a los ojos.

— _Je suis désolé je ne peux pas le faire... Je suis en amour avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Ella le mira, temblando un poco... traga saliva y asiente sutilmente con la cabeza, con el corazón roto. Francia suspira, dándole un beso en la mejilla y mira al cielo, porque sabía... SABÍA que podían acabar así, o acabar con él saliendo de casa de Bélgica a las cuatro de la mañana antes de que se despertara, rompiéndole el corazón pero dejándola satisfecha... quizás, o quizás no... Quizás en otros tiempos al menos él hubiera quedado satisfecho, pero a estas alturas le da un poco lo mismo... mira el reloj y nota que es tarde, pero no es TAN tarde... y quizás... puedaaaa... tomar un taxi e ir al aeropuerto.

Inglaterra está en el salón en su casa con ganas de abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo, pero a la vez muy, muy aliviado. ¿Y qué va a hacer Inglaterra? ¿Irse a dormir? Por ahora sí, pero lo siento, realmente lo siento, porque Francia es como la peste, así que va a amanecer con Francia abrazado. Y seguramente lo va a echar. Pues que lo eche, pero va a amanecer con él abrazado.

Además Francia SEGURO va a hacer HOOOOOOOOORAS porque no hay trenes de Bruselas a Londres a esas horas, así que seguro va a tener que tomar uno a París y dar un volteón enoooooooorme y demás. Inglaterra quería a Francia enamorado, ¿verdad?... pues ahí le tiene.

* * *

 _Aaaay... lo sentimos mucho, Bélgica. ¡En serio¡ ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	12. Chapter 12

Una mano emerge de las mantas con mucho esfuerzo en cuanto empieza a sonar una alarma infernal a las siete de la mañana, dándole una palmada al despertador, mirando la hora con cara de _clint east wood_ al sol del desierto. Francia se mueve a su lado, abrazándole más contra sí.

Inglaterra se queda paralizado, pensando que debe haberse imaginado algo raro, abriendo mucho los ojos de repente.

—Mmmmm —murmura Francia volviendo a quedarse dormido, aunque más superficial que antes de la estúpida alarma.

Aun con los ojos muy abiertos, se lleva las manos al pecho, notando unos brazos peludos alrededor de este y entrando un poco en pánico, se da la vuelta. Encontrando la cara de Francia justo en frente.

Francia se acurruca un poquito más, con la boca abierta y un hilillo de baba saliendo de ella, el ceño sin fruncir y sin dejar de abrazarle, con la eterna sonrisilla en los labios.

Inglaterra parpadea FLIPANDO... Y mira alrededor para asegurarse que no sigue en París y ha sido todo un sueño muy chungo o algo así y ve su cuarto en su casa en Londres, con sus cosas... se vuelve a Francia sin poder recordar en que momento... le pellizca el antebrazo. Francia brinca un poco, sin despertarse del todo, abrazándole más. Le sacude.

— _Eh! frog! FROG!_

Abre los ojos, sobresaltado.

— _Quoi? Quoi?_ —le mira sin tener idea de donde están, peor, la voz y las cejas son inconfundibles, cierra los ojos de nuevo—. Mmmm... _cinq minutes..._

— _NO! What... What the hell are you doing here?_ ¿Cuando has venido? —sigue sacudiéndole un poco.

—Mmmm... aggghh... —abre los ojos de nuevo sin enfocarle del todo pero cada vez más despierto—. Anoche.

— ¿Anoche? ¡Anoche estabas con _Belgium_! ¿Cuándo entraste? ¡Yo no te abrí! —nervioso.

—Mmmm... _Non,_ abrí yo —le abraza más—. Abrázame.

—¡Pero no puedes estar aquí! ¡Esto es _London_! —sigue nervioso pensando además en que ayer estuvo dibujando y tiene la sala llena de ejem... cosas y la cocina con los tuppers que le saqueó y que además vuelve a llevar sus calzoncillos.

—Dime algo que no sepa... ya sé que es _London_ —entreabre los ojos.

—Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar y... —muy tenso.

—Quizás podrías dejar de gritar —susurra.

—¡No estoy gritando! —se defiende.

Francia le mira a los ojos con expresión indescifrable. Inglaterra le mira también, callándose, agobiadillo.

—Voy a casa después del desayuno, ¿bien? —indica pausadamente. El inglés sigue mirándole—. No quise despertarte y... —parpadea porque no sabe que decir—, pensé que... te... —va bajando el volumen hasta que se calla.

Inglaterra cierra los ojos y suspira, sonriendo de lado. El galo suspira al ver su cara cara, tranquilizándose.

—Creía que habíamos superado esto, _Frog._ No te metías en mi cama sin avisarme desde... como _Napoleon..._ —trata de recordar. Francia sonríe un poco.

—Esta vez no te he tocado... Y no parecías tan molesto de que me metiera, por el contrario, me abrazaste con bastante efusividad en cuanto me acosté...

—Debería dar las gracias, sentirme orgulloso o... —se queda callado cuando dice eso—. ¡No es verdad! —se sonroja automáticamente.

—Gracias a dios, porque tuve que dar la vuelta más grande del mundo para lograr cruzar _la Manche..._ —le pasa una mano por el pelo—. Hubiera sido un poco trágico que me recibieras actuando histérico como ahora.

—¿Histérico? ¡En otros tiempo te habría estampado contra el armario de una patada nada más verte! —replica.

—Pero ahora no es otros tiempos —cierra los ojos—. Por cierto, ¿estás sordo o algo?

—So... ¿sordo?

—Te he pedido que me abraces —insiste.

Inglaterra traga saliva nervioso y aparta la vista... pone la mano sobre su hombro, sin mirarle y le da un par de palmaditas. En dos movimientos, está boca arriba y Francia encima de él, acostado, mirándolo a los ojos. Él le mira con cara de susto un momento y luego se nota que tiene que aguantarse la risa en plan pffffff.

— _Quoi?_ —descolocado, aunque sonríe.

El inglés cierra los ojos y se incorpora hacia él, acercando los labios a los suyos... y lamiéndoselos un poco, suavemente (ese verbo, ESE verbo…) Y Francia tiene que esforzarse por no comérselo en ese instante. Temblando un poquito, cierra los ojos y se deja hacer.

Al ver que no reacciona, Inglaterra se sonroja, dejándose caer otra vez contra el colchón y apartando la cara con el ceño fruncido. Pero sí que reacciona, ¡claro que reacciona! ha temblado, ¡y ha cerrado los ojos! ¡Ha temblado! ¡FRANCIA NO TIEMBLA! Pero Inglaterra no lo ha visto, él también tenía los ojos cerrados y además le da vergüenza hacer esto.

Abre los ojos lentamente al ver que Inglaterra se hace para atrás, inclinando un poquito la cabeza. Levanta una mano y le gira la cara buscándole la mirada. Él se sonroja más y le rehúye la mirada, aunque deja que le gire la cara.

Francia le besa la punta de la nariz y luego la barbilla. A Inglaterra se le despegan los labios en cuanto le besa la barbilla y se odia por ello. Y Francia se acerca lentamente hasta sus labios, besándolos con suavidad y parsimonia y el inglés cierra los ojos devolviéndole el beso también, olvidando que se ha frustrado por no hacerle reaccionar.

Francia piensa que por este beso y sólo por este beso, ha valido la pena viajar media noche hasta Londres y al inglés también se le olvida la angustia y el desazón de ayer noche y como sigue besándole sin ninguna prisa, como si se hubiera acabado el mundo y no tuvieran nada más que hacer de aquí a la eternidad, se le olvida el revoltijo estomacal por verle besando a Bélgica y por no decirle que le quería cuando se fue y por haberse ido...

Y como siempre, todo queda absolutamente dicho y resuelto con un beso, largo como la cuaresma, pausado, sin prisas, hasta que se queda sin aire y se hace difícil respirar por la nariz, y siente que está satisfecho él e Inglaterra y que el mundo se ha arreglado... se separa un poquito, sonriendo.

Inglaterra suspira por la nariz y sonríe, aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su espalda. Francia resopla y hunde su cara en el cuello del inglés, sintiendo que el mundo entero se ha arreglado.

Le abraza con fuerza en estado de absoluta serenidad y cuando siente que respira en su cuello, le hace cosquillas y escalofríos, riéndose un poquito y Francia se ríe también, ni siquiera sabe de qué, pero... se ríe, porque está realmente feliz.

Inglaterra gira la cabeza hacia él y le da un mordisquito en el cuello. Francia inclina la cabeza de manera tal que le facilita el acceso. Así que le besa y le mordisquea un poco más hasta que el galo se le acerca al oído y le susurra algo que está relacionado con lo que planea que hagan en los próximos veinte minutos, de una manera sumamente gráfica y explícita e Inglaterra se detiene y se sonroja en automático.

— Wa... wawa... wa... —balbuceo.

Francia se ríe y se dispone y... argh, lo siento, hay que dejarlos solos otra vez. Ojos en blanco. Perdona... es que Francia…

Una hora después... Francia sonríe, girando sobre su espalda, estirándose, y el día es absolutamente perfecto y... a mí que Inglaterra no me diga que no le gusta el obligatorio matutino porque no le creo.

Inglaterra sigue respirando con dificultad un rato, llevándose las manos a los ojos con una sonrisa de esas bobas imborrables en los labios.

— _Mother of god..._

Francia se ríe.

—Esto cae en la categoría de problemas geniales y maravillosos que no quiero resolver. Y yo no soy la virgen _María, mon amour..._ si acaso, podrías llamarme _GOD_.

Entreabre los dedos y le mira de reojo aun sonriendo.

—No estaba llamándote.

—Ah, _non?_ Me pareció... —bosteza pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás pueda perdonarte la confusión y tu extrema vanidad —se pone de lado apoyándose en su codo, mirándole.

—¿Quizás? —levanta una ceja, mirándole de reojo. El británico le aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Quizás con la compensación adecuada.

—¿Es decir? —sigue el movimiento con la cara mientras Inglaterra juguetea con un mechón de pelo.

— ¿Cómo crees tú que podrías compensarme?

—Empiezo a pensar que he fallado absoluta y miserablemente si después de hacerlo quieres que te COMPENSE con algo... —parpadea un poco incrédulo. Inglaterra parpadea y se sonroja, porque de hecho, no estaba pensando en eso, si no en desayuno, pero le da vergüenza pedirlo por ese asunto de que él odia la comida de Francia… técnicamente—. Es decir, de una u otra forma se supone que tú debías quedar satisfecho —explica sonriendo porque sabe que no estaba pensando en eso y en realidad, sabe que no están hablando de eso, pero siempre es divertido descolocarlo.

—¡Jum! —suelta el mechón de pelo y vuelve a tenderse boca arriba—. Cómo voy a quedar satisfecho si no quería hacerlo — replica poniendo las manos tras su cabeza, mirando el techo.

—Oh... venga. ¿Qué era lo que querías? —se le acuesta encima—. Siempre puedo compensarte con comida...

—¡Ja! tu comida no me gusta —miente mirándole y sonriendo de lado. Francia sonríe.

—Bien... ¿qué es lo que no quieres desayunar?

Se tensa.

—¡No! ¡No vas a entrar a la cocina! —saca las manos de bajo la cabeza—. De hecho, yo tengo que irme a _Westminster_ —mira el reloj de reojo. Francia parpadea.

¿Y cómo querías que te compensara?

—No... Olvídalo —trata de quitarle de encima para levantarse.

—Jo... ¡dime! _S'il vous plait..._ —pide sentándose en la cama.

—Es... No es importante, olvídalo —vuelve a pedir después de sonrojarse un poco, levantados y buscando su pijama. Francia le mira desconsoladillo.

—Sií es importante y quiero compensarte, sólo que no sé cómo y... yo sólo quería molestarte un poquito —susurra levantándose tras él.

Se mete al baño y cierra la puerta tras él, pensando que es tardísimo.

—Olvídalo, yo también estaba jugando, no hay nada que compensar... No vayas a la cocina... NI AL COMEDOR —pide mientras mea porque de repente ha vuelto a acordarse de los tuppers y las fotos.

Y Francia bufa porque todo le sale mal, mientras piensa qué querrá que haga, si rasurarse o bañarse o rasurarse y bañarse o irse a casa, o alguna cosa dramática por el estilo...y opta por eso último, ¿por qué no?, empezando a buscar su ropa y planteándose si no habrá sido demasiado haber venido ayer en la noche.

—¿No quieres que vea los _tuppers_ o los dibujos? —pregunta sin pensar, Inglaterra va a matarle.

Inglaterra sigue en el baño pensando que lo único que quería era que se quedara ahí un poquito más con él, hasta que se ha acordado de que tiene que ir a buscar las llaves de la oficina y necesita que Rosemary este aun limpiando para que le abra y que se va a las nueve... Y entonces oye a Francia decirle eso y se queda paralizado.

—Los... ¿Los has visto?

—Ehh... —cae en la cuenta—. _Non_ —miente.

—¡Estuviste espiándome ayer noche! —protesta abriendo la puerta, enojado. El galo deja caer la cabeza, sentado en la cama.

—Sólo... Entre a la cocina por agua y cruce el comedor antes de subir aquí... Honestamente no vi tus dibujos —responde sinceramente—. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo.

—¡Por la reina! ¡Los micrófonos!

— _Non,_ tampoco puse micrófonos... —responde en automático—. Sólo quería venir y verte un poco y... Dormir y eso... —explica.

— ¡Tú no! —grita escandalizado—. ¡Este cuarto! ¡Este cuarto es MI cuarto! ¡Tú no debías estar aquí, es un peligro!

—Un... ¿Peligro?

— _America!_ —explica nervioso—. _Bloody hell! Bloody bloody hel!_

—Va... A... ¿Venir? —parpadea mirándole un poco desconsolado sin poder evitarlo.

—¡No lo sé si va a venir! Pero podría haberlo oído si hay micrófonos aquí y entonces sí podría venir —sigue histérico empezando a vestirse a toda prisa.

—Mi... ¿Micrófonos? ¿Aquí? _Quoi!?_

—¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces! —exasperado.

—Pero esto es... TU cuarto... —parpadea descolocado—. Perdona, ¿le permites que te GRABE teniendo sexo?

— _Of course not!_ ¡Pero él lo hace igual sin que me dé cuenta! ¡Los pone por todas partes! —responde empezando a buscar, una vez ya está vestido.

—Mmmm... —piensa unos segundos y luego se levanta decidido, camina hasta él y le tapa la boca. Inglaterra le mira sin entender que hace. Busca su celular entre la ropa tirada en el suelo y escribe una frase. Se la muestra a Inglaterra para que la lea.

 _"Lee en voz alta: Frankreich, no seas ridículo, no puede tener micrófonos aquí adentro"._

— _Fraunbfreish?_ —susurra a través de la mano. Francia asiente con la cabeza. Inglaterra la lee en voz alta con acento alemán sin entender.

— _Prusse!_ —susurra—. ¡Deja se salirte del guion! Te dije cuarenta veces antes que no importa que tan _awesome_ sea la maquina imitadora de voces que compraste a _Japón..._ ¡Si te sales del guion no funciona! — sigue susurrando.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco pensando en si Francia no creerá que América es imbécil y no sabe distinguir... pero bueno.

—Esto no es _awesome,_ yo me voy a mi casa, tío, ya hay bastante —replica Inglaterra en alemán.

—MMMM... _Angleterre,_ olvida al _garçon_ y ven conmigo... —ojos en blanco, se encoge de hombros frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza—. _Prusseeeee!_ ¡Lo prometiste! —en un susurro.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja sin saber que espera que responda a eso. Francia toma la puerta del cuarto y la cierra como si hubiera salido corriendo. El inglés le mira.

Se encoge de hombros empezando a recoger su ropa del suelo lo más sigiloso posible, saliendo del cuarto de Inglaterra de puntitas caminando hasta el cuarto en donde durmieron la noche de _Padam Padam._ Inglaterra le ve marcharse aun sin estar del todo seguro de que eso hay funcionado y se mete a la ducha.

Francia se viste tranquilamente y cuando termina se acuesta en la cama a esperar a Inglaterra mientras éste se ducha, se afeita, se peina, se viste con su jersey de rombos y se baja corriendo, recogiendo los dibujos y escondiendo los tupperwares, preguntándose donde coño esta Francia, pero alegrándose que no esté por ahí. Francia cae en estado de duermevela después de un rato.

Al cabo de un rato de estar recogiendo, nota que está llegando tardísimo al parlamento, así que se olvida de Francia y se pone a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Joder. Vaaaaaale, Francia aparece por las escaleras antes de que Inglaterra se vaya, bostezando.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta mirándole.

Inglaterra no nota que se está olvidando de algo hasta que no está saliendo por la puerta del garaje y da un bote al ver a Francia. Que le mira un poco desconsolado.

— _Dieu,_ al menos podías decirme adiós — frunce el ceño.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven! _Come on!_ —le apremia haciéndole un gesto, metiéndose al garaje. Francia parpadea sin entender, pero le sigue.

—¿Ahora qué?

Se sube al coche y le señala el otro lado, mirando el reloj.

—¡Es tardísimo! Tengo diez minutos para llegar a _Westminster_ antes de que _Rosemary_ se vaya, ¡así que sube!

— _Quoi!_ ¿Quién es _Rosemary_? —se sube del lado del pasajero.

—El ama de llaves y mujer de la limpieza —explica encendiendo el motor—. Deje mis llaves en mi oficina porque no sabía que iba a irme de viaje la última vez que me fui, si ella se va no podré entrar —explica sacando el Bentley del garaje marcha atrás, mirando por los retrovisores.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Y no hay nadie más que te abra la puerta fuera de la chica de limpieza? —ojos en blanco.

—Hoy no, hoy es sábado —explica conduciendo un poco deprisa. Francia se toma de las agarraderas, un poco exageradamente.

— _Mon dieu..._ ¿Y ella tiene la única copia de las llaves?

— _Of course not,_ pero no quiero ir casa por casa a ver si alguien está en la ciudad —responde.

— _Angleterre..._ Tu ERES el jefe de todos —le mira de reojo—. ¿Que no tienes una secretaria que consiga que alguien te abra?

— _Of course,_ quedé con _Rosemary_ para que me abriera, pero le dije que llegaría antes de las nueve y ya son casi las nueve, sería una descortesía hacerla esperar y más en sábado... tiene familia e hijos, ¿sabes? yo soy respetuoso con el tiempo de las personas —Aceite se muerde el labio porque coincide con Inglaterra—. De hecho esperaba llegar a las ocho, de haber sabido que... —se sonroja. Ojos en blanco.

—Eres respetuoso de lo que te da la gana, No te importaba irte sin despedirte de mí...

—¡Te estoy llevando conmigo! —replica.

—Es un milagro que haya bajado —protesta, pero sonríe.

—Habría vuelto una vez tuviera las llaves —ojos en blanco. Francia sonríe más.

—Más te hubiera valido... Habría revisado todos y cada uno de tus dibujos para entonces.

Aprieta los ojos y los dientes.

—Y ese es el motivo del por qué te llevo —sisea—. ¡No habrías encontrado nada en los dibujos! —miente.

—No me pareció eso hace rato que te dije que los había revisado y casi me cortas la cabeza...

—P-Porque... no me gusta que toques mis cosas —explica.

—¿Hablas de tus cosas o de tus cositas? —le acerca una mano a las regiones vitales.

—De... —se sonroja—. ¡ambas! ¡y no les digas cositas!

Se ríe.

— ¿Quieres que les diga cosotas?

A Inglaterra se le pega un poco la risa.

—Quiero que te calles —protesta sonriendo un poco, aun mas sonrojado.

—Eso es aburrido —estira una mano para prender el radio y buscar algo de música, cuando la devuelve a su lugar, su lugar en la pierna de Inglaterra, lejos de las regiones vitales, prácticamente en la rodilla, y de manera muy casual y natural. Inglaterra la mira de reojo y se vuelve al trafico sin decir nada.

—No todo tiene que ser divertido.

—Tus cositas son divertidas.

Vuelve a sonrojarse.

—No les digas cositas, _bloody hell!_ —protesta.

—Dame una buena razón para no decirles cositas —le sonríe.

—Es ridículo —responde mirándole de reojo.

—Más ridículo sería que les llamara por sus nombres... —le sonríe.

—Por eso insisto en que te calles —sonrisa, aparcando en su plaza.

—O las pequeñas _joyaux de la couronne..._ —sigue con el tema y acabo de darme cuenta de que Francia tiene muchos nombres para las cositas de Inglaterra. Inglaterra para el coche y le da un golpe no muy fuerte.

—Las joyas de la corona están en la _Tower of London._

— _Mais oui..._ eso podría representar tu... —yo le callaría, porque la analogía no es buena en realidad... porque es… pues... ¿sabes? lo que envuelve a los... ehem... ¡es Francia!

—Compórtese _mister French Republic_ o va a cruzar el canal de una patada en el arco del triunfo —le advierte con una sonrisita abriendo la puerta del coche.

—Estoy perfectamente comportado, _mon amour._ Y tengo un montón de hambre y sueño en realidad —abre la puerta de su lado.

— _Well,_ voy por las llaves y vamos a desayunar —negocia.

—Bien, me parece un buen trato —le pone una mano en la espalda. Él asiente y anda hacia la puerta.

—Y ahora compórtate, no creo que haya nadie más que _Rosemary,_ pero... estas en vista diplomática, _OK?_ —llama por el interfono.

—Es decir, ¿no puedo hacer esto? —baja una mano lenta y sutilmente hasta su culo. Inglaterra da un salto cuando la puerta se abre.

— _France!_ —protesta apartándose un poco.

—Vale, vale... no lo hago —cara de inocente.

El inglés le "fulmina" de reojo medio sonriente medio negando desaprobatorio, entrando. Francia se ríe, pasando tras él, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, de buen humor, dispuesto a molestarle con Rosemary si es posible.

Inglaterra anda deprisa por los pasillos intentando no sonreír tanto para cuando lleguen a recepción... fallando miserablemente.

— _Ah! good morning_ —saluda a la mujer que tiene como ochenta y tantos años y seguro fue al colegio con la _queen._ Francia le pone una mano en la espalda sonriéndole a Rosemary.

— _Allò._

— _Good morning_ —saluda ella a ambos con una sonrisa dulce, entregándole las llaves a Inglaterra.

—Disculpe si la he hecho esperar, me he entretenido un poco más de lo esperado esta mañana —se disculpa Inglaterra tomando las llaves.

Francia le hace un cariño sutil en el cuello, mirando a la mujer con sonrisilla. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrió pero hace como que eso no ha pasado, mirando a la mujer.

—No tiene de que preocuparse —sonríe ella sin verlo.

Francia frunce un poco la nariz porque no le han visto, abrazando a Inglaterra de la cintura suavemente. Éste se sonroja dándole un codazo para que le suelte.

—Pues... ehm... _well..._

Pero no le suelta, mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Vamos a ir a desayunar... ¿usted gusta, _mademoiselle_?

Ella si lo nota esta vez y sonríe a Francia.

— _Of course... havea nice day_ — se despide—. Ah, _thank you,_ es muy amable por su parte, pero debo declinar — asiente con la cabeza. Inglaterra sigue moviéndose muy nervioso, para que le suelte, disimuladamente.

—Ohhh... es una pena y era lo mínimo que podía hacer _Angleterre_ después de que llegamos tarde por su culpa.

—¿A caso ha estado indispuesto? — pregunta ella preocupada.

—¡En absoluto! —Inglaterra se sonroja más—. No ha sido... nada, gracias por hacerme el favor — se despide. El galo le sonríe a la mujer.

— _Oui,_ no ha sido nada — se mueve hacia donde Inglaterra se mueve, si es que lo hace. Ella asiente y se da la vuelta yendo a la puerta.

— _Goodbye_ — se despide.

Francia se despide de ella agitando la mano. Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa forzada, pellizcando la mano de Francia que aún le sujeta. Éste le suelta.

—Auu!

—Te está bien empleado —se separa una vez se ha ido, mirándole sonriente pero con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pero si no hice nada! ¡Me porté perfectamente bien!

—¡Abrazarme no es una acción diplomática! —replica empujándole un poco.

—Claro que es una acción diplomática, es más diplomático que besarte o agarrarte el culo — se ríe cínicamente.

—Pero mucho menos que mantenerte quieto a mi lado en una postura cordial.

—¿Que gracia tendría eso, _cher_? Así la mujer se muere de la envidia de _moi..._

El inglés se revuelve incomodo porque eso oyó que se lo decía a Bélgica. Francia levanta una ceja notando un poco la incomodidad. Inglaterra piensa en que tiene que llamarla para que consiga otra cita y en que tiene que hacer que funcione mejor.

—Ehm...

—Mmmmm _Quoi?_ —le sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo. Él niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

—Mmm lo que tú quieras — sonrisa.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio pensando, se le ocurre algo y se sonroja un poquito mirando a Francia a los ojos. Éste le sonríe. Traga saliva y vuelve a desviar la vista.

—Tengo que trabajar —advierte.

—¡Bien! ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

Sonríe de lado y vuelve a mirarle a los ojos.

— _Follow me_ —pide tendiéndole una mano y Francia sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

—Vamos.

Inglaterra baja la mano y saca su teléfono marcando un número y empezando a andar hacia el interior del parlamento.

— _Miss Harrington? i'm Lord United Kingdom... yes..._ Efectivamente. He valorado la propuesta.

—¿Qué propuesta? ¿No íbamos a ir a desayunar? — Francia levanta las cejas sin entender. Inglaterra le sonríe y le pide callar con un dedo en sus labios.

— _Yes..._ creo que la vería con mejores ojos si pudiera conseguir un par de cosas para mi hoy... _of course_ —sigue al teléfono mientras siguen andando por los pasillos, sin dejar de sonreírle a Francia. Entonces éste le sigue embobado y emocionadillo porque le guarán las sorpresas—. _Yes..._ pues... tarta de manzana y canela, helado de vainilla... un café sin azúcar, ni mostaza — le guiña un ojo—, y té rojo con _rooibos..._ aja... —se mira el reloj—, _in five minutes..._ en el palacio de _Westminster_ — abre la puerta de su despacho y cuelga.

Francia sonríe.

— _Oh la la... Angleterre._

Inglaterra sonríe, entrando al despacho empezando a recoger algunas cosas... papeles, su ordenador portátil y cosas en esa línea.

—Oh... ¡Vamos a salir! _Fantastique,_ porque tu oficina es fea — replica por decir algo.

—Aun no lo has visto todo... —hace una pausa sin atreverse y no se atreve _—_ _. Miss Harrington_ regenta una de las mejores casas de té de _London..._ quiere poner una terraza y la normativa vigente se lo impide, es un drama burocrático pero... —se detiene—. _Of course_ no vamos a desayunar en mi oficina.

El galo se encoge de hombros.

—¡Pero no es fea!

Se ríe.

—¿Qué es lo que he visto?

—Pues sólo has visto como pedía desayuno — levanta una ceja.

—Lo que no he visto...

—Ah... —sonríe—. Un deseo si adivinas donde vamos a desayunar —sale del despacho con las cosas en las manos, cerrando la puerta.

—Mmmmm... ¿El jardín? —sale tras él—. ¿La azotea? ¿El _Big Ben_? —se ríe. Inglaterra levanta una ceja.

—¿Quieres desayunar en la azotea, el jardín o...? —se sonroja.

— ¡Quiero desayunar donde tú quieras! —le toma de la cintura y le recarga la cabeza en la barbilla. Inglaterra se ríe.

— _Ok! Ok!_ sí había pensado subir a la torre del reloj... eso, el altar en la abadía o en una barca en el _Tamesis._

Francia sonríe.

—Sorpréndeme — beso en la mejilla.

—No, ahora ya no tiene gracia si ya lo sabes —responde haciendo un movimiento para que le suelte para recoger el desayuno.

—Jo... ¡Sí tiene chiste! —protesta soltándole. Inglaterra entreabre la puerta, tomando la bandeja y volviendo a entrar, despidiendo al muchacho que lo ha traído.

—¿Qué gracia tiene?

—¿Entonces como ya lo sé no tiene gracia y si no tiene gracia planeas que desayunemos aquí? —sonríe tomando la charola—. Exijo ir a una barca en el río o a la abadía...

—¿Ya conoces ambos lugares, qué gracia hay en ello? —sigue mirándole, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Entonces piensa en otro! —desconsolado—. Venga, _Angleterre..._ Tú eres el de la imaginación.

—Sólo se me ocurre un lugar, pero no es tan _awesome_ —se encoge de hombros.

—Es _awesome_ si estás tú, _mon amour..._ —sonríe acercándosele. Suspira y niega.

—Igual tengo que trabajar.

—¡Esto es una mierda!

—Y tú tienes que volver a _Paris_ y... —niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero ir al reloj —le mira. El inglés chasquea la lengua porque le ha dado bajón.

—No seas caprichoso —pone los ojos en blanco—. _Yes... but..._ en serio tengo que trabajar

Desconsuelo.

—Pero solo es un ratito... Una hora o dos —se le acerca más y le pasa una mano por el pelo. Inglaterra le muestra el reloj.

—Las nueve y media, _France_ , yo tenía que estar aquí a las siete y media...

—Pero... Pero... —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Quizás pueda ayudarte al rato, ¿tienes algo que no sea confidencial?

El británico se agobia un poco pensando en Bélgica y todo eso.

—¿Qué pasó? Hace un minuto estabas contento e ilusionado por llevarme a desayunar al reloj o al río, _Angleterre_ —susurra.

—Que me he acordado que hay que volver a la realidad —se pasa una mano por el pelo. Francia suspira.

—Bien, ya te lo dije hace rato, desayunamos donde quieras —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Vamos a la sala de descanso —se dirige hacia allí arrastrando los pies. Francia le toma de la cintura por atrás, poniéndole la barbilla en el hombro, le mira de reojo.

—¿Estas bien?

— _Yes..._ —miente abriendo la puerta del comedor, entrando. Francia entra tras él.

—Así que té y _scones_ de desayuno... ¿Y me pones a mí a catarlos para darle la oportunidad a la pobre mujer? —comenta intentando portarse con normalidad. El de ojos verdes le mira de reojo.

— _What?_

—Por eso te trajo el té, _non?_ Quizás con eso te convenza... O _non_ —sonríe.

—¿Convencerme de qué? yo pedí el té —sigue sin entender, sentándose en una de las mesas.

—¿No quería poner un té en la terraza?

—Una terraza en la teteria, _yes_ —sin hacerle mucho caso, abriendo los vasos de papel para saber cuál es el té. Francia le mira e inclina la cabeza.

— Y tú no quieres... ¿Por qué no quieres?

—No es que yo no quiera es que hay que cambiar la normativa, ya te lo he explicado —le mira.

—Cambiar la normativa y que no quieras es casi lo mismo... ¡Sáltatela! —cínico, sonríe—. Es un té, nadie va a notarlo... Ni a quejarse.

Ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que van a notarlo, es una invasión de la vía pública.

—Que a todos les conviene y gusta... ¿quién no quiere té en este país? —se ríe. El inglés niega con la cabeza—. Quizás si les pusieras un café francés le echarían piedras... ¡Pero sería una terraza encantadora!

—Ya veremos cómo lo resuelvo —le quita importancia, comiendo. El francés propone pesando que quizás la idea de las piedras le haga gracia, suspira comiendo también.

—Te tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Cuál? —no le hace mucho caso, empezando a revisar unos papeles. Francia le observa sin responder.

—Es... Bueno... Quizás ni te parezca buena noticia —susurra después de un rato.

—¿Mmmm? —ni le mira, leyendo.

—¿Vas a salir muy tarde? —pregunta después de un ratito.

—Mmmmmm —sin escucharle.

—Eh... _Rosbif!_ ¿Vas a salir a comer?

—¿Ah? —le mira.

—¿Vas a salir a comer? —repite.

—No, planeaba comer cualquier cosa en mi oficina —se vuelve a los papeles.

—¿Y a cenar? —un último intento. Le mira de nuevo levantando una ceja. Francia se encoge de hombros—. Es sábado y...Ya estoy aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que puedo esperar a que salgas.

—Ah... hum... _well... I..._ —vacila. El galo le sonríe un poquito.

—Ya sé que tienes que trabajar, pero no iras a trabajar toda la noche...

—Pero... ¿qué vas a hacer todo el día?... yo no puedo atenderte, es... desconsiderado por mi parte y...

—En esta ciudad tan fea seguro hay algún entretenimiento para una rana fea como yo —sonríe.

—Y... los micrófonos y... ¡no es una ciudad fea! —protesta.

—Tan fea como yo —le cierra un ojo. Ojos en blanco, pero se le escapa una sonrisita.

—¿Es que tú no tienes trabajo?

Francia sonríe más.

—Es una de las ventajas de ser una _frog..._ Mi trabajo es echarme al sol a ver pasar el día.

Niega desaprobatoriamente.

—Y encima este desayuno ha sido un desastre, todo ese papeleo... —suspira—. _Miss Harrington_ estará contenta —recoge las cosas.

—¿Porque va a estar contenta _Miss Harrington_? —se levanta y camina hasta él los pasos que los separan, poniéndosele detrás.

—Pues le prometí hacerme cargo de su caso a cabio del pastel y el té —explica recogiendo lo que ha quedado para tirarlo todo a la basura. Francia le pone una mano en el pelo y se agacha sobre su hombro.

—No ha sido TAN desastroso —le mira. Se incomoda un poco por la cercanía.

—Si tú lo dices.

—No me has echado al menos y... Me debes un desayuno en el _Big Ben_ que seguro me concederás mañana.

Levanta una ceja. Francia le acaricia el pelo.

— _Non?_

Se muerde el labio pensando en Bélgica otra vez. El galo frunce el ceño.

—No... No creo que sea... No se puede subir al reloj, no me parece una buena idea —baja la vista. Francia se humedece los labios.

—No pensabas eso hace un rato.

—No pensaba con claridad hace un rato —le mira.

—Estabas emocionado y feliz —hace notar. El inglés chasquea la lengua—. Yo lo estaba —le peina las cejas.

—Bien por ti —responde con el corazón encogido, odiándole por tener que hacer esto sieeempre él.

—Se lo que estás haciendo —declara.

—Excelente, podrías cooperar entonces

Francia suspira mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Recuerdas que estamos mucho mejor cuando no pensamos? —le acaricia la nuca—. Realmente no quieres que coopere —murmura. Inglaterra se incomoda.

—No podemos no pensar, _France,_ si no pensamos esto se resolverá... Pero lo hará solo, lo que significa que no tiene por qué resolverse de la mejor forma —sentencia apartándose.

—¿Y esto que haces te parece la mejor forma? —pregunta mirándole.

—Mucha mejor que el que vengas esta noche a que _America_ se entere de todo gracias a los micrófonos —responde apretando los ojos.

Se pasa la lengua por la orilla de los dientes. Inglaterra se da la vuelta y empieza a andar a la puerta.

—Entonces... ¿me voy a casa? —pregunta.

El inglés aprieta lo ojos odiando contestar a eso. Francia valora la opción de un hotel y luego piensa que todo esto empieza a sonar demasiado desesperado.

—Es que ya estoy aquí y es fin de semana —insiste.

—Lleva siendo fin de semana desde hace como nueve días —responde saliendo del comedor.

—Quizás no debí venir entonces —grita a la puerta, frustrado, realmente sin pensarlo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos muy fuerte porque de hecho le ha hecho mucha ilusión que viniera.

—Al menos podrías despedirte —grita de nuevo empezando a hacer pucherillos en realidad. El inglés se lleva una mano a los ojos planteándose por qué cada vez es un _BLOODY_ MELODRAMA EPICO.

Francia se resigna entonces... A irse a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, pensando que quizás de verdad no debió ir y que realmente a Inglaterra no le hizo ninguna ilusión y que él es un idiota por haber querido ir y eso... Y que quizás debía haberse quedado con Bélgica y que todo es una mierda, porque una vez que aprietan el botón de drama todo es un DRAAAAMA.

Inglaterra sigue apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta del comedor, muriéndose de asco él solo. Jaja, pues Francia sale por la puerta y al parecer prácticamente se estrella con él. Inglaterra parpadea un momento descolocado... Y luego sale corriendo en dirección contraria.

Francia se descoloca también pensando que seguro ya estaba muy lejos... Y tiene que hacer un absoluto sobreesfuerzo para arrastrarse fuera del parlamento.

Inglaterra corre hasta doblar por un pasillo y se apoya contra la pared escuchando a ver si le sigue. Al ver que no le sigue, piensa que quizás ha ido hacia su despacho por otro camino, ves a saber cómo, Inglaterra se cree que esto es Hogwarts, así que decide además que no puede volver al despacho.

Francia sale del parlamento muy, muy decidido a irse al aeropuerto… Y a la mitad del camino piensa que quizás podría visitar el _London Eye..._ Así que hace una escala técnica, ¿por qué no?

Inglaterra, mientras tanto, se mete a la cámara de los lores... Que era el tercer lugar donde ir a desayunar y monta su campamento comanche ahí.

Acabando de hacer eso el galo encuentra una repostería muy, muy mona (de un francés...) y asume que por qué no, ya que está ahí, quizás pueda quedarse, y luego... Piensa que quizás más tarde pueda ir a Westminster, a visitar a la reina por fuera y reírse un poco de los guardias de seguridad...

Después de trabajar dos horas, Inglaterra empieza a cagarse en la madre que parió a todos en el momento en el que hay una boda en la abadía y sólo hacen que doblar las campanas... Por fin a medio día... Piensa en que podría haberse ido a comer con él y vuelve a odiar a todo el mundo cada vez de peor, peor humor, decide llamar a Bélgica.

* * *

 _Estáa COMPLETAMENTE jodido Inglaterra ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	13. Chapter 13

Bélgica, que lleva media mañana comiendo helado de chocolate belga con chispitas de chocolate belga y jarabe de chocolate belga, contesta el teléfono.

— _Allò?_

— _He... Hello_ —saluda sintiéndose culpable desde ya.

— ¿Quién habla?

— _I'm United Kingdom, Belgium..._ _How are you?_

—Ah... England —responde sin ninguna gana en absoluto.

— _Yes... Yes... How... How are you?_ —insiste.

—Ehh... Fine —responde—. Estoy un poco... Agripada —miente.

— _Oh, excelent_ —se ríe forzado mientras va a por un sandwich a la máquina de comida—. Vaya, _i'm sorry._

—Si... Bueno... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué necesitas?

 **—** No... No necesito nada, sólo quería saber... _Well..._ —vacila. Bélgica frunce el ceño.

— _England?_

—¿Aja?

—¿Qué querías saber?

—Cómo... ¿Cómo te fue ayer? —pregunta finalmente en un susurro. Ella parpadea, descolocada, casi segura de no haberle dicho nada a Inglaterra.

— _Sorry?_

—He... Hablado con _France_ esta mañana —explica—. Por... Teléfono —añade muy deprisa, nervioso. Bélgica abre los ojos como platos, sonrojándose—. Me ha dicho que os visteis —explica.

—Te... ¿Te ha dicho? —tartamudea—. Fuimos a cenar, sólo a cenar. No que yo quisiera, él insistió.

—Ah... _Yes,_ él estaba interesado, ya te lo dije —sonríe un poco. Ella se ríe forzado—. ¿Eh? —pregunta descolocado por la risa.

—Ehh... Bueno.

—Y... ¿Cuándo vais a volver a salir?

—A... ¿Volver a salir? —se ríe un poco—. _Eeengland._

—¿Aja?

—No creo que este muy interesado —explica avergonzada.

—Hum... Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero...

— _Yes?_

—Creo que deberíais volver a salir —asegura con dolor de estómago.

— _Sorry?_

—Es decir... _Well,_ a veces pasa que no hay un buen principio, pero eso no tiene que desmotivarte, yo creo que _France,_ después de un par de veces... Hum... _Well, you know._

— _England, France_ está enamorado de alguien más y yo... Ya suficiente ridículo fue salir con él una vez —explica irritadilla.

—E-Ena... Eh... —se sonroja.

—No sé por qué insistes tanto con esto... Ya está bien, salimos una vez y no funciono. Quizás deberías ir a decirle al chico del que está enamorado que salga con él.

Aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

—Yo... _I'm sorry,_ él me hablo de ti... Yo no sabía nada, no sé de quién está enamorado, creía que eras tú —miente con un retortijón. Bélgica gruñe un poco, de malas.

—Pues ya sabes que no, así que puedes ir a hacer experimentos con alguien más.

— _I'm sorry_ —susurra sinceramente.

—Está bien, realmente no es como que quisiera que funcionara ni mucho menos.

— _Maybe_ más adelante —propone.

—¿Quién realmente querría que funcionara con _France_? —añade entre dientes—. Más adel... Tengo que irme.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio.

—Disculpa... _Have a nice day_ —se despide.

— _Yes, yes... You too..._ —cuelga desconsolada y se vuelve a su helado.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira derrotado. Se levanta cerrando la puerta de la cámara donde está y decide aprovechar el ratito de descanso de comer... Se baja a los sótanos donde tiene las cosas de los agentes de espionaje, buscando un modulador de voz. (¿Y por qué es que América podría creerse lo de Prusia y la voz? ¡Mira quién es su figura paternaaaaa!)

Juega con él un rato hasta conseguir la voz de Bélgica y llama a Francia pensando que si se ha largado a París ya debería haber llegado y estando enfadado como está seguro es el mejor momento.

Francia está comiendo un helado y pensando que debe irse al aeropuerto... O a la estación del tren... Opta por caminar a la torre de Londres mejor. Suena su teléfono desde un número oculto, lo saca… Y nunca va a admitirlo, pero tiene la esperanza de que sea... Bueno... Frunce el ceño al ver "oculto", y contesta.

— _Allò?_

— _A... Allò_ —vacila Inglaterra con la voz de Bélgica. Francia se detiene de caminar.

— _Belgique?_

— _O... Oui,_ jeje —se ríe forzado, muy nervioso.

El galo frunce el ceño pensando en todos los posibles escenarios... Desde una llamada de enfado, hasta Bélgica llorando borracha y suplicándole que vaya a verla (todos los ha vivido ya en un momento u otro).

— _Ah... Cherie. Allò_ —algo frio.

—Ehm...te llamaba por... Ejem... Lo de ayer.

Levanta las cejas.

—Ehhh... _Je... Suis désolé._

— _Oui, oui..._ Lo sé —carraspea—. Creo que no salió bien del todo, pero...

Francia levanta una ceja pensando que... Dios mío... Más claro no podía haber sido.

—¿Pero?

—Quizás si nos diéramos otra oportunidad —se sonroja terriblemente por estar pidiendo esto. Francia abre la boca.

—Otra... ¿Oportunidad? _Cherie_ pero... —suspira y empieza a hablar dulcemente—. Te he dicho ayer que tengo una situación complicada...

— _Oui, oui..._ Por eso precisamente.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— _Cherie_ —aprieta los ojos. Inglaterra también los aprieta.

—Mira, tú estás en una situación complicada que no parece que vaya a resolverse, esta podría ser la forma, yo sólo puedo tenderte la mano, tú tienes que querer tomarla... Puedes tomarlo como eso o puedes solamente venir y divertirte.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Quieres que vaya a divertirme? —pregunta cambiando el tono de voz.

— _Oui_ —responde cínicamente—. Sólo... Divertirme.

Frunce el ceño.

— _Non, non..._ ¿Tú que quieres?

—Divertirme.

—Oh —cambia el centro de gravedad de un pie al otro y piensa que eventualmente tiene que volver a salir a hacer estas cosas... Aprieta más los ojos, pensando también que Inglaterra le ha echado y quizás le eche peor más tarde si se queda. Quizás sí debería ir hoy y tirársela... Y... — No puedo ir hoy.

— _Non, non,_ yo vendré por ti —responde nervioso.

— _Pardon?_ —traga saliva pensando rápidamente que si va será en su casa y luego no podrá echarla y que tal que Inglaterra va a disculparse o algo y...

—Yo vendré a por ti, creo que... Será mejor que yo vaya, no quiero que vuelvan a interrumpirnos.

—En mi casa podrían interrumpirnos aún más —responde demasiado directamente. Inglaterra parpadea.

— _Por quoi?_

Detesta el pensamiento y el deseo... Suspira.

—Hoy no puedo —repite.

—Quizás podríamos encontrarnos en un punto intermedio —propone.

—Hoy saldré con alguien más —agrega porque necesita que la chica entienda y luego valora lo que acaba de oír—. Mmmm.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta tensándose como solo Inglaterra se tensa.

—Con... —suspira—. Otra chica —responde a ver si esto hace el truco y trata de sonreír—. Ya sabes como soy...

Inglaterra se tensa pensando que si sale con otra chica, quizás no es necesario hacer esto y engañarle.

—Ehm... ¿La conozco? —pregunta aun un poco territorial.

— _Belgique..._ Ignora a la otra chica, me has dicho que solo querías divertirte —le riñe un poco. (Inglaterra es tan tonto en esto...)

— _Oui, oui... Pardon_ —tenso.

—¿Pero por qué no hablamos mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

—Ma... Mañana, _Ok..._ Es decir, _d'accord._

Francia está tan preocupado pensando como para darse cuenta de la falla.

— _D'accord._ Hasta mañana —y ahora Inglaterra tiene un día para hacer toooodo un desastre.

— _O... Oui_ —asiente despidiéndose y colgando, muriéndose del asco.

Francia cuelga, llevándose una mano a los ojos y suspirando. Inglaterra cuelga también pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, pensando en la poción y en mañana y en si le da tiempo a trabajar y por último en la otra mujer.

El galo piensa que debería irse a casa... Realmente debería irse a casa y dejarse de idioteces con Inglaterra y salir mañana con Bélgica y tirársela hasta que se olvide de cómo se llama y ser promiscuo y feliz y no pensar más en el inglés… Así que suspira otra vez y se pone de nuevo en movimiento, pagando el boleto y entrando a ver las joyas de la corona, total, la última vez que las vio fue en esa serie tan mala... Ejem... De sherlock. (¡Porque así de decididos son nuestros muchachos!)

Inglaterra piensa en cómo va a ir la noche, pensando que Francia va a querer sexo con él... Siendo otra persona y que eso puede ser un poco doloroso y más que se vaya con una mujer y... Tiene que trabajar, eso es, hoy tiene que trabajar... No es que haya mucho más que pueda hacer sin que estén el resto de gente del parlamento, puesto que tiene que discutir las decisiones y presentar los informes, pero al menos puede prepararlo adecuadamente y que en el día solo tenga que mandarlo. Así que se pone a trabajar por las próximas horas hasta que se caiga de sueño.

Y Francia sale de la torre de Londres y se va a comer solo, pensando que esto que está haciendo es una reverenda estupidez y que ya basta con que le haya echado una vez...sin embargo, decide quizás meterse al cine un rato.

Saliendo del cine decide por curiosidad, sólo por curiosidad, meterse al supermercado de junto al parlamento (pasaba por ahí...), y algo (no sabe qué) le hace pensar que esa cesta que venden de picnic es muy bonita... Y esa botella de vino es una reserva que hace tiempo no veía, al igual que esos quesos y esos bocadillos, y cuando sale del súper con la cesta en la mano se pregunta qué mierda está haciendo... y la cosa es que termina por volver a estar afuera del parlamento como quien no quiere la cosa a eso de la hora de la cena (lo siento, es que... Es una rana pegajosa).

Camina hasta la puerta del parlamento, gira hacia arriba la cabeza, buscando la ventana de la oficina de Inglaterra… y nota que no puede saber desde aquí si Inglaterra está o no, siendo que la ventana de su oficina da al Támesis, riéndose de sí mismo por haberlo intentado... así que pica TOOOOODOS los botones del timbre... Y si no hay más que uno ese lo pica, pero seguro hay más de uno, así que los pica TODOS.

Inglaterra levanta la cabeza al notar el ruido inesperado, normalmente no hay timbre porque hay guardas y gente en recepción y todo eso... Se frota los ojos mirando la hora y pensando que no sabe quién iba a venir si todos saben que no hay nadie. Francia vuelve a tocar... Ansiosito.

Recoge sus cosas lo mejor que puede yendo a recepción para ver quien es... Y se queda mirando la cámara con la boca abierta.

Francia sigue nerviosito, paseando un poco, con la canasta en el suelo, empezando a pensar que quizás ya se fue y está haciendo el ridículo y todo está siendo cada vez más patético y... No se pudo haber ido, seguro va a trabajar hasta la madrugada, ¡es imposible que se haya ido!... Toca otra vez.

A Inglaterra se le cae todo lo que lleva en las manos al suelo, sacándolo del embobamiento... ¡no se ha ido! ¡No se ha ido! Recoge las cosas torpemente con el corazón desbocado pasándose una mano por el pelo intentando peinarse y haciendo un desastre, arreglándose la ropa... Deja las cosas en el mostrador de la entrada y se acerca a la puerta, un poco en pánico mordiéndose el labio.

Y Francia busca desesperadamente un cigarrillo en su bolsillo, de nuevo paseando afuera de la puerta y mirando a la cámara, rezado porque no graben esto e Inglaterra le mande mañana una nota muerto de la risa. El inglés toma aire profundamente, entreabre un poco la puerta, se sonroja y se arrepiente, apoyando la espalda contra la otra puerta.

Francia pega un salto enorme porque estaba de espaldas y se gira a la puerta, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

—Vengo... Quiero... Ver a _Lord United Kingdom_ —indica en inglés y le ha dicho _Lord_ lo cual es raro.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas al otro lado y se lleva la mano a los labios para no reírse.

—Ehh... _Sir?_ —frunce el ceño y pone una mano en la puerta entre abierta, intentando abrirla más. La puerta cede y a Inglaterra se le detiene el corazón al verlo, sin saber qué hacer—. Oh... Eres... Tú... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ehh... _A... Allò_ —y solo Inglaterra logra estas cosas con Francia. Le mira y se sonroja, separándose de la puerta, carraspeando como si nada.

— _Of course_ soy yo.

Francia sonríe un poquito y carraspea, recuperando la compostura.

—Pasaba por aquí...

—Creía que habías vuelto a _Paris_ —confiesa. El galo se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

—Ehhh... _Oui,_ bueno... Pues no. He tenido que hacer unas cosas aquí y... —se encoge de hombros. Inglaterra sigue mirándole y sonríe de lado andando a su alrededor.

—Cosas... —repite.

— _Oui..._ Cosas —repite, levantando una ceja—. Pero en especial no me he ido porque tú estabas demasiado empeñado en que lo hicieras y pensé que te molestaría que me quedara —sonríe. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se detiene.

— _Of course_ es una molestia.

—Para que me iba a quedar si no —susurra mirándole e inclinando la cabeza.

—Bien, objetivo conseguido —hace un gesto de desinterés pero con una sonrisita y se da la vuelta recogiendo lo que ha dejado en el mostrador de recepción, yendo hacia dentro.

—Pero ya que estoy aquí... —toma su cesta del suelo y la mete, caminando tras el inglés—. Estoy pensando que quizás podríamos, no sé...

Por un momento piensa en la mujer de la que ha hablado antes y anda más deprisa sin contestar.

— _Angleterre?_ —al ver que no se gira a mirarle ni nada, un poquito descolocado con la actitud.

— ¿Aja? —intentando sonar digno, sin volverse. Francia se detiene un poco desconsolado. Inglaterra le mira de reojo un momento.

—Mmmm... —baja la cabeza. El inglés se detiene mirándole—. ¿Te ha enfadado algo en la mañana? —pregunta mirando el suelo. El británico parpadea.

—¿En... fadarme?

—¿O realmente quieres que me vaya a casa? —levanta la cara y le mira.

Él le mira desconsolado porque le está costando mucho toda esta mierda de luchar contra él y consigo mismo, aprieta los ojos.

—Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar al reloj o a donde quieras... Pero quizás realmente estoy haciendo el ridículo —admite. Inglaterra sigue luchando contra el impulso de correr y abrazarle.

— _I..._

—¿Tienes que trabajar? ¿Puede venir el _garçon_? ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Ya has cenado? —propone como posibles respuestas.

—Yo... Empiezo a estar realmente harto de esta mierda —confiesa como lo más sincero que se le ocurre. Francia le mira y tiene que parpadear varias veces y suspirar una para poder hablar de nuevo.

—Hay un número limitado de veces que me puedes decir eso antes de... —traga saliva y baja la cara.

—Realmente harto —se le acerca un paso—, real... —otro paso—. Real... —otro paso—. Real... —se le para delante y le toma del cuello de la camisa—, mente harto —tira del cuello besándole.

Y se deja besar, porque claro que quiere, apretando los ojos sin moverse más allá del beso. Inglaterra tira más fuerte para acercarle e intensificarlo, esperando que le abrace y Francia no es muy difícil de convencer, así que le ABRAZA, claro que le abraza, aun con los ojos apretados, correspondiéndole el beso. Y suena música y hay fuegos artificiales y aplausos y vítores y el mundo se detiene etc, etc...

—Me metes unos sustos horribles cada vez que haces eso, _imbecile_ —protesta en cuanto se separan sin dejar de abrazarle.

Aprieta los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, pensando en que no ha acabado.

—Y lo odio, aunque se lo que haces y sé que quieres que coopere... Pero no quiero cooperar y... Eres muy duro, _mon dieu!_ Yo tengo corazón de pollo —le acaricia la espalda apoyando la mejilla en su cabeza. El británico le aprieta más fuerte.

—Al final nunca funciona —susurra como un lamento/alivio.

—Mmm. Es verdad —le besa la cabeza—. Para tu desgracia.

Le da una palmada en el culo, cosa extraña, no muy fuerte.

—Por estarte burlando.

Francia se ríe.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que realmente me ponga muy triste? —le levanta la cara y le mira. Él le mira también—. Deja de pelear contra esto... —susurra. Inglaterra aprieta los dientes bajando la cabeza.

—No puedo —susurra pensando en América, porque sí le quiere. Francia sonríe.

—Lo sé... —le levanta la cabeza de nuevo. El inglés se incomoda, soltándole. Le toma del brazo volviendo a abrazarle—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me parece muy bien? ¿Qué voy a cooperar? Ya sé que no puedes... Pero es que yo no PUEDO dejarte ir —explica.

—Deberías —aprieta los ojos.

—Al menos no cuando sé que tú también quieres esto…

Se sonroja. Francia le acaricia la cabeza.

—No quiero discutirlo —susurra.

—Yo tampoco, en absoluto... De hecho quiero DEJAR de discutirlo. Y quiero ir a cenar al reloj, o a un barco o a...

Le mira.

— _Non?_ —levanta una ceja—. _Mon dieu..._ A ratos me lo pones muy difícil.

—No... No es eso, es que eso son tres lugares diferentes.

— ¿A cuál nunca has ido? —pregunta con una sonrisita.

— ¿En _London_? Veamos en... ¿Ninguno? —levanta una ceja.

— ¿Nunca has cenado en el reloj? —levanta las cejas.

—No he cenado en el reloj, he estado ahí —responde soltándose y tomando sus cosas del suelo para dejarlas en el despacho.

—Ya sé que has estado en todos esos lugares —se ríe—. Yo también he estado en el _Big Ben_ —risita (ya se le pego de Bélgica) risilla sabedora honhonhon.

—¡Idiota! —protesta dejando las cosas en el despacho y cerrando la puerta, sonrojado, pero sonriendo un poco. Francia se ríe sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¿Trabajaste arduamente?

—Y por ese motivo no vamos a ir al Reloj —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Ohhh! ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres hacer el amor EN el _Big Ben_?

— _What?_ —se sonroja dando un paso atrás. Francia se ríe. Frunce el ceño pero sonríe—. ¡Jum! _Of course not._

—No te creo... Tendría su gracia.

—No, no lo creo —replica mintiendo. Ojos en blanco.

—Eres un aburrido.

— _OK... OK..._ Subiremos al reloj, ¡donde no tendremos sexo! —advierte sonrojándose un poco—, pero... —se afloja el nudo de la corbata.

— _Padam. padam, padam_ —susurra pasándose una mano por el pelo—. _Quoi?_

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco con _Padam Padam,_ perdiendo un poco la seguridad, carraspea, acaba de quitarse la corbata y sujetando cada extremo con una mano, se la pasa por detrás de la cabeza a Francia, acercándole hacia sí. Francia levanta las cejas y se deja acercar, sonriendo.

— _Oui?_

—¿Recuerdas el día del _Louvre_? —pregunta.

—El día del _Louvre..._ Mmmm —hace como que no recuerda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— _Well,_ pues también hay secretos en _London_ —le besa y mientras lo hace le ata la corbata alrededor de los ojos. Francia levanta las cejas.

— ¿Y planeas que te deje llevarme con los ojos atados? —riendo.

—En absoluto, yo no voy a llevarte —se separa de golpe.

— _Quoi?_ —le busca con los brazos extendidos. Se separa más, riéndose y Francia hace lo obvio que es seguirle buscando como gallina ciega hacia donde escucha la risa. Da un salto al lado y se agacha aun riéndose.

— ¿Vas a poder seguir mi voz, _frog_? —se burla esquivándole una vez más.

— _Non!_ ¡Me voy a ver absolutamente estúpido caminando así! —protesta trastabillando y dando vueltas. Se sigue riendo.

—Tú eres absolutamente estúpido —se burla y como quien no quiere la cosa se deja atrapar—. Eso no será diferente.

Francia le abraza buscándole los labios y besándole la comisura, como quien no quiere la cosa. Inglaterra entreabre los labios. Le pone una mano en los labios entreabiertos, besándole la mejilla. El inglés se sonroja mucho y trata de morderle, Francia le toca la lengua con los dedos, aguantándose la mordida. Inglaterra suelta sus dedos y la mordida.

—¿Que estás haciendo, _frog_?

—Se llama seducción —susurra sonriendo. El inglés se sonroja más temblando un poco. Francia sonríe encantado y le extiende a Inglaterra la canasta—. Tú llevas esto si planteas que yo juegue a la gallina ciega.

—¿Qué has comprado? —la toma con una mano.

—Cosas asquerosas que no te gustan ni un poco... —sonríe—. Y un vino francés delicioso.

—¡Jum! Como siempre —se mueve un poco para que le siga.

El francés se mete las manos a los bolsillos y levanta la barbilla, orgulloso, siguiéndole. Inglaterra le mira de reojo, apartándose sigilosamente contra la pared, dejándole pasar para ver que hace.

— _Angleterree?_ —camina a su lado con cierto cuidado y como se caiga se va a dar un golpe...!

Inglaterra se ríe un poco, lo más silencioso que puede. Francia sigue caminando un par de pasos con seguridad y luego se detiene.

— _Angleterre?_

Se acerca por detrás y le sopla en el oído, riéndose ¿y que creen que hace Francia? Si... Eso exactamente.

—¡Aaaaaah!

Se ríe aún más con el grito.

—¡Pero que nena eres!

El galo se gira y le suelta un golpe en el pecho. Él se ríe.

—Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vas.

—Sabría si siguieras hablando —le toma del borde de su camisa. Inglaterra sonríe de forma dulce y le hace soltarle la camisa, tomándole de la mano.

— _Come on._

Francia sonríe apretándole la mano.

—Bien... Esto es... Emocionante —admite—. La princesa llevando al príncipe por los oscuros y misteriosos caminos del castillo.

— ¿Y por qué no al revés? —protesta tirando de él, decidido a obligarle a dar un par de vueltas.

—Porque tú eres mi princesita, _cher..._ —sonríe dejándose jalar.

—Creo que sería mejor el príncipe... Guiando a la rana republicana por los pasadizos del castillo —replica.

—Mejor yo la rana que se convierte en príncipe con un beso —le jala hacia él. El inglés le hace dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

—No sabía que estabas tan interesado en la realeza —se burla. Ojos en blanco.

—Sólo con fines lúdicos... ¿Qué haces? —cae en la cuenta

—Marearte para que pierdas el sentido de la orientación —responde.

—Ya, claro... Como si no supera llegar al corazón del _Big Ben_ con los ojos cerrados — sonriendo como bobo.

— _Of course_ no sabes, no desde dentro del palacio.

—Yo hablaba del OTRO _Big Ben_ —le busca con una mano, Inglaterra se separa soltándole—. _Non! Nooon!_ —protesta buscándole. El otro le esquiva.

—Si te portas maaaal —se burla dándole la vuelta.

— _Noooon! Angleterre!_ —le busca unos instantes más y luego se cruzado brazos—. Nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado si sigues portándote así —indica con los brazos cruzados. El inglés se apoya contra la pared, abriendo la puerta.

—Si tú te portas mal, también yo —replica. Francia gira la cabeza hacia allá.

—¡Yo no me porto mal!

— _Of course you do, you always do it!_

—¡Pero si yo soy un ángel! —camina hasta la puerta.

—Uno del infierno —le susurra al oído desde la derecha, alejándose enseguida. Francia da la vuelta hacia la izquierda extendiendo los brazos.

—Esos son los mejores ángeles... —posición zombie. Inglaterra sigue agachado acercándose a las escaleras de la torre, subiendo algunos escalones y tocándole la cabeza desde arriba.

— ¡Aaaaah! —vuelve a gritar como nena subiendo los brazos y debe verse bastante ridículo... el inglés se ríe dejando que le toque la cara—. ¡¿Dónde _merde_ estás?! —se tranquiliza un poco al tocarle, tropezándose con un escalón pero logrando subir, vuelve a apretarle el borde de la camisa con el puño. El británico le toma de nuevo las manos.

—Estamos en la base de la torre, _frog._

—¿Supones que voy a creerte? —sonríe acercándosele mucho, jalando las manos de forma tal que logra que le abrace por la cintura.

—Solo por eso vas a subir a ciegas —responde.

—Sólo si me dices algo bonito y me das un beso —sonríe.

—¿Y si no? —se sonroja un poquito.

—Esa opción no existe.

—A mí me parece perfectamente factible.

—Lo cual es una pena.

—Así sí que no vamos a llegar nunca arriba —replica.

El galo hace un movimiento con la cabeza que si no tuviera la corbata indicaría que está haciendo los en blanco, suelta a Inglaterra. Éste le mira desconsoladillo por un momento y se sonroja, le da un beso rápido en los labios.

— _Tosser._

Francia sonríe volviendo a tomarle de la mano.

—Tengo unas ganas de vino...

Inglaterra tira de él.

—¿De vino?

—Entre otras múltiples cosas, incluido el propio _Big Ben_ —se deja llevar, sonriendo. El británico se sonroja.

— _Shut up!_

Le aprieta la mano con fuerza y se calla dejándose arrastrar hasta arriba. Inglaterra sigue subiendo.

—Son bastantes escalones, no lloriquees.

Francia sube en silencio aunque muere de ganas de lloriquear. El británico sigue subiendo tan contento.

—Ya estamos a la mitad —miente cuando sólo quedan un par de tramos.

— _QUOI?_ —se detiene.

—Pues la mitad, la mitad es la mitad —se ríe.

— _Noooon!_ ¡Ya no quiero ir al reloj! Es más complejo esto que... —se calla a lo que iba a decir—. ¡Cárgame!

—¿Más complejo que qué?

—¡Cárgameeee! —exige abrazándole de la cintura—. Ya no pueeeeedo.

—¡Pero mira que llorón eres! —protesta sonriente—. ¿Y tú dices ser el príncipe?

—¡Waaaaaa! —sigue falsamente.

— _Ok! ok!_ Ven, acércate —pide pasándole una mano por debajo de las axilas. Francia le pone una mano en la cara y sonríe acercándose a él.

—¿Ya casi llegamos verdad? —le susurra al oído.

El inglés le toma de debajo de las rodillas sin decir nada y sube los últimos tres escalones, entrando a la torre. Francia le abraza del cuello sonriendo mucho y tomando la canasta de comida... Porque a Francia le gusta mucho que le cargue.

—Mmmmm —sonríe. El británico se acerca a una ventana de la torre, abriéndola.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda —le susurra.

—No necesito quitármela para saber exactamente lo que voy a ver... —susurra levantando una mano y quitándose la corbata. Inglaterra sonríe. Francia se queda sin aliento un segundo al ver la ciudad... Asumo—. _Oh... La... La!_ —levanta las cejas.

— _Yes,_ sin niebla y de día aún se ve mejor, pero sin niebla no es London —responde.

—Es... —parpadea y sólo se le ocurren cosas bonitas que decir... Tarda un rato en inventarse algo del tipo... —Horrible...

Ahora por eso le suelta. Francia le abraza en cuanto le baja, por la espalda, de frente a la ventana.

—Mmmmm... Vale, vale... No es horrible.

—Jum! —tirante, fingiendo orgullo, pero medio sonríe y le pone las manos sobre los brazos cuando le abraza. El francés le recarga la barbilla en el hombro.

—Hasta podría decir que es hermosa... Más o menos como su dueño —agrega en el oído de Inglaterra

—Es MUY hermo... —se queda callado y se sonroja. El galo le besa el oído.

—Lo cual es mucho más que cualquier cumplido que tú le hayas hecho a _París_ o a mí... Nunca.

Se queda medio sordo, llevándose la mano al oído.

—Porque ni tú ni _París_ me gustáis

—Eres muy malo —le besa el cuello y le abraza con más fuerza—. Rompes mi corazón en mil pedazos —protesta acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz.

— _Poor poor poor_ _french kid_ —se burla dejándose hacer, con una sonrisita.

— ¡Pues claro que _poor poor_! —replica sonriendo también. —Eres incapaz de decir una cosa buena sobre mí... UNA. Eso es falta de objetividad.

—No es verdad, si puedo —replica picándose.

—No eres capaz de decir cosas buenas de mí. _Paris_ es lindo, como _London_ es lindo... Menos, pero es bonito —lo señala—. Para ti todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo es feo, eso es poco objetivo. Hemos discutido esto muchas veces y sieeeeempre pierdes.

—No lo es si realmente todo es feo —se encoge de hombros. El mayor le mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué es feo?

—Pues me lo parece... Antiestético —sigue impertérrito. Parpadea.

—Eso... No es cierto —sigue mirándole de reojo—. A todos los demás les parece hermoso.

—Oh, bien, sigue viviendo engañado creyéndote sus mentiras —sigue confiado.

—Realmente eres un genio para subir la autoestima de los demás —sonríe un poquito—. ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo entonces, te sonrojas cuando estoy desnudo y me miras cuando crees que no lo noto?

— _Merci_ —sonríe de vuelta, cínico... Y entonces se tensa—. _W-What?_

—¿Mmmm? ¿Por qué lo haces? —le besa el cuello.

—¡No lo hago! —replica idiotamente.

—¿Qué es lo que no haces? —sigue besándole el cuello mirando la ciudad.

—Nada... ¡De eso que estás diciendo!

—¿No sabes siquiera lo que estoy diciendo y lo estás negando? ¿Y llamas a eso ser objetivo?

—No te... ¡Miro! Ni... ¡Me sonrojo! —responde sonrojado y con los ojos apretados. Francia se ríe levantando una mano y pasándosela por el pelo.

— _Non? Mon dieu..._ ¿Entonces qué haces cuando te pones todo rojo más o menos como ahora? —le besa el cuello—. ¿Te excitas?

—¡Nooo! —se sonroja más—.Esto es... Es solo... Es... Acidez —suelta lo primero que se le ocurre.

—¿Acidez? —se ríe un poco lamiéndole desde el cuello basta adentro del oído. El británico tiene un escalofrío.

—Eso es... Y ahora vamos a cenar —pide antes de que sea demasiado tarde, intentando soltarse. Francia le suelta, porque tiene hambre.

—Vamos a cenar pues —le da un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse a la canasta y sacar un mantel de adentro. Inglaterra se separa deprisa yendo a la cesta y arrodillándose al lado—. Abre el vino, _s'il vous plait_ —busca adentro de la cesta y empieza a sacar cosas—. Tengo que contarte algo... Que es positivo, creo —le sonríe por encima del hombro.

Inglaterra saca sus llaves donde tiene una navaja Suiza como llavero porque Inglaterra es... Ese tipo de persona, empezando a descorchar el vino mientras mira todo lo que va sacando.

— ¿Aja?

— _Allemagne_ me... Hablo anoche.

—Oh, y... Ehm... ¿Cómo le va? —pregunta sin saber por dónde va la cosa. Francia suspira.

—No te pongas como loco, ¿bien?

Inglaterra suelta la botella de vino por lo que pueda pasar y le mira.

—Me... Gritó por unos... Diez minutos.

—¿Y la novedad? —levanta una ceja. Francia le sonríe un poco.

—Está totalmente convencido de que invente lo nuestro para enfadar a _Amerique._

Suspira aliviado un segundo y luego abre los ojos de golpe.

— _AMERICA!_

Francia se lleva las manos a la cara temiendo ESO exactamente.

— _Mon dieu..._ ¿Ahora no puedo ni siquiera nombrarlo sin que sea un drama?

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Es que no le he advertido! —le mira nervioso.

—Bueno... Ya le advertirás mañana —se encoge de hombros.

—Intente llamarle ayer noche... Y hoy al medio día, pero me dice que su número está apagado... Es raro porque no suele apagar el teléfono NUNCA.

Francia suspira.

—Quizás esta en algo de la _NASA_ o algo, _non?_ —propone aunque imagina que debe no estar tan bien y confía en Canadá para que le sostenga.

—¿Por qué iba a apagar el teléfono estando en la _NASA_? —le mira.

—Y yo que sé —desvía la mirada llevándose a la boca un trozo de jamón.

—Es muy raro —comenta pensándolo.

—Ya te hablara —murmura incómodo. Inglaterra suspira.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste a _Germany_? —cambia de tema.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —parpadea mirándole, deteniéndose de darle un mordisco a algo.

—No me dejo decirle NADA —sonríe.

—¿Y para qué te llamó? — sin entender.

—Para gritarme diez minutos y luego me dijo que...

Ceja levantada. El galo carraspea.

—Da lo mismo.

—No, dime —pide.

—Supone que voy a... Negarlo —mira la botella de vino y le da un trago—. Públicamente... ¿Sabes? ¡HEY! ¡TODOS! ¡No me estoy acostando con _Angleterre_! ¡Ni le quiero! ¡Soy patético! —sonríe.

Inglaterra se sonroja y tiembla un poquito al oír eso. Francia sonríe un poco más por la reacción.

— ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues... No creo que nadie vaya a creérselo si lo dices con tanto sarcasmo —responde sin mirarle, comiendo.

—No... Planeaba decirlo con ese sarcasmo —sonríe de lado—. De hecho, no sé si voy a hacerlo... Planeaba consultarlo contigo— admite. El menor le mira.

—No hay otra forma en la que puedas hacerlo si no es con sarcasmo.

— _Monsieur Angleterre_ ¿parece estar dudando de mis habilidades como actor?

—En absoluto —muerde un poco de pan, pensando—. No digo que no puedas, digo que no se si debas hacerlo creíble —le mira. Francia le mira en silencio cortando un trozo de queso para Inglaterra y ofreciéndoselo pinchado en el cuchillo. Él lo toma—. Es decir, imagina que fuera realmente el escenario que _Germany_ cree que sucede

— ¿Aja? —le escucha.

—Tú y yo estamos peleando, yo digo que tú estás con _Roman_ para que pelees con _Spain_ y tú dices que estás conmigo para que yo pelee con _America... Germany_ te pide que detengamos las agresiones, ¿por qué ibas a hacerlo y concederme la victoria solo porque _Germany_ lo ha pedido? Yo esperaría que lo hicieras con sarcasmo para evidenciarlo más —le mira—. Al menos hasta que yo no cediera también un poco —explica.

— _Allemagne_ cree que yo estoy poniendo en peligro la comunidad europea.

— _Why?_ Si todo es mentira no hay peligro potencial —replica comiéndose el queso.

—De hecho me ha amenazado con detener esto o... —le mira—. El peligro esta no en que tú pelees con el _garçon_ sino que él me ataque.

—Él no va a atacarte si yo le prevengo primero, no habría motivos a no ser que realmente descubriera que... _Well_ —aparta la mirada. Ojos en blanco.

—Eso no lo sabe _Allemagne._ Él... Creo... Cree que sí atacaría.

—Venga, _the kid_ no es tan irracional —gesto de desinterés—. _Germany_ debería darle un voto de confianza.

Francia se le queda mirando fijamente unos instantes.

—Es verdad... Yo no creo que me atacara ni aun sabiendo la verdad —explica.

—No, lo digo en serio, si yo le advierto primero que es una estrategia rastrera tuya, no veo porque iba a atacarte... En una situación de estrés en la que no pudiera pensar claramente es diferente, pero si yo le advierto...

—Eso no lo cree _Allemagne_ —sonríe—. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, sorprendentemente.

—Pues haremos que lo note y... —se detiene con eso—. Debe haber algo mal en el universo.

El galo se ríe.

—Algo muuuuy mal —admite contento, acercándose a él a gatas.

—Obviamente es que estas entrando en razón —responde mirándole.

— _Non,_ desde luego... Es que tú te estas volviendo un poco más... Listo —le abraza de la cintura.

—Empiezo a pensar si no será el vino que se me está subiendo a la cabeza y por eso digo tonterías —se devuelve echándosele encima. Francia se ríe.

—Quizás entonces tomas mucho más vino del que admites —acariciándole la espalda.

—Si así fuera estaría de acuerdo con tus balbuceos de borracho mucho más a menudo —con la barbilla levantada y los ojos cerrados. El mayor le besa la barbilla y se ríe.

—¿Mis balbuceos de borracho? MIS... _Mon dieu,_ no sé cómo tienes el nervio de decir esas cosas.

—Oh, _mister,_ quizás a mí me guste degustar la _Ginebra_ de tanto en tanto, pero usted obviamente tiene una insana obsesión enfermiza por el vino —le clava un dedo en el pecho

—Tengo otras insanas obsesiones mejores últimamente —le mira con ESA cara. Inglaterra se incomoda y se sonroja. Él se ríe. El inglés aprieta los ojos.

— ¿Cuáles? —pregunta en un susurro antes de que resulte que le está haciendo pensar mal a propósito.

—Mmmm —sonríe divertido besándole la manzana de Adán. —Esta zona... O... —le lame un poco el cuello hasta detrás de su oreja. Esta... O... —le pasa una mano por el pelo besándole la mejilla y la comisura de los labios. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos, temblando.

—Es curioso, porque a mí me da lo mismo —miente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el cerebro conectado.

— ¿Lo hace? —se detiene sonriendo de lado. Abre un ojo y vuelve a cerrarlo inmediatamente.

— _Of course!_

Francia le lame un poco el cuello, divertido con el gesto.

—No parece que te de lo mismo.

Tiembla y se sonroja más, llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales. El galo sonríe.

—No hablaba de eso, hablaba de tu cara, _mon amour._

— _Shut up you git!_ —protesta sin mirarle y se lleva una mano a la cara, escondiéndose. — ¡No le pasa nada a mi cara!

El francés le abraza, cariñosamente, pasándole una mano por la espalda y hablándole al oído.

—Esta... Es otra de mis obsesiones. Eres adictivo, ¿sabes?

Se relaja un poco.

— _Wha... what?_ — susurra. El galo le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—Que te odio mucho —indica con voz dulce e Inglaterra sonríe un poquito y se vuelve a él, que le mira a los ojos.

Inglaterra le mira también sonriendo dulcemente y entonces las campanadas demasiado cerca destruyen el momento. Francia se lleva las manos a los oídos, apretando los ojos.

* * *

 _Es taaaan raro como se llevan Inglaterra y Bélgica en esta historia... no? ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	14. Chapter 14

Inglaterra le mira también sonriendo dulcemente y entonces las campanadas demasiado cerca destruyen el momento. Francia se lleva las manos a los oídos, apretando los ojos.

— _Oh! Bollocks!_ —protesta Inglaterra.

—Argh... Eso se llama arruinar el momento —protesta Francia también. El inglés se mete un dedo al oído una vez han parado—. Bien... El _Big Ben,_ como siempre, tiene la enorme capacidad de nublar mis sentidos —"protesta" revisándose los oídos. Inglaterra e sonroja.

—¡Pero que idiota eres!

—¿Cómo es que siempre que te digo un cumplido me respondes con una grosería? Hay algo aquí que no funciona —le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza haciendo como que le mira cual si fiera objeto de estudio.

—Siempre dices ese tipo de cumplidos... Eso no fue un cumplido, _bloody wanker!_

Levanta las cejas.

—Ah, _non?_ ¿Entonces que fue?

—Fue... un... —se sonroja—. ¡Una cosa pervertida que dijiste para molestarme!

Abre la boca.

— _Quoi?_

—Y... ¡para incomodarme! siempre lo haces —le pica el pecho otra vez.

— ¿Y desde cuando una cosa excluye a la otra? —le sonríe—. Que te incomode no quiere decir que no sea un hermoso cumplido. Además uno que no le hago a mucha gente —admite.

— _But... but..._ —vacila, digiriendo lo que acaba de decir.

— _Quoi?_ —le mira a los ojos—. ¿Preferirías que te dijera que me gustan mucho tus cejas pero que pensara que tu pe... Que el _Big Ben_ no me satisface? —levanta las cejas, completamente serio, al menos en apariencia. Inglaterra frunce el ceño sonrojándose más y llevándose las manos a las cejas como siempre que las nombra.

—¡Tú no lo dices para hacerme un cumplido!

Ojos en blanco, un beso en cada mano sobre sus cejas.

—Eres demasiado testarudo y tonto. Y tienes razón, odio tus cejas, al _Big Ben_ , tu voz y tu testarudez, y odio más aun acostarme contigo... Que lo odio casi tanto como pelear contigo.

—¡No! Tú eres un tonto... ¿De veras crees que es lo mismo que te diga en un tono en concreto que haces una tecnología admirable, a pesar de que tú sabes que no la haces y notes la burla o que te diga... qué se yo, que eres _the greatest bloody lover in the world_? —pregunta según el en plan hipotético

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Eh? ¿Lo crees? —insiste al notar que no responde. El francés traga saliva.

—Dos cosas... Realmente me satisfaces muy, muy bien en la cama —empieza quitándole importancia.

—O si te digo _"yes, you're the best writer of the earth"_ —burla—, o si te digo _"OK, you're the most awesome chef I never see"_ —sigue en serio, sin querer escucharle porque piensa que se está burlando.

— ¿Si me escuchas? ¿O es una de esas cosas que eliges ignorar? —protesta mirándole—. No te estoy diciendo que eres un buen cocinero, eso sí sería una burla... Y no sé qué hagas con los demás, pero a mí... —le mira. El inglés le mira también, callándose—. Tampoco estoy diciendo que seas el mejor amante del mundo para todos, yo hablo de mí —explica dulcemente. El menor traga saliva.

—Es que yo me comparo contigo —susurra. Francia le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—Yo no te puedo comparar conmigo, ni quiero hacerlo. Pero si puedo compararte con muchos... Y en realidad… No puedo compararte con ninguno.

Le busca los labios un poco por que no sabe qué hacer.

—Me va a costar encontrar un mejor cumplido, ¿eh? —susurra Francia antes de besarle. El inglés le devuelve el beso sin pensar…

Y el grito máximo de Inglaterra coincide con el redoble de las campanas que parecen redoblar con más intensidad y duración de manera que toda Inglaterra oye el grito, pero por supuesto queda enmascarado... se deja caer sobre Francia cuando termina el concierto.

Francia sigue con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada atrás, sin aire, habiendo sentido la tierra partiese en dos sin estar ni remotamente seguro de donde está ni como se llama.

— _Oh... Bloo... Dy... Hell..._ —balbucea. Francia solo es capaz de respirar sin morir por falta de oxígeno.

—Aa... Aaaahhh —y tiene que respirar un rato más y pensar un poco más para des-derretirse el cerebro, abrazándole suavemente por el cuello.

Inglaterra, que debe ser parte del problema, porque le esta aplastado, aprieta los dientes clavando la frente en lo que pueda.

—Mmmm... —susurro indescifrable que creo que quiere decir " _Angleterre_ ". Éste abre la boca mordiéndole un poco el hombro.

—Awawawa... —es lo que logra. Cinco minutos de bufidos, suspiros y balbuceos más tarde...

— _Oh la la..._ —sonríe un poco más conectado—. El piso es... Duro —indica como una observación de lo menos inteligente posible.

—Cinco minutos y nos vamos —susurra sin pensar.

— _Je... Je..._ —piensa que va a necesitar un poco más antes de ser capaz de levantarse

A Inglaterra se le pega la risita y le besa un poquito por el cuello, porque a él le es más fácil hacerlo después que antes.

—No sé si voy a poder bajar... —susurra dejándose hacer, inclinando la cabeza para darle acceso.

—Puedo lanzarte al vacío —susurra entre besos.

—Me acabas de lanzar al vacío, _mon amour_ —admite pesado como un fardo.

—¿Y qué haces aquí arriba? —pregunta yendo al otro lado del cuello.

—¿Ser el hombre más feliz del mundo? —sin pensar.

Le da un mordisco suave en vez de un beso. El francés se ríe un poquito y suspira levantando una mano con dificultad y le acaricia el pelo.

—Creo que voy a estar sordo unos cuantos días...

—No puedo dejar que seas tan feliz —explica y al oír eso empieza a mordisquearle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. El galo cierra los ojos.

—Bien, vas por buen camino...

—Quizás si te la arranco sean semanas —le susurra y le besa tras ella.

—Mmmm —gira la cabeza—. Creo que en este momento no me importa. Arráncame lo que quieras, _cher..._

Resigue su barbilla con la nariz haciéndose cosquillas con la barba. Francia abre los ojos por primera vez en un buen rato, mirando el techo.

—Esto es una buena idea...

—¿Lo es? —beso bajo la barbilla.

—Absolutamente... De las mejores, eres un genio.

Levanta la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—Mucha adulación... ¿Necesitas dinero?

—¿Eehh? —levanta la cara y le mira—. ¿Dinero?

Sonríe. El mayor le pega frente con frente, no muy fuerte.

— _Imbecile._

Se ríe sin separar la frente.

— ¡Te odio! —se ríe también—. Me estas embaucando.

— ¡Cuan vil! —falsa ofensa.

— ¡Absolutamente! ¡Quieres que te preste dinero o algo! —no tiene idea de lo que le ha dicho sobre el dinero.

—En absoluto, no es más que una estrategia de distracción —responde cínico—. Planeo usarla para desvalijar el _Louvre_ mientras no miras.

—Mmmm quizás valga la pena —le pone las dos manos en el culo.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta sonrojándose ahora.

—Eh, eh, _quoi?_ —le mira con cara de travieso. —Yo no he hecho nada de nada.

—Eso que tienes entre tus manos... Es de mi propiedad —replica levantando una ceja.

—Oh no, en lo absoluto... ¡Esta noche es por completo mío! —le da una palmada en el culo. El inglés frunce el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

—No veo tu _bloody_ bandera.

Le pellizca un lado y le rasguña el otro. No muy fuerte.

—Ahí tienes... Azul, blanco y rojo —sonríe.

—¡Eh! —protesta otra vez, rodando para salir de encima suyo.

Francia rueda y se pone encima de él.

— _Allò._

—¡Oh! Ya puedes moverte, ¡así que ya podemos irnos!

—¡Nooooon! —protesta apretando los ojos—. ¡Cinco minutos!

—De cinco minutos en cinco minutos van a volver a doblar las campanas.

—Pues que doblen otra vez —se le acurruca—. Hace frio.

— ¿Lo ves? —le abraza—. Hay que irse, aun necesitamos un lugar donde dormir, no podemos ir a casa.

—Mmmm… un hotel —sonríe—. Quizás podamos conseguir uno que tenga un espejo en el techo o... —levanta la cara y le mira—. ¿Que tanto trabajaste?

— _What?_ —se sonroja por lo del espejo—. Que... ¿Qué tiene que ver cuánto trabaje?

—Quiero saber si es indispensable que trabajes mañana —le acaricia la cara.

— ¡Lo es! —responde—. ¿En qué estás pensando? —susurra. El galo sonríe.

—El barco.

—No, no... El barco... —empieza y se detiene pensando "eso lo haremos la semana que viene"—. No quiero salir de _London..._ —vacila pensando en algo.

—Entonces vamos a un hotel —sonríe porque le ha dado una garantía.

—Mmmmm —sonríe.

—Realmente no me preocupa donde —aspira su cuello. Inglaterra se lo piensa.

—Mejor no.

—Mejor no, _Quoi?_

—Un hotel... Se me ocurre un lugar mejor.

Francia levanta la cara y le mira... Sonríe.

— _Fantastique!_ — le besa la nariz.

—Pero hay que irse ya... —mira la hora en el reloj grande—, y tienes que portarte bien.

—Yo siempre me porto bien —le da un beso en la nariz.

—Esa es la mentira más gorda que he oído en mucho tiempo... Y mira que yo hablo a menudo con _Scotland Yard._

El galo se ríe de buen humor.

—Vamos a... Movernos —no se mueve ni un centímetro. Inglaterra sonríe y trata de alcanzar su ropa. Francia suspira—. ¿Va a gustarme?

— ¿Sinceramente? Lo dudo —se ríe—. Pero que sabrás tú, si tú eres francés.

Le mira y sonríe.

—¿Voy a odiarlo entonces?

Asiente.

—Es altamente posible.

Francia le besa suavemente en los labios, se levanta y aun le tiemblan un poco las piernitas, pero sonríe. Inglaterra se incorpora empezando a vestirse sentado... Sin atreverse a ponerse de pie aun.

—Quizás quieras tratar de adivinar otra vez.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo, estirándose y asomándose por la ventana.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? —pregunta al verle, subiéndose los pantalones.

—¿Qué hago de _quoi_? —se recarga en la ventana y prende un cigarrillo.

—Es que no has notado que... —baja la vista a las regiones vitales francesas, se sonroja apartando la vista y empieza a abotonarse la camisa de espaldas a él, refunfuñando algo sobre portarse bien y no hacer un espectáculo falto de pudor. Francia le da una calada al cigarrillo y lo mira de reojo.

— _Quoi?_ ¿Falto de pudor?

—Y si... Quizás alguien... Desde la calle... Mucha gente mira el reloj para saber la hora exacta —explica y aun así le gusta mucho y le emboba un poco la imagen decadente de Francia fumando desnudo asomado a la ventana con la luz tenue y amarillenta de las luces de la calle haciéndole brillar el pelo y Londres al fondo.

—Nadie me va a ver... Está bien que la _Tour Eiffel_ sea grande y se vea desde todos lados de _Paris_ pero... —sonríe—. Vale, si te dan celos...

—No es tan grande, fanfarrón... —replica sonrojándose un poco y apartando la mirada—. ¡Y no me dan celos! —añade casi inmediatamente, sonrojándose más. El galo sonríe acercándose a él y ofreciéndole el cigarrillo, tomando la botella de vino y dándole un trago.

— _Padam, padam, padaaaaam..._ —tararea. Inglaterra se queda el cigarrillo, acabando de darle las ultimas caladas.

—Lo que no quiero es llegar tarde.

—¿Llegar tarde? _Mon dieu..._ ¿Llegar tarde a dónde? —se sube los pantalones y se pone la camisa.

—Pues a una hora demasiado indecente —explica.

—Guarda las cosas ahí —le ordena. Ojos verdes en blanco, pero empieza a hacerlo.

—Véndate los ojos —en el mismo tono.

—¿Que me vende los ojos? —levanta las cejas—. Ahh... Para bajar — se pone el saco y termina de vestirse... Se pone, MUY mal puesta, la corbata en los ojos.

Inglaterra acaba de recoger las cosas y se vuelve a él para comprobar que no ve, pero obvio que Francia sí que ve, acercándole de pronto la mano como si fuera a pegarle para ver si se aparta por reflejo y obviamente se hace para atrás, por reflejo.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero que tramposo! —protesta Inglaterra.

—Aprendí del mejor, _non?_ Del que siempre hace trampas —sonríe muy orgulloso.

—Jum! — intenta arreglarle la corbata—. No siempre hago trampas —replica.

El galo le toma de la cintura y le acerca para darle un beso, aprovechando la cercanía. El británico se incomoda un poco mientras sigue trasteando torpemente con la corbata. Le besa rápidamente aprovechando que no se quita y acaba con la corbata aun peor puesta que antes, viendo más, porque Inglaterra siempre tiene mala suerte. Sonríe tiernamente porque Inglaterra torpe siempre es Inglaterra adorable.

—Ejem... _Ok, come on_ —se arregla la ropa en plan "aquí no ha pasado nada" y toma la canasta. Francia le extiende una mano para que se la tome.

—¡Venga!

Lo hace, dirigiéndole a las escaleras.

—Ahora, si acaso te caes, procura que sea mortal, no me apetece ir al hospital.

—Jo... ¡qué cruel eres! —protesta mirando al suelo, con cuidado de no caerse... dos escalones más abajo, hace como que se va a caer.

E Inglaterra se asusta deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta para agarrarle si acaso se cae. Él se le "cae" encima de una manera muy, muy poco creíble, abrazándole. El británico frunce el ceño.

— _What the hell are you doing?_

—Mmm... Demostrando que en realidad SÍ te importa si me caigo.

Le suelta de un empujón, sonrojándose.

—Lo que pasa es que no quiero ir al hospital tampoco.

—Querrás decir a un entierro —le toma la mano y se la aprieta.

—Lo... lo que sea... —vacila nervioso tirando de él... y unos cuantos escalones más abajo añade—. Aunque tampoco iría a tu entierro si te murieras.

—Ah, _non?_ Pero que poco caballeroso... además de poco diplomático, ¿no crees que tendrías que ir, al menos como obligación? ¿O al menos para celebrar el mejor día de tu existencia? —dramático.

—Me parece de mal gusto que el asesino se presente en el funeral de sus víctimas —sonríe orgulloso. El galo le da un golpe con la mano en el hombro.

—Si yo me caigo de estas escaleras, TÚ te vienes conmigo, _mon amour_ —le aprieta la mano con más fuerza.

—Te soltaré si noto que te caes —replica.

—¿Y tú crees que yo voy a dejar soltarme? —le abraza de la cintura mientras sigue bajando.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso no es justo! —protesta.

—¿Qué es lo que no es justo, _mon cher_?

—¡Pues esto! —le pone las manos sobre sus brazos.

—¿Dónde exactamente radica la injusticia?

—Se supone que tienes que darme la mano, así no puedo soltarme —explica.

—¿Y tú crees que yo soy completamente estúpido y voy a permitírtelo?... JA-JA!

— _Of course!_

—Pues eso te hace a ti el estúpido, _mon petit chou_ —le besa el cuello.

— ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta intentando soltarse y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Francia le abraza con fuerza, intentando estabilizarle. Él se agarra también. — _Git!_ ¡Vas a tirarme a mí! —protesta una vez ya no se cae.

—Eso es lo que se llama cambiar de la defensa al ataque en un solo movimiento —hace como que le empuja un poquito, para que sienta que puede irse de espaldas.

Inglaterra le hace girar para usar la inercia y que sea Francia el que parezca que se cae.

—¡Aaaaaah! —le abraza con fuerza para que sean ambos…

Y se caen ambos al suelo... menos mal que ya estaba casi abajo del todo, que es donde se detienen.

—Uggg... —protesta Francia llevándose una mano al hombro—. Eres un _imbecile._

El inglés se levanta de encima suyo revisándose que esté entero.

— ¿Yo? ¡¿Quién ha sido el que me ha empujado primero?!

— ¡Tú estabas planeando matarme! —se gira boca abajo, aun apretándose el hombro.

—Yo SIEMPRE estoy planeando matarte, _git!_ —se levanta, quitándose el polvo de encima. Francia se levanta también, llevándose una mano a los ojos y quitándose bien la corbata.

—Como se me haya roto el pantalón... —empieza—. O la camisa —revisándose.

—Es que eres un torpe —sigue protestando.

—¿Yo? Tú eres un idiota —protesta también, quitándose el polvo de encima y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Yo no te he empujado!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo te tenía bien abrazado y tú giraste de esa manera estúpida!

—¡Tú me empujaste para que me cayera otra vez!

—¡No planeabas que me dejara tirar sin hacer NADA!

—¡No te estaba tirando!

Se cruza de brazos.

—¿Entonces qué hacías? ¿Abrazarme?

—¡No caerme yo!

Ojos en blanco

—¿Vamos a ir a dormir o no?

—¡Jum! Si sigues con este comportamiento no nos van a dejar entrar.

Levanta las cejas.

—Dejarnos... ¿Entrar?

—Ehm... —se pone nervioso porque se suponía que era secreto—. C _ome on._

—Y no sé de qué comportamiento hablas... El que se está portando mal eres tú —sonríe.

—¡Yo no me estoy portando mal! —responde abriendo la puerta. El francés pasa junto a él y le da una palmada en el culo. Inglaterra abre la boca cómicamente y se sonroja—. ¿Ves? esa es una de las cosas que no puedes hacer —siguiéndole.

—Ya ves como sí puedo...

—No, no... Lo digo en serio —anda a su lado—. No vas a poder hacer eso.

—¿En dónde? —le mira de reojo.

—En el lugar a donde vamos— suspira. Francia se detiene.

— _Pardon?_ Es decir... No que planeara hacer eso toda la noche ni mucho menos... Pero...

—¡Jum! —sigue andando.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta por primera vez. El británico sonríe de lado.

—Es secreto.

—No sé si quiero ir a un lugar donde no puedo cogerte el culo... —protesta andando junto a él.

—Vamos al lugar al que voy si acaso no puedo quedarme en mi casa pero estoy en _London..._ diremos que... mi casa se ha incendiado, otra vez, pasa cada quince minutos, a nadie se le hará raro —tan confiado.

—Quizás deberíamos reconsiderar el asunto del hotel.

—¿Quién es el aburrido ahora? —le mira.

—Tú si planeas llevarme a un convento...

—¡No es eso! Pero debes mostrar respeto.

—¿Respeto incluye que no podemos hacerlo mañana en la mañana? —pregunta mirándole.

—Eso... —se sonroja y traga saliva—. Eso ya lo veremos.

Sonríe, entendiendo eso como un sí CLARÍSIMO.

—Bien, entonces no hay problema. Tú eres el que tiene que cuidarse de no decir tanta peladez.

—¿Que peladeces?

— _Bloody hell, you bloody git!_ —le imita.

—¡Esas no son peladeces! eso es lo que me haces decir cuando... _Bollocks!_ ¡Lo entenderás una vez allí! —protesta entrando al garaje. Francia le sigue sonriendo.

— _Bollocks!_ —le vuelve a imitar.

— _Saggeble!_ —le imita él de vuelta, abriendo el coche. Francia se ríe.

—Que mal te sale —miente subiéndose de su lado.

—Es que yo si se pronunciar la errre —la marca mucho, riendo, poniendo en marcha el coche.

—¡Yo también se pronunciarla! —protesta.

— _Of couggse!_ —responde imitando su acento.

— _Of course I can! Of couggse!_ —lo hace bien en la primera y falla miserablemente a la segunda, puesto que, aunque puede, le cuesta—. _Course!_

Inglaterra se descojona saliendo del garaje. Francia le suelta un golpe en el pecho con la mano extendida.

—¡Eh! ¡Mientras conduzco, no! —protesta.

—¡Eres una nena! ¡Ay, ay! ¡No me des un golpecito!

—Se cree el león que todos son de su condición —aprovecha un semáforo para clavarle un dedo bajo las costillas.

—¡Aaagh! ¡Eres un bestia! —protesta sobándose. Inglaterra se ríe.

—Creía que era una nena.

—Una nena bestia —otro golpe, un poco más fuerte.

—¡O soy bestia o soy una nena! —da un frenazo para encastarle contra el asiento.

— _ANGLETERRE!_ —protesta. Él se ríe otra vez—. ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! —se queja.

—Suena mejor cuando me llamas _Lord_ , como antes —se burla un poco.

—Yo no te llame así... —ojos en blanco.

— _Of course you do!_ ¡Yo te oí! —burla. Francia le saca la lengua.

—Pues oíste mal, dije "el _imbecile_ ". Que tú estés sordo no es mi culpa.

—En absoluto, fue muy claro " _Lord United Kingdom_ " —sonríe satisfecho.

—Pues era en burla, claro... Yo no creo en títulos nobiliarios —se cruza de brazos mirando por la ventanilla—. ¡Jum!

El inglés sigue de buen humor.

—Pues vas a tener un problema hoy.

—¿Un problema hoy? —le mira de reojo.

—Oh, _yes..._ fíjate, ya estamos llegando —le señala por la ventanilla el palacio de Buckingham. El republicano mira hacia afuera y cae en la cuenta de donde están.

—¿Planeas que... duerma ahí?

—Tú no le cortes la cabeza a nadie y todo irá bien —responde llegando al parking. El francés arruga la nariz.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que sigues manteniendo a esa bola de zánganos.

—Quedan bien en las fotos, las bodas reales alimentan la prensa y todo el mundo necesita una figura diplomática.

Ojos en blanco.

—Y salen más caros que NADA... además de ser anticuados y ostentosos... y te advierto de una buena vez que CLARO que vamos a tener sexo hoy y mañana en sus "camas reales", para que se enteren del respeto que se les tiene.

—Son tradicionales y elegantes ¡y sí les respetamos! —corrige aparcando en su plaza. Francia sonríe maligno.

—Claaaro.

—Lo hacemos —le advierte.

—¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo! —cara de inocente. Mirada inglesa suspicaz, sonrisa francesa encantadora.

Y Francia no va admitirlo, pero en el fondo pasar la noche en un palacio no es como que esté taaaaaaaan puaj. Sólo es que puede burlarse de él un poco y fastidiarle otro poco y está el hecho de que tendrá que irse al cuarto de Inglaterra, para variar y ese tipo de cosas que en el fondo a Francia le gustan. Aunque sea por costumbre, ¿sabes? todo el asunto de los chismes palaciegos, y los sirvientes y las cosas... así... las detesta, pero en el fondo... es un señoritingo.

Es que… es Francia... ¿qué coño esperas de Francia? Es un señoritingo y aunque se queje de la realeza le moooolaaaaa. Bueno, no le mola, sólo... es complicado. Es que no puede no serle muy... familiar. Cómo no, si él es el primero que vive como un principito… ejem... bueno, no vive como un principito, vive como un ciudadano más, sólo que tiene la suerte de tener una buena señora del aseo. En serio, no... Es... sólo una casita normal y un jardín y una cocina muy mona, casi no trabaja, se lo hacen todo y tratadme con cuidado…

Bueno, no se lo hacen todo... ejem... a Austria le hacen más cosas… eeeh... creo. El caso es que Francia ni siquiera las ordena, es un señoritingo que sólo se dedica a hacer escándalo y cocinar algunas veces que le apetece y eso es... no, no... Francia sí trabaja, un poco, pero lo hace y... ¡no hace tanto escándalo! quiere aclarar.

El caso es que no vive como vivía ¡antes! No tiene sirvientes, ahora tiene... un número indefinido de sirvientes que ni siquiera se cruzan en su camino y… Francia dice que estábamos en que bajaban del coche.

Inglaterra cierra el coche y le mira de reojo un momento en una de esas... miraditas. El galo cierra el coche también y se pasa una mano por el pelo, levantando la barbilla y mirándole de reojo, mientras sonríe y le cierra un ojo.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poquito y sonríe... volviéndose a la salida del parking. Francia se mete las manos a los bolsillos y camina hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Puedes recordarme las reglas de etiqueta en una casa... real... como es esta? —pide como si realmente no tuviera NI IDEA.

—No digas nada fuera de lugar... mejor sólo cállate. No mires a nadie de manera obscena, ni hagas gestos, ni sonrisas ni... mejor no mires a nadie a los ojos. Y no seas tú mismo y no... Mejor limítate a hacer lo posible para desaparecer —se burla. Franca levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¿Y qué si no hago todo eso?

—Entonces pediré expresamente que preparen tu cuarto en el sótano.

Abre la boca.

— _Non!_ ¡Eso es injusto! Yo quiero una habitación decente... si es que se puede eso en un palazucho como este.

—Muérete de envidia de que el mío no es un museo —suelta refiriéndose a Versalles, entrando. Francia se ríe sinceramente.

—¿Envidia? Cher... créeme, ¡es una bendición tenerlo como museo! — entrando tras él.

Cruzan el pasillo y entran al patio, cuando se acerca un par de guardias de esos de sombrero peludo y negro Francia no puede evitar soltar una risita, lo suficientemente alta como para que Inglaterra la escuche. El inglés carraspea fulminándole de lado.

Francia sigue sonriendo con cara de diversión, mirando a los guardias acercarse, con las manos aun en los bolsillos y una expresión de burla.

— _Good Night, gentleman_ —saluda Inglaterra con voz de mando cuando están frente a ellos y ambos se cuadran—. Pueden descansar. Avisen a su majestad de la presencia de _Lord United Kingdom and Mister French Republic,_ — Francia lucha para no hacer los ojos en blanco y reírse de todo este asunto—, y denle nuestras disculpas por la hora —sigue Inglaterra ignorando a Francia.

El francés baja la cabeza con una sonrisa, realmente intentando no reír. Ambos guardias hacen un saludo marcial y se dirigen adentro con paso firme... Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo. Francia se ríe.

—Esto es absolutamente _ridicule..._ —susurra—. ¿Por qué no le mandaste decir a tu _Reine_ el motivo por el cual llegamos a esta hora, _mon amour_? —se le acerca un poquito.

— _Wonderful,_ será mi cuarto y un calabozo —responde dirigiéndose a dentro. El galo camina a su lado, sonriendo aun.

—Bien... ya era hora de que pensaras en mandar al calabozo a tu _Reine..._ siempre puedo prestarte una _guillotine._

—¿Podrás comportarte si doy una visita mañana durante el desayuno?

—¿Frente a tu... _Queen_? —media burla en la palabra. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos recordando a América llamándole "Lizzy" y pidiéndole un kilt.

— _OK, OK..._ vas a irte antes, entonces.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira.

— _Cher,_ he coronado reinas y reyes en demasiadas ocasiones como para que supongas que no PUEDO comportarme frente a tu _Reine_ —le busca una mano para tomársela—. Seré el mejor chico que hay... si me prometes ser bueno conmigo antes de la visita.

—Ser... ¿bueno? —vacila. Le suelta la mano y le roza los pelillos de atrás de la nuca con ella.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, _mon petit lapin..._ y he de decir que es un gana-gana para ti.

Tiene un escalofrió, sonrojándose y tensándose, abre la puerta entrando. Francia se mete ambas manos en los bolsillos y sonríe, esperando una respuesta. Se acercan otro par de guardias, a quienes les manda a llamar a un par de personas y les indica que les esperaran en la sala amarilla, haciendo que Francia le siga hacia otro pasillo.

—Ehh... ¿No vamos a ir a dormir? —se pregunta levantando una ceja.

— _Of course,_ ahora iremos —entran a una sala—. ¿Tienes sueño? —le mira de reojo.

—Ehhh... _non, non_ en realidad, pero como no entiendo que haces además de bailar graciosamente alrededor de tus guardias engorrados y hacer como que eres muy importante... —se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—No están engorrados y no hago COMO QUE SOY... soy muy importante —replica cuando pican a la puerta—. Adelante.

Francia se ríe.

—La sala amarilla, _mon dieu_ , te quedaste en el siglo dieciocho... —susurra antes de que entre quien tiene que entrar, mientras mira a la puerta con aire de desinterés. Es una chica del servicio.

— _Shut up_ —le susurra a Francia antes de acercarse a ella, pedir que arreglen el cuarto azul de invitados y su propio cuarto... y que les traigan un poco de té y café para la espera.

—Sólo té, _s'il vous plait..._ no quiero arriesgarme —Francia le sonríe a la chica y espera a que se vaya—. El cuarto azul, eso es adorable de tu parte, _mon amour_ —se ríe—. ¿Exactamente cómo llego del cuarto azul a tu habitación? —pregunta bajando el tono y mirándole con ojos traviesos.

—Eso es lo mejor... no hay forma alguna —sonríe orgulloso y el galo levanta las cejas.

—¿Vas a hacer como _Autriche_? ¿Ponernos en las habitaciones más lejanas del palacio?

El inglés le sonríe retador y anda a su alrededor hasta los sillones, sentándose sin cambiar de expresión.

—No solo eso, para llegar habría que atravesar la zona de servicio, donde siempre hay gente de guardia.

Entrecierra los ojos. Inglaterra levanta las cejas.

—Al menos no es un calabozo, así que puedes estar contento.

— _Oh la la..._ contentísimo —camina hasta los sillones también y levanta la barbilla, mirándole de rojo.

Vuelven a golpear la puerta e Inglaterra le da paso, tan tranquilo con la sonrisilla caustica, un mayordomo les sirve el té y se marcha. Francia ni siquiera le mira, levantando aun la nariz e inspeccionando la habitación con cara de desagrado. Inglaterra toma su te dándole un sorbo.

—Entonces el desayuno se servirá a las nueve.

—Pues yo no sé quién irá contigo a semejante desayuno —sigue con los brazos cruzados, mirándole de reojo.

—Evidentemente mi invitado diplomático, no vas a ser tan desconsiderado como para crearte motivos de enemistades políticas —le mira por encima de la taza.

—Debimos ir a un hotel —protesta acercándose a la mesa y tomando su taza de té, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Vas a comparar este lujo con cualquier hotel? —señalando la sala. Ojos en blanco.

—En un hotel tendríamos una habitación y una cama... no me mandarías a la "habitación azul".

—Así tenemos dos habitaciones... y dos camas. Cuanto más mejor, dicen —tan tranquilo con su sonrisita de triunfo. El galo le mira con ojos entrecerrados.

—No recuerdo en ningún momento haber accedido a ser tu prisionero en esta horrible jaula de oro.

—¿Desde cuándo un prisionero "accede"? —le mira de nuevo.

—Esta no es la manera de tratar a tu cita de la noche, _mon amour_ —le mira de reojo. Se tensa un poco, perdiendo la confianza con lo de "cita de la noche".

— _Why... not?_

Francia se relaja un poquitín al ver que ha logrado que Inglaterra se tense.

—No puedes ser tan tonto —le mira y parpadea lentamente.

—¿Tonto? —repite.

—¿Para qué quiero quedarme aquí como prisionero, si ni siquiera vas a estar ahí para molestarte? —le mira.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Huir en mitad de la noche?

—No tendría que esperar a la mitad de la noche en realidad, asumo que podría salir caminando por esa puerta —señala la puerta y le sonríe.

—Bien, solo permíteme salir a mi primero —deja la taza sobre el plato.

—¿Salir a dónde? —descolocado.

—Por la puerta —se pone de pie.

—Espera... yo hablaba de un caso hipotético... ¡Tú mayordomo ni siquiera ha vuelto!

—¿Y qué crees que hará al volver? ¿Sólo guiarte al cuarto azul? —responde. El galo frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos.

—¿De verdad vas a hacer esto así?

—Así... ¿Cómo?

Parpadea y se vuelve a su té.

— _Bonne nuit._

— _Good night_ —se dirige a la puerta y sale.

* * *

 _Este capítulo en Buckingham siempre me eecuerda a Sherlock de la BBC ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	15. Chapter 15

Francia deja el té en la mesita y se cruza de brazos, pensando que Inglaterra es estúpido y... estúpido. Treinta segundos más tarde, pican a la puerta.

— _Oui, oui... avant_ —indica dispuesto a no pronunciar una sola palabra en inglés a ningún elemento que encontrara en el palacio, incluida la reina, hasta nueva orden. El mayordomo entra y se planta frente él.

—Su cuarto está preparado, _mister,_ si me acompaña...

Hace los ojos en blanco, pensando que el pobre mayordomo va a tener que pagarla.

— _Oui, oui... la chambre bleue pour moi_ —se levanta.

El mayordomo asiente con la cabeza yendo a la puerta y sosteniéndosela, sin haber entendido en realidad. Francia le sigue y si no fuera porque es Francia, estaría murmurando cosas por lo bajo tipo Inglaterra. Andan por unos cuantos pasillos en silencio hasta una puerta, el mayordomo la abre sujetándosela.

— _Ce palais est horrible..._ —le comenta al hombre entrando a la habitación—. _Merci beaucoup, monsieur._

— _Sorry, mister,_ no entiendo el francés —responde como si nada—. Tiene el baño tras esa puerta, hay mantas en el armario y no dude en usar el teléfono si necesita cualquier cosa.

— _Oui, oui_ —movimiento desinteresado para despedirle con la mano—. _Merci._

El mayordomo asiente con la cabeza y sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. Y Francia revisa el cuarto con la mirada pensando que es una mierda que Inglaterra le haya encerrado en la habitación azul y que esto no era parte del trato... ¡Jum!

¿Y qué va a hacer? Pues salir a buscarle, como siempre, e ir a preguntarle a la servidumbre donde coño está el cuarto de Inglaterra, para no acercarse a él, desde luego. Es decir, será el pretexto que le dará a todo el mundo. Porque o sea, ¡¿qué coño hace Inglaterra?!... ¡Jum!... es lo que piensa Francia después de estar encerrado en la habitación azul exactamente... cinco minutos. Y se pregunta cómo coño es que logra que Francia esté buscándole y esperándole todo el día, para terminar por mandarlo a otra habitación, sin siquiera darle instrucciones de cómo ir a la suya, o una señal clara de que irá a verle...

—¡Jum! —protesta en voz alta, tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola y… una puerta secreta se entreabre al otro lado, junto a la pared de la ventana.

Francia se detiene, levantando las cejas y no pasa nada más que la pared esta entreabierta. Cierra la puerta de la habitación y se acerca a la pared, sin poder evitar olvidar todo el asunto anterior y poner una media sonrisa en la cara pensando que esto DEBE ser un pasadizo secreto y... a decir verdad, le gustaría mucho tener una espada entre sus manos en estos momentos, porque el sentido común dice que no entres en un pasadizo secreto sin una espada y una antorcha. Sin embargo, en tiempos desesperados, las medidas que se toman son desesperadas, así que... con mucho cuidado, aguzando el oído, abre un poquito más la puerta secreta.

Es un cuarto. Así que Francia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco, metiendo la cabeza en el otro cuarto.

— _Allò?_ — El cuarto está vacío. Entra—. _Angleterre?_ —de buen humor otra vez. No contesta nadie. Levanta una ceja—. Sé que debes estar por ahí... ya decía yo que no eras TAN tonto —sonriendo. Nadie contesta. Se cruza de brazos fastidiado—. Siempre has sido un PESIMO anfitrión… —hay un cambio en el ambiente, pero no se oye nada. Levanta una ceja y da vuelta sobre su eje, sin saber realmente lo que ocurre—. Como no estés tomando ideas de _Allemagne_ y esta sea una cámara de gas... —se ríe de su propia estupidez, mirando el techo. Nadie contesta aun—. _Mon dieu..._ —saca un cigarrillo—. Me pregunto si puedo fumar adentro de tu... _Palais Royal..._ —indica con burla—, o si vendrá _mon ami la reine_ a meterme el cigarrillo por donde no sale el sol... —se ríe del concepto—, podemos invitarte si quieres...

De pronto, se cierra la pared y Francia pega un brinco, como siempre.

— _Merde!_ ¿Qué coño intentas? —se queja al aire. De pronto suena un golpe sordo bajo la cama—. _Angleterre?_ Deja de hacer esto, me ha desquiciado siempre... desde que te escondías en el estúpido bosque y me tenías horas dando vueltas por ahí sin encontrarte —se agacha y mira bajo la cama.

Inglaterra le toma de los hombros y le tira hacia abajo, riéndose.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Francia se deja tirar, claro está (cual si pudiera detenerle), cayéndose de cabezota en el inglés que sigue riéndose bajo la cama—. Eres un idiota y realmente pensé que me ibas a dejar encerrado en la habitación azul —le pega en el pecho y luego recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Inglaterra.

— Y creías bien, pero el idiota del mayordomo te puso en el cuarto azul que no era —miente, por supuesto.

— _Pardon?_ —levanta la cara y le mira. Él se ríe.

—¡Es verdad!

—¡No es cierto! —se ríe también—. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que en este cuarto iba alguien más y que tú tienes en tus brazos al hombre que no quieres? —bromea picándole las costillas. Inglaterra se sonroja

—Pu... ¡Pues sí! Es decir... Este sí es mi cuarto pero tú no... —muy nervioso. Francia le calla con un beso. (Francia el práctico).

Se separa, sonriendo.

—¿No que estaba el cuarto al otro lado del universo del tuyo?

—Bueno, si das la vuelta en ese sentido —señala hacia el otro lado—.Aunque ya te he dicho que se equivocaron de cuarto.

—¿Y qué hacías debajo de la cama?

—¡Esconderme para no verte!

Le mira a los ojos y sonríe, abrazándole de la cintura.

—Tienes siempre una respuesta horrible a todo.

—También tengo una buena, pero me la guardo para mí.

Sonríe más.

—Bien, eso basta, supongo... —se le acurruca en el hombro—. ¿Vamos a dormir bajo la cama?

—Mira —mueve el pie y abre una trampilla. Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe.

— _Mais oui,_ claro que tienes trampillas en todos los cuartos... esa es una de las razones por las que me gustas.

—Vamos a salir —propone y alguien pica la puerta. Francia hace los ojos en blanco hacia la puerta. Inglaterra sale de debajo de la cama—. No te muevas —le suelta—. Adelante.

Francia se acerca un poco a la orilla para ver quién es, mientras sonríe bobamente. Entra una ayuda de cámara.

— _My lord?_

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y tiene, realmente tiene que hacer un SOBREESFUERZO para no MORIRSE de la risa. Inglaterra se sienta en la cama justo encima de Francia al oírle.

— _Yes, yes,_ diga.

El francés mira arriba y a los pies de la ayuda de cámara y sigue riéndose un poco, con las manos en la boca.

—Su majestad se complace con su visita y se toma la libertad de requerir de sus presencias en el desayuno —sigue ella. Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza juntando los tobillos para esconder a Francia.

— _Of course._

Francia hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—Y también pregunta el motivo de tan tardía llegada —responde ella y entonces Francia hace un pfffff ahogado. Inglaterra da un golpe con el talón.

— Ah, _yes. Of course,_ la reunión en _Westminster_ se alargó.

Francia se calla, pero sigue riéndose en silencio.

—Y... Mi comedor vuelve estar en obras por un desafortunado incendio —sentencia.

—Cuanto lo siento _my lord,_ su majestad será debidamente informada —asiente ella. Francia observa a la mujer.

— _Thank you_ —se despide Inglaterra y el galo se mueve hacia la trampilla de manera que se mete a ella en cuanto la mujer sale de la habitación. Inglaterra se agacha para mirar bajo la cama, una vez ella se ha ido.

Una rosa (y si Rusia puede sacarse un gato del abrigo, Francia puede sacar una rosa de su saco, _thankyouverymuch_ ) le espera debajo de la cama... y Francia al otro lado de la trampilla. Mira la rosa con una ceja levantada y se mete otra vez bajo la cama, tomándola con la mano... Abre la trampilla y como no sabemos a dónde va la trampilla realmente, Francia está hecho bolita al otro lado de la misma. Levanta las cejas.

— _What are you doing?_ —pregunta con su sonrisita, mirándole.

—Pues te espero, _imbecile_ —le mira—. ¡Conociéndote puede haber cocodrilos ahí abajo!

—Hay dragones —responde entrando—. y ratas.

El galo sonríe invadiendo su espacio vital en cuanto lo tiene cerca.

— _My Lord_ — dice con voz "seria" y grave, aguantando la risa. Inglaterra se sonroja mucho tragando saliva, tanto por tenerle tan cerca como por las palabras.

—Eh... —vacila. Le besa la comisura de los labios ahora—. France! ¡Por la reina! —protesta para esconder que ha abierto los labios, por supuesto. Francia se sobresalta un poquito por la protesta.

— _Quoi?_

—Esto es un... _Bloody_ pasadizo secreto... No hagas... —se queda callado. Francia se ríe.

—¿Por qué no puedo "hacer" en un " _bloody_ pasadizo secreto"?... No sería la primera vez... de hecho —le susurra al oído.

—Pero ya no estamos en esa época —responde apretando los ojos.

—Ahora estamos en una mejor —susurra en su oído y se lo... lame.

—No hace ni una hora de... —se le va un poco la cabeza—. W- _Westminster._

—Lo sé... eso no quiere decir que no podamos besuquearnos un poco... nunca nos besuqueamos nada más —le besa la mejilla y la comisura de los labios, acercándose un poco más a él, si es que es posible.

—¿Y de quien es culpa? —pregunta apartando un poco la cara para resistirse.

—Pues... supongo que tuya por ser tan... ¿antojable? —le busca los labios. Él le resigue los labios con los suyos, rehuyéndole.

— ¿Y tiene que ser aquí dentro?

—Pues... Una no es excluyente de la otra... Puede ser aquí y allá.

— _My god..._ Recuerdo esa época... Creo que nunca en mi vida te he deseado y odiado de forma tan intensa como entonces —confiesa sin pensar. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Las pocas veces que pasaba... Era muy... Buff

—Ni siquiera sé cómo lo lograbas —mueve la cabeza dejando que le bese.

—No hay palabras para describirlo... "Intenso" sería lo más aproximado. Al final siempre me hacías volver... —susurra entre besos.

—Nunca he acabado de entenderlo... —asegura—. Recuerdo una vez…

— ¿Lo lograba? Con mucha valentía. SIEMPRE parecía que esta vez sí ibas a matarme... —susurra y se detiene de hablar para escucharle—. ¿Cuál vez?

—Siempre iba a matarte, no sé cómo lograbas que no lo hiciera —específica.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, siendo honestos —le acaricia la cara—. ¿Qué vez?

—Una vez en... Eh... —se sonroja dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que está hablando

— _Oui?_ —le besa el cuello.

—En... En el barco... —vacila.

—Mmmm dime lo que ibas a decir.

—En tu barco —responde.

—Oh... Eso es novedoso... pocas veces fueron en Mi barco.

—Me engañaste y me capturaste —explica sonrojado—. Y...

— ¿Y...? —le abraza suavemente de la cintura. El inglés traga saliva.

—Y tú estabas muy, muy dolido por... _Canada_ y... —cada vez se sonroja más.

Francia parpadea tensándose un poquito, intentando recordarlo... y como no nos sabemos la anécdota, vamos a asumir que la bloqueó.

—Lo... Me lo hiciste frente... A todos tus hombres —añade y entonces Francia se acuerda inmediatamente, apretando los ojos.

— _Mon dieu..._

—Humillación pública —susurra. Desvía la mirada, sin palabras, abriendo la boca, y cerrándola en un par de ocasiones.

—Y aun así creo que fue una de las veces más... MAS intensas— susurra casi inaudible. Francia cierra los ojos, apretándolos, aunque no puede evitar un dejo de sonrisilla.

—Esa época... fue una locura —susurra. Inglaterra suspira muy incómodo. Francia abre los ojos de nuevo jalando aire—. Sin embargo, no recuerdo nunca jamás haberte violado —susurra inclinando un poquito la cabeza.

El inglés traga saliva sonrojándose más, aún más incómodo, porque no es eso lo que quiere decir, porque obviamente no fue una violación. Francia le sonríe un poquito, porque sí sabe lo que ha querido decir.

—Tú tampoco me has violado jamás y mira que lo has intentado también más de alguna ocasión.

Le mira.

—En mi casa, después de la poción del olvido.

Niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos.

—Fue difícil lidiar contigo de manera atemporal... estabas demasiado enojado y aun así... eras tú —susurra—, aunque había olvidado lo que era realmente tenerte miedo —admite. Inglaterra baja la vista.

— Quizás deberíamos salir fuera.

Francia le toma de la barbilla y se la levanta un poco, intentando que suba la vista de nuevo. El británico le mira.

—Fue un error esa vez en el barco... —susurra—... pero yo sabía... —traga saliva. Inglaterra sigue mirándole.

—Tú eras... —le mira desconsoladillo y le pasa una mano por la mejilla.

—Y no me mataste nunca... —resume sonriendo un poquitito. El inglés aprieta los ojos—. _Non! Non!_ ¡Mírame! —pide y no es una orden... es una petición. Él vuelve a mirarle un poco desconsolado también.

—Salgamos de aquí, _please._

—Vamos afuera... —le toma de la mano y le da un beso en los nudillos. El inglés sigue muy incómodo—. Ya está, relájate... ¿a dónde nos lleva el pasadizo este? ¿Vamos a ir a jalarle los pies a " _the queen_ "?

—Llevan a... prácticamente cualquier lado, son las rutas de evasión en caso de un ataque, por techos y paredes dobles.

El galo levanta las cejas.

— _Mon dieu,_ ahora entiendo muchas cosas... ¡Vamos a jalarle los pies a la _Reine_! —propone muy en serio, sonriendo.

—NO! —responde escandalizado.

—Oh... ¿por qué no?, sólo unas cosquillitas —sonríe.

—¡Porque es una mujer anciana! ¡y no es de _gentleman_! _No! Nothing to the Queen!_

Francia se ríe.

—Bien, dejaré de proponer cosas con la " _Queen_ ", si me das un beso —sonríe.

— _What?_ —se sonroja.

—Tú decide, o le jalamos los pies, o me das un beso... —muy serio de nuevo, cerrando el acento. El inglés parpadea.

—Tú... tú no eres... capaz de llegar a su alcoba — sudor frio. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Tengo toda la noche y un montón de paciencia, puedo ir alcoba por alcoba hasta que la encuentre —sonríe triunfal.

—¡No acabarás en una noche! no te lo permitiré —agarrándole con fuerza.

—Un beso es fácil, no te estoy pidiendo tus tierras. En los labios —agrega. Y se sonroja más.

—¡Antes no has dicho eso!

—Pues lo he dicho ahora —sonríe triunfal.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No voy a besarte! —aprieta los ojos.

—Ehh... hace una hora estabas haciendo más que besarme... y ahora no quieres a cambio de la seguridad de tu reina... tsk tsk... el fin de la monarquía se acerca...

—No estaba... ¡no es verdad! —se sonroja más y se tapa la cara con una mano, escondiéndose. Francia le abraza suavemente de la cintura.

—Me gusta más cuando te escondes en mí —confiesa en su oído.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta escondiéndose en su cuello aprovechando que le ha abrazado—. No le hagas nada a _the Queen._

Sonríe dulcemente.

—Bien, entonces llévame a un lugar lejos de la _queen_ , a tu lugar favorito del palacio —propone.

—Mi... ¿Lugar favorito? —le mira.

—Espero, por el amor de dios, que no sea la habitación de la reina —bromea. Inglaterra se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Hay... salas muy bonitas en palacio.

El francés frunce el ceño.

—¿Y cuál es tu lugar favorito? —insiste.

—Pues... hay varios sitios —le mira—. Me gusta la mayoría del palacio, me gusta ver... el cambio de guardia desde el balcón y la sala de baile y… los pasillos... y...

Francia le sigue mirando, sin impresionarse.

—¿De verdad tú, _Angleterre_ , no tienes un lugar favorito en este sitio? ¿La biblioteca? —propone. El británico se muerde el labio.

—La del _College_ o la del _British_ son mejores.

—Tienes que tener un lugar favorito y no me lo quieres decir, ¿por qué no me lo quieres decir? —inclina la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tengo que tener un lugar favorito? —le mira.

—Mmmm... —vacila—. No lo sé, pensé que lo tendrías en realidad.

— _Maybe..._ —le mira de reojo. El galo sonríe un poquito—. Ven —le toma de la mano tirando de él. Francia sonríe dejándose llevar.

Andan por pasillos estrechos y suben escaleras muy pequeñas y empinadas y Francia va como niño pequeño detrás de Inglaterra, dejándose arrastrar, absolutamente perdido, y si le dijeran que saliera de ahí por vida suya seguro no podría. De pronto Inglaterra se detiene y se arrodilla en el suelo.

—Aquí —sonríe.

—¿Este es tu lugar favorito del palacio? —pregunta levantando una ceja.

—Arrodíllate —pide. Francia lo mira inseguro unos instantes, y luego se agacha un poco, sin arrodillarse.

—No, no. Aquí, no, muévete un paso atrás —pide.

—Es un lugar excesivamente extraño y específico —insiste. Ojos verdes en blanco.

—Haz lo que te digo, _frog._

Se mueve a donde le ha pedido. Inglaterra pasa las manos por el suelo, acariciándolo y en un momento aparece una prácticamente invisible fisura, que seguramente Francia habría jurado y perjurado antes NO estaba ahí de lo indetectable, tira de la trampilla con fuerza, mirando a Francia.

— ¡Cuidado!

Francia levanta las cejas.

— _Dieu..._ estás lleno de secretos, _mon petit chou_ —sonríe. Inglaterra sonríe también.

—Mira abajo, pero con cuidado —le señala, porque la trampilla quedaba justo donde Francia se había parado primero.

Francia le mira de reojo y se asoma a la trampilla y puede ver el comedor con la gran mesa completa. El comedor principal... desde el alto techo. Parpadea unos instantes, sin entender el por qué el comedor es lo que le gusta más...

—Mmmm.

—Esto es política —explica Inglaterra—. Ver sin ser visto, uno creería que los grandes tratos se cierran en los despachos... en los despachos sólo se llevan a cabo los acuerdos, las negociaciones se dan aquí y este es el mejor lugar para verlas.

Y entonces Francia sonríe un poco, porque es verdad, y porque Inglaterra es un tramposo siempre... y porque se lo está mostrando abiertamente. Levanta la cara y le mira, inclinando un poquito la cabeza.

—Si durante las olimpiadas celebramos alguna cena de gala, que seguro lo haremos... y me acuerdo, subiremos aquí y verás la rueda que hace que el mundo gire —sonríe. Francia le sonríe más, sentándose en el suelo y buscándole la mano.

—Bien —suspira sintiéndose seguro en este momento, pensando en las olimpiadas y... que está pensando en planes que le incluyen a él y las olimpiadas juntos. Cierra los ojos.

Inglaterra vuelve a cerrar la trampilla, porque si se caen se estampan contra el suelo, le mira. Francia le sonríe.

—Me gusta hacer esto contigo.

—Además con luz es más impresionante —añade. El otro sonríe aun.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es... ahora pienso si alguna vez me habrás espiado desde aquí —inclina la cabeza e Inglaterra se sonroja de manera inapreciable aprovechando la oscuridad y que aún no se les han acostumbrado los ojos.

—¿Y por qué iba a espiarte a ti?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Yo te espiaría a ti.

—Ni que me interesaras o algo de eso —añade y se queda callado.

—No es como que no lo haya hecho toda la vida —sonríe. El británico frunce el ceño.

—Yo soy mejor espía que tú.

Francia suspira acercándosele.

—Y que te haya enseñado esto no es nada, ¡hay trampillas en todas las salas! —sigue sin notar que se acerca.

—Con razón no querías sexo oral en _Paris_ —resume riendo un poco, prácticamente encima de él.

— _What?_ —se sonroja otra vez ahora sí notándole.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición —susurra—. ¿Tienes también trampillas en las habitaciones?

— _Y-Yes..._ Responde a la pregunta mirándole fijamente e intentando dar un paso atrás o arrastrarse. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Eres un pervertido —le pone una mano en el pecho.

—¡No! ¡Es por seguridad! ¡Y nadie los usa!

—Por seguridad... ¡ja! Eres un pervertido... un pervertido al que le gusta ver a la reina y al rey jugar a los conejitos... mmm... quien lo dijera —bromea riendo.

—¡Nooo! ¡Yo nunca he ido a ver eso! —aprieta los ojos.

—Gracias a dios, sería suficiente como para tener pesadillas por décadas —le besa la barbilla.

— _Elizzabeth II_ no fue siempre octogenaria —ofendido. Francia sonríe muy malignamente.

—¿Qué insinúas? _Oh mon dieu! Angleterre!_ —falsamente escandalizado—. ¿Así que en otros tiempos era perfectamente espiable? _Oh la la..._

— _What?_ —nerviosísimo—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Francia le empuja más del pecho.

—Vaya, vaya... Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, _Angleterre._

— _What?_ —risa nerviosa—. Te... te lo estás inventado, _Frog..._ no... No sé de qué me hablas.

—Tiene cierta lógica... En alguna medida. Una mujer muy poderosa —susurra con su sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

—Ella... ella... yo... no sé qué estas insinuando, pero no me gusta —intentando defenderse por otro lado.

—¿No lo hace? —le pasa un dedo por la mandíbula—. ¿Ni un poquito? ¿Te desagrada?

— _Of course not!_ calumnias y mentiras, embustes y traiciones, no me gusta el camino que toma tu propuesta —sigue, temblando un poco.

—¿No te gusta, pero no te desagrada? Y sin embargo tiemblas con la idea... Mmmm.

— _What?_ —perdido en el discurso.

—Nunca pensé que la imagen de e _Ile_ te acompañara en tus noches de soledad, _mon amour_ , pero vamos a admitir que no es tan descabellado —sigue.

— _WHAT?_ —sonrojado y escandalizado, seguramente todo el palacio ha oído el grito.

—Shh! —le calla poniéndole una mano en los labios—. ¡Que ella te va a oír! A menos de que ella sepa ya tu oscuro secr... —se detiene y le mira a los ojos con la boca abierta—. ¿Te has acostado con ella?

Inglaterra abre más los ojos si acaso eso es posible. Francia parpadea sin saber si eso es un sí o un no, sigue mirándole.

— _You're a bastard!_ —le da un empujón fuerte y empieza a andar.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —le sigue corriendo después de rodar por el piso con el empujón—. ¡Espera!

No le espera, muy avergonzado. El galo corre hasta alcanzarle, sin decir nada, aunque sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se sonroja aún más. Francia le toma la mano. Intenta soltarse.

—¡Hey! ¡Calma! —le jala hacia él y le abraza de la cintura.

—Tú eres un idiota intentando difamarme y diciendo esas cosas y... —protesta.

—No te estoy difamando —le mira—. Te lo pregunte en serio y ya... Vale, no te acostaste con ella.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —frunce el ceño.

—Porque no sabía que te gustaba —susurra dulcemente.

—No lo hace —miente apretando los ojos y acelerando el paso. Francia le detiene poniéndole una mano en el pecho y apretándole la cintura.

—¿Te gustaba _Margaret Thatcher_?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —vueeeelve a sonrojarse. El galo sonríe un poquito, dulcemente.

—No tiene nada de malo que te gusten. e _lle_ podría dejar esos sombreros de una vez por todas y se vería considerablemente mejor, pero... —agrega en broma. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

— _Shut up!_ —vuelve a empujarle. Pero Francia no le suelta, habiéndoselo esperado.

—Calmaaaaa...

El menor le mira muy nervioso. Él sonríe.

—Es un buen secreto —susurra. Y el inglés se lleva una mano a los ojos, soltándose de manera muy bestia.

—Que te den.

—¡Joder! —acaba seguro estrellado contra una pared—. ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!

Sigue andando por los corredores hasta llegar a una trampilla en el techo bajo, trepando por ella. Francia le sigue.

—¡No te enfades, no me estoy burlando! —protesta.

—No hay nada de que burlarte, _frog,_ es mentira —responde sin mirarle.

—Vale, vale... Yo me lo invente. ¡Mala broma! —responde rindiéndose. El de ojos verdes le fulmina—. ¡Argh! —protesta tomándole de nuevo de la mano.

— No te metas en mi vida sexual... y menos en mi vida... emocional, o lo que sea —le advierte señalándole con un dedo mientras piensa que de hecho, sí se acostó con ella... y con Thatcher... ambas gustaban de él y por eso trabajaron como trabajaron por la nación, pero ese es un asunto que no le importa. Francia levanta las cejas porque eso es toda una declaración—. ¿Queda claro? —sigue con el ceño fruncido. El francés sonríe un poquito.

— _Oui._

—Bien —se calma un poco. Francia le busca la mano otra vez—. Y ahora largo a tu cuarto —suelta dándose la vuelta.

— _Quoi?_ —incrédulo.

—Me has oído perfectamente, a tu cuarto —le señala la pared que se abre.

—¿Pero por qué? —sin moverse.

—Porque quiero dormir, es evidente... ¡mira qué hora es ya! — le señala el reloj—. Eso pasa por las excursiones nocturnas.

—Pero que hay de... —se queda callado. El inglés levanta las cejas y medio sonríe.

— ¿Aja?

Le sostiene la mirada unos instantes y se encamina a la pared. El británico parpadea sin poder creérselo. Al llegar a la puerta la toma de una orilla y con un movimiento la jala y quita la mano, consiguiendo que haga "clack", cerrándose. E Inglaterra frunce el ceño, mirándole, tratando de entender qué hace.

—Hoy estás siendo especialmente insoportable —replica girándose a la cama. Inglaterra parpadea y mira a la puerta y luego a Francia

— _What?_

Éste empieza a desabotonarse la camisa. Así que se tensa y se sonroja.

— _What are you doing!?_

—¿A ti que te parece que estoy haciendo? —pregunta sentándose en la cama, quitándose los zapatos.

—Es... este es mi cuarto —explica como si no fuera obvio.

—Justo por eso —se quita la camisa y se levanta, bajándose los pantalones y calzoncillos. El británico se sonroja más y se da la vuelta.

—Debe haber algo que puedas usar de pijama en el armario.

— _Non, merci_ —abre las cobijas y se mete. El otro se vuelve.

— _France!_ ¡Esa es mi _bloody_ cama! No puedo ir yo al cuarto azul —protesta.

—Obviamente no vas a ir al cuarto azul —abre las cobijas del lado de Inglaterra y le mira a los ojos—. Apaga la luz.

Éste le mira y se muerde el labio.

—Tengo que ponerme el pijama.

—Pues póntelo —se acuesta de lado, golpeando un poco la almohada para acomodarse.

—¡No puedo si estás aquí! —replica. El galo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Eres terriblemente complicado —se tapa la cabeza con las cobijas—. Avísame cuando termines...

—¡Mirarás! —le acusa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me vaya a dormir al cuarto azul sólo porque tú no eres capaz de cambiarte el pijama frente a mí?

Se sonroja.

—¡Si soy capaz! Pero no me fio.

—¿De qué es de lo que no te fías? —pregunta aun con la cara tapada—. ¿Qué pasa si te veo?

—¡No me fio de que no mires!

—¿Y qué pasa si te miro?... si te he tocado y lamido cada centímetro —protesta. Y como respuesta se sonroja más.

— _Shut up!_ ¡No quiero discutir esto otra vez!

Francia se levanta de la cama en un revuelo y se le acerca. Él se tensa y se sonroja más, apretando los ojos. El galo le toma del cuello y le besa e Inglaterra le devuelve el beso poniendo las manos en sus caderas y sale del ensimismamiento, tensándose, al notar de nuevo su desnudez. Francia empieza a desabotonarle la camisa y a aflojarle la corbata.

—Deja de pensar, ¿vale? —le susurra en cuanto se separa un poquito.

— _But... but..._ —paralizado en plan animalillo asustado—. _I..._

Le pasa una mano por el pelo.

— ¿Quieres que me ponga calzoncillos?

Niega en primeras... y rápidamente asiente muy nervioso. Francia le suelta y se gira hacia la ropa que se acaba de quitar. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos pensando que es un idiota y que le está tratando como un niño pequeño sólo porque le da vergüenza desnudarse, como si fuera débil... así que en un impulso, sin pensar, se desnuda él... y se queda ahí de pie, completamente rojo, sin saber qué hacer.

Francia se gira con los calzoncillos puestos y se queda mirándole con la boca abierta, un instante, antes de carraspear y desviar un poco la mirada, tratando de no espantarle.

— Ven a la cama.

Tiembla un poco haciendo un pequeño pucherito, muy nervioso y da un pasito hacia él. Francia le mira de reojo y hace un sobreesfuerzo por no MIRARLE, abriendo la cama. Inglaterra se mete en ella, de espaldas a él, lo más lejos posible, con los ojos cerrados, apretados, repitiendo duermeteduermetduermete.

Francia entonces se gira hacia él, por supuesto, y le abraza por la espalda, (quiero aclarar que no de manera especialmente sexual... sólo... un abrazo). Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos, tanto como un plato, planeando como huir o hacer que la tierra se lo coma. El galo le jala hacia él y le da un beso en la nuca y otro en el cuello, y el hombro, y se plantea que quizás no haya forma de que Inglaterra se relaje a menos que... bueno. El inglés tiembla un poquito.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta en su oído sin dejar de abrazarle con fuerza. Éste asiente con la cabeza mintiendo, mientras sigue tenso como un palo—. No pareces estar bien. Quizás podrías soltar un poco el aire —levanta la cabeza para verle y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Bufa por la nariz en un bufido rápido y corto y luego cierra los ojos pretendiendo hacerse el dormido, aunque es evidente que esta histericolocoperdido. Francia le empuja un poco el hombro hacia atrás y se incorpora de manera tal que queda recostado encima suyo. Y vuelve a abrir los ojos y parpadea mirándole descolocado.

Le besa suavemente e inglaterra se relaja devolviéndole el beso. Francia sonríe un poquito, victorioso, y si fuera Suiza apretaría el puño y haría " _Allez!"_

Inglaterra evidentemente no se entera, pero es muy posible que se quede completamente dormido con el día que ha tenido, al cabo de unos minutos. Bien, algo más o menos así espera Francia, sólo quiere que se relaje. Sigue pacientemente, besándole con tranquilidad y parsimonia.

El inglés responde, pero cada vez de una manera menos intensa, en serio quedándose dormido y Francia se lo permite esta vez, porque no está intentando nada, y él también tiene sueño, termina por acostarse junto a él en cuanto está dormido, y dormirse muy feliz. Aaaaaaaaaaaw.

* * *

 _Aun me gustan mucho cuando se quedan dormidos de este modo :) ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	16. Chapter 16

Suena el teléfono de Alemania. Anda... no tengo idea de dónde está Alemania.

— _Hallo_ —responde mirando su reloj.

Nadie dice nada ni se oye nada. Alemania frunce el ceño.

— _Hallo?_

Sigue sin oírse nada, quizás una respiración. Alemania se despega el teléfono del oído, viendo el identificador de llamadas, es un número que no conoce.

— _Hallo? Hallo?_ —insiste frunciendo cada vez más el ceño. Sigue la leve respiración. Alemania gruñe y cuelga.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Alemania.

— _Ja?_

Respiración.

—¿Quién habla?

No hay respuesta.

— _Mein Gott im himmel_ —cuelga. Suena una tercera vez—. _HALLO!_ —vuelve no haber respuesta—. _Verdammt!_ —cuelga.

Suena por cuarta vez. Alemania tiene que hacer un gran, gran esfuerzo para no lanzarlo contra la ventana. Descuelga sin decir nada.

— _Privet!_ —saluda Rusia tan tranquilo.

—¡¿Pero a qué coño estás jugando _Russland_?! —histérico.

—Lo siento, _Germaniya_ , tenía que saber qué es lo que se ha de hacer cuando alguien te llama y no dice nada, ya tuve problemas la última vez, _Soedinennye Shtaty_ me llamo estúpido porque no hice lo que él esperaba.

Alemania bufa en el teléfono.

—Sólo te llamaba para decirte que lo he solucionado todo y no tienes de que preocuparte... le he dicho a _Litva_ que igual no te preocuparías, pero ha insistido en que hablara contigo.

—¿Has hablado con _Amerika_ sobre la violación?

— _Da._

Jala aire.

—¿Cuáles serán las represalias?

—¿Represalias? —pregunta sin entender.

— _Ja._ Represalias. ¿Qué va a hacer _Amerika_?

—Nada, ya lo ha hecho, me ha perdonado —contento. Alemania abre la boca—. Bueno, me ha pedido disculpas él en realidad.

—Eso te... Eso… —carraspea—. _Was?!_ Disculpas por... _WAS?_

—Pues... —pausa reflexiva en la que se puede oír a Rusia pensando lentamente—. Es que él estaba haciendo cosas malas.

—Cosas... ¿malas? —parpadea, y realmente no sabe si quiere saber esto o no.

—Da, así que yo llame a _Barack Obama_ y le explique la situación, entonces él hizo que _Soedinennye Shtaty_ hablara conmigo... y ayer me llego un regalo de disculpas.

Alemania... FLIPA.

— _Obama?_ _Mein gott in himmel_ —susurra—. Entonces todo el mundo ya lo sabe, e incluso... _Amerika_ ¿te ha enviado un regalo de disculpas? —parpadeo, parpadeo, porque realmente no puede entender en qué universo paralelo Rusia recibe un regalo de disculpas por VIOLAR a alguien.

— _Da,_ ayer... al principio no quería abrirlo por lo del atentado terrorista, pero _Latviya_ dijo que olía y estaba empezando a salir líquido, así que los abrimos.

—... —silencio... hasta que Alemania traga saliva y se atreve a...— _Ja?_

— _Da,_ además era muy fácil saber lo que era por el olor, hoy nos lo hemos comido y eran de primera calidad.

Abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué era? —quenoseanadahumanoquenoseanadahumano.

—Hígados —resume en un tono espeluznante.

—Hi... ¿Hígados de qué? —escalofrío.

—Ah... pues no lo sé —responde, porque no se paró a mirarlo. Parpadeo, parpadeo.

—Ehh... bueno —carraspea—. ¿Entonces ya no hay peligro? Seguro, seguro... ¿SEGURO?

—Seguro, hasta me pregunto si quería que me quisiera —responde soltando bombas sin notarlo. Alemania FLIPA.

—¿Huh? que... ¿quererte? Espera, espera... ustedes... —carraspea—. Es...

—Yo al principio iba a decirle " _net_ " porque le odio y todo eso, pero pensé que no hay nada de malo en que lo haga si no hace como _Belarus._

—Tú no le quieres —Alemania no sabe si pregunta o declara, pero algo de eso hace.

—¿Yo? —Rusia se lo piensa.

—Aja... tú.

— _Net_ —responde finalmente de manera tajante. Alemania se rasca la cabeza y ni siquiera sabe que decir.

—Pero querrías que él te quisiera.

— _Da..._ —vacila.

—Eso es sorprendente— indica con voz plana aunque está verdaderamente sorprendido.

— _Germaniya..._ —empieza como pregunta sin escucharle, vacilando.

— _Ja?_

—¿Cómo sabes si quieres a alguien? —pregunta, pobrecito Alemania, le compadezco ampliamente.

—Ehh... pues... —vacila un poco pensando en Italia y se sonroja—. Te agrada su compañía — aunque a veces puede irritarte de sobremanera—, te preocupa su bienestar, hay muchas cosas que te gustan aunque no entiendas por qué —hablar con Rusia es toda una experiencia—. Es un... —carraspea—, sentimiento agradable en el... pecho —trata de ponerlo de la manera más básica que puede, como si hablara con un niño.

Rusia se queda pensando en ello.

—Y si es el caso de —carraspea más, sonrojándose—, pues tu —carraspeo—, pareja... La atracción —carraspea—, sexual es —carraspea—, evidente.

Rusia le escucha con atención.

— ¿Cómo sabes si la atracción sexual es evidente? —pregunta. Alemania parpadea.

—Pues... _Russland..._

Sigue escuchándole atentamente. Alemania sonrojadísimo.

—Te excita.

Vuelve a pensarlo.

—¿Pero tiene que ser tu pareja para hacerlo o es tu pareja porque lo hace? —confundido.

—Pues... —carraspea porque... ¡joder! ¿Quién le ha dicho a alguien que Alemania es capaz de responder esas cosas?, —en mi opinión, si hubiera sexo CONSENTIDO y de manera constante, de alguna manera... —no sabe ni lo que está diciendo, Rusia le pone de los nervios.

— ¿Y qué pasa si sólo son algunas de esas cosas? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Pues —carraspea y se pasa la mano por la cabeza, —realmente no lo sé _Russland,_ quizás deberías hablar con _Frankreich._

Se lo piensa.

— Vale —decide finalmente. Y Francia fulmina a Aceite y a Alemania.

— _Ja_ —carraspea—. Bueno, hablamos luego entonces, _Russland._ Qué bueno que _Amerika_ no planea matarte.

— _Da, paka, Germaniya_ —se despide Rusia.

— _Auf Wiedersehen_ —se despide Alemania. Rusia cuelga. Alemania... planeaba ir con Austria...

Que está atormentando a los luthiers de la fábrica de pianos.

—Esta... esta es la... ¿tienda? —Suiza no muy seguro. Austria no sabe ni donde están ni como han llegado aquí.

—Debe ser el distribuidor, eso es un problema —nadie sabe dónde están ni como han llegado ahí.

— ¡Tú eres el que me ha dicho que era aquí! —protesta Suiza.

—No, yo te he dicho dónde estaba, no sé si es aquí.

—Tú eres el que ha comprado pianos antes —frunce el ceño. Ojos en blanco.

—Vamos a entrar.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compraste un piano? —abre la puerta.

—En 1953—responde tajante. Suiza le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, bastantes cosas han cambiado desde entonces, sin duda —frunce el ceño tratando de recordar qué ocurrió entonces y luego levanta una ceja, sacando su teléfono discretamente.

— _Ja, gott sei danke,_ aunque he visto las aberraciones eléctricas esas de _Japan_ que hacen como que suenan como un piano —responde mirándole de reojo.

Suiza ni siquiera escucha eso último, al recordar exactamente. Frunce el ceño. Austria se vuelve a la puerta y entra. Suiza refunfuña algo por lo bajo entrando tras él, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué piano compraste entonces?

—Uno de los de pared —responde sin mirarle—el que está en _Berlin._

Levanta una ceja.

—No te creo.

— ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? —pregunta mirándole de reojo, apoyando las manos pulcramente en el mostrador.

—Porque no ibas a comprar un piano que odias para... eso —buscando una campanita para llamar al vendedor y se da cuenta de la pregunta que le está haciendo Austria, y que no es la pregunta que está contestando.

—No lo odio, pero no es como los de cola —resume. El helvético le mira.

—Y ese es el piano que decidiste comprar. Sigo sin creerte.

Un vendedor se les acerca con una sonrisilla.

— _Guten tag._

—Era después de la guerra. Además lo compre para _Ungarn_ , ella prefiere la música ligera y aunque parezca sorprendente, para eso son mejores los pianos de pared. La música solemne en cambio suena mejor en los grandes —resume—. _Guten tag_ —se vuelve al vendedor.

—Oh... ¡era un regalo! —enfurruñado.

—No exactamente, puesto que es mío —corrige.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —pregunta el hombrecillo que tiene como ochenta años de edad.

— ¿Lo compraste para Ungarn y es tuyo? —sigue Suiza—. Eso es absurdo —aunque piensa que algo más o menos igual pasará con el piano que va a comprar... que será de Austria... y suyo en alguna medida, lo cual lo hace quizás un regalo muy grande, como de una boda, o... sacude la cabeza.

—El señor manda —asegura Austria señalando a Suiza para el vendedor.

Suiza está sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tanto y no se entera bien hasta que tanto Austria como el vendedor le miran.

— _Was?_

El vendedor le sonríe amablemente.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Austria le sonríe a Suiza. Éste le mira de reojo y se balancea entre sus pies.

—Mmmmm —carraspea sonrojándose con la sonrisa—. Queremos —se sonroja más—, quiere, quiero, —aprieta los ojos—. Piano.

—Excelente demostración de elocuencia, _liebe_ —Austria sonríe más. El vendedor sigue mirándole impávido.

— ¿Desean ustedes adquirir un piano? —le pregunta con corrección.

Suiza fulmina a Austria y hace una especie de gruñido, luego mira al vendedor, algo sorprendido.

—Exactamente.

—Bien. ¿Qué tipo de piano quieren? —mira a Suiza y luego a Austria. Suiza mira a Austria.

—Ehhhh... pues... uno grande.

Austria levanta una ceja disfrutando de la inseguridad de Suiza. Él le fulmina.

—Los vi en la página de internet, creo que es un... gran concierto —explica al vendedor y luego se gira con Austria—. _VERDAMNT_ _ÖSTERREICH_! —protesta.

El hombre mira a Suiza y luego a Austria de nuevo, después del grito. Austria se vuelve al vendedor.

—¿Tiene tiempo hoy?

El hombre le mira algo descolocado con la pregunta. Suiza mira a Austria y luego al hombre.

—Verá usted, queremos un piano. Yo... no tengo idea de NADA relacionado a los pianos, fuera de que ÉL... —se sonroja—. No tengo idea de nada Y él está DEMENTE —agrega señalando a Austria.

El hombre, que se ha girado a mirarle cuando ha empezado a hablar, se vuelve a Austria pensando que en realidad, el que parece demente es él.

—Ahora... vamos a comprarle seguro el piano más caro que ha producido su casa desde que se fundó y va a ser la peor pesadilla de su vida, se lo aseguro.

—¿Hay algo de mi pregunta que no está claro? —vuelve a preguntar Austria ignorando a Suiza.

—¿Tiempo para hacer qué? —pregunta el hombre mirando a Suiza de reojo. Éste se calla en cuanto Austria empieza a hablar de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Para atenderme adecuadamente —responde. El hombre parpadea un par de veces y Suiza bufa.

— Claro —sonríe el anciano un poquito a Austria.

—Estupendo —responde éste de una manera demasiado plana para esa palabra.

—Esto fue una mala idea —sentencia Suiza con los brazos cruzados.

—Tenemos mucho que hablar —sigue Austria y la escena se corta aquí porque... Ejem,.. Austria eligiendo pianos es… seguro nadie quiere acabar mareado, fastidiado y… así como seguramente acabara Suiza y el hombrecillo. Seguro el hombrecillo acabara por morir ahí.

Suena el teléfono de Austria un par de horas más tarde, tiempo en el que Suiza fue y vino unas cuatro veces, interpuso una queja y logró poner a tiempo (con sus propias manos) todos los relojes del parque que por algún descuido misterioso no estaban a la hora. Austria le da unas cuantas indicaciones más al desquiciado vendedor, pidiendo un rato para salir a hablar... una vez fuera, contesta.

— _Hallo?_

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta Alemania que está casi tan desquiciado como el vendedor.

—En _Wien_ ¿y tú?

— _Berlin._ He vuelto hace unas horas.

—Esa es una buena noticia —levanta las cejas.

— ¿Te lo parece?

—Debe ser que aún hay esperanza. Volveré mañana.

—Hablé con _Russland_ un par de veces.

—Oh, excelente, ¿a quién ha violado ahora? —pregunta cínicamente.

— _Österreich_ —carraspea y luego sigue, ignorando el comentario—, creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

— ¿Aja?

— _Ja_ , y... ya no quiero ser amigo de _Russland._

— ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? —pregunta quitándose las gafas y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— _Österreich,_ es que no es sólo una cosa, son todas. No tienes idea de todo lo que me ha dicho esta vez... primero me habló para quererme convencer de que _Amerika_ estaba haciéndole cosas raras, y... —incómodo—. Insinuó como si el chico estuviera... —traga saliva. —Quizás debería verlo un médico.

—Bueno, no es raro que _Amerika_ intente vengarse un poco, al menos no ha estallado una guerra. Eso es bastante positivo a su favor.

—De hecho hoy me ha dicho que ha hablado con _Obama_ y que _Amerika_ le ha pedido perdón.

 **—** _Was?_ — levanta una ceja, deteniéndose—. ¿Perdón por qué?

—Por unas cosas malas que estaba haciendo. Y le ha enviado unos hígados.

—¿Hígados? —perdiendo el hilo.

— _Ja..._ hígados crudos, de regalo. _Russland_ se los comió.

Aprieta los ojos otra vez.

— No es lo que yo esperaría de un regalo, pero... Vamos por partes, ¿qué cosas malas?

—Y luego me ha dicho cosas más raras. Como que _Amerika_ le pregunto si quería que le quisiera —Alemania mira sus notas, porque a media conversación ha decidido tomar apuntes.

— _Deustchland. Deustchland bitteschon_ —le detiene.

— _Was?_

—Trata de calmarte y ordenar tus pensamientos.

Frunce el ceño.

—Estoy calmado y tengo el pensamiento ordenado.

—Pues cuéntame las cosas paso a paso —responde.

—Te estoy contando las cosas paso a paso —se defiende.

— _Nein,_ me estás dando un montón de información inconexa

—Misma información inconexa que he recibido yo... ¿has hablado alguna vez con _Russland_?

— _Gott sei danke,_ no más de lo imprescindible.

—No sé qué cosas malas estaba haciendo _Amerika_ —regresa a la pregunta.

—Quizás deberías preguntarle... El caso es... _Amerika_ hacia cosas malas y ¿qué hizo él?

—Le pregunté y no me contestó —murmura—. Él... le habló a Obama. Después de hablarme a mí, en realidad y creo que yo... —carraspea—, me reí un poco de él.

—Te re... ¿Te reíste? —medio riña.

—Estaba pescando —admite—. Y él insinuó que _Amerika_ le quería y yo estaba muy enfadado —se queda callado un instante—, sigo muy enfadado de hecho.

Austria se pasa la mano por el pelo.

— ¿Él cree que _Amerika_ le quiere?

—No estoy seguro de que _Russland_ sepa realmente el significado de "querer" a alguien, de hecho eso también me lo preguntó. Puedo asegurarte que ha sido una absoluta pesadilla.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—¿Qué le he dicho exactamente a qué parte?

—Está bien... No creo que sea una buena idea, pero ignoremos lo que el psicópata crea que ha sucedido y centrémonos en los hechos... ¿Qué le dijo a _Obama_?

—Él dice que le explico la situación.

—¿Qué situación? ¿Que _Amerika_ hacia cosas raras o que le había violado?

—¿Sabes? _Russland_ es peor que _Italien_ cuando se mete en problemas, que me cuenta una gorda, un instante después una más gorda y uno una MÁS gorda. No tengo idea —responde sinceramente—. Algo dijo de un atentado terrorista.

Austria parpadea.

—Nada de esto parece tener el más mínimo sentido.

—¿Estás seguro de que no me puedo ir a pescar? —pregunta sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza ascender por su columna—. Hablé con _Frankreich_ —agrega.

—Oh... _und?_ —pregunta ignorando lo de ir a pescar.

— _Was?_ Le dije que tenía que disculparse públicamente y que su comportamiento no era digno del país que es.

— _Frankreich..._ ¿Planea hacerlo?

—Y que ya estaba bien de estar jugando con _England_ como si tuvieran diez años. Y le amenacé con... —aprieta los ojos—, le amenacé con sacarlo de la comunidad económica, lo cual es la cosa más imbécil del universo.

—¿Es que no entiende el peligro potencial de una guerra?

Alemania se queda callado.

—Es que... — carraspea después de unos segundos.

— ¡Nos está exponiendo a todos al peligro sólo por una absurda riña infantil!

—Yo se lo dije. Le dije eso, le dije que era absolutamente indigno, que no era el trato, que dependíamos de él, le —carraspea—, dije muchas cosas.

—Yo también se lo dije —responde Austria—. Y me dijo que si no me gustaba me saliera de la comunidad.

Alemania suspira y aprieta los dientes.

—Que no planeaba detenerse y trato de convencerme de lo muy enamorado que esta o algo así.

—Es un problema, _Österreich_ —admite Alemania—. Es decir, lo he pensado bien y... es parte de su soberanía, realmente no está haciendo nada extraordinario.

—Lo sé... Y sinceramente, muy, muy sinceramente, creo que es hora de hablar con _England._

—Y yo no puedo cumplirle que si no lo hace lo sacaré de la comunidad económica... en primera, porque no hay reglas que me permitan sacarle y en segunda porque no PUEDO subsistir en esta comunidad sin él.

—Es muy complejo... No parece haber nada con lo que podamos negociar ni hacer presión con _Frankreich._

—¿Realmente crees que hablar con _England_ sea una opción? Querría analizar el riesgo.

—Pues es que no se me ocurre otro lugar donde presionar.

—¿Qué tan estúpido es confiar en _Frankreich_?

—¿Confiar en alguien que no quiere detener una riña internacional en un momento delicado a pesar de exponernos a una guerra?

— _Österreich,_ él debe tener un AS bajo la manga, o ALGO.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No tengo ni idea, _Frankreich…_ puede hacer cualquier cosa. Él tiene más dinero que yo, mayor producto interno bruto que yo, más poderío militar, más armas nucleares... y parece estúpido, pero en el fondo, más aún si tiene toda la fuerza de _England..._ y con esto de _Russland._

—No me parece que _Frankreich_ se guardara en secreto su as en la manga sabiendo nuestra ansiedad y habiendo sido advertido de que trabajamos para detener esto si acaso lo tuviera.

—Entonces no tengo idea de qué hacer —admite.

—Y no creo que tenga a _England_ de su lado si esto es una riña entre ellos.

—Peor aún —suspira—. _Österreich,_ es que... necesito a _Frankreich._

—Es que sólo se me ocurre presionar a _England._

—No sólo necesito a _Frankreich..._ necesito a _Frankreich_ de mi lado —reflexiona pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—El problema, es que a _England_ hay que abordarlo con pruebas fehacientes y sólidas, porque su naturaleza siempre es de nega... —se detiene notando algo.

—¿Huh?

—¡Negarlo! ¡Negarlo todo! ¿No lo entiendes?

— _Was?_

— _England_ fue quien dijo lo de la riña en contra de nuestra teoría de que tuvieran una relación... Incluido lo de _Spain_ y _Römer_ que de hecho, _Spain_ confesó, sin que tuviera ningún sentido, ya que había sido una idea de _England._

Alemania frunce el ceño.

—¿Todas las ideas han sido de _England_?

— _England_ sólo intervino diciendo lo de la riña, pero creíamos que no sabía lo de _Römer,_ ¿entiendes?

—No en realidad —admite, puesto que no entiende del todo—. _Spanien,_ ¿por qué confesó _Spanien_?

—Veras, cuando hablamos con _England_ para decirle sobre _Römer,_ pretendíamos que se encelara para confirmar su relación con _Frankreich,_ pero _England_ es como _Schweiz_ y antes se dejaría torturar que admitir la verdad, así que lo más lógico era que _England_ inventara algo o mintiera para esconder el hecho real... Así que se inventó lo de la riña entre él y _Frankreich,_ pero no tiene sentido por eso mismo, no es lógico que _Spanien_ confesara si ese era el ataque de _England_ contra él y _Frankreich._

Asiente, entendiéndolo bien esta vez.

—Lo que significa que la relación entre _Frankreich_ y _England_ sí es real...

—Vuélveme a repetir qué te dijo _Frankreich..._ —pide.

—Y todo el mundo está haciéndonos bailar como idiotas. _Frankreich... Frankreich_ confesó, estaba intentando convencerme de cuanto es que se quieren o que _England_ le quiere o algo así... Y dijo que no nos estábamos centrando en el principal problema con _Russland_ y _Amerika._ ¿Qué harías tú si fueras _Frankreich_ y realmente estuvieras enamorado de _England_? —pregunta de repente—. Y más aún si _England_ estuviera enamorado de ti, que parece ser eso por lo que me estás diciendo.

— ¿Enamorado, _Deustchland_? _Frankreich?_ —se detiene un momento, preguntándole retóricamente—. Puede que esto te parezca cruel, pero no tengo claro que _Frankreich_ tenga ni la más remota idea de qué significa eso.

Alemania frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza.

—Pero él siempre sabe de esas cosas.

—¿O hace como que sabe? Francamente, ¿acaso a alguien le han servido alguno de sus consejos alguna vez?

Se revuelve un poco en su lugar pensando en el libro y en los regalos a Italia o en llevarle a cenar... se sonroja un poco.

— _Nein,_ no creo. Pero no puede ser que no pueda —carraspea—, enamorarse, ¿no crees que es demasiado frío?

—Pues... tú sabes cómo trata a la gente que sí se enamora de él, ¿acaso no crees que actúa tal cual demasiado frío?

Alemania parpadea un momento.

—¿Estás diciendo esto objetivamente, o tiene algo que ver con _Schweiz_?

Austria se queda callado unos instantes.

—Realmente no conozco lo suficiente a _Frankreich_ como para saber si realmente es o no capaz de querer a alguien —admite el alemán—. Pero _Frankreich_ no es _Russland._

—Está bien, pongamos que _Frankreich_ SÍ está realmente enamorado de _England..._ ponte en su lugar, ¿tú dejarías que _Italien_ saliera con alguien más como _England_ se ve con _Amerika_?

— _Nein_ —admite sin pensarlo siquiera—. Lo cual es un punto a tu favor, pero _Frankreich..._ —se encoge de hombros.

— _Was?_ Qué con _Frankreich..._ creo que aún tiene más orgullo que tú, me parece que si realmente le interesara lo lógico sería que hiciera que _England_ dejara a _Amerika,_ si tan enamorados están realmente.

—¿Y qué gana _Frankreich_ con todo esto? —pregunta pellizcándose el puente de la nariz porque estas cosas son demasiado complejas.

—¿El saber que puede hacer con _England_ lo que quiera a pesar de todo? ¿Autoestima? ¿Reconocimiento? ¿Qué gana _Frankreich_ de acostarse con cualquier cosa que se mueva?

El alemán suspira.

—No tengo ni idea, en realidad, no sé qué pasa por la cabeza de _Frankreich._ No dejo de pensar que si fuera reconocimiento y demás, ya podría haberse detenido ante el razonamiento de la amenaza de guerra. No es necesariamente su estilo en estos tiempos ir a pelearse con todo el mundo... o ponerse en riesgo en realidad. En el fondo es bastante cobarde y sólo lo hace cuando _England_ y _Amerika_ están de su lado.

Austria se pellizca el puente de la nariz, pensando.

—No sé hasta qué punto no es una "rebelión".

—¿Rebelión contra qué? —levanta una ceja.

—No lo sé, _Deustchland,_ nada de esto tiene sentido, hay algo que no estamos viendo, o que nos están escondiendo.

Alemania gruñe un poco.

—Tenemos que hablar con _England._

—Ya te he dicho cuál es el problema con _England,_ va a intentar negarlo todo cuanto pueda.

—Es absurdo que lo niegue... si lo sabemos. No quiero que lo acepte, quiero que haga algo. Esto empieza a ser como negar que el cielo sea azul, ¿sabes? Ya estoy harto de tanta estupidez, de _Frankreich_ sin hacer nada, de _England_ ni siquiera metiendo sus narices aquí. Basta.

—Bien, querías hablar de riesgos.

—No sé qué va a hacer _Frankreich,_ ni en qué de sus planes vamos a interferir con esto —empieza.

—El asunto es que yo le dije a _Frankreich_ que si no hacía nada, este sería el siguiente paso.

Levanta una ceja.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—insistió en que no estaba planteándome el problema principal.

Ojos en blanco.

— Todo esto es extremadamente absurdo y hartante.

—Absolutamente —le da la razón.

—Voy a hablar con _England._ Quizás sería útil que tú estuvieras. No sé si deberíamos hacerlo en su casa para que él estuviera más cómodo. O si sea mejor hacerlo aquí para que estuviera más incómodo. O... En un lugar neutral. Ni siquiera sé cómo va a reaccionar.

—Donde podremos presionar mejor es en su casa... tanto de aquí como de un lugar neutral podría irse si no le interesara escucharnos... en su casa... tendría que echarnos, eso siempre es más difícil.

—Pues ya está —asiente—. ¿Sería demasiado bestia llegar ahí sin avisar?

—Creo que sí... podría estar ocupado —ojos en blanco, después de una pausa—. Podría estar en _Paris._

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con esto —murmura.

—Deja que vuelva mañana a _Berlin_ y le llamamos entonces... Quizás _Schweiz_ quiera venir también y suene un poco menos violento.

El germano gruñe un poco.

— Horas y horas perdidas en esta estupidez. Está bien, mañana hablamos entonces —murmura.

—Hasta mañana —se despide Austria.

—Saludos a _Schweiz_ —agrega antes de colgar. Austria cuelga también.

Suiza le mira a lo lejos, puesto que ha visto que hablaba por teléfono y se ha alejado un poco para darle espacio. Se acerca a él en cuanto cuelga.

—No sabía que REALMENTE tuvieras un teléfono.

El austriaco sonríe.

—Era fácil de deducir, cuando llamas algo da tono antes de decirte que está ocupado.

—Menos aún sabía que sabías contestar —levanta una ceja—. ¿Has terminado ya de martirizar al hombre de los pianos? ¿Ya has elegido uno?

— _Nein,_ pero tengo que volver a _Berlin._

Suiza le mira con expresión indescifrable y luego se incomoda.

—Yo... tengo que volver a casa, claro —no que estuviera cómodo aquí ni nada.

—¿Tienes trabajo? —le mira intensamente por encima de las gafas.

—Yo siempre tengo trabajo —admite y luego mira su reloj, nerviosito—. No te preocupes, no tienes que ser tan evidente... hoy mismo vuelvo a casa.

— _Deustchland_ y yo planeamos visitar a _England_ para arreglar el asunto con _Frankreich_ y evitar la guerra, nos sería útil que vinieras.

Suiza levanta una ceja, porque su pensamiento (para variar) iba en una línea completamente distinta.

—A... _England?_ Siguen con eso... —suspira y aprieta los ojos quedándose callado unos instantes.

— _Ja,_ seguimos con eso porque la versión de _England_ tiene fallos y realmente no queremos una guerra —sentencia un poco duro.

— _Ok_ —abre los ojos y le mira.

—¿Entonces? —le sostiene la mirada. El helvético parpadea descolocado—. _OK_ a ¿"me parece bien que sigáis con eso" o "sí, vendré con vosotros"?

—Detesto que sigan con ello —replica—. Pero... —vacila y desvía la mirada, —admito que es posible que tengan razón y creo que no sería conveniente una guerra con cómo están las cosas actualmente. Iré con ustedes.

—Bien —sonríe.

—Aun así, creo que voy a dejarte en _Berlin,_ e iré a casa... y me dirás ya luego cuando es que van a ir, tengo que trabajar.

—Excelente, le he dicho a _Deustchland_ que volvería mañana.

—Bien. Ojalá pudieras resolver el asunto del piano antes —mira de nuevo el reloj.

—Ojalá, pero no va a ser... Aun así, creo que puedo acabar de darle unas indicaciones finales antes de dejarlo por hoy.

—¿Cuantas horas de indicaciones finales? —le mira a los ojos—. He puesto ya a tiempo todos los relojes del parque y he lavado el coche.

—Dame quince minutos, si no logro que lo entienda en ese tiempo, simplemente no lograre que lo entienda.

Levanta las cejas.

—Bien, voy a... no lo sé, barrer o algo. Esto es un poco desquiciante.

—Ve a ver qué quieres de cena y si acaso reserva mesa o compra los ingredientes —sugiere entrando de nuevo. Suiza asiente, muy feliz de que le hayan dado una actividad.

Austria como perro con Suiza... ve a recoger la pelota. Bueno, pues nada... es que se iba a barrer, por el amor de Dios. Y es que... me imagino a Suiza como a un señor jubilado, súper activo. ¿Sabes? esos señores que toda su vida hicieron un MONTÓN de trabajo y ahora mismo no tienen NADA que hacer y empiezan a hacer cosas raras.

Es que Austria se ha quedado en plan... "tenemos gente que hace eso, _liebe_ , deja que se ganen sus sueldos". Y Suiza "pues no tienen gente que ponga a tiempo los relojes del parque, ¡jum!" y seguro vio a alguien barrer en el parque y barrer MAL, así que fue como "voy a irle a decir cómo debe barrer".

Aunque seguro los relojes si estaban a tiempo para gente que no es absolutamente obsesiva. Y le imagino paseando por el parque (es decir, prácticamente trotando por el parque) y viendo el primero... y mirando su reloj... viendo y frunciendo el ceño. Dos minutos más tarde, pasa por otro... mira su reloj otra vez y frunce el ceño. Dos minutos más tarde mira otro... mira su reloj y asiente con la cabeza. Cinco minutos después, otro... enloquece y empieza a buscar obsesivamente al encargado de los relojes del parque.

Pero pobrecito mío, no le molesten, que accedió a ir hasta Inglaterra sólo porque secretamente ya está hasta los huevos de este tema y le gusta más cuando Austria está preocupado en fastidiarle y en tocar el piano que cuando habla de cosas serias. En el fondo de su corazón a él le preocupó bastante que Alemania estuviera pescando y todo el asunto con Francia e Inglaterra, aunque... a él no le interesan esas cosas, cabe aclarar.

* * *

 _Un poco de RusAme y Ausui que se cuela en nuestro FrUK... tampoco es tan grave ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	17. Chapter 17

Después de cinco minutos tocando a la puerta, Inglaterra medio dormido le da permiso a la ayuda de cámara para que entre, ella abre la puerta.

Francia abraza más a Inglaterra, acurrucándose con él y tapándose más aún porque tiene frío. Inglaterra nota el movimiento y recuerda que esta ahí mientras la chica entra y se dirige a la ventana pasando las cortinas, él empuja a Francia bajo las sabanas tapándole por completo de manera frenética.

Francia sonríe, pensando que le está tapando y hace un leve "mmmmmmmmmmmm", sonriendo más, complacido. Y el inglés busca su boca con las manos para mantenerle callado y le sonríe nerviosamente a la ayuda de cámara, tapándose más al recordar que esta desnudo.

Francia, que está medio dormido, se mete un dedo de Inglaterra a la boca.

— _Good morning, my Lord. T_ _he Queen_ le recibirá en media hora —le informa la mujer mientras Inglaterra se sonroja intentando sacarle el dedo de la boca al galo.

—Ah... Ehm, _yes, of cou..._ _Course, thank you_ —responde temblando un poquito.

Francia frunce el ceño despertándose un poquito, pero baja la mano DIRECTAMENTE a las regiones vitales del inglés, ignorando a la mujer... pensando que es parte de un sueño o algo, mientras no le permite sacar el dedo de su boca (e Inglaterra tiene suerte de que Francia esté medio dormido...).

Tiene un escalofrío, abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrojándose más intentando quitar a Francia, moviéndose lo menos posible.

—¿Desea _Mylord_ que vaya a despertar a su invitado? —pregunta la mujer.

Francia se mueve un poco en su lugar, despertándose más, sin quitar la mano de ahí. Inglaterra tiembla sin ser capaz de hablar, intentando no moverse mucho completamente tenso, niega con la cabeza. El galo deja de moverse un instante, ya despierto, a la escucha, esperando algún sonido que le indique lo que ya sospecha.

—No me cuesta nada, _Mylord_ —insiste la mujer—, para eso estamos.

—N...nuuu —susurra Inglaterra con problemas para modular su voz y que no le salga un Gallo, carraspea—. _No, tha... Thank... You._

Francia sonríe malignamente y le pasa una mano con suavidad por el Big Ben. Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío absoluto y mueve sus dos manos allí abajo sin casi escuchar a la mujer que le dice que si necesita algo más.

— _Wha... Wha... Wawawawawa?_ —logra balbucear.

El francés se ríe bajito y se acerca al pecho de Inglaterra muuuuuuuy lentamente dándole un mordisquillo. Éste levanta las cejas y suelta el Big Ben que por supuesto está dando ya la hora en punto, tapándole la boca a Francia, que al final no pudo morderle, puesto que Inglaterra le tapa antes la boca. La mujer mira al inglés con una ceja levantada.

—¿Se encuentra bien, _Mylord_?

Francia hace un movimiento de muñeca. Él asiente con la cabeza frenéticamente.

— _Yesyesofcourse_ IabesoOOOoo... —consigue responder. Francia sonríe más y vuelve a reírse, esta vez en absoluto silencio.

Inglaterra le suelta la boca volviendo a proteger sus regiones vitales, o intentando proteger sus regiones vitales, que en este momento Francia ha clamado como suyas.

—Es que como esta todo rojo y habla así creí que... ¿Está seguro que está bien? —insiste la mujer mientras el británico pelea por quitar a Francia de ahí, tratando de moverse lo menos posible, sonriendo tenso.

—Ha —Francia termina por quitarse, sonriendo mucho y pasándole una mano por el pecho y las piernas. Inglaterra sigue temblando odiándole a muerte.

— _Please..._ Lárguese —suplica a la mujer, moviéndose, intentado alejarse del franchute que le está haciendo cosquillas.

Éste evidentemente no se quita, pasándole un dedo por el ombligo. La mujer vacila un momento para el absoluto horror del inglés que piensa que Francia debe estar vengándose por el día con el aparato en Viena, arrugando el estómago y apretando las manos y las piernas.

— _Please, now_ —insiste con el corazón desbocado, la respiración entrecortada. Francia le rasguña un poquito el abdomen, volviendo a moverse un poco, pegando su boca al pecho de Inglaterra.

La mujer se encamina por fin a la puerta cuando el inglés suelta un gemido sin poder evitarlo. Y Francia mordisquea volviendo a poner su mano sobre las de Inglaterra en las regiones vitales, con sonrisa de absoluta malignidad. La puerta se cierra tras la mujer.

— _You're a bloody baaAAAH!_ —consigue decir antes de soltar un grito. Francia saca cabeza de las cobijas y le mira con sonrisa muajajajajaja, echándosele encima—. _I hate you! I hate you! I hate youuu_ —protesta Inglaterra. El galo se ríe besándole el cuello.

—¡No lo haces!

Cierra los ojos moviéndose para dejarle besarle.

— _Of course I do..._ Lo hago desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Él se sigue riendo mientras le besuquea.

—Pues entonces sigue haciéndolo que me gusta...

—Eres un idiota... —responde empezando a perder el hilo—, y ella quería ir a despertarte.

—Hubiera sido terriblemente gracioso que fuera a despertarme —empezando a moverse con mucha más seriedad e intención—. _Mylord, mylord..._ el prisio... su invitado a escapa... ohhh! _Mylord..._ ¡le he encontrado!

—No hubiera tenido la más mínima... —aprieta los ojos—. _Oh, my god..._

—Puedes llamarme así si quieres —le muerde la manzana de Adán y le abre las piernas y... yo creo que podríamos dejarles unos diez minutines o... no, digo, pueden seguir jugando al va y viene si quieren.

—No te estoy llamando a ti, _tosse... Oh! Bugger!_ —sigue apretando más los ojos.

—Me gustaba más el _God,_ tenía más estilo... —le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—, quiero ver que le vas a inventar a la chica _mylord..._

Hace un sobreesfuerzo apretando los ojos y empujándole de los hombros para dar la vuelta y quedar él encima.

— _Shut up!_

—Te ha dicho que estabas sonrojado —le permite—. Estaba tan preocupada, _mylord_ —se ríe con voz grave. Inglaterra se acerca y le muerde (no muy fuerte, pero tampoco tan suave) en la base del cuello—. Mmmm... Así me gusta más —hace la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole y apretando los ojos, dada la presión ni fuerte ni suave.

—Eso ha sido tu culpa, _git!_ —protesta presionando un poco más con los dientes, sin soltarle.

—Claro que ha sido mi culpa —sube una mano hasta su pelo—. Y di que tuve piedad de ti... mucha más de la que tú tuviste laaaaaa... —pausa... —última vez.

Le suelta levantando la cabeza para mirarle.

— _What the hell?_

Francia le mira descolocado, aunque sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué _bloody_ piedad has tenido? —pregunta... y de pronto cae en la cuenta de que Francia lleva calzoncillos y él no, así que se sonroja. El galo sonríe notando el sonrojo de inmediato, aunque sin saber por qué.

—Pues... pude haber hecho más —ejerce presión sobre él, aprovechando un descuidito de Inglaterra, para volverse a poner encima suyo... —pude haber hecho esto... —susurra.

(Me encanta Inglaterra... se sonroja porque no trae calzoncillos, se sonroja porque trae... la cosa es que Francia + calzoncillos = sonrojo, sea cual sea la manera de ordenar la frase).

—¿Hacer qué? —le mira parpadeando sin esperarse esa vuelta a cambiar de posición. El galo le besa el pecho y baja hasta su abdomen.

—Despertar a la reina con tus gritos —le mira bajando aún más.

— _Wha?_ —abre los ojos como platos poniéndole las manos en la cara, sonrojándose más, aparentemente para apartarle, _yes, yes, of course._ Francia se ríe, mordisqueándole la mano y bajando un poco más aún hasta la zona de conflicto.

—Si quieres puedes explicarme como es que no vas a despertarla porque seguro ya está despierta —susurra antes de... bueno.

—El desayuno es en una ho... _LLOCKS!_ —y ahora sí que podemos dejarles espacio.

Jejeje, me hacen gracia. Lo siento, el sexo matutino... es indispensable. Aunque en realidad planeaba... que Inglaterra hiciera un poquito de algo también pero... al parecer Francia no lo necesita... aun así creo que Inglaterra va a hacer algo tarde o temprano. Es decir, en cuanto le toque su turno... o quizás no, en realidad… ejem... no tengo idea de lo que vayan a hacer. Creo que ellos dos se las arreglan solos.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de gritar (Inglaterra), patalear, gemir (Francia e Inglaterra), respirar con dificultad (ambos también), y lograr conseguir una respiración ordenada y que no les tiemblen las piernas, FRANCIA (oh si, OoC quizás), se levanta de la cama jalando a Inglaterra de las manos. Éste se incorpora descolocado.

— _What are you doing?_

—Necesitas un baño —le cierra un ojo y el inglés se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—¿Y crees que tú no?

— _Oui,_ yo no... pero como te reúsas, voy a tener que llevarte a bañar, tú... ¡mira cómo estás hecho un desastre!

Se mira a sí mismo el muy idiota y se sonroja aún más.

— _Shut up!_

Francia se ríe.

—Claro que sí estás hecho un asco —sigue picándole.

—¡Es tu culpa! Tú hiciste... ¡eso! y... —aprieta los ojos sin ser capaz de decir en voz alta lo que hizo. Francia le jala otra vez.

—Sé bien lo que hice y lo que no hice, pero quizás quieras describírmelo con lujo de detalles.

El inglés le sigue.

—¡No voy a describirte nada si ya lo sabes!

—Pero es divertido que lo describas... especialmente si me dices que tan bien se movía mi boca o que tan delicioso fue el... —se mete al baño que debe haber ahí y abre la regadera y quizás Inglaterra pueda interrumpirle.

— _Shut up!_ ¿No se movía bien nada! como consigues tensarme tan deprisa?

—Años de práctica —le mira de reojo y le sonríe encantadoramente. Inglaterra le da un empujón metiéndose a la ducha.

—Vete a duchar a tu cuarto.

—¡Non! ¡Venga! —trastabilla y luego se mete tras él. Inglaterra ya está debajo del agua, toma el teléfono de la ducha y apunta a Francia.

— _Yes!_ ¡Lárgate! —le moja riéndose para echarle. Él extiende las manos al frente para defenderse.

—¡Aagggg!

Inglaterra sigue apuntándole, descojonado.

—Fuera ranaaaaa.

— _Noooooon!_ —se ríe sin poder evitarlo tomándole la mano e intentando que gire el teléfono hacia él.

—¡AAARGH! —sigue peleando para apuntarle y seguramente están dejando hecho un desastre tooooodo el baño.

Francia le pica una costilla mientras se ríe, le cae un chorro de agua en la cara y se traga tres litros... empieza a toser y no sé cómo es que Inglaterra logra que Francia pierda el estilo. Y cuando empieza a toser Inglaterra se ríe aún más intentando mojarle tooodo el pelo, pero acaba tan descojonado que pierde la fuerza.

Francia sigue un poco más agarrado de la pared del baño, sacando el pulmón y termina por medio fulminar a Inglaterra, tomando el cepillo para la espalda y picándole con él el estómago. Inglaterra se ríe más, cubriéndose el estómago con las manos y cayéndose de rodillas al suelo de la bañera, aun sujetando el teléfono con la mano.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se queja Francia contagiándose de la risa, tomando el jabón y llenando a Inglaterra COMPLETO con media botella, directo de la misma y tomando la crema de afeitar de aerosol (que he decidido que Inglaterra tiene en la regadera) llenándole el pelo, Ha decidido hacer un pastel encima de Inglaterra.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡¿Quién es el idiota ahora?! —Inglaterra apunta con el teléfono a su cara y le empuja contra la pared con la cabeza llena de pastel en su abdomen para que resbale por ella y acabe de culo en la bañera, sin que sea tan fuerte, mientras sin darse cuenta con el pie, la tapa.

—¡Aggghhh! ¡Glu Glu! —sigue el proceso que Inglaterra ha descrito con tanta claridad, en efecto, resbalando y llenándose de pastel y... van a llegar tarde al desayuno con la reina.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza violentamente llenándolo todo de jabón y crema de afeitar, se echa agua en el pelo para aclarárselo intentando que la mayoría de ello acabe sobre Francia debajo suyo.

—¡Aaaargh! _Non! Non!_ No hagas porquerías —se atreve a decir—. ¡No me llenes el pelo de eso!

—Mira quien ha empezado —se sacude otra vez.

— _Nooooon!_ —protesta e intenta levantarse y vuelve a caerse de culo otra vez y creo que Inglaterra logra que Francia haga el ridículo cada maldita vez.

El inglés se descojona otra vez mientras sigue aclarándose el pelo, de rodillas. Francia respira tres veces y logra levantarse, con la cabeza levantada. Le arranca a Inglaterra la ducha de la mano.

—¡Eh! —protesta Inglaterra levantándose también.

—Lávame el pelo... y más te vale que lo hagas bien —le pone el champú en la mano.

—¡Ja! ¡Lávamelo tú primero! ¡Tú me lo has llenado de esas cosas! —responde sin pensar lo que dice, solo devolviéndose.

Francia le mira… y abre el champú, echándole un poquito. Le pone la botella en la mano. Inglaterra la sostiene mirándole triunfante. Él le pasa una mano por el pelo y empieza a lavárselo como si fuera Canadá. Cierra los ojos y se deja, aun con su sonrisa de triunfo.

Francia tararea un poco, lavándole el pelo con suavidad y aclarándoselo lentamente, con tanto cuidado como si fuera suyo. Inglaterra se olvida un poco de su sonrisa de triunfo relajándose en plan "mmmm". Le lava una vez más y termina por aclararle... y al final le echa agua en la cara y el inglés sale de su relajación, parpadeando y con cara de susto. Francia se ríe.

— _Git!_ —protesta intentando quitarle de nuevo el teléfono para mojarle.

— _Non! Non!_ ¡Quedaste en que me lavarías el pelo! —le señala la botella y le quita el teléfono del alcance de su mano. Frunce el ceño.

—¡Yo no quede en nada!

—Has dicho "lávamelo tú primero", se sobrentiende —le mira con las cejas levantadas.

Abre la boca para replicar y la cierra hinchando los mofletes, buscando el champú. El galo le sonríe. Inglaterra le mira y pone semi-cara de "se me acaba de ocurrir una idea maligna".

—Ven.

Francia le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Como me hagas ALGO en el pelo, _Angleterre..._

—Cimi mi higuis ilgi in il pili, _Inglitir_ —le imita con burla.

— _Dieu,_ cómo te soporto —con una sonrisa.

—Siéntate —ordena ignorándole y el agua debe estar ya bastante alta en la bañera.

Francia mira el agua bastante suciecilla con crema de afeitar y shampoo... aun así, se sienta. Inglaterra echa un buen chorro de champú sobre su cabeza y empieza a masajearle haciendo mucha espuma, intentando enredarle el pelo, pero es tan suave que no puede, así que decide acabar por hacerle peinados en plan, una cresta Punk... Se ríe.

Francia sonríe y le mira de reojo, y le deja hacer al notar que no se lo está enredando, y cuando ve que le ha hecho la cresta punk concede un baile tipo Inglaterra con "guitarra en mano"

—Seh! ¡Eso! —se ríe y le miraba de reojo y hace como que toca una guitarra.

— _IIIIIII. Wanna beeeeee anarchyyyyyyy!_ —canta Inglaterra sin darse cuenta de donde está. Francia se ríe. Inglaterra también, mojándole otra vez (porque estaba usando el teléfono de la ducha como micrófono).

El galo se sigue riendo aunque hace glugluglu y se tapa con una mano la cara. Inglaterra sigue mojándole, mitad aclarándole el pelo, mitad tratando de ahogarle.

— _Anglet... gluglu... erreee!_ —protesta.

Sigue riéndose sin detenerse.

—¡Bastaaaaaa! Glugluglu...! —protesta intentando quitarle el teléfono de la mano.

Pero no le permite, aunque al intentar seguir mojándole se enrolla con el cable y acaba resbalando y cayéndosele encima. Y Francia se burla de él, riendo estúpidamente, aprovechando para abrazarle un poco y toquetearle un poco más.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco, pero rápidamente recupera el equilibrio incorporándose y vuelve a mojar a Francia mientras busca el gel.

— _Angleterreee!_ ¡Cómo te portas mal! Te detesto! —protesta de manera NADA convincente mientras sigue riéndose de buen humor.

—¡JA! ¡Sufre _frog_! ¡Vete a tu cuarto! —sigue descojonado peleando con él.

— _Nooooon!_ ¡Este es mi cuarto! —protesta dándole golpecillos en los brazos y el abdomen para que le dé el teléfono.

—¡No! ¡Este es mi cuarto! —replica y trata de protegerse de que le haga cosquillas, dejándole que le quite el teléfono si acaso lo intenta. Y sí que lo intenta.

—¡Pues es mío también! —se ríe sin pensar en lo que está diciendo, intentando ahogarle él ahora.

—No es tu... —se protege con las manos del chorro, apretando los ojos y acaba por abrazarle del estómago para que se moje a si mismo también si sigue intentando mojarle.

Se ríe, mojándole la espalda y abrazándole también. Inglaterra intenta salpicarle poniendo la mano frente al chorro y Francia le da un beso en la cabeza. Parpadea un momento, descolocado y le mira. Francia le sonríe dulce y un instante más tarde le vuelve a poner la ducha en la cabeza.

—¡JA!

Inglaterra se queda embobado un segundo y cuando vuelve a sentir el agua aprieta los ojos otra vez, protegiéndose con las manos y tosiendo un poco porque ahora ha sido él quien ha tragado agua.

—¡Traidoooor!

Se ríe.

— _Nooon,_ no ha sido traición, ha sido un beso —le quita el teléfono de encima y le abraza un poco más, pasándole una mano por la cara.

El inglés se sacude un poco y sin pensárselo dos veces le besa en la boca, de improvisto. Y Francia levanta un poco las cejas, sorprendido, aunque cierra los ojos un instante más tarde, correspondiéndole, muy contento porque un beso de Inglaterra siempre es bien recibido.

Inglaterra se pierde un poco en el beso, pero hace su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse con el cerebro conectado, le quita el teléfono y... espera unos instantes antes de enfocarlo de nuevo en su cara para mojarle.

Francia, que (repito) estaba muy, muy feliz porque le estaba besando, sí se pierde en el beso recibiendo el golpe del agua en la cara de lleno.

—AAAAAARGH! —se separa tosiendo—. Eso SÍ que fue una tra... cof cof cof... ¡traición!

—¡No! ¡Eso fue solo un besooo! —se burla.

Francia le medio fulmina tosiendo un poquito y abrazándolo más fuerte de la cintura, volviendo a besarle. E Inglaterra le devuelve, perdiéndose más aun, pero sujetando el teléfono con fuerza por miedo a que le devuelva. Pero Francia no le devuelve, sino intensifica el beso un poco más. Así que se pierde un poco más hasta que se le cae el teléfono de ducha a la bañera, que por cierto debe estar rebosando ya por los bordes... abrazando a Francia.

El galo se separa un poquito. Inglaterra toma aire sin abrir los ojos y vuelve a buscarle y Francia no es nadie para negarle, y ahora sí que van a llegar tarde a ver a la reina... y el agua de la tina empieza a rebosar ahora sí, haciendo un SPLUUUUUUUUSH.

Inglaterra parpadea y se separa mirando el borde... y suelta a Francia apagando el agua.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por la reina! —protesta y cae en la cuenta—. ¡LA REINA!

Francia levanta las cejas.

— _Oh... mon dieu..._ —suelta realmente sin parecer en lo más mínimo agobiado ni apresurado. Inglaterra abre el tapón, tomando la toalla y saliendo de la bañera al suelo todo encharcado, secándose frenéticamente.

—¿Qué hora es? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Francia se exprime un poco el pelo dentro de la tina y sale con mucho cuidado de no resbalarse, tomando una toalla y empezando a secarse.

—Deben ser como ocho y media...

—¿Y media? —pregunta anudándose la toalla a la cintura y tomando la crema de afeitar empezando a embadurnarse la barbilla.

Francia toma otra toalla y empieza a secarse el pelo parsimoniosamente. Inglaterra se afeita apresuradamente y se lava los dientes también muy deprisa.

¿Quieres apresurarte? —protesta.

El galo toma el cepillo de dientes de Inglaterra y se lava los dientes parsimoniosamente.

— _France!_ —protesta de nuevo por la velocidad, saliendo del baño para empezar a vestirse y cuando ve que solo tienen cinco minutos más, da un grito.

Francia toma un cepillo y se peina (y hemos de admitir que lo hace lo más rápido posible) tres (oh si, TRES) minutos más tarde, sale del baño, aun desnudo pero bastante peinado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Que tenemos dos minutos para llegar al comedor! —replica anudándose la corbata, mirando a Francia... por un momento se plantea llevárselo desnudo y se sonroja—. ¡Así que vístete!

Se pone los pantalones y se echa la camisa encima, abotonándosela solo a medias y sentándose en la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

—Tenemos diez minutos de gracia, _non?_

—¡No! ¡No puede haber pasado ningún accidente de aquí al comedor! —histérico perdido, ya vestido—. ¡Venga! ¡Venga!

Termina de ponerse los calcetines y se enfunda los zapatos, poniéndose su corbata en el cuello y yendo a pararse frente al espejo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

Inglaterra mira el reloj.

—Es la hora en punto —aprieta los ojos. Francia se hace un nudo simple en la corbata y se faja la camisa.

— Tráeme mi saco.

Lo hace corriendo de un lado a otro. El galo sonríe porque siempre es gracioso ver a Inglaterra haciendo esas cosas, se pone el saco y se revisa de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué tal?

Ni le mira.

—Bien, perfecto, guapísimo, ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —le empuja.

Y se deja empujar, pero antes de que pueda sacarlo del cuarto, se gira hacia él y le besa rápidamente los labios. Inglaterra se tensa un momento, deteniéndose y sonrojándose un poco.

—Es decir... _Ugly, like ever_ —rectifica sin mirarle, saliendo al pasillo y andando deprisa. Francia se ríe y sale tras él, tomándole de la mano. Él le mira de reojo y le suelta suavemente—. Y no te has afeitado, _bollocks._

Le pone una mano en la baja espalda y se pasa una mano por la barbilla.

—Claro que no me he afeitado.

—Debiste hacerlo, ¡presentarte frente a la reina con esa pinta de vagabundo! qué poca decencia.

—Hey, no es ninguna pinta de vagabundo —protesta—, además va a estar demasiado embobada viéndote para pensar en mi barba.

—No va a estar embobada viéndome, _git!_ —protesta incomodo sabiendo por donde va. Francia se ríe un poquito pero no dice más, metiéndose una mano al bolsillo y acelerando un poco el paso.

—Tengo que irme a casa después del desayuno —declara de repente. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Bien —declara finalmente, tragando saliva. El galo le acaricia un poco con las uñas la baja espalda pensando que no quiere irse en realidad.

—O quizás...

El inglés se mete al comedor, separándose de él, dirigiéndose para saludar a la reina, que ya está ahí. Francia se arregla la corbata y se pasa una mano por el pelo, aclarándose la garganta y entrando al comedor tras él, dispuesto a portarse exactamente como lo indica el protocolo.

Y como el desayuno va a ser perfectamente diplomático y aburrido, creo que vamos a saltárnoslo.

En acabar, deciden retirarse e Inglaterra le hace un gesto de asentimiento a Francia a modo de agradecimiento por su buen comportamiento. Francia le sonríe y le cierra un ojo. Él se sonroja un poco, carraspea y se despide de la reina adecuadamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Francia se despide también, un poco más pomposamente que Inglaterra, pero siguiendo el protocolo. Sonríe y el inglés hace un poco los ojos en blanco, esperándole.

—Impresionante, resulta que si eres capaz de comportarte más o menos bien sin acosar sexualmente a nadie —se burla una vez fuera. El francés le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—Idiota. Claro que se comportarme.

—¡Ah! —le devuelve un codazo en las costillas mientras andan—. No es lo que demuestras normalmente.

—Claro que lo demuestro normalmente... me porto mucho mejor que tú —le sonríe mirándolo de reojo—. Yo no ando por la vida repartiendo golpes y gritando malas palabras.

—No, andas por ahí metiendo mano y acercándote demasiado a las personas invadiendo su espacio vital hasta que se sienten incomodas y acosadas... además, yo sólo golpeo e insulto a quienes lo merecen —replica. Y le pone una mano en el culo.

—Yo hago eso más a menudo con la gente que lo merece, entonces...

Inglaterra da un respingo, sonrojándose.

—¡¿Por qué iba yo a merecerlo?¡ —protesta.

—Tienes un buen culo y eres divertido.

Se sonroja más.

— _Shut up_ o te mando al aeropuerto en taxi —replica, aunque le ha gustado lo que ha dicho y por eso sonríe un poquito intentando evitarlo. Ojos en blanco riendo. Le "fulmina"—. ¿De qué te ríes, _git_?

—De ti —cínico. Empujón suave.

—¡Pues no lo hagas!

Empujoncillo de regreso.

—Sí que lo hago... Ese tono rojo de tu cara, me gusta como combina con tu pelo.

Se sonroja un poquito más.

—¡Ningún tono rojo! además, ese tono sabiondillo en tus palabras destruye tu falsa imagen de encantador —se devuelve en el mismo tono. (Clase magistral de cómo usar la palabra tono tres veces en una sola frase). Francia se ríe.

—¿Falsa imagen de encantador?

—Pues eso pretendes ¿no? parecer encantador aunque seas todo lo contrario —llegan al Bentley, lo abre con las llaves.

—No pretendo PARECER encantador, yo SOY encantador —entra al coche.

Inglaterra suelta un JA que espanta las palomas de toda Europa. Francia hace los ojos en blanco y cierra la puerta del coche. El inglés se sube también.

—No serias encantador ni que tuvieras que actuar en una obra como el príncipe azul.

Ojos en blanco.

—Ya he actuado en obras como el príncipe azul. Y tú has sido la princesa —sonríe.

Enciende el motor y abre la boca un par de veces, volviendo a cerrarla, refunfuña algo.

—Pues ni aun así eres encantador.

—Parecías bastante encantado entonces —se ríe pasándole una mano por el pelo y el otro se sonroja un poco, saliendo del parking.

—Ñañaña ñañaña ñaña ñaa —se burla—. Dijo el de la cara de bobo —se devuelve.

—No tengo cara de bobo —protesta clavándole un dedo en la mejilla.

— _Of course_ la tienes —sonríe de lado.

—¡No más que la tuya!

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí es verdad —le pica más fuerte la mejilla, sonriendo como niño pequeño—. Y eres tonto y gordo y tienes un pelo feo y cejas feas.

—Y tú eres feo y debilucho y aún más tonto y pareces un vagabundo —replica tapándose las cejas con una mano.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Ya quisieran los vagabundos!

—Y hueles como ellos —se ríe. Frunce el ceño.

—No huelo a vagabundo.

—¡Ja! ¡No! ¡Hueles peor! —sigue riéndose.

—Tus cejas parecen gusanos.

—Me da igual lo que digaaaas, hueles maaaaal —canturrea—. Deberías vivir conmigo, entonces si sabrías lo que es una ducha diaria —suelta sin pensar y Francia levanta las cejas e inclina un poquito la cabeza, sonriendo, aunque deja de picarle la mejilla.

—Si viviera contigo... —susurra y luego quita la mano por completo.

—¡Entonces sí ibas a pasar por el tubo! ¡Hombre y tanto! Te iba a obligar a ducharte todos los días y a afeitarte —sigue tan contento, en plan sentencia, sin mirarle. Francia se ríe un poquito más, algo tristemente.

—Quizás me afeitaría entonces todos los días —admite recargando la cabeza en el asiento y mirándole.

— _Of course,_ yo te estoy diciendo que te obligaría —le mira de reojo. El galo sique sonriendo.

—Acabarías gordo como una pelota, ¿sabes?

—No es verdad, con lo que me sacas de quicio y me pones de los nervios ni aunque me pasara el día comiendo.

—Quizás terminaras sin pelo... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Por? —le mira de reojo otra vez.

—De tanto que te saco de quicio y te pongo de los nervios —sonríe—. Tú... te vestirías mejor, sin duda... te obligaría. Y tendrías prohibido entrar a la cocina sin mi supervisión —sigue mirándole de reojo.

—Envidia cochina que tienes de mi pelo liso y bonito que no se enreda como el tuyo... Y envidia que tienes de mis cuadros y rombos ¡y mis _fish and chips_! —sigue y Francia suelta una risilla y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Tú envidias que yo pueda estar tres días sin rasurar y que lejos de verme mal me vea más atractivo...

—¡No es verdad! —se sonroja.

—Tendrías comida caliente cada vez que regresaras de la oficina —le pasa una mano por la mejilla recién afeitada—. Y mucho, mucho sexo —agrega.

—Ya tengo... —se calla y se sonroja más porque hablaba de la comida. Francia se ríe—. Sería horrible —miente en un susurro.

—Sería desquiciante —indica haciéndose una imagen mental de él leyendo una revista de moda en un sillón, con los pies desnudos y fríos bajo las piernas de un Inglaterra que estaría bordando, ambos bajo una sola cobija, bebiendo café y té respectivamente—, y muy aburrido —miente también, bajando el tono de voz.

Se hace un silencio tenso en que Inglaterra se imagina duchándose juntos por la noche todos los días y luego viendo una película abrazados en la cama y de eso pasándose tooodo un día sábado en la cama jugando y luego leyéndole en voz alta y acompañándole a comprar ropa y... Por fin llegan a Heathrow con un carraspeo.

—Eso nunca va a pasar —susurra Francia con "mucha determinación", empeñado en quitarse a sí mismo la idea de la cabeza. —Nunca... si ni siquiera podemos tener una relación normal.

Inglaterra aparta la vista.

— Ni siquiera queremos que pase... Yo no quiero al menos, así que no sé qué sentido tiene discutirlo.

Traga saliva sin poder evitar sentir que el corazón se le arrugue un poco. El inglés aparca en silencio. Francia suspira.

—No te gustaría a veces... —le mira de reojo. Inglaterra le mira de reojo apagando el motor y abriendo la puerta. Niega con la cabeza y abre la puerta—. Es igual.

El inglés se queda mirándole unos instantes demasiado largos y se baja también.

— _Well,_ que tenso esta esto... Será mejor que te relajes.

—Estoy relajado —cierra la puerta tras él.

—Nadie lo diría... —susurra—. Creo que será mejor que no pensemos en eso, cosas positivas, por ejemplo... Creo que deberías salir con gente, pronto, ¿por qué no llamas a tus amigos y vais por ahí a molestar un poco a alguien? —propone intentando parecer animado. Francia parpadea unas cuantas veces y le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Detecto cierto tono de... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Sarcasmo? Bien, ya sabes que pienso de esas juergas que tenéis, tan desordenadas, pero... _Well_ son tus amigos... Quizás prefieras ir y tener una cita con alguien —suelta en plan desinteresado, entrando a la terminal, esto último con un poco de agresividad contenida que nunca va a admitir.

—Otra vez con el asunto de la cita —piensa por primera vez en Bélgica.

—Bueno, discúlpame _mister love country_ —se burla sin mucho ánimo en realidad—. Eso sueles hacer, ¿no?

Responde algo ininteligible caminando al mostrador de Air France. Inglaterra le sigue, pensando en que va a tener que hacer hoy de Bélgica y necesita un poco de tiempo para hacer la poción y conseguirse ropa de mujer y todo eso.

—Voy a salir con _Belgique_ otra vez —confiesa un rato más tarde, haciendo tripas corazón, en cuanto le dan el boleto de avión.

—Pues... Bien —responde medio desganado, pensando en eso, en lo de que quiere que se enamore de ella y las vidas de todos vuelvan a su cauce seguro, adecuado y aburrido.

Francia le mira inclinando un poco la cabeza, luego traga saliva y da un pasito hacia él, abrazándole. Sale de sus pensamientos con el abrazo, sin apartarle pero sin devolvérselo, aunque se muera de ganas. Francia sigue abrazándole aunque no le abrace, apretando los ojos, otra vez en el drama total.

—Sólo... es unos días, ¿bien? El viernes estaré aquí y... _dieu,_ ¿por qué es tan difícil dejarte cada vez?

—Eres un melodramático —se burla con una vocecita quebrada.

Francia le hunde una mano en el pelo, él tiembla un poco intentando no abrazarle. Se le separa y le mira a la cara. E Inglaterra le mira un poco desconsolado sin poder evitarlo.

—No me importa que me digas cursi... —le pasa una mano por el pelo y le pone otra en la mandíbula—. _Je t'aime,_ ¿bien? No lo olvides.

Y se queda un momento temblando y aparta la cara con esfuerzo para no decirle que el también.

—No seas ridículo —se da la vuelta para irse.

El francés se le queda viendo todo desconsolado, mientras el inglés anda hacia la puerta lentamente, limpiándose disimuladamente los ojos, alejándose.

Le mira alejarse totalmente en el desconsuelo y piensa (y se sorprende y le admira un poco por ello), que es muy, muy duro y muy, muy fuerte hasta que deja de verle... y recuerda que odia, pero realmente ODIA la situación en la que están y a la vez piensa que sería más fácil despedirse si Inglaterra le abrazara, le dijera que le quiere y que se ven el viernes. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se da la vuelta, pensando entrar a las salas de abordar, notando que no se han dado un beso de despedida.

Inglaterra sale de la terminal llegando al parking llorando como una magdalena y abrazándose a sí mismo por no haber podido abrazar a Francia, gritando que le quiere aunque ya no le oiga.

De pronto, alguien toca el hombro de Inglaterra cuando está acercándose al coche. Este da un salto de cinco metros dándose la vuelta, Francia le abraza y le besa (porque Francia corre rápido cuando se lo propone) y se tensa aún más sin entender nada.

—Dime adiós... por favor, despídete de mí y dime que me quieres —susurra.

—Tú no tendrías... Tú tendrías que... —vacila.

— _Oui, oui,_ ya me voy... pero... —le mira lloroso—, ¿por qué no te despides? Eres muy duro y yo soy un idiota que no puede irse sin que... —llora.

— _I love you_ —se rinde abrazándole pensando que es anti operante, pero está hecho un trapo y Francia no le ayuda nada de nada. Francia se deja abrazar, suspirando y relajándose.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto cada vez?, es horrible —se queja.

—Es lo que... Debo hacer —responde apretando los ojos.

—No despedirte de mí no es lo que debes de hacer... —susurra.

— _Goodbye, France_ —replica cínico.

—Es triste y me angustia mucho porque... —traga saliva y se calla al oír lo que le dice, pasmándose. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada respirando profundamente—. Eres tonto y te odio cuando haces esto —le suelta—. Estas llorando también, y…

—No estoy llorando, lárgate —se incomoda un poco, limpiándose la cara y cambiando el peso de pie.

—Y a ti también te pone triste, y... eres tonto. ¡Eres tonto! — se da la media vuelta y se va hacia adentro.

Inglaterra se queda allí y le tiembla el labio, mirándole marcharse. Porque sí, se larga esta vez, sin mirarle, haciendo un draaaaaaama y lloriqueando, por supuesto. Él se da la vuelta y se mete al coche, arrancando, llorando un poco otra vez.

Y sí, siempre es un draaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Es que Francia no entiende por qué siempre se despide así si un minuto antes le deja hacer y le acaricia y le abraza y le deja ducharse con él, entonces es como "dime adiooooooooooos".

Inglaterra dice que es porque… Pues porque no... Debe decirle que le quiere y quererle y todo eso, pero eso tampoco está bien. Es muy duro, lo sé, pero si no... Nunca irían a ningún lado, aunque a final de cuentas tampoco es tan duro para negarlo todo el tiempo y resistirse. En realidad, mírale la cara de tristeza que trae el pobrecillo y su parte tampoco es fácil, de hecho es más difícil que la de Francia. (Le hacemos a Inglaterra unos cariñitos en la cabeza).

* * *

Un poco de drama de Viernes ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!


	18. Chapter 18

Inglaterra se vuelve a la ciudad y lo primero que hace es ir a casa a hacer su hechizo y yo le sugeriría a Inglaterra que le hablara a Francia antes de que a éste le dé por hablarle a la Bélgica real… aunque bien, podemos saltarnos eso porque claro, Francia está volando.

Tarda en hacer el hechizo lo que tarda en aterrizar el vuelo y cuando se ve a sí mismo se sonroja pensando que no debería estar viendo esto sin permiso, así que consigue unos pantalones tejanos que seguramente le regalo USA y nunca se ha puesto y la camisa que le parece más adecuada, pensando que necesita ir también a comprar ropa interior y no lo había pensado.

(Que gracioso, lo imagino sonrojado por él mismo).

Toma el coche absolutamente dispuesto a ir Harrod's sin tener idea de que tiene que comprar y finalmente pone el manos libres de un teléfono de esos que tiene con un numero X llamando a Francia para confirmar la cita.

— _Allò._

— _He... A... Allò France_ —se rectifica pensando "en francés, en francés", haciéndosele rara su vocecita. Francia, que tiene una nubecilla negra en la cabeza y está enfadado con Inglaterra, no se entera realmente.

— _Belgique..._ ¡Estaba a punto de hablarte! —responde muy falsamente animado.

—Ah, es estupendo... Eh... Hemos pensado lo mismo a la vez —suelta nervioso sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

—Quisiera verte hoy —responde yendo al grano y apretando los ojos, sintiéndose una mierda en general.

— _Oui...oui,_ por eso llamaba, ¿has pensado en mí... propuesta? —decide ir al grano también por que odia mucho hacer esto.

— _Oui,_ me parece perfecta, a eso me refiero con que quisiera vernos hoy en la noche —hecho bolita en el sillón de su casa.

—Pasaré por ti yo esta vez, ¿te parece bien? —responde aparcando. Francia hace una pausa y se limpia un poco la cara.

—Está bien, te prepararé la cena.

—A mí no... —se detiene antes de protestar que no le gusta su comida—. Podría... ¿Parecerme mejor? —responde inseguro. Francia frunce el ceño.

— _Quoi?_ ¿No quieres? —impaciente y de malitas, pensando que no quiere hacer esto por vez treinta.

— _Oui, oui_ —responde nervioso. El galo suspira.

—Bien.

Se tensa un poco porque realmente no sabe qué hacer.

—Entonces te espero aquí, _mon cherie..._ —carraspea—, tengo muchas ganas de verte.

—¿Ne... cesitas que traiga algo? —pregunta sin saber y se le hace un nudo en el estómago con eso de las ganas, aunque piensa que es lo correcto. Francia se lo plantea un segundo y se odia a si mismo por lo que va a contestar.

—Algo bonito... algo sensual —miserablemente.

—Algo... —repite y se sonroja—. Ehm... —vacila.

—Exactamente, algo que haga que me olvide de todo, _mon cher_ —se levanta.

— _O... K..._ —consigue decir consigue balbucear dándose fuerza a sí mismo. El galo vuelve a suspira.

—Tengo que irme.

—Ah... ¡Espera! —pide.

—Nos vemos lueg... —se detiene— _. Quoi?_

—Si tienes que llamarme llámame a este número, _si'l vous plait_ —pide.

—Ahh... bien, bien... —asiente desinteresado pensando que no va a llamarle.

—Hasta... Luego —vacila Inglaterra.

— _Au revoir_ —se despide Francia mirando al techo y luego a su teléfono, pensando en marcarle a Inglaterra... y empezando a sentir que se vuelve loco. Respira unas cuantas veces y le marca a... España.

—¡Heeeey! ¡Mira quien sigue con vida! — responde España contento.

— _Espaaaaaaaaagneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ —protesta aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poquillo.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo en las _Galias_? —pregunta tan contento.

—Estoy descompuestoooo —sigue quejándose.

—Eso oigo ¿qué ha pasado? — más serio.

—¿Te acuerdas el tipo ese que salía antes todo el tiempo y que no le importaba nada y al que le gustaba el sexo libre y la promiscuidad?

—Mmm... ¿Tú?

—Ya noooooo... —lloriquea.

—¿Como que no? —pensando que bromea.

—No sé qué me pasa, _Espagne..._ en serio —explica un poco menos lloriqueante.

—Pero espera, espera, a ver... ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

—Tengo una cita —responde.

—¿Con _Inglaterra_? —frunce el ceño.

—Waaaaaaaaaa

— _¿Francia?_ ¿Qué pasa? —alarmado.

—No es con _Angleterre._

—¿Y con quién es? —pregunta España.

—Es con _Belgique_ —susurra—. Y _Espagne,_ creo que... de verdad creo que _Angleterre_ me hizo algo.

— ¡Ah! _¡Bélgica! Bélgica_ es una chica muy dulce y te quiere mucho —España sonríe ampliamente.

—¡No me estás oyendo! —se queja—. Ya sé que es una chica muy dulce y tiene unos pechos decentes y tenía muchas, muchas ganas de que le hiciera toda clase de guarradas y yo... —aprieta los ojos.

—A mí me gusta mucho _Bélgica_ —responde España sin saber si Romano está presente o no—. ¡Oh! ¿Y se las hiciste? —emoción. Y para su tranquilidad Romano no está por ahí.

—Ese es justo el problema, _mon ami._

—¡Que picarón! —España se ríe—. Nah. No es un problema, _Inglaterra_ tiene que aprender a vivir con ello igual que tú toleras lo de _América._

—No quise tener sexo con ella.

—Ah, pero tienes que decirle a _Bélgica_ lo de _Inglaterra_ , no quiero que ella se haga ilu... —se detiene de hablar—. ¿Perdona?

—No pude, no quise, la tenía atrapada contra la puerta y no dejaba de pensar en él.

Parpadea en silencio, lo cual es increíblemente raro en España.

—Espera, espera, espera... ¿No me has dicho que la cita era hoy?

—Salimos antier también —tono neutro.

— ¡Aaah! Y decidiste respetarla en la primera cita —se ríe porque no puede creer lo otro que le está diciendo—. Pero que pillín.

—No decidí respetarla en la primera ci... _Espagne?_ ¡Ponme atención! —frustradillo. El moreno suspira.

—Perdona, es que suena increíble.

— _Espagne..._ estoy preocupado. Es que no quise, ni quiero tener sexo con ella... con ella y con… —carraspea y suelta un "nadie" tan quedito que no sé si lo escuche.

— _Francia, Francia..._ Calma... A ver... Desde que esto empezó con él... Has tenido sexo con más gente.

El galo suspira y cierra los ojos.

— _Oui._ Y cada vez es más desastroso, la última vez...

—Pero esta vez es con _Belgica,_ ella es bastante buena en ello, nada decepcionante, ya lo sabes.

—Es que no QUIERO, _Espagne._

—¿Pero por qué no quieres? Dejando de lado lo preocupante que es eso ya de por sí.

—Porque no quiero, no me apetece, no se me antoja en lo absoluto. ¿Sabes? Va a venir y ya sé que tengo que coger con ella y... voy a hacerlo, pero...

—¿Pero qué significa que no te apetece? ¡Es sexo! Tú eres la persona con la mayor libido que conozco... Una cosa es que me dijeras "es que me sabe mal" a lo que yo te diría que eres un idiota... ¿Pero que no te apetece? Eso es clínico, tío... Creo que le estas dando demasiada importancia, ya sabes que no tienes que pensar en esto que es mejor que las cosas fluyan.

—Eso pensé el día que fui —explica—. Voy, cojo con ella, lo paso bien, me largo a mi casa... el viejo _France_ de siempre.

—Eso es —España sonríe.

—La cosa es que estoy ahí y estoy todo el rato pensando en eso. Pensando en lo idiota que es _Belgique_ que se ríe todo el tiempo tontamente y que _Angleterre..._ —suelta el aire por la boca—, estoy muy jodido _Espagne._

—Estas pillado, muy, muy pillado de él, _Francia..._ necesitas relajarte.

Suspira, mirando al techo.

—Estoy muy, muy, muy, muy pillado, no recuerdo haber estado así antes.

—Es que ya te he dicho lo que creo que deberías hacer y no te gusta.

—Yo no quiero dejarle —se sienta otra vez en una silla, porque antes estaba paseando y se hace bolita.

—No, creo que él tiene que dejar a _América..._ y más después de lo que me ha contado _Prusia..._ ¿ya se ha enterado?

— _Non_ —traga saliva.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo qué no? ¡Va a fliparlo cuando se entere!

—Va a estar destrozado y... no tuve el corazón para decírselo además de que si lo hago va a creer que he sido yo... de una u otra manera.

—¿Cómo va a creer que has sido tú? ¿Qué coño va a creer? ¿Que fuiste a masturbar a _América_ mientras _Rusia_ le sodomizaba? ¡Venga, hombre!

—Es igual, no se lo he dicho yo, a mí no me toca decirle eso, que _Amerique_ lave sus propios trapos sucios.

—Pero a ti te interesa, podrían cortar por esto... quizás deberíamos sugestionar un poco a _América_ para que se lo diga.

—Yo no voy a meterme entre ellos dos. Que haga lo que quiera, estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano él va a encontrar la forma en la cual echarme la culpa, porque siempre me echa la culpa de todo.

—Está bien, no pensemos en qué pasara, enfoquémonos en lo de hoy... tú quieres a _Inglaterra,_ pero sabes que actualmente está el puto niño primero y que además ha tenido sexo con él sin ningún problema... esta misma semana.

—Fui a _London_ saliendo de casa de _Belgique_ —confiesa.

—¿... Y?

—¿Cómo coño acabé tan pillado, _Espagne_? Yo sé que me quería ahí pero me ha echado un par de veces y... —traga saliva—. Tengo que salir con _Belgique._

—Bien, yo también lo creo. Sal con ella hoy y tíratela hasta que se te olvide el mundo entero y hasta tu nombre y sé feliz.

Se queda callado un ratito, pensando que justamente es lo que se le ha ocurrido a él.

—Ojalá lo logres —añade en un susurro como un deseo de corazón.

—¡Hey! ¡Cómo que ojalá lo logre! —se pica un poquitín—. Claro que voy a lograrlo, la vez del chico del hotel fue porque estaba muy triste, ¡y antes había pasado cinco veces! —Francia picado solo, no creo que España intentara picarle en realidad. Como sea, se ríe.

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que ojalá logres olvidarle y ser feliz.

—Ahhh... No creo —responde tal cual.

—Venga, hay que ser positivos... además, venga, _Bélgica_ tiene un polvo.

—Pero si él es tan idiota como para no despedirse de mí, yo puedo ir y tirarme a la chica sin resentimientos... —murmura—. _Belgique..._ es bonita.

—Es muy bonita, tío... no se lo digas a _Prusia,_ pero es más bonita que _Hungría..._ y mucho más femenina.

Se ríe.

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago con una chica —admite.

—¡JA! ¡Esa es la actitud! —sonríe. Suspira.

—¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con _Prusse_?

—Claro, no íbamos a estar enfadados para siempre.

—¿Qué van a hacer mañana? —pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa—. Quizás podamos ir a comer. Tenemos que hablar del asunto de _Amerique et Russland_ y tengo que contarles de _Autriche_ y tú debes estar harto ya de las quejas de _Romano._

—Yo nada, él no lo sé, _Merkel_ lo tiene de rehén en el _reichtag_ , porque _Alemania_ se fue a pescar.

— _Allemagne quoi?_

—Ni idea, me pareció súper raro, pero eso fue lo que me dijo, que se había llevado a Veneciano y se habían ido al adriático a pescar.

—Pues a mí me ha hablado completamente HISTÉRICO mientras estaba con _Belgique,_ me ha gritado por diez minutos y luego me ha colgado. Si acaso estaba pescando, ha espantado a todos los peces, te lo aseguro.

España se ríe.

—No sé, pero bueno, si quieres te lo averiguo, ahora llamaré a _Prusia._

—Bien, yo voy a arreglarme y... bueno, te diría que te hablo en un rato, pero creo que voy a estar muy ocupado —se ríe un poco, sintiéndose bastante más animado—. Pero tú puedes hablarme si quieres, si no te contesto ya sabes por qué es —se ríe. España se ríe también.

—Oh, no, no, ni hablar, no quisiera interrumpirte... Además, creo que a ella le vendrá bien, hace tiempo que está demasiado enfrascada en el trabajo.

— _Mais oui,_ lo he notado... ella me ha hablado las dos veces, incluso había olvidado ya lo que era alguien tan interesado en mí.

—Basta de falsa modestia, que nos conocemos.

Se ríe

—Bueno, ya me contarás mañana como te ha ido, si es que acaso eres capaz de moverte —sigue riéndose. Francia se ríe muy complacido, sintiéndose de repente el Francia de siempre.

—A la que le va a costar trabajo moverse es a ella, quizás tenga que dejarla para ir con ustedes...

—Si se da ese caso iremos a cenar —sigue riéndose tan feliz porque, bueno, España siempre se ríe.

—Dale un beso a _Romano_ de mi parte, y saludos a _Prusse_ también.

—Está bien —sonríe—, recuerdos a _Belgica._

—Créeme... voy a darle muy buenos recuerdos a _Belgique_ —se ríe un poquito más y cuelga, mucho más tranquilo. Bravo España.

Por otro lado… Bélgica lleva veinte minutos en la sección de lencería femenina, roja como un tomate, temblando un poco y prácticamente medio taquicárdica sin poder decidirse, si no fuera porque parece una chica muy mona de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, alguien podría pensar que es un pervertido... y seguramente estaría completamente en lo cierto, al menos en parte... quince de estos veinte minutos los ha pasado planteándose como llamar a una dependienta para que le ayude, visto el éxito.

—Disculpe, señorita... ¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunta una anciana dependienta.

A Bélgica le da un ataque al corazón soltando unas bragas que tenía en las manos, dándose la vuelta sonrojada y con cara de culpable. La mujer sigue sonriéndole.

—Esas son muy bonitas y mire, tenemos esto a juego —le mira el busto con atención y los ojos semi cerrados y revuelve un poco por ahí, sacando un instante más tarde un bra de encaje a juego.

Inglaterra, que se siente en el deber moral de proteger el cuerpo de Bélgica, se cubre los pechos con los antebrazos... y cuando los toca vuelve a bajar los brazos rápidamente, sonrojándose más, completamente incómodo.

— _My... god..._

La mujer le sonríe más poniéndole a Inglaterra el bra encima de los pechos.

—¿Porque no se lo prueba?

—Que me lo... ¿qué? —escandalizado.

—Pues usted sabe que en ropa interior no hay cambios ni devoluciones. ¿Qué talla es usted? Le he sacado un B, pero estoy viendo que —le da la vuelta y le pone las manos en la espalda—. ¿Es C? Casi nunca me equivoco con esto, pero trae usted una playera tan ancha —creo que la vendedora tiene sangre española.

—Ah... hum... que... ¿qué talla? —pregunta como si le estuvieran hablando de física molecular avanzada.

— _Yes,_ su talla, _miss_ —le mira—. ¿No es usted de aquí? Quiere que... —la mujer le pasa las manos de la espalda a abajo de los pechos, hasta el esternón. Y creo que Inglaterra acaba de tener un paro cardiaco—. _Yes._ Estoy segura —le quita las manos y se gira a la ropa interior empezando a sacar prendas. Termina con varios juegos.

— _I... I... think I..._ —mareo.

—¿Está buscando algo en especial? —pregunta después de haberle dado los juegos que ya ha sacado, mirándole a la cara. Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza. Le sonríe—. ¿Que necesita?

— _I... I'm... I need... I... A man_ —responde sin poder realmente ordenar su pensamiento pidiendo más bien un dependiente masculino, pensando que se sentiría más cómoda con alguien tan perdido como ella. La mujer levanta las cejas y se le queda mirando un instante, luego sonríe.

—Oh.

Se sonroja mucho más.

— _I... I mean! No!_ _I mean!_ —grita muy nerviosa al darse cuenta.

—Creo que puedo ayudarle...

Se calla. La mujer camina hasta un anaquel y abre un cajón. Saca una caja.

—Quizás quiera mirar estos con atención.

La belga se tapa la cara con las manos.

— _Mygodmygodmygodmygodmygod_ —susurra acercándose.

—Le doy unos minutos... —la señora se aleja un poquito.

Bélgica se atreve a entreabrir los dedos y mirar, sintiéndose un completa pervertida y pensando que más le vale a ese _blooody winebastard ugly frog tosser of the hell_ estar agradecido de su esfuerzo después de esto. La mujer la mira a lo lejos. La belga le busca con la mirada y ella se acerca.

— _Yes?_

—Ehm... _actually..._ ejem... _I mean... what... what do you think?_ —pregunta muy nerviosa—. No sé qué podría... es decir...

—Pues... Eh... Este es el que más vendemos —saca uno lleno de encaje.

Bélgica se pasa una mano por el pelo intentando valorar si le gusta o no y seguramente haciendo cara de "por el amor de dios".

—Cualquiera de estos —saca otros dos—. Sería para alguien más conservador.

Esos los ve con una cara de menos desagrado y luego se siente de nuevo un pervertido, sonrojándose más.

—No es precisamente conservador —se atreve a decir y luego se tapa la boca en plan " _what the hell,_ por qué le está hablando a esa anciana de,.. Es decir, no puede hablarle de eso".

—Oh... Entonces, algo más alocado como —saca uno más—. Esto.

Y se sonroja solo de imaginarse a Bélgica con ello puesto.

—Debería probárselo —insiste.

—Esto... ¿esto es cómodo? —pregunta intentando observarlo en un modo un poco menos... más práctico—. Donde... es decir... ¿exactamente qué son estos hilos?

—¿Cómodo? —descolocada.

—¿Para qué son estas pinzas?

—Pues... — la mujer le mira en plan "¿que no es obvio?" y la belga le mira con cara de "yo sé cómo quitarles estas cosas a las mujeres y aun gracias, no sé cómo se las ponen"—. Pues... Esto se amarra as, y al poner esto... Aquí... —empieza la mujer.

—¿Cree que pueda entrar conmigo al probador y ponérmelo? —pregunta de repente a la desepserada.

—Ehhh... —descolocada—. _Yes, sure._

—¡Excelente!

Sorprendida, la mujer camina al probador. Bélgica le sigue pensando que va a tener que insistirle a la Bélgica original que NUNCA vaya a comprar en Harrod's... DE VERDAD. Entran al probador.

—Por favor, quítese la playera.

Y se sonroja un poco otra vez porque no lleva sujetador ni nada parecido... Y además hay un espejo enorme, pero aun así se la quita con los ojos cerrados, intentando cubrirse los pechos sin tocarlos de una forma ridícula. (Yeah. Inglaterra es la onda, siempre acaba metido en cosas TAN raras).

La mujer le mira y sonríe, acercándose a ella y poniéndole el sostén en tres movimientos, evidentemente sin tocarle realmente los pechos.

—Ahora acomódese.

— _What?_ —abre un ojo

—Pues... Tiene que acomodarse los pechos. Usted sabe... —mirándole algo incrédula de que no entienda a que se refiere. Bélgica parpadea.

—Co... Co... Coco... Co... Co —vacila. La mujer le mira con cara de WTF?.

—Niña por dios... —le explica con gestos. Ella se sonroja más y se mueve un poquito notando todos los roces del sostén.

—¡Por la reina! Esto es incomodísimo —se queja.

—Si es bello, tiene que ser incómodo.

— _But... How in the hell_ —Bélgica y su recién adquirida sucia lengua de pirata—, logran las mujeres aguantar esto todo el _bloody_ día!?

La mujer levanta las cejas.

—Cuida esa boca, niña... —le riñe.

Bélgica frunce el ceño dispuesta a protestar y como ya no está pensando en el tema pecho si no en el tema incomodidad, se arregla el sostén casi por intuición.

—Ni que hubiera dicho algo tan gordo.

—¡Bien! Eso es... ¿Ve como si puede?

Y debido a eso vuelve a mirarse los pechos y se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se sonroja de nuevo, porque además el sostén le queda muy bien a Bélgica... Sangra un poquito de la nariz y se limpia lo más deprisa y disimulado que puede.

—Y ahora si ¡saque el pecho, meta el culo y el abdomen, apriete las piernas, levante la cara! —la mujer sin enterarse realmente de los problemas de la belga que intenta hacer todo lo que le ha pedido de la manera más torpe. La mujer levanta una ceja—. ¿Sonría?

Parpadea y lo hace forzadamente.

— _My god,_ espero que tenga usted otras cualidades... —admite por lo bajo. La belga frunce el ceño—. ¿Quiere ver algún otro modelo?

—NO —tajante.

— _Good._ La espero afuera entonces —le hace un movimiento de cabeza y sale.

Bélgica la ve salir y se queda dentro, sola y con el espejo enorme, entrando un poco en pánico y pensando que si no hubiera pasado ayer todo el día y el resto de la semana jugando con Francia podría haber ensayado esto un poco más antes de ir a verle... decide no quitarse el sostén por que no puede imaginarse volviéndoselo a poner ella sola, así que le arranca la etiqueta y se pone la camiseta encima, saliendo del probador. La mujer le sonríe.

—¿No va a llevárselo, _Miss_?

Mira a la mujer con cara de culpable, muy sonrojada y asiente solo una vez dejando la etiqueta sobre el mostrador.

—Oh... Bien —le sonríe—. Mejor que nada, sin duda —pasa la tarjeta por el lector y le indica el precio—. ¿Va a llevar las bragas a juego?

Asiente también, sonrojándose más porque además es absurdamente caro, pero no es Suiza. La mujer se las pone en una bolsita y le indica el precio final. Vuelve a asentir con cara de "esto no va conmigo" en plan estoycomprandopescado-estoycomprandopescado-estoycomprandopescado. La dependienta le extiende la bolsita.

—Quizá podría ir al departamento de damas para comprar el resto del atuendo.

—El... ¿Resto? —le mira a los ojos con cierto pánico.

—Me refiero a un atento más apropiado para una _beautiful lady_ como usted.

—Ah... _Yes, yes,_ un vestido, _I know..._ —quitándole importancia y de pronto se muerde el labio, vacilando. La mujer asiente, esperando—. Oiga... Quizás esta pregunta le parezca un poco rara pero... Cree que haya ALGO... No sé... CUALQUIER COSA importante que deba saber sobre... Ya sabe... ¿Nosotras?

La mujer parpadea.

—¿Sobre nosotras? — se señala a sí misma y a Bélgica.

—Y _es... The woman... You know._

Ella le sigue mirando sin entender.

— _No, I don't_ — (o _don't know..._ Es decir, que no sabe de qué coño habla).

—Ehm... Verá es que... Para que se haga una idea, me crie en una casa con solo mi padre y tres hermanos mayores así que... Ya sabe, no sé... No sé mucho de estas cosas —se inventa.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas—. Y... Qué... ¿Es lo que quiere saber?

—Pues... Cualquier cosa que crea que debería saber —le mira nervioso.

—Ten cuidado y respeta tu cuerpo. No hagas nada que no quieras hacer —cual si fuera una niña de quince años. Bélgica parpadea.

—Que lo... ¿Respete?

—Pues... _Yes_ —frunce el ceño sin creer que no le entienda.

—Pero usted se refiere a... Nah, nah eso ya lo sé... Me refiero a... Déjelo —niega con la cabeza. Ella la mira sin entender—. _Thank you very much_ —asiente llevándose su bolsita directo al departamento de damas antes de hacer una parada táctica al baño para ponerse las bragas en vez de los calzoncillos que lleva, moviéndose con dificultad porque le resulta incómodo.

Lo siento es que la mujer no entiende un pimiento. Aunque igual Bélgica ni siquiera sabe qué está preguntando. Y es que la imagino en plan... "sí, claro, límpiate después de ir al baño y pídele que te toque en..." ni siquiera creo que se le ocurriera a la mujer. Y es que, claro, a eso mismo se refería ella, pero no sabe cómo explicarlo y la mujer no… es que imagina que te pregunten eso.

Pobre Inglaterra, esto que hace es muy complicado. Siempre acaba en unos berenjenales que… bueno, vamos a saltarnos como elige un vestido verde no tan bonito y casi se mata con unos zapatos de tacón alto y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto de los pantys negros.

Mientras tanto, Francia ha cocinado algo que sabe que a Inglaterra no le gusta (porque esta de malas y "no quiere pensar en él", aunque ha pensado en él todo el proceso), se ha vestido y peinado con cuidado, se ha puesto su traje favorito y está muy contento poniendo la mesa.

Después de dar vueltas durante un rato, Bélgica ha decidido que las mujeres no llevan flores a los hombres, así que ha decidido comprar un poco de vino, pero como no tiene ni idea de que ha cocinado prefiere no arriesgarse con algo tan complejo, así que elige la botella de champange más cara que encuentra en el Dutty free, una caja de bombones Godiva, porque tiene que hacer como que es Bélgica y veinte minutos en taxi más tarde, recuerda que no han quedado a ninguna hora, así que simplemente, suena el timbre. Y mientras espera que le abran, siente cosas en el estómago de la excitación y anticipación, porque quieras que no, es una cita con Francia y es como ¡Aaaaah!

Francia hace un esfuerzo por relajarse, se ve en el espejo que tiene en la entrada y abre la puerta sonriendo un poco falsamente, sintiéndose una mierda aun y... He tenido que discutir con él para que no le bese de buenas a primeras.

Bélgica le mira y se impresiona un poco, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose de golpe aun debatiéndose entre salir corriendo de puro pánico, traga saliva y sonríe un poco forzado.

— _A... llò_ —susurra histérica.

Francia le sostiene la mirada un instante, ligeramente confundido... Como si hubiera algo que se le escapara o algo diferente en ella. Parpadea y se descoloca un poco dejándola pasar en lugar de besarla. La belga baja la mirada y trastabilla un poquito con los zapatos de tacón al entrar.

—Ah... Te... He traído esto, pensé que sería de tu agrado —le tiende el champagne y los bombones... _"que no es como si quisiera agradarte o lo que sea, pero la etiqueta y todo eso, ni te creas que mereces consideración alguna, frog"_ , añade para sí misma, muriéndose de ganas de decirlo y sonrojándose más al no poder hacerlo.

— _Oh, merci beaucoup, mon cherie,_ no tenías que molestarte —toma la champaña y los bombones. Nota que la risita idiota ha desaparecido, para ser intercambiada por un precioso sonrojo. Le pone un dedo en la barbilla.

Bélgica traga saliva mirándole a los ojos medio apanicada, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dar un paso atrás y de una forma absolutamente poco creíble, sonríe y hace como que se ríe con una risa más bien nerviosa y suave que chillona. (Es decir, más como los jejeje de Prusia que los jijiji de Bélgica).

Francia parpadea, tragando saliva y frunciendo el ceño. Se acerca y le besa la mejilla una vez. Ella se tensa como un palo sonrojándose otra vez, con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin apartarse y de pronto se da cuenta que no tiene ni idea de cómo besa Bélgica.

El francés parpadea otra vez, haciéndose un poquito atrás, teniendo la imagen mental de Inglaterra haciendo algo parecido, como un flashazo en la mente. La suelta.

Ella piensa que "¡Dios mío! ¡Va a besarle!" y eso es más o menos como "sé lo que vais a haceeeer" y luego cae en la cuenta de eso y aprieta los ojos... Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina quizás aún este a tiempo de fingir una indigestión... No, no, no, tiene que quedarse y hacer que pase. Asiente con determinación para sí mismo... "¡Dios mío! ¿Y si no le besa? ¿Va a tener que hacerlo él?" se muerde el labio.

Francia da un paso atrás, mirándole de nuevo y vuelve a tener la imagen mental de Inglaterra, cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás?

Sale de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? Bien, bien —risa nerviosa que no le sale—. ¿Y tú?

Parpadea otra vez.

—Bien. Voy a... Meter esto al refrigerador y... —carraspea—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo cerve… Vino, vino.

— _Ah, oui, me... Merci beacoup_ —asiente con la cabeza.

—Siéntate, dame un minuto —le pone una mano en la espalda y luego baja un poco hasta su culo y la escolta a la sala.

Bélgica vuelve a tensarse dando un respingo al notarlo pero supone que tiene que dejarse de manera natural sin quejarse ni nada... Vuelve a tratar de reírse o algo, en lo que parece más bien un carraspeo y Francia vuelve, frustradamente, a pensar en Inglaterra.

—Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, _mon ami_ —suelta como cumplido.

Bélgica se tensa pensando que han llegado a esa parte en la que tiene que decir algo positivo, lo que le revuelve completamente el estómago, pensando la cruda realidad en plan "¿tú te has visto a ti mismo?, venga hombre, no me jodas", sacude un poco la cabeza con lo que DIRIA normalmente " _of course,_ ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de quién es el elegante de los dos" vacila.

—Ehm... Tú... _Mer... Merci..._ Tú... Te ves... Ehm... Tu casa es muy bonita —sonrojo de muerte.

—Oh... ¿Hoy no me consientes? —la detiene de la cintura y la mira a los ojos, sorprendido con el sonrojo.

—Co... Consen... ¿Tirte? —repite tensa poniéndole las manos en el pecho por si acaso tiene que apartarle, aunque no lo haría ni en un millón de años, le hace sentir mejor... y sin saber de qué rayos habla porque cuando estaban en esas Inglaterra aún estaba acicalando a Morning Star y fingiéndose muy ocupado.

— _Oui,_ que hay de lo hermoso que soy o lo buen que me veo.

Bélgica se sonroja más apartando la vista pensando en algo estilo "si serás presumido, _frog_ , pues claro que no, _you're UGLY_ ".

—Ah... Ehm... —risa nerviosa de nuevo (pero no lo ha dicho). Francia inclina la cabeza.

—¿Estas intentando una estrategia nueva? —le besa la mejilla.

—A... ¿A qué te refieres? —vuelve a mirarle tensándose un poco por el beso y porque eso significa que está notando que algo va mal.

—Me gustaban los cumplidos, _cherie_ —le besa otra vez y una más, acercándose a sus labios e Bélgica reacciona como siempre... Apretando los ojos con eso, porque de hecho Francia siempre le pide cumplidos y él nunca se los da y eso es algo que prefiere de Bélgica.

—Sí te ves bien —confiesa por fin con un sobreesfuerzo.

Francia se sorprende con los ojos apretados, pero se relaja con el cumplido, besándole la comisura de los labios sin querer. Bélgica abre los suyos un poco, buscándole como siempre y cuando se da cuenta le empuja un poco, en pánico.

—¿No ibas a poner las cosas a la nevera?

Francia que nota la reacción... FLIPA, agradeciendo el empujón, tirando los bombones al suelo.

—La, la... Ehh... _Oui_ —sin dejar de mirarla sorprendido. Bélgica se suelta del todo pasándose una mano por el pelo y lamentando el desliz, sin mirarle. Francia sigue mirándola sorprendido.

—¿Te gusta mi ropa?

La belga le mira de reojo sonrojándose más y empieza a hacer los ojos en blanco... Se detiene apretándolos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

— _Ye... oui, oui._ ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —se burla un poco intentando relajar el ambiente o algo.

—Eh... ¿Fantasma? —sale de su ensimismamiento un poquito, preguntándose a que viene eso—. Ehh... _Non, non_ —risa forzada—. Voy por algo de... Beber.

—Bien —asiente nervioso sentándose en el sofá, porque los zapatos le están destrozando los pies, acariciándose los tobillos.

Francia se mete a la cocina un poco azorado aun, en plan " _omgomgomg,_ ¿alguien más ha visto cómo es que ha abierto los labios?, justo como... ." intenta tranquilizarse paseando un poco en la cocina, sacando el vino de la cena, abriéndolo, perdiendo el tiempo en general... sale unos buenos minutillos después, con la botella en la mano y dos copas.

Bélgica para entonces se ha quitado los zapatos tratando de calmarse y convencerse que eso no significa nada, apenas si los ha abierto, quizás la Bélgica original también lo haga o incluso quizás Francia no lo haya notado siquiera, además que si besa así a más gente seguro él no es el único que tiene esa reacción... aunque lo de los halagos era un problema... trata de convencerse cuando vuelve y le saca de sus pensamientos.

Le extiende una copa con champagne y se sirve una él mismo, sentándose MUY cerca de ella pasándole una mano por atrás de los hombros, sin dejar de pensar como una letanía "nopiensesenélnopiensesenél". Le mira a los ojos y le sonríe, aunque está más nervioso que de costumbre. Bélgica tiembla un poco, tensa como una tabla y sonrojadísima, aparta la vista.

—Ehm... y... has visto las fechas de las próximas reuniones en mi casa —vacila en un susurro por sacar algún tema como Bélgica. Francia sonríe, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensando en España y en lo que le han quedado. Le mira el escote.

— _Non,_ pero quizás podamos hacer algunas reuniones extraoficiales —propone en automático.

Ella carraspea y al notar la mirada siente esa necesidad de proteger el cuerpo de Bélgica levantándose el vestido, cubriéndose más y acto seguido se reprende a si mismo cerrando los ojos. Piensa rápidamente como arreglarlo y se echa adelante esperando que vuelva a caerse solo, sacando pecho torpemente como le ha dicho la mujer en Harrod's.

Francia levanta las cejas poniendo una mano sobre la mano de Bélgica y levantando una ceja al ver el movimiento hacia adelante. Le mira.

—Hagamos un brindis.

—Me... me encantaría tener algunas reunio... —empieza a destiempo y se calla al notar la mano sobre la suya.

Francia levanta una ceja, aunque se relaja un poco, porque prefiere a Bélgica así, nerviosa y un poco torpe, a la Bélgica riendo como gallina del otro día. Además está en concreto se parece a... ¡NADIE!, se riñe a sí mismo. Se agacha a tomar su copa de la mesita de centro y luego vuelve a su lugar, abrazándola de nuevo, invadiendo por completo su espacio vital.

—Ehm... —vuelve a vacilar—. Por... ¿por qué quieres... brindar?

—Estás nerviosa —susurra sonriendo un poco divertido.

A Bélgica se le acelera el corazón y suda un poquito por la cercanía, pensando que no se ha puesto ningún perfume de chica y es idiota por ello, esperando que se le haya ido el olor del desodorante y el _after shave_ de esta mañana con el hechizo.

—No es ve... —empieza como haría siempre y se detiene a sí misma—. Ejem...quizás... un poco —se rectifica con esfuerzo. Francia se tensa un poco con la respuesta inicial, casi deseando que diga lo que estaba diciendo, traga saliva y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Por los viejos amigos?

—B-Bien —asiente porque al final no es un brindis tan vergonzoso de hecho, tomando su copa aprovechando para alejarse un poco de él.

Francia se le acerca de nuevo. Bélgica toca la copa con la de él, sin mirarle y se la toma prácticamente de un trago a ver si se relaja. El galo se ríe y mientras ella bebe de su copa, aprovecha para darle un beso en el hombro.

La belga se atraganta tosiendo, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Francia vuelve a parpadear, sorprendido, sin dejar de pensar en Inglaterra, un poco en pánico también, mirándole más o menos con los mismos ojos.

— _Quoi?_

Ella carraspea, negando con la cabeza e intenta sonreír y reír idiotamente, pero no le sale. Francia le mira con horror, abriendo un poco más los ojos al escucharle reír... a falta de cosas que hacer, se acerca y le besa en los labios un poco a la desesperada, con los labios un poco apretados.

Bélgica entra en pánico apretando también dientes y labios por la sorpresa y porque aún no ha pensado en cómo es que Bélgica va a besar. Francia se separa un poco mirándole completamente perdido, sin entender lo que pasa. Bélgica se tensa más pensando que debe parecer que ha vuelto a rechazarle, poniéndose nervioso, mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo...

—Te... te sientes... ¿bien? —nervioso también sin entender por qué.

— _O... oui, pardon..._ ha sido... inesperado —se excusa sin mirarle.

—No parecías tan preocupada la vez pasada —replica él frunciendo el ceño, porque no le gusta que rechacen sus besos.

—No, no... No estoy preocupada, es que me asustaste... —se defiende.

Francia levanta las cejas y se separa más de ella, dándole un trago largo a la copa de champagne. Ella aprieta los ojos, se sonroja, le toma del cuello de la camisa acercándole hacia si dispuesto a besarle de nuevo de una manera diferente a la habitual sin saber siquiera cual.

Y Francia le mira, acercándose a ella, intentando volver a besarle y levantando una mano en automático, poniéndola en su pecho. La belga trata de pensar en Estados Unidos tanto para besarle diferente como para darse ánimos a hacer esto, hasta que nota la mano en su pecho que es mucho más sensible que su pecho normal, quedándose paralizada y sin saber qué hacer en absoluto.

Francia le besa entonces, muy diferente a como suele besarle, pero un beso decente (y no voy a hacer toda una explicación con lenguas y demás, pero espero que se entienda). Bélgica lo agradece por que no se le va tanto la olla, improvisando un poco tímidamente. Pero Francia es Francia y nota algo MUY, MUY parecido a Inglaterra en el movimiento, quizás como cuando se besaban las primeras veces, o algo, pero abre los ojos como platos y le quita la mano del pecho, separándola del hombro y levantándose del sillón.

Bélgica se sonroja mucho llevándose las manos a la boca apretando los ojos.

— _Mon... dieu_ —la mira y realmente... realmente piensa que se le está yendo la olla.

—Tengo que... pasar al baño un momento —suplica levantándose. Francia asiente con la cabeza.

—La cena, está... podría quemarse. Ponte cómoda —sentencia dándose la vuelta y yendo a la cocina, tomando su teléfono de la mesita de entrada, sin mirarla siquiera.

Bélgica se larga al baño corriendo sin pensar que quizás la Bélgica original no sepa ni donde está. Francia entra a la cocina teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico... es decir, es que... no, no, no... Qué... esto no había pasado antes, no había pasado la última vez y no planeaba tirarse a la chica pensando que se estaba tirando a Inglaterra, era PATÉTICO. Pero ella, estaba actuando tan... pero TAN... como... ¡Inglaterra!


	19. Chapter 19

Francia marca el teléfono de España, que frunce el ceño al ver el número pero contesta.

—¿Hola?

— _Es... Espagne,_ tengo, yo... verás... —insertar un montón de palabras en Francés dichas de golpe, sin respirar, y sin que tengan real conexión alguna ni manera de entenderse.

— _¡Francia!_ ¡ _Francia,_ espera! —pide España intentando calmarle.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él, es que... está actuando sospechoso, habla como él y se mueve como él y besa como él —un poco desesperado.

—¿Quién?

— _Belgique!_

—¿Que _Bélgica_ está actuando como _Inglaterra_? _Francia,_ por favor...

Asustadillo.

—Me estoy volviendo loco, _Espagne_ —pregunta/declaración.

—Tienes que calmarte un poco e intentar no pensar en él… No se le parece en nada.

—Es que yo lo sé, te juro _Espagne_ , te juro que yo... no estoy pensando en él a propósito. De hecho todo lo contrario, no quiero pensar en él pero ella está... —traga saliva sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—Ya sé que es difícil, estás muy enamorado de él y es difícil quitártelo de la cabeza, pero...

— _Non, non,_ es que esto... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—, ¿crees que...? _Espagne_ , es que _non!_ No puede ser que yo... _NON!_

—Yo creo que es normal que no puedas quitártelo de la cabeza ni aun queriendo.

—¿Te ha pasado eso con _Romano_?

—¿Pensar en él con alguien más? Sí.

—Verlo en alguien más, _Espagne,_ VERLO en alguien más.

—Mmm... No, eso no... _Veneciano_ se le parece un poco en algunas cosas pero...

— _Espagne,_ es que no estoy pensando en él, estoy... Alucinando. Ella se está moviendo un poco como él, está vacilando como él, y está sonrojada como él...

—¿Has tomado algún vino raro o algo? calma, calma.

— _Non!_ He tomado una copa de _champagne_ que trajo ella pero... —frunce el ceño—. ¿Crees que me haya drogado o algo para que...? ¡Oh, venga, no necesitas drogarme para que me acueste con alguien!

—¡No! además ella no haría eso... además si fuera eso tendrías más deseo sexual, no alucinaciones.

Se queda callado.

— _Espagne,_ ¿qué coño me pasa? es... —empieza un ratillo después.

—Que estás enamorado... es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Y jodido —bufa.

—Pues sí...además es un poco triste para ella.

—Y para todos, _Espagne_ , porque antes no hubiera planeado enamorarme de ella, pero podía haber tenido sexo con ella sin sentirme... —aprieta los ojos—. ¡Esto es _estupide_!

—Relájate y cuéntale lo que pasa —pide él.

—¿Que le... cuente? —levanta las cejas.

—Sí, más vale que ella lo sepa... aunque puede que entonces no quiera acostarse contigo —valora.

—No quiero yo acostarme con ella, así que en realidad no me importa.

—Mmmm... Bueno, pero no seas muy duro... puede que ella sí quiera.

Suspira.

— _Oui, oui,_ ya lo sé —sonríe por primera vez en la llamada—. Eh, que no soy _Prusse._

—Cierto, cierto —se ríe. Él se ríe también.

—Voy a salir con ella otra vez.

—Bien —asiente.

—Esto es absurdo —se ríe un poco—, quizás podríamos omitir esta conversación de nuestras vidas para siempre —susurra riendo aun—. _Adieu._

Bélgica regresa del baño descalza y con el pelo un poco mojado habiéndose concienciado en cambiar el orden a las acciones durante el beso y la intensidad, así que destinara menos tiempo a lo que más le gusta y viceversa, así será como el peor beso que pueda... aunque eso es un poco contraproducente para sus fines. Francia regresa unos instantes más tarde, mirándole y sonriéndole.

— _Pardon, mon cher..._ es que... —suspira—.Tengo un problemita.

—¿Un problemita? —pregunta medio desinteresado en plan "esto no ha pasado".

—Verás, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te conté la vez pasada? —se mete las manos a las bolsas del pantalón y camina hasta sentarse junto a ella, si es que está sentada o... donde estaba sentada antes si no.

—Ehm... ¿qué de todo exactamente? —pregunta porque es muy posible que no tenga ni idea de hecho, mirándole sentarse a su lado, poniendo las manos en sus rodillas, recatadamente. Francia toma la copa y le da un trago.

—Hablo de... que estoy enamorado de alguien. Es difícil hacer esto contigo, porque —traga saliva—, es que no dejo de pensar en él, ¿sabes?

Y se atraganta, carraspea, se sonroja, sonríe, se sorprende, traga saliva... todo a la vez.

—A... ¿ah?

Francia gira la cara hacia ella gracias al concierto y la mira.

—Lo sé, sé que no debería decírtelo pero... —suspira otra vez—. Es que...

Se da un par de golpes en el pecho recobrando la compostura aparentemente, muy solemne, pero sonrientito como idiota sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Y cómo... como es eso? —pregunta y aprieta los ojos reprendiéndose a si misma por preguntar eso.

—¿Cómo es _quoi_?

—Quiero decir... ¿cómo hacemos que le olvides?

Francia hace carita desconsolada, y luego cierra los ojos.

—No deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira de reojo.

—Es solo que... me lo has recordado de repente y... —carraspea y se pasa una mano por el pelo con los ojos cerrados aun—. Porque _non_ , porque tú y yo quedamos de venir aquí a divertirnos y esto no entra en esa descripción... —explica y entreabre los ojos, mirándola de reojo—, y yo debería poder hacer esto... —murmura entre dientes.

—Pues... no sé qué quieres que te diga, yo creo que deberías olvidarte de él, eso lo haría todo más fácil y divertido —responde tajante, pero con cierto tono de tristeza muy sutil.

—Fácil seguro, pero no... Es que... —traga saliva y niega con la cabeza—. Dejemos de hablar de mí.

—Creo que alguien a quien le da lo mismo que estés aquí, no estoy segura que te quiera tanto —añade con el corazón apretado—. Aunque si no quieres hablar de ello... si te he recordado a él debe ser que cada vez te agrado más —se atreve a decir según ella burlándose, pero intentando que no suene así, si no atrevido. Francia le mira desconsoladillo con eso y frunce el ceño.

—Creo que tú no tienes idea de quien me quiere o quién no —responde muy a la defensiva, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Bélgica se tensa un poco pensando que quizás ha hecho un comentario demasiado personal para ser la belga.

—Tienes razón —le cuesta mucho decirle—. No hablemos de él, eso no hará que le olvides.

— _Oui,_ omítelo de esta conversación, él no tiene nada que ver... esto es únicamente una noche divertida —recupera la compostura sonriendo. Ella sonríe un poco también.

—¿Y qué haremos para divertirnos? —pregunta estúpidamente pero un poco nerviosa aun, por sacar un tema. Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Tú qué crees que vamos a hacer para divertirnos? —se le acerca de nuevo y vuelve a besarla, con los ojos abiertos, hundiendo la mano en su pelo largo. Volviendo a ponerle una mano en el pecho, tratando por todos los medios de no pensar en Inglaterra.

Bélgica se esfuerza esta vez porque su beso sea diferente, diferente, de manera que es hasta forzado. Francia está tan ocupado en no pensar en Inglaterra, que le besa distraídamente, pensando en el fondo que esta chica besa bastante mal y que en realidad, la vez pasada lo hacía mejor. La magrea un poco más y luego se le separa lentamente.

Bélgica se queda un poco tensa esperando el resultado... parece que esta vez ha funcionado, aunque ha sido bastante frío y aburrido, pero... Francia le mira, en absoluto perdido ni excitado, ni siquiera interesado, intentando también ver el resultado... especialmente porque ella no parece haber reaccionado en absoluto al beso.

La belga sonríe forzadamente medio por compromiso, muriéndose de ganas de burlarse de él en plan "pffff menuda birria de beso, _frog_ ". Francia frunce el ceño, parpadeando fastidiado porque esto NO está saliendo bien, apanicándose de nuevo por pensar que Inglaterra le ha descompuesto. Se separa del todo.

—¿Tienes... hambre?

— _Oui_ —responde agradecido del cambio de tema, pensando también que esto no funciona y es un problema. Recuerda el tema de los halagos—. Vaya que ese ha sido un buen beso —miente haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar sarcástico.

El galo le extiende una mano para que se la tome, pensando que el otro día funcionaban mejor y ella parecía mucho más complacida de pasar tiempo con él que esta vez. Se pregunta por un instante si Bélgica no estará intentando hacerle quedar en ridículo en venganza a lo que ha pasado la última vez. La jala para que se levante y la toma de la cintura.

Bélgica se sonroja acelerándosele el corazón y cortándosele la respiración cuando hace eso, como cada vez que lo hace. Francia le mantiene abrazado con fuerza, mirándole a los ojos, le sonríe... pensando en lograr que la belga le bese bien porque ¡SI!

—Ese no fue un buen beso, _cherie_ —susurra, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo, cerrando los ojos y besándole bien, pensando en Inglaterra esta vez.

Bélgica lo intenta, de verdad que lo intenta y falla miserablemente, abrazándole del cuello por que no llega ya que Bélgica es demasiado baja, derritiéndosele el cerebro. (Lo siento, es que… es el orgullo de Francia y...) Y Francia cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, derritiéndosele el cerebro también como si hubiera apretado un botón, de manera prácticamente instantánea y con mucha, mucha, muchísima fuerza, perdiéndose por completo por unos largos segundos, hasta que se queda sin aire, le toca la mejilla y la encuentra demasiado suave. Abre los ojos y cae en la cuenta de en donde están, separándose de la chica, con un empujón demasiado, demasiado bestia, que la tira en el sillón.

Bélgica recobra el conocimiento cuando caen al sillón, sintiéndose sumamente débil físicamente, mirando Francia asustado.

— _Angleterre_ —es lo único que es capaz de susurrar Francia, mirando a la chica con la misma cara de susto. Ella sigue mirándole unos instantes absolutamente paralizado, pálido, negando un poco con la cabeza.

—Cre... Cre... Tengo que irme —sentencia levantándose. Francia le mira con ojos desorbitados y su cerebro hace sola la conexión pensando que la ha de haber ofendido o algo, sin entender bien que pasa, ni pensando bien lo anterior.

—Espera...

Bélgica sigue en pánico, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan idiota de no detenerse, de no practicar, pensando que todo esto es un absoluto desastre, poniéndose los zapatos para irse lo más deprisa posible.

—Espera, _Belgique_ , espera —le pone una mano en el hombro, flipando aun—. Estás... _Quoi..._ No te vayas —escupe casi en una súplica. Ella le mira notando la fuerza de Francia sobre su hombro, dándose cuenta que ahora es mucho más débil que él.

— _Wha... Quoi?_

El galo le mira a los ojos aterrorizado aun y frunce el ceño con el " _what_ "

—Cena, quédate, _s'il vous plait._ Iremos a tu ritmo —susurra.

Bélgica se relame mirándole, sin poder creerlo. Francia le mira y el corazón, que tiene desbocado desde el fin del beso, le late un poco más fuerte, sin entender realmente lo que pasa, pero empezando a pensar que... Hay algo muy raro aquí.

Ella piensa que el disfraz es perfecto y que ese sólo ha sido un pequeño error, quizás no está todo perdido, le está pidiendo que se quede de una forma bastante desesperadilla.

—E-Está bien —susurra apartando la vista. Francia le mira y sonríe un poco aliviado sin saber porque.

—Bien.

La belga se incomoda un poquito, sonriendo sutilmente sin poder evitarlo.

—Voy a calentar —susurra sin dejar de mirarle y al pasar junto a ella le acaricia la mejilla como se la acariciaría a Inglaterra, pasándole una mano por el pelo.

La chica se sonroja un poco tensándose pero no deja de sonreír. Él le sonríe también mirándole a los ojos directamente y luego se gira a la cocina, casi corriendo.

Bélgica se queda en la sala pensando que tiene que arreglar esto de alguna forma... ¡Se le ha ido la olla! ¡Francia ha susurrado su nombre! Lo sabrá... Debe sospecharlo mucho, mucho, mucho, quizás pueda hacerle dudar si le manda un mensaje desde su teléfono mientras esté presente. Francia lo que hace es sacar su teléfono y marcarle a España. Éste le contesta extrañado.

—¿Francia?

—Es... Es él, o... Es algo así, _Espagne!_ —casi escupe pasándose la mano por el pelo, flipando aun y procesando.

—¿Qué es él? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Ella! Es... ¡Él! ¡El beso!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Nadie en el mundo me besa así!

—¿Pero quién te ha besado?

—¡Él! ¡Ella! _Belgique!_

—¿ _Bélgica_ te beso como _Inglaterra_?

— _Oui!_

—Pero no puede ser, ella besa mucho mejor que _Inglaterra_ —replica.

—¡Ella NO besa mucho mejor que _Angleterre_! —le discute—. En lo absoluto y me ha besado exactamente igual que él, _Espagne..._ ¡No son alucinaciones mías, pasa algo raro!

—Pero... Estas seguro, seguro de que... No sé qué decirte, _Francia._ Sigues pensando mucho en él.

—¿A cuántas personas crees que he besado en mi vida?

—No me hagas responder a eso.

— _Angleterre..._ Es... Especial. Nadie más me besa así, nadie hace lo que él. Tú quizás.

—¿Qué es lo que crees? ¿Qué _Inglaterra_ se ha disfrazado para ir y besarte? No creo que hoy por hoy tenga ninguna necesidad de hacer eso.

—No tengo idea, pero... _Cher!_ ¡Hablo en serio! Es... No sé qué es, pero _Belgique_ no besa así.

— ¿No será que tú quisieras que fuera él y te lo estás imaginando?

Se queda callado.

— _Non!_ Es... No puede ser, nadie me besa así, ¿cómo es que no me crees?

—Te creo, te creo, pero... No tiene sentido, es decir... ¿Le has tocado? ¿Has visto si sus pechos son reales? ¿Si lleva una peluca?

— _Non!_ Es ella... Es que... _Espagne..._ —perdido.

— _Francia,_ yo quiero creerte, pero lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

—Es que es un beso. Dime... ¿Alguien te besa como lo hace _Romano_? —desconsuelo.

—Sí, es que eso lo entiendo, _Francia_ pero... No sé qué decirte.

—Es que yo no entiendo que pasa —admite.

— ¿Le has dicho que estás pensando en él? —pregunta de la nada aparentemente.

— _Oui_ — se recarga en la isla.

— ¿Y que ha dicho ella?

—Que debería olvidarle.

— ¿Y tú crees que _Inglaterra_ te diría eso?

Se lo piensa.

— _Oui._

—¿Sí? —parpadea.

— _Oui_ —admite en un susurro—. Eso querría. Da lo mismo.

Ahora España es el desconsolado.

—Pero... ¡Vale, oficialmente es un capullo y voy a partirle la boca!

— _Non! Cher,_ da lo mismo eso, hablo de _Belgique._

—No, no, ya lo sé, yo tampoco soy _Prusia_ , pero me enciende la sangre.

—No lo dice en serio —le defiende.

—Pues no debería bromear con eso.

—Tampoco es broma. ¿Podemos volver a lo otro?

—Sí, sí... ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—Ven a verla si no me crees.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que le preguntes cosas que solo _Bélgica_ sepa o cosas así... Oh, tío, en otro tiempo sabes que me habría apuntado encantado a un _menage_ , pero...

Francia se ríe un poco.

—¡Hablo de verla! Bueno, como quieras, es solo...

—Es que... Es tu cita, _Francia_ , ¿no será incomodo? Para ella digo.

—Pues... No sé si... Quizás puedas venir e irte, ¡solo quiero saber si estoy loco o _non_!

—Mmm... Bueno, si estás tan desesperado quizás pueda venir a tomar un café, demostrarte todo lo belga que es ella y... Luego retirarme discretamente al cuarto de invitados a dos velas...

—No me llames desesperado —protesta sonriendo—. Como quieras, solo digo... Que ya me tengo que ir, ya está lista la comida.

—La próxima vez podrías montar una cita doble y al menos me traigo a _Romano._

—Tráete a _Romano_ si quieres...

—Mmmm... Quizás puedas invitarla a salir a tomar un helado después de cenar y encontrarnos de casualidad en _Champs Elysses._

—Bien, eso suena bien... No estaba especialmente emocionada después del beso, planeaba irse —sonríe.

—Supongo que eso será un poco menos invasivo que presentarnos en tu casa por las buenas —sonríe también. Francia sonríe mucho. Acuérdate, pregúntale cosas que solo _Bélgica_ sepa hacer... Pídele que te ayude a cocinar —se ríe.

—Oh... _Non,_ ¡eso sería un golpe bajo! —se ríe—. Pero apreció mi cocina, _merci_ , no creo necesitar que la desarme. Nos vemos al rato. ¿Te he dicho cuando te quiero?

—Nunca me lo dices lo suficiente —España fingiendo drama—. ¡Hasta luego!

— _Adieu!_ —cuelga y regresa a la sala con la sopa en las manos.

Bélgica, que no sabe porque misterioso motivo sigue en el sillón, se ha pasado el ultimo rato tratando de buscar un mensaje que mandarle a Francia mientras está ahí presente para que no sospeche, guarda el teléfono rápidamente.

—Oh... ¡Sigues ahí! ¡Ven acá! Lo siento, me han llamado —de mucho mejor humor.

—Pareces... Sorprendido de mi presencia siendo que tú me pediste expresamente que me quedara —responde poniéndose de pie sobre los zapatos de tacón y trastabillando un poquito otra vez.

—Ehhh... —le mira caminar—. En lo absoluto, _cherie_ —se le acerca y le abraza de nuevo de la cintura. Ella se tensa mirando la mano con cierto pánico, sonrojándose un poco, trata de volver a reírse—. Me alegra que te hayas quedado —admite sinceramente.

—Ehm... Yo... Ehm... Y... _Oui, merci..._ Es decir... Me... Hum —se calla pensando "ni te creas que me he quedado por tí, _frog_ , ni siquiera por tu comida que no me gusta, es que a estas horas no hay... Transporte, eso y ya que insististe tanto no sería digno de un gentleman irse". Francia sonríe.

—Te has sonrojado.

— _Quoi?_ — se sonroja más.

—Estas roja como una cereza —indica.

— ¡No es...! Es que hace un poco de calor aquí... Creo que son las medias —responde rectificándose. Francia se ríe.

—Sentémonos.

Bélgica se suelta frunciendo el ceño, con ganas de refunfuñar... Se va directa a su sitio habitual pero se detiene a si misma yendo al de Francia como si no supiera donde tiene que sentarse. Francia le sigue, sin objetar el lugar donde se va a sentar.

—Cuéntame algo, _cherie._

— ¿Algo como qué? —pregunta con desinterés.

—No me acabaste de contar como hacer chocolate la vez pasada.

—Ah... Mmm —se tensa un poco porque no sabe ni donde se quedaron—. Bueno, ya sabes... Ejem... ¿Arreglaste tus problemas con _Allemagne_? —cambia de tema. El galo levanta una ceja.

— _Oui,_ quería hablar mal de _Angleterre_ en realidad, creo que vamos a discutir el cómo eliminar la libra —se encoge de hombros.

Le mira fijamente porque sabe perfectamente que no es eso lo que le dijo Alemania, pero no sabe que tanto sabe Bélgica del asunto.

— _Oui,_ me parece una idea excelente, ya debería dejarse de tradiciones y meterse en la comunidad económica del todo —sentencia como cree que lo haría Bélgica. Francia vuelve a levantar las cejas y sonríe, aunque un poco descolocado.

— _Oui._ Ya sabes como es. Por cierto, _cherie_ , ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a hacer el postre?

—A... ¿A hacer el postre? —se tensa—. ¿Que acaso planeas hacer cocinar a tus invitados?

— _Mais Oui,_ ¿por qué _non_?

—P-Pues se supone que son... Invitados —le mira. Él parpadea sonriendo.

—Era una broma, en realidad... Saldremos a comer un helado y a admirar a la ciudad más hermosa del mundo.

Bélgica le mira, pensando que se ha salvado de cocinar... Venga, no es que cocine mal pero... Ejem... Bueno, el caso es que gracias al cielo se ha salvado, aunque tener que andar con esos zapatos…

—Es una pena, hago unos gofres con chocolate deliciosos —responde confiado.

—Quizás puedas hacer unos mañana en la mañana, para el desayuno —le cierra un ojo y vuelve a tensarse un poco.

—Quizás... —responde sin mirarle pensando que quizás pueda huir antes o algo y luego nota que no le ha dicho nada de la cena, suspira con cansancio—. Aunque no son nada comparados con esto —sonríe... _"porque esto es una mierda como una catedral y no me gusta"_ añade para sí. Francia se ríe.

—Y no has visto el platillo principal —le mira a los ojos sonriendo malignamente.

—¿Cuál es? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Cerdo en salsa de melocotón, una de mis especialidades —sonríe—. Recuerdo que te encanta — miente, claro.

—Cualquier cosa que tú hagas me encanta —sonríe falsamente... _"me encanta hasta dejarme paralizado y medio muerto y me tienen que llevar al hospital con una severa indigestión",_ añade para sí. El francés se levanta.

—Y eso que no has visto mis nuevas técnicas —se ríe tomando los platos vacíos de sopa y llevándoselos a la cocina. Bélgica se sonroja por eso sobreentendiendo... Francia trae los platos servidos muy bonitos como en esos restaurantes caros, la belga traga saliva.

—Tienen un aspecto estupendo —comenta... _"para el vómito",_ añade para sí, cada vez con más facilidad, pensando que esto es como cuando tiene que ser educado con él porque están en un acto público.

—Entonces, _mon cherie,_ explícame lo de los chocolates —sonríe un poco descolocado con tanto cumplido. Ellla se incomoda de nuevo.

—No es como que tú no sepas como hacerlos —replica—. Además, ¿te crees que voy a contarte mis trucos?

— ¿Por qué no? —levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Porque entonces sabrías tanto como yo —sonríe retándole.

— ¡Sé tanto como tú!

—Tú no haces el mejor chocolate del mundo —orgullos.

—Lo haría si quisiera... ¡Con una receta _Suisse_!

—El chocolate suizo ni siquiera es un digno adversario, o estarías preguntándole a _Suisse_ como hacerlo, no a mí —confiada, con un gesto de desinterés.

—Vale, vale... Seria con TU receta belga —le señala—. Pero aun así podría hacer mejor chocolate que tú —le cierra un ojo, sonriendo.

— _Of c..._ —se detiene a si mismo con mucho esfuerzo, llevándose las manos a la boca porque se estaba dejado llevar por la conversación y Francia, y olvidando el mundo—. Es posible, tú cocinas mejor que nadie —responde bajando la vista al plato pensando que discutir así no es justo y no tiene gracia. Francia le señala.

—Claro que po... —se detiene al registrar lo que acaba de oír, dándose cuenta de que él se había dejado llevar (también) como cuando discute con Inglaterra y que la respuesta no es ni remotamente satisfactoria.

Bélgica le mira un momento y vuelve a bajar la vista comiendo en silencio. A Francia se le borra la sonrisa y le mira a la cara, frunciendo un poco el ceño, considerando que Inglaterra nunca le diría eso... Se le cae un poco el mundo ya que por un momento se había ilusionado mucho al pensar... No sé qué, con esta chica. Ella juega un poco con su comida sin mirarle.

Aprovechando que no le mira baja una mano sin dejar de comer en silencio y vibra el teléfono de Francia, éste lo saca y mira el mensaje.

 _"I'm in Buckingham again... Best wishes from the Queen"_

Parpadea y sonríe un poco bobamente al teléfono, dispuesto a contestar, pero luego recuerda que entonces, Bélgica es Bélgica y él... Está volviéndose loco.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Malas noticias? —pregunta Bélgica medio desinteresado al notar que mira el teléfono.

—Ehh... No en realidad —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Es solo... —suspira dejando el teléfono en la mesa sin contestar—. Creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

— ¿Loco? _Porquoi?_ —le mira

—Voy a marearte con lo mismo otra vez... ¿Algún día te ha pasado que no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien? —niega con la cabeza—. Es grosero de mi parte

Bélgica traga saliva, nerviosa, sintiéndose culpable.

—Pero... Creía que estábamos... No sé, pasándolo bien y todo eso —responde en un tono indefinido.

—Yo te lo advertí desde el principio _Belgique_ , yo te dije... —se excusa. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no estas con él si tanto piensas en él y tanto le quieres?

—Es... Complicado

—Sí, es complicado aceptar que no te quiere, pero sabes, yo sí estoy aquí, ¡mírame! —responde con un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Quién dice que no me quiere?

—Yo lo digo, ¿por qué ibas a estar aquí si no? —pregunta furiosa.

—¡Es complejo! —responde de mal humor mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tú lo haces complejo, no quieres ver lo evidente! —frustrada porque esto es un desastre y no quiere hacer esto y no quiere discutir y todo es una mierda.

—¿Qué es lo evidente? —pregunta con voz controlada mirándola a los ojos, las orejas rojas.

—Que yo te estoy dando una oportunidad de nuevo, mientras él te está despreciando y al parecer estoy perdiendo el tiempo otra vez —tiembla.

—Yo nunca te dije que quería una oportunidad —la mira a los ojos.

—Pero... Pero tú la... _Bloody hell!_ —grita histérica. Francia abre los ojos como platos, descolocado un segundo y luego los entrecierra, levantándose.

—¡Tú! — abre la boca y la cierra otra vez sin saber de qué acusarle.

Ella se lleva las manos a la boca al notar lo que ha dicho, con los ojos muy abiertos. Francia le da la vuelta a la mesa.

— ¡Tú! _Quoi..._ Es... —le mira a los ojos.

Y cuando Bélgica reacciona, sale corriendo hacia el otro lado de la mesa, quitándose los zapatos para salir al pasillo y de la casa corriendo.

— _Non! NON!_ —corre tras ella y la alcanza a tomar del brazo en la puerta. Bélgica trata de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas... que no son muchas ahora.

— _Leave me! Leave me!_

—No te vayas... _Angleterre, s'il vous plait!_ —le abraza, aprisionándolo contra la puerta cerrada. Ella tiembla hiperventilando sin saber qué hacer, con el corazón desbocado—. ¿Por qué huyes? —pregunta sin soltarle.

—Tú no tenías... Yo no... No me mires —llora tapando la cara de Bélgica con las manos. Francia le abraza bien abrazado, acariciándole la espalda.

— _Angleterre..._ —susurra.

— _No! No! Leave me!_ —sigue pidiendo sacudiéndose, intentando apartarle, con las manos en la cara.

— _Non,_ no voy a dejarte ir —sigue abrazándole con fuerza, aprovechando que tiene más fuerza que el ahora. Él solloza.

— _Please…_

—No puedes irte, merezco una explicación y... —le besa la cabeza—. ¿Qué coño hiciste con _Belgique_?

— _Bollocks!_ —protesta otra vez y se deja caer a ver si puede escaparse por debajo ya que no puede apartarle. Francia la sostiene y la abraza de la espalda, agachándose un poco y poniéndole una mano atrás de las rodillas. La levanta—. ¡Eh! —protesta soltándose la cara, sonrojada... Pataleando.

—Deja de moverte —le riñe.

—¡Suéltame! —protesta sin detenerse.

—¡Basta! —le pide—. Vas a lastimarte y a lastimarme.

—¡Me da igual! —sigue muy, muy, muy nerviosa.

—¿De qué quieres huir? —pregunta haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para que no se le caiga. Bélgica se detiene.

—¡De ti!

—¿Por? —le mira a los ojos.

—¡No debías ver esto! —vuelve a cubrirse la cara—. No debías saberlo.

Se gira hacia la sala y camina hacia el sillón, con ella a cuestas. Bélgica sigue cubriéndose la cara. La baja al sillón y se sienta junto a ella, sin soltarle.

—Tengo que irme —susurra.

— _Non_ —niega con la cabeza—. Tienes que explicarme.

— _What the hell_ no entiendes? —protesta frustrada. Francia traga saliva procesando.

—Discúlpame por sorprenderme... Pero...

Bélgica aprieta los ojos, frustrada, echándose para atrás en el sillón, con las manos en la cara.

—Tu "disfraz" es... Sensacional —admite, y sigue un poco en shock.

— _Is a bloody Spell_ —responde.

—Eso espero... Aunque aún no estoy seguro de estar soñando —parpadea mirándole y se ríe de repente, de nervios—. Debo estar soñando.

— _Yes,_ vete a dormir, mañana lo veras todo mucho más claro —responde mirándole de reojo. El galo se ríe un poco más.

—Es que cada vez que pienso que lo he visto todo... —se pasa la mano por el pelo, enredándoselo.

—Por eso, tú te vas a dormir, yo me voy a mi casa y aquí no ha pasado nada —se levanta. Francia le toma de la cintura y la sienta de nuevo.

— _Non._

Bélgica detesta, DETESTA, no tener fuerza, volviendo a cubrirse la cara.

— _Angleterre... Non._ ¡No puedes irte y que hagamos como que no ha pasado nada! _Mon dieu..._ Si eres _Belgique._

—Solo me veo como ella... Obviamente no lo soy o no lo habrías notado.

—A eso me refiero —le pasa una mano por el pelo y piensa que esto es SUPER raro—. No entiendo.

Se tensa cuando le pasa la mano, soltándose la cara y mirándole.

—No sé qué es lo que no entiendes, hice un hechizo y ahora me veo como ella.

—Eso si lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es que... Pretendías con ello.

—Pues lo mismo que pretendía cuando le dije a ella que te invitara a salir... Y la destrozaste, ¿sabes? No quiso saber nada de ti.

Francia se muerde el labio.

—No parecía tan triste cuando hablo conm... —se detiene—. Eras tú —le mira. Él aparta la mirada—. ¡Estaba esperándote! Y pensando en ti y me sentí mal de quedar con ella y eras TÚ! ¿Forzándome a hacerlo? —le mira desconsolado.

—Tú tenías que olvidarte —vuelve a cubrirse la cara. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Y para eso querías que... ¿Me fuera con alguien a quien realmente no le importo? — parpadea mirándole.

—Podías importarle, ¡tú le gustas!

—¡A todos! Ella quiere sexo, _Angleterre._ No le importa que este enamorado de alguien más, ¡solo quiere divertirse! —frunce el ceño.

—¡Claro que le importa, por eso no quiso venir hoy!

—No quiso venir ho... —abre los ojos—. ¡Hablaste con ella!

— _Of course!_ ¡Mi primera idea fue que ella misma viniera!

—¿Me estas consiguiendo a alguien con quien acostarme? —se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Estoy consiguiéndote alguien que ocupe mi lugar —responde con crudeza. Él le mira.

—Y tú que crees que...

— _Of course!_ —responde antes de que acabe la frase negando con la cabeza.

— _Non!_

—¡Claro que sí! no seas ridículo —le mira.

—Si no te conociera bien... —susurra mirándole. Ella le mira también—. Podrías destrozarme —susurra con suavidad e inclina la cabeza.

— _What?_

—Vamos a conseguirle alguien a _France_ para que me deje en paz con _Amerique_ —explica.

—¡NO!

—He dicho si no te conociera bien —sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—Sólo empecé contigo porque creí que sería más sencillo —esconde la cara entre las manos, apoyándose sobre las rodillas sollozando un poco.

Francia frunce el ceño entendiendo y pensando en la poción de olvidar y en que planeaba hacérsela tomar a América también, le pasa una mano por los hombros y la atrae hacia sí.

—Siempre me sale mal —sigue sollozando sin poder oponerse. Le acaricia la espalda—. Y ahora... esto es tan ridículo —se aparta recobrando la compostura, orgulloso.

—¿Por qué es ridículo? —pregunta sincero.

—¡Mírame! —pide—. Es...

— _Belgique_ no es ridícula —le mira.

—No estoy hablando de ella... —se levanta y Francia se levanta también.

—Pero eres tú y has venido por mí y... _Non_ , no puedes irte.

—¡No he venido por ti!

Le toma de la cintura. Ella intenta apartarle otra vez y Francia le acerca, levantando una mano poniéndosela en el cuello, besándole. Bélgica se deshace, porque además antes le ha dicho todo eso de que no le quiere y le ha costado mucho y Francia siente muy extraño al besarle a él... sin ser él realmente, cerrando los ojos después de un par de segundos, solo sintiéndole.

Un rato después, cuando ya se ha olvidado de todo el asunto y de lo que ha pasado se separa.

—Nadie, NADIE me besa como tú.

Y se sonroja. El galo inclina la cabeza a un lado y abre los ojos.

—Y nadie se sonroja como tú.

—No estoy sonrojado —protesta. Francia se ríe—. _My god!_ —sigue protestando y luego le mira—. ¡Esto es un infierno!

—Mmmmm —le mira y no puede evitar sonreír—. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

La belga se separa, se mete las manos bajo la falda y se quita los pantys.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Que eras tú —le mira divertido quitarse las medias.

—Detesto estas cosas —protesta—. Préstame unos pantalones

—Te cambio unos pantalones por un helado —le sonríe.

— _What?_ —le mira.

—Un helado, quiero ir por un helado —le sonríe.

—Tengo que volver a _London_ para deshacer el hechizo —responde.

—Planeabas pasar la noche aquí, no veo cuál es tu prisa —sonríe.

—Pero... ¡ahora no! es decir... ¡tú no tenías que saberlo! ya habría sido bastante malo entonces.

—Habría sido una pesadilla, y me habría dado cuenta... Realmente crees que puedo... —le mira—. Imposible.

—¿Imposible? ¡Mi disfraz es perfecto!

—Pero yo contigo no tengo sexo con la envoltura... Yo hago...

Y el rostro de Bélgica se sonroja mucho en plan BLUSH!

—¿Que acaso tú no... Haces lo mismo? —le mira sonriendo.

Y da un paso atrás sonrojándose más si acaso es posible... y si no, sacando humo de las orejas.

— _Wh...wa... wawawa..._

Francia sonríe más acercándosele. Ella da otro paso atrás, encontrándose la mesa. El galo pone una mano a cada lado de ella en la mesa y ella echa para atrás la espalda cuanto puede. Le pone una mano en un pecho, Bélgica contiene la respiración bajando la vista a su mano.

Sonríe. Ella traga saliva mirándole otra vez.

—Esto... esto no...

— _Non?_

— _Be... Belgium..._

— _Quoi avec Belgium?_

—Pues... no... hum...

Se ríe un poco y la besa. Bélgica vuelve a devolverle el beso pensando que está jugando con él o algo así.

* * *

 _Cómo volver loco a un francés, tesis doctoral por Lord United Kingsom of Great Britain and Northenr Ireland ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	20. Chapter 20

El galo se separa un rato después.

—Me gustas más con cejas y _Big Ben._

—Tengo que volver a _London_ —repite.

—Vamos por un helado —pide.

—Pero no quiero salir así —aprieta los ojos.

—Podrías tomarme de la mano en la calle y besarme sin ningún peligro —le mira ilusionado. Bélgica parpadea mirándole, él le sonríe. Se muerde el labio.

— _But..._

— _Quoi?_ Solo yo sabría que eres tú realmente.

—No soy... no... Es... —y mira las medias con recelo.

—Eres tú, en otro forro. Como si fueras disfrazado —le acaricia la mejilla—. Sin NINGÚN riesgo para ti.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Quizás sería mejor disfrazarme de cualquiera, no de ella.

—Mejor aún seria que quisieras salir sin disfraz, pero esto es lo que hay —le toma la mano.

—¡No es una cuestión de querer, _frog_! —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Pudieras, pudieras —sonríe. Ella mira los pantys de reojo otra vez y se va a por ellos.

—Te juro, te juro que los detesto.

—Lo sé, son muy, muy incomodos —admite. Ella se sienta en el sillón, poniéndoselos.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Eso me han dicho —le mira y sonríe.

Bëlgica frunce el ceño empezando a ponérselos otra vez. Francia se ríe y desde luego, Francia se ha puesto medias en su vida para vestirse de mujer, puedo apostarlo. Cuando acaba de ponérselas otra vez, se da la vuelta para acabar de subírselas y se acuerda del tema... lencería, sonrojándose más.

—… —le brillan un poquito los ojos.

— _What?_ —se vuelve a él de golpe soltando el vestido.

—¿Que te has puesto de lencería? —pregunta pensando en eso al verle el trasero.

—¡No! ¡No me he puesto lencería! ¡No es nada! —da un paso atrás.

—Ibas a acostarte conmigo, algo debes traer... Algo interesante —le mira intensamente.

—Por... ¿por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? —responde mirándole fijamente y sonrojándose de nuevo, dando otro paso atrás.

—Supongo que querías seducirme —se humedece los labios.

Y la belga cierra la boca dando un tercer paso y topándose con el mueble ahora, mirándole sin saber que contestar. Francia sonríe maligno.

—Eso es un sí.

— _I... I... the plan... Be... Belgium..._ tú dijiste... por teléfono...

Sonríe más, aun mas maligno.

—Yo dije que te vistieras bien —invade su espacio vital.

—N...no... di... dijiste algo... —su corazón se desboca.

— _Quoi?_ —le mira a los ojos y le acaricia los brazos. El cuerpo de Bélgica tiembla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y vuelve a notar que está tocándolos, bajando los brazos y apretando los ojos—. ¿Qué dije? —le acaricia los brazos con tranquilidad.

—Dijiste que trajera algo... —traga saliva.

—Que trajera algo... —le invita a seguir.

—Algo... —susurra algo inteligible.

—No te oigo— le acerca la oreja.

—Se... se... —vacila—. ¡Ya lo sabes!

—¿Sensual? —le lame la oreja y Bélgica tiene un escalofrió y suelta un gemidito. Francia le busca el cierre del vestido.

—No era que... querías... un helado... —susurra con un esfuerzo.

—Después de verlo —sonríe bajándole el cierre. Bélgica intenta que no se le abra el vestido.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

— _Oui, Oui, Oui..._ Nunca compras lencería para _moi._

—¡No es lencería! —sigue mintiendo estúpidamente puesto que ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo era. Francia se ríe bajándole un tirante del vestido, besándole el cuello.

—No es lo que parece.

—Es... es decir... yo... es... no es para ti... el plan... no es para ti —sigue, pero dejándose besar, claro.

—Claro que es para mí, _cher_ —le mete la mano por el escote. Ella intenta detenerle de una manera realmente poco eficaz—. Mmmm... Encaje —susurra en su oído—. ¿Te gusta el encaje?

— _Shut up!_ —se sonroja más.

Francia se ríe soltando el vestido de manera que se caiga al suelo. Bélgica abre los ojos como platos y se cubre como puede. Francia se relame.

—¿Te he contado todas las técnicas que conozco para el sexo con mujeres? —le toma los dos pechos.

— _Please_ —suplica con los ojos cerrados.

—Siempre me confundes con esos " _Please_ " —admite, aunque no se detiene.

Bélgica vuelve a soltar un suspiro de esos... y creo que Francia va a demostrarle sus otras habilidades... Más tarde. Se separa después de jugar un poquito con los pechos. Ella le mira sin saber por qué se detiene.

— ¿Que decías del helado? —pregunta poniéndole una mano en el abdomen. Bélgica parpadea con cara de "no hablarás en serio". Le besa la mejilla—. Es aun temprano y tú tienes que acostumbrarte a todas tus partes... —se humedece los labios.

— _What?_ acos... ¿acostumbrarme?

— _Mais Oui_ —sonríe—. Vamos por el helado y volveremos aquí a... —sonríe.

— _But..._ —protesta y se sube el vestido, muy incómodo—, _bollocks._

—Creí que tenías práctica en vestirte de mujer, _mon amour._

— _Shut up,_ imbécil —responde enojada y se va al baño.

— _Non!_ Esperaaaaa, _Angleterreeee!_ —protesta siguiéndole.

Bélgica sigue dentro del baño con la puerta cerrada, lavándose la cara, muy avergonzada y odiándose por verse así. Francia sube de dos en dos las escaleras, se peina un poco, se echa perfume, se lava los dientes y baja en menos de dos minutos.

La belga salpica el agua del lavamanos con rabia con las manos en el pelo. Se sienta en el suelo, sintiéndose como una idiota y deseando largarse de allí. Francia toma una rosa de la cocina y se la pone en la solapa y corta otra más pequeña, se dirige a la puerta del baño. Toca suavemente.

— _Angleterre._

Ella sigue sentada en el suelo con la cara entre las manos, pensando que es obvio que no iba a quererle así, ya tiene bastante suerte de que le guste normalmente y esta ridículo y no es que Bélgica sea fea pero... Por Dios, seguro sabe cómo ser una mujer y eso es muy importante y él es un imbécil y debe estar vengándose... decide quedarse callado para que piense que se ha ido.

— _Angleterre?_ —toma el pomo de la puerta. El pestillo sigue puesto—. _Cher..._ ¿Qué haces? —pregunta dulcemente—.Tengo algo para ti.

Sigue callado.

— _Angleterre?_

No contesta, aun odiándose a sí mismo porque ha reaccionado igual, pero Francia no, a Francia le ha dado igual y se ha separado, "vetevetevete" pide para sí mismo.

— Sé que estás ahí, ¿por qué te has enfadado? —pregunta.

"Vetevetevetevetevetevete" sigue repitiendo con los ojos cerrados y apretados.

— _Angleterreeeeeee!_ —toca la puerta un poco frustrado. — ¿Qué haces?

Se aprieta más contra sus rodillas "ya he aprendido la lección, ¿vale? Déjame ahora" se muere por gritar. Francia se muerde el labio, pensando en qué le pudo haber molestado u ofendido.

—¿Estás bien? —se sienta en el piso de espaldas a la puerta y toma un pétalo de la rosa, se lo arranca.

Bélgica se limpia un poco la cara haciéndose más bolita. Francia pasa el pétalo por abajo de la puerta.

—Empiezo a sentirme idiota, ¿sabes? Algo termino cada vez por hacer mal.

Ella no se da cuenta porque sigue con la cara en sus rodillas.

—Realmente no quería salir con _Belgique._ Se ríe todo el tiempo y me adula... Y luego llegaste tú, una versión ultra mejorada —mete otro pétalo.

Aprieta los ojos cuando oye que no quiere salir con ella y odia lo de la versión ultra mejorada, sintiéndolo como una burla.

—Se parecía demasiado a ti y peleabas conmigo con el chocolate belga y... Bufff, el beso.

Mira la puerta de reojo y levanta la cabeza al notar los pétalos. Tira otro pétalo. Se acerca gateando tomándolos y observándolos.

—Siento haberte tocado si es lo que re ha enfadado, _cher_ —susurra metiendo otro petalillo.

Mira la puerta y le da una patada. Francia salta.

— _Mon DIEU!_ ¿Estás bien?

Aprieta los ojos y mete los pétalos otra vez, sacándolo fuera.

—¿Eso fue lo que te enfado? _Dieu, Angleterre..._ Perdona.

Da otro golpe.

—Jo... Podías decirme si no te gustaba, es solo... No puedo evitarlo, ¡me gustas mucho! —confiesa.

— _SHUT UP!_ —grita dando un tercer golpe—. _Shut up! Shut up!_ —aporrea la puerta con rabia.

— ¿Por qué no abres la puerta y me pegas a mí?

—Que te jodan.

Desconsuelo.

—Ábreme, _s'il vous plait..._ No sé qué es lo que te ha hecho sentir mal, pero estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea es un error de percepción.

—Que te jodan —susurra otra vez levantándose del suelo y yendo al lavamanos.

—¿Que hice mal? ¿Besarte? ¿Detenerme? _Angleterre..._ —frustración. Ella vuelve a lavarse la cara y a salpicar en el espejo. Francia suspira y se levanta—. Abre la puerta —pide.

—Deja que me vaya —responde la belga.

—¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? —pregunta—. Pensé que iríamos y volveríamos y... Bueno —recarga la frente en la puerta del baño.

—Déjame marchar —repite. Francia mira desconsolado a la puerta.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras, _Angleterre_ —susurra bajando los hombros, derrotado. Bélgica pasa el pestillo.

Francia se hace un paso atrás, mirando la puerta tristemente. La belga la abre y le mira fijamente a los ojos, él se muerde el labio y le extiende la rosa. Bélgica le mira... Mira la rosa y cierra los ojos empezando andar a la salida y sollozando en silencio y Francia le abraza por la espalda.

—¡No! —se queda paralizada—. Dijiste que podía irme.

— _Je t'aime_ —susurra y Bélgica solloza más fuerte.

—Irme...

—No importa como estés vestido o que cuerpo tengas. Me gustas mucho, mucho —le abraza más fuerte—. No sé qué hice mal.

—¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡Dijiste que podía irme! Mientes todo el tiempo —protesta empezando a golpearle con los codos, chillando.

—¿Por qué tú no me quieres? —pregunta desesperado, soltándole. La belga toma aire profundamente y le caen dos lagirmotes enormes, pero se queda parada de espaldas a él un instante—. ¿Qué es lo que hago tan mal? —solloza.

Bélgica se limpia la cara y anda hasta la puerta de salida, poniendo la mano sobre el pomo.

—Solo te dije que quería ir por un helado porque _Espagne_ está ahí y... —se sorbe los mocos—. _Merde._

Cuando oye que España está ahí abre la puerta y sale corriendo, cerrándola con un fuerte golpe sordo al salir. Francia se hace bolita en el suelo, desolado.

Bélgica tiene un muy fuerte impulso de hacer lo mismo del lado de afuera, pero como ha dicho lo de España, supone que Francia se ira con él igual, a contarle y a burlarse o lo que sea, al menos no podrá exhibirlo como un mono de feria, así que da la vuelta a la casa y se queda en la parte de atrás, observando el dragón dormir, destrozado.

Después de un ratito, se levanta y le escribe rápidamente a España que finalmente no va a ir y se lamenta una vez más el haberse detenido, sin entender realmente lo que le ha hecho sentir tan mal, escaldado aun porque ha dicho que es mentira, pensando que como puede pensar que es mentira después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. España le escribe de vuelta preguntándole por qué.

Bélgica se acerca al dragón, con cuidado, observándole dormir.

Francia traga saliva y piensa en lo que ha pasado hoy, en que todo le sale mal y que una vez más eso ha sido un esfuerzo (inútil) de Inglaterra por dejarle (llora un poco con sollozos en esta parte, en silencio). _"Soy un idiota",_ le responde y camina a la cocina, a buscar una botella de algo, lo que sea.

Bélgica se acerca al dragón, temblando y le pone una mano encima... Sintiéndole respirar sin que se despierte, abre mucho los ojos y tiene una idea de pronto.

Francia sale de la cocina a la sala, siendo un montón de mocos y llanto, con una botella de vino en la mano, pone el himno al amor a todo volumen.

Bélgica lanza un montón de piedras a la ventana justo antes que empiece a sonar.

Pensando y volviendo a pensar lo que ha pasado hoy y acordándose de lo que ha dicho antes él a Inglaterra "si no fe conociera mejor..." Se da la vuelta a la ventana en cuando oye las piedras y se acerca a ella, riñéndose MUCHO a si mismo por desear que sea Inglaterra el que está ahí afuera.

Éste sigue lanzando piedras frenéticamente, esperando que este en la sala. Francia se asoma.

—¡Puedo deshacerlo! —grita desde abajo en cuanto le ve asomarse. Francia parpadea, aliviado de que sea él, soltando el aire y abriendo la ventana, buscándole en el jardín.

—No estoy mintiendo —responde.

—¿Lo entiendes? ¡No necesito volver a _London_! ¡Puedo deshacer el hechizo aquí! —grita.

—¡Solo quiero que te quedes! —grita mirándole—. No me importa si es así o como eres tú, es... —se recarga en la ventana y solloza un poco.

— _Robespierre!_ ¡No me acordaba de él! Puedo deshacerlo, o incluso puedo hacer otro, puedo disfrazarme de verdad, para ti, puedo ser como quieras que sea —explica bajo la ventana, emocionada. Francia le mira sin entender un pimiento.

—¿No vas a irte? —abre más la ventana y mira hacia abajo y piensa que están sus rosas y seguramente va a hacer un desastre si no logra saltar, pero si se va a la puerta quizás desaparezca.

—¡No! Puedo hacerlo aquí— intenta trepar por la fachada hasta acercarse a la ventana y se hace una carrera en las medias—. ¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo! Puedo revertirlo, ¡incluso puedo hacer otro! No tengo que verme como _Belgium_ , puedo verme como tú quieras y así no tendría que esconderme —explica llegando a poner las manos en el alféizar.

Francia le sonríe un poco y le toca las manos. Él acaba de subir hasta sacar la nariz por encima del alféizar.

—Sólo tienes que decirme cómo —sonríe. Francia sonríe también.

—Quisiera a un chico más o menos de mi altura, con ojos verdes, pelo alborotado, unas cejas enormes y un humor de mil perros.

Se sonroja.

—¡No! ¡No! Tiene que ser alguien más, no puedo verme con mi aspecto si es un disfraz.

—De hecho, ¿sabes? Me basta con el individuo malhumorado, mal hablado, que dice que me odia... —le ayuda a subir puesto que es más ligero de lo habitual. Bélgica se queda sentada en el alféizar. Él le mira a los ojos—. Tú no tienes idea... —le pega en la cabeza con la palma de la mano y le abraza—. ¿Qué coño?

Bélgica le mira, aprieta los ojos cuando le pega y se sonroja cuando le abraza. Francia solloza un poco en su hombro.

—Eres un idiota, ni siquiera sé qué coño es lo que te pareció mal.

Le abraza de vuelta un poco inseguro.

— ¿Te toque de más? ¿Te toque de menos?

—Yo sé que _Belgium_ no te gusta, por eso te digo que puedo cambiar —responde.

—Me gustas tú, aunque estuvieras vestido de rana. No me gusta ella con su risita y sus chocolates y no me gusta porque no eres tú —le abraza más fuerte—. ¿Cuál es la parte de eso que no entiendes bien?

—No, pero... Me soltaste... Por un helado, no habías reaccionado en absoluto... Ella no te hace reaccionar.

Se separa y le mira.

— _Angleterre... Merde..._ ¡Eres tonto! ¿Cómo sabes que no reaccione?

—¡Pues porque preferiste una imbecilidad como un helado! ¡Por mucho que este _Spain_! —replica tapándose la cara avergonzada. Francia se ríe un poco apretando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Yo pensé que tú no querías con el cuerpo de _Belgique..._ Me acusas todo el tiempo de ser un pervertido, si no te soltaba quizás pensaras que la prefería a ella que a ti —razona.

—¡Y no quería! —responde tsundere... Pensando que de hecho no quiere, pero es difícil resistirse a Francia—. Tú estabas pensando en ella —se echa para atrás subiendo una pierna a la ventana, sin poder creerlo.

—¡No estaba pensando en ella! —histérico—. ¡Llevo todo el día pensando en ti!

—¿Entonces cómo iba a pensar que la prefieres a ella, _git_? —protesta.

—¡No puedo creer que después de todo esto lo dudes! —se lleva una mano al pelo—. ¡Porque eres idiota y siempre piensas lo peor de mí! —se queja casi gritando.

— ¡Pues tú eres el que dice que tendría motivos! —replica a gritos también—. ¡Mira quién es el idiota, el que puede reconocerme aun con un hechizo y no es capaz de saber qué ha hecho para enojarle!

Traga saliva porque eso es cierto. La belga se queda callada mirándole.

—Solo quería hacerlo bien —balbucea.

—No estoy realmente seguro de que fueras tú quien lo hizo mal esta vez —confiesa.

—Todo lo que hiciera podía estar mal —le mira a los ojos.

—Yo estaba muy nervioso... Esto ha sido un desastre

Aprieta los ojos y le abraza de la cintura. Bélgica vacila un momento antes de abrazarle de los hombros también. Francia suspira.

—Eres tonto.

—Por eso ahora... Bueno, tú puedes... Servirte del hechizo.

—Y te odio con todo mi corazón y puedes quedarte como quieras, si te acomoda mas ser un chico —se encoge de hombros.

— _France..._ —le nombra solemnemente. Él le mira—. Yo ya he intentado lo del cambio de aspecto una vez y mira como nos ha ido... Además, yo te odio más, así que tengo que equilibrar esto, no me gusta deberte favores... Solo es un buen chico y dime cómo quieres que me vea. Prometo no enojarme ni sentir celos ni aunque me digas que como _the kid_ , por decir alguien.

Le pega en la cabeza suavemente.

—Le dije a _Espagne_ que estaba con _Belgique._

—Puedes decirle que conseguiste alguien más, que ella se fue. No puedo ir con _Spain_ siendo _Belgium_ , él la conoce y se dará cuenta o que tal que habla con ella.

Francia sonríe, cierra los ojos y echa atrás la cabeza.

— _What?_ —le mira.

—Estoy pensando en quien... ¿Tiene que ser alguien que exista?

—No, aunque con una foto es más fácil —responde. El galo le mira y sonríe.

—Porque a mí me da igual, pero vamos a buscar en una foto cualquiera —le toma de la mano.

—No te puede dar igual, ¡tiene que ser alguien que te guste! —responde muy serio.

—Tú me gustas más que todos —sonríe. Y el menor se sonroja.

—Pero yo no valgo —aprieta los ojos.

— _Switzerland? Spain? Austria?_ —prueba—. _Canada?_ —le da un beso en la nariz—. No voy a ir con _Autriche_ si yo lo que quiero es…

Inglaterra la arruga un poco. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Un deportista, de un deporte que no conozcan. Probemos con un jugador de _Rugby._

El inglés asiente.

—Bien...

—Elige a uno de _Galles,_ uno que sea más o menos delgado.

Parpadea y le mira.

—Mmmm ¿todos?

—Elige al que más te guste a ti —se ríe—. _Oui,_ un jugador de _Rugby_ cualquiera —le mira inclinando la cabeza —más aún si tiene cejas gruesas y pelo desordenado.

Niega con la cabeza.

— _France,_ no funciona eso, es decir —se sonroja—. Veamos, buscare una foto de la alineación y eliges —saca su teléfono. Francia arruga la nariz.

—Era más divertido que fueras chica... Eso nunca lo habíamos hecho antes.

—Chi... ¿Chica? Prefieres una... ¿Mujer? —le mira. Él le sonríe.

—Tú no sabes lo que puedo hacer con esos pechos.

Y se cubre de nuevo sonrojado.

—La cosa es que no quiero a "una" mujer —se cruza de brazos y arruga la nariz—. No a una cualquiera al menos.

—¿Quieres que siga viéndome como _Belgium_? —pregunta bajando el brazo al notar de nuevo los pechos de ella. Francia se ríe.

—Quiero que te veas como _Angleterre_ — y Agua levanta las cejas ante la brillante idea de Aceite—. ¡Pero en mujer!

— _What?_ —parpadea.

—¡Tú! En chica... ¿Cómo serias?

—Pues... —vacila pensándolo—. No... No lo sé...

Francia se le acerca más.

—Pelo largo, ojos verdes, sin barba, la misma sonrisa torcida, los ojos igual de verdes, unas cejas... _S'il vous plait..._ Mucho menos prominentes.

Frunce el ceño.

—¡Eh! —protesta con las manos en las cejas. Él se ríe.

—Tendrías una cintura envidiable y quizás unos pechos no muy grandes, como Seychelles. Pero el culo seria idéntico al tuyo y... —sonríe triunfal—. ¡Eso es!

La belga tiembla un poquito.

—¡Quiero un _Angleterre_ en femenino!

Ella aprieta los ojos pensando que se va a arrepentir de esto, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

— _O-OK..._

Francia sonríe triunfal y luego deja de sonreír de inmediato, mirándole.

—No es un engaño, ¿verdad?

Le mira y se sonroja mordiéndose el labio.

— _No, but..._

— _Oui?_

—Si solo es... Creo que es mejor la poción que el hechizo —explica. Francia parpadea.

— A... Ja.

—Necesito la cocina —sentencia y Francia cara de horror automático.

—No sin mí ahí.

—Y un cuchillo, grande, y una palanca —sigue y hace los ojos en blanco—. Y los guantes más gruesos que tengas.

Francia vacila.

—Aunque si tienes una lima de madera o de hierro tanto mejor.

— ¡¿Que le vas a hacer a mi cocina?!

—No, eso no es para la cocina.

— ¡Gracias a dios!

—Para la cocina voy a necesitar... Esto —busca en su teléfono la receta en PDF del grimorio y se lo tiende. Francia le mira.

—Estás loco, ¿sabes?

Le mira fijamente.

—¿Tienes herramientas o no? —media sonrisita—. ¿Vas a ser capaz de hacer eso? —pregunta señalando con la cabeza el teléfono.

— ¿De hacer qué? ¿Buscarle? ¡Claro que seré capaz! ¿Qué insinúas?

—Preparar la receta —responde.

—No seas idiota, ¡claro que podré!

Suspirito incrédulo.

—Veremos... Bien, ahora vuelvo —responde mirando por la ventana.

—Veremos... _Merde!_ —ojos en blanco.

Bélgica sonríe, se mete a la cocina buscando un tarro de cristal vacío que debe ser de las galletas.

—¡No rompas nada! —protesta entrando tras él.

—Sólo necesito un bote grande y... —le mira de reojo y se sonroja.

—¿Y? —le mira levantando las cejas y mirando el sonrojo. Bélgica se relame un poco sin mirarle.

— _Nothing_ —responde por fin, yendo a la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Un bote grande y qué?

— _Nothing, really,_ me apañare sin ello —sonríe forzado. El galo se gira a mirarle.

—Si no me dices que es no puedo adivinar... ¿Algo de comer? Algo... ¿Mío? ¿Un pelo o algo?

—No, no, no es nada, de verdad —asiente con la cabeza. Él se humedece los labios.

—Eres tan raro —sonríe. La belga sonríe forzado y sale de la cocina.

Francia empieza a preparar la receta sin entender la mitad y haciendo lo que puede. Veinte minutos más tarde Bélgica vuelve a la cocina con un aspecto terrible, pálida, temblando, despeinada, con las medias destrozadas, la ropa mal puesta y heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo... Y la respiración increíblemente agitada... se queda en la puerta mirándole. Francia se gira y le mira... sorprendido es poco.

— _MON DIEU!_ ¿Qué paso?

Levanta el bote de cristal.

—Lo conseguí —sonríe de lado con dificultad porque tiene algunos arañazos en la cara. Francia se le acerca.

—¿Que conseguiste? _Cher!_ —le acaricia la cabeza.

—Escamas y limadura de los cuernos de un dragón —sonríe de nuevo cerrando los ojos y aún sigue temblando.

—¿Qué es lo que te paso? —preocupadísimo, mirándole los peores arañazos—. Un Dra... —levanta las cejas—. ¡El dragón!

—Pues que el _bloody_ _Robespierre_ es francés y al parecer no le caigo muy bien —responde—. Creo que ha incendiado tus rosales... He escapado por suerte.

— _Quoi?_ ¡¿Mis Rosales?! —le mira—. Y tú... ¿Estás loco o qué? Y... ¡No hay un dragón! —negación.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y la cara, riendo un poco para sacar adrenalina porque ha pasado mucho miedo. Francia le abraza al verle la cara y que tiembla un poco.

—Esto es absurdo, ¿cómo es que a mí no me hace nada?

—Pues porque tú le gustas, supongo... Ya te he dicho que siempre ha vivido aquí —responde dejándose abrazar, agradecido.

—¡Pero si estas temblando! —le acaricia la espalda.

—Bueno, perdona si la posibilidad de morir me pone un poco nervioso —responde cínico.

—¿Cómo vas a morir por un...? —le besa la mejilla—. Debiste venir a darme un beso antes, como príncipe que se va a luchar contra el dragón —entiende que justo eso quería aunque haya dicho que podía pasar sin ello. La belga se sonroja al haber sido descubierta.

—No seas ridículo —se tensa y Francia le besa en los labios.

Ella parpadea y se relaja mucho, devolviéndose... agradecido aunque nunca lo va a admitir. Francia está contento, le toma de la mano.

—Tengo una duda... ¿Vas a hacerte tú antes de hacerte mujer o vas a pasar de _Belgique_ directo?

—No, primero desharé el hechizo y luego tomaré la poción —responde.

—Quiero un beso en el medio —declara mirándole a los ojos. Parpadea y se sonroja de nuevo.

— _Wh... What?_

—Que quiero un beso de _Angleterre_ el original. _S'il vous plait._

— _Why?_ —se muerde el labio. Francia parpadea y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pues es obvio.

Carraspea.

—Hum... ya... ya veremos... —responde apartando la vista nervioso—. Voy a... voy... el... hechizo... —se dirige a la puerta.

—¡Vienes! Aunque estés vestido de mujer, ¡no me importa! —le señala y el menor se sonroja abriendo los ojos.

—Tú... la poción... lo que hay en el bote es el ingrediente mágico, no lo toques —responde.

—No lo toco... No tardes —le sonríe encantador y sale de la cocina. Francia mientras tanto se prende un cigarrillo y se sienta a esperarle.

Inglaterra vuelve quince minutos más tarde, envuelto en una manta. Francia se levanta y le mira intensamente e Inglaterra se sonroja agarrándose fuerte la manta, mirándole.

—Allò —se le acerca. El británico aspira con fuerza, paralizándose.

— _He... Hello._

—Eres tú —sonríe acercándose más. Inglaterra parpadea y aparta la mirada.

—Ehm... _ye... yes_ —vacila.

Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo y le atrae hacia si con la otra y el inglés da un par de pasitos acercándose, sujetando la manta sobre sus hombros con más fuerza. Le hunde la nariz en el pelo y le huele.

—Mmm... Ya olías a ti... —admite—. Cómo esperabas... —beso en la mejilla.

—O... ¿olía? —pregunta y aprieta los ojos otra vez pensando en el desliz del perfume, maldiciéndose. Le pasa una mano por ambas mejillas y un dedo por las cejas sonriendo.

— _Oui._

—Si ayer no hubieras estado todo el día... y esta mañana... y... yo debí prepararme mejor —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Aun así, _cher_ , el beso —beso en la barbilla—. No puedes esconderte ni con el mejor disfraz— beso en la comisura de los labios. Entreabre los labios un poco, cerrando los ojos.

— _Of course I can..._ —susurra sin escucharse demasiado.

— _Non,_ no puedes —le besa otra vez en el mismo lugar, abrazándole de la cintura.

— _Yes, I can_ —repite buscándole otra vez... sin saber que discuten, solo discutiendo.

— _Nooon_ , eres un tonto —susurra acercándole a él y rozándole los labios. Él suelta un poco la manta poniendo las manos sobre su pecho... porque se le está yendo la olla, pero no lleva nada debajo, siguiendo la caricia en sus labios.

—Me gusta mucho más esta versión tuya —mordisquea su labio de abajo y el inglés le muerde el de arriba y se sonroja un poco más... soltando más la manta hasta que se le cae de los hombros, pero aun la sujeta un poco.

Francia sonríe, lamiéndole la comisura del labio, subiendo un poco sus manos por la espalda y tirando muy sutilmente de la manta, repegándosele más y la manta cede, e Inglaterra el impaciente le besa y Francia, que lo esperaba y deseaba, le besa de regreso, claro.

En cuanto se separa y nota que ha perdido su manta, se sonroja mucho e intentan agacharse para recuperarla y en unos segundos el francés está totalmente sobre él... Manos, piernas, regiones vitales, hombros, cuello… y ¡ja! No se lo permite... Empujándolo un poco, empotrándolo en la isla del centro de la cocina. Inglaterra tiembla muy tenso.

— _What... What are you doing?_

Se detiene mirándole. El inglés se sonroja más.

—Ehhh... Solo estaba... —un poco avergonzado. —Pues...

Parpadea y levanta las cejas al notarle avergonzado. Francia se incomoda quitándole las manos de las regiones vitales.

—Sobre... Emocionado. Ehh... —traga saliva. Inglaterra tiembla un poco y tiene un escalofrió. Traga saliva y sonríe un poquito, con burla.

— Tú... ¡JA! —se atreve a burlarse.

Francia parpadea descolocado porque en general no le interrumpe. Se humedece los labios y hace cara de niño atrapado probando la crema del pastel. Inglaterra se siente más seguro.

— _You're a pervert!_ —le acusa.

—Dime algo que no sepamos todos —sonriendo.

El inglés traga saliva perdiendo la seguridad y sonrojándose otra vez. Francia le tienta el abdomen y el ombligo, bajando un poco la mano.

—¿No te gusta? Dime que pare —le mira a los ojos y el inglés vuelve a tener un escalofrió, erizándosele la piel al tacto.

— _Wha... wha…?_

—¿Quieres que pare? Pídemelo —baja por la cadera hasta que rasguña un poco su pierna.

— _S... st... sto..._ —vacila sin poder ni querer decirlo de hecho. Francia sonríe más, acercándosele al oído.

—Quizás _Espagne_ y el helado puedan esperar.

—¡NO! —se cubre y se aparta—. Ahora... ¡ahora soy yo quien no quiere, _git_! —miente señalándole con una mano mientras con la otra se sigue cubriendo, muy sonrojado.

Francia se queda visiblemente sorprendido con la boca abierta, mirándole medio extrañado, yendo tras él un poquitín.

— _Quoi?_

Se ríe forzado.

—Ya me has oído.

Parpadeo.

—Pero... Eres idiota, que coño haces vengándote de algo que... —frunce el ceño. Inglaterra se agacha a por su manta.

—¡Te crees un seductor, pero te he vencido!

Lo mira un poco incómodo él. El inglés se echa la manta por encima con su sonrisa triunfante. Francia niega con la cabeza y sale a la sala. Inglaterra parpadea... y se va detrás.

—¡Eh!

— _Quoi?_ —pregunta desganado sentándose en el sillón.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le mira.

—Pues a... No hacer nada —le mira también.

Inglaterra sigue sujetándose la manta como si fuera una capa, baja la mirada mordiéndose el labio un momento, vuelve a mirarle, se sonroja un poco, se le acerca, abre las piernas y se sienta sobre sus rodillas. Francia le mira y se relaja un poco, sonriéndole.

Parpadea y se muerde el labio otra vez, apartando la vista nervioso, sin soltarse la manta. El galo le recarga la cabeza en el pecho, levanta las manos y le abraza de la cintura.

—Maligno —le acusa sonriendo.

—Pues no se suponía que tenías que irte —replica con los mofletes hinchados.

— _Ah non?_

— _Of course not!_

—Pues me dices que no quieres y te burlas —sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues así es —levanta las cejas, orgulloso.

—¿Y esperas que no me largue? —levanta las cejas divertido. Ojos en blanco.

—Veamos... —mira el techo, pensando—. _France_ , tu comida apesta, _you're an ugly frog_ y no deberías salir nunca más de casa.

Se ríe. Inglaterra sonríe esperanzado.

— ¿Vas a dejar de cocinar y salir?

— _Non._

— _Oh! bugger!_ —"protesta" y Francia se ríe otra vez, encantado—. And now? —pregunta.

— _Nooooon_ —niega con la cabeza. El británico chasquea la lengua.

— _Maybe... tomorrow?_

— _Non_ —niega sonriendo. Inglaterra frunce el ceño sin dejar de sonreír.

— _Oh! bloody hell!_ —vuelve a "protestar".

—Eres un bestia —susurra mirándole a los ojos. Él levanta las cejas.

— _What?_

—Me maltratas psicológicamente —voz falsamente dramática sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh... la pobre víctima —cínico.

—¡La pobre, POBRE, víctima! —le sonríe más poniéndole la mano en el cuello.

— _So poor unfortunated soul_ —sigue burlándose, acercándose un poco.

— _Tais-toi!_

Se ríe.

—Dije cállate —repite riéndose también.

—¿Y si no quiero? —le reta sonriendo de lado.

—Si no quieres, te obligo.

—¡JA! me gustará ver como lo intentas —sigue retándole acercándose más hasta casi tocar nariz con nariz. Francia se le acerca y le besa en los labios cortándole antes de que termine el "intentas".

Cierra los ojos y le besa haciendo presión para apoyarle contra el respaldo. Francia se recarga en el respaldo. Suelta la manta que aún tiene por encima de los hombros empezando a desabrocharle la camisa y Francia sonríe más, en plan... Al fin y sonrisa del millón de dólares.

Cinco minutos más tarde, suena el timbre de casa de Francia y él, que estaba a medias, literal, aprieta los ojos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	21. Chapter 21

Cinco minutos más tarde, suena el timbre de casa de Francia y él, que estaba a medias, literal, aprieta los ojos.

— _Meeeerde._

— _Oh my god..._ —a Inglaterra le corta completamente el rollo, sonrojándose y separándose de él—. ¿Estabas esperando a alguien?

—Es _Espagne_ y _Romano..._ —respiración entrecortada—. Ese era el peligro si no nos íbamos por el helado... —susurra.

— _What?_ —histérico.

—Ve a la cocina y haz el hechizo, _s'il vous plait_.

—No puedo volver a ser _Belgium_ —responde mirándole. El timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Tú en mujer...

Le mira a los ojos fijamente... se mira el Big Ben completamente activo y se sonroja.

— _Bloody buggery bollocks,_ dame un _bloody_ minuto, el vestido y eso está arriba, no les dejes entrar a la cocina.

Le mira el Big ben.

— _Non! Merde con Espagne, merde!_ —protesta.

—¿No? —pregunta vacilando.

—No te toques ahí, ¿bien? Solo cámbiate —le besa los labios y le mira a los ojos, e Inglaterra se cubre, sonrojándose ora vez.

—No les dejes entrar a la cocina —se separa corriendo hacia arriba a por la ropa. Francia se queda acostado en el sillón y luego se pone los pantalones, suspirando.

— _Mon dieu._

Inglaterra vuelve a bajar con el vestido en las manos cruzando el salón a toda velocidad.

—Eres un capullo y te odio —le suelta a Francia al pasar por su lado. Éste se levanta, dándole una palmada en el culo y se acomoda. Una vez que le ve entrar a la cocina se dirige a la puerta.

—Vooooy, voy —se pone la camisa encima, sin cerrársela, abre la puerta. España sonríe.

—¿Qué hay?

Francia se ríe.

—Eso es lo que se llama interrumpir —le besa un par de veces.

Romano gruñe un poco.

—Sólo venimos a ver si va todo bien, como me mandaste ese mensaje y no recibí respuesta...— explica.

—Pasen —les invita sonriendo.

—Ah, gracias —España asiente con la cabeza, entrando, tan feliz.

—Estaba... Tuve unos minutos de problema, pero después apareció alguien —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Alguien? ¿Qué hiciste con _Bélgica_? —España le mira de reojo—. ¡Cariño! ¡Mira quién está aquí! —grita España.

— _Belgique_ se... Fue —le mira y sonríe idiota.

—Spagna no grites —le riñe Romano mientras mira a Francia—. Mira que risa de idiota tienes.

España le mira preocupado.

—¿Se fue? ¿Qué pasó?

—Ehh... Yo te dije que no quería —se encoge de hombros—. Siéntense.

—Pero ya hablamos de eso, ¿recuerdas?, dijiste que ibas a hacerlo —responde España y sale un flash de luz de la cocina.

—¿Te dije ya que llego alguien más? —le sonríe—. Estábamos a medias.

—¿Quién llegó? —pregunta suspicaz.

—Ahora veras... Siéntense.

España levanta las cejas y se sienta. Romano se sienta también.

—¿Esta _Inglaterra_ aquí?

Francia le mira y se sienta.

—Nah, alguien mejor —se pasa una mano por el pelo. España levanta aún más las cejas.

—¿Cómo?

Sonríe.

—Es chica.

Inglaterra sigue en la cocina, recobra el conocimiento después de tomarse la poción, levantándose del suelo... empieza a vestirse rápidamente, aun sintiéndose un poco reticente con el tema pechos, pero muchísimo menos porque estos... bueno, soy suyos... y notando que efectivamente es muy, muy parecida a como Francia la ha descrito... se pelea un buen rato con el sujetador que le va grande.

—¿Chica? —España le mira con curiosidad—. ¿La conocemos?

— _Non_ —sonríe—. Pero es la mejor chica posible, punto.

—Oh, vaya —España sonríe sinceramente—. ¿Y de dónde ha salido?

—Hacía años que no la veía y vino a verme justo en el mejor momento —se levanta—. ¿Vino? _Champagne?_

Cuando acaba del sujetador, se pone el vestido, aunque están un poco sucio y hecho girones por su encuentro con el Dragón... busca en un cajón de esos de cosas viejas y encuentra unas gafas de pasta roja de Canadá... les saca los cristales.

—Vino para mí —pide España—. Supongo que podremos conocerla —sigue emocionado.

—Yo también quiero vino... —pide Romano.

— Ahora saldrá de la cocina, espero —saca cuatro copas y las pone en la mesa y luego va a uno de esos refrigeradorcitos y saca un par de botellas. Le pone una a España en la mano.

Inglaterra nota que tiene el pelo largo un poco desastroso y que debería atárselo con algo, busca en los cajones algo, pero no encuentra nada. España toma la botella y se le cae el abridor encontrando los zapatos olvidados de Inglaterra.

—Fíjate, charol verde —le comenta a Romano recogiendo el abridor. Romano levanta las cejas.

—Son feos —sentencia mirándole. España... se ríe. Francia le acerca su copa y se ríe con él.

—No molesten a los zapatos.

La puerta de la cocina se abre de golpe e Inglaterra aparece medio sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Te has quedado mi cinta de pelo, idiota —sentencia. Francia levanta las cejas y le mira sorprendido.

— _Mon dieu!_ —suspira embobado. España también levanta las cejas.

—Buenas noches, bonita —le sonríe.

Inglaterra toma a Francia de la mano, le quita su cinta de pelo, aun con los ojos cerrados y empieza a intentar hacerse un moño o una cola o recogerse el pelo o algo. Francia sigue mirándole con cara de impresionado, Romano se levanta.

—Ven acá y te ayudo, eres muy desesperado... aaaaa —le acerca a sí y le mete una mano al pelo.

— _Shut up!_ Puedo yo solo… a. Sola. ¡Yo sola! —protesta, pero le deja. España mira a Romano levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

Francia olvida a España y a Romano por un momento mientras gira a Inglaterra de espaldas y le peina, respirándole en el oído.

—Te ves MUY bien.

Inglaterra se sonroja. El francés le besa el cuello y le termina de amarar la liga. Romano está mirando a Inglaterra.

—Ehh... A ningún lado —se sienta sonrojado. Inglaterra tiembla un poquito con el beso y se separa deprisa porque están España y Romano allí, llevándose la mano a donde le ha besado.

— _Git!_

España se ríe (ojos en blanco).

—Esa boca, _cherie_ —le sonríe —no me llames así.

Hace los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos, volviéndose a Romano y a España.

—Bien, ya que aquí este idiota es demasiado poco _gentleman_ para presentarme adecuadamente, es un placer conocerles —les sonríe a ambos.

— _Non, non..._ Nada de idiota —le toma de la cintura—. _Romano, Espagne..._ Ella es... _Alice,_ como _Alice in wonderland._

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja otra vez.

—Oh, _Alice..._ _Alicia_ en español —España se ríe, se acerca a ella y le toma una mano, besándosela—. Yo soy _España_ , el país de la pasión.

Romano levanta las cejas y le sonríe.

— _Romano,_ uno de los hermanos _Italia._

Inglaterra hace un gesto de desagrado a España, limpiándose la mano sutilmente en el vestido cuando se la devuelve y hace un ligero gesto de asentimiento a Romano. Francia le abraza por la espalda.

—Hey, hey... Que ella es mía —les dice a los dos. Inglaterra vuelve a sonrojarse y a moverse incomoda, tragando saliva, haciendo un gesto muy poco convincente para que le suelte.

—Huy, sí, tío, más vale que lo dejes claro y vayas con cuidado, porque ya sabes que en cuanto te des la vuelta —España bromea y se ríe.

—Le pones un dedo encima y puede que ella te lo arranque —sigue con sus manos en la cintura y mira a España a los ojos—. ¿Quieres algo de beber, _mon amour_? Te serví vino.

Romano revisa a la inglesa y levanta una ceja y luego se le acerca a España. Inglaterra fulmina a España poniendo las manos sobre las de Francia.

—Como siempre... tendré que conformarme con esa mierda que haces, ya que no hay posibilidad de encontrar cerveza de verdad en este país— sigue picándole, pero ahora con media sonrisilla.

—Hay cerveza en el refrigerador, si quieres... Esa basura a la que odio —le besa la mejilla.

—¿Y salir de la sala para que me critiques a gusto? _no, thank you_ —responde tomando una copa de encima de la mesita.

—No crees que ella se parece... —susurra Romano a España. Éste le mira de reojo y asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Yo criticarte? _Noooon,_ soy incapaz —le pone una mano en el culo y le arrima por la espalda. Inglaterra da un respingo, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios aun medio sonriente y se sienta en la butaca en la que estaba sentado Francia.

—Y... ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —pregunta a España y Romano al notar que cuchichean; poniéndose tensa. Francia se sienta en el suelo frente a ella, sonriendo, acariciándole una pierna.

—Yo les he invitado... Te he dicho antes que quede de ir por un helado, pero tú insististe en que nos quedáramos a tener sexo.

E Inglaterra se sonroja de muerte apartando la pierna de golpe.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

Francia se ríe. España se ríe también.

—¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocemos? —comenta. Francia le mira, dándole un beso en la rodilla.

— ¿A quién se parece?

—Ya sabes... al "Señor de las cejas" —España se ríe—. _Inglaterra,_ ¿le conoces? —mira a Inglaterra. Romano frunce el ceño.

—Igual de malhumorada que él.

— Oh, el señor de las cejas —se ríe Francia—. _Nooon non,_ no se parece.

Inglaterra se tensa un poco.

— Si se refiere a _Lord United KIngdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland... yes, of course_ le conozco, yo soy británica.

Francia mira a España y le sonríe.

—Ella es británica —replica orgulloso.

—Oh, venga, tío, no digas que no se parecen —protesta España riéndose.

—No se parecen, ella es... Más cariñosa. Mira —se incorpora un poco—. ¿Me das un beso?

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sois un par de idiotas — y se sonroja y traga saliva pensando en que no quiere parecerse tanto a si mismo... pero le da vergüenza darle un beso. Francia mira a España de reojo y le cierra un ojo a Inglaterra. España les observa con aire crítico.

—Un beso, anda —se incorpora más y le pone una mano en la cintura.

Ella se echa un poco para atrás mirándole suplicante, subiéndose las gafas. Francia le da un besito en los labios. Así que cierra los ojos y no estampa a Francia contra ningún sitio, lo que es todo un logro. España levanta las cejas. Romano levanta las cejas también y mira a España.

— _Je t'aime_ —le susurra muy contento—. _Merci_ por quedarte.

— _I hate you!_ —protesta muy sonrojada. Francia se separa orgulloso, buscándole la mano. Inglaterra toma la copa de vino y la vacía de un trago.

—¿Entonces hace mucho que os conocéis? —pregunta España.

—¡Añisimos! Hemos sido amantes siempre.

— _What?_ —Inglaterra, histérica. El galo le pone una mano en la pierna y España levanta las cejas.

—Pero que dices, tío, si ella parece súper joven.

—Pues desde que ella pudo consentir —sonríe cínicamente—. Y decirme _yes, yes... France._

—Más bien fue un "¿si te digo que sí te callas?" —replica Inglaterra un poco sonrojada, sin darse cuenta de que eso es como... bueno, aceptar que está pasando algo ahí, picándole.

—Y nunca nos habías presentado... ¿y tú te llamas amigo? —pregunta España complacido con esa respuesta de Inglaterra. Francia sonríe igual mirando a España.

—Es un buen secreto... Sabes que a mí me gustan —le sonríe—. Además les conozco a ambos, y me la pueden robar.

Romano mira a Inglaterra.

—¿Cómo le soportas?

—No lo hago —responde Inglaterra sinceramente—. Verás, yo... —empieza a inventarse—, trabajo en _Westminster,_ soy licenciada en ciencias políticas, especializada en diplomacia y en un evento... _Lord United Kingdom_ me pidió ayuda para ocuparse de este —señala a Francia—. Yo acepté porque era la primera vez que él en persona me daba trabajo y eso es una forma de promoción que simplemente NO se puede rechazar... lo que no sabía era el motivo que no quisiera hacerlo él mismo —se inventa sobre la marcha con esa facilidad que tiene Inglaterra.

—Me AMA —resume Francia jalándola de las manos para que se levante, sentándose y sentándole en sus piernas. Ella se sonroja mucho otra vez.

—¡NO ES VERDAD!

—Oh... —Romano sigue la respuesta de Inglaterra y luego levanta las cejas al ver la reacción.

—¿Ves? Me ama... Mírale el color —Francia mira a España. Éste se ríe de mucho mejor humor. Inglaterra se cubre la cara.

—¡Ningún color, imbécil! —protesta.

—Oye... ¿y qué hay de... lo otro? —pregunta España mirando a Francia, en un semblante más serio. Francia abraza con fuerza de la cintura a la inglesa.

—Lo que ocurre es que siempre está trabajando y no podemos vernos, pero cuando viene... Todo el día en la cama —mira a España con el ceño fruncido—. No sé de qué hablas y agradecería que no me recordaras el tema.

España le sostiene la mirada con una cara absolutamente clara de "hablaremos de ello luego".

—Como sigas contando esas _bloody_ mentiras te juro que me vuelvo a _London_ hoy mismo —amenaza Inglaterra.

— _Non, non..._ —le acaricia la pierna y le mira a los ojos—. No seguiré diciendo... —carraspea—. Mentiras —mira a España a continuación y le cierra in ojo en plan "sí, sí, hablamos luego".

—Oh, ¿no querrás quedarte a conocer al tercer mosquetero? —pregunta España—. Mañana vamos a comer... podríamos ir todos juntos.

—Podríamos ir los cinco —le sonríe a España y luego mira a Inglaterra—. _S'il vous plait..._ ¡Seré bueno!

Ella vacila.

—Eh... _but... my work..._

—Yo habló con _Angleterre_ y me encargo —le besa la mejilla. Ella se sonroja.

—¿Tú que dices, _Romanito_? —pregunta España. Ojos en blanco.

—Quizás podrías haberme preguntado antes, pero claro, eso es idiota de esperar de mi parte ya que siempre haces lo que quieres y te da lo mismo —protesta—. Quiero comida italiana.

—¡Pero estamos en parís! ¡Siempre comemos comida italiana! —responde España un poco desconsolado—. Además tú ya sabias que iba con _Prusia_ mañana.

—Vale, vale, _francesa_ —ojos en blanco—. Pero tú pagas y quiero vino italiano —protesta después de pensar un rato por qué protestar. España sonríe y le abraza.

—¡Gracias!

—Sería divertido... —Francia mira a Inglaterra y ella se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No sé si quiero conocer al tercer mosquetero viendo a los dos primeros.

—Hombre, serán incapaces de hacerte nada, de hecho van a ir más en mi contra —le sonríe.

—¡Suéltame _Spagna_! —protesta Romanito, aunque no le empuja.

— _Yees of course_ —levanta una ceja pensando en España y Prusia y en que suelen molestarle... España se ríe un poco más y finalmente suelta al italiano.

—Creo que puede ser divertido, tío, quizás podría decirle a Prusia que traiga a Hungría.

—Eso estaría bien. ¡Vengaaaa! Últimamente ellos están insufribles destilando _amour_ y yo no tengo con quien salir —mira a Inglaterra con carita de cachorro. Inglaterra se sonroja, rascándose la nuca.

—Hum... _I... I think..._ —vacila aun. Romano sigue mirando a Francia.

—No crees que _Francia_ esta... ¿Raro? —susurra a España.

—¿Raro? —pregunta España sin entender.

—Demasiado extraño. Le está rogando —susurra. España mira a Romano con una cierta sonrisa y suspira.

—¿Quién es el tercer mosquetero?, ¿creía que ya erais tres? —pregunta Inglaterra de repente a España y Romano.

—Te lo cambio por algo —sentencia Francia en su oído—. _Prusse,_ ya te he contado de él —le mira de reojo. Inglaterra parpadea y le mira.

—¿Por qué?

—No, no, _Alice_ —sonríe España—. _Romanito_ es mi amor —le vuelve a abrazar—,pero no es un mosquetero, el mosquetero se llama _Prusia._

—¡Yo no soy tu amor! —grita _Romano_ histérico.

— Lo – Que – Quieras —susurra por partes a su oído de nuevo. Inglaterra nota ese grito sintiendo una oleada de comprensión por Romano, como por Suiza... hasta que oye a Francia y tiene un escalofrió. España mira a Romano.

—Pero sí lo eres, yo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, eres mi amor.

—¡Pues yo no te quiero a ti NADA! —grita. Francia mira a Inglaterra tener un escalofrió. España hace un pucherito.

— _OK, Ok... bloody hell!_ —responde Inglaterra y Francia sonríe MUUUUY contento, dándole un beso.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! — se queja Romano.

—Pero... —España baja la vista, hecho polvo—. No digas eso...

Inglaterra se sonroja mucho con el beso. Romano rechina los dientes.

—¡Tú tampoco!

España sonríe y le mira de reojo.

—¿Sabes que en la frase "no te quiero nada" está incluida la frase "te quiero"?

Francia mira a Inglaterra a los ojos.

—Relájate, nadie te conoce.

Romano mira a España.

—¿Qué? No es cierto. ¡No te quiero es no te quiero, no es te quiero!

—Ahora lo dijiste tres veces —abrazo español.

—¡Yo no lo dije! — intentando separarse, aun sin entender realmente bien.

— _This is fucking weird_ —susurra Inglaterra apretando los ojos. Francia le sonríe.

—Es divertido.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —protesta porque si no se queja no es feliz y hace un movimiento inconsciente con los brazos para ponerse bien el sostén que vuelve a rozarle y a picarle. España solo se ríe.

—¡Hey!, _Francia_ , ¿qué tal si me acompañas a llamar a _Prusia_?

El galo le besa la nariz a la chica.

— ¿Cómo es no tener al _Big Ben_?

— _Shut up!_ —protesta Inglaterra sonrojándose. Francia le mira y le besa en los labios.

—Espero que me respondas ahora que vuelva —se levanta. Romano mira a España y luego a Inglaterra. Inglaterra fulmina a Francia. España se levanta. Francia le sonríe y le peina un poco.

—Ahora vengo.

Inglaterra le saca la lengua con burla y Francia se ríe y toma a España del brazo, jalándole a la cocina. El español le sigue tan feliz.

Inglaterra se queda en el salón, se sirve otra copa de vino y piensa que esto es terriblemente extraño, mira a Romano. Él le sonríe un poquito.

—¿De verdad estas con él?

Inglaterra se sonroja.

— _I..._ —toma un buen sorbo de vino—. Parece una locura, ¿verdad? —le mira a los ojos sin responder propiamente. Romano se encoge de hombros.

—Es extraño nada mas — le mira a los ojos queriendo preguntar algo.

—¿Por qué te lo parece? —pregunta Inglaterra tenso que haya notado algo.

—No lo sé, _Francia_ se ve contento, sólo que... —le da un trago a su vino, frunce el ceño y hace morritos mirándole. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco más, pero sonríe sutilmente de manera sincera.

—Supongo que viene siendo algo como tú y _Spain_ —resume.

—Es verdad que... —abre la boca—. Entre _Spagna_ y yo no hay nada.

—Exacto —le sostiene la mirada. Romanito se sonroja mucho más, pero le entiende.

—Oh.

Inglaterra carraspea incómoda.

—¿Es verdad que...? —Romanito intenta cambiar de tema. Aprieta los ojos muy avergonzado porque su pregunta es…— ¿Es tan bueno como dicen? —desvía la mirada y le da otro trago a su vino.

—Oh... Te refieres a... —se sonroja mucho—. _Bloody hell,_ ¿no lo Sabes? ¡Tú ya existías cuando _Napoleon_! —responde mirando su copa para no mirarle a los ojos. Romano se ahoga con el vino rojo como un tomate.

—¡Tú qué sabes de _Napoleón_!

Inglaterra levanta la vista mirándole.

—Me... Ha contado algunas cosas —miente.

— _Stronzo di merda!_ ¡No le creas nada de lo que te ha dicho de mí!

—Pero... Aun así, por lo que cuenta de _Spain_ no puedo estar seguro de que... Segura, es decir... _Spain..._

Abre los ojos como platos.

—¡ _Spagna_ nunca se ha acostado con él! —negación. Inglaterra mira a Romano sorprendido.

—¿ _Spain_ nunca te ha contado su... primera vez?

Romano abre los ojos como platos (más aun).

—Su... Su primera… ¿Tú sabes cómo fue?

— _Well..._ Nunca te has preguntado por... ¿La primera vez de _France_?

—¡Cuéntame! —de malas. El inglés frunce el ceño.

—Nunca he querido saber los detalles, pero tuvieron su primera vez a la vez... En el mismo sitio... Juntos.

Romano abre la boca.

—No quiero saberlo obtuso—. Eso no es cierto y no me importa.

—No sé mucho más —responde Inglaterra pensando "excepto que estaban como dos puñeteras castañuelas y me eligieron a mí para contármelo primero que a nadie..." y luego recuerda a Francia corriendo por el prado " _Angleterreeeeeee_ ".

—Debe ser algo asqueroso.

—En cualquier caso es algo de otra época, seguramente es mejor no pensar en ello —sentencia.

—Tú crees... —sonrojado e inseguro. Inglaterra le mira—. Que sigan... —desvía la mirada—. No que me importe.

—Pues... —lo valora. Romanito lo mira con PANICO, a la expectativa. Inglaterra recuerda a Francia diciendo que no puede tener sexo con nadie más... Y a España haciendo el garrulo en general con Romano—. No creo en realidad... Es decir, es raro, pero... No lo creo.

Y el italiano se desparrama en la silla como si Inglaterra tuviera la verdad absoluta.

—¿Te lo parece a ti? ¿Has notado algo en _Spain_? —le mira—. ¿O en _France_? —añade en un susurro.

—Yo... —se mueve en su lugar—. _Spagna_ sería incapaz, pero el cabrón de _Francia_ sería más que capaz de seducirle —responde con ESA pasión. Inglaterra le mira ahora también en tensión.

—Eh, _sorry, dear_ , pero no recuerdo que _France_ haya violado nunca a nadie —se pone a la defensiva. El Italiano levanta las cejas.

— Eso no es cierto.

— ¿Como que no? —le sostiene la mirada.

— ¡Pues no! Él siempre está toqueteándole a todos todo y obligándoles —miente y el inglés le mira incrédulo.

— _Are you kidding me?_

—¡Pues no! Pregúntale a todos —se cruza de brazos y de pronto a Inglaterra se le ocurre algo.

—¿A ti te lo ha hecho?

Abre la boca.

—¡No!

— _Why not?_ Si se lo hace a todos.

—¡Yo no le dejo! pero se lo ha hecho a todos los demás —sonrojado.

—Entonces ellos si se dejan —levanta una ceja.

—Ellos son idiotas y _France_ les obliga —empezando a hacerse bolas.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco rara que nada tiene que ver con esto? —pide nerviosa. Romanito le mira.

—Sí —aliviado del cambio de tema.

— ¿Qué piensas de... _Lord United..._ de _England_? —pregunta mirándole fijamente.

—¿Que pienso de qué?

—De él.

—¿Estas celosa? —traga saliva.

— _What?_ —parpadea sintiendo eso raro. El italiano la mira descolocado.

— ¿A qué te referías?

— ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa? —frunce el ceño. Él la mira con un poco de pena.

— ¡Y yo que sé, sólo sé que él no sabe jugar al fútbol.

—¿Que no sabe jugar a fútbol? ¡Eso dices tú mequetrefe! ¡Te ha dado más palizas de las que sabes contar!

Y el italiano se asusta un poco sin poder evitarlo y luego piensa que esta es una persona normal.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo tengo muchas más copas del mundo que él! Y su liga apesta —indica no tan agresivo.

—¡Olvidaos del _bloody_ mundial! La copa de la _UEFA_ es la que vale... Y el _Milan_ quizás ha ganado algo alguna vez, pero la _Roma..._ Acepta que apestáis, si ni siquiera tenéis dinero.

Y vamos a dejarles discutiendo de fútbol, tan tranquilos y felices. Romano le va a ensartar un ojo con ese último comentario.

España cierra la puerta de la cocina y mira a Francia intensamente. Éste mira el techo.

—Entonces a _Prusse..._ Hay que hablarle. ¿Tu teléfono o el mío?

— ¿Y bien? —pregunta España—. Olvídate de _Prusia_ , yo le pondré al corriente, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—¿Que ha sido qué? —se mete las manos a las bolsas.

—Eso —señala el comedor—. I _n wonderland._

—Ah... Es bonita, _non?_ —cara de inocente.

—Sí, ella me agrada, pero ¿qué pasa con _Inglaterra_?

—Esto es lo que querías, _non?_ —desvía la mirada—. Es lo que todos deseamos... —se encoge de hombros—. No veo cual sea el problema.

—Pues sí, pero... Estas cosas no pasan así, _Francia_ , hace solo tres horas que me has llamado diciéndome que estabas muy pillado y no podías dejar de pensar en él... ¿Y ahora estás enamorado de una chica nueva? Vale que se parece a él, pero...

—¿Qué piensas? —le mira a los ojos.

—Que intentas engañarme para que te deje en paz —confiesa. Francia se muerde el labio.

—Estoy muy, muy, muy enamorado de _Angleterre._

—¿Y entonces ella? ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy... Enamorado de ella también —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—¿Insinúas que no lo parezco?

España incrédulo.

—Me parece muy raro, ya es extraño que te enamoraras una vez, ¿pero dos?

—He estado siempre enamorado de ella —le sonríe un poco—. Es el amor de mi vida, la luz de mis ojos —en el mismo tono. El español frunce el ceño.

—No parece que haga tanto que la conoces.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? — se le acerca.

—No estoy enfadado, me alegro por ti, pero... Tenemos que estar seguros.

— ¿Seguros de que? —se muerde el labio—. Esto sería más simple si dejaras de odiar a _Angleterre._

—Seguros de que no es una especie de plan de él o algo así, se parecen mucho y trabajan juntos, ¿estás seguro de que no la mandó expresamente? ¿Sabe lo tuyo con él?

Francia le mira y sonríe un poquito.

—Ella lo sabe todo, _cher._

— ¿Y qué piensa de ello? —levanta las cejas.

—Creo que ella piensa igual que tú... Que yo NO debería estar con él.

España sonríe.

— ¿Y qué planeas?

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Ella se va a ir, está aquí solo por un tiempo —sonríe pícaramente—. Así que planeo coger con ella hasta que los dos olvidemos como nos llamamos.

—Sí eso puedo imaginarlo —sonrisa socarrona—, pero no me refiero a eso... ¿Hasta cuándo va a estar? ¿A dónde va luego?

—A casa, a trabajar —movimiento desinteresado con la mano—. No te preocupes por ella.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Volver con él? —se queda callado un momento—. ¿Él lo sabe?

—Volver a _Angleterre..._ No con él —indica levantando un dedo—. _Oui,_ él lo sabe —desvía la mirada.

— ¿Y qué piensa él?

Se incomoda, porque el que España no lo sepa no indica que, bueno...

—Mmmm él piensa que es justo que yo vaya con más gente —le mira de reojo—. Coincide contigo, aunque en el fondo yo sé que le dan celos —murmura.

—¿No vas a volver con él? ¿Planeas dejar de ir con él?

Francia se ríe un poquito y niega con la cabeza.

— _Non._

—Es decir, planeas llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo —sonríe de lado.

—Desde luego —se ríe más—. Pero puesto como lo pones me haces sentir un adolescente rebelde.

Sonríe.

—Sólo pensaba en todo lo de _Romano_ y _Alemania_ y todo eso...

—Eso es un drama, _Espagne_ —sonríe de lado—. ¿Sabes que me amenazo con echarme de la comunidad económica?

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya sabe que _Romano_ no es mi amante, _Angleterre_ les convenció de que estábamos molestándonos y que él invento eso para vengarse de algo y yo contraataque con inventarme que él y yo tenemos sexo para que peleara con el _garçon..._ —explica. España parpadea intentado seguir el razonamiento.

—Esto es cada vez más complejo.

—Totalmente —sigue sonriendo.

— _Allemagne_ me hablo HISTERICO para decirme que, o admitía públicamente que NO me acostaba con _Angleterre…_

El moreno levanta las cejas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz...

—Van a hacer que _América_ se entere por su culpa.

—... o empezaba a desempolvar el franco. Claro que van a hacer que _Amerique_ se entere por su culpa, porque son idiotas y están poniendo en riesgo todo, mucho más de lo que lo estoy poniendo yo o _Angleterre._

—Hay que hacer algo.

—¿Algo como _Quoi?_ —levanta las cejas y sonríe, pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros.

—No lo sé, tío —le mira de reojo—. ¿Y si les haces creer que realmente no hay nada con _Inglaterra_ y lo demuestras con _Alice_? Eso les callaría la boca.

—Para eso tendría que convencer a _Alice_ —sonríe—. Y... —suspira—. No sé si realmente puedo quitarles de la cabeza el asunto con _Angleterre._

—Nunca debieron darse cuenta para empezar —niega con la cabeza-

—Van a decir que uno no es excluyente de lo otro y... —le mira—. _Autriche,_ tiene unas ideas bastante... —traga saliva—, estoy de acuerdo, nunca debieron saberlo.

—Necesitamos hablar con _Prusia_ para saber qué planean —le mira—. En realidad tienes razón...

—Veras, cuando estaba en _Vienne..._ Tuve una pequeña plática con _Autriche._ Me tenía acorralado, acusándome directamente de tener algo con _Angleterre_ y del peligro en el que estábamos todos —suspira—. Hubo un momento, _Espagne,_ en que me fue imposible seguir negándolo.

— _Austria_ es muy suspicaz... —suspira España—. ¿Pero entonces?

—Me rendí... Le dije "vale, tienes razón, estoy perdido por él..." Me senté ahí, e intente explicarle y... ¿Sabes? Él creía que yo estaba inventando excusas.

—¿Excusas? —le mira.

—No me creyó ni por un segundo que realmente estuviera enamorado de él —suspira—. De hecho, él me amenazo con intentar arreglarlo con _Angleterre_ , lo cual sería infinitamente más peligroso que nada relacionado con el _garçon_.

— ¿ _Austria_ planea hablar con _Inglaterra_? — España flipa.

—El día que haga eso, _Angleterre_ va a matarme —sonríe otra sonrisa—. Y todo es porque no pueden dejarnos en santa paz.

—H ay que calmarles, creí que tendrían suficiente con lo que les dije —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Ya llegue al punto en el que solo estoy esperando a la debacle.

España le mira.

—Están todos demasiado empeñados en quitarme esto —explica—. Todos... TODOS —tono acusatorio.

—Es que es muy peligroso —se defiende. Francia le mira y niega con la cabeza echando el aire por la nariz—. Sabes que es verdad —insiste—. Y te hace daño.

—Y me hace muy feliz —insiste él.

—Pero a la larga _Francia..._ también nos hacía felices el opio y ahora sabemos que es malo.

—Esto no es el maldito opio —replica en un susurro, con los dientes apretados—. Esto es todo lo que tengo —le mira a los ojos.

—Antes no lo tenías y eras feliz también.

—¿Lo era? — pregunta.

—¿No lo eras?

—Tú también eras feliz sin _Romano_ —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— _Romano_ no está teniendo sexo con alguien que querría matarme si se enterara.

—Él me quiere, _Espagne..._ Nómbrame a alguien más que realmente me quiera —se humedece los labios y levanta la barbilla, retador.

— _Bélgica_ te quiere, yo te quiero, _Prusia_ te quiere... no sé si esa niña, _Alice..._ supongo que sí.

— _Belgique_ no me quiere realmente... Y _Alice, Alice_ no cuenta, es demasiada fantasía. Tú y _Prusia_ son mis hermanos, yo hablo de amor... —saca un cigarrillo y lo prende.

—La gente no va a quererte así porque sí, si sedujeras a _Bélgica_ te querría y no veo donde está la fantasía con _Alice_ , ¿por qué no es atemporal?

—Saca a _Alice_ de la ecuación... El problema, _Espagne,_ es que los demás me aburren.

—Bien, entonces volvemos a lo mismo, hay que sacar a _América_ del juego, pero vas a perder a uno de los dos a la larga a _Inglaterra_ o a _Alice._

—Voy a perder a _Angleterre_ , siempre lo hago... Tarde o temprano.

—Alguna forma habrá de evitarlo.

—Es una de esas reglas básicas de la naturaleza —se encoge de hombros y le mira mientras da una larga calada al cigarrillo—. ¿Qué opinas de esto de _Russie_?

Suspira.

—Mucha tensión sexual, pero _Rusia_ es un psicópata.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccione _Angleterre_? — se muerde el labio.

—Como el culo.

—No he tenido el corazón para decírselo — admite. (Además de los otros motivos)

—Ya me lo has dicho, me parece bien que sea _América_ el que se lo diga

—No sé si va a terminar por... — suspira—. Tengo miedo de ello.

—Ya te he dicho antes que no sé por qué iba a culparte.

—¿Sabotaje?

—¿Sabotaje de qué? de nuevo, ¿acaso estabas tú allí masturbando al niño de los cojones? ¿o le diste afrodisiaco o algo?

—Pude haber empujado a _Rusia_ a que le violara... Va a encontrar una manera, vas a ver — sonríe un poco de lado.

—Pues que se vaya a la mierda, que madure y se entere de a quien echarle las culpas, _Francia_.

Le sonríe más.

—Relájate. ¿Sabes? Va a matarme más si _Autriche_ habla con él.

—Vamos a llamar a Prusia.

—Vamos a llamar a _Prusse_ — saca su teléfono y se lo pone a España en la mano, dándole la vuelta y parándose tras él, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de España.

* * *

 _Anda, que este era el que faltaba. ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	22. Chapter 22

España marca a Prusia y pone el teléfono entre su oreja y la de Francia. Éste sonríe esperando a que Prusia conteste.

— _Heil!_ — saluda Prusia que ni mira quien llama, tirando en su cuarto.

— _Allò_ — le saluda Francia sonriendo.

—Hey, tiooo — saluda España.

—¡Andaaa! ¡Si tengo amigos! —sonríe Prusia. Francia se ríe.

—Mmmm... Sólo por conveniencia.

—De hecho yo me he equivocado de número —se ríe España.

— Que cabrones sois —sigue Prusia—. ¿Que no era que nos veíamos mañana?

—Es verdad, tú querías llamar al holgazán divertido y creo que has marcado el número del guiñapo de _Ángela Merkel,_

—¡Tío! ¡Esa mujer da miedo! —se defiende Prusia—. Además mi _bruder_ se fue a pescar.

—Y me llama a mi irresponsable —protesta Francia.

—Pues anda que vaya tres... menos mal que estoy yo —se ríe España.

—Ya, claro —Francia le pica las costillas con el codo.

—Oye, tío, ¿tú no estabas con _Belgien_ hoy? —pregunta Prusia a Francia.

—Estaba, _oui,_ hasta que la intercambie por alguien más —sonrisa.

—¿Por _Spanien_? menudo cambio de mierda, tío —Prusia se descojona. Francia se ríe también.

—¡Eh! ¿De qué vas? —España medio picado medio partiéndose de risa.

—¿Que ahora eres un aburrido sin vida sexual y por eso eres un cambio de _merde_? —se ríe Francia.

—¿Perdona? recuerdo a los oyentes que soy el único que tiene un _latin lover_ de la tierra que produce los mejores amantes —España orgulloso—. Y aburrido tu padre —le mete mano a Francia. Prusia se ríe sin entender que pasa, como siempre. Francia se ríe, dejándole hacer.

—Los mejores amantes, ¡JA! La última vez que revise tú y yo éramos solo amigos.

—Por eso los mejores amantes son _italianos_ —descojone.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? ¿Voy ahí hoy? —pregunta Prusia. Francia le saca la lengua a España.

—Vienes mañana con _Hongrie._ U hoy si quieres. Sólo que yo hoy voy a estar muy ocupado en la noche.

—Con... _Ungarn?_

—Ah, tío, nosotros nos quedamos a gorronearte —suelta España.

—Está el _latín lover_ aquí —le explica Francia a Prusia, mientras asiente con la cabeza a España y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Ah, pero... no sé si... esperad —pide Prusia, golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Hungría—. Oye... ¿qué le digo? —cae en la cuenta Prusia con el teléfono en la mano.

—¿Que le dices de qué? — pregunta Francia mientras Hungría le permite pasar.

— _Heil!_ ¿Adivina quién se va mañana a _Paris_? —se burla Prusia a Hungría. Ella levanta las cejas.

—¿Al fin te vas?

—Pues mi _bruder_ ha vuelto —sonrisa orgullosa—. Ya puedo irme.

—¿Cuando vuelves? —ella le mira.

—No sé, he oído al señorito y a _West_ que se iban no sé dónde, y ya me toco ir con _Angela_ esta semana.

—Pues... Bueno —le mira—. Que te vaya bien.

—¿Me vas a echar de menos? — sonrisa de burla, medio esperanzada.

—No, claro que no te voy a echar de menos —¡jump!... Haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonar decepcionada.

—Vaaaale puedes veniiiir —concesión. Hungría se gira mirándole con los ojos abiertos como platos, algo sonrojada.

— ¡¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo quiero ir?! —escandalizada. Francia _facepalm_ al otro lado del teléfono. Prusia le mira triste un segundo.

— ¿No quieres? —frunce el ceño—. Pues mejor, porque no quería que vinieras —mosqueado. La húngara cierra la boca y también le mira un poco desconsolada.

—¿Y por qué me has invitado entonces?

—Pues... porque eres tonta —replica.

— ¿Me has invitado por que soy tonta? —se cruza de brazos—. Además no me lo has pedido, me has dicho "Vaaaaale vaaaale puedes venir"—le imita—. ¡Como si yo estuviera interesadísima en ir con tus tontos amigos!

—Pues no vengas, no sé por qué discutimos —protesta—. _Frankreich, Ungarn_ no quiere venir —le dice al teléfono.

—Quizás si le PIDES que venga, _mon ami._

—Ya se lo he dicho y no quiereee —se defiende.

—No, le has dicho que PUEDE, pero no le has dicho que quieres que lo haga.

Hungría le mira sin entender.

—Pues es que si no quiere venir yo no quiero que venga —protesta.

—Yo no quiero ir porque tú no me has invitado —se defiende ella.

—Pero si te he dicho que vengas —replica.

—¡Me has dicho que puedo ir, como si yo te estuviera rogando!

—¡Pues es algo lo bastante awesome para que ruegues! Van a estar _Spanien_ y _Frankreich,_ y _Römer._ Siempre viene _Römer_ y tú no vienes nunca.

Ella le mira.

—Yo no voy a rogarte. Pero si me lo pides, iré con gusto —le sonríe.

—¿Pues si sí quieres venir por qué dices que no? — Prusia aun no lo entiende—. Sí que viene, tío.

— _Dieu!_ —protesta Francia. Hungría se levanta del sillón donde estaba sentada y se le acerca.

—Eres un tonto, aun no me lo has PEDIDO —sonriendo, a un volumen de voz tal que solo él le oye.

—Claro que te lo he pedido, te he dicho que vengas, ¿es que tengo que rellenar una instancia o qué? —protesta. Ella le besa en los labios.

—Tienes que PEDÍRMELO. _Bitte, Ungarn_ , ven conmigo a _Párizs._

—¿Y por qué no me lo pides tú? " _Bitte , awesome Preussen ,_ lleveme _Paris_ contigo" —se deja y sonríe.

—Tú eres el flamante caballero, _nem?_ —se relaja.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —descolocado.

—Son tus amigos.

—Por eso, yo sí iré, eres tú quien tiene que decidir si quiere venir o no.

—Si quiero ir —se rinde. Prusia sonríe.

—¡Sí que viene! —repite feliz. Ella le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Ven cuando cuelgues —le invita Francia. Prusia se sonroja, se ríe idiota y se va a su cuarto dando brincos.

—Bien, después de esta ETERNA charla con _Hongrie..._ ¿Vienen hoy o mañana?

—Mañana, ya te van a joder bastante los empalagosos —suelta Prusia.

—Empalagoso tú, chaval —protesta España—. Ven, no quiero que vengas, quiero que vengas —se burla.

—¿Sabes que _Römer_ le dijo que le quería cinco veces después que nos fuimos? —responde Prusia para Francia. Éste se ríe.

—Estoy rodeado de empalagosos —cual si él no fuera tres veces peor.

—Aun así nada comparable al _I geet youu_ —empieza a cantar España y Prusia se une, ambos para Francia bastante desafinados— _under my skiiiin._

Y Francia sonríe comí tonto, lo siento.

— Si serán bobos los dos. Ni siquiera saben cantarla bien.

Prusia y España se ríen.

— ¡Es definitivamente el premio a la cursilada! suelta España.

—Es una pena que _England_ no vaya a estar... siempre es divertido reírse de él. ¿O le habéis engañado? —pregunta Prusia.

—¡No es una cursilada! —Francia le da un golpe en el pecho con el codo. España sigue riéndose—. Eso es tierno y dulce, que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que es eso, es otro asunto —se queja muy digno.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Quien dice que no! —replica España.

—Buah, y para que tanta dulzura —Prusia hace como que vomita. Ojos en blanco.

—Yo digo que no —sonríe—. Y que ustedes dos son un par de envidiosos —risilla.

—Perdonad, pero los insultos no valen como palabras cariñosas —les suelta Prusia a los dos. Francia se ríe más.

—Los golpes con sartenes tampoco.

—Los sartenazos tampoco —responde España a la vez. Francia se ríe más.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! —suelta Prusia—. ¡Hagamos una apuesta! Ah... no, no se puede —deja caer los hombros.

—¿Una apuesta de que tipo? Cualquiera que sea, yo entro con _Alice_ —Francia sonríe ilusionado.

— ¿Con _Alice_? —pregunta Prusia.

—Ehh... Tengo una chica aquí —sonríe muy orgulloso.

—Pero no vale, tendría que ser con _England_ —responde—. Además, si no está mañana...

—Calma, tío, se parece bastante al cejas, sólo que en lugar de cejas tiene tetas, toda una mejora —responde España.

—Mañana va a estar, y... Puedes hacer como si fuera _Angleterre_ —se ríe.

—Bueno, pues quien consiga que le hagan o digan lo más bonito y cursi se llevara el premio a la empalagosidad y la próxima reunión del _Awesome_ trio será en su casa para que pueda estar con el susodicho —propone.

—Oh, así que encima de ser coronado empalagoso tendrá que aguantar a los otros dos como invitados —España se burla—. ¡Acepto!

—Uff... ¡Esto va a ser difícil! Suena bien... Acepto.

— _Kesesesesese_ —se ríe Prusia pensando que en realidad lo tiene bastante jodido y que no sabe cómo va a hacer.

— _Mon dieu..._ Probablemente gane aquel al que le digan "eres un tonto" en lugar de "eres un imbécil".

—Si valen los insultos preparaos para visitar _Barcelona_ —España se ríe.

— _Non,_ no valen en lo absoluto, pero conociéndoles a los tres... Es probable que _Prussen_ gane.

— _Was?_ ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Yo no soy dulce!

— Pero _Hongrie_ es la más dulce de los tres!

— _Francia_ , tío... ¿no te has preguntado nunca como es que tú y yo, un par de tíos buenos y diestros en las artes amatorias y el complacer a nuestras parejas... nos tratan tan mal?

—Eso lo dices porque a ti no te pega con una sartén —replica Prusia.

—Claro que le lo pregunto... Todos los días de hecho —responde a España y se ríe—. ¡Es una injusticia de la vida! ¿Cómo es que histéricos como _Romano_ o _Angleterre_ tienen amantes pacientes y dulces? Y _Hongrie_ es ruda, pero tú necesitas a alguien así, si no lo rompes —se ríe.

—Es un misterio... oye, tío, vamos a dejarte antes de que _Romano_ y _Alice_ se lo monten en el comedor —se despide España—. Os vemos mañana.

—Seh, seh, lo que sea —se despide Prusia de buen humor, pero haciendo ojos en blanco.

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Te quiero, _cher._

—Hasta mañanaaaa— Prusia cuelga y vuelve al cuarto de Hungría dando saltitos.

Me encanta Prusia y la discusión con Hungría, nuca entendió el problema. Y Hungría intenta ser orgullosa pero como no es tsundere... pero venga, que no lo ha hecho tan mal, luego se le ha quejado de que ella no va nunca con él. Hungría estaba un poco difícil, "tú eres el flamante caballero", jajaja.

Nos hace gracia que en cuanto Hungría actúa como chica y le da un beso, por ejemplo, se hace un pan, se ablanda y emboba un poquito y deja de estar enfadado. Me caen bien ambos, Prusia se enfada y desenfada muy rápido. Eso me gusta de él. Ahora a ver qué tal sale esta comida, pobre Inglaterra.

Francia le da un beso a España en la mejilla.

—¡Ja! Quiero ver que hagas a _Romano_ decirte algo bonito.

España suspira.

—Es un poco injusto que no conozcamos a _Alice_ pero... veremos que tal tú, _git_ —le imita. Francia le da un beso rápido en los labios, bastante casto.

—La conoces mejor de lo que crees —le toma de la mano y lo arrastra hacia la puerta. España le da una palmada en el culo y le sigue, riendo.

Francia se dirige al tocadiscos y vuelve a poner la música de Edith Piaf que ha quitado un rato antes y entra a la sala sonriendo, mirando a Inglaterra y se sienta junto a él, tomándole de la cintura.

En el salón, Inglaterra está discutiendo con Romano señalando la tele, tirando adelante y atrás una jugada de un partido de futbol que no se sabe de dónde han sacado y están gritando como macacos sin escucharse el uno al otro.

España sonríe al entrar.

—¡Futbooo! —exclama contento sentándose junto a Romano. Francia mira la tele y el fútbol y a ellos, y arruga la nariz decidiendo entretenerse en algo más, abrazando más fuerte a Inglaterra de la cintura.

—Pero que tan animada esta chica.

—¡Es un _bloody_ fuera de juego claro, míralo _brat_! Entérate bien de las normas antes de discutir —grita Inglaterra poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Francia. Éste le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Divertido?

—No es fuera de juego, tía, fíjate bien —responde España.

—¡Anda! el otro que no tiene ni idea —protesta Inglaterra haciendo ojos en blanco y parando la tele.

—¿Se divierten? —le sonríe, volviendo a preguntarle a Inglaterra. Ésta refunfuña cruzándose de brazos, pero sin apartar a Francia ni un poquito, apoyando la espalda sobre él con el ceño fruncido. Francia le da un beso en la cabeza—. Te ves muy guapo… aaaa guapa, guapa.

Se sonroja.

— _Git!_ —protesta intentando separarse ahora sí. Francia le abraza más fuerte y le besa el cuello.

—Si viene _Prusse._

Aparta un poco la cabeza para dejarle. Francia sonríe más.

—Esta es la velada perfecta.

—Excelente, lo que faltaba, otro idiota —protesta por protestar. Romano está discutiendo con España algo del fútbol.

—Me encanta cuando me dices cosas bonitas —le besa la mejilla. España se ríe.

—¡Imbécil! eso no es bonito —protesta mirándole de reojo. Romano los mira y luego fulmina a España, acostándose en él. Francia le besa la comisura de los labios.

España le pasa la mano sobre los hombros naturalmente, casi sin notarlo.

—Y Hungría también viene.

Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos y entreabre los labios como siempre... luego se sonroja más, apartando la cara. Francia mira a España con cara de "mira lo que puedo hacer" mientras Romano se deja abrazar mirando a Francia.

España mira a Francia, levantando una ceja, gira la cabeza de Romano con la mano que no le está abrazando, suavemente para que le mire. Romano, que está mirando a Francia fijamente, gira la cabeza sin poner mucha resistencia, encontrándose la mirada de Inglaterra.

España simplemente le acerca la cabeza con el brazo que tiene tras su cabeza y le besa comiéndoselo ahí... porque sí. Francia sonríe un poco de lado, mirándoles con las cejas levantadas y… ehhh... Dudo mucho que realmente Romano pueda resistirse.

Inglaterra se incomoda un poco desviando la vista. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y le sonríe, girando la vista a ella por completo.

—Dice _Espagne_ que _Romano_ besa mejor que tú...

—Seguro _Spain_ tiene razón —responde sonrojada sabiendo por donde va.

—Yo puedo apostar que no —le pasa una mano por la mandíbula.

—No pienso apostar esto —se aparta muy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —le gira la cabeza de nuevo para que le vea y se le acerca más.

—¡Por que no! —lloriquea, Francia sonríe.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¡No! —pero lo hace igual porque los aprieta.

Francia se acerca y le roza los labios con los suyos suavemente. Inglaterra parpadea y abre los ojos al sentir el roce con la boca tan abierta en posición de la O del "¡No!", tomando aire. Francia le besa de lleno e Inglaterra se plantea antes de derretírsele el cerebro, si esto es una competición y acaso alguien va a morir asfixiado.

Por cierto, a España se le va la olla con las manos y Romano se da cuenta un poco tarde, empezando a entrar en pánico. Ah... Y para Francia SI que es una competición, claro... Una que va a ganar.

Inglaterra vuelve a estar al punto exacto que estaba cuando llegaron en como dos segundos, pero como ahora es una mujer no se le nota o se le nota menos, lero, lero. (Las ventajas de ser mujer).

España ralentiza el ritmo al notar los nervios de Romano.

—Mmm... —Ok, Romano entonces obtiene un fundimiento de cerebro inmediato y Francia se esfuerza, vaya que se esfuerza.

Se me ocurren bastantes cosas obscenas que decir sobre la situación de Inglaterra. Francia alienta también un poco las cosas, acariciándole la mejilla y abriendo los ojos. Da igual, es un caso bastante perdido, pero eso es algo que solo sabrá Inglaterra y quizás Francia si acaso luego indaga mucho.

—Ehhh... ¿Huh?

Digamos que está muy, muy contento, lo que va a hacerle un favor porque no sabe detenerse muy bien en este cuerpo, así que luego aguantara un poco más, de nada, Francia. Finalmente España decide separarse y que a la mierda, lo que quiere es un cuarto... No que a él le importe una mierda, pero Romano se siente mejor en la intimidad, así que hace una trampita tirando suavemente del rulito de Romano antes de separarse.

—Eeeh... Por algún motivo me siento bastante cansado de pronto.

Romano pega un gemido de ESOS que harían sonrojarse hasta a Francia. Francia se separa de golpe, sin mirar a España, mirando a Inglaterra con plenas intenciones de comérsela entera.

—Ya sabes dónde.

Inglaterra no sabe ni dónde está y espero que Francia la esté sujetando, porque las rodillas le tiemblan tanto que seguro no le aguantan el peso. Francia la tiene abrazada todo lo abrazable, no se preocupen, le acaricia la mejilla y le sonríe.

—Mi... Cuarto —con voz entre cortada.

Inglaterra asiente con los ojos entrecerrados en plan "¿uh? ¿Alguien me está hablando?" España toma a Romano de la mano y se pone de pie, ansiosito.

— _Spagnaaa..._ —salta y se le cuelga como chango de la cintura, más ansiosito aun.

—Buenas noches —saluda España diplomáticamente abrazando a Italia y dispuesto a meterse en el primer lugar que encuentre con una puerta y una superficie más o menos blanda.

Francia se platea si ir o no a su cuarto, viendo que no es necesario, al final decide que sí y jala a Inglaterra hacia las escaleras.

Romano... No sé si España va a llegar con pantalones al cuarto o no, pero le ha parecido muy bien no necesitar un pretexto para esto y es muy feliz. España mira el cuarto de Francia por un momento, decide que lo último que quiere ahora es perder el tiempo en discusiones idiotas y se mete al cuarto de invitados con los ojos cerrados, comiéndose a Roma otra vez ya en el pasillo.

Inglaterra sigue a Francia sonrojada y aun un poco desorientada porque, señores, es medio sajona y ha vuelto un poco en sí. Francia es absolutamente feliz. Y señoras y señores, hoy si pueden hacer su competencia de a ver que tsundere grita más fuerte...

xoOXOox

Inglaterra está acurrucada dentro del abrazo de Francia murmurando algo mientras en sus sueños vuelve a enfrentarse al Dragón del patio al que secretamente llama Robespierre. Francia duerme sonriendo como el idiota que es.

En uno de esos movimientos, sin estar acostumbrada, nota un fuerte tirón en su pelo largo, despertándose.

— ¡Auuu!

Y Francia salta.

— ¡Ahhh! —grito de niña—. ¡No te vayas! — se incorpora un poquitín, desorientado. Inglaterra intenta soltar el pelo de lo que lo aprisiona, notándolo liberado en cuanto Francia se incorpora.

—Au... —vuelve a protestar tirándose con la espalda sobre el colchón, frotándose los ojos. Francia le mira y parpadea, tardándose unos instantes en reconocerle.

— _An... Angleterre?_

—Me has hecho daño, _git_ —protesta con media sonrisa, bajando las manos y mirándole. Francia sonríe, relajándose y acostándose a su lado.

—No te he hecho nada, no seas nena... —risilla mientras se acuesta boca arriba e invita a la inglesita acostarse en él.

—"No seas nena, no seas nena" —le imita en burla apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y le tira un poco del pelo—. ¿quién es el que grita "aaah"? —grita muy agudo.

—¡Ahhh! —grita un poquito—. _Angleterre!_ —protesta abrazándole de la cintura. Él se ríe. Francia bosteza—. ¿Qué hora es?

—A ver... —se da la vuelta apoyándose sobre el pecho de Francia para ver el despertador... hasta que nota sus pechos inusualmente abultados, sonrojándose y volviéndose a la posición original, cubriéndose con las sabanas—. No lo sé.

Francia le sonríe, pasándole una mano por el largo pelo que debe tener enredado.

—Te ves bonita.

—Estupendo —responde medio sarcástico. El galo se ríe.

—Aunque extraño al _Big Ben..._ —le besa la nariz—. ¿Qué tal te pareció anoche?

Se sonroja mucho apartando la vista.

—Terrible —miente. Él sonríe al ver que se ha sonrojado.

— ¿Terrible bueno o terrible malo? —le acaricia los hombros y el cuello.

—¿Cuándo terrible es bueno? —le mira y bosteza.

—Pues... Es como casi todo lo que yo hago... Es terrible y a la vez es... Bueno.

— Terrible es terrible —se gira y se acurruca junto a él, cerrando los ojos.

—Entonces a mí me gusta mucho lo terrible...

—Nunca has tenido buen gusto —replica con los ojos cerrados medio "mmmmm", él le abraza de nuevo, besándole el cuello.

—No me has dicho que quieres a cambio de que vengas hoy a comer —susurra. La inglesa abre los ojos de golpe, sonrojándose y tensándose.

— _Quoi?_ —se separa y le mira.

— _Nothing..._ —miente apartando la vista.

—Eres mi peor enemigo, no puedo deberte un favor

— _Of course you can_ —sonríe.

— _Oh non_ , eso sería mi ruina —besito en la oreja.

— _Why?_ —sonrisa maligna, dejándose hacer, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Lecciones de enemistad, uno... Nunca le debas nada a tu peor enemigo. ¿No te lo enseñaron en tu escuela? —le besa el cuello incorporándose un poco y pegándosele más. Inglaterra mueve la mejilla acariciándole la barba a Francia para que le haga cosquilla en la mandíbula, suavemente mientras le besa.

—Mmmmm... Entonces sería mejor dejarte debiéndome algo.

—Las cosas podrían ponerse feas, _cher..._ —le besa la mejilla—. Podría tener que intentar devolverte el favor a toda costa.

—¿Podrían ponerse tan feas que podrías incluso hacer algo que me beneficie? —pregunta cínica. Francia se gira de manera que queda acostado sobre Inglaterra, poniendo más cuidado esta vez de ni aplastarle.

—Define beneficiarte...

—Hay otro asunto que has olvidado —responde mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa confiada. El francés se humedece los labios sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí —cierra los ojos y le besa la punta de la nariz. Francia le besa a cambio la mandíbula.

—¿Qué he olvidado?

—Una regla casi taaaan importante como la de no deber favores —resigue su barba otra vez con la nariz.

—Mmmmm... —sonríe—. ¿Que regla es esa?

Le besa en el cuello bajo la mandíbula.

—No pedirlos.

Francia se vuelve a humedecer los labios, vacilando un poco.

—Pero... —mientras levanta la cara para que le pueda besar bien.

—Porque... —responde poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su torso suavemente, mirándole a los ojos. Él le mira también, sin dejar de sonreír, dejándole hablar.

— ¿Mmm?

—Los enemigos pueden usarlo en tu contra —sentencia, besándole e intentando cambiar las posiciones para quedar ella arriba.

Francia se deja besar e intercambiar posiciones y a la inglesa se le va un poco más la olla de lo que esperaba, besándole con parsimonia. Huy, pues no es como que Francia vaya a detenerle ni nada, le corresponde con el mismo ánimo. Y a Inglaterra se le va a olvidar lo que iba a hacer.

—Mmmmm —ronronea Francia MUY complacido. Inglaterra se separa antes de que se le olvide.

— Y es por eso que voy a desaparecer en este momento —suelta maligna y baja de la cama de un salto.

— _Quoi?_ _Hey!_ ¡¿A dónde vas!? —medio desorientado se sienta en la cama. Ella levanta las cejas con su sonrisilla triunfante.

—A casa, _of course_ —se mete al baño.

—A... ¿A casa? —se levanta de la cama, desnudo y con la Torre Eiffel absolutamente feliz. Inglaterra cierra la puerta del baño descojonándose dentro... se acerca a la taza... y se caga en todos sus muerto por tener que mear sentado.

Francia arruga la nariz fuera del baño, sentándose en la cama al ver que Inglaterra ha cerrado la puerta, pensando que... Debe ser una broma, ¿no? Es decir... ¡Ayer le dijo! Suspira acostándose de espaldas otra vez, pensando en la noche anterior.

Cuando a meado... y se ha lavado un poco la cara, muy contenta porque no va a tener que afeitarse hoy, oh yeah!... entreabre la puerta otra vez, mirando por la rendija. Francia está recostado boca arriba, en TODA su gloria, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, los ojos cerrados, valorando la noche anterior y qué tan broma es lo que le ha dicho Inglaterra.

Inglaterra se SONROJA al notar toda la gloria de Francia y tiembla un poco dentro del baño pensando que ella también está desnuda... y tiene que salir.

Francia suspira, sin cambiar de posición, a un valorando su situación, levanta un poco la cara mirando la puerta del baño. La puerta del baño vuelve a cerrarse de golpe porque Inglaterra se pone nerviosa en cuanto nota su mirada.

—Ehm... —vacila. Francia levanta más la cabeza y mira la puerta—. _Angleterre?_

Inglaterra toma un albornoz, se lo pone por encima y sale del baño plantándose frente a la puerta, sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido. Francia se incorpora más hasta quedar recostado sobre sus codos. Le mira.

— Ehh... ¿Vas a irte en albornoz?

La británica levanta una ceja, abre los ojos mirándole y le tiembla un poquito el labio inferior. Francia se levanta de la cama y se acerca a él.

—Detesto que me dejes a medias, lo sabes... ¿verdad?

—Por eso lo hago —se ríe y le empuja sobre la cama saltándole encima. El galo sonríe, abrazándole por la cintura.

— Eres un idiota, lo sabes... ¿verdad? —repite en el mismo tono que antes, relajándose. Inglaterra vuelve a besarle medio descojonada. Francia le obliga a darse la vuelta para quedar sobre ella—. ¡Vas a pagármelas! Que no te quede duda —voz melodramática.

—La pobre víctima —se burla—, ya se nota lo mal que lo estás pasando —añade acariciando suavemente la feliz gloria de Francia, sonrojándose un poco de su atrevimiento. (Sonrojándose junto con todos nosotros). Francia sonríe, reaccionando aún más con el tacto.

—Pésimamente, terriblemente, espantosamente... mmmm... —gime un poquito y se acerca a besarle y creo que podemos dejarlos para la típica sesión matutina que no puede faltar.

xoOXOox

Romano duerme a pierna suelta, enredado en las sábanas y en España, muriéndose de calor, así que creo que podemos volver al clásico "unos buenos minutos después..." España un poco ronca sacando una pompa de moco por la nariz.

(Qué asco con Españaaaaaaa, pero es típico de comic eso jajaajaja)

Romano decide que eso es demasiado y se mueve un poco en su lugar, pensando que tiene demasiado, demasiado calor como siempre que duerme piel con piel con España... y que necesitan al menos abrir una ventana.

España se da la vuelta a la altura de la cadera de Romano, abrazándole un poco y dándole besitos inconscientemente.

— _Spagnaaa..._ quítate —balbucea abriendo los ojos—. Estás pegajoso y está todo embarrado… —le empuja la cara y solo consigue que España baje un poco, sin enterarse. Pánico—. _Spagna_ quítate... ¡quítatequítate!

España entre abre los ojos. Pánico al ver que abre los ojos, se lleva la mano a las regiones vitales.

— ¡Nononono! ¡Duérmete!

Bosteza fuerte y luego sonríe idiotamente.

— ¡Duérmeteduérmete!

Le abraza un poquito más fuerte y vuelve a besarle el bajo vientre.

—Buenos días, amor mío.

— _Spagnaaaa..._ —protesta intentando quitarle, empezando a sudar más, concluyendo que seguro Francia está subiéndole al termostato en algún lado. España le suelta y sube hasta el cojín, arrastrándose, se deja caer.

—Mmmm...

Italia aprovecha para quitarse lo suficiente como para... bajarse de la cama. España está muy feliz con ese trozo de sabanas que esta frio, en el que está ahora.

—Te detesto, ¿sabes? ¡Te detesto! —se queja Romano, porque España le ha robado las sábanas, porque le ha besado el bajo abdomen y luego le ha ignorado, porque sigue dormido sin hacerle caso, porque están en casa de Francia, porque es de día, porque hace calor y por todo lo demás que hay en el mundo que hace que él pueda quejarse. Abre las cortinas del todo y abre la ventana del cuarto de par en par, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a España, que se ciega con la luz dándose la vuelta y entreabre los ojos mirando a Romano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo hambre y... me caes fatal —se acerca de nuevo a la cama, empujándole para que le de espacio—. Me muero de calor... arrímate hacia allá, ¿quieres?

España le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe moviéndose.

—Eres muy sexy.

Romano le da un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta, no muy fuerte, sonrojándose.

— ¡Cállate!

España se ríe y abre los brazos para abrazarle.

— Lo siento, es que me gustas mucho.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —se acuesta de nuevo en la cama, de espaldas a él, ignorando el abrazo, mientras se sonroja más.

—No puedoooo —se acerca por encima de su hombro y le recorre la columna con un dedo. El italiano se estira un poco poniéndosele la piel de gallina.

— Claro que puedes, sólo cierra esa bocota tan grande que tienes —le pone una mano en la boca y se oye un grito de Inglaterra en la línea de "oh dios mío de mi vida la madre que te pario".

Romano levanta las cejas paralizándose y mirando a España de reojo. Éste le lame suavemente la palma de la mano. Romano la quita mirándole con horror.

— _Merda! Spagna!_ — frunce el ceño. El ibérico se ríe.

— Apuesto a que no puedes hacerme gritar a mí más que ella —propone y le besa en el hombro. Romano levanta las cejas, sonriendo un poco, pensando que OBVIO que sí es capaz de hacerle gritar más de lo que grita ella... se muerde el labio un segundo, y luego se sonroja.

— Ni creas que voy a caer en este juego —replica, aunque se gira de frente a España—. Tú gritas por cualquier cosa además.

España se muerde ambos labios y hace como que pasa una cremallera.

— Si es una apuesta, no.

Vacila un poco.

— Qué gano si... — se sonroja. España sonríe.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡No estoy diciendo eso! —replica. — ¡Sólo preguntaba! —rojo como el tomate que es... se oye lo que es, definitivamente, una especie de gruñido/gemido... de Francia.

—Bueno... El que pierda podría tener que bajar primero a ayudar a hacer el desayuno —propone España.

—Yo no voy a ayudar a hacer nada —protesta tomando un cojín, y empezándole a quitar la funda. — Si gano, tú no harás ninguna cosa ridícula a la hora de la comida con tus amigos idiotas.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo y tú cocinas muy bien... — traga saliva con eso. —Si gano yo me dirás lo mucho que me quieres frente a todos.

—No vas a ganar tú, _Spagna_ —termina de quitarle la funda y le mira. —Si gano yo, no vas a llamarme _Romanito_ ni una sola vez hoy —se le sienta encima. —Y bajarás por el desayuno.

—Bien —sonríe y le pone las manos sobre los muslos, acariciándole.

Romano le da un golpe en la mano y le pone la funda en la cabeza. España parpadea dentro de la funda.

—Oh, ¡vaya!

— ¡Cállate! —le hace un nudo a la funda en el cuello de España, y cuando está satisfecho con eso, se relaja un poco, sonriendo y levantándose de arriba de él. España le busca con las manos.

— ¡Eeh!

Romano se ríe.

—Ven vamos —pide buscándole.

— ¡Deja de moverte! —indica agachándose y quitando el cinturón de España de sus pantalones.

— ¡Pues vuelve! —vuelve a pedir... vaya con los fetiches de Romanito, es que España es más grande…

— ¿Estos gritos valen como gritos? —se le acerca de nuevo, tomándole ambas manos.

El español se calma un poco al notar que vuelve a estar ahí, madre de dios con España, que este niño controla la cosa nostra, ¡no te confíes solo porque haya vuelto!

— Pues no.

Romanito le amarra las dos manos juntas, y luego se las levanta hasta amarrárselas en la cabecera.

— Yo estoy seguro de que si te dejo aquí, en menos de diez minutos estás chillando para que vuelva —indica mientras hace el proceso. España se ríe confiando absolutamente en él.

— No vas a hacer eso.

— ¿Ah no? —quita la sábana que estaba enmarañada entre las piernas de España, empezando a amarrarle los pies con ella.

—Claro que no —se deja.

—Eres un idiota _Spagna_ —termina de amarrarle no con tanta fuerza como le ha amarrado los brazos, y sin decir nada abre la puerta de su cuarto y la cierra, sin salirse. España suspira.

— Lo sientooo —grita —vuelve por favoooor.

—Cállate — replica parado junto a él con los brazos cruzados, le quita la funda de la cara y se le sienta encima, con el ceño fruncido. España parpadea confundido. — ¡Sabías que no me había ido! —protesta.

—Claro que lo sabía —sonríe. El italiano frunce el ceño de nuevo y le vuelve a enfundar la cabeza.

— Debería golpearte y arrancarte algo —protesta, sonrojado.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Déjame verte! ¡Por favooor! —suspira. —Con lo que yo te quiero —se lamenta.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —le pasa las uñas por el pecho, y baja hasta... Hala, ¿cuál es la analogía de las regiones vitales de España? Ahm... ¿el Teide?

Romanito se dispone a demostrarle a que su boca no sólo sirve para decir groserías, en un acto que yo creo que no hace con frecuencia, porque me parece del tipo de cosas que no debe gustarle hacer, pero sí que le hagan.

España va a cantarle Carmen en do sostenido si hace falta. Y yo creo que Francia, cual sea que sea su situación actual, va a levantar las cejas, y a sonreír de lado en plan "jejeje".

* * *

Un poco de spamano no hace daño! ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!


	23. Chapter 23

Prusia se abrocha el cinturón del avión y mira a Hungría. Ella baja su ejemplar de "instrumentos de cocina hoy y siempre", recién adquirido en la tienda del aeropuerto de Berlín, y le mira.

— ¿Huh?

—Tengo... Que contarte algo —nervios. Le sonríe al verlo nervioso.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno he... Es decir... Hemos hecho una apuesta —explica mirándola. Levanta las cejas.

— ¿Quiénes?

— _Spanien_ , _Frankreich_ y yo.

—Huy —es lo único que atina a decir, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y quien gane pues... La próxima vez que nos veamos será en su casa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Pues... Conseguir que... — carraspea y se sonroja.

—Conseguir que... ¿qué?

—Bueno... Es que... —vacila porque no puede contarle de Francia e Inglaterra... Pero recuerda que hay una chica, Anna o Anabel o algo así—. Es que…

Parpadea mirándole.

—Va a estar _Römer_ y... _Frankreich_ va a traer a una chica _Ayleen_ o algo así —empieza—. Porque... —suspira—, porque en verdad es mentira que esta con _Römer,_ ¿vale?

Hungría levanta las cejas.

—Aunque igualmente el señorito y _West_ ya lo saben, ya oíste todo eso de ir a _London..._ Pero bueno, no importa.

—Sí, _Ausztria_ me explico algo —quitándole importancia.

—El caso es que estaba hablando con _Spanien_ y estaba burlándome de él y de _Romer_ porque ya sabes lo empalagosos que son con eso de que _Römer_ le dijo que le quería cinco veces.

— _Römer_ le "dijo" que le quería.

—Bueno, el caso es que luego nos reímos de _Frankreich_ por lo mismo e hicimos una apuesta a ver quién conseguía una muestra de afecto más dulce —se sonroja y aparta la vista. Hungría levanta las cejas—. Y... Bueno... —se ríe nervioso—, no sé cómo debe ser esa chica de _Frankreich_ —cambia de tema nervioso.

— ¿Así que quieres una muestra de afecto frente a ellos? —le mira con sonrisa maligna—. ¿Qué tipo de muestra de afecto?

— _Was? Was?_ Nah naaaah —gesto desinteresado y risa nerviosa—. A mí no me importa esa apuesta, quien querría ganarla _kesesesesese_. Es... Quizás sería _Awesome_ , pero seguro se burlarían siempre y...

Hungría le sonríe dulcemente.

—No, si estoy, solo que como no estabas.

—Así que te parecería _awesome_ que te dijera que te quiero o que eres un bonito pastelito feliz —le pellizca la mejilla a tono de burlilla—, enfrente de tus amigotes.

— _Was?_ —parpadea y la mira abriendo los ojos, medio sonriente medio serio. Ella se ríe un poquito, medio en broma y medio en serio también—. ¿Lo haces? —pregunta en serio. Hungría sonríe de lado.

—¡Quieres que lo haga!

Sostiene el aire y baja la vista

— _Ja..._ —la mira a los ojos. La húngara se medió ríe, pero se sonroja. Prusia suspira—, pero no digas lo del pastelito —sonríe de una forma un poco rara y se ríe forzadillo.

—Ahhh... —falsa desilusión—. ¡Entonces quieres nada más que diga la parte que es mentira!

Prusia traga saliva y aparta la vista.

—Bueno, como sea —protesta de malas sacando la PSP. Ella se ríe.

—¡No seas tontoooo! —le quita la PSP de la mano.

—¡Eh! —protesta con el ceño fruncido intentando quitársela. Ella la quita de su alcance riéndose.

—¡Pero mira que enojado estás!

Se cruza de brazos realmente enojado, mirándola. Hungría no puede evitar reírse un poquitín.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?

Aparta la cara.

—Heeey... ¿por qué estás así? —le pica la mejilla.

—Déjame —protesta.

— ¡Pero no te enfades! —replica ella—. Sólo estaba jugando, venga... te diré cosas bonitas con ellos si dejas de estar enojado —agrega.

—Para que, si son mentira —le mira de reojo. Ella le sonríe.

— No son mentiraaaa.

—Tu dijiste que sí — carita de cachorro, casi puedes verle las orejas caídas.

—Pero estaba jugando —le mira y le da un beso en la mejilla. Él le quita la PSP.

— Pues eres tonta y ya lo sabía, porque yo soy _Awesome_ —responde de mejor humor.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes decirme cosas bonitas delante de tus amigos?

— ¡Pero tú no has hecho una apuesta! —responde sonrojándose un poco.

— ¿Y? Me parece que a cambio de decirte cosas bonitas tú podrías decirme cosas bonitas a mí.

Enciende la PSP y empieza a jugar respondiendo algo ambiguo.

—¡Hablo en serio! —le pone una mano frente a la PSP—. ¡Te diré cosas lindas si tú me dices cosas lindas!

—Tampoco estoy tan interesado en ganar, igual se burlan de mi —susurra Prusia.

— ¿Por qué se burlan de ti? —ceño fruncido.

—Si ganara seguro lo harían, yo no soy cursi, ¿sabes? Yo soy _Awesome_ —confiado.

Y veo a Hungría molestándole a propósito para que se burlen en plan "pastelito" y... Seguro España y Francia le conceden la victoria llamándole pastelito para siempre jamás para su desesperación.

—Bah —responde desinteresado. Hungría se cruza de brazos.

—Jum!

xoOXOox

Una hora más tarde, Francia está en la cocina, con una bata abierta, el pelo amarrado en un moño, sonriendo y tarareando _Padam Padam_ , preparando algo muy complicado y delicioso.

Inglaterra está duchándose y maravillándose de nuevo porque no tiene que afeitarse y mareándose un poco las tetas en secreto... Sonrojándose mucho ella sola. España baja a la cocina en camiseta y calzoncillos.

— Oh, tío, eso huele como si hubiera un ángel en la cocina.

—Hay un ángel en la cocina —sentencia Francia sonriendo mucho, mirándole con ESA cara.

Inglaterra también está aprendiendo mucho sobre el cuerpo femenino que va a beneficiar a las futuras generaciones, lo lamentamos por Margaret Tacher y la reina, que llegaron pronto. Romano está dormido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el ceño fruncido. España se ríe.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo? —se ofrece amablemente.

— _Oui,_ revuelve estas claras —le pone un bol en la mano y un batidor—, y cuéntame qué coño es lo que te estaba haciendo _Romano_ , hacía DÉCADAS que no te oías tan... complacido.

España se ríe tomando el bol y le hace a Francia un gesto muy explícito con una mano a la vez que clava la lengua en su mejilla. El francés levanta las cejas sorprendido.

— _Romano?!_ Anda, ¿pero que le hiciste tú a cambio? —se recarga en el fregadero. De pronto se oye un grito de Inglaterra desde la ducha.

— _PAPERBACK WRITEEEER!_

Francia sonríe.

—Es divertido tenerla tan tranqui... —carraspea.

—Le dije que no podía hacerme gritar más que esa fina y delicada señorita que no ha dejado de gritar obscenidades y groserías en tu cuarto —responde batiendo las claras. Francia sonríe.

—No ha gritado tantas obscenidades, _cher_ —riendo un poco—. Y no la molestes, que tú has gritado cosas peores... eso que cantabas era... ¿ _La Traviata_?

— _Carmen_ , tío —responde riéndose—. Es tuya, en mi honor.

—¿Tan bueno es _Romanito_ como para que me recordaras a mi mientras te hacía eso? _Mon dieu_ —bromea quitándole el plato y dándole un cuchillo para que corte cebolla.

—No estaba recordándote a ti, estaba cantando Carmen… —sonríe.

—Sigo sin creer que Romano haya hecho eso y no te lo haya arrancado de un mordisco... ¿ya revisaste que aún lo tengas puesto? —le molesta. España deja el bol, se abre los calzoncillos y se la mira. Ejem.

—Seh, todo en orden por aquí, además nadie saldría más perjudicado que él si eso pasara.

Francia mira todo el proceso riéndose.

—Oui, bueno, eso es verdad, y _Romano_ no tiene un pelo de tonto —se gira a la estufa—. ¿Qué tal durmieron?

—Hacía calor, pero el resto bien... —sonríe.

—Mi chica gritó más fuerte...

—Eche de menos ayer noche los gritos de _Suiza..._ Tío, debiste estar en _Berlín_ esa noche... Me hubiera gustado saber quién gritaba más.

Levanta las cejas y le mira.

— ¿ _Suisse_ grita muy fuerte?

—Aun así, nadie supera a mi niño en gemidos —se encoge de hombros—. ¿No lo sabes? —le mira incrédulo.

—Pues... venga, no... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Seguramente es algo que sí sé y si le oyera gritar en mi oído lo sabría perfectamente bien —se ríe.

—Deberías haber estado —sentencia sonriente.

—¿Para hacer _quoi_? —le mira—. ¿Ver cómo todos los demás tenían sexo fantástico? _Non, merci._

—Con ella —especifica—. O con él... —suspira. Francia le sonríe.

— Sería _fantastique_ que algún día pudiera tener algo así con _Angleterre._

—No pienses en él, ¡es un día para estar de buen humor! ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta que venga _Prusia_?

—Pues... para empezar llevar el desayuno a la cama, _non?_ —se estira.

—Eso suena excelente —sonríe asintiendo.

—Saca los platos, _s'il vous plait,_ y pon la charola con cosas en lo que acabo. Tengo café aquí para ustedes... —saca evidentemente el té de Inglaterra y tararea muy, muy feliz _Sixty four_ de los Beatles. España lo hace tranquilamente.

— ¿Y después del desayuno? ¿Vamos a pasear?

Suspira.

—Qué tal que... —se pellizca el puente de la nariz y mira al techo—. Mmmm... algo divertido.

— ¿Cómo qué? —montando las bandejas.

—No sé ni qué hora es... ¿qué hora es?

—Y yo que sé, apenas si sé en qué año estamos.

Ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

— Mmmmm... podríamos salir a pasear —sonríe un poco—. En bicicleta —y luego se acuerda de que Inglaterra es niña y quizás nos sea lo más cómodo... además del vestido hecho girones—. _Alice_ necesita ropa.

—Se lo propondré a _Romano_ —sonríe tomando la bandeja—. Oh... Compras...

— _Oui,_ verás... es que _Alice_ no trajo más ropa y ayer... bueno, viste su vestido ayer, no puede salir a la calle con él. Además, sólo trae una ropa interior de esas muy, muy bonitas y muy, muy transparentes —sonríe complacido. España levanta las cejas.

— _Romano_ estará encantado de discutir contigo, a mí me vale si me dejáis ver el pase de modelos y no me dais mucho la vara mientras juego a la _play_.

—No vas a jugar a la _play_ aquí, estás para hacernos caso, no para usar esa cosa que te absorbe el cerebro —frunce el ceño.

—Quizás pueda convencer a _Romano_ de que se compre ropa también —se lo piensa y sonríe bobamente. Francia le da un golpecito en la frente.

—Quizás puedan quedarse aquí a holgazanear mientras yo voy con _Anglice... Alice_ a comprar ropa.

—Bueno, se lo propondré igual, quizás él quiera ir a _Louvre_ a robarte la _Mona Lisa_ —se ríe saliendo por la puerta—. Recuperar, perdón, recuperar... Que no me oiga.

Francia se ríe saliendo tras él.

—Quiero ver que lo intente —charola en la mano, sale tras él (y míralos que mandilones, ambos).

—¿Comeremos aquí o saldremos fuera?

—Comeremooooooooos... Mmmm... ¿Qué se te antoja? Por un lado comer aquí siempre es garantía de diversión infinita, pero luego hay que llevar los platos a la cocina y esperar a que los laven —protesta.

—A mí me da igual, tú eres el que va a cocinar —subiendo las escaleras.

—Creo que prefiero pasarme la tarde metiéndole mano a _Aaalice_ a cocinar para todos —sonríe—. Además, voy a cocinar al lograr que me diga lo más amoroso a mí —tararea _I got you under my skin._

—Oh, eso está por ver... Quizás podamos ir a comer por aquí cerca y venir luego a tomar el café a la casa —propone. Francia le sonríe.

— Eso estaría bien, vengamos a tomar el té aquí —toma el pomo de su cuarto y le sonríe. España hace una inclinación de cabeza y se va a la puerta contigua.

—Buenos días, amigo.

Le cierra un ojo y entra a la habitación. España sonríe y también entra.

Inglaterra lleva la camisa del pijama de Francia y está en el baño con el secador de pelo y un cepillo haciendo un DESASTRE con su pelo mientras usa el secador o el cepillo de micrófono.

— _I wanna love you i love every little thing about you I wanna love you Love You LOVE YOU!—_ canta imitando a Freddy Mercury. Y todos nos preguntamos ¿por qué, Inglaterra... por qué hace eso con su pelo? Lo que pasa es que él está intentando secarlo y peinarlo... Y tiene la misma idea de cómo hacerlo que de... bueno… ha visto a Francia hacerlo… y es como cuando los pastelitos de crema.

Francia entra a la habitación y deja la charola en la cama, sonriendo encantado con Inglaterra cantando, se acerca al baño y... se recarga en la puerta, mirando a Inglaterra y a su pelo, sin poder evitar reír.

— _Born... to love you! born... to love you! born..._ _I was born to love you!_ —baila moviendo las caderas con un brazo en alto y cuando le oye reírse se da la vuelta completamente sonrojado, enrollándose con el cable del secador y tirando por ahí el cepillo, tropezándose con algo y acaba cayendo de culo en la bañera. (No te preocupes, es fuerte, no se ha hecho daño, solo ha hecho un desastre otra vez). Francia aprieta los ojos.

— _Mon dieu_ —se acerca a la tina. Inglaterra se cubre la cara con las manos.

—¡Por qué no golpeas en las puertas!

Se agacha y le ofrece una mano. La inglesa le mira a través de los dedos y le da la risa floja.

—Eres un tonto —se ríe al ver que se está riendo—. ¿Qué es lo que te hiciste en el pelo? —le jala.

—¡Secarlo y peinarlo! —responde levantándose e intentando desenrollarse a si misma del cable—. O esa era mi intención, pero al parecer él no ha entendido su parte del trato.

Francia se ríe con ese comentario, ayudándole a desenrollarse del cable.

—¿Qué tal que comemos el desayuno y yo te lo peino? —propone dulcemente. Inglaterra se frota los ojos.

—¿Qué hay de desayuno?

—Hay... —Insertar desayuno francés favorito de Inglaterra. Ojos en blanco, pero sonrisita indisimulable.

—Odio eso —sale del baño. Francia sale tras ella, haciendo los ojos en blanco.

— _Mon dieu,_ eres peor que _Romano._

Mete un dedo en lo que va a ser una tarta Tatin y se lo lleva a los labios, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

—Mira quién es el quejica ahora.

—Tú eres el quejica siempre, y yo no sé en realidad como te soporto —le abraza por la espalda.

—Ñañaña ña ña ña —le imita dejándose abrazar y tomando la taza de té, dando un sorbo.

—Quejica malagradecido además —sonríe mirándole.

—En realidad no me soportas —suelta cínica devolviendo el té y empezando a comerse un trozo de pastel, ensuciándose un poco, porque de hecho está muy hambrienta y no se había dado cuenta.

—Sí te soporto, más de lo que debería —le besa la mejilla y se separa, sentándose y mirándole comer, muy sonriente.

— ¿Tú sabías que _Suisse_ gemía y gritaba durante el sexo con _Autriche_?

Ella levanta las cejas dejando de comer un momento, tose un poco.

—¿Cómo crees que yo podría saber eso?

Francia se encoge de hombros y sonríe, sirviéndose un pedazo de tarta.

—Quizás te lo había contado.

Inglaterra se sienta al otro lado de la bandeja acabándose el pedazo, chupándose los dedos sin pensar.

—En realidad...

— _Oui?_ —sonríe complacido al ver que se chupa los dedos, como siempre y que realmente le gusta lo que le preparó.

—Me ha contado cosas peores que no voy a contarte —responde cortando otro pedazo—, y cuando estábamos en _Viena..._ —se lo piensa.

— ¿Aja? —aire de desinterés.

—Por la mañana, estuvimos hablando sobre si alguno de los dos había oído algo y convenimos que nadie había oído nada y punto —le da un mordisco al segundo pedazo, mirándole a los ojos y luego toma la taza de té, bebiendo un poco. Francia sonríe.

—Así que le avergüenza... —malignidad—. Bien, interesante saberlo. Por alguna razón que desconozco, no lo recuerdo —se encoge de hombros dándole un sorbo a su café.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡No te metas con _Switzerland_! —le amenaza con la taza. El galo le manda un beso.

—Si te viera así moriría de la vergüenza —sonríe triunfal. Ella se sonroja.

— _What?_

—Pues yo digo... te ves muy bonita —le cierra un ojo—. Tendré que tener cuidado con _Espagne..._ que va a terminar por meterte mano, estoy seguro —se termina su trozo de tarta. Inglaterra se queda sonrojada sin saber que decir.

—Si _Spain_ me mete ma... si alguien me mete mano le arranco los ojos —da un mordisco violento al pedazo de tarta, sin mirarle.

—Obviamente yo si lo tengo permitido... —se termina su café y lo mira sonriendo.

— _Of course not!_ —se acaba la tarta.

Francia se levanta quitando la bandeja de la cama, con todo y café y té, poniéndola en la mesita de lado. Inglaterra se acaba el té dejando la taza en la bandeja antes de que la quite y vuelve a relamerse los dedos, buscando un pañuelo o algo para limpiarse la cara.

El galo se le acerca de regreso sin bandeja, tomándole ambas manos y sentándose en la cama.

— _What is up?_ —le mira sin entender. Él le mira a los ojos.

— Vamos a salir hoy con _mes amis_ y...

— _Yes, I know..._ —asiente.

—Sería... agradable si —se encoge de hombros—, para cambiar, quizás no me trataras de manera TAN terriblemente salvaje durante la comida.

— _Wh... What?_ —se sonroja. El galo baja la mirada, intentando sonrojarse un poco y no sé si lo consiga realmente.

—Quizás podrías decirme alguna cosa bonita...

Levanta una ceja por la cara rara que ha puesto.

—Una... _What?_

—Pues, no lo sé, algo lindo —traga saliva—, sería... me... me gustaría.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero agradarte? —se echa para atrás, nerviosa, sonrojándose un poco.

—Nada en realidad —se humedece los labios.

Inglaterra se relaja un poquito con esa respuesta. Francia suspira y le suelta, desviando la mirada. Frunce el ceño.

— _What is wrong?_

—Nada, es solo… —sonríe y le abraza de la cintura—. Me alegra que estés aquí, nunca llevo con ellos a nadie a quien quiera realmente.

Ella parpadea y se sonroja un poco, mordiéndose el labio. Francia le sonríe.

—Incluso estoy algo nervioso —admite sinceramente. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

— _Why?_

—Realmente quiero que lo pases bien y... son mis mejores amigos —sonríe—, nunca les darías una oportunidad siendo _Angleterre_ y tampoco ellos te la darían.

La británica parpadea y luego baja la vista. El galo se muerde el labio, pensando que habló de más.

— _Non!_ No pienses en ello.

— _Why not?_ —vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—No lo sé, todo sale mal cuando pensamos en ello —le mira desconsolado—. Si no quieres decirme algo bonito, no tienes que hacerlo —voz dulce. La inglesa aprieta los ojos, se sonroja un poco.

—A mí me gusta discutir contigo —confiesa.

—A mí también me gusta que discutas conmigo, mucho más de lo que me gusta que me digas cosas bonitas —responde.

—¡Dices eso para que no lo haga! —responde un poco nerviosa, mirándole. Francia le abraza atrayéndole hacia sí.

— Y a veces encuentras la manera de decirme cosas bonitas, aun en medio de tus insultos —le susurra al oído, cerrando los ojos—. No espero que dejes de portarte como te portas, sólo...— se encoge de hombros—. Querría que los demás supieran que me quieres.

— ¡No te quiero! —replica tensa—. ¡Qué les importa a los demás!

—Nada en realidad —traga saliva y se separa—, ya te dije que no pasa nada si no quieres hacerlo.

—Si pasa... algo debe pasar, si no, no me lo pedirías —sigue mirándole.

—No, no pasa nada realmente —le mira con mirada inocente. Ella le mira con sospecha—. Ol... Olvida que te lo pedí —hace un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia—. Voy a ducharme —agrega caminando al baño.

Inglaterra le mira, pensando. Francia abre la ducha y mea en lo que se calienta el agua, sin mirarle.

Inglaterra se queda en la cama mientras juega con la camisa de Francia, pensando en eso... es que no le gusta decirle cosas bonitas... a veces se las dice, pero no quiere ser como Bélgica y es mucho más divertido picarle por todo y discutir... y mucho más fácil y... todo el mundo le puede decir cosas bonitas a Francia pero... eso lo hace especial, se pregunta si de verdad no estará siendo demasiado acida. (Francia haciendo un desastre mental con Inglaterra)

Franja se ducha, pensando también si servirá de algo pedirle eso a Inglaterra... Pensando en eso de lo que les gusta pelear y si realmente le gustaría que Inglaterra fuera dulce con él.

La inglesa mira el baño de reojo... Ha dicho que no pasa nada, pero claro que pasa, siempre pasa, si no pasara no lo diría... Además con él... Siempre es una _bloody_ competición contra el mundo, Francia puede elegir a cualquiera a quien quiera y ahora la está eligiendo a ella pero... Si ya no le complace, ¿va a seguir eligiéndole? Joder, pero es que ya es una _bloody_ mujer por él y por la mierda que se equivocó con lo de Bélgica.

Por cierto, Inglaterra aprovecha para vestirse ya que Francia está en la ducha- Francia sale de la ducha sonriendo de nuevo.

— Hay que ir por ropa.

Inglaterra sale de sus pensamientos sobre si acaso Francia no estará aburriéndose de él o algo así y por eso le pide cambiar tanto, mirándole con el vestido sucio, rasgado, arrugado y hecho girones, el pelo medio mojado, medio enmarañado, descalzo, con la cara aun llena de tarta Tatin, sin maquillar... Y sin sonreír.

—Digo, por ropa para ti... No puedes ir por el mundo con la ropa hecha jirones como la tienes —le mira y sonríe—. Y hay que arreglarte el pelo.

Inglaterra se mira a si misma y se lleva una mano al pelo sintiéndose un desastre. Francia le sonríe acercándosele.

— ¿Puedo peinarte?

Se encoge de hombros desganada. Francia frunce el ceño acercándosele más y pasándole un dedo por los labios. Ella aparta la cara. El galo parpadea descolocado y le regresa la cara a él con un dedo en la barbilla.

Se aparta, le da la vuelta y se mete al baño viéndose al espejo y cuando se ve la cara sucia toma un poco de papel de baño limpiándose.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —le sigue, entrando tras ella y abrazándola por la espalda. Inglaterra toma el cepillo e intenta desenmarañarse el pelo bruscamente, moviéndose para que la suelte—. _Hey, hey!_ —le pone una mano en la mano del cepillo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— _What?_ —pregunta un poco de mala gana, deteniéndose.

—Estás pensando en lo que te dije antes de meterme, ¿verdad?

— _What?_ —repite.

—La estupidez que te dije de decirme algo bonito —la mira a los ojos—. ¿Te has enfadado?

Niega.

— ¿Entonces? —le pasa una mano por el pelo. Él se encoge de hombros y vuelve a peinarse. Francia le vuelve a detener—. ¿Te he hecho sentir mal?

— _What?_ —protesta.

—Algo pasa, estabas sonriente hasta que te pedí eso y... —niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

—No pasa nada, soy un adulto y se encajar una crítica, sólo no me lo esperaba y necesito tiempo para pensar en ello —responde seriamente, mirándole a través del espejo.

— _Quoi?_ —absolutamente descolocado—. Una... ¿Critica? _Non..._ —frunce el ceño—. _Non, non..._ No sé qué has pensado, pero _non._ ¿Cómo coño me las arreglo para cargarla tan a menudo...? A la _merde_ con el país del _amour_ —se recrimina a sí mismo, girándole a Inglaterra la cara para que le vea.

— _What?_ —ahora es Inglaterra la que no entiende un pimiento. Francia le besa. (Francia quiere arreglar todo así).

E Inglaterra le corresponde, claro... Y se relaja un poco, porque siempre es relajante, claro... Y luego piensa que a él le gusta mucho esto, ¿por qué a Francia de pronto no le parece? Y si no lo hace ¿por qué le obliga a seguir en vez de ayudarle cuando piensa en América y arreglar el asunto? Francia se separa.

—No sé qué concluiste de lo que te pedí pero... —le acaricia la cabeza—. Es una estupidez.

—Obviamente concluí que quieres que haga lo que me pediste —responde.

—Mis motivos —responde.

—Pues... Deduzco que se basan en que no te gusta como son las cosas ahora, suele ser el motivo para querer cambiarlas.

— _Non_ —aprieta los ojos—. _Merde, non!_ Es una apuesta.

—Y lo entiendo, es decir, a veces uno no está del todo cómodo con una situación, pero la soporta porque... Bueno, ya sabes, le aporta algo más, pero en cuanto puede es lógico intentar... —se detiene.

—Es una estupidez, no te enfades —un poco desesperado—. Es una apuesta con ellos dos —le mira—. Estoy muy feliz como estamos.

—Una... _What the hell_ es lo que has apostado? —frunce el ceño. Francia le abraza.

—El que consiga que el otro diga algo dulce y lindo. Solo... Es algo estúpido —le acaricia la cabeza.

—Aja... —Inglaterra se alivia un poco al saber que todo va bien en realidad, pero insiste curioso.

—El que pierde invita a los demás a comer a casa, en realidad es algo estúpido, pensé que podía meterte la idea en la cabeza de decirme en algún momento algo, pero...

—Mmmm... Y pierde el que... ¿Le dicen algo bonito?

—Ese... Pues _Oui_ , digamos que pierde.

—Y tú no quieres perder, _of course..._ Eso te... Molestaría —le mira.

—Lo más probable es que pierda... En efecto —le mira también.

—Hum... —se lo piensa—. ¿Qué clase de cosas bonitas?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me cantas " _I got you under my skin_ "? _Spagne_ va ganando con _Romano_ haciéndole una felación…

Se sonroja automático.

—¡No! —miente—. _Roman_ le ha... ¡Por la reina! — exclama.

—Pues por eso estaba _Spagne_ gritando _Carmen_ —sonríe—. _Romano_ nunca le hace eso —sonríe más.

—¡Olvídalo! No voy a hacer eso frente a ellos... ¡No voy a hacer eso y punto! —escandalizada.

— _Non, non, non!_ —la tranquiliza—. No he dicho nunca que hagas eso... Pero tú... Podríamos bailar frente a ellos —le sonríe.

—Ba... ¿Bailar? No... No pienso bailar, olvídate de esto —balbucea muy nerviosa, volviéndose al espejo.

— ¿Por qué _non_? ¡Ganaríamos!

—Porque no bailo contigo, no me gusta y no lo hare —miente. El francés suspira.

—Bueno, pues... Ahí está, no pasa nada —toma el cepillo y le empieza a peinar.

Inglaterra se calma más, dejándose, cerrando los ojos como cuando le corta el pelo. Francia sonríe tranquilizándose.

— Entonces no vas a decirme nada lindo... Y ganare porque no tendré a la pareja más cursi...

—Tú eres el más cursi —responde con los ojos cerrados, pensado—. No yo.

—Justo ese es el punto... Lograr que lo seas y que me digas algo bonito.

—Buena suerte —se ríe. El galo sonríe cepillándole.

—Peor aún si te dije... ¿Sabes? Ya te confesé y ahora lo harás a propósito... Ser cruel.

—¿Haré qué? —pregunta.

—Ser cruel y maligno —sonríe.

—En realidad quizás simplemente me mantenga indiferente, no veo en que me perjudique o beneficie esto.

—Más aun de lo que eres y nada dulce —le besa en la mejilla y se detiene mirándola—. ¿Indiferente? —cara desconsoladilla—. Indiferente es el peor estado en el que puedes estar.

— _Yes, you know..._ Viendo los intentos y riéndome de los dos pobres de tus amigos.

—¿Y no vas a jugar conmigo? —le cepilla un poco más, sonando decepcionado.

—Quizás podrías decirles eso "eh, no me ha atacado, al menos... Eso es un punto a favor" —se burla. Francia suspira.

— _Oui,_ podría decirles eso... "me ha ignorado". Quizás gane con eso —de mala gana, arruga la nariz y se cambia de lado.

—Dejando eso de lado —cambia de tema—. No hemos hablado... ¿Qué piensas de esto? —se señala.

— ¿De qué? ¿De ti como mujer?

Asiente suavemente. Francia sonríe.

—Es extraño.

Se sonroja.

—Porque eres realmente tú, pero... —sonríe—. Con pechos y sin... Una pieza muy importante de tu anatomía...

—Ayer no... Quizás debí actuar un poco, _Spain_ me pone histérico y cuando me dijo eso de "te pareces a... —se detiene—. _Git!_ ¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también —le sonríe—. Tranquilízate, no hay nadie que pueda asegurar que eres tú... En lo absoluto. _Espagne_ estaba... —sonríe—. Preocupado.

— ¿Preocupado? —le mira—, ¿por?

—Cree que la has enviado a espiarme —se inventa.

—A espi... _Bloody hell! ¡Spain_ sigue viviendo en los años cincuenta!

—Eres mi peor enemigo —le mira serio—. De hecho quería decirte que... No les creas mucho lo que digan —aire desinteresado sin mirarle a los ojos.

— _Yes,_ pero... Por la reina, ¿no crees que mandaría a alguien más...? Bueno, el tipo de gente con quien te mueves y en un momento más crucial en un ambiente más concreto... O simplemente pondría unos cuantos expertos a revisar blogs, periódicos y canales... O quizás a alguien trabajando en el gobierno.

Se encoge de hombros.

— Él es bastante sencillo. Además no entiende cómo es que puedes gustarme —le sonríe.

—Quizás si quisiera saber algo concreto sobre ti le preguntaría al experto —se encoge de hombros, incomodándose un poco con eso.

—Es decir, con todo lo que te odio —explica.

—Espera, _Spain_ sabe que... Es decir... —le mira fijamente—. ¿Qué sabe _Spain_?

— _Espagne_ sabe que... Nos acostamos de vez en cuando en los últimos mil años... —mismo aire desinteresado. Inglaterra se incomoda un poco más pero no dice nada—. Pero te detesta y te considera un peligro... Me mataría si supiera... Bueno, esto.

—Aun así no es verdad —añade por si acaso—. Entre _Spain_ y yo el amor es mutuo —responde sarcástica.

—Lo sé, pero tú no consideras a _Espagne_ un peligro para mí.

—Y si lo hiciera te instaría a que te le acercaras más en cualquier caso.

Francia se ríe.

—En cualquier caso, _cher..._ —le termina el pelo y se lo agarra en una mano, obligándole a que gire la cabeza. Así que lo hace, claro. Francia le sonríe—. Me gustas mucho de chica...

Y se sonroja otra vez.

—Pero me gustas mucho más en tu versión original —susurra—. Aunque estoy empezando a pensar que... —se le acerca mucho, mucho.

Inglaterra baja la vista con lo del original y le mira cuando no acaba la frase, tragando saliva y acelerándosele el corazón por la cercanía.

—Si vinieras como renacuajo terminaría perdidamente enamorado también —le besa la comisura de los labios... —y entonces sería un pervertido. Ella parpadea sonrojándose más y entre abriendo los labios.

— _I... I'm..._

— ¿Mmm? —no se le separa, pero no le besa bien tampoco.

No es como que Inglaterra tenga algo que decir realmente, está bastante abrumada. Y bueno, pues Francia le besa dulcemente y se separa unos instantes después, e Inglaterra grita " _love you_ " en su cabeza besándole con los ojos cerrados y abrazándole del cuello.

Entonces Francia no se separa tan rápido y tienen un beso de esos de awwwww.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición._


	24. Chapter 24

Francia se separa cuando se tiene que separar, no antes, ojos cerrados aun. Le acaricia la mejilla. Inglaterra se relame un poco los labios también con los ojos cerrados.

—A mí no me gustarías si fueras un renacuajo —susurra.

—Los renacuajos se hacen ranas por suerte —sonríe. La inglesa abre los ojos y sonríe.

—O quizás sí, así podría pisarte con más facilidad —intento de sonrisa espeluznante—. Sploch! —beso rápido en los labios (porque aún le está abrazando del cuello). El francés arruga la nariz imaginando el pisar una rana.

—Iugh.

Sigue haciendo sonidos asquerosos con la boca en su oído empezando a reírse, sonidos como si pisara algo. Francia se ríe también haciendo expresiones de asco cada vez más exageradas. Y aprovechando que tiene la lengua fuera, Inglaterra se la muerde un poco volviendo a besarle de una forma un poco rara.

— ¡Ahghh! —protesta riéndose y concediéndole el beso, claro, sonriendo porque siempre es agradable que Inglaterra le bese aunque después de unos segundos le pica las costillas.

Inglaterra se separa un poco riéndose y le muerde el labio inferior suavemente y Francia sonríe, abrazándole con más fuerza, mordiéndole él a su vez el labio de arriba. Ella sigue en lo que es... De alguna forma extraña una pelea-beso que es más beso que pelea... Hasta que se le ocurre algo y se separa. Siempre tan bestia nuestra pequeña, si Francia hiciera eso le mata.

Francia va a buscarle inevitablemente y luego se detiene a sí mismo, abriendo los ojos. Inglaterra sonríe malignamente. El galo levanta las cejas.

—He aprendido con los años que ante esa cara debería empezar a temblar —se burla.

—Una bien aprendida lección —se devuelve y se acerca a su cuello bajo la mandíbula, besándole. El francés inclina la cabeza para permitirle.

—En todos los aspectos... mmmm.

E Inglaterra le hace un chupetón bien grande y visible.

—¡Aaaah! — "protesta" de la manera menos convincente que se puede protestar por algo. Inglaterra se separa sonriendo maligna aun.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! _Spain_ puede negar una felación, de hecho, no hay ninguna prueba más que tu palabra, pero ahora tú no puedes deshacerte de mí y vas a perder la apuesta —medio muajajajaja. Francia levanta las cejas llevándose una mano al cuello sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Auuu... —protesta en cuanto lo toca. Inglaterra le suelta aun con cara de medio traviesa.

—Y no puedes esconderlo porque como tienes barba se notara si usas maquillaje y como está muy alto no lo puedes cubrir con un pañueloooo —canturrea burlona.

— _Angleterre!_ —"protesta". Ella se ríe—. ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermosa piel! —la abraza por la espalda. La inglesa se ríe aun inclinándose un poco como si Francia fuera a hacerle cosquillas. Francia la carga de la cintura—. ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

Inglaterra grita y como ahora es una mujer... Pues le sale un grito agudote "NOOOO!" mientras se ríe. Un grito de nena, vamos. Francia se ríe también, cargándole hasta la cama y "aventándole" (cuidadosamente) ahí, saltándole encima. Ella sigue gritando entre risas fingiéndose débil.

—Voy a matarte a besos, ¡ya verás! —le besuquea la cara y el cuello.

—¡Noooooo! — grita intentando apartarle de una manera muy poco creíble—. ¡Te aprovechas ahora que tienes más fuerza rana traidora! —sigue descojonada.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Por una vez en la vida! —sigue.

—¡Traidoooor! —trata de defenderse y hacerle cosquillas, clavándole dedos en las costillas.

Francia suelta un grito de niña y le detiene las manos, mientras se cae sobre ella, muerto de risa, claro está.

—¡Oooh! ¡Gordooo! —"protesta" Inglaterra riendo también, dejándose apartar las manos. Francia levanta las cejas.

— ¿Gordo? ¡Cómo que gordo! ¡Yo no estoy gordoooo! —protesta, aunque la verdad es que tiene un ataque de risa idiota y no es como que pueda protestar muy en serio.

—¡Pues claro que lo estás! ¡Seguro pesas unas doscientas mil libraaaas! —sigue riéndose, abrazándole de la cintura.

— _Nooon!_ ¡Estoy delgado! —se queja.

—¡Noo miraaaa! —intenta pellizcarle michelin haciéndole cosquillas otra vez.

— _Noooon!_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —protesta riéndose un poco menos. Inglaterra le suelta intentando respirar y le da hipo—. ¡Yo no estoy gordo! —frunce el ceño y luego, aunque se ha enfadad por ello, le da risita de nuevo al ver el hipo.

Inglaterra sonríe y le besa en los labios, dándole otro hipido. El galo sonríe también.

— Tú eres tonto.

— ¡No lo... hip... soy! —protesta—. Tú eres feo y go...hip...ordo.

Le besa los labios riéndose del hipo y se gira de espaldas, "ignorándole".

— Yo no soy feo y gordo, tú me tienes envidia —aire desinteresado de nuevo.

—¡JA! ¡Eso es lo que tú que...hip... rrias! —le clava un dedo en las costillas por la espalda en plan hazme casooo. Francia hace un esfuerzo por no brincar y le mira de reojito.

— Esa es la realidad —voz falsamente indignada. Inglaterra sigue con la mano en su costado y ahora en vez de clavársela le hace cosquillitas, acariciándole suavemente y acercándosele.

—Una realidad falsa y distorsio...hip...nada.

Sonríe, variando el plan que tenía y acercándosele un poquito.

—¿Lo es? —le vuelve a mirar de reojo.

— _Of course!_ —sin dejar de dibujarle formas con el dedo suavemente.

—Pues para ser una realidad falsa y distorsionada... —gira la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla, acurrucándosele —... llevo muchos años creyéndola.

La británica le pasa un brazo por encima mientras sigue dibujándole en la espalda, abrazándole un poco.

—Eso no demuestra nada más que el que llevas muchos a...hip...ños engañándote.

— ¿Y qué hay de los lemas de tus casas reales? —pregunta dándose la vuelta y acurrucándose en ella (y sus pechos) por completo, de manera muy natural.

— _What?_ —se sonroja con ello, aguantando el aire y pasándosele el hipo, bravo Francia—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—O del _Dieu et mon Droit..._ —cierra los ojos y se le acerca aún más si es posible.

—Yo... es decir... yo no... —balbucea y seguro Francia puede oír su corazón acelerado entre sus pechos. Levanta la cabeza para mirarle.

—No sería tan grave, yo también tengo cosas tuyas, ¿sabes? —le sonríe.

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablábamos —sigue sonrojada.

—Tiene todo que ver, tú me tienes envidia —voz más dulce, cierra los ojos.

—Tú también tienes cosas de mi así que tú me admiras —replica. Francia sonríe.

— Mmmm... Admirarte, admirarte... —responde, un poco renuente a decirle la verdad.

— ¡Jump! —le da un empujoncito en el hombro. — _Git!_

—Vale, vale, hay ciertas cosas que me impresionan —el galo sonríe más sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Jum! —orgullo.

—Y yo sí soy capaz de admitirlo de manera objetiva.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —pregunta.

—Que tú no —se ríe abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

—Pues claro que puedo —se incorpora y se levanta de la cama. El galo gruñe un poco, extrañando el abrazo.

—¿A dónde vaaaaas? —chillonea.

—Pues tenemos que irnos —responde. El otro se sienta en la cama.

—¡Joooo! ¡Pero me estabas abrazando! Además _Espagne_ y _Romano_ van a tardarse veinte horas en salir, no creo que haya prisa —extiende los brazos en plan "ven, ven, abrazo, abrazo". Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y le mira con una ceja levantada.

—Si no me muevo yo aquí no se mueve nadie, fíate de los latinos.

Se ríe levantándose y abrazándolo de igual manera.

—Dime si no somos divertidos... —sonriendo—. Pero es que _cher,_ créeme... no tenemos hoy NINGUNA prisa —beso en la cabeza. La inglesa sigue de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido aunque no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

—No tenemos ninguuuuna priiiisa —se burla poniendo las manos sobre las suyas. Francia le besa la mejilla y sonríe.

—Vamos a arrear a los otros dos...

—Muajajaja —se ríe maquiavélicamente Inglaterra.

Francia se ríe pensando que es absolutamente ridículo que los demás no se den cuenta a kilómetros que esta es Inglaterra... le pasa la nariz por la mejilla y le empuja a la puerta, sin dejar de abrazarle. Y ella no le aparta para nada, tan feliz.

xoOXOox

Romano se ha dado un baño, se ha vestido con su pijama, que ha tenido que sacar de su maleta, claro, y ha vuelto a hacer la cama porque ODIA acostarse con las sabanas deshechas y España es EXPERTO. Hace sólo un par de minutos que está acostado de nuevo en la cama, con el pelo húmedo y sonriendo por tenerla toda para él cuándo España vuelve.

España entra tan contento y encuentra a Romanito dormido con un suspirito de Awww. Deja la bandeja en la mesita de noche, le acaricia dulcemente la cabeza y aprovecha a ducharse dejándole dormir un poco más.

Romano se sonroja en cuanto le oye hacer "awww", porque está despierto, pero opta por dejarle hacer y se relaja un poco en cuanto se mete a bañar, decidiendo dormir un poco más en lo que sale. Y cuando España sale de la ducha vuelve mirarle con su sonrisa idiota.

— ¡Ojala pudieras verte siempre así de mono y angelical —desea en voz alta empezando a vestirse.

—Cállate —responde Romano dormido. España se ríe al oírle y se le acerca suavemente, dándole besitos en la mejilla.

—Se va a enfriar el café, cielo —le susurra. Romano bosteza abriendo los ojos y estirándose.

—¿Qué más hay de desayuno? —pregunta relamiéndose un poco porque sí que le gusta como cocina Francia.

España sonríe yendo a por las dos tazas y le tiende una a él (la que sabe que es para él porque le ha dicho a Francia antes todo lo complicado que es un café para un italiano).

—Tarta _Tatin_ de manzana.

Romanito sonríe un poco, tomando el café y dándole un trago, haciendo cara de asco, sólo por hacer drama, porque en realidad el café está bueno.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Pues lo que tú quieras, estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños... — (el cumpleaños del que todos ignoramos) sonríe sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Francia va a llevar a _Alice_ de compras, podemos ir con ellos... o podemos ir a pasear nosotros o podemos quedarnos aquí... o lo que quieras.

— _Alice_ es extraña —declara pasándose una mano por el pelo, peinándoselo un poco y mirando a España—. ¿Qué van a comprar?

—Ropa —responde—. Al parecer su vestido de ayer y su ropa interior no son las adecuadas... a mí también me parece rara.

—Pues claro que no son adecuadas, no sé qué es lo que le pasó en el vestido, que de por si carece de gusto con esos zapatos, no me extraña que _Francia_ quiera ir a comprarle ropa para que no de vergüenza. Necesito unos pantalones en realidad, y un saco... y una camisa, no estaría mal ir de compras a _Champs Elysées._

España se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea, si parecía que estaba como roto y arrugado su vestido... ¡Oh! ¿Tú también quieres ropa nueva? ¿Me dejaras verte como te queda? —ilusión.

—Ver cómo me... ¿queda? —le mira.

—¿Pase de modelos? —gran sonrisa idiota.

—¿Porque eres tan... molesto? —se cruza de brazos probando la tarta. (Y pregúntame como Romano se cruzó de brazos y probó la tarta al mismo tiempo. Naaah, cosas de italianos).

—Aunque tú estás guapo con todo —se estira para tomar un trozo de tarta también.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —protesta como por vez dos mil al día, aun cuando le gusta que se lo diga.

—No puedoooo —España se ríe, comiéndose la tarta. (Cosas de españoles esas de comer y reír).

Romano arruga la nariz y sonríe un poco, pateando a España no muy fuerte a través de la cama. Él sigue riéndose.

—Eres el más guapo y el más sexy ¡y te quiero! —sinceramente, tan feliz.

—Eres un ridículo —sigue sonriendo un poquito. España intenta abrazarle.

—Cualquiera se vería ridículo comparado contigo.

— _Spagnaaaa..._ —protesta aunque le deja abrazarle. El español le abraza fuerte.

— Mmmmm —sonríe. —Me ha gustado mucho lo que has hecho antes por mí, muchas gracias.

—Eres un pegajoso... como es que... —se calla en cuanto escucha de lo que habla, poniéndole una mano en la boca y empujándole. — ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

España se ríe soltándole un poco. Romano le mira unos instantes a los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo.

— Estaba _Francia_ ahí abajo, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y le mira.

— ¿Cuando?

—Ahora que has bajado por el desayuno —agresivo.

—Claro, lo hemos hecho entre los dos —tan tranquilo. El italiano frunce el ceño.

— ¡LE HAS CONTADO!

— De... ¿Decírselo? Él lo sabía —responde tal cual.

— ¡No Es Cierto! —sonrojado.

—Calma, no pasa nada —sonríe un poco acojonado.

— ¡Tú le dijiste!

—Él lo sabía, era el plan... Es decir... Me oyó gritar y cantar que era la apuesta.

— ¡Pero no sabía por qué! —aprieta los ojos.

—Cariño, no es muy difícil de imaginar, soy bastante gráfico cuando grito.

Se acuesta en la cama con los ojos apretados. España le pone una mano en el hombro.

— Pero venga...

Se le acerca con los ojos apretados, acostándose en sus piernas y el ibérico le abraza un poco.

— Ha sido muy bonito y a mí me ha gustado mucho, no tienes que avergonzarte de hacerme cosas bonitas, yo te quiero mucho.

Se le repega chipilosamente (que es como... entre avergonzado y triste y "consiénteme").

—Pero...

—Venga, tú... Eres muy bueno en eso y ha sido espectacular... Seguro _Francia_ estaba celoso y quisiera estar contigo en vez de con esa inglesita rara —le acaricia.

— Cállate —le pega la cabeza al estómago apretando los ojos. El español le aprieta fuerte contra sí.

— Y si no está celoso es que es idiota.

Sonríe un poco con eso.

—Además todos saben que no lo hiciste para agradarme si no para ganar la apuesta y demostrar que tú eres el mejor amante —sigue.

— ¡Claro que no lo hice para agradarte! —le da la razón mirándole de reojo, sonrojándose por tener que aceptar o negar la segunda parte... España es un sooooool. España sonríe de lado.

— Porque ¿sabes...? _Prusia_ y _Francia_ no se creen que lo seas, de hecho, ambos se jactaban de a mí y que me tratas peor que lo que _Hungría_ e _Inglaterra_ les tratan a ellos... Y yo les dije que no, pero seguro esto ha callado la boca a _Francia._

Frunce el ceño y le mira.

— Yo no te trato mal e _Inglaterra_ es un cabrón, eso no es mi culpa.

—Ya lo sé, eso les dije yo... Pero no se lo creen.

Se incorpora cruzándose de brazos.

— Pues que les den a esos cabrones.

España sonríe volviendo abrazarle.

— Es verdad, si _Francia_ quiere creerse el más seductor que le den y que viva en su mentira.

Romanito le mira de reojo sospechosamente.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo... —protesta. El ibérico parpadea y le mira inocente. —Lo que quieres es que esté muy lindo contigo y te diga que te quiero con el pretexto de que tus idiotas amigos se burlan de ti... —le mira intensamente.

—Pues... no puedo decir que no me importe lo que piensen _Prusia_ y _Francia_ , ellos son mis mejores amigos —confiesa. El italiano bufa.

— Pero ya habíamos quedado que... ¡argh! Si no te he dicho nada grave, ni te he dicho que eres un imbécil, ¡si hasta nos hemos besado enfrente del idiota y la inglesita esa! Además te hice... eso —le señala sus regiones vitales —Y todos lo saben —ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí, por eso lo digo, todo está bien —sonríe. Romanito parpadea

— Pero no puedo creer que no crean que sea un buen... —sonrojo. España sonríe de una forma no tan inocente al ver que la cosa... medio funciona y le abraza más fuerte.

— También me gustó mucho que me dejaras besarte frente a ellos.

—Pues a mí no me gustó ni un poquito —le empuja para que le suelte.

—Puedo intentar hacerlo mejor a ver si te gusta más —propone un poco angustiadillo. El italiano le mira descolocado.

— Me... ¿mejor?

Se le acerca y le besa de una forma un poco diferente a la normal. Romano frunce el ceño y le separa de los hombros.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Pues intentar formas diferentes a ver si consigo que te guste más —vuelve a acercarse y le deja que le bese, nada tonto Romanito, pero a medio beso frunce el ceño.

— Eres idiota.

—Tú me lo vuelves —dios mío de mi vida con este niño.

— ¡Noooo! —gruñe empujándole en serio y levantándose. España le mira un poco desconsolado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues... es... qué es lo que... —le mira frustrado. — ¡Estás haciendo esto para besuquearme!

Se ríe idiotamente y se lleva una mano a la nuca.

— Sí —confiesa.

Frunce el ceño un segundo, y luego sonríe un poco... y luego frunce el ceño otra vez.

— Eres terriblemente idiota —responde incluso cariñosamente.

—Tú me lo vuelves —vuelve a repetir de buen humor.

Y frunce el ceño y se gira a otro lado, mirando a España de reojo. España se levanta y se le acerca. Él sonríe. El español le pone las manos en los hombros.

— ¿En serio te has enojado? —pregunta apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos. Italia le mira de reojo y gira la cabeza. Le da un beso rápido en el pelo. España sonríe más y le abraza por encima de los hombros.

—Quiero ir a comprar una chaqueta de cumpleaños —declara. España suspira, porque en realidad como que no está precisamente con la economía muy boyante últimamente.

— Bien, veremos qué puedo hacer.

Romano frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos, desviando la mirada y quitándose del abrazo. España se queda con los brazos estirados y carita desconsoladilla. El italiano toma mucho, mucho aire y camina hasta su maleta.

— Aunque pensándolo bien, las chaquetas en _París_ son feas, quizás compre una mejor cuando vuelva a _Roma._

—Vas a... vas a irte a _Roma_ —desconsuelo. Romano aprieta la mandíbula y le mira de reojo.

— No he dicho eso —sonrojado.

—Pero has dicho que comprarías una en _Roma_ —se sorbe los mocos.

—Cuando vuelva a _Roma_ , alguna vez que lo haga —murmura entre dientes sacando ropa de la maleta.

—Venga, quizás si pueda comprarte una... igualmente tenía un poco ahorrado para tu regalo de cumpleaños.

— _Spagna_ —advierte. Éste parpadea y le mira. Le mira a los ojos un instante y luego se gira a la maleta. España deja caer los hombros un poco frustrado. Romano saca su ropa de la maleta y la pone en la cama, mirando a España, le lanza algo a las manos. — Olvidaste tu loción —murmura. Él la agarra al aire como puede.

— Oh, ¡es cierto!

Le sonríe un poco.

— Quiero ir a _Montmatre_ , ¿crees que puedas decirle al idiota que nos vemos aquí a la hora de la comida?

—Pero... vacila, porque sigue pensando en la chaqueta. Romano hace los ojos en blanco.

— _Spagnaaaaa..._ ¡basta!

Suspira.

— Sí, claro que puedo decírselo —sonríe.

— ¿No quieres? No necesito una chaqueta —frunce el ceño.

—Sí, claro que quiero —sigue sonriente, pero aun un poco desanimado. El italiano bufa.

— Cierra los ojos.

Lo hace, y se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios muy muy rápido.

— Yo también puedo comprarme una chaqueta si quiero, te he dicho ya que las que venden aquí son horribles.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe genuinamente.

—Eres un idiota —sentencia al final, porque tiene que acabar así siempre, desgraciadamente, pobrecito España.

—Tú me lo vuelveeeeeees —se ríe.

Ojos en blanco mientras toma la ropa y se mete al baño. España se queda fuera, se rasca la cabeza aun pensando y se pone a recoger, silbando algo. Romano sale un par de minutos después, vestido y con cara de... pocos amigos de nuevo, es decir, vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¿Estás listo? —sonríe España. Romanito se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

— Si... bueno.

Le mira.

— ¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

— Vámonos.

— _Good morning_ —saluda Inglaterra—. Vengo a ver si... _Well,_ que vais a hacer, porque nosotros ya nos vamos que es tardísimo —le muestra el reloj.

Romano mira el reloj con el mismo interés del que pondría si Inglaterra le mostrara una goma de borrar y luego mira a España.

— Nosotros, vamos a no ir de compras.

—Bien —Inglaterra suspira un poco aliviada, porque si ya ir de compras con Francia puede ser tremendo, con Francia e Italia... sonríe—. Entonces nos vemos a la hora de comer.

—Oh... ¿Y a donde van a ir? yo contaba con tu buen gusto Romano —le sonríe Francia y luego mira a España. España se encoje de hombros.

—A donde diga, es su cumpleaños así que él manda —sonríe.

—Oh... _happy birthday_ —le desea Inglaterra sonriendo educadamente.

—¿Estaba buena la tarta? La hice especial para ti —le sonríe más Francia a Romano—. _Joyeux anniversaire!_

Romano se sonroja y mira al suelo.

—Seh, seh... ya no sean ridículos todos.

España se ríe.

—Estaba buenísima, tío.

Francia le sonríe.

—Y el café también era especial para ti, _mon dieu..._ realmente no sé si lo logré.

Ojos en blanco de Romano.

—Seh, seh... estaba bueno —responde pensando que realmente estaba bueno—. ¿A dónde van a ir por ropa?

Inglaterra hace ojos en blanco con tanto halago a la comida en plan "pues a mí no me ha gustado".

—Oye, _Roma..._ Podemos ir con ellos, en serio —vuelve a insistir España que aún se siente un poco mal.

—Pues, a _Champs Élysées,_ supongo... no he visto la nueva temporada de _Chanel_ , pero siempre es una opción, ustedes que van a... —se interrumpe. Inglaterra mira a Francia en plan "¿a Chanel?" Romano mira a España de reojo, incómodo.

—Bueno, pero _Chanel_ vende puras porquerías, así que no creo que vaya a comprar nada.

España sonríe un poco.

—Creo que venimos con vosotros al final.

Francia mira a Inglaterra en plan "pues que esperabas", luego mira a Romano.

—¿Cómo que porquerías?

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

— Voy a sacar el coche.

—Pues porquerías, claro... No me gusta su ropa, no saben hacer nada —murmura saliendo por enfrente de él. Francia le detiene.

— _Nooon, non. Espagne_ va a conducir.

— Ah ¿sí? —España le mira. Inglaterra levanta una ceja. Ojos franceses en blanco.

—Vale, vale... Lo haré yo. Tú no puedes conducir.

— _Why not?_ —Inglaterra levanta aún más las cejas.

—Pues eres la chica —obvio.

—Y tú eres francés y no creo que sepas ni lo que es una bujía —replica.

—Una _Quoi?_

Inglaterra levanta una ceja con cara de "¿lo ves?"

—Lo veo, lo veo... pero... —Francia le sonríe a Inglaterra—. No sé si sería lo suficientemente caballeroso de mi parte el dejarte conducir —le pone una mano en el culo. Inglaterra da un respingo, sonrojándose y separándose.

—A mí no me importa conducir, pero yo tengo ni idea de a dónde vamos —interviene España. Francia mira a Inglaterra.

—Tú conoces perfectamente _París_ , ¿verdad?

—Yo puedo conducir si quieren —interrumpe Romano.

—Eh... Más o menos —responde Inglaterra sin querer confesar la verdad, mirando a Romano con miedo. Francia traga saliva.

—Ehh... _non, non..._ —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Vamos abajo.

—No te preocupes, cariño, es tu cumpleaños, no vamos a hacerte conducir —se ríe España asustado también, siguiendo a Francia.

—Pero yo quiero conducir —protesta Romano siguiendo a todo el mundo.

—Después de todo creo que lo mejor será que conduzcas tú, el coche es tuyo —responde Inglaterra ignorando un poco a Romano.

— O quizás podríamos ir en taxi —propone España.

—No cabemos todos en un taxi... y yo tengo un bonito coche en algún lado de por aquí en el que podemos ir, yo... supongo. Si es que prende.

—Tendría gracia ver como lo arreglas si acaso no prende —comenta Inglaterra con cierta sonrisita de burla.

— ¿Cómo lo arreglo yo? Llamaría a mi mecánico... es decir, a _Angleterre_ —le mira con una ceja levantada.

— _Lord United Kingdom_ seguro está demasiado ocupado para atender esas nimiedades, imagino como debe reírse de ti al teléfono.

— ¿Se ríe de mí? ¡JA! Se ríe de nervios, tu _lord..._ —se burla—. Especialmente cuando hablamos sobre sus regiones vitales, ¿les he contado de ellas? —les dice a todos sonriendo un poco. Alice frunce el ceño.

—Pues si habla de temas indecorosos...

Francia la abraza por los hombros.

—No son nada indecorosos... —pasa la otra mano por delante de Inglaterra, sobre su abdomen—. Son temas absolutamente satisfactorios —beso en la mejilla.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja intentando apartarle un poco. España levanta una ceja en plan "¿de veras vas a hablar de eso frente a ella?".

—Eeeh.

—¿Celosa? —se ríe mirándole juguetón, habiendo olvidado a España y Romano.

—¿Imbécil? —Inglaterra pregunta en el mismo tono.

—¿Hablas de _Lord United Kingdom_? —fuerte acento Francés incluido. Escalofrío.

—¡Hablo de ti!

—Qué de mí, _mon amour_ —susurra en su oído, rozándole la oreja con los labios.

—Que tú eres el imbécil —responde en un tono más susurrante, sonrojada, inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia abajo.

Romano a todo esto los está mirando con una ceja levantada en plan... ehhh... consíganse un cuarto. España se ríe y Alemania carraspea... ah, no, que no está, pero ya podría hacerlo alguien. Francia le besa la mejilla.

— ¿Por hablar del _Big Ben, mon amour_? —pregunta Francia casi en un suspiro. Inglaterra se sonroja más.

— _Of course!_

Romano, Romano carraspea. Inglaterra se incomoda mirándole y acordándose que están ahí. Francia también salta un poco y se gira a mirarles.

— ¡Joder, consíganse un cuarto! —hace los ojos en blanco Roma. España se ríe, claro, poniéndole las manos en los hombros intentando que se calme. Francia sonríe y le toma una mano a Inglaterra.

— Venga, vámonos...

La británica se sonroja y fulmina a Romano... y luego a España y luego a Francia... y luego a los muebles y a cuanto se le cruce por delante. Francia le aprieta la mano.

— ¿Qué tipo de ropa quieres, _mon cherie_?

—Medalomismo —ceño fruncido. Francia toma las llaves del coche de atrás de la puerta del garage y pica un botón para que se abra la puerta—. ¿Estás seguro que lo que tienes ahí dentro es un coche y no una lavadora? no estoy segura de que seas capaz de diferenciarlos —se burla Inglaterra aun con el ceño medio fruncido.

—Es un _Citroën_ muy bonito que me regalaron (obviamente) —protesta mostrándole un coche del año, en efecto, que tiene aproximadamente... cero km de uso. Le da las llaves.

—Es un _Citroën_ muy bonito que me regalaron —repite con voz burlona en falsete, tomándolas. Francia le mete un golpe hombro con hombro con bastante fuerza para su tamaño.

Inglaterra trastabilla un poco y frunce el ceño sonriendo, dándole un empujón en el brazo y luego corriendo a la puerta del conductor, riendo. España mira a Romano de reojo, sonriente.

—Anda con el golpe... primero no quiere que conduzca porque es mujer, luego le mete un golpe como para tirarla... — señala el italiano. España se encoge de hombros.

—Es cierto.

Inglaterra abre el coche y se sienta en el lugar del conductor. Francia se mete en el lugar del copiloto pensando que seguro va a arrepentirse de dejar manejar a Inglaterra. España se va atrás y Romano se mete al coche también, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

La inglesa mete la llave en el contacto y cuando está a punto de arrancar la suelta, como si no tuviera batería. Francia levanta las cejas.

—Tsk... nah, vuelve a intentarlo... hace unos días que —carraspea—, lo manejé.

Levanta las cejas e intenta aguantarse la risa, mirando a Francia de reojo... hace el mismo procedimiento sin dejar que se encienda. Romano bufa.

—Mmmm... —Francia se rasca la cabeza mirando a Inglaterra de reojo, en realidad no porque le traumatice tanto que no prenda su coche, pero por pensar que esto va a cantárselo hasta el día del juicio final.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quizás quieras echar un vistazo fuera? —pregunta con sorna.

—Un vistazo fuera de _quoi_? —le mira. España les mira sin entender del todo, frunce el ceño y mira a Romano.

—Del motor ¿sabes? es eso que hace que el coche se mueva... —explica Inglaterra como si Francia fuera idiota. Romano está jugueteando con algo. Francia le mira y frunce el ceño.

— No tengo ni idea de qué quieres que le VEA al motor que sí sé cómo funciona.

—Oh, sabes cómo funciona... mmm, aja, ya veo, pero no sabes que verle para resolver el problema... ¿soy el... la única que nota una incongruencia ahí?

— _Pardon,_ ¡que sí sé para qué sirve! —le mira. El británico se ríe.

—Excelente, nos dejas más tranquilos al saber que no lo usaras para freír un huevo o algo así —ahora si prende el motor. El francés le fulmina.

— _Merde!_ ¡Si funciona! Estabas... estabas —indignado.

Inglaterra se ríe más sacando el coche. Francia le da un golpe en el brazo, fuerte, y se cruza de brazos. Ella aprieta los ojos porque al no tener tanta fuerza le duele más que normalmente, pero no protesta, aguantándose. Romano vuelve a levantar las cejas notando. España lo nota también.

— Tío, pero no le pegues.

—No me digas que no le pegue —protesta Francia.

—Pues que es una mujer, la vas a destrozar, no se pega a las chicas, ya lo sabes —le riñe España.

—No me jodas —protesta.

—Eso, _frog_ , no me puedes pegar ¿o es que no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer? —se burla Inglaterra—. Menudo _gentleman_ —completamente burlona.

—Vuélveme a decir _frog, imbecile_ —se queja mirándole de reojo.

— _Frog! Frog! Frog! Frog!_ —canta Inglaterra. Francia le fulmina.

— _Tais toi, rosbif_ —replica fastidiado.

—¿Por qué le llamas así? —pregunta España frunciendo el ceño, pensando que eso es sospechoso.

— _Wha... What?_ —pregunta mirándole un segundo por el retrovisor. Francia gira la cabeza a la parte de atrás del coche y FUL MI NA a España. Éste parpadea mirándole.

— ¿Qué?

Se gira al frente con los brazos cruzados. España sigue sin entender y se vuelve a Romano.

— ¿He dicho algo malo?

Romano se encoge de hombros.

— No. _Francia_ le ha llamado _Rosbif..._

España se vuelve a ellos y frunce el ceño. Francia aprieta los ojos al oír a Romano.

—Es... es solo una forma de hablar —responde Inglaterra—. _Lord United Kingdom_ me enseñó que llamarle _frog_ le molesta —explica—, y todos los franceses llaman _rosbif_ a los ingleses.

—De manera absolutamente obvia —agrega Francia—. Todos son así de sosos y feos...

—¡JA! todos los franceses son engreídos y tontos —replica Inglaterra. Romano mira a España con las cejas levantadas. Él le mira también.

— ¿Desde cuándo están tan preocupados en como llamo o no llamo a la gente? —levanta una mano y le acaricia a Inglaterra la oreja. Ella se tensa un poco. España se encoge de hombros.

—Nah, sólo me pareció raro.

—Que interesado estás últimamente en esas cosas —un poco ácido. Romano frunce el ceño.

—Y que interesado estás tú en que la gente te salve el pellejo —protesta Romano de malas. Francia se tensa. Inglaterra mira a Romano de reojo.

—¿Es por aquí verdad? —pregunta intentando cambiar de tema.

— _Oui,_ estaciónate donde puedas, _ALICE._

El inglés le mira de reojo y tras buscar un poco, encuentra un sitio. Francia suspira.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —mira a España de reojo.

España e Inglaterra se bajan del coche tranquilamente con Romano y Francia, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Inglaterra cierra el coche y mira a Francia.

—Eeeh... ¿Y bien? ¿De qué te duele la cabeza? —pregunta España.

—De pelearme contigo —le sonríe tomándole el brazo—. Lo siento.

España sonríe dejándose, claro. Inglaterra frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Romano frunce un poquito el ceño y camina junto a España, tomándole el otro brazo.

—Quiero ver esa tienda —señala una de relojes que sabe que no le interesara a Francia.

—Vamos —sonríe España dejándose también, Inglaterra les sigue. Francia arruga la nariz y mira a Inglaterra de reojo.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Yo necesito ropa limpia —responde.

—Y bonita —agrega Francia soltando a España y girándose a Inglaterra. Ojos en blanco.

— ¿Queréis ir mientras vemos los relojes? —propone España.

— _Oui... S'il vous plait_ —se ríe abrazando a Inglaterra de la cintura—. Vamos a la acera de enfrente... ¿Nos alcanzan allá?

—Claro —España sonríe saludando con la mano y luego poniéndola sobre la de Romano para que no le suelte, dirigiéndole a la tienda. Romano se deja llevar.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición._


	25. Chapter 25

Inglaterra sonríe un poco cuando Francia la abraza. Éste sonríe también, arrastrándola a la tienda.

—Necesito... ropa interior primero —pide.

—Mmmm eso quiero verlo —se ríe—. _Allemagne_ hace eso bien. Vamos a _Hugo Boss..._

—¡No vas a verlo! —protesta sonrojándose, por supuesto, incomodándose un poco y apartando la vista.

—Claro que voy a verlo... Si planeo comprarlo —le cierra un ojo caminando a la tienda.

—Vas... a... verla... ya la compraré yo —responde.

— _Nooooon_ —sonríe—. Es parte de la aventura del día —le besa la mejilla entrando a la tienda con ella, que aprieta los ojos entrando y en cuanto Francia se acerca a preguntarle algo a la vendedora, suena su teléfono.

—Supongo que puedes verla en el mostrador —responde Inglaterra sacando el teléfono y mirando el número "América". Deja de sonreír burlonamente, abriendo mucho los ojos, cuando se acuerda de que no puede contestar con esta voz.

Francia sigue muy feliz discutiendo exactamente que ropa interior quieren y de que colores, sin notarlo. Inglaterra se muerde el labio sin saber que hacer... podría contestar como su secretaria si acaso estuviera en el parlamento, pero este es su número personal... decide poner el teléfono en silencio y dejarlo sonar.

— _I'm so sorry_ —se disculpa con él aunque no le oye.

América vuelve a llamar un instante después, pero ahora está en silencio, así que simplemente lo guarda en el bolsillo con cara un poco de angustias, acercándose a donde está Francia, que le sonríe con un modelo en la mano. Se sonroja y sonríe un poco forzadillo.

—Mira este... En oscuro... O este —le señala otro, ni se entera mientras América vueeeeelve a llamar.

—¿Cuál es más cómodo? —pregunta. La mujer le muestra unos blancos lisos. Inglaterra sonríe—. Ese —porque se parece a sus calzoncillos de algodón blanco que suele usar siempre. Francia arruga la nariz.

— _Noooon,_ ¡con ese cuerpo tienes que usar algo bonito!

— ¡Son incómodos! —lloriquea y el teléfono sigue sonando eh... Histéricamente. Inglaterra lo nota vibrar en el bolsillo pero lo ignora.

—¿Puedes llevar uno y uno? —conciliador.

—¿Uno y uno?

—Uno bonito y ese horrible.

—No puedo ponerme ambos a la vez —ceja levantada.

—Puedes ponerte uno en la noche —le cierra un ojo a la vendedora. El inglés se sonroja.

—Sí, el horrible.

—Jooooo... Maltrato...

—Pooobre víctima —burla.

—¡Claro que pobre víctima! La _Mademoiselle_ está de acuerdo conmigo, _non?_

—No metas a la gente en problemas —riñe. La mujer se ríe.

— _Mon amour..._ Ahora consigues que se burlen de miiiii —falso drama.

— _Shut up!_ —responde sonrojándose más, tomando los cómodos y yéndose a los probadores. Francia le sigue con los otros en la mano.

—Esperameeee.

— _Of course not!_ —se mete a un probador y pasa la cortina. Francia abre la cortina—. _France! fuera!_ —exige sonrojada. El galo le pone cara de cachorro—. ¡No me pongas caras! ¡No vas a verme mientras me cambio, pervertido!

—¡¿Por qué _nooooon_?! —carita inocente más sonrisilla.

—Porque no —sentencia sonrojándose más.

—Pero...

Aprieta los ojos y le empuja fuera.

—¿Puedo vértela puesta? —sonrisa.

—¡No! —cierra la cortina.

Francia se queda ahí afuera sin moverse. Inglaterra tiembla un poco al otro lado de la cortina sin atreverse, ni creerse que esto vaya a ser tan fácil.

El francés espera pasar el tiempo, oyendo con mucha atención a ver si Inglaterra empieza a desvestirse. Ella entreabre la cortina un poco, muuuuuy poco para vigilarle. Francia sigue parado ahí, ojos cerrados, cabeza echada atrás. Se echa un poco para atrás sin dejar de mirarle, toma la cremallera de su vestido... o al menos lo intenta, cagándose en todos los dioses porque no llega, dándose cuenta que ayer Francia se lo quito y la dependienta le ayudo a ponérselo y Francia le ayudo también cuando regreso de la cocina a acabar de cerrarlo... carraspea. Francia sigue en plan "lalalala", esperando.

— ¿Ya hiciste malabares para quitarte el vestido? —pregunta prácticamente en su oído un instante después, habiendo entrado SEPA DIOS COMO, más rápido que Flash.

Inglaterra da un salto de como cinco metros hasta prácticamente quedar colgada de la barra de la cortina.

— _Quoi?_ —sonríe.

—¡Se suponía que no tenías que entrar! —protesta.

—Tú no puedes abrir el vestido —sonríe más.

— _Shut up!_ —responde sonrojándose y dándose la vuelta—. ¡Ábrelo hasta donde yo llegue y ya! ¡No lo abras todo!

Le da un beso en el hombro.

—Quizás deberías cerrar los ojos y ya...

—¡No! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡No mires! —tiembla un poco aun de espaldas, cerrando los ojos igual.

—¿Confías en mí? —pregunta en un susurro.

—No... —aprieta más los ojos.

—Eso es triste —bromea bajándole el cierre muuuuuuy lentamente.

—¡Ya está! ¡Ahí! ¡Para! —pide nervioso.

—Shhh... Cierra los ojos —le vuelve a besar el hombro y en un movimiento rápido y suave intenta abrirle el que trae puesto… lo siento, pero no... Ese es el secreto... No trae, porque era incomodo picante y molesto, así que no se lo ha puesto... Ni eso ni las bragas, que estaban sucias, SUCIAS, de lo que le paso mientras besaba a Francia. Entonces le busca y levanta las cejas al notar que... Bueno. Vaya, vaya con Inglaterra... ¡huy! Francia va a adorar el momento. Inglaterra se sonroja más.

—¡Te he dicho que pares! —intentando detenerle las manos. (Es que Inglaterra igual está acostumbrado a ir en kilt así que...)

—Shh! ¡Calla y cierra los ojos! —vuelve a pedir poniéndole una mano en la cara mientras sigue bajándole el cierre, claro.

— _Please! Please!_ —suplica muy avergonzada y Francia se detiene porque cuando Inglaterra suplica... ella respira con dificultad, con el corazón acelerado.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —susurra. La británica traga saliva.

— No... No llevo... —confiesa con dificultades. Francia le pone un dedo en los labios humedeciéndose los suyos.

—¿Te he comentado lo _fantástique_ que eres?

— _What?_ —descolocada.

—Déjame... _S'il vous plait..._ —pide otra vez.

—¿Que te deje qué? —pregunta apretando los ojos.

—Ponerte la ropa —susurra arrastrando las letras y la inglesa tiene un súper escalofrío.

— _I... I..._ —balbucea.

—Parare cuando quieras —promete.

Tiembla porque de hecho no creo que quiera que pare ni de coña, lo cual es un problema, porque si no le dice que pare significa que le está dando permiso. Francia le besa el hombro suavemente y termina de bajarle el cierre lentamente, acariciándole toda la espalda.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre su otro hombro, sonrojándose de nuevo... O más al menos. El galo sonríe bajándole el cierre por completo ya dejando caer el vestido al suelo. Ella se cubre como puede, con una mano los pechos y con la otra las regiones vitales, sintiéndose bastante expuesta y desnuda, claro.

Le quita las manos, una con cada una de las suyas respectivamente mientras le besa el hombro de nuevo y la mejilla… y se siente aún más expuesta, porque sabe que está frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco se aceleran aún más. Y Francia está a punto de morirse, sangrando un poquito por la nariz, pensando que tienen que hacer esto más a menudo. Inglaterra tiembla indefensa.

— _Please..._ —susurra, porque además no está viendo a Francia, esta con los ojos apretados. Bueno, de hecho esta apretando ojos, dientes, dedos, piernas y todo cuanto puede apretar.

—Mmmmm —le besa el hombro y le pasa una mano por el abdomen, tomando con la otra el juego que él ha traído.

Siente las cosquillas y quiere morirse... ¿Es necesario que comente lo contenta que está en general y como podría seguramente rayar algo con sus pezones? (La palabra pezón es especialmente gráfica)

Francia toma el brassier y, dándole besos en los hombros y nuca, se lo pone con mucho cuidado de ROZARLE todo lo... Rozable, delicadamente, cuidándose de respirarle en el oído. Inglaterra reacciona a TODOS los roces y caricias con la piel de gallina y escalofríos, a punto de morirse de un infarto, decide levantar las manos y hundirle la mano en el cabello. Y si le consuela a Inglaterra todos estamos a punto de morir de un infarto, cada quien por razones diferentes.

—Mmmmmm —gime Francia, acercándole sus regiones vitales y a punto de morir también, tragando saliva MUUUUUY excitado.

Pues ni te digo como esta Inglaterra que cree que si abre las piernas se le va a caer algo... Decide darse la vuelta cara a él y abrir los ojos para mirarle. Ok... Querían todos a Francia lobotonizado… Inglaterra se le acerca buscándole el cuello para besarle, abriéndole un botón de su pantalón, apoyando a Francia contra una de las paredes.

— _Die... Dieu..._ —susurra dejándose hacer, con otra vez el hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca... Extasiado.

La inglesa sigue con ansia, abriendo otro botón del pantalón, con la prisa jugando en su contra... acariciándole un poco a través de la ropa. Francia está bastante, pero BASTANTE perdido.

— _Dieeeeeu_ —vuelve a susurrar y lo que va a pasar a continuación en cuanto consiga liberar la Tour Eiffel es lo que se dice uno rapidito en los probadores, jajajaja…

Ehm... Ok (seriedad). Francia lo está pasando bomba hasta que dos minutos después, cuando están a PLENO juego... Una de las dependientas se acerca al probador desde fuera.

—¿Todo bien, nena? ¿Te queda la talla? —pregunta.

Inglaterra sigue respirando con mucha dificultad y antes de detenerse, intensifica esperando acabar más pronto... Pobrecita, cuanta fe... Acaba por soltar un par de " _yes_ " absolutamente intensos y orgásmicos.

La cooperación a la causa por parte de Francia es mantenerse en silencio, asistiendo a Inglaterra a intensificar, tratando de no morirse antes que ella como ha intentado todo el rato. La dependienta levanta una ceja reconociendo ese tono de voz sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

Francia está seguro que de un momento a otro...

— _Oh my god, yes!_ —grita Inglaterra muriéndose de golpe sin ya poder aguantar más (que también estaba aguantando para no morir antes que Francia). Francia murió antes que ella.

La dependienta levanta las cejas aún más y sale corriendo a buscar un encargado o algo para saber qué hacer. La ventaja es que esto es Francia… espero. Aun así no creo que esto se pueda hacer en los probadores. Francia se recupera primero.

— _Oh... Mon... Dieu! Angleterre..._

Inglaterra sigue con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Francia, respirando como si acabara de venir corriendo de vete tú a saber dónde.

— _Angleterre..._ La dependienta... ¡¿Puedes tu solo!? Irme... —explica inconexo Ella asiente.

Minutos después, cuando ya han conseguido salir y pagar...

— _Madame!_ —grita el dependiente a Inglaterra porque no ha recogido su tarjeta y el ticket... Inglaterra se detiene y vuelve todo sonrojada por haber estado demasiado embobada con Francia.

Francia, que está igual de embobado, sale de su burbuja y de mirar a Inglaterra con cara de "waaaaa", y frunce el ceño y sonríe al ver la cara tan sonrojada del inglés. Ésta carraspea recuperando la tarjeta sin mirar a Francia.

Francia mira a España de reojillo, sonriendo mucho, mucho, y sale atrás de Inglaterra pasándose una mano por el cuello. Romanito, por cierto, está afuera de Hugo Boss, tomando el sol.

— _Allo._

España sonríe a Francia y sale tras él. Romano les ve salir con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya que han tardado.

Inglaterra está guardando la tarjeta junto a Romano cuando sale Francia, carraspea y vuelve a sonrojarse. Francia le abraza de la cintura y mira a Romano.

—Tenemos que comprarle algo de ropa y luego nos iremos a ver a _Prusse_ , ¿saben a qué hora llega?

España busca su teléfono.

—Creo que a mí no me ha llamado.

La inglesa aprovecha que están medio en círculo y disimuladamente le mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Francia.

—Creo que... —Francia saca el suyo y levanta las cejas al notar que lo tenía, no sólo en silencio, sino apagado el vibrado (al parecer), puesto que tiene cinco llamadas perdidas de... palidece—. _Dieu._

— ¡Ah! si me ha escrito —sigue España abriendo el mensaje—, que el vuelo llega a las dos a _Charles de Gaulle._

— _What is up?_ —pregunta Inglaterra a Francia. Éste suspira, abrazándole más y mostrándole el teléfono—. Me ha hablado cinco veces...

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos soltándole y sacando su teléfono otra vez. España se acerca a Romano sonriendito.

—Odio esto, lo odio... —susurra Francia realmente más para sí que para alguien más, mirando el teléfono en su mano. Inglaterra tiene como cien llamadas perdidas. Romano le mira.

— ¿Qué?

Aprieta los ojos y le escribe un mensaje a América _"estoy en una reunión hoy, tratare de llamarte por la noche"_ España le sonríe.

—Nada.

— ¿Y por qué sonríes como idiota? —como si España no sonriera el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Francia mira a Inglaterra escribiendo.

— ¿Qué le has puesto?

—Porque estamos aquí y estás conmigo —sigue sonriendo España tan feliz. Ojos en blanco.

— Eres absolutamente ridículo —le roza casualmente el brazo con su mano.

—Que estoy en una reunión y no puedo hablarle, que tratare de llamarle en la noche —mira a Francia—. ¿Y qué quieres que ponga? ¿Qué estoy en _Paris_ teniendo _bloody..._? —aprieta los ojos sin acabar la frase. El galo se encoge de hombros.

—Yo tengo que hablarle... no sé qué quiera. Le diré que no sé dónde estás, seguro me hablaba para es... —se calla—. Sólo pregunté para saber que _merde_ decirle —responde con tono plano, frunciendo el ceño. Inglaterra se guarda el teléfono de malitas.

—¿Y por qué iba a llamarte a ti si me está buscando a mí?

—¿Por qué actúas cual si tuvieras grandes motivos para enfadarte conmigo? —pregunta frunciendo más el ceño.

—No me estoy enfadando contigo —le mira.

—Pues pareciera como si yo tuviera la culpa de que el _garçón..._ —se calla humedeciéndose los labios de nuevo. —No tienes por qué ser tan agresivo, sólo pregunté para decirle.

—Yo sólo te conteste sobre tu observación, quisiera saber que le habrías dicho tú que no fuera ridículo —replica.

—¿El _garçón_? —interviene España.

—Lo ridículo es que supongas que vas a poder hablarle en la noche— replica Francia mosqueado. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—¿Pues cuando iba hablarle si no?

Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y baja el tono.

—No lo sé, mañana o... luego, hoy era para mí — explica con voz más honesta.

—Y ayer... y antes de ayer... y el anterior... y toda la _bloody_ semana —echa a andar. Francia se echa andar tras ella, cabizbajo. España frunce el ceño pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Romano, siguiéndoles.

—¿Vas a irte a casa? —pregunta Francia al alcanzar a Inglaterra.

—Pues aun si no hubiera llamado _the kid_ , tengo que trabajar —le mira de reojo. El mayor se queda callado unos segundos y luego toma aire.

—¿Ahora?

Le mira sin entender.

—¿Vas a irte ahora? — pregunta mirando fijamente al pavimento sin dejar de caminar. Frunce el ceño.

—No planeaba... pero puedo hacerlo —tensa.

—Eso es lo que te estaba preguntando —se relaja poniéndole una mano en la cintura, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo emocionado que está de que Inglaterra vaya con sus amigos. Inglaterra suspira.

—Necesito entrar a un probador cualquiera —cambia de tema, un poco sonrojada. Francia le acerca a ella, mirándole y sonriendo de nuevo.

—Creo que la pura imagen mental podría hacerme... —puede interrumpirle... ¿porfa? Pues codazo bien dado, sonrojándose más.

— _Shut up!_

Se ríe más soltándole de la cintura y tomándole la mano.

—Vamos a buscar un baño o un probador entonces... ¿quieres entrar a _Lacoste_? Quizás podamos comprarte algo más deportivo que te haga sentir más cómoda que ese precioso vestido...

—Bien —accede.

—Le hablaré a _Amerique_ mientras tú te compras algo, ¿bien?

Asiente. Francia le sonríe de lado y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Estas bien?

Sonríe un poquito forzado pensando no mucho y se mete a la tienda. Quince minutos después… Inglaterra sale de Lacoste con un polo de rayas horizontales azules y blancas, unos pantalones blancos, unos mocasines azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca.

Francia está de espaldas, con el teléfono al oído y no se da cuenta. España y Romano están mirando el escaparate de la tienda de al lado... he dicho.

— _Oui, oui..._ bien. Estaremos ahí entonces... —pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Bien... bien...

Inglaterra sonríe malignamente, se acerca lentamente a Francia por detrás acechándole. Éste sonríe un poco, inclinando la cabeza.

— _Oui._ No lo sé en realidad, hace días que no hablamos...

Le sopla en el otro oído y Francia pega un brinco de aquellos, un grito de niña y su teléfono sale volando por los aires e Inglaterra se descojona. Francia le fulmina un poco, agachándose por el teléfono y quitándole el polvo de encima.

— _Amerique? Oui? Pardon, pardon..._ me he tropezado...

Inglaterra se tensa y carraspea al oír el nombre.

—Bien. La próxima semana entonces estaremos ahí... —pausa—, _oui..._ saludos a _Canada_.

Frunce el ceño escuchándole. Francia cuelga. Levanta las cejas.

—Ya está... —no le mira a los ojos, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien?

Se lo piensa un instante, porque no cree que esté en absoluto bien.

— _Oui._ Sonaba muy, muy bien, parece estar muy relajado, de hecho. Me ha dicho que te había hablado un montón de veces y que no le contestabas...

—¿Y qué quería? —se relaja un poco.

—Invitarme... Invitarnos a su casa la próxima semana.

Parpadea y frunce el ceño.

— ¿A quiénes?

—A... todos en realidad, me ha dicho que le dijera a _Espagne_ y a _Romano,_ porque están aquí conmigo, aunque creo que va a llamarle también.

Descolocado.

—¿Para qué?

—Para una comida —se encoge de hombros.

—Qué raro —comenta—. Bueno, ya hablare con él... Aún tengo que decirle lo de _Switzerland_ —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué de _Suisse_?

—Pues lo que le dije a _Switzerland_ sobre ti y _Roman_ y todo eso de la pelea.

—Ahh... eso —suspira—. _Oui_ , eso es importante... —antes de que quiera cortarme el cuello, piensa—. Quizás deberías hablar con él pronto...

— _Yes..._ —responde en plan "por eso quiero hablar hoy".

El galo le mira a la cara por primera vez desde que colgó con América, con una mirada indescifrable. Ella le mira sin entender.

— _What?_

Parpadea, acercándose a él y abrazándolo de los hombros.

— _What?_ — se tensa más sin entender.

—Nada... — responde dándole un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué pones esa cara? —sin apartarse.

— ¿Cual cara? No he puesto ninguna cara —cierra los ojos y le abraza más fuerte.

—Mmmm bueno... —no muy convencido—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—A comer... hay un lugar a unas cuatro cuadras de aquí que es muy, muy bueno, _Prusse_ nos alcanzará allá.

—Bien.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Rusia. Rusia descuelga tan feliz.

— _Privet?_

— _Hello, commie!_ —América trata, de verdad trata de sonar normal y civilizado, aunque en el fondo está súper nervioso y suena un poco falso en vez de sonriente.

—Ah, eres tú —desprecio.

— _Yes,_ me han hecho hacer una lista de invitados y desgraciadamente tú figurabas en ellos —responde leyendo, sintiéndose muy, muy listo puesto que este era uno de los escenarios posibles que había imaginado que podría pasar, de manera tal que ha hecho libreto para ello—. Voy a hacer una comida en mi casa la próxima semana, nada elegante, y me molestaría bastante que vinieras... pero me han obligado a invitarte.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Realmente no querría que vinieras y me molestaría mucho —repite América, habiendo analizado que Rusia suele hacer cosas que le molesten.

—Está bien — sentencia con su sonrisa infantil. América cierra el puño y hace " _YESSSSSSSSS_ ", en silencio

— _Fuck._ El próximo martes, en Colorado. __Please be on time.__

— _On time?_ — pregunta sin saber.

— _Yes_ , es a las cuatro, _ok?_ Cuatro, hora del oeste de _America..._ si no sabes cuál es esa hora.

—¿Esto es por el _G8_? —pregunta cayendo en la cuenta.

—Ehh... algo así —nerviosito—. Van a venir TODOS... — aclara por si acaso lo ha dudado o algo.

—¿Vienen los demás? —sorpresa.

—Pues... Claro —abre los ojos—. ¿Habrías venido si no?

—Pues ¿por qué no?

—Ehhh... — histeria—. Pues... No sé, no... _I..._ Tengo que irme.

— _Do svidaniya!_ —sonrisa.

— _Goodbye!_ —histeria.

Suena el teléfono de Alemania (pobrecito mío).

— _Hallo?_ —contesta neciamente sin ver quien llama.

— _Privet_ —saluda sonriendo, nervioso.

— _Oh... Russland... Hallo_ — cansado.

—¿Vas a ir el martes a _Kolorado_? — agobiado.

—¿A dónde? —pregunta descolocado.

—A casa de _Soedinennye Shtaty_ —especifica.

—Ah, a la comida. No lo sé aun, quede de confirmarle... —piensa un poco—. ¿Te invitó? —esperando la obvia respuesta, es decir... Un "nooooo, obvio no" o... " _net,_ ¿tú por qué crees que sea?"

— _Da_ — responde—. Le dije que sí iría, dijo que no quería que fuera pero me invito, no lo entiendo.

—Te... ¿Te invitó? ¿Perdona?

—Da, insistió mucho en que no quería que fuera.

—No entiendo por qué habría de invitarte...—descolocado es poco decir-

—Me ha dicho que le han obligado, que tenía una lista... que había invitado a todos.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Pues... ir, claro.

Alemania aprieta los ojos.

xoOXOox

Después de comer, habiendo vuelto ya a casa de Francia con el trio más awesome y sus parejas para tomar café, cuando el francés ve salir a Prusia de la sala por una rendija de la puerta de la cocina, se gira con España.

—Creo que _Romano_ se ha ido al jardín, ¿puedes ir a ver?

—¿Al jardín? —España crédulo mira por la ventana—. ¿A que ha ido al jardín? —se dirige a la puerta.

—Creo que a dormir la siesta —Francia le ha visto acostado en una de sus hamacas por la ventana—, p algo de eso que hacen ustedes —se escurre por la puerta hacia el salón y camina hasta Inglaterra.

El español sale al jardín e Inglaterra está en ese momento mirando su teléfono, contestando mails del trabajo, sin notar al francés, que le mira en silencio, sentándose junto a ella. Levanta la cabeza del teléfono y se sonroja un poquito al verle por todo lo que ha estado hablando con Hungría hasta ahora.

—¿Ya habéis acabado los postres? _Prussia_ se ha llevado a _Hungary_ _and Italy,_ no sé a dónde ha ido...— explica sonriendo un poquito.

Francia le sonríe de regreso, pensando que ni siquiera ha empezado los postres, acostándose en sus piernas y abrazándole de la cintura, hundiendo la cara en su abdomen.

—Ah! —salta un poquito del susto porque no se esperaba eso, dejando el teléfono en la mesita—. ¿Qué haces?

El galo se hace bolita, hundiendo un poco más la cara en su abdomen, cerrando los ojos. Inglaterra traga saliva y le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

— _What is wrong?_

Niega con la cabeza.

—Nada—miente, evidentemente.

—¿Habéis peleado? _Prussia_ parecía muy serio —empieza a hacerse sus historias.

El francés abre un ojo y le mira, y luego vuelve a acurrucarse en su abdomen.

—Abrazame.

Se sonroja y tiembla un poquito, pero lo hace un poco poniendo las manos en su espalda, pero no puede porque está muy abajo en una postura incomoda. Francia lo nota.

—Ven, acuéstate conmigo aquí —se incorpora un poco, abrazándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo a sí para que recargue su espalda en el pecho de Francia y puedan recostarse.

Inglaterra se deja atraer, pero nota que en la postura en la que van a quedar ahora no va a poder abrazarle sino que Francia va a abrazarle a ella, así que se separa sin mirarle.

Francia le mira desconsolado. Ella se estira en el sofá y abre los brazos hacia él para que se tumbe a su lado, aun mirando hacia la tele apagada y sonrojándose un poco.

Y el francés sonríe un poquito, acostándose a su lado. Entonces Inglaterra le abraza bien, sonrojándose más y mirando a otro lado.

— _What happened?_

— _Je t'aime_ —resume acurrucándose en su abrazo.

La inglesa se tensa un poco más y le mira. Francia se gira hasta poder abrazarle él también y lo hace.

— Tengo miedo _Angleterre..._

Se pone seria, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿De qué?

—De que un día no estés aquí —le mira y sonríe. Ella traga saliva apartando la vista.

— _France..._

—Ya sé, ya sé... sólo abrázame, ¿vale? —se le acurruca y a Inglaterra le sube un regusto amargo desde el estómago y suspira, abrazándole más fuerte. Francia le mira—. _Non_ , abrázame bien, sin sentirte culpable —pide.

— ¿Pues cómo quieres que no me sienta culpable? —le mira.

—Estoy diciendo tonterías —sonríe—. De una u otra forma siempre vas a estar aquí, es estúpido preocuparme por eso, _non?_ —se le acurruca.

—No... No... Esto es por _Prussia and Spain,_ ¿verdad? Porque ellos están aquí con _Italy_ _and Hungary_ y yo... Estoy disfrazado como una fulanita y... _Hungary_ me ha dicho... —sigue nervioso.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —frunce el ceño y le mira de nuevo.

— _Italy..._ Me ha preguntado si me estabas pagando por estar aquí —confiesa. El francés levanta las cejas sorprendido y se incorpora un poco.

— _Quoi?_ —susurra.

— _I... I'm sorry_ —le mira—. Ellos han empezado... —aparta la vista—, a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas y yo estaba histérico y... —se sonroja— _I'm so sorry..._ Creo que lo he arreglado.

Le pasa una mano por la cabeza, sin entender.

—¿Que te han preguntado? ¿Te han dicho algo? ¿Te han ofendido? —preocupado.

—No, no... Esa pregunta ha sido un poco ofensiva, pero ya le he cantado las cuarenta a _Italy_ —le mira y se sonroja—. Me... Me han... Preguntado... —balbucea nervioso. Francia sonríe, relajándose.

— _Oui?_

—Si... Te quiero... —susurra sin mirarle, con la boca pequeña. El galo sonríe más y le acaricia la cara, y las cejas y los brazos y el pelo, como sieeeempre.

— Y les has dicho que no, te he oído.

— _Of course!_ —responde mirándole.

—Y como dices que no me quieres, ¿han saltado a la conclusión de que eres una prostituta? —le mira a los ojos. Ella baja la mirada.

—Ya les he dicho que no lo soy, varias veces.

— _Hey, hey!_ —inclina la cabeza para que le mire a los ojos. Inglaterra se sonroja pero le mira de reojo.

— _I'm sorry..._ —repite con la boca pequeña.

—Yo no necesito que les digas a ellos que me quieres —explica. La inglesa parpadea—. No le puedo pagar a nadie para que me quiera, además... —agrega—. Pero ese no es el punto, _Romain_ está loco por pensar eso, y si lo piensa —se encoge de hombros—, me da igual.

—Pero ellos creerán que yo... ¿Para qué quieres que este aquí entonces? —le mira. Francia parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Pues para que estés conmigo, con la gente que quiero y que me quiere.

—Pues a eso me refiero —aprieta los ojos— si ellos creen que me pagas por estar aquí y fingir...

—Entonces ellos son idiotas. Me duele que me digas eso, pero no es tu culpa, es la de ellos... si creen que soy así de patético y que realmente no puedo arreglármelas para que NADIE me quiera —traga saliva—. Pues... uno más a la lista.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios, nervioso.

— _Except for the fact that I don't really love you_ —responde no muy en serio. El galo le sonríe de lado.

—Pero tú eres lo suficientemente idiota como para venir aquí gratis a fingir que lo haces —le abraza de la cintura hundiendo la cara en su cuello y besándole. La inglesa levanta la cabeza para que llegue mejor y sonríe.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar de precios entonces.

Francia le abraza más, bajando su mano hasta su culo y se ríe.

—Yo sólo hago trueques _Milady._

Se sonroja más con la mano en el culo.

—Que medieval, _Darling._

Se ríe.

—Y no es lo único en lo que puedo ser medieval, _cherie._

Ella le mira sin entender.

—¿Tú recuerdas esos tiempos en los que todo era más bestia? —sonríe. Inglaterra levanta las cejas, incrédulo.

—¿Bestia tú? a ver si te vas a hacer daño.

Francia levanta las cejas entonces.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo ser bestia?

—O romperte una uña —le toca la nariz—. No quisiera tener que aguantar tus lloros.

—A ti te gusta lo bestia, _non?_ Claro que con este cuerpecito es posible que te rompa algo...

Se sonroja porque sí le gusta.

—Aun con este cuerpecito soy más listo que tú, no creo que pudieras ni tocarme.

—¿Ni tocarte? Oh, _Angleterre..._ piensas demasiado de ti y demasiado poco de mí, con lo que te gusto... —sonríe bromeando un poco y la inglesa vuelve a sonrojarse, apretando los ojos.

—¡No es cierto!

—¿No te gusto? —pregunta pasándole un dedo por los labios.

— _Of course not!_ —tiembla un poco, sacando la puntita de la lengua y luego escondiendo los labios.

—A mí me gustas —susurra sincero. Y vuelve a apretar los ojos verdes.

— _I hate you_ —responde derrotada. Francia sonríe.

— _I love you too._

Los aprieta más fuerte pero sonríe un poquito.

—¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Eres tonto! y cuando me dices _Milady_ me siento como _Lady de Winter._

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga? _Milord?_ Antes muerto que decirte _Milord_ —le besa los dos ojos. Ella sonríe.

—Pues ya lo dijiste dos veces... —le mira—. _Milogg_ —le imita el acento francés. Éste sonríe más.

—Yo no he dicho _Milord_ —fuerte acento francés—, he dicho _"mi... lord"_ —haciendo un esfuerzo por decir la erre que tanto trabajo le cuesta. Inglaterra se ríe.

—Aun así... Con este disfraz, _Lady de Winter_ no me parece un personaje tan poco adecuado.

—No creí que tú fueras a hacer jamás a un personaje que asesinara a tus propios duques, pero está bien, _mon amour_ —gira hasta ponerse encima de ella—. Puedes ser quien quieras.

—Se llama sacrificio de dama, _git_ —barbilla levantada, aire de orgullo. El francés le besa el cuello.

—Si tú eres _Milady Winter_ , entonces yo soy... agg... ¡extraño tu manzana de adán! —protesta. Inglaterra suspira—. _Quoi?_ —le mira al escuchar el suspiro y sonríe—. ¿Tú extrañas mear parado?

— _Shut up!_ — protesta. Francia se ríe un poco, echándosele encima.

— Abrázame y dame un beso si tanto quieres que me calle.

—No quiero... _I mean..._ Sí quiero... _I mean_ quiero que te calles pero no quiero... Es... Decir, prefiero que sigas hablando a... —le besa porque se está haciendo un lío ella sola y eso es más fácil y por qué miente cuando dice que no quiere y además llevaba un rato muriéndose de ganas.

Francia sigue todo el balbuceo mirándole los labios, sonriendo encantado y desde luego, le devuelve el beso con muchas, muchas ganas y ansia.

* * *

 _No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición. El maravilloso trabajo de beteo y edición súper express que ha hecho para tenerlo todo a tiempo. ¡Ella es genial! ¡En serio!_


	26. Chapter 26

Prusia le acababa de explicar y le pide a Hungría que no le diga a nadie.

—Pero... ¡pero es que _Amerika_ va a invadir a _Oroszország_! Y _Oroszország_ está muy cerca de mí, yo...—le mira— _Ó, Istenem!_

— _UNGARN!_ —grita en ese tono marcial con el ceño fruncido.

Ella da un saltito, callándose.

—Di que es secreto y no le vas a decir a NADIE —ordena.

—Pero ¿es que sí escuchas lo que estás diciendo? —con un hilillo de voz poco característico.

—Dilo y te contare el resto —frunce el ceño. Ella se muerde el labio.

—¿Quién más sabe?

— _Amerika_ no va a invadir a _Russland,_ a _Amerika_ le gustó también, ¿vale? ¡Estás a salvo! Ahora dime que no vas a decirlo —exige de nuevo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros. Ella frunce el ceño sin entender bien.

—Pero… ¿Cómo que le gustó?

— _UNGARN!_ ¡DILO! —exige de nuevo, zarandeándola.

—Pero ¿por qué es tan importante que no se lo diga a nadieeeeeee...? ay, ay... vale, vale, ¡no lo diré!

—Porque si _Amerika_ se entera de que lo sabes te matara —sentencia mirándole a los ojos.

—¿A miiii? ¿Por qué? —sorprendida—. ¿Porque tú los encontraste?

— _Ja_ —asiente

—Pero... ¡pero _Poroszorszááág!_ —lo mira preocupada—. ¡¿Cómo logras siempre estar metido en tantos líos?! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a _Ausztria_!

— _Nein! Nein!_ —muy nervioso—. ¡Nadie puede enterarse! ¡Lo has prometido!

—¡Estoy sólo valorando las opciones! _Poroszország!_ Él es muy listo y me ayudará a protegerte —preocupada aun, mordiéndose el labio.

—No necesito protección —aprieta los ojos—. Mira, yo hice un trato con _Amerika_ a cambio de mi silencio, él no va a matarme porque yo le hice un favor.

Más angustiada.

—¿Qué favor? ¡¿Cómo no vas a necesitar protección?! ¡Escúchate!

—Yo le solté, le presté ropa y dinero para que pudiera irse sin que nadie se enterara —explica, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Y él te dijo que le... ¿gustó? ¿Cómo coño puede a alguien gustarle...? —se muerde el labio porque Rusia ha invadido Hungría en demasiadas ocasiones. Prusia niega con la cabeza.

—No, no lo dijo... Pero lo sabemos.

— _Amerika_ está demente. Y... ¿qué es lo que... pretendes?

— _Amerika_ esta demente —asiente.

—Gracias por decirme esto, es... raro, pero... ¿qué tiene que ver _Franciaország, Ausztria és Németország_ aquí?

—Escucha... El caso es que... El señorito y _West_ creen que lo de _Frankreich und England_ es una amenaza por _Amerika_ , pero si _Amerika_ hace lo mismo con _Russland..._ Ya no es una amenaza.

Se lo piensa un poco.

—¿Pero de qué sirve si no pueden saber?

—Ellos no pueden saberlo aún porque _Amerika_ no ha hecho nada, pero una vez _Amerika_ lo haga, será diferente.

—Sí sabes que me estás dando un montón de información... —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver _Ausztria_ aquí?

—Hay que evitar que el señorito hable con _England_ y este le haga daño a _Frankreich_ antes de que _Amerika_ deje de ser una amenaza de verdad.

Parpadea.

—Planeas que yo haga que... ¿ _Ausztria_ no vaya a hablar con _Anglia_?

—Él confía en ti... Quizás _Frankreich_ pueda decirte mejor qué necesita...

Frunce el ceño y le mira.

—Espera, espera... espera.

— _Was?_

—¿Tú me estás pidiendo eso o _Franciaország_? Es que, no sé ni siquiera cómo puedo hacer yo que _Ausztria_ no vaya con _Anglia_ , pero una cosa es por ti y... a mi _Franciaország_ me cae bien, pero no entiendo su situación, hablé con _Ausztria_ y... —se mira las manos.

—¿Hablaste con él? —levanta las cejas.

—Pues... —sigue mirándose las manos—. Pues claro que hablamos para lo de _Római_ , _Poroszország..._

—¿Que le dijiste? —pregunta Prusia.

—Pues... es que tienes que entender _Poroszország_ que _Római..._ —susurra—. Yo estaba realmente muy preocupada por _Romanito_ haciéndole eso a _Spanyolország._

—¿Aja? —la mira.

—Sólo le dije que no creía que fuera cierto —admite mirándose las manos y sintiéndose culpable.

—No pasa nada, _Frankreich_ también se lo confirmo al señorito.

—¿Se lo confirmó? Ohhh...

—Pero él no le creyó.

—¿Qué es lo que no le creyó? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Me estás diciendo que _Ausztria_ no creyó que no estuviera con _Római_? —levanta las cejas bastante en pánico—. Pero él me dijo que...

—Que este enamorado —responde—. El señorito no cree que _Frankreich_ este realmente enamorado de _England._

La húngara frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué no lo está?

—Él no sabe todo... Lo que cuenta _Frankreich,_ no le cree.

—¿Por qué no le cree? —inclina la cabeza.

—No lo sé... —asegura.

—Si no le cree debe ser por algo —razona.

—¿Tú no crees a _Frankreich_? —la mira fijamente.

—Pero es que _Ausztria..._ —le mira. Prusia frunce el ceño—. Si él no le cree ¡debe ser por algo! —razona ella, acercándosele.

—Porque no confía en nosotros, nunca —replica serio.

—Pero él... —inclina un poco la cabeza y sigue mirándole—. Él sabe cuándo algo es verdad y cuando realmente es ridículo, si es verdad lo de _Franciaország,_ por mucho que le pese... —insiste. El albino se pone de pie.

—Vale, _Ungarn,_ ponte de su lado... Olvida lo que he dicho, voy a ver como lo arreglamos.

— _Nem, nem..._ ¡espera! —se levanta también y lo toma del brazo. Él la mira con el ceño fruncido—. _Poroszország_ , ¡espera! —le mira desconsolada—. Es... es que yo... —piensa en decirle lo mucho que confía ciegamente en Austria, mucho más de lo que confía en Francia, desde luego—, por favor, es que... Explícame... ¡explícame lo que pasa y por qué no lo entiende! —frunce el ceño.

—¡No lo sé! —replica—. Porque es un imbécil.

Ella frunce el ceño y le empuja hasta que vuelve a sentarse en la cama. Prusia la mira.

—No es un imbécil —dice con voz modulada—. Yo sé que lo odias y es terriblemente injusto contigo a ratos, pero no es un imbécil. Piensa con bastante claridad.

El albino frunce el ceño.

—Es absurdo que no crea que _Franciaország_ no está enamorado —se muerde el labio—. Sí lo está, ¿verdad? Tú le... ¿has visto? ¿Estás seguro?

—¿Tú qué crees? Yo sí lo creo.

Aprieta los ojos.

—No te enfades.

—Es que... Vamos abajo y velo por ti misma, _Ungarn_ —señala la puerta. Ella frunce el ceño.

—¿Que lo vea?

El pruso la mira a los ojos fijamente.

—Pues preguntale a _Frankreich_. ¿O tú tampoco confías en él?

La húngara suspira.

—Confío más en _Ausztria_ que en _Franciaország_ —le toma de los hombros y él frunce el ceño.

—¿Y confías más en el señorito que en lo que veas tu misma?

—Yo no he visto lo suficiente... —le pone una mano en los labios—. Pero confío en ti tanto como en _Ausztria..._ —le mira a los ojos. Prusia la mira.

—Yo he visto llorar a _Frankreich_ y he visto como le brillaban los ojos por un mensaje de móvil.

Hungría le pasa una mano por el pelo cariñosamente.

—Solamente estoy intentando protegerle... Yo... No puedo hacer nada, no puedo consolarle pero _West_ no confiaría en mí... —la mira—. _Ungarn, Frankreich_ estaba llorando ahora en la cocina y yo apenas entiendo por qué.

La chica le sonríe.

—Creo que entiendes mejor de lo que crees, eres bastante sensible.

El albino gruñe con desagrado porque esas son cosas de nena.

—Entonces... ¿ _Anglia_ no puede enterarse porque se enfadaría con _Franciaország_?

—Porque _England_ siempre se enfada con _Frankreich..._ Siempre le da la culpa de todo... El pensaría... Bueno, que _Frankreich_ nos lo ha dicho a todos o algo así.

—Pues _Franciaország_ lo ha dicho a mucha gente, _nem?_ —se muerde el labio—. ¿Estás seguro que no puedo decirle a _Ausztria_ que _Egyesült Államok..._

—Sí, pero _England_ no lo sabe y no debe saberlo... _Ungarn... Amerika_ me amenazó con matarte... Ya sabes lo que hizo en _Libyen_ y en _Irak..._ _West_ lo medio sabe —la mira.

—Pero _Ausztria_ NO sería capaz de decirle a nadie si sabe que _Amerika_ va a matarme a m... ¿lo sabe?

— _Ja... Russland_ se lo dijo y yo... Un poco... Y creo que entiende algo, creo que _Italien_ hablo con él o algo así.

—Y _Ausztria..._ ¿sólo les falta convencer a _Ausztria_?

— _Italien_ debe saberlo también, es sorprendente como siempre sabe estas cosas... Entre los tres podéis convencer al señorito.

Hungría le mira a los ojos y sonríe un poquito.

—¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio, pastelito?

—A... Cambio... —se pone nervioso—. Puedo... Puedo pedirle a _Frankreich_ fotos o algo así.

—Oh, no, no me interesa nada que pueda darme Franciaország —sonríe. El albino frunce el ceño recordando las fotos no destruidas.

— _Spanien..._ Dile a _Spanien_ , las tenía guardadas para ti igual.

—Oh, gracias, pastelito... pero en realidad tampoco me interesa mucho nada que pueda darme _Spanyolország_ , querido

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Entonces? —sigue incómodo con el tema pastelito pero a ella no le protesta porque en el fondo, muuuuuy en el fondo, que lo diga ella no le molesta tanto.

—Pues ¿tú qué crees que puedas hacer tú para convencerme? —parpadea—, porque aún no he dicho que sí.

—Pues... No lo sé _Ungarn,_ ¿quieres detalles sobre _Amerika_? No tengo nada nuevo que ofrecerte —frunce el ceño sin entender, disculpa Hungría, es alemán.

—¿Cómo no vas a tener nada que ofrecerme?, tonto —le pone una mano en el hombro y se le acerca al oído.

—Pues es que no he ido a ningún sitio —se excusa, aunque se pone un poquito nervioso con la cercanía porque además sigue sin camiseta. Hungría sonríe, acariciándole el pecho.

—¿Qué tal esos cinco metros? —le susurra al oído. Prusia se ríe nervioso, entendiendo por fin.

—Espera —tiene una de... Esas ideas. Ella levanta las cejas.

—¡No he dicho que sí!

— _Was?_ —parpadea. La húngara le sonríe.

—Olvidalo, ¿a dónde vas?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la chica esa en el restaurante? _Frankreich_ en el piano blanco del señorito...—la mira con malicia—. Apuesto a que podemos ir a la cocina a devolverle el reto.

—A... ¿Devolverle el reto? No... No, no... Una vez sobre el piano fue suficiente, la segunda nos mata.

— _Nein! Nein!_ —niega con la cabeza—. Ahora no es con el señorito, es con _Frankreich..._ en su cocina.

Hungría levanta las cejas.

—Ohhhhhh! _Alice_ dice que _Franciaország_ tiene un fetiche con la cocina —explica.

—Eh? —parpadea.

—Pues eso me acaba de decir.

—¿Crees que le dará igual entonces? —frustradillo. La chica se ríe.

—En absoluto... Me parece que es SU cocina —se ríe. Y Prusia le sonríe y le toma de la muñeca.

—Vamos.

—¡¿Ahora?! —sonrojada, pero va tras él.

—Ah... —se detiene y se ríe nervioso—. Eh... nah... era broma —miente. Hungría se da un golpe contra él.

—Ah... ¿Si? —decepcionada.

—Pues... están todos... quizás podemos esperar a la noche... o algo.

—¡Pero si ya íbamos!

—¡Pues tú dijiste!

—¡No dije nada! ¡Dije que quería que me convencieras!

—¿Que te convenza de bajar a la cocina de _Frankreich_?

—¡No, burro! De hablar con _Ausztria._

El pruso se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Bien... espera —vuelve al cuarto de Francia.

—¿Ahora qué? —regresa tras él.

—¡Espera! —pide desde dentro antes de que entre.

—¿Qué? —se asoma.

Prusia regresa con una corbata de Francia en las manos. Francia puede que le mate...

—Vamos.

Hungría vuelve a pasarle una mano por el abdomen, poniéndose de puntitas y dándole un beso en los labios. El albino se sonroja un poco y le devuelve el beso rápidamente, tomándola de las muñecas y tirando de ella, corriendo. Ella sale corriendo tras él, riendo tontamente.

El pruso baja hasta a la sala donde Francia e Inglaterra están besuqueándose... cruza de puntillas sin hacer ruido, pidiéndole a Hungría silencio. Se mete a la cocina y cuando ella entra, cuelga la corbata en la puerta.

Hungría se ríe bobamente (y en silencio) todo el camino y cuando cierra la puerta se sonroja. Él la mira sonriendo de lado un poco sonrojadito también y se le acerca para besarla otra vez. Ella le pone un dedo en el pecho y le sonríe.

—Recuerda que tienes que convencerme... muy, muy bien convencida —advierte sonrojándose más. Prusia traga saliva tensándose un poquito.

—No tienes que preocuparte, yo soy _Awesome_ —súper confiado.

—Ah ¿sí? Vamos a ver si es cierto... —risita nerviosa, pasándole una mano por el pecho (ok... Prusia no puede salir sin camisa nunca más).

XoOXOoX

Romano duerme en el jardín a pierna suelta. España le mira y levanta las cejas.

— _Hey!_ ¿Qué haces?

—Mmmm... Bastardo... mmmm —se da la media vuelta. España sonríe y con una sonrisa de idiota se tumba a su lado, abrazándole. El italiano abre los ojos.

—Tengo frío —se le acurruca medio dormido y el español le abraza más.

—Es que estamos en el jardín.

—¿Qué coño hacemos en el jardín? —pregunta despertándose más.

—Shhhh, la siesta —cierra los ojos.

—Mmmm... —se le acurruca girándose hacia él y dándole un beso en el cuello, porque aún está medio zombi—. La chica de _Francia_ no es una prostituta.

Sonríe acariciándole la espalda en el abrazo.

—¿No? que bien.

—Ella me ha dicho que no —cierra los ojos.

— _Francia_ cree que es _Inglaterra_ disfrazado —suelta España, empezando a quedarse dormido también.

—Cre... ¿cree? —abre los ojos de nuevo—. Yo también creo que es _Inghilterra_ disfrazado... —dormido.

—¿Cómo va a ser? —bostezo—. _Inglaterra_ disfrazado... si es una chica.

Romanito se despierta un poco con el bostezo.

—Joder, _Spagna_ , deja de moverte —le pega un poco en el abdomen y se acurruca más en él, sonriendo—. No sé cómo... chica... da miedo.

—Mmmm —protesta por el codazo, despertándose un poco más.

—Está enamorada de _Francia_ —agrega como si tal cosa.

—Mmmm ¿sí? —se le vuelven a cerrar los ojos. Romanito bosteza y se da la vuelta, recargándose en el pecho de España.

—Shhh... Cállate ya —se van a quedar los dos dormidos muertos de frío.

XoOXOoX

Diez minutos más tarde... el cuerpo de Inglaterra entero tiembla... y se acaba el efecto de la poción. Lo bueno es que Inglaterra queda semi inconsciente un instante... pero cuando vuelve en sí no se entera de lo que ha pasado.

Francia no deja de besuquearlo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que se da cuenta de que no responde unos instantes y abre los ojos, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y el pelo corto y la barba un poquito más larga de lo que habitualmente la tiene... todo un hombre.

—Ohh...

Inglaterra vuelve en sí, entrecerrando los ojos y buscándole de nuevo.

—Mmmmm... —le besa de nuevo, sonriendo malignamente, bajando la mano por dentro de sus pantalones y tomando al Big Ben entre sus dedos, como no...

Y el Big Ben debe estar súper feliz... porque seguro ella estaba súper feliz, pero como no se le nota no tenía que detenerse.

Francia entonces sonríe más, acrecentando la felicidad del Big Ben e Inglaterra suelta un gemido de esos que hacen historia con la mente demasiado embutida, sin esperarse eso. Y el francés piensa en lo mucho que extrañaba al Big Ben, pechos o no.

Respira entrecortadamente aun un poco... insisto, sin notar aun que algo va mal. Así que Francia hace unos cuantos movimientos magistrales más, asegurándose de que el inglés termine y lo note.

— _Bloo..._ —suelta y al oír su propia voz después de que Francia hace lo que sabe hacer, algo se conecta en su cerebro— _...dy hell_ —acaba, mirándole a los ojos. Francia le sonríe.

— _Angleterre_ —susurra.

Éste se lleva las manos a la cara notando la barba y sus facciones... y el pelo corto.

—La... poción...

El galo le acaricia la mejilla.

—Me gustas más así.

Inglaterra le mira asustado y muy tenso.

—No... No... No pueden verme —aprieta los ojos.

—Tranquilo... no están aquí —le sonríe.

—Pero... pueden venir —mira alrededor muy nervioso, incorporándose un poco.

—Shhh... Espera —le pone una mano en el pecho y le mira a los ojos— Vamos a mi cuarto.

— _Prussia_ ha subido antes —sigue muy nervioso.

—Calma... Voy a buscarles, ¿bien? _Espagne_ ha salido al jardín porque _Romain_ estaba ahí y yo le he pedido que me dejara un poco. _Prusse_ no sé, pero no puede estar ocupando todos los cuartos de arriba —razona.

—No, no... Tengo que hacer más poción... —le toma de la camisa para que no se vaya. Él le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué necesitas? — le pasa una mano por el pelo y luego un dedo por cada ceja.

—Agua... y las escamas de dragón... y... —aprieta los ojos—. Hay un bote con lo que sobro de ayer... por si esto pasaba, está en la despensa.

— ¿Entonces no tienes que hacer más? ¿Sólo tengo que traerte lo que sobró ayer? —pregunta besándole cada ojo.

— _France! Bloody hell!_ —sigue nervioso porque están ahí en medio. Se levanta y le levanta de paso mirando alrededor. El galo le acuesta de nuevo en el sillón.

—Si están por aquí, es mejor que estés acostado ahí y parezcas una chica, a que estés levantado y DEFINITIVAMENTE parezcas _Angleterre._

—No! no! vámonos de aquí —hace fuerza para incorporarse de nuevo y se pone de pie, tomándole de la mano. El francés le aprieta la mano.

—Vaaale... ¿a dónde?

Mira a ambos lados y tira de él hasta la puerta de la cocina, la abre y encuentra a Hungría y Prusia sobre la isla del centro. Catatónico, sale de ahí corriendo, tirando de Francia y metiéndose dentro del baño.

— _Oh la la..._ —Francia se ríe mirando a Prusia y a Hungría un instante con las cejas levantadas, dejándose arrastrar afuera de la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras él sin que se den cuenta (creo), los otros dos. Besa a Inglaterra en cuanto están dentro del baño.

—Por la re... —empieza y se detiene en cuanto Francia le besa, claro.

El galo se separa después de unos cuantos segundos, riendo. Inglaterra tarda un poquito más en recuperarse.

— ¡Por la reina, por la reina!

— ¿Qué pasa? Calma, _cher_ , calma —le pone una mano en el pecho— _Quoi?_

—Me han visto —aterrorizado.

— ¿Te ha visto quién?

— ¡Ellos! _Pru... Prussia,_ creo.

— _Angleterre..._ no me jodas —se ríe un poco—. Nadie te ha visto hacer nada, _Prusse_ dudo que supiera algo mucho más allá de donde tiene _Hongrie_ los dos pechos...

Le mira a los ojos aún muy asustado.

—Es en serio... ¿tú has visto lo que hacían? —le pasa una mano por el pelo y le acaricia la mejilla. El inglés sigue respirando agitadamente y baja la mirada.

—Estaban en... la cocina...

— _Mais oui,_ en nuestra cocina —frunce un poco el ceño—. Me va a oír _Prusse_ —sonríe. El otro sonríe un poquito con eso y Francia sonríe al verlo sonreír—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Hay... hay un bote con el resto de la poción en la despensa.

—Bien, vamos a mi cuarto, esperamos un rato... Te relajas... Y ahora bajo yo por el resto de la poción— le besa rápidamente los labios— ¿bien?

— _What?_ No, no, no... No voy a salir de aquí... podrían... he tenido mucha suerte de que estuvieran ocupados, ni siquiera puedo asegurar que no me hayan visto —se tensa de nuevo. Francia le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Podrías calmarte? Venga, vamos a mi cuarto. Yo reviso primero que no haya nadie, me niego a pasar una hora en el baño.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio y se da cuenta de que el sujetador se le está clavando, cosa mala. El galo le acaricia la cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo.

—Sólo son cuatro y dos están ocupados...

Abre la puerta porque sigue con el pomo en la espalda.

— _OK,_ ve...

El francés le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No vas a irte ¿verdad?

—No puedo salir así con todo el mundo en la casa —replica.

—Eres capaz de salirte por la ventana o algo —sonríe—. Ahora vengo.

El inglés le "fulmina", sonriendo un poco.

—Lo haré si tardas demasiado.

Saca el labio de abajo haciendo mueca de tristeza. Inglaterra le empuja fuera y cierra la puerta detrás suyo.

Francia sale y se asoma a la cocina de nuevo, escuchando a Hungría y notando la corbata en la puerta, frunciendo el ceño ante la idiotez de Inglaterra al no notar el signo universal y EVIDENTE. Sale al jardín y ve a España y a Romano dormidos a pierna suelta (y congelados). Arruga la nariz y vuelve al baño, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

La puerta está cerrada con pestillo porque Inglaterra, que es muy listo, no... sabe lo que va a pasar en el cuarto, pero lo sabe perfectamente. Así que se ha quitado la ropa interior de mujer pensando que si luego no pasa… pues bueno, en el peor de los casos va a tener que volver al baño después de tomarse la poción para volver a vestirse... Y si pasa, pues al menos no le dará tanta vergüenza que le vea. Se está subiendo los tejanos otra vez con sendas prendas en los bolsillos traseros cuando oye a Francia fuera. Con mucho cuidado de no engancharse nada, se cierra la bragueta tomando la camiseta y poniéndosela de nuevo a toda velocidad.

—Auuuu... — se queja Francia del golpe que se ha dado al intentar abrir la puerta.

Inglaterra se acerca a la puerta poniéndose bien la camiseta y dando un par de saltitos para acomodarlo todo dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Qué haces, _git_? — pregunta sin abrir.

— ¿Tú qué crees que hago, idiota? ¡Intentar abrir la puerta! ¡Sal!

— ¡Demuestra que eres tú! —responde acabando de ponerse los zapatos, embutiéndose el sujetador y las bragas en los bolsillos para que no salgan.

—Sé que eres _Angleterre_ , ¿no te parece buena demostración? —"indignado".

Levanta la barbilla frente al espejo, lamentado su barba de dos días, claro, esta mañana no se ha afeitado... e intenta peinarse, despeinándose de una manera diferente antes de abrir la puerta del baño con media sonrisita porque sólo ha pedido eso para molestar y ganar un poco más de tiempo.

—Todos te han visto y saben quién eres —sentencia tomándole del brazo en cuanto abre la puerta, "serio".

— _What?_ —se asusta automáticamente. El francés se ríe abrazándole—. Caíste .

Se tensa y frunce el ceño un poco.

— _Oh! Shut up!_ —"protesta".

— _"Whaaat?"_ —le imita riendo.

El inglés saca la cabeza un poco, mirando al pasillo.

— _Well,_ ¿dónde están? Y no es "guaaad" es _"what"_ —le corrige aunque lo ha pronunciado perfectamente bien— la reina estaría escandalizada.

—Uy... Entonces estoy pronunciando justo como quiero —sonríe—. _Prusse et Hongrie_ están... Bueno, y los otros dos están enfermándose de pulmonía en el jardín.

— _What?_ —parpadea ahora— _What's the matter with your friends?_

El galo le jala del brazo y lo saca del baño.

— Sólo están durmiendo. Sube a mi cuarto, te alcanzo en un minuto...

El inglés le mira un instante y luego mira las escaleras, yendo para allá. Francia le da una palmada en el culo, él da un salto y se lleva las manos a dicho lugar, asegurándose que no ha movido la ropa interior de su sitio en sus bolsillos… y el galo se gira al closet de la alacena para sacar una cobija.

Inglaterra sube mirando alrededor, tenso, abre la puerta del cuarto con cuidado metiendo la cabeza y al notar que no hay nadie entra corriendo. Francia sale al jardín y le echa la cobija encima a España y Romano, y unos instantes más tarde sube también

España sonríe en sueños, agradeciendo la manta y abrazándose más a Romanito, acurrucándose.

Inglaterra ha aprovechado para echar una meadita vertical, de esas tan geniales, en el baño del cuarto. Francia entra al cuarto y al inglés le da un infarto cuando le oye y esta aun meando, cerrándose los pantalones demasiado deprisa, pillándose un poco de pelo que va a acabar arrancado dolorosamente, pero él es un hombre y no llora.

Francia cierra la puerta y pone el pestillo. Inglaterra sale del baño mirándole. Levanta una botella de Champagne fría que saco de un minibar pequeño que tiene en la sala y el inglés levanta las cejas.

— _Allò_ —sonríe acercándosele.

— _He... Hello_ —vacila un poco.

— _Oh dieu..._ —se le acerca un poco nervioso también—. Está todo en orden, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta mirándole.

—Al _Big Ben_ —abre la champaña y el otro se sonroja de golpe.

— _Bloody wanker!_

—Saca unas copas, _s'il vous plait_ —pide abriéndose los botones de la camisa.

— ¿De dónde quieres que saque unas copas aquí arriba? —pregunta sonrojándose más al verle abrirse los botones. Apartando la mirada, incomodo.

—Pues de la mesita de noche, claro —explica.

El británico se acerca a donde señala y Francia aprovecha para quitarse los pantalones en lo que saca las copas.

Inglaterra se da la vuelta con tranquilidad y cuando le ve abre los ojos como platos dando un paso atrás, pegándose a la pared.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me desnudo, obviamente —sin mirarle, sonriendo.

Se lleva una mano a los ojos cubriéndose.

— Eso es obvio... _Why?_

Francia le mira y levanta una ceja.

— Pues para tomar la _champagne._

— ¡No tienes que estar desnudo para tomar _champagne, git!_ —protesta aun tapándose los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que me vista de nuevo? —se le acerca. Él vacila. —Eso pensé —le sirve en una de las copas acercándosele mucho, mucho, invadiendo su espacio vital.

— ¡NO! ¡Si quiero que te vistas! —protesta demasiado tarde, quitándose la mano de encima de los ojos y sonrojándose mucho por la cercanía, desbocándosele el corazón. Vuelve a apretar los ojos.

—Pensé que estarías interesado en aprovechar la reaparición del _Big Ben_ mientras te es posible, _mon amour_ —le susurra al oído. El inglés tiembla y se sonroja más.

— _Wh... What?_

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero —le quita la otra copa de la mano y se la sirve. Inglaterra traga saliva y entreabre un ojo. Francia le da un trago a su copa, aun prácticamente recargado en él— ¿O no?

Se humedece los labios.

— Yo... creo que no.

—Ah _non?_ ¿No sabes qué puedes hacer con el _Big Ben_ que a ti te interese y a mí también?

—No... —miente histérico.

—Si quieres podemos NO hacerlo así, sólo que me temo que todos los que estén en la casa oirán tus tan masculinos gemidos —se pasa la mano por el pelo. El inglés se sonroja más y se le acelera la respiración.

— No... Pueden... no deben...

—Pues por eso sugería hacerlo exactamente al revés —se encoge de hombros— Además, claro que extrañaba al _Big ben_ y me parecía que podíamos... celebrar su regreso.

Abre los ojos entendiendo y le mira fijamente a los ojos. Francia sonríe levantando las cejas sugerentemente. Inglaterra sigue con la respiración y el corazón súper agitados... se humedece los labios sin poder sonrojarse ya más.

—Estoy seguro de que no se te ha olvidado como hacerlo... —bromea el galo. El británico frunce el ceño.

— _Of course not!_

—Puede que incluso, sólo por las circunstancias, te permita ser un poco bestia...

— _What?_ —se tensa más, pero lo pregunta en un tono sutilmente menos escandalizado y más flipado.

—Si no quieres, _non_ —bebe un poco más.

Aprieta los ojos verdes sin saber cómo responder a eso. Francia sonríe porque siempre es divertido confundir al inglesito.

— _Shut up!_ —le empuja.

— ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! —protesta tirando un poco de Champagne.

El inglés frunce el ceño y sonríe un poco al notar que vuelve a tener fuerza, le empuja otra vez. Francia da dos pasos más atrás.

— Eh! Eh!

Sonríe más y vuelve a acercársele empujándole sobre la cama, muy fuerte.

— No sólo he recuperado el _Big Ben._

Francia da un gritillo al sentir toda la fuerza de Inglaterra, cayendo dramáticamente sobre la cama. El inglés se ríe subiéndose a la cama de rodillas.

— Nadie se va a dar cuenta que hay dos hombres aquí si sigues gritando así —se burla.

—No me pegues —pide.

—No me pegues... No me pegues —se burla gateando por encima suyo y poniéndole las manos en el cuello como si fuera a estrangularle.

— _A... Angleterre?_ —un poco agobiado.

— _France_ —responde y aprieta un poco en su cuello. Él le mira a los ojos e intenta tragar saliva.

Inglaterra sonríe más al notar un punto de miedo, apretando lo justo para que tragar saliva sea incomodo, pero no para cerrarle la tráquea. El francés le mira tragando con dificultad, moviéndose un poco. Sonríe más, malignamente, le suelta de una mano tomando los pantalones de Francia que se ha quitado por ahí y le ata una muñeca.

— ¿Qué... qué haces?

—Atarte, obviamente —responde en el mismo tono que Francia ha usado cuando ha dicho "desnudarme, obviamente" atando la otra mano a los pies de la cama fuertemente.

—Querría que la sangre circulara apropiadamente en mis muñecas.

— _Yes?_ —le mira a los ojos— es importante querer cosas —sonríe asegurándose que los nudos están fuertes, poniendo las manos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Me das un beso? —pide mordiéndose el labio. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y la barbilla orgulloso.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque quieres...

—Mmmm... no, no lo creo —se apoya sobre su pecho tocando nariz con nariz. Francia se le acerca buscándole. Él se separa un poco.

— ¡Esto no es ser bestia, es ser cruel!

Se ríe.

— _Oh, poor little french._

—Pobrecito, claro —sonríe. El inglés levanta las cejas al notar el cambio y la sonrisa —Mira la cara que me pones... —sonríe más. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

—Que tengas tantas ganas —le cierra un ojo, y quiero aclarar que Francia está súper feliz tratando de retomar el control y no parecer tan feliz como está— Quieres que te suplique, ¿verdad? Que te PIDA que hagas esto...

—En absoluto —vuelve a sonreír— ¿Para qué iba a querer que vuelvas a pedírmelo? — se sonroja un poco— ¡No me confundas contigo! —chilla más inseguro de lo que querría. El francés suelta una risilla.

— El que yo sea un pervertido no te excluye a ti de ser uno. — cierra los ojos— Te has sonrojado.

— ¡Que va! —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

—A ti ha de ser— se ríe un poquito más— Y ahora estás frunciendo el ceño —sin abrir los ojos.

—Está bien... Te crees muy listo con tus mentiras y suposiciones —se incorpora de encima suyo. El galo abre los ojos.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Ya que no necesitas ver que hago para saber que hago... —sale de encima suyo.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde vas? —levanta la cabeza mirándole.

Inglaterra le toma de la goma de los calzoncillos y tira de ellos hacia abajo, quitándoselos. Francia se sonroja un poquito, cosa extraña, especialmente por la falta absoluta de control.

— _A... Angleterre?_

— _France_ —le mira con sus calzoncillos en las manos— estoy preguntándome que será mejor... ¿Atártelos a la cabeza —se los muestra— para que no veas nada... u obligarte a ver sin que puedas tocarme? —se separa de su alcance. El galo se muerde el labio mirándole atentamente sin decir nada— ¿Y bien? ¿Tú que dices?

Levanta las cejas.

— Si te digo que me tapes los ojos vas a obligarme a ver y viceversa. — sonrisilla.

—O quizás sea al revés, puesto que sé que pedirás lo contrario —sonrisilla de vuelta.

—Tapame los ojos —susurra sonriendo y yo reto a Inglaterra a que adivine exactamente qué es lo que no quiere Francia.

—O podría hacer ambas —plantea encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo voy a verte y no verte a la vez? — jala los brazos mirando la atadura de reojo.

—Empezando por verme... Y acabando después con los ojos tapados.

Aprieta los ojos porque el plan no le gusta necesariamente, pero el que no le guste le... hace un poco feliz.

— Como sea, ¿podrías venir acá y hacerlo y no nada más contármelo?

—No. En eso consiste, en estar lejos —replica.

—No me gusta. Ven y abrázame —ordena mirándole con cierta sonrisilla... — Quiero un beso.

—Bien, también consiste en eso —sonríe más y traga saliva, sonrojándose un poco porque ahora viene la parte difícil. Francia frunce el ceño y le mira.

— Pues no va a gustarme —la _Tour Eiffel_ difiere completamente. Inglaterra se quita el polo.

— También consiste en eso —responde con un poco menos de seguridad, sin mirarle y con el corazón acelerado... Pero muy decidido.

—No traes la ropa interior —nota inclinando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio, pensando que las circunstancias son bastante favorables con todo y todo, y que se ve muy bien— No vas a poder hacer esto sin taparme los ojos, no te atreves.

Se levanta de la cama poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda, quitándose los pantalones, bastante sonrojado, aunque agradece que este retándole en vez de avergonzándole.

— _Of course_ no la traigo, es ropa interior de mujer.

Francia le mira hacer todo el movimiento con una sonrisa.

— El culo lo tienes igual.

Se lo cubre con las manos, dándose la vuelta por inercia sin darse cuenta de buenas a primeras que esa es una terrible idea. (Lo siento, él lo intenta, pero es medio torpe).

—Oh... el _Big Ben_ en todo su esplendor... lo recordaba más pequeño —miente sonriendo malignamente. El inglés se cubre sonrojándose más, apretando los ojos.

— ¡No seas imbécil!

— ¿Decirte que el _Big Ben_ se ve grande es ser imbécil? —pregunta riendo, un poco más relajado ahora que siente que tiene el control.

La tour Eiffel sigue ahí en medio de ambos, muy, muy feliz, antes de que se me olvide describirla. Inglaterra se sube sobre la cama de pie y le pone el pie en la mejilla apretándole la cara contra el colchón.

— Decir que lo creías más pequeño, sí lo es.

—Aaaggh! Estoy jugando —protesta.

Sonríe y le quita el pie de la cara, poniéndolo sobre su pecho con una sonrisilla de superioridad mientras sigue cubriéndose con las manos.

—A mí me gusta el _Big Ben_ —admite sin malicia esta vez.

Inglaterra se sonroja un poco y traga saliva, sentándose en la cama a su lado. Francia le mira.

— ¿Estás alargando el momento en el que TIENES que hacer algo? Insisto en que me beses...

Le mira.

— ¿Sabes? Se supone que vamos a MI ritmo y YO decido lo que hago... Sólo por eso... —se aparta un poco más y abre las piernas y... No voy a describir lo que va a ver Francia a continuación más que con la palabra "masturbación"... Lo bastante lejos para que no le alcance. (Onanismo... o na nis mo).

Y Francia no se pierde detalle, mirándole con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

— No... No te atrevas... —amenaza mientras todos morimos de la vergüenza menos él.

Inglaterra sigue con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar que Francia está ahí para no morirse de la vergüenza también hasta que le oye hablar y se detiene mirándole con un poco de pánico.

—Si te atreves a dejarme así te juro que... —se revuelve un poco en su lugar. Él se le acerca con sus pantalones y se los ata en los ojos. Francia sonríe— Lo sabía.

En cuanto le tapa los ojos le besa para que se calle y vamos a dejarles solos... porque Inglaterra se avergüenza mucho... aunque claro que Inglaterra se avergüenza mucho siempre, pero aguanta más que Suiza, hay que reconocerle.

Y es que Suiza aguanta más que Austria le diga cabronadas. Inglaterra más fácilmente le da un golpe a Francia y lo manda a la mierda, pero... sexualmente… Suiza se hubiera largado a la primera.

Austria dice una cosita mal, una pequeña cosita burlona, y Suiza se detiene por completo. En cambio Inglaterra sabe que Francia le está ayudando cuando está en plan "no eres capaz" y que se burla porque está nervioso. Porque por supuesto, Francia se burla cuando no sabe que más hacer para defenderse y cuando le dice que no es capaz es para animarlo a que lo haga dándole un pretexto. E Inglaterra lo sabe... Y le cuesta, pero al final lo hace. En realidad se entienden muy bien, los demás ya podrían aprender de ellos.

Y es que después de todo al final Inglaterra es capaz de ignorar a Francia y Suiza se toma TODO demasiado en serio.

De hecho, Inglaterra, cuando lo nota burlón intenta humillarle más y Francia con todo, y todo, trata de más o menos controlarse porque en el fondo lo que quiere no es que se largue, sino que lo haga. Pero Austria y Suiza son más torpes, ambos. Austria no se detiene tan fácil y Suiza híper-reacciona a todo. En fin.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	27. Chapter 27

Prusia suelta a Hungría apoyando la cabeza sobre sus pechos.

— He... Oído... ¿Algo?

—Has... Has... —respiración entrecortada— Eh?

—En... La puerta —gira la cabeza un poco aun sobre sus pechos, mirándola a ver si está abierta o algo y nota que la corbata esta pellizcada dentro, así que alguien la ha abierto.

Hungría aprieta los ojos hundiéndole las dos manos en el pelo tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

— Ehh... la... la... ¿puerta?

Le da un lametazo entre los pechos porque así es Prusia. (Dioses...)

— _Poroszorszááág_ —replica en un tono realmente indistinto que no sabría yo decir si es de regaño o de agrado. Él se ríe medio maligno. No, mentira, malignodeltodo. Hungría le jala un poquito el pelo y baja la mano a la isla, sintiendo el fresco del mármol—. Dios mío...

— _Was?_ —la mira a los ojos.

—Vale, vale... hablo con _Ausztria_ —aprieta los ojos.

Prusia sonríe más y se acerca a sus labios. Ella se ríe un poquito, abrazándole del cuello y besándole y él le devuelve el beso. (Aaaaaaaaaw). Y Hungría le empuja después de unos instantes, incorporándose en la isla, cuando se percata de lo que ha dicho.

—Has... ¿has dicho que entró alguien? —un poquito incómoda. Él se separa, empezando a vestirse de nuevo.

—Creo que sí, mira la corbata, antes no estaba pellizcada.

Se cubre los pechos con las manos (de nuevo), bajándose de la isla, buscando la camiseta de Prusia y pasándose las manos por el pelo que tiene despeinado, es poco decir.

El albino se abrocha los pantalones, se va a la nevera, saca otra cerveza y se la bebe entera porque tiene un calor de muerte.

Hungría se pone la camiseta, empezando a buscar sus bragas y a comerse el coco de quien pudo haber entrado a la cocina mientras mira a Prusia de reojo, sonriendo como idiota. Abre la llave del agua y se moja la cabeza porque también se está calcinando.

—¿Vamos a buscar a los otros? —propone Prusia mirándola.

—Va... Vamos a... —le sonríe—. Vamos a donde quieras.

Y creo que si Prusia le pidiera ahora mismo que le diera a Austria un sartenazo en la cabeza se lo daría con su sonrisa de boba.

Prusia se le acerca sonriendo y mirándole todo el pelo mojado y despeinado. Le pone una mano en él. Hungría se sonroja pasándose una mano por el pelo del otro lado, un poco desesperada y avergozadilla, porque le parece que Prusia se ve muuuuuy bien y ella pues... ni siquiera ha pensado realmente cómo se ve. Prusia se ríe y la despeina un poco.

—Pareces una leona salvaje.

Le da un manotazo en la mano, sonrojándose más y tratando de aplacarse el pelo.

—N... ¡No parezco nada, callate! —avergonzada.

Él la mira sin entender porque según él eso era una especie de cumplido raro... pero estoy segura de que la frase "pareces una leona salvaje" saliendo de los labios de Austria no sería un cumplido realmente y Hungría... venga, tantos años con Austria debe estar como programada.

—Yo... es el pelo, no... —sonríe un poquito—. ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho yo? —pregunta Prusia un poco agresivo porque cuando Austria dice eso, suele ir seguido de un castigo. (Y así vemos como Austria influye en la vida de todo el mundo). Ella se descoloca también un poco por la agresividad.

—Yo... yo... pues... ¿decirme leona salvaje?

Prusia parpadea.

— ¿Decirte leona salvaje te ha despeinado?

—N... ¡No! Decirme leona salvaje es lo... es... yo...

Le despeina un poco más.

— ¿Qué haces? —se deja hacer descolocadilla.

—Ahora si es mi culpa —sonríe.

— _Poroszorszááág_... se supone que tengo que verme como toda una señorita —suelta sin pensar, aplacándose el pelo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta sinceramente.

—Pues... porque... porque... mmmm, no lo sé, porque soy una chica, supongo y... —le mira. Él se ríe y la abraza y ella se deja abrazar un poco sorprendida, sonriendo de ladito.

Al cabo de un poco la suelta. Hungría le mira aun despeinada, pero más relajada, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándosele haciendo un gruñido como de leona salvaje. Él sonríe más.

—JA! ¡Te gusta que parezca leona salvaje!

Prusia la nota además con su camiseta grande que le tapa por muy poco, desnuda de la cintura para abajo y toda despeinada, y se sonroja un poco riendo como idiota en plan risa nerviosa porque, lo siento Hungría, peo justo acaba de darse cuenta de que si, su tipo es más bien en plan salvaje que la señorita.

Hungría se rasca la cabeza mirándose a sí misma, sacando la lengua por la comisura de los labios, riendo también, entre avergonzada y atontada que está de por sí.

— Ehhh... jeje... deja de vermeeee —se queja acercándose a él y picándole el pecho con un dedo—. Que hay un montón de sartenes por aquí con las que dejarte KO.

La abraza de la cintura aprovechando que se ha acercado.

—Vamos a buscar a los otros, pero vístete... —y baja una de las manos en su espalda demasiado... Es decir, hasta más abajo del límite de la camiseta. Ella salta, dándole un golpe en el abdomen que le saca a Prusia todo el aire, porque no controla su fuerza. (Que él especificó que quería una leona salvaje...)

—Me visto si encuentro mi ropa... — se da la vuelta y se agacha a recoger sus calzones del suelo dándole a Prusia un espectaculillo—. Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Aquí esta! —exclama sonriendo.

Prusia se emboba y sangra un poquito, sin haberse quejado del golpe. Hungría ni se entera buscando la falda.

— ¿Quién crees que haya entrado?

—Eh? —sale un poco del embobamiento.

—Entrado... ¿quién crees que haya entrado? — se le acerca, limpiándole la cara con la mano, sonriendo.

—Pues... No sé, ¿alguien que no sabe que significa una corbata en la puerta?

Se limpia los dedos en las piernas, porque Hungría siempre acaba embarrada de sangre, y toma su falda de arriba de la isla.

— Hay que... limpiar esto, ¿no? ¿No había hecho _Franciaország_ un postre? —se pone la falda y el sostén que ha encontrado junto con sus calzoncillos.

—Limpiar... —mira alrededor y saca un trapo pasándolo por encima del mármol con un poco de énfasis sin notarlo (acostumbrado a limpiar bajo la supervisión de Austria) — se supone, en realidad era una excusa para hablar con él y _Spanien._

—Ohhhh —levanta las cejas al notar lo bien que está limpiando y sonríe, pensando en lo bien entrenado que está. Termina de vestirse mientras Prusia limpia un poco— ¿De verdad _Franciaország_ estaba tan triste? Jo... me da un poco de pena, al final le debemos una —logra peinarse un poco.

—Dice que esa chica... _Alice_ , es _England_ disfrazado... ¿tú has notado algo? —pregunta.

—Dice que... ¿QUÉ? —levantando las cejas y mirándole— _A... Alice_ es... —ceja levantada— Ehhh... pues... ¡ _Alice_ es una chica!

— _Ja..._ eso hemos dicho _Spanien_ y yo... pero en el cine... ¿sabes? —la mira.

— ¿En el cine? —levanta una ceja.

—Pues hacen disfraces y maquillaje y eso... —explica— podría usar una de esas.

Levanta las cejas.

— Wow! ¿Crees que se pueda? —se lo piensa— En realidad tendría que estar muuuuuy bien disfrazada, porque la voz es de chica, aunque los ojos sí que se le parecen mucho a los de _Anglia._ ¿Sabes? ¡Me contó un montón de cosas!

— ¿En serio? entonces no debe ser _England_ —decide. Ella se ríe.

— Pero ha costado un montón de trabajo que me las cuente. ¿Sabes? Me ha dicho algo súper raro de la moto— se acuerda.

— ¿Eh? —la mira dejando de limpiar.

— ¿Te acuerdas que tú me contaste que _Anglia_ había venido por él en moto?

— _Ja,_ él me lo contó. En mitad de la noche, estaba teniendo una cita horrible —explica— se lo llevo cuando el otro tipo aún estaba en la casa y se fueron a la playa a ver el amanecer —recuerda.

—Cuando le he preguntado de algo romántico que han hecho me ha dicho que habían tenido sexo en una moto... Y que estaba segura de que él había salido con más gente y se había acostado con más gente desde el verano, cuando empezó con ella, puesto que había venido una vez a la mitad de una cita.

Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Es casi lo mismo.

—Cuando le dije que me habías contado eso se puso SÚPER nerviosa y me dijo que eso era otra cita.

—Oh... no, si fuera otra cita _Frankreich_ me la habría contado... ¿o no? —se lo piensa sin entender.

— ¿No se te hace muy, muy raro que _Franciaország_ no les haya contado? Ella dice que no le quiere, y que él tampoco le quiere, pero cuando _Római_ le ha pregunta si _Franciaország_ le pagaba para que estuviera aquí se ha ofendido...

—No le quiere... ¿lo ves? —frunce el ceño—, ella no me gusta, _England_ si le quiere.

—A mí me ha parecido muy raro.

—¿Y qué crees?

—Pues... nada, es que casi me arranca el cuello cuando le he dicho que si está enamorada.

—La hemos oído gritar —asegura.

—Pero a la vez me ha dicho que bailan y han tenido sexo en cada rincón de la casa. Y yo no sé a qué hora pudo hacer eso, estar con _Anglia_ y estar con ustedes...—se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es cierto... ¡y nunca nos había hablado de ella! ¡Ni siquiera a _Spanien_!

—Eso es extraño ¿no? Muuuuuuy extraño, yo pensaría que si iba a ocultarles alguno sería de _Anglia,_ no de ella. ¿No será que _Franciaország_ está... —hace un movimiento con un dedo en su sien—, perdiendo la... chaveta?

Prusia se lo piensa.

—No dice ninguna otra cosa rara.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Es muy extraño... por un lado tiene sentido pero... es un muy buen disfraz —explica Prusia.

—¿Y lo dijo en serio?

—No parecía bromear, pero no estoy seguro —la mira. Ella sonríe.

—Tus amigos son extraños. ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

Asiente y Hungría le toma de la mano y salen, pero en el salón no hay nadie.

—No tengo ni idea de donde deben estar— dice Prusia.

—Ehhh... En el... ¿Jardín?

—¿Para qué iban a ir al jardín?

—Pues yo que sé, ¿dónde más pueden estar?

Se encoge de hombros dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada para ir al jardín.

—Yo deje a _Alice_ aquí en el sillón... ¿Crees que haya subido?

—Quizás... _Frankreich_ estaba en la sala con ella cuando hemos ido a la cocina —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... ¿Estaban juntos? Oh... que bien —sonríe abriendo la puerta del jardín.

—¿No les has visto?

—Eeeeeeeeeh... —en realidad estaba demasiado enfocada en Prusia sin camisa y lo que iban a hacer que en caer realmente en la cuenta de que Francia estaba ahí con alguien—. Seh, seh... —carraspea.

—Eh! ¡Mira! ¡Están allí! —Prusia señala a Romano y a España en la tumbona. Romano suelta un ronquido especialmente fuerte—. Oh! —sonríe malignamente al notar que están dormidos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerles? —risita.

— ¡Buscar la manguera! —se ríe soltándola, yendo a por ella.

—Ohhh... _Poroszorszááág_! ¡Pero si hace frío! — riéndose bajito.

Igualmente Prusia saca la manguera y los rociá a ambos muerto de risa.

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! —Romano grita levantándose de la tumbona casi instantáneamente.

España se queda ahí un poco más, completamente despierto pero sin saber qué ocurre. Prusia sigue rociándoles a ambos mientras España intenta protegerse.

— _Figlio di puttana! Vaffanculo! Vai in culo! Vaffanculo a Lei, la sua moglie, e' la sua madre. Lei e' un cafone stronzo. Io non mangio in questo merdaio!_ —suelta Romano a gritos.

— _Római!_ —le riñe Hungría.

Prusia intenta mojarle en la boca mientras España se protege con la manta acercándosele.

— _Stronzo di mer... glu glu glu!_ —Prusia... lo logra.

España salta sobre Prusia con la manta, abrazándolo y tirándolo al suelo y los dos ruedan por el suelo peleándose e intentando detenerse el uno al otro, muertos de risa. Romanito tose un poco y luego sigue con la tirada de groserías una tras otra, muy enfadado.

— _Minchia! Cazzo! figlio de puttana! Vai a cagare! Pezzo di merda!_ —y se pasa todo el rato mientras ellos están rodando por los suelos, gritándoles un sin fin de buenas palabras en su lengua madre. (El italiano es un idioma tan bonito *lagrimita*) Hasta que Hungría se para junto a él y le tapa la boca con la mano.

— _Római!_

Él se cruza de brazos y se calla, limpiándose la cara.

— ¡Deteeeeesto venir aquí, son todos una bola de idiotas!

España y Prusia se detienen de revolcarse por el barro, respirando con dificultad y sonriendo.

— ¡Tío! ¡Menudo susto!

—Oh, venga... no la pasas tan mal —Hungría le pone una mano en el hombro que Romano tiene a bien quitarle de encima con un manotazo... mira que mono es el muchacho.

—Debiste ver tu cara —se descojona Prusia— y la de _Römisch_ —que es como "romanito" en alemán— él ahí gritando.

— ¡No me llames _Romishi_! —grita Romano — _Che coglione!_ —agrega. Prusia se ríe más.

—Oh, venga, _Romanito_ —pide España incorporándose al notarle tan enojado— ha sido una broma.

— ¡No es ninguna broma ir a mojar alguien que está DURMIENDO! —protesta— ¡Voy a hacerte lo mismo, _testa di cazzo_ y veras si te hace gracia! —mira a España de reojo—. ¡Y no me llames _Romanito_!

—Pero si a mí también me han mojado, mirame —España se señala a sí mismo, que esta mucho peor que Romano porque está lleno de barro y plantas de revolcarse por la hierba.

—Le decía a este idiota —señala a Prusia y nota a España—. Estás hecho un asco, ¡con esa camisa que al menos era nueva! —le riñe.

—Eh! ¡No me llames idiota! —protesta Prusia frunciendo el ceño y le da un codazo a España— Vamos a que _Frankreich_ nos preste ropa.

— _Sei proprio scemo!_ —repite lentamente Romano mirando a Prusia (y a España de reojo).

España se levanta y ayuda a levantarse a Prusia, los dos cubiertos de barro. Hungría sangra un poquito por la nariz con Prusia sin camisa, lleno de barro.

xoxoxoxox

Mientras España y Prusia retozan en el barro... Inglaterra acaba por fin separándose de Francia con la respiración agitada y los demás síntomas habituales, estirándose encima suyo otra vez... buscando un abrazo que no va a obtener hasta que le suelte.

Francia, que tiene aún los pantalones en la cabeza, esta también haciendo los ejercicios de respiración habituales aprovechando esta vez el poder hacer todas las caras de placer y éxtasis que ha querido y que en general controla para que Inglaterra no se crea demasiado.

Inglaterra cede a desanudarle los pantalones de la cara primero, suavemente.

— _Hello_ —sonríe en cuanto le ve la cara.

Unos instantes después de recuperar la consciencia y dejar de ver lucecitas, aun sonriendo, siente a Inglaterra estirarse sobre él y descubre... Que no siente las manos.

—Mmm —le sonríe también—. Beso, beso.

—Beso, beso, beso —se burla un poquito moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y acercándose igualmente porque también quiere un beso, mientras le desata las muñecas.

Francia sonríe más besándole con mucho, mucho, interés, moviendo las muñecas para que le recircule la sangre en cuanto se las desata.

El inglés le hunde las manos en el pelo mientras le besa una vez ya le ha desatado y Francia sonríe, abrazándole de la espalda y acariciándosela, cediendo a las manos en el pelo, siguiendo el movimiento.

— Eres un bestia —susurra en cuanto se separan del beso. Él pone los ojos verdes en blanco, pero sonríe.

— ¿Tengo que decirte que tú eres una nena, o te lo imaginas ya solo como siempre?

Hace los ojos azules en blanco también.

— ¡No he dicho que no me guste! —protesta acariciándole la cabeza.

—Ja! Además masoquista —se ríe. Francia le saca la lengua y él saca la suya y se la toca. El galo se ríe.

— ¿Sabes?

— ¿Te estas muriendo? —propone ilusionado, en broma.

— _Oui_ —responde serio... En broma.

— _What?_ —le mira dejando de sonreír. Francia sonríe tiernamente. Frunce el ceño y vuelve a sonreír— _Git!_ No me ilusiones si luego es mentira —protesta. El galo sonríe de lado y le besa rápidamente los labios.

— Ja! Ilusiones…

—Jump! —protesta después del beso— si no te estas muriendo ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Qué harías sin mí, además de aburrirte soberanamente?

—Oh... Ser condenadamente feliz —responde sonriendo.

— ¡Eres un mentirosoooo! — protesta.

—Ah, no, claro que no, pero la verdad duele —se ríe y le toca la punta de la nariz con su nariz.

—Claro que duele —le mira desconsoladito, haciendo pucheritos.

—Eso significa que hago bien mi trabajo —vuelve a besarle.

— ¡Y que eres un bestia! —le responde abrazándole más fuerte.

—Además, si tú te murieras tus tierras pasarían a ser mías por derecho de conquista —baja una mano a la tour Eiffel— y no es por despreciar el mar del norte, ¿pero quién le dice que no a la costa mediterránea?

—Perdona... Mmmm? —cierra los ojos—. ¿Tuyas?

— _Of course!_ —sonríe.

— ¿Y por qué tuyas?

—Ya te lo he dicho, derecho de conquista —responde volviendo a tocarle la tour Eiffel— ¡pondría a todo el país a trabajar! ¡Y a ducharse regularmente!

Ojos azules en blanco.

— Una semana en el Mediterráneo y te volverías igual que yo.

—Y todo el mundo reconocería la comida inglesa como la mejor del... _Sorry?_ —se detiene— ¡No es verdad!

— ¡Claro que lo es! —se ríe.

— _Of course not!_ He estado más de una vez y más de dos y nunca me ha dado por esa vida bohemia —replica.

—Una es estar y otra es TENER una costa ahí, creeme, no necesitas más que una semana —le acaricia el pecho—. De hecho, conociendo lo holgazán que puedes ser, quizás te bastara un par de días...

— ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tener y estar ahí un par de días? —pregunta—. ¡Yo no soy holgazán! Además, tengo el peñón que está en el mediterráneo.

Francia le mira y levanta una ceja, sonriendo.

— _Oui,_ el peñón hace unos minutos ESTABA en lo más profundo del mediterráneo, gracias por recordármelo.

— _What?_ Me refiero a _Gibraltar..._ —sin entender. Ojos azules en blanco.

— Yo hablaba de otros peñones, _cher_ —baja la mano y toca al Big ben. Inglaterra se sonroja con un saltito, apartándose un poco.

— ¿Sabes? Puedo demostrártelo.

Francia levanta las cejas.

— ¿No crees que me has demostrado ya bastante hoy? —media sonrisa— ¿qué me quieres demostrar? a ver.

—Que puedo pasar unos días en el mediterráneo sin volverme un inútil —replica tumbándose con la espalda sobre el colchón, a su lado, mirando el techo—. querías hacer un viaje en barco, te reto a ir al Mediterráneo.

El galo sonríe ilusionado.

— Ohhhhhh — se pone de lado, recargándose en un codo— ¿En serio?

—Pues claro —orgulloso— además, para un marinero de agua dulce como tú, el Mediterráneo es mucho menos peligroso que el mar del norte, el mar de _Ireland_ o el océano.

—JA! En menos de dos horas vas a estar hecho todo un latino entre el calor y la tranquilidad...—le pasa una mano por el pecho y se le acurruca—. El mar del norte es un continuo mareo, con tempestades horribles y olas enormes que pueden matarnos —le pica el ombligo—. Acepto el reto.

—Ja! ¡Ni hablar! —replica— ¡Vamos a ir a todos los puertos a comerciar! Y vamos a pescar y navegar ¡Y no me llevare ningún GPS si no que me llevare el astrolabio y las cartas náuticas! ¡Vas a estar tan ocupado que no vas a tener tiempo ni de pensar! —replica girándose hacia él también.

—Teniendo sexo —sentencia— esa es una idea brillante.

Se sonroja.

— _What?_ ¡No he dicho eso!

Francia se escupe en la mano extendiéndosela a Inglaterra.

— ¿Tenemos un trato?

Él sonríe de lado y se escupe en su mano también tomando la de Francia firmemente, mirándole a los ojos. El galo sonríe.

—Una semana en el Mediterráneo —Francia. escupiéndose. la. mano... ¡Quien lo dijera!

Inglaterra sonríe también pensando en ello y en ese momento, Prusia y España pican a la puerta del cuarto.

— Eh! ¡Tío! Prestanos ropa limpiaaaa.

Y Francia detiene a Inglaterra de la cintura que seguro da un salto de aquellos. En efecto, al inglés prácticamente le da un infarto.

—Shhh... Shh... —le acaricia la espalda—. Un minutoooo.

—Voy... Voy a esconderme... —responde en un susurro histérico, buscando un lugar con la mirada.

—Espera, _non..._ —le besa los labios— quedate aquí, no van a entrar arriba de tu cadáver. Además está el pestillo puesto —le acaricia el pelo—. ¿Bien? Quedate aquí hecho bolita.

— _¡Francia!_ ¡No vamos a ver nada que no hayamos visto un millón de veces antes! —grita España.

—Seeeh! No te escondaaaas —sigue Prusia.

Inglaterra le mira agobiado, buscando por ahí su ropa para vestirse.

— _Non, non..._ Quedate aquí mejor, en vez de levantarte. No se atreverían a quitarte las cobijas de encima —hace por levantarse. El inglés se mete bajo las mantas, muy asustado.

— _France..._ No. Pueden. Saberlo. —le recuerda.

—Confía en mí...

Se cubre la cabeza temblando un poco pensando que debería estar bajo la cama o algo así. Francia le sonríe levantándose mientras los otros dos pican como monos en la puerta. Camina hasta la puerta y la abre, desnudo y sonriente. España y Prusia se detienen de golpear, aun todo mojados y llenos de lodo.

— Hey! —saludan. Francia se mueve un poco el pelo.

— _Allò, mes amis._

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Prusia mueve la cabeza intentando mirar dentro mientras Inglaterra tiembla bajo las mantas. España sonríe.

— ¡Hemos tenido un problema con el agua!

—Necesitamos ropa limpia y seca.

—Pues ustedes que creen que estábamos haciendo... Eh? Algo más o menos como lo que estabas haciendo tú en mi _cuissine_ — mira a Prusia con una sonrisa.

Prusia se ríe idiotamente e Inglaterra se hace más bolita, sonrojándose y cegándose en todo. Francia les sonríe.

—Como verán, estaba ocupado teniendo sexo salvaje con mi querida _Alice..._

—Así que la tienes ahí... _Hey!_ _Alicee!_ —saluda Prusia sin entrar, sólo gritando.

— ¿Tú en la cocina? No sabía eso —España mira a Prusia.

—Eh! Eh! No incomodes a mi chica —le sonríe—. _Mais Oui,_ estaba bautizando mi preciosa isla con sus fluidos corporales... Asumiré que dejaste todo como estaba — mirando ahora a España

Prusia se sonroja con los fluidos corporales demasiado gráficos.

—He limpiado —responde— esa va por la del piano del señorito.

Francia se ríe.

—Bien... ¿Entonces?

—Prestanos algo de ropa y te dejamos que acabes —responde España riendo también. Francia se ríe.

— ¡ _Mon amour,_ vuelvo en un segundo! —mira hacia adentro y luego les mira a los dos—. La molestan y les corto algo a los dos, ¿bien? —camina al interior de su cuarto y abre la puerta del armario (que es un cuarto).

Prusia mira a España y entra tras Francia, el español le sigue mirando las colchas. Francia les mira a ambos poniéndose un poquito nervioso, pero hey, ¿qué es esta vida sin un poco de emociones fuertes? Les deja pasar a su closet.

—Tienen tres segundos para sacar algo de ropa...

— Yo quiero darme una ducha mientras elegís —suelta Prusia y se quita los pantalones pasando al baño del cuarto.

España se acerca al armario mientras Inglaterra tiembla bajo las sabanas, haciéndose más bolita.

— _Heeeeey! Non!_ —protesta Francia deteniéndole del brazo—. Hay otros tres cuartos de baño en esta casa, dúchate en otro lado.

Prusia hace los ojos en blanco.

— ¡¿Elijo ropa para ti, _Prusia_?! —grita España.

—Ni me hagas esa cara, te he dicho claramente que estoy haciendo el _amour_ aquí, no veo en que universo paralelo debes venir a ducharte en mi ducha.

— _Ja,_ tío! — dice para España y le replica Francia—. Pero _Frankreich,_ si no molesto, mira, ni siquiera tengo una cámara... Además, sé que tú nos has visto también en la cocina.

Francia se tensa un poquito dando la vuelta hasta ponerse entre Prusia y la cama, lo más desinteresadamente posible.

—Mmmm _Oui,_ veo que pese a los pechos eres capaz de arreglártelas para hacer otras cosas —sonríe— Me enorgulleces.

El albino se sonroja un poco pero sonríe orgulloso.

—Calmate, _Francia._ Por como estas, o ya has acabado o apenas habías empezado, así que no es ningún problema... —comenta España riendo, saliendo con la ropa—. O es que tienes vergüenza— señala a la cama.

— ¿Vergüenza de _quoi?_ —se sienta en la cama.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos al sentir que alguien se sienta, intentando permanecer lo más inmóvil posible.

—De que _Prusia_ te vea, claro —se ríe España

Extiende una mano hasta Inglaterra y le acaricia la espalda con suavidad.

— _Non,_ no me avergüenza a mí, le avergüenza a ella. Ya bastante es con que ustedes estén aquí—sonríe.

—Oh! ¿Está avergonzada? —cae en la cuenta Prusia—. Que va, chica, ¡Si aquí estamos entre amigos!

— _Prusseeeee_ —protesta mirándole un poco tenso. Él se ríe tomando la ropa que lleva España.

—Venga, tío, vamos abajo a usar la ducha —pide España dándole un golpe en el brazo.

— Yo no me quedé media hora en la cocina eligiendo una manzana para comer y riéndome de tu cara de enajenado —se ríe Francia levantándose y acompañándolos a la puerta.

—Oh, que poco sentido del humor —protesta Prusia y sigue a España hacia fuera. El galo les da una palmada a cada uno en el culo antes de que salgan por la puerta.

—No me desarmen la casa, salgo en un rato, ¿bien?

—Claro, portate bien —España le despeina un poco y luego se va con Prusia escaleras abajo.

—Yo siempre me porto bien! —protesta riendo y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Se acerca a la cama y se sube — ¿Estas vivo aun?

Inglaterra ha levantado un poco las sabanas para mirar desde abajo de ellas, acordándose de como respirar.

— _Bloody hell!_

—No ha sido tan terrible... — le hace un cariño en la mejilla. — Ni siquiera han intentado quitarte las sabanas de encima, _cher._

— ¡Dijiste que no lo harían! ¡No estabas seguro! —protesta sacando la cabeza y mirándole, escandalizado.

—Estaba tan seguro como de que soy el país más hermoso del mundo —le toca la nariz—. No seas tan dramático, ni siquiera te han molestado lo suficiente.

— ¡¿Te parece?! _Prussia_ casi se mete al _bloody_ baño —aprieta los ojos y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si se mete al baño, _mon amour_? —le resigue una ceja con un dedo.

— ¡Que no pueden verme! —replica.

—Tú no estás en el baño, no seas exagerado —sonríe metiéndose bajo las cobijas —. Ahora si me disculpas, estábamos haciendo planes. ¿Cuándo es que iremos al mediterráneo?

— Pero no habría podido salir de debajo de las mantas ni hablar... Tienes que ir a por la poción—pide.

—Tienes que abrazarme y darme un beso y decirme que me quieres —pide él de regreso, sonriendo.

— _Wha... What?_ —se sonroja echándose un poco para atrás.

Francia se ríe recargándose en su hombro y atrayéndole hacia sí de la cintura.

— Waaa... —responde cuando tira de él, cayéndose encima suyo. El galo le mira a los ojos sonriendo.

—Es el precio que hay que pagar...

—Apuesto a que puedo saltar por la ventana mientras tú te inventas alguna escusa mala —propone.

— ¿Saltar por la ventana para _quoi_?

—Para largarme, _of course..._ No voy a dejar que me vean.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que te largues! Sólo te he pedido... Vale, venga... No me digas que me quieres —negocia.

Inglaterra levanta una ceja tratando de parecer seguro, pero aun incómodo. Sonrisita francesa.

—Sólo es un besito, _Angleterre._ Jo... Eres un drama cada vez que te cortan la inspiración...

—Pues no la cortes —replica sin mirarle—, el caso es que...

— ¡Vamos a jugar a algo! —se le encarama encima.

— ¿A qué? —pregunta hundiéndose en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la nariz.

—Vamos a... —frunce el ceño en concentración —jugar a que me convences de ir abajo. —Se ríe. —Bien, ese no es un juego divertido —admite—. Quizás el juego de "hagamos mujer a _Angleterre"_ no sea tan mala idea.

—Jum! —responde frunciendo el ceño. Francia le pone un dedo en la mejilla y aprieta.

—Tienes unas cejas horrendas y el pelo más feo del mundo y _mon dieu,_ no te has rasurado en dos días...

— Y tú eres feo y no te has afeitado en semanas y no te has duchado en meses —se devuelve—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Intento convencerme a mí mismo de bajar—le acaricia la mejilla con la barba. Él aprieta los ojos y se sonroja sin saber que responder a eso—. Vamos a jugar a que no te sonrojas —declara sonriendo maligno—. En cuanto logres no sonrojarte, bajaré.

— _What?_ —se sonroja de nuevo—. Ya puedes bajar, ¡yo no lo hago!

—Te has sonrojado —canturrea y pasa un dedo por sus mejillas

— ¡No es verdad! —replica nervioso.

—Te conozco mejor que el dorso de mi mano... Estas sonrojado y hermoso con esas cejas.

— ¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo haces! —sigue en una pataleta.

—Y entre más te digo peor te pones... Creo que vamos a tener problemas y nuca, nunca, voy a bajar—risita.

—Si no bajas tú, bajaré yo —amenaza.

Francia le acaricia la mejilla con un dedo, abrazándole de la cintura con la otra mano con más fuerza y buscándole los labios. El británico cierra los ojos a sabiendas de lo que hace, buscándole también. Y antes siquiera de profundizar bien el beso Francia se separa, quitándose las cobijas de encima. Inglaterra vuelve a buscarle sin entender que hace, con el cerebro medio fundido

—Voy por tu poción ya que no quieres hacer nada más... —sonríe.

— _What?_ —parpadea saliendo del embobamiento y se sonroja muchísimo más.

El francés se sienta leeeeeeeentamente en la cama e Inglaterra se da la vuelta y se esconde bajo las mantas otra vez.

—Jo —protesta Francia mirándole de reojo.

Él sigue bajo la manta y con dos dedos se resigue los labios donde acaba de besarle aun sintiendo la sensación de inacabado.

Francia se levanta de la cama y tomando su bata (tiene unaaaaa!) sale de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Y el inglés aprieta los ojos pensando en si no se habrá enojado o algo parecido y saca la cabeza de las mantas mirando la puerta un momento. Finalmente suspira y empieza a vestirse.

El francés sube unos minutos más tarde con el bote de poción en la mano y abre la puerta del cuarto (o eso intenta).

Inglaterra acaba de vestirse y se acerca a la puerta, da tres golpes. Francia responde con tres golpes de regreso. Frunce el ceño y vuelve a golpear.

—Traigo tu poción rejuvenecedora.

Al oír la voz Inglaterra abre el pestillo. Francia abre la puerta metiéndose dentro con el bote en la mano, sonriendo.

— ¡Te has levantado!

— Pues... ¿qué esperabas?

—Que me esperaras hecho bolita ahí dentro —señala la cama con desagrado.

—Ya no están aquí tus amigos, están abajo... Y habrá que ir con ellos —responde frunciendo el ceño. El galo se le acerca con el bote en la mano.

— Perooooo... —se aclara la garganta. Inglaterra le mira — ¿Me das tantita poción?

— _What?_ —le mira sorprendido.

—Pensé que... Seria gracioso... Asumí que si metía un dedo y la probaba... —susurra metiendo el dedo

— ¡No! —exclama deteniéndole la mano y mirándole a los ojos.

—Sólo durara unos segundos —hace fuerza y logra sacar el dedo mojado.

—Por qué quieres... —vacila aun sujetándole para que no se lo lleve a la boca.

— ¿Por qué no quieres? —frunce el ceño y le mira a los ojos también.

—No sé lo que va a durar, no pueden saber que estoy usando una poción, no pueden saber que soy yo.

Le mira a los ojos unos cuantos segundos y luego le mete a la boca su dedo en un movimiento brusco.

—Eres un aburrido.

—Mpfhs! —protesta con el dedo en la boca, tomado por sorpresa.

Francia sonríe sin poder evitarlo y en otros tiempos se hubiera llevado la botella a la boca dándole un trago, pero ahora se la tiende esperando a ver como se hace mujer.

Inglaterra toma la botella de poción de las manos de Francia y se dirige al baño. Él se viste tratando de pensar algo que hacer.

Cuando vuelve a ser una mujer, se pone de nuevo el sostén y sale suspirando, pensando que no va a poder llamar a Estados Unidos. Saca su teléfono escribiendo un mensaje.

 _"Se va a alargar la cosa hoy, te llamo mañana"._

Francia le mira salir del baño, mordiéndose el labio, pensando en si querrá ir a pasear o al cine o algo así puesto que no hay mucho más que hacer. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

 _"Crees que puedas venir mañana? Hay algo que quiero contarte"._

Levanta las cejas al leer eso, pensando que en realidad tiene que trabajar y todo eso, que no ha hecho nada por culpa de Francia.

 _"Ir? Qué sucede?"_

América se muerde el labio en su casa, agobiado, pensando que es estúpido decirle pero a la vez pensando que quizás debería hacerlo, Inglaterra siempre es muy razonable.

 _"Nada, tengo que contarte algo"._

(Estamos empeñados en que Inglaterra no trabaje xD)

 _"Es muy urgente? Tengo que trabajar mañana",_ responde ella sentándose en la cama de Francia.

 _"Naaaaah. Ven pasado",_ se muerde el labio muy nervioso. _"Claro que si puedes venir mañana..."_

* * *

 _Para todos los que se preguntaban sobre el argumento de Mediterraneamente ¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	28. Chapter 28

— _Quoi?_ ¿Qué pasa? —Francia se le acerca sabiendo o suponiendo de antemano que es América.

— _America..._ —susurra.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se tensa intentando mirar el mensaje, en Rusia y en lo que va a terminar por pasar. Pensando.

—Quiere verme... Mañana... Acabo de tomar la poción y necesito trabajar, pero... Parece urgente.

Francia le mira a los ojos preocupado.

—Creo que deberías ir con él. ¿Qué tan urgente es lo que tienes que trabajar? La poción se termina mañana, _non?_ —valora.

—Quizás puedas llamarle tú... Yo no puedo hablar con él así.

Levanta las cejas pasándole una mano por el pelo.

—Le hablare para preguntarle algo sobre la comida del martes, ¿bien? Quizás pueda averiguar algo...

Inglaterra asiente y Francia se muerde el labio pensando si debe advertirle algo.

— ¿Lo has visto extraño últimamente? —saca su teléfono.

—No le he visto desde _Berlin_ —responde. El galo llama a América y pone el altavoz.

Por otro lado, en casa de América, el chico se gira a ver a su hermano.

—Me escribió _Iggy..._ —comenta casualmente aunque ha de notársele el nerviosismo. Canadá vacila mirándole

— ¿Qué dice?

—Que no me puede hablar hoy, pero le he respondido algo —le mira con una mirada cargada de sentido.

— ¿Y? —pregunta Canadá preocupado, suspirando.

—Le he pedido que venga —suelta.

— Quizás podrías centrarte en él y olvidar el otro asunto —intenta convencerle una vez más—. Ya le mandaste los hígados y todo eso.

—Quizás... —sin ningún tipo de convencimiento —. Lo que creo es que no es justo, ¿sabes? Y él debe notar que yo no... Estoy ahí. Si viene aquí, quizás pueda contarle lo que pasó y él... —se encoge de hombros

—Ya sé que no es justo, quizás yendo a la _ONU..._ —vuelve a proponer—. Es que yo creo que él se va a preocupar mucho, ya le dio una amenaza de guerra sin que hubiera hecho nada.

—Él no tiene nada de qué preocuparse —sonrisa preocupante.

— Ehm... _Well,_ eso no quita que vaya a hacerlo...

—Y no vamos a ir a la _ONU..._ —agrega—. Lo que quiero es que _England_ se tranquilice y... Quizás contarle antes.

—Esperemos que no se preocupe más por ello —desea el canadiense.

—No me ha dicho que sí ni que... —suena el teléfono y se interrumpe. Canadá también lo mira

—Es... _France_ —mira a Canadá y contesta poniéndolo en altavoz

— _Hello?_ —saluda.

Inglaterra analiza la voz de América con cuidado, buscando ansiedad o un susurro o algún atisbo de dolor, preocupación o algo.

— _Oh! Garçon! Allò!_ —le saluda el francés con voz suave.

— _France, hello!_ —vacila —Eeestoy con _Canada._

— _Allò_ —saluda Canadá en casi un susurro.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas. Francia le mira y luego al teléfono.

— Ehhh... ¿Cómo han estado? —pregunta.

— Bieeeen, bien... Bien, bien... Bien —contesta América en el tono menos convincente posible. Inglaterra se tensa mirando a Francia muy preocupado, Canadá parpadea:

— Ehm... _Oui_ —añade el canadiense. — ¿y tú?

— _Amerique?_ —responde Francia en un tono más o menos casual, pero con plena intención. Canadá mira el teléfono. Inglaterra mira a Francia.

—Pregúntale... Pregúntale qué es lo que pasa —susurra el británico.

— Ehh... —América mira a Canadá pidiéndole ayuda.

—Te escuchamos, _France_ —responde Canadá.

— _Amerique,_ ¿qué es lo que pasa, _mon petit chiot_? —pregunta el Francés, tenso como una cuerda, poniendo una mano encima de la del británico.

— Ehhh... Es que... —América con muchas caras de circunstancias mira a Canadá.

—Dile que esta tenso y por eso le preguntas para que no piense que sabes algo de los mensajes— pide el inglés en un susurro, apretándole la mano.

—Suenas preocupado, _mon Cher_ , ¿estás seguro que va todo bien? Quería preguntarte algo de la comida... Que tipo de atuendo tengo que llevar...

—Yo... Es que... _Fraance_ — traga saliva vacilando si decirle o no.

Canadá le mira sin saber qué hacer, porque si fuera por él le diría a Francia, pero es cosa de Estados Unidos, así que prefiere no intervenir. Mientras Inglaterra muere de ansiedad apretando la mano de Francia.

— ¿Es que qué? ¿Es que qué? —susurra nervioso el británico.

— _Oui?_ —Francia sabe exactamente el problema, apretándole la mano y mirándolo con tristeza.

América vacila otro poco y luego piensa que no puede decírselo a Francia sin decírselo a Inglaterra porque por alguna razón cree que este se lo diría.

—He tenido mucho trabajo —responde intentando sonar relajado.

Inglaterra se levanta tomando el teléfono y a Francia de la muñeca. Canadá levanta las cejas con la excusa poco creíble.

— _Ameri..._ Ah... —se calla mirando a Inglaterra.

América mira a Canadá con cara de _"what?"_. Inglaterra hace un gesto para que siga hablando, pero que le siga, sacando su propio teléfono. Canadá niega con la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿me estás diciendo que lograste que _Canada_ fuera ayudarte con tu trabajo, cher? ¿Cómo has logrado eso? —trata de bromear.

—Ah... _Non..._ Yo estoy aquí porque... —Canadá vacila mirando a su hermano mientras Inglaterra dirige a Francia a la cocina.

— Ehh... —risa un poco fingida — _ok, ok..._ Es que... Han habido una serie de muertes y... —se intenta inventar

El inglés se detiene mirando el teléfono como si hubiera cobrado vida y estuviera por ahí correteando. Francia le mira, abrazándole.

— ¿Muertes? ¿Hablas de asesinatos? —pregunta.

— ¡Eso! Unos asesinatos, ¿verdad, _brother_? —mira al canadiense.

Inglaterra saca su teléfono empezando a buscar el antídoto a su poción, para hacerlo.

—Ah, _yes, yes..._ —asiente Canadá.

— ¿Has hablado con _Angleterre_? —pregunta Francia de la nada.

—Con _I..._ ¿Con _Iggy_? —América palidece.

— _Oui,_ creo que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con él sobre estos asesinatos, _mon petit._

Inglaterra se detiene mientras pone el agua al fuego y saca algunos ingredientes, mirando el teléfono otra vez... Y luego frunciendo el ceño a Francia.

Canadá se calma un poco pensando que Francia ya sabe lo que pasa... Lo mismo que piensa el inglés. América mira a Canadá preocupado, pensando lo mismo que todos los demás.

—Ehh... — vacila, Francia se encoge de hombros a Inglaterra sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Es que no querríamos preocupar a _Angleterre_ —responde Canadá.

Inglaterra frunce más el ceño mientras sigue preparando la poción, mirando a Francia fijamente.

—Le dije que viniera —suelta América a la desesperada.

Francia mira a Inglaterra.

— ¿Y realmente tienes un problema? ¿O estás asustado?

El inglés saca su teléfono _"iré lo antes que pueda"_ le escribe al estadounidense.

—Yo estoy... —se detiene y cambia el tono a uno más fuerte (y apanicado) — ¡Viene para acá!

Inglaterra levanta las cejas al oír esa reacción.

—Calma, tú le has dicho que venga, _brother_ —le recuerda Canadá.

— Piensa. — dice Francia.

Inglaterra se pone a hacer el antídoto más deprisa. Él se le acerca, con el corazón desbocado.

—Que... ¿Que piense? —susurra América.

— ¿Pensar en qué? —pregunta Canadá tratando de ayudar.

— _Mais Oui,_ no sé qué es lo que te pase, _Amerique_ , no si no hablas conmigo... Pero sólo sé que pensar en todo, en todos y en uno mismo siempre ayuda —resume.

—Haz que hable, _France_ , preguntale porque le pone tenso que vaya ahí —pide Inglaterra serio en un susurro. Él le mira a los ojos con una mirada muy pesada, luego parpadea.

Inglaterra está a punto de tomar el teléfono de Francia y colgarle a Estados Unidos para interrogarle.

— ¿Hay algo que hayas hecho que haga que te tenses de ver a _Angleterre_? —formula la pregunta.

El inglés frunce el ceño pero espera la mentira.

—No —responde América de inmediato, sinceramente. El inglés bufa. —Yo... Yo... _France_ —susurra agobiado.

Francia mira a Inglaterra y piensa que le diría tantas cosas a este pobre niño si el inglés no estuviera ahí. Él le mira duramente.

—No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte —suelta cerrando los ojos.

—Ayudale —pide Inglaterra con los ojos cerrados, en un tono de voz suave, pero duro y bastante fuerte, no en un susurro.

Francia le mira desolado, pensando que no debería pedirle eso... Por favor. Inglaterra lo fulmina y le empuja fuera de la cocina, entendiendo más o menos que el asunto es algo que tiene que ver con él.

—Ayudale —repite—. Porque yo no puedo.

— _Non, non_ —suplica el francés sin soltarle.

— _Bloody Hell, France!_ — le riñe.

— _Amerique,_ ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer?, puedo escuchar la determinación en tu voz y sé que nadie va a detenerte —indica tomando a Inglaterra del brazo.

Romano y Hungría miran la escena con ojos abiertos como platos. América mira a Canadá en pavor sin saber cómo es que Francia lo sabe.

—Suéltame, _France_ —pide el inglés intentando concentrarse en la poción para olvidar sus ganas de hacer otras dos mil cosas.

—Siempre sabe esas cosas, es como un don —responde Canadá intentando calmarle.

Francia le suelta, con un escalofrío. Inglaterra se vuelve a la cocina, concentrado.

—Hagas lo que hagas, que no me importa lo que TENGAS que hacer, piensa en _Angleterre_ y en cómo decírselo —susurra.

—Pero _France..._ —vacila Canadá.

— _Quoi?!_ —grita Francia al borde de la histeria.

— _Iggy_ no tiene nada que ver aquí —responde América y luego mira a Canadá. Él se calla de golpe, bajando la cabeza:

— _Canada?_ —susurra Francia pegándose en la cabeza con la pared y quitando el altavoz.

— _Oui?_ —susurra regañado.

—Pero _Quoi?_

—Nada... —susurra de nuevo.

— _Amerique_ , sí que tiene que ver con _Angleterre_ —razona Francia.

—No voy a hablar contigo de esto, _France_ —decide de repente. Canadá parpadea.

—Pero _brother..._

— _What?_ Esto esta... Esto no tiene que ver con él, eso es entre el _fucking commie_ y yo, ¡ _Iggy_ no tiene nada que ver! —grita.

—Aun así, _France_ puede... —empieza tímidamente y no se oye el final.

— _France_ no puede hacer nada, nadie puede hacer nada, _SHUT UP!_

Francia aprieta los ojos rogando porque esta conversación se termine. Canadá vuelve a bajar la cabeza, regañado.

—No le digas nada a _Iggy, France, ok?_ Te matare si lo haces —amenaza el estadunidense. Canadá aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

—No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo, aunque no puedo prometer que no lo adivine solo, _cher_ — admite

— _Shut up!_

Canadá traga saliva.

—Te veré el martes, _Amerique._ Quizás será mejor que hablemos en otro momento —propone conciliador, para ambos. América escupe algo incomprensible. — Pueden hablar conmigo cuando quieran, ¿bien? —susurra.

—Claro, _merci_ —responde Canadá nervioso, despidiéndose.

América cuelga sin más contemplaciones, sin decir más. El canadiense le mira en silencio.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?... —en pánico.

— _France_ siempre sabe esas cosas... —responde Canadá en un susurro.

— _Iggy_ no tiene nada que ver aquí —insiste menos convencido.

—Bueno... Pero puede que él... Hum... Piense que sí, cuando se lo digas —vacila el canadiense.

— _SHUT UP!_ —grita otra vez levantándose. Canadá vuelve a callarse, negando con la cabeza—Nadie entiende lo que pasa, ¡NADIE! _Shut the hell up!_ —sale de la sala y sube hasta su cuarto, encerrándose en él.

Canadá suspira decidiendo darle un rato antes de subir tras él con un batido de chocolate King Size y una sincera propuesta para ir a cenar a McDonald's.

Francia entra a la cocina inmediatamente después de colgar sin darse tiempo a pensar. Inglaterra está completamente concentrado en la poción. Se le acerca abrazándole por la espalda. Él se tensa porque lleva mucho rato intentando no pensar y no hacerse historias, sobre todo no hacerse historias.

— ¿Le ayudará que vaya con él? —pregunta en un susurro a cambio de todo lo otro que quiere preguntar. Francia le abraza con más fuerza apretando los ojos sin saber que contestar.

—Realmente no lo sé —confiesa en un susurro.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? —pregunta asustándose por ello.

— _Non..._ No hay nada que arreglar —aprieta los ojos.

— ¡Hay que arreglarle a él! ¿No le has oído? Estaba completamente histérico.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo que se arregle.

—No seas dramático, _France_ —protesta—. Todo se puede arreglar, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha enterado...? —vacila y se incomoda—. No, porque no habría querido hablar contigo

El galo se separa mirándole. Él le mira fijamente.

— _Angleterre..._

— _France,_ si no vas a decirme que hacer, dime al menos que ha pasado para poder decidirlo yo mismo —exige.

Le acaricia la cabeza. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Deberías ir y hablar con él —indica acariciándole la mejilla.

—Aun así sería de gran ayuda saberlo de antemano.

Le mira a los ojos con seriedad y tristeza. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada con cierta angustia a pesar de la determinación.

—Piensa, _Angleterre,_ piensa... Piensa que aunque no entiendas hay algo más que lo racional —le pone una mano en el pecho y por algún motivo, eso asusta AUN MÁS al inglés. Le mira a los ojos. Inglaterra suspira.

—Voy a ir con él.

Asiente, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo sé —le besa suavemente en los labios.

—Ya hablaremos de... Eso luego—añade apartándose y empezando a recoger.

Francia suspira, cerrando los puños y dándole la espalda. El inglés vierte la poción en un botecito y le mira un segundo.

— Despídeme de los demás, _please_ —pide dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— _Oui_ —se gira y le mira sonriendo un poco aparentemente aunque la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos —. Ten un buen viaje.

Sale de allí dando un golpe a la puerta, empezando a correr. Francia mira a la puerta, sentándose en una silla y mirándola.

— _Je t'aime_ —susurra para sí, pasándose una mano por el pelo... Dos minutos más tarde, España entra convenientemente.

Y si a Francia le sirve de consuelo, Inglaterra se ha ido con la horrible sensación del medio beso grabada a fuego en sus labios.

Francia salta al oír la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Va todo bien? _Romano_ dice que estabas discutiendo con _Alice..._ —empieza España mirando alrededor, buscándola. El galo se levanta tratando de parecer mucho menos abatido de lo que está.

— _Oui..._ Bueno —se encoge de hombros —. ¿Qué quieren cenar?

España levanta las cejas.

— ¿Dónde está? —susurra. Francia suspira

—Comida, ¿qué quieren? —abre la puerta del refrigerador.

—Haz lo que te apetezca. Algo complicado, apuesto, ¿qué tal algún tipo de pastel?

—Bien —sonríe —. Uno de varios pisos con un montón de merengue —se amarra el pelo.

España sonríe tristemente mirándole, pensando que quizás Inglaterra se ha enterado de algo y por eso han reñido y se debe haber ido. Francia empieza a sacar huevos del refrigerador.

—Dejé el último beso a la mitad por idiota —declara con voz neutra.

— ¿No le diste uno antes de que se fuera? —pregunta estúpidamente. Francia le mira de reojo.

— _Non,_ no en realidad —saca la leche y camina hasta la alacena por la harina y demás.

— ¿Por qué?

—Les mandó decir adiós —indica pensando que en realidad a él no le ha dicho adiós realmente, lo que le pone un nudo en el estómago.

—Gracias —responde España.

—No me dijo adiós... —susurra.

— ¿Por qué no? —levanta las cejas.

—Tenía una canción para él... La oí en la mañana y... —se limpia la cara vertiendo la harina en un bol y yendo por la mantequilla.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Sería más fácil si se despidiera de mi —voz neutra aun con muchos esfuerzos.

—Quizás no quiere hacerlo —responde España con trabajos.

—Eso debe ser... —toma aire pensando en eso de "hablaremos luego de esto"—. Prende el horno, ¿quieres?

—Aunque si habéis discutido... —se acerca al horno.

—No discutimos —susurra. —hablé con el _garçon_ , ¿vale? —explica mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Con él aquí? —se sorprende.

—Él le hablo y... Creo que le va a decir, y aun no le viola. Y yo quiero que lo haga _Espagne..._ No debería —se muerde el labio.

—Es lo más normal del mundo que quieras. En cuanto se le pase el susto, todo volverá al equilibrio —explica—. Los dos serán iguales y tomaran una decisión.

— Shhh... _Non_ —niega con la cabeza. —No funciona nunca así, calla —empieza a batir la mantequilla con el azúcar.

— ¿Y cómo funciona?

—Va a ser mi culpa, él sabe que se —susurra batiendo vigorosamente. —Y luego dejara de creer en el _amour_ y tomara una medida drástica... Ya verás.

—Una... Medida drástica...

— _Oui_ , cualquiera que esta sea —suspira.

—Me plantearé hacerle firmar un documento de cesión de tierras antes de eso, quizás puedas sacar tajada tú también —trata de bromear.

—No seas _imbecile_ —sonríe y recuerda algo, relajándose un poco —. Vamos a ir una semana al Mediterráneo.

— ¿Antes o después de que os matéis el uno al otro y yo me quede con todo el este de Europa?

—No vamos a matarnos, vamos a matarte a ti como sigas diciendo imbecilidades —se ríe un poquito.

España sonríe al notarle reír.

—Estoy bien —a segura más para sí que para España.

—Claro —responde con bastante seguridad en que eso es mentira—. Quizás pueda dejarte las llaves de la Casa de _Barcelona_ si queréis hacer escala para dormir

—Quizás hablemos de eso después —siente una punzadilla en el estómago de nuevo. —Quizás no queramos dormir y nos dediquemos a... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, ahí está mi oferta —se encoge de hombros.

— _Oui_ , la respuesta es _Oui_ —le abraza de los hombros dándole un beso en la mejilla.

xoOXOox

Hungría entra al dichoso cuarto del piano después de irse a cambiar la ropa por algo más cómodo y casero (cual si hubiera estado en ropa incomodísima el resto del tiempo), despidiéndose de Prusia, al fin... siempre es como una sobreexposición a alguien el pasar unas vacaciones juntos todo el tiempo cuando uno suele ser independiente.

—Hey! —le interrumpe lo que sea que está tocando, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Austria hace un gesto de desaprobación por la interrupción, pero la mira lánguidamente deteniéndose.

—Buenas tardes —saluda.

Ella le sonríe sentándose en la banquita del piano, junto a él, sólo que con la espalda al piano.

— Siento la interrupción...

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —pregunta mirándola de lado, dispuesto a tocar de nuevo sin hacer caso de las disculpas.

—Nada, ¿estás de malas? Quería tomarme un café contigo si quieres —le sonríe.

—Dudo que me interrumpas por nada, sabiendo que vas a tener que pedirme disculpa, no eres tan cínica... ni tan molesta —deduce.

Ella se avergüenza un poco, y luego le mira a los ojos. Él la mira de vuelta.

—Ash! Sería mejor a veces que me conocieras un poco menos bien —se queja levantándose.

— ¿Tanto te apetece el ser misteriosa?

—Voy a ir a hacer café —sonríe nerviosa porque esta es como una PÉSIMA idea de cómo empezar esta conversación en concreto.

—Bien —asiente.

Hungría vuelve diez minutos después con el café preparado y las galletitas preferidas de Austria en una bandeja. Entra a la sala cuidándose de no interrumpirle esta vez y se sienta en el sillón esperando como niña buena a que termine.

Austria cierra el piano y se da la vuelta, levantándose y acercándose a ella. Ella le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente —asegura levantando las cejas con las galletas, tomando una—. _Danke._

—Te ves un poco tenso en realidad, ¿todo bien con _Svájc_? —sonríe al verle la cara con las galletas, relajándose un poquito.

—No estoy tenso en absoluto, pero me sorprende que me preguntes ya que de hecho, eres tú quien lo parece.

Ella se mira las manos y luego aprieta los ojos un segundo.

—No estoy tensa —declara haciendo un esfuerzo por relajarse —, es sólo... tuve un viaje extraño...

— ¿Que ha sucedido? —pregunta tranquilo, mirándola.

—Fuimos a _París_ con _Spanyolország_ , _Római_ y... _Franciaország_ —le mira, nerviosita.

Levanta las cejas y la mira por encima de las gafas.

—No, no, espera... no me mires así, es que sabes perfecto de que quiero hablar, no te hagas ideas antes, ¿vale? No... pienses cosas raras ni nada.

—Oh... —comenta.

—No sé si estás viendo la otra cara de la moneda, querido... —le mira a los ojos.

—Veamos, tu versión.

Ella le sonríe.

—Yo creo que no estás pensando, lo cual me resulta realmente increíble.

—No estoy pensando —repite lentamente.

—Entiendo que _Franciaország_ te interesa muy, muy poco, por no decir que le odias bastante y por eso es que estás tan, tan seguro de que no puede enamorarse.

Austria la mira en silencio unos instantes largos.

—No te enfades, por favor... —pide cambiando el tono de voz.

—La pregunta es... Que _Frankreich_ esté o no enamorado, ¿cambia algo en cuanto al peligro potencial? —plantea suave y lentamente.

—Voy a decirte lo que me explicó _Prusia_ , ¿vale? Porque como debes saber, él me ha pedido que hable contigo.

—Excelente, nunca está de más saber que quieren que sepa —responde mirándole.

—No te pongas así conmigo, _Ausztria..._ —pide dulcemente.

—Puedo decirte lo que quieres oír si lo prefieres —le sostiene la mirada fijamente.

— ¿Por qué esto parece una pelea entre tú y ellos, cuando según entiendo, tú estás tan crispado con esto precisamente porque tú y ellos son parte del mismo equipo?

—Es una pelea entre ellos y nosotros desde el momento que no atienden a razones aunque admiten el problema.

—Creo que hay dos cosas que no estás tomando en cuenta y... bueno, es parte de los motivos por los que me convenció _Poroszország_ para venir a hablar contigo —se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada.

—Te escucho —responde para acelerar esto, cruzando los dedos de las manos.

—Tú lo que no quieres es que ataquen a _Franciaország_ , ¿cierto?

—Yo lo que no quiero es una guerra.

— ¿Has considerado que _Anglia_ podría atacar a _Franciaország_ si hablaran con él?

—He considerado que _England_ preferiría no tener que explicarle a _Amerika_ por qué está atacando a _Frankreich_ de una manera realmente seria y preocupante de manera que _Amerika_ tenga que intervenir para defenderle.

La húngara se muerde el labio entendiendo el punto.

—Creo que _Poroszország_ no ha considerado eso así.

—Suele pasar con _Preussen_ —toma un sorbo de café.

—Está realmente preocupado, literalmente dice que _Anglia_ va a matar a _Franciaország_ si se entera que ustedes lo saben.

—Suena a una visión dramática del tipo que tendría más bien _Frankreich_ —responde. Ella le mira.

—Hay otro punto, que suena al punto más importante.

—Exagerado, en cualquier caso. Igualmente no es mi problema, tanto así como si _England_ va y le rompe la cara a _Frankreich_. Será que no están tan enamorados si así resulta.

Hungría frunce el ceño.

—Eso es duro de tu parte.

—Eso es práctico de mi parte. Al contrario de _Frankreich_ , yo me mantengo fuera de lo que no me interesa.

—Si no fuera por _Franciaország_ tú y _Svájc_ no estarían juntos... ni _Poroszország_ y yo.

—Eso es algo que no puedes saber.

—Bueno pero... —le mira y sonríe un poco de lado —Vale — sonrisita malévola y traviesa en plan "jijiji".

—De cualquier modo, no es el tema que estamos tratando... Además de una visión exageradamente dramática de _England._

Hungría se ríe con la misma risita

—Eres bastante tierno, ¿sabes?

Levanta una ceja. Ella le toma de un brazo y le da una palmadita (muy suave, muy, muy, muuuy suave) en el pecho, sonriendo.

—No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que... es tierno.

— ¿Qué es lo que es tierno? —pregunta mirándola sin sonreír.

Ella le mira, reconociendo que no le está haciendo mucha gracia, le aprieta el brazo.

—Tú y _Svájc..._

Sigue mirándola sin sonreír y a Hungría se le borra la sonrisa. Carraspea y ella le suelta del brazo, mirándose las manos y luego a él de reojo.

—Volviendo al asunto...

—Estás muy enojón hoy.

—Estoy bastante harto de este asunto —concede.

—Pero yo hablaba de ti y de _Svájc_ —se cruza de brazos.

—Y yo te aseguro que lo que hizo _Frankreich_ fue meterse donde no le llaman —sentencia.

—Vale, vale... tienes razón. Y vamos a volver al tema inicial —responde seria.

— _Danke_

— ¿Tiene algún caso que hable contigo de esto? —suspira mirándose las manos.

— ¿Qué esperas conseguir? —pregunta.

—Que no vayas a hablar con _Anglia._

— ¿Hay algún plan para balancear esta situación hacia algún lado que disipe el peligro?

—Es lo que planeaba contarte, pero estás espesísimo... de hecho no he dejado de estar impresionada con lo que voy a contarte, independientemente de esto, es algo tan flipante...

—Aja? —la mira de una forma bastante menos dura, por primera vez en un buen rato. Ella le mira, inclinando la cabeza y notando el cambio de la mirada.

—Pues... es que... —se muerde el labio —, tienes que prometerme algo antes.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Tienes que prometerme que no se lo vas a decir a NADIE. Ni a _Nemeszorszag._

El austriaco levanta una ceja.

—Bueno, si lo haces vendrá Amerika y me matará, así que espero que entiendas la importancia de esto —le sonríe.

— ¿Si yo hablo con _Deutschland_ de algo, _Amerika_ te matara?

—Si hablas de esto, sí. Además de que _Poroszország_ dejará de hablarme porque le dije que no te diría.

—Entonces no me lo digas —la mira por encima de las gafas.

Ella cierra la boca y le mira un poco desconsolada. Él Inspira profundamente apoyándose en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos.

—Tiene que ver con _Russland._

—Pues nada entonc... —se detiene de levantarse mirándole —. Sí.

—Él mismo ha explicado prácticamente cualquier duda que haya tenido o no _Deutschland_ sobre ese asunto —la mira.

—Sí, pero tú no sabes que _Amerika..._ —hace una pausa y le mira a los ojos. Sonríe.

—Según _Russland..._

Levanta las cejas.

— _Russland_ parece tener la idea de que no fue exactamente una violación.

—Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que creer, querido mío...

—Creer... ¿Pretendes decirme que _Amerika_ ha confirmado esa visión?

Hungría le mira a los ojos directamente y le toma otra vez del brazo.

— _Poroszország_ dice que lo disfrutó —responde.

— ¿Eso dice _Preussen_?

— Si

— ¿Se lo dijo él?

—No... Lo sé. _Poroszország_ estaba muy seguro.

— Mmmm —piensa en ello—. _Deutschland..._

— ¿Qué?

— Me habló de ello... Al parecer había hablado con _Italien_ —la mira. Ella le mira de vuelta.

—Oh... ¿Y aun así...?

—No estaba seguro.

—Pues _Poroszország_ parecía estarlo. No pareces estar impresionado por ello —agrega un poco decepcionada.

Austria traga saliva y la mira.

— ¿Crees que debería? Aun no sé si me lo creo.

—Realmente no debí venir a hablar cont... —se interrumpe y le mira valorándolo un instante— Yo le creo a _Poroszország,_ especialmente porque cree que su amigo estará a salvo una vez que _Anglia_ se entere.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si lo disfrutó es prácticamente engañarle, ¿no? Saldaría la cuenta.

— ¿Exactamente por qué es que creen que _England_ atacaría a _Frankreich_?

La húngara le mira, cada vez más insegura de responder. Él levanta una ceja.

— _Anglia_ quiere defender al chico.

— ¿Defenderle de qué?

—Y él no acepta realmente que quiere a _Franciaorszá_ g es algo... No lo sé, ¿algo como Római? O... Bueno... —le mira —. Protegerle del engaño... No estoy del todo segura.

—La única forma de protegerle del engaño es no engañarle.

— ¿De verdad crees que es tan simple?

—Estoy seguro que nada de lo que está haciendo _England_ es simple.

—Tampoco quisiera estar en los zapatos de _Franciaország..._ Parece ser que él no la está pasando tan bien —replica defendiendo a Francia por obstinación.

—Más motivos para que alguien acabe con este asunto, si no él, _England._

—Si tú fueras _Anglia_ y les quisieras a los dos, ¿qué harías?

—No habría dejado que esto empezara —responde tajante. La húngara se le queda mirando a los ojos unos segundos.

—Entiendo.

—Decidirse es importante, igual que tener prioridades.

—No deja de asombrarme que seas tan perfecto —indica tomando su café, que ya está bastante tibio, dándole un sorbo.

— ¿Crees que tú podrías encontrarte en esa situación? —pregunta Austria levantado una ceja.

—Estoy segura —se levanta recogiendo las dos tazas muy dignamente.

Él la mira incrédulo. Ella le sonríe.

—No te creo — sentencia. Hungría se ríe.

— ¿Detecto cierto tono de preocupación por _Poroszország_?

—En absoluto —baja la mirada a las galletas con desinterés. Hungría sonríe, porque entiende su preocupación.

— ¿Nunca has tenido ni siquiera un poco de temor de que pase?

— Ahora lo tengo, siempre he pensado que las personas con quienes he estado me han respetado lo suficiente como para resistir sus impulsos —la mira.

—Oh, venga —le sonríe.

— _Was?_ —levanta una ceja.

— ¡De verdad estas demasiado serio el día de hoy! —se queja sentándose junto a él, otra vez.

—Estoy tomando este tema de manera seria —explica.

—Nunca te engañé. No te engañaría, pasado, presente y futuro incluidos.

—A eso mismo me refería yo, pienso que eres tú la que esta extremadamente a la defensiva con esa situación.

Le mira a los ojos.

—Me tensa tener que convencerte de cosas, no me gusta estar en lados opuestos. Especialmente cuando estas todo el rato actuando tú a la defensiva, no estoy acostumbrada.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrado a que tú me ataques con cosas que ni siquiera me importan.

—Lo sé —se le recarga encima un poco y entrelaza su brazo. Le mira. —Hizo grandes méritos para convencerme —confiesa sonriendo.

—No dudo de lo que le importa _Frankreich_ —concede.

—Mmmm… Lo siento, quizás no debí venir a esto...

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	29. Chapter 29

Canadá mira a Estados Unidos sentado a su lado en el coche mientras esperan a que el vuelo de Inglaterra aterrice.

América tiembla una pierna de manera incansable y molesta mientras hace bombas con un chicle, y bebe de un refresco ENOOOOOOOOORME, tamborileando un dedo en el volante.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Pla... ¿Plan? No hay Plan... ¿cuál plan?... sólo, va a venir, luego vendrán todos los demás y luego... pasará lo que tiene que pasar y tú te quedarás a cargo y ya.

—Ah... Hum... —vacila—. ¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo crees que necesites?

—¿Para qué? —frunce el ceño tensándose un poco.

—Pues... Para... Que pase lo que tiene que pasar —específica apartando la vista.

—Al menos... dos horas.

Le mira.

—¿Y ya has pensado... cómo?... —vacila.

— _What?_ —le mira América de reojo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— _Well, you know..._ —le mira—. Es una actividad que requiere... Un estado físico. Tú no eres un psicópata como él...

Carraspea y deja de temblar mirándole de reojo.

—Un… ¿Un estado? —susurra.

—Ya sabes, vas a tener que... Excitarte —sentencia.

—A... A... _Brother!_

Canadá suspira.

—Es que pensé que puede ser violento, porque vas a tener que hacerlo frente a él, además —le mira. América palidece

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —apretando los ojos, sonrojándose.

—Pero es que deberías pensar en cómo vas a... Hacerlo —explica—. Me preocupa que... _Well, you know,_ algo salga mal o algo y acabes peor.

—¡No va a salir mal! ¿Por qué va a salir mal?, sé perfectamente bien cómo vio... —hace una pausa —, cómo vengarme del imbécil de _Russia._

—Pues es que si él no te excita y... Podría llegar a ser ridículo y burlarse aún más de ti, como lo que hizo cuando le llamamos —explica por que por lo visto Canadá quiere morir hoy.

—No va a ser... ¡no va a ser ridículo! —chillonea muy, muy nervioso—. ¿Cómo te atreves?, yo soy _awesome_ y soy un héroe, ¡no va a ser ridículo!

—Está bien, está bien —responde un poco asustado—. Sólo lo decía... Trata de... Yo... Lo siento, sólo quiero que estés bien.

El estadunidense se queda callado un rato.

—¿Que trate de qué? —pregunta en bajo tono sin mirarle.

—Yo me llevaría una revista o algo... Por si acaso —susurra.

—¿Una... revista? —le mira de reojo abriendo los ojos y pensando que en realidad sólo de pensar en esto Florida está empezando a ponerse de buen humor, se limpia el sudor de la frente y abre más la ventana.

—Una revista porno o algo así —sonríe tímidamente pensando que no puede creer que realmente estén planeando algo así.

El estadunidense abre los ojos como platos pensando en Rusia, desnudo y amarrado frente a él, golpeado y totalmente a su merced, aprieta los ojos al pensar que la revista porno es absolutamente innecesaria.

—Vamos, es que es normal que después de que te hiciera eso... Te produzca un poco de... Repulsión o incluso asco —explica el canadiense imaginando como sería para él, mirándose las manos. América vuelve a abrir los ojos como platos, mirándole medio enajenado.

— _Wh... Wh... Wha?_ —balbucea sonrojándose más con cara de culpable.

—¿No? —pregunta descolocado al verle la cara y el sonrojo.

—Yo... es... _I... OF COURSE!_ ¡El _fucking commie of the fucking helll_ SIEMPRE me produce _fucking_ asco!

Canadá sonríe un poquito.

—Por eso lo digo, no porque tú no seas _awesome_ o no puedas —explica.

América mira al frente nervioso y empieza a temblar la pierna de nuevo, esta vez con renovado brío.

—Y para los demás... Tú estás enfermo y _Russia_ se ha ido a su casa ¿verdad? —repasa la coartada.

—Y qué crees que pase si... si... es... —empieza nervioso y luego se interrumpe—. _YES._ El _fucking commie_ está en casa y yo estoy enfermo, _brother,_ ¡y luego me he ido a atender un asunto urgente! ¡No voy a volver hasta el día siguiente en la noche, o el que sigue en la mañana!

—Bien, bien, sólo quería asegurarme —asiente y le mira—. ¿Qué pasa si...?

—Si no me... si... —carraspea y se ríe falsa y nerviositamente cambiando la estrategia —te puedes imaginar... JAJAJAJA no que fuera a pasar JAJAJA ni nada AJAJAJAJAJA... si me... JAJAJAJA ¿excitara él?

—Oh... —se le pega un poco la risa—. Suena como... _Weird, no?_

—Noo... no... sé si... je... mmm... y si... jeje y si... je si fuera ver... jejeje dad? —le mira un poco menos risueño.

—Oh, pues... —se vuelve a él parpadeando un poco incrédulo—. Eh...

—NO ME GUSTA... —aclara en un grito muy, muy nervioso y a estas alturas debe tener el pelo de la frente pegado por el sudor.

— _Well..._ —aparta la vista y respira con dificultad al notar que esto es mucho más delicado de lo que pensaba—. _He... He is not... Well, I mean..._ Si te olvidas de lo... _Psycho-freak_ , no es algo tan... _I mean..._ Podría pasarle a cualquiera, ¿no? —responde nada convencido, subiéndose las gafas.

—¿Podría? —le mira esperanzado—. ¿A ti te pasa?

— _What? NO!_ —responde levantando las cejas y luego se acuerda—. _But... I'm affraid... Of him_ —añade—. Aun así creo que... Hum, _well,_ tiene bonitos ojos y...es muy fuerte... —sigue de manera nerviosa.

—A mí no me gusta NADA, ni me parece que tenga ojos bonitos y es menos fuerte que yo —sentencia con el ceño fruncido.

Canadá suspira.

— _What? What? WHAT?_ —frunce el ceño.

—Al menos él no te trata como si fueras un crío de siete años... —comenta—. Eso... —le mira—. Puede merecerle algún respeto.

Estados Unidos mira a Canadá con los ojos muy abiertos, porque alguien por una vez ha puesto en palabras algo que le podría... agradar de Rusia.

—Creo que le diré a _England_ que te pusiste enfermo por comer dulces, eso hará que piense que te lo mereces y no quiera cuidarte o se preocupe mucho o algo así —añade al pensar en ello. América le sonríe cambiando mentalmente el tema y olvidando el anterior.

—Seguro va a querer venir a regañarme, _brother._

—Pero al menos no lo hará mientras... "estés enfermo" —sonríe un poco con complicidad, porque Inglaterra les regaña siempre a ambos más o menos igual. El estadunidense se ríe más.

—Es cierto, puedes decirle que estaba vomitando como _bazooka_ cosas de colores, eso le dará asco total y no querrá ni acercárseme —sonríe dándole un trago a su refresco.

Y el rey de Roma toca la ventanilla del coche, del lado del conductor. América salta tres metros, echándose un poco del refresco encima.

— _Shiiiiiiit! Shit!_

Canadá también se sobresalta un poco mirando a su hermano, mientras Inglaterra espera pacientemente a que le abran con cara de circunstancias, mirando que Estados Unidos esté entero.

El chico quita el seguro de la puerta del coche mientras se limpia con una servilleta la camiseta del capitán américa que trae puesta y la cara con el dorso de la mano. El inglés abre la puerta del coche y se agacha tomándole de la cara y revisándole de nuevo.

— _Are you OK?_

— _Wha…? Yes, sure..._ ehh... me... sólo me tiré el refresco —se hace para atrás y se sigue limpiando, le sonríe un poco.

—¡No por esto, _git_! ¡Me hiciste venir corriendo! _What's going on?_ ―sigue, muy preocupado.

Él le mira y palidece un poco, recordando el problema.

— _No... nothing... he... hello_ —sonrisa culpable.

—¿Cómo que _nothing_? ―frunce el ceño―. ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

— _Nothing... nothing_ —traga saliva desviando la mirada un segundo y luego mirándole de nuevo y sonriendo—. _Hello!_

— _Hello..._ —Inglaterra le mira intensamente sin creérselo, por supuesto.

El niño cierra un puño y se lo pone suavemente en la mandíbula, empujándole para girarle la cara. Él se deja, haciendo un gruñidito/refunfuño y de pronto le suelta la cabeza, separándose y arreglándose la corbata desinteresadamente.

—No es como si estuviera preocupado por ti o algo de eso.

América le mira, sonríe un poco y le abraza del torso en un movimiento repentino.

—Ah! ―da un gritito asustándose sin esperárselo, levantando las manos y sonrojándose.

— _Hello..._ ―susurra abrazándole aun, hundiendo la cara en su pecho un poco infantilmente.

Inglaterra parpadea un poco y le pone una mano en la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo intentando confortarle, porque que no le diga qué pasa le da aún más miedo y no es como que realmente quiera que la pase mal. Y no me había percatado de lo mucho que necesita América a Inglaterra cuando tiene problemas, independientemente de su relación.

Sonríe con la caricia, relajándose un poco, separándose un par de centímetros y mirándole con media sonrisa.

— _Are you OK?_ ―vuelve a preguntar el inglés un poco más suavemente, menos asustado, sin dejar de acariciarle.

— _Of course I'm ok... I'm awesome_ ―responde sonriendo un poquito más―. _I'm the heroe, I can solve aaaaaaaanything._

El británico sonríe un poco aunque por dentro está cada vez más ansioso y preocupado en plan _"ohmygodmygodmygodmygod"..._ acaba por darle un golpecito en la cabeza.

— _You're a git!_

—Ouch! ―se separa soltándole y llevándose una mano a la cabeza―. _Heeey! What the..._ ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque lo eres ―sentencia levantando la barbilla sin querer decirle realmente lo muy asustado que está, que ni siquiera ha comido en todo el día, aunque ahora que ha visto que no se muere ni nada de eso y está haciendo más o menos bromas, se ha aliviado bastante.

El niño frunce un poco el ceño y sonríe más, un poco maligno.

— _Are YOU ok?_ ―le pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

— _What?_ ―se tensa abriendo un poco más los ojos verdes.

—Te ves... extraño. _I don't know..._ comooooooo... ¿preocupado?

Se sonroja.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy! ―miente.

—Sí lo estaaaaaaaaaaas... ¡si lo estáaaaas! ―le pica el ombligo con un dedo.

Inglaterra refunfuña llevándose las manos al estómago y haciéndose un poco para atrás.

—No digas tonterías, lo que estoy es cansado y tengo _Jet lag_ y... ¿vamos a quedarnos en el aeropuerto para siempre? ―les riñe a los dos.

América hace los ojos en blanco girándose al volante y prendiendo el coche.

—¡Eres un aburriiiidoooooo! ¡Y estás preocupaaaaaaadoooooooooo! ―se burletea un poco de él.

Canadá sale a ayudar a Inglaterra a subir las tres maletas que (no preguntes como ha conseguido hacer en diez segundos) en el maletero, luego el inglés se mete al lugar del copiloto y Canadá detrás.

América le mira de reojo tomando su refresco y poniéndole el popote enfrente, casi, a Inglaterra.

—¿Quieres? Es de piña con cereza.

Parpadea un momento y decide probarlo... acto seguido aprieta los ojos.

—Está muy dulce.

—Claro que está dulce, necesito carbohidratos... ¡muchos! Estoy en una dieta de aumento de masa muscular ―se ríe llevándose el refresco a la boca y poniéndole a Inglaterra una bolsa de frituras en las manos mientras sale del estacionamiento rechinando las llantas, relajándose por primera vez en DÍÍÍÍÍÍÍAS

—A veces creo que vives sólo a base de carbohidratos... ―asegura con un poco de regaño.

Hace los ojos azules en blanco saliendo a la carretera.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Turbulencias? ―le mira poniéndose los lentes de sol y pasándose una mano por el pelo, tratando de parecer súper tranquilo y relajado, fallando un poco.

Y de repente, Inglaterra se da cuenta de que tiene hambre, comiendo algunas de las frituras y luego tendiéndole a Canadá para que coja, quien niega con la cabeza porque lleva con Estados Unidos desde que volvieron de Berlín y ya ha comido más porquerías de las habituales para todo el año.

América aprovecha para meter la mano en la bolsita de Inglaterra, comiendo unas cuantas, y luego se agacha y toma unas cuantas bolsas más de la parte de abajo del asiento, poniéndoselas al británico encima.

—No... ―responde mirándole de reojo, comiendo un poco más―. Pasé el vuelo durmiendo. Pero qué... ―mira su falda cuando nota todas las bolsas―. No estés por mí, mira la carretera―le riñe.

— _Booooooring..._ dormir en el avión es como... totalmente aburrido. _You know?_ Voy a comprarte una _PSP_ con un MONTÓÓÓÓN de juegos para que nunca más tengas que aburrirte en un avión ―sonríe abriendo una bolsa de frituras y metiéndose medio contenido a la boca.

—No, no, no. Ya conozco tus máquinas sorbe-cerebros... hasta _Sealand_ tiene una y la desapruebo completamente ―sentencia pensando que se ha pasado el vuelo durmiendo para no tener que pensar y que de hecho, ha tenido que acabar pidiendo una pastilla porque no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto y tener pesadillas. Estados Unidos le sonríe haciendo los ojos en blanco, estirando un dedo y picándole entre las costillas.

—No son máquinas come cerebros... ¡Voy a comprarte una y veras lo que nos divertimos! Ahora podemos jugar en línea, _you know?_

—Eh! ―protesta dando un saltito por las cosquillas, pero sonriendo un poco―. _America,_ fíjate en lo que haces, estás conduciendo.

— _Yes! I know..._ Estoy conduciendo —le pica de nuevo en otro lado.

— _America!_ ―le riñe otra vez levantando las manos para detenerle si vuelve a hacerlo. Y él… evidentemente mira al camino de reojo y luego sonríe maligno.

—Ihhhh! —señala algo atrás de la ventanilla de Inglaterra, como en la parte de afuera.

Y él, que había bajado la mano para seguir comiendo, le mira cuando grita y luego mira a donde señala y América aprovecha para picarle entre las costillas, más fuerte, aprovechando que no le mira mientras se muere de risa. Inglaterra da un salto de como cinco metros volviéndose a él.

—JAAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

— _America!_ ―vuelve a reñirle pero contagiado de la risa.

— _Whaaaaaaat?_ ―pregunta riendo.

—Estás conduciendo ―le recuerda y luego se come un poco más de... patatas fritas de esa manera lenta que hace que a los que están alrededor les apetezcan.

América evidentemente mete la mano a la bolsa de las papas fritas que está en el regazo de Inglaterra, haciendo un regadero de papas y un desastre en general al llevarse un puño a la boca y tirar muchas por el camino. Inglaterra, además, aparta la bolsa de su alcance.

— _Heey! What are you doing?_ ―le mira buscando la bolsa.

—Conduce ―ordena sacando una patata y señalando la carretera.

—Pues eso hagooooo ―protesta mirándole de reojo frunciendo el ceño. Inglaterra le tiende la patata acercándosela a los labios. Él sonríe, acercándosele y abriendo la boca

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Se la mete en la boca, relajándose un poco, porque al menos de esta forma no está por ahí haciendo el indio, sino que conduce bien. América la come de la manera más ruidosa posible.

—Y... ¿queeeeeee... has hecho últimamente, eh? ―pregunta tratando de sacar un tema que no sea "yo he hecho x"... de una manera un poco idiota, claro.

Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco con la manera ruidosa, pero no dice nada, tomando otra para comérsela él y cuando oye esa pregunta palidece recordando que... ha estado con Francia casi todo el tiempo.

—Ehm... _I... Well,_ fui a casa de _Austria_ con _Switzerland_ _and Liechtenstein_ ―comenta mirando a Canadá

— _Ohhh... really?_ ―América mira a Canadá de reojo y suelta una risita―. ¿Y qué cuentan los suegros de _my bro_ , eh? ¿Viste a _Lily_? ¿Te mandó un beso para _my brother_?

Canadá levanta las cejas y se acerca adelante y cuando Estados Unidos dice eso se sonroja un poco.

— _Brother!_ ―protesta.

—JAJAJAJA! _Whaaaaat?_ ―le imita.

—Hablamos con ellos sobre ti, claro y sí, vi a _Liechtenstein..._

—Yo he estado haciendo planes para hacer un robot gigante, como la estrella de la muerte― sentencia América cambiando el tema directamente a una mentira que ha estudiado con cuidado.

—Oh, una estrella de la muerte... Estupendo, _America_ ―suelta Inglaterra de manera poco creíble y sigue para Canadá―. Convencí a _Switzerland_ de que te tratara con respeto, así que más vale que seas un _gentleman_ con la niña. Y ya me enteré de lo que te hizo _Prussia..._

—¿Les contaste que durmió con ella? ―suelta América con cero tacto sin recordar siquiera si Inglaterra lo sabe o no. (Y menos aún si lo hizo Prusia)

Canadá se sonroja más al ver la facilidad con la que ambos están hablando de eso.

—Justo a eso me refiero ―asiente Inglaterra para América.

—Jejeje... ¿Puedes creer que no se dieron siquiera un beso? ―le pregunta riendo burlón, cual si él fuera TAN hábil.

—Yo... ehm... _Swi... Switzerland..._ ―vacila Canadá y luego se tensa más con eso―. Yo le... ella...― empieza a defenderse un poco y decide que no, que no quiere contar eso.

América suelta una ronda de carcajadas mirándole de reojo.

—Bien hecho que hizo al no besarla ―sentencia Inglaterra―. Ya me parece un poco de libertad lo de que durmierais en la misma cama... tienes que ser un _gentleman_ ―le riñe un poco―. Ah, sí... y tienes que ir a entrenar con ellos o algo así.

—Se pone rojo como tomate... ¡me pregunto si lo aprendió de ti! — América burlándose.

—Lo hace porque no es un desvergonzado como tú ―se devuelve Inglaterra defendiendo a Canadá. Mientras éste trata de decir algo pero, por supuesto, se vuelve invisible.

—Uuuuuuu… a entrenar. JAJA... _brother,_ te va a poner a disparar, ¿has visto qué puntería tiene ella? ―mira a Canadá y luego a Inglaterra―. _What?_ ¿Un desvergonzado? ¿Pero de dónde sacas que yo soy un desvergonzado?

— _Of course_ eres un desvergonzado, siempre estás haciendo... cosas en público ―replica Inglaterra que lleva demasiado tiempo con Francia. Mientras Canadá de nuevo trata de interceder, fallando miserablemente.

—Cosas... ¿en público? ¿Cuáles cosas? ―eso notamos—. ¿Cómo es posible que _my brother_ duerma con ella en la PRIMERA VEZ y yo sea el regañado? ―pregunta un poquito indignado.

—Ya le he regañado a él también ―se defiende.

— ¡También! ¡Yo no hice nada! ―protesta.

—No importa... tengo que contaros algo importante, así que date prisa en llegar ―pide tendiéndole unas cuantas patatas más a los labios en compensación.

Él las toma, masticándolas de nuevo con la boca abierta y haciendo un montón de ruido. Toma el refresco y bebe también haciendo un ruidajal.

— _What?_

—No, no, os lo diré en casa porque prefiero, que es un asunto delicado y quiero que lo entendáis bien los dos ―sentencia comiendo un poco más.

Canadá mira al estadunidense por el retrovisor con las cejas levantadas sin entender.

— _What is it?_ ―América frunce el ceño mirando a su hermano también por el retrovisor―. _Come on,_ ¡no puedes hacer eso sin decirnos!

—No he dicho que no vaya a decíroslo, he dicho que os lo diré en casa ―repite dándole unas cuantas patatas más en plan "come y callaaaaa".

Y se calla, masticando y acelerando para llegar más pronto y yo creo que se acaba dos bolsas de papas en los minutos que quedan para llegar a la casa. Termina por estacionar rechinando las llantas, echándole miraditas a Canadá por el retrovisor mientras, nervioso, sin saber por qué.

Canadá también sigue nervioso preguntándose si acaso habrá oído por ahí algo... si Rusia habrá dicho y alguien muy estúpido le ha ido con el chisme.

El estadunidense se baja del coche casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta con muchísima fuerza, pensando en que quizás es por eso que Inglaterra se ve extraño o tenso. Entra a la casa prácticamente sin sonreír, cargando la mitad de las maletas de Inglaterra y haciendo todo el asunto de la sangre y las puertas lo más rápido que puede.

Canadá, que lleva la tercera maleta porque cuando va con los niños Inglaterra va de Lord Inglés no-muevo-un-dedo, le pone una mano en el hombro a su hermano para intentar tranquilizarle un poco mientras suben en el ascensor.

—Es... ¿algo malo lo que tienes que contarnos? ―pregunta. Inglaterra mira a Canadá, valorándolo.

—Es... es un poco malo, sí, pero si os prevengo ahora no tiene por qué suceder nada ―explica misteriosamente.

—¿Sobre quién es? ―pregunta América tenso como un palo mirándole a la cara y empujándole afuera del elevador. Inglaterra se tensa entonces y traga saliva.

— _About France_ ―sentencia sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

— _About... France?_ ―América mira a Canadá con cara de... err... okkkkk... fiuuuuuuuu!.

Canadá sonríe un poco relajándose también.

— _Yes..._ déjame hacer un poco de té y os lo cuento ―pide nervioso, quitándose el abrigo, una vez ya están en el piso y han dejado las maletas y todo eso.

— _Nooo! Ugh... Iggy, come on!_ ¿Qué chisme tienes que contarnos de _France_? ―pregunta sonriendo otra vez relajado, pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros―. ¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿Con quién se acostó?

Se sonroja UN MONTÓN mirando el suelo y tratando de soltarse sutilmente.

— _Please,_ déjame hacer un poco de té primero ―pide.

—Vaaaaaaaaale... vale, no tardes.

Se va a la tetera muy tenso, sin mirarles y sintiéndose muy culpable como tooooodas las veces. Canadá mira a América.

— _What the hell..._ ¡estaba preocupado! Por un momento... uff... ―se ríe bajito como si estuviera hablando de alguna travesura de las que hacían de pequeños.

— _I was too_ ―asegura Canadá―. Menudo susto, quien sabe lo que... seguramente _you-know who_ sería capaz de habérselo dicho o algo.

— _You-know who?_ ―se ríe bajito mirándole―. _Good name!_ Pfff! ¡Qué alivio!

Canadá sonríe también e Inglaterra vuelve con agua calentada al microondas en una taza y una bolsita de té.

—¿Queréis una coca-cola o algo? —ofrece antes de sentarse.

—¿Qué nos irá a contar de _Fran...? Ohhh Iggy!_ JAJA! ―toma una paleta de la mesa de centro en donde tiene porquerías para comer y se sienta recargándose en el sillón―.Err... _no, thanks!_ ¡Cuéntanos!

— _Well..._ Actualmente sé que tuvo una cita con _Belgium_ y con... Otra chica que trabaja conmigo —empieza respondiendo la pregunta de antes, sin mirarles, muy concentrado en sumergir adecuadamente su bolsita una vez ya sentado y que Canadá ha declinado la coca-cola también—. Pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Entonces?

—Hemos peleado —suelta como si fuera la gran revelación y luego mira sus caras de... Como esperando algo más—. Otra vez —añade.

América succiona la paleta casi sin hacerle caso esperando a que llegue el momento interesante. Literalmente como si le hubieran dicho "hoy es martes".

— _And?_ —le insta a hablar Canadá.

— _Well... I..._ Yo esparcí un rumor sobre que él se estaba viendo con _Italy Romano_ para que peleara con _Spain_ y él... —vacila.

—Uuuuuh _¡Spain_ va a matarlo!

—No, eso creía yo, pero el cabrón habló con él y le previno... Que es lo mismo que voy a hacer yo —mira a Estados Unidos.

—Oh... ¿Y con quien se supone que tienes sexo tú... _Switzerland_? —se ríe el estadunidense.

Inglaterra traga saliva, toma un poco de té de manera parsimoniosa y deja la taza con cuidado.

— _With him_ —responde cínicamente, lo más desinteresadamente que puede mientras se le anuda el estómago de culpa. Canadá levanta las cejas.

—¿Él tiene sexo con _Switzerland_? — América sin entender.

—No —corrige con paciencia—. _France... With me_ —susurra queriendo morirse.

—Oh... —arruga la nariz y mira a Canadá con cara de asco—. Iugh!

El canadiense le mira también. América mira a Inglaterra con la misma cara de incredulidad/asco/negación.

—¡Eso no se puede!

—Así que si oís algo _of that bloody shite_ , no os creáis ni una palabra —sentencia para ambos señalándoles primero uno y luego al otro—. _Of course not!_ —le da la razón a América—. _I hate him!_

Canadá parpadea notando por primera vez cierto paralelismo entre la relación de Inglaterra con Francia y la de Estados Unidos con Rusia... De tal palo...

—¡Claro que no le odias, no seas ridiculo! Pero es que... Iugh! Eso... ¡Ustedes no PUEDEN!

—¡Pues claro que le odio, _brat_! —insiste Inglaterra muy serio—. Sólo quiero que tengáis eso en mente si oís algo, _France_ quiere que tú y yo peleemos, así que no creas nada de eso —insiste para grabarlo bien en su cabeza.

—¿Y porque quiere que peleemos si él fue el que te dio viagra para que estuviéramos juntos?— pregunta.

— _What?_ —vacila.

América mira a Canadá sin entender y luego piensa en Rusia y en que Francia sabe y... Hasta ahí llega su gran línea de pensamiento.

—Quiere que peleemos como venganza de mi estrategia para que él peleara con _Spain_ —explica.

—Pues no vamos a pelear por nada del mundo —se cruza de brazos nervioso son entender bien nada de lo que pasa.

Inglaterra sonríe aliviándose un poco de la culpa que sentía por si todo había sido demasiado obvio y no había protegido lo bastante a Estados Unidos.

—Por nada de nada de nada ¿Verdad? No vamos a pelear nunca. Dile a _France_ que _"IN YOUR..._ _FACE"_ ¿sabes? Creo que voy a hablar con él.

Sigue sonriendo hasta que oye eso último y se tensa un poco.

— _What?_

— _Yes_ —nervioso—. Yo voy a ex...Explicarle que su broma no... Ha funcionado... Jaja... _Brother_ ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Canadá sale de sus pensamientos y le mira.

—No... —vacila Inglaterra y luego decide que será mejor dejarle hacer lo que quiera, sino se vería demasiado sospechoso.

— _Sure_ —asegura Canadá.

— _We are PEEEEERFECTLY fine, ok?_ _Don't worry!_ —le da un beso en los labios y se levanta.

Canadá se levanta y sigue a su hermano al cuarto mientras Inglaterra sufre hemorroides... Es decir, ulcera estomacal, él solo y en silencio.

El estadunidense sale hasta la cocina dando saltitos, en tensión total. Inglaterra saca su teléfono y escribe a Francia en el mismo momento en que les pierde de vista.

 _"Acabo de contarle a The Kid la historia con Spain y Romano, puede que te llame... Y no sé qué es lo que pasa"._

Canadá mira a América ansiosito.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —susurra América histéricolocoperdido.

—No lo sé, es un poco... —mira a Inglaterra de reojo mientras sigue pensando en el asunto de los parecidos.

—¿Qué es lo que...? ¿Cómo es eso de que _France_ quiere separarnos? _France_ sabe... lo de... _you know..._

—No creo que _France_ quiera separaros... Él os ayudó a estar juntos, no tiene sentido —le mira.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preocupado—. ¿Le hablo? Yo quiero... es... ¿crees que _France_ esté ayudándome o algo?

—Ayudándote... —se lo plantea—. _Well,_ él y _England_ pelean a menudo, no tendría por qué ser nada relacionado, pero quizás intente que _England_ preste atención a otras cosas para que no se fije en esto y no se entere de lo que pasa.

Traga saliva.

—Él y _France_ pelean a menudo, pero nunca me meten a mí en los pleitos —aclara y luego piensa—. ¿Que _England_ preste atención a otras cosas?

—Es que es lo que te dijo por teléfono, nadie puede decirte "hazlo" o "no lo hagas" pero es obvio que si _England_ se entera le va a hacer daño... Quizás intenta que no tengas que lidiar con ese problema, distrayendo a _England._

— _Shut up!_ —susurra dándole un empujón en los hombros, cerrando los ojos. Canadá vacila un momento—. ¡No! No va a hacerle daño a _Iggy... Iggy_ va a estar bien, no vamos a pelear, _shut up!_ —sigue susurrando.

— _Brother..._ —vacila el canadiense.

— _What?_

Mira el suelo sin saber cómo decir esto.

—No, no... Lo digo en serio —América obstinado.

—Es que... Creo que es una posibilidad que deberías plantearte antes de hacer nada —le mira— Sí es posible que _England_ saliera dañado de esto que... ¿Cómo estarías tú si él realmente fuera y...? _Well, you know_ —suelta Canadá notado que de hecho Inglaterra ya violó a Francia.

—Todo va a estar bien, _ok?_ TODO va a estar bien, nada de esto podría pasar, _Iggy will be fine, all right?_

— _OK, OK_ —asiente. América le fulmina y Canadá suspira.

—No sé qué cosa puedas estar pensando pero lo que sea es NO va a pasar NADA malo —sentencia una última vez mientras le mira retándolo a que le diga lo contrario.

—Entonces no sé qué debe estar haciendo _France_ , quizás cree que _England_ estará mal si se entera y será un problema para ti... Quizás deberías llamarle y preguntarle a él mejor —propone conciliador.

— ¡Quizás lo que quiere es ayudarme a que no se entere hasta que haya pasado todo!

—Quizás —asiente—. Los pleitos en los que estas incluido acaparan la atención de _England_ más que cualquier otro y en cualquier caso nunca suelen durar mucho, así que quizás sólo te está dando un poco más de tiempo

—No puede enterarse.

Canadá asiente conforme con eso.

—Pero me preocupa, ¿crees que debo hablarle a _France_?

— _Well,_ nadie mejor que _France_ para distraer a _England_. Quizás puedas pedirle que lo haga, si acaso no lo está haciendo para eso —propone. América sonríe porque le gusta que haya planes— Aunque por otro lado...

— _Goo... What?_

—Por otro lado, no sé sí _France_ va a estar de acuerdo, si por cualquier cosa _England_ se enterara, la tomaría más con él que con nadie, siempre lo hace.

— _But..._ ¿Y eso a _France_ que le importa? Siempre lo hace, haga algo bueno o malo, al final lo que quiere es que nosotros estemos bien, ¿no? —claro América, el mundo entero a TU disposición. Canadá se encoge de hombros.

—Yo no creo que a _France_ le guste que _England_ la tome con él en serio, pero puedes probar.

El estadunidense se truena los dedos y mira hacia Inglaterra de reojo.

—¿Puedes... hablarle tú?

—¿A _France_?

— _Yes..._ Se vería menos sospechoso si lo haces tú, además... ¡A ti nunca te dice que no a nada!

Canadá le mira nada convencido

—Oh. _Please brotheeeeeer... please!_ —le sonríe un poquito con carita de mártir.

—Yo puedo intentarlo, pero no te aseguro que acceda, no te enojes conmigo si no lo hace —pide.

— _OK, ok..._ seguro va a querer —se ríe un poco, muy seguro de sí mismo—. Háblale ahora, _ok,_ yo vuelvo de regreso con _Iggy_ y... hablamos de esto en la noche, _ok?_

El canadiense suspira preguntándose cómo SIEMPRE acaba metido en estas cosas. Lo sentimos pequeñin.

América le pega un golpecito en el brazo y luego se gira a la sala, mucho más relajado y de buen humor que como entró a la cocina.

 _"Allò, veo que llegaste bien"_ Es lo primero que responde Francia a Inglaterra. Éste se muerde el labio con ese mensaje y suspira

 _"Yes, I'm fine. No he comido y he tenido pesadillas todo el vuelo... quizás podrías darme una pista antes de que se me caiga el estómago"_

 _"Dime tú la pista. ¿Cómo le ves?"_

 _"Mal... Lleva todo el tiempo pretendiendo que todo va bien"._

 _"¿Y realmente le ves mal?"_ Francia está hecho bolita en su cama, he de decirlo, con el corazón hecho nudo y sintiéndose mal en general.

 _"No tengo ni idea, a momentos está relajado y a momentos me pone al borde del infarto"._

 _"Angleterre... relájate. Sea lo que sea que pasa... tú estás bien, y el parece estarlo, non? Ha llorado o algo? Está normal contigo?"_

El británico se muerde un poco la uña del dedo meñique.

 _"No ha llorado, y ya te he dicho, a ratos está normal y a ratos..."_

 _"A ratos..."_

 _"A ratos parece que se esté muriendo, o algo peor"._

 _"Quoi? Anglererre... no seas exagerado, cómo que parece que se está muriendo?"_ Francia se tensa, como es evidente.

 _"Pues no lo sé, France, se pone todo tenso, riendo falsamente y me dice no pasa nada de la manera más sospechosa y menos creíble del mundo"._

 _"No se está muriendo"._

Mira a Estados Unidos de reojo

 _"Excelente, entonces es algo peor"._

 _"Algo peor? Hay algo peor acaso? Oh, venga Angleterre... Todo va a estar bien"_

Lanza el teléfono de lado al sillón, con desgana y se masajea los ojos, preocupado.

 _"No te despediste"_ agrega Francia un ratito después.

Inglaterra no hace caso porque sigue pensando y masajeándose las sienes. Francia se queda ahí viendo el teléfono un poco desconsolado.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	30. Chapter 30

América regresa.

— _Hellooo!_ —casi se le echa encima al inglés, sentándose en el mismo sillón en el que está él. Inglaterra se apresura a recuperar su teléfono y guardárselo en el bolsillo, del susto.

Canadá saca su teléfono y marca a Francia, que pega un bote de aquellos porque seguro lo estaba viendo con cara de angustias y no esperaba que le llamara Canadá, sin duda. Contesta.

— _Allò?_

— _Ah... Allò._

Bufa en el teléfono, cerrando los ojos.

— _Quoi?_

Canadá traga saliva, nervioso.

—Ehm... ¿cómo estás? —vacila.

—Estoy, que ya es algo... ¿cómo están ustedes? Estás con... estás en... ¿dónde estás?

—En _Washington_ —responde—. Con _mon frére_ , acabamos de recoger a _Angleterre_ del aeropuerto.

— _Mon dieu..._ ¿cómo está? _Cher..._ realmente ¿cómo está?

—¿Quién? _Angleterre?_

—Los... los dos —susurra, notando que estaba pensando en ambos realmente —. _Angleterre_ está absolutamente histérico, eso te puedo decir yo, ¿cómo está _ton frére_?

—Está... nervioso, muy nervioso —valora.

—Va a... va... —suspira —¿va a hacer algo? ¿Va a decirle a _Angleterre_?

— _Non..._ acabamos de hablar de ello. De hecho, coincidimos en que no debe enterarse.

— _Ahh... mes petits..._ —susurra Francia apretando los ojos —, no sé cómo va a salir esto. ¿Cuál es el pl...? _non, non,_ no me digas, no quiero saberlo, ya suficientes problemas tengo con saber lo que pasa.

—Te necesitamos —asegura Canadá de sopetón.

—Me... me _quoi?_ ¿Para qué? —se sienta en la cama.

— _Angleterre..._ alguien tiene que distraerle.

— _Pardon?_ —susurra sin poder creer que le estén metiendo en esto.

— _Si'l vous plait,_ nadie mejor que tú para mantenerle... concentrado en otras cosas —suplica. Francia se queda callado unos instantes.

—Sabes... ¿sabes lo que estás pidiéndome, _Canada_? —susurra pensando que una cosa es saberlo, y otra distinta es ayudarle a América a que lo haga.

— _Fra... France..._ —vacila y mira a Estados Unidos y a Inglaterra de reojo, bajando la voz.

— _Oui?_ —responde humedeciéndose los labios y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— _Quoi..._ —vacila de nuevo mirándoles y sale al cuarto de la lavadora, mirándoles a través de la puerta de cristal—. Tú... y _Angleterre..._

Francia entra en pánico abrazándose las piernas, temblando un poco.

—Mmmm?

—Es... es que... _l'Angleterre_ nos ha dicho... —traga saliva—. Que tú... —suspira—. _Non,_ no puede ser.

—Espera, espera... ¿qué es lo que no puede ser? —detectando algo extraño, porque sabe qué les ha dicho Inglaterra pero no sabe lo que está pensando Canadá —, _Canada?_ Pregúntame exactamente lo que estás pensando...

Canadá baja los hombros pensando en cómo explicarlo.

— _Je..._ encuentro algunas similitudes entre lo que _mon frére et le Russie_ están... haciendo y como se llevan, con lo que pasa entre tú _et l'Angleterre_ —explica. Francia suspira.

— _Oui,_ las hay... y a la vez, _non_ —responde sinceramente. El canadiense parpadea sin entender bien.

— _Quoi?_

— _Cher,_ realmente no creo que te sorprenda que te diga que _Angleterre_ y yo a lo largo de nuestra historia hemos tenido sexo... innumerables veces —suelta tal cual.

—Uhm... _non_ , claro —responde, aunque hace también un pequeño gesto de desagrado en plan "una cosa es que lo sepa y otra es que me guste hablar de ello", pero no tan exagerado como Estados Unidos el mojigato.

—A veces ha sido sexo más o menos como el que... tuvo _Amerique_ con _Russie_ —explica con suavidad—, pero lo que tenemos _Angleterre_ y yo, en realidad no se parece tanto como tú consideras que se parece.

—Uhm... bueno. ¿Entonces contamos contigo para mantener a _Angleterre_ pensando en otras cosas, verdad?

—Lo que tienen ellos dos es puro deseo físico. Una excitación que se basa sólo en el sexo, que es incontrolable y que los atrae como a los imanes, sin que puedan contenerse... pero en ningún nivel hay amor entre ellos, ¿sabes? _Angleterre_ y yo, en el fondo... —se detiene de su explicación.

El canadiense parpadea porque no sabía que iba a seguir explicándole.

—¿ _Quoi_ dices? —pregunta Francia un poco descolocado porque no ha oído nada de lo que ha dicho por estar pensando y explicando.

—Nada, nada, sigue, _si'l vous plait._

—Pues eso... es, sin duda, una relación atracción-odio... pero... ¿realmente crees que _Angleterre_ y yo nos odiamos como _Russie_ _et ton frére_?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dice siempre _Angleterre... mon frére_ me recordó a él o él me recordó a _mon frére_ cuando habla de _Russie._

—En eso se parecen totalmente los dos, _mon amour_ —admite sonriendo un poco.

—No estoy seguro de qué vaya a pasar con esto, _France. Mon frére_ está convencido de que _Angleterre_ estará bien, pero... no estoy seguro de que lo esté.

—No va a estar bien —confirma Francia suspirando—. La cosa es que no veo otra salida más que lo que va a hacer, lo entienda o no _Angleterre_.

—Pero es que creo que debería ser consciente de ello antes de... es decir... es que no me escucha, antes se lo he dicho y se ha enojado mucho conmigo.

— _Canada..._ ¿tú crees que tiene más opciones? Nómbrame una, _s'il vous plait._

—¿Ir a denunciarle con las Naciones Unidas y ponerle una multa a _le_ _Russie_?

—¿Una multa? ¿UNA MULTA? _Mon dieu,_ no te creo que supongas que _ton frére_ va a estar contento con eso, _cher..._ de verdad. Su peor enemigo, su némesis, le ha humillado ¿y tú supones que con una multa que le pongan las naciones unidas va a arreglarlo?

Suspira.

—Está bien, _France,_ supongo que nos ayudarás entonces.

—Dile a tu hermano que no voy a ayudarle, _s'il vous plait..._ —susurra—, ponle cualquier pretexto que quieras, pero dile que he dicho que _non_ , porque _Angleterre_ me mataría o cualquier cosa.

— _Quoi?_ ¡Pero si acabas de decir que no hay más opción!

—Dile que no puedo ayudarle, porque si le digo que sí puedo y _Angleterre_ se entera va a dejarme de hablar para siempre y lo creas o _non,_ es algo que no puedo... no puedo jugarme tanto en esto, _Canada._

—Esto está resultando terriblemente complicado —se lamenta.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea, _mon petit..._ —le da la razón —, sin embargo... voy a ayudarles.

Levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Sólo... _Canada, s'il vous plait..._ no le digas al _garçón_ y menos a _Angleterre..._ —susurra.

—Oh... ya... ya entiendo...—asegura—. Bien.

—Prometo distraerlo lo suficiente como para que no se entere que _Amerique..._ bueno, y... no me iré hasta que no termine, ¿bien?

—Bi... bien... _Merci, France._

—¿Tú estás bien? —susurra al final.

—Le... yo estoy un poco nervioso y asustado por todo esto.

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta? —pregunta sintiéndose un poco más él mismo cuando la conversación es de Canadá.

—Que salga mal... me parece que hay tantas formas en las que podría ir mal...

—¿En qué sentido mal? Es decir... ¿no crees que tu hermano lo haga bien? ¿Crees que _Russie_ pueda lastimarle? _Angleterre..._ ¿crees que se enfade mucho?

— _Oui,_ todo, todo eso... y temo que... no lo sé, que _Russie_ ponga resistencia y peleen, que les encuentren, que _mon frére_ acabe aun peor después de todo ello, que _Angleterre_ acabe muy herido y le deje, que... No lo sé _France_ , hay un millón de cosas.

—¿Sabes, _Canada_? —susurra inclinando la cabeza.

— _Oui?_

—Yo también tengo miedo de que salga mal, yo... yo... —se muerde el labio pensando en Inglaterra. El canadiense se queda escuchándole esperando que siga hablando—. Yo creo que las cosas terminan por acomodarse de una u otra forma, yo me... encargo de _Angleterre_ , pase lo que pase, tú encárgate de _ton frére._

—Bien... en principio yo sólo tengo que ocuparme de que nadie le busque durante un día y medio... le diremos a _Angleterre_ que enfermó por comer muchos dulces.

—No se lo va a creer. Es decir, _cher_ , creo que va a querer ir a buscarle... quizás funcionaría más si hablara de... algo de trabajo, no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no? De... trabajo... pero es que diremos que _Russie_ tuvo que irse por trabajo o algo así.

—Bien, está bien, veremos si no quiere ir a verle... pero me parece que como sea va a preocuparse, creo yo. Bien, ¿eso es todo lo que te ha encargado?

— _Oui._

—Bien. ¿Qué van a hacer de aquí al martes? —pregunta prendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No... No lo sé.

—Diviértanse, trata de que _Angleterre_ se relaje.

Canadá suspira

—So... sospecha algo, ¿verdad?

—Sabe que hay algo mal y sabe que yo lo sé...

—¿Sabe que lo sabes? —levanta las cejas.

— _Oui..._ —suspira—. Sé que eso le tensa más, por no decir que le desquicia por completo...

—¿Cómo? Pero... ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Le dijiste?

— ¿Es realmente tan importante cómo sabe? Estábamos en una... teleconferencia cuando me habló _Amerique_ para decírmelo, vamos a decir que escuchó todo lo que dijimos.

—Oh —levanta las cejas— cielos... —se lamenta de nuevo apretando los ojos.

—Lo sé... entonces está histérico desde entonces, sabe que sé, sabe que tú sabes, sabe que el _garçón_ está mal y no sabe cómo arreglar nada de todo eso.

—No va a... no va a parar hasta que no le digamos algo... ¿no hay algo que podamos decir en cambio?

—Es factible que no pare, pero relajarle sin razón creo que no vale la pena, _cher..._ es una desgracia, pero creo que es mejor que esté esperando el golpe.

El chico relaja los hombros, derrotado.

—Venga, _cher_ , lo que puedes hacer es distraerle... intentaré yo distraerle por mi lado, quizás haga algo que le moleste, ¿bien?

—Bien, bien. Por cierto... —sonríe un poquito.

— _Oui?_

— _Angleterre... Angleterre_ nos dijo que... —sigue sonriendo un poquito.-

— _Oui?_ —frunce el ceño, sabiendo que sonríe porque le conoce, así que sonríe el también.

— ¡Fuiste a una cita con _Belgique_! y a otra con otra chica —sigue feliz. Francia abre la boca cómicamente y luego la vuelve a cerrar.

—Ah... eso..., ¿les contó _Angleterre_? —pregunta con voz bastante plana.

— _Oui,_ no me dijiste nada —sigue— ¿Cómo fue?

—Mal con _Belgique..._ —cierra los ojos tratando de recordar qué fue lo que hizo con Bélgica y qué hizo con Inglaterra —Mmmm... No creo que funcione, siendo honestos.

—Oh, vaya... —un poco decepcionado— ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues... _non,_ no estaba inspirado, y ella iba muy rápido —suelta sin pensar —. Fue mejor la cita con _Alice,_ quizás puedas preguntarle a _Angleterre_ que te cuente los detalles, a él se los conté detalladamente.

—Oh... _Alice..._ no nos dijo como se llamaba —sonríe— quizás le pregunte luego.

— _Oui,_ creo que deberías... —bosteza.

—Bueno... te dejo dormir entonces, _merci_ de nuevo.

—Recuerda decirle a _Amerique_ que te he dicho que no te ayudaré...

— _Oh, Oui, oui_ —asiente.

—Y no te olvides que este es un tema muy delicado que está prácticamente en tus manos, _cher,_ sé que lo harás bien y estaré orgulloso de ti.

— ¿En... mis manos?

— _Mais oui..._ tú eres el que tiene TODA la información, espero que estés consciente de ello.

Se pone bien las gafas tragando saliva.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Oh... _non,_ no vas a hacer lo que puedas, _cher..._ vas a hacerlo bien. —Francia presionando al pequeño. Canadá se pone nervioso, pero trata de tomar seguridad lo cual es muy, muy raro.

— _O... oui._

—Bien. Me da gusto escucharlo así. Hablamos luego entonces, _mon petit..._

— _Bonne nuit._

— _Bonne nuit._ ¡Saludos! —cuelga.

Canadá vuelve a la cocina.

xoxoxox

América entonces sale de la cocina y se le sienta junto, casi encima, a Inglaterra, que se guarda el teléfono histéricamente y con un poco de cara de culpable, sin haber visto el último mensaje de Francia.

— _Hello!_ —le sonríe ajustándose los lentes.

— _Hello..._ —le mira de reojo.

— _Wha...?_ —se acomoda pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— _America..._ ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta muy serio Inglaterra, mirándole.

El estadunidense mira al frente y sonríe un poco, poniéndose algo nervioso.

— ¿Estás preocupado? Oh... _come on..._ no pasa nada —sonríe más mirándole. Inglaterra parpadea sonrojándose un poco.

— _Of course not, git!... but..._ Odio el misterio y sé que pasa algo —le mira suspicaz—. Algo estás escondiendo.

Ojos azules en blanco.

— _Yes,_ un robot enorme que te va a comer los ojos y va a matar a tu unicornio —le pica la panza sonriendo un poco.

Inglaterra le mira con cara de _"are you kidding me?"_ y América suspira acomodándose los lentes de nuevo.

— _Everything is all right, ok?_

Sopla por la nariz sin creérselo.

— Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada, _ok?_ —le sonríe y le abraza en uno de esos abrazos de oso. Inglaterra se deja, cada vez más preocupado. — Sólo estoy... arreglando algo, pero de verdad, todo está bien ¡y pronto va a estar mejor! —muy convencido de lo que dice, le abraza más fuerte.

— Es que... si no me cuentas que pasa no puedo ayudarte —confiesa.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte, _Iggy..._ de verdad. Tú y yo estamos bien, y tú estás bien, _and that's it_. Ni siquiera sé por qué estamos hablando de esto —se separa y le sonríe con su mejor sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

El británico baja la cabeza sin estar convencido y suspira acurrucándose muuuuuy sutilmente. América se ríe un poco, abrazándole más y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Siempre vas a quererme, ¿verdad? —pregunta sonriente. Él se tensa, se sonroja y trata de soltarse. — _What? No?_ —le mira un poco desconsolado.

— _I don't... I mean..._ _I... You know! Shut up!_ —protesta muy nervioso.

El estadunidense se rasca la mejilla sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y luego se ríe. Inglaterra traga saliva sonrojándose más.

— ¡No te rías!

— ¿Por qué noooooo? —sigue riéndose un poco más sacando energía.

— ¡Porque no! —le aparta poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

— Ñañañaaaaaaaaañaaaaaaaaa —se burla. Ni siquiera sabe de qué.

— ¡Basta, _America_! —protesta.

—Basta _America_ —le imita

— ¡No hagas eso!

— ¡No hagas eso! —vuelve a imitarle.

— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! —frunce el ceño. América se ríe.

— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo! —sonríe un poco.

—Me encanta el _Marmité_ y como soy un buen chico, voy a preparar un delicioso _fish and chips_ para la cena porque me encanta la comida inglesa — le sonríe también al ver que sonríe.

—Me encanta el _marmit..._ ¡OYE!

Inglaterra se ríe.

— ¡Eso fue trampaaa! —se le echa encima picándole el estómago y las costillas.

—Eso fue trampaaa —le imita ahora él, riéndose y tratando de detenerle.

—Yo soy _awesome_ y un súper héroe— se ríe intentando hacer que a Inglaterra le salga mal como a él pero sin pensar demasiado (el chico es un poco tonto).

— _I´m AWESOME and a SUPER HERO!_ —le imita aún más, incluso con postura dramática y voz profunda.

El americano se detiene y le mira dándose cuenta de que le salió mal. Inglaterra se ríe.

— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡Ese soy yoooooo! —protesta haciéndose un poquito hacia atrás y cruzándose de brazos.

—No, ese soy yo —le imita con otro tono de voz.

— ¡Deja de imitarme! —protesta otra vez frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo.

— ¡Deja de imitarmeee! —imita con la voz aflautada y más llorona que la de Estados Unidos.

— ¡Yo no hablo así! —frunce más el ceño y deja de cruzar los brazos, preparándose para el ataque, soplando un poco hacia arriba de manera que Nantucket se levanta un poco más de lo habitual.

—Yo no hablo asiiií —sigue con la voz aflautada.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto —le amenaza con un dedo antes de levantarse de golpe, cargándole de atrás de las rodillas y abajo de los brazos en un solo movimiento.

— Aaaah! —suelta un grito histeriquillo sin esperarse eso, dando patadas al aire.

— JAJAJA! Ya verás lo que te hagooooooo —le suelta de la espalda, agarrándolo con fuerza de las dos piernas para dejarlo de cabeza.

Por el movimiento repentino y la sensación de caída libre, Inglaterra se agarra a donde puede, quedando colgado de la camiseta de América.

—Vas a volaaaaaaaar... ahora veráaaaaas... —se aleja de la mesita de centro hasta una zona que tiene bastante más espacio, intentando quitarle las manos de su camiseta, pero al final Inglaterra pesa, entonces no puede soltarle de una mano —sueltateeeee...

— _Nooo!_ —trepa por la camiseta hasta agarrarle del cuello. Abrazándole del cuello, vamos. América sonríe.

— ¿No quieres volar?

— ¡No! ¡Quiero que me sueltes! —protesta abrazándole más fuerte del cuello.

Éste hace ademán de soltarle de un tirón, soltándole el trasero de donde ahora le agarra. Inglaterra no le va a soltar del cuello hasta que no sienta sus pies en el suelo, gracias.

—Ahora creo que no te voy a bajar.

— _What?_ —vuelve la cara hacia él dejando de mirar el suelo y se sonroja por la cercanía, tratando de separarse lo máximo posible, sin caerse.

—Te he echado de menos, eres muy gracioso —sentencia simple y llanamente.

El inglés parpadea y no puede evitar sonreír un poquito y sonrojarse aún más con eso.

—Te bajo si invitas las hamburguesas de la cena.

Hace un muuuy pequeño amago de abrazarle un poquito porque de hecho no sabe qué hacer para arreglar las cosas y este tipo de cosas siempre hacen sentir mejor a todo el mundo y quiere que se sienta bien aunque le de vergüenza.

América le suelta de los pies de GOOOOOOLPE y le abraza de la cintura sin que diga nada de las hamburguesas, muy contento.

Inglaterra se tensa más y tiembla un poco, pero no le suelta, dejando que sea el menor quien decida cuando ha tenido bastante.

— _Love ya..._ —susurra.

Él aprieta los ojos verdes con fuerza sintiendo remordimientos ahora, como cuando se lo dice Francia, pero aguantando el tipo, porque América no es Francia, América es el consentido.

El niño se queda callado un poco y luego se ríe un poquito.

— _Me... I... I..._ —vacila un poco sin poder decirlo—. _You know! Shut up!_ —repite, porque al parecer esa es la nueva forma de decírselo. A Francia le dice _"I hate you"_ y a América _"Shut up"._

El menor se ríe un poco más.

— _I don't knoooow..._ —susurra.

Inglaterra le suelta, frunciendo el ceño, pero un poco contagiado de la risa.

— _Old man!_

— _Brat!_ —replica.

— _Shut up!_

Inglaterra se ríe un poco.

—TÚ eres un _old man._

—Y tú un _brat._

— ¡Yo no soy un _brat_! —le empuja un poco.

—Entonces yo no soy un _old man_ —sentencia poniendo los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Claro que tú eres un _old man_! ¡Llevas viviendo siglos y siglos desde el principio de todo! JA! ¡ERES _ooooooooold_!

—Y tú no y tienes por aquí tantas chucherías que es obvio que eres un _Brat_.

— _I´m young and awesome!_ —hincha el pecho con una gran sonrisa, muy orgulloso —, ¡y tú vas a pagar la ceeeenaaaa!

El británico le mira levantando una ceja y toma una chuchería, comiéndosela.

— _What?_ Eh? Eh? ¿Esa cara qué? —protesta riendo el niño.

— ¿Eres demasiado joven para pagar tu propia comida, _brat_? —le reta. América abre la boca cómicamente

— _WHAT?_ ¡Yo puedo pagar mi comida perfectamente! La mía y la tuya y la de _my brother_ y la de todo el mundo si quiero, ¡Yo soy la primer potencia mundial! —protesta y el inglés se ríe otra vez. Le sonríe. — _Iggy..._ te estás... ¿metiendo conmigo? —levanta las cejas retador, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sonriéndole.

—Está bien, quizás merezcas un premio por ser la primer potencia mundial y pueda invitarte a la cena —accede.

— Wooohooo! —brincotea a su alrededor cargándole de la cintura y levantándolo.

— Aaaah! —vuelve a gritar dando patadas.

— ¡Eres un llorón! —le baja después de un rato, sonriendo triunfal, quitándose los lentes y pasándose una mano por el pelo para acomodárselo todo, sonriendo de nuevo como de anuncio.

—No soy un... —empieza a protestar y se queda callado embobándose un poco del movimiento—. Llorón —acaba. América levanta una ceja y le mira por la pausa.

—A diferencia de mí que soy _SUPER awesome._

Pone los ojos verdes en blanco y se vuelve buscando a Canadá.

— _Where is your brother?_

— Ehhh... —un poco nervioso —. _I don't... ehh... know_ , creo que iba a hablarle a _France,_ o... algo así.

— ¿Por qué iba a hablarle a él? —le mira.

— Pueeees... no, no lo sé, pfff... ya... ya sabes cómo son, ellos siempre hablan —hace un movimiento con la mano quitándole importancia —. Quieres... mmmmm...

Inglaterra frunce un poco el ceño mirándole fijamente.

— _France_ sabe lo que te pasa —sentencia de golpe.

Estados Unidos abre la boca cómicamente otra vez y luego se incomoda un poco, desviando la mirada.

— _France..._ no sabe... yo no le he... no hay nada que deba saber nadie, no pasa nada.

— ¿Para qué me has hecho venir corriendo entonces?

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al suelo, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho que fuera en un momento de debilidad, pensando que en realidad quizás podría hablar con él. Levanta los ojos azules y le mira a la cara.

— _I... I..._ —susurra sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Inglaterra le sostiene la mirada.

Aprieta los ojos volviendo a convencerse de que esto no tiene nada que ver con el inglés y que Inglaterra va a estar bien.

—Pen... Pensé que querrías venir antes a... a... a... —suelta el aire sintiéndose un poco culpable una vez más, y luego sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento de encima —, quería... yo... he...

Inglaterra se preocupa y se pone cada vez más nervioso, pero no interrumpe. El americano suspira y entonces Canadá aparece antes de que pueda decir nada porque Inglaterra siempre tiene maaaala suerte.

— _Brother!_ ¡ _Iggy_ va a invitarnos la cena! —exclama limpiándose el sudor de la frente que se ha acumulado ahí en los últimos segundos.

—Ah —Canadá sonríe—. _Thank you, England._

—No, no, no, _America_ , estábamos en medio de una conversación —protesta éste..

—Ya te dije que todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por nada —le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros y lo atrae hacia sí, mirando a Canadá, que le mira y luego a Inglaterra, nervioso.

América mira a Inglaterra de reojo y luego gira la cara para verle bien. El inglés frunce el ceño.

— _Let's go._

El estadunidense le abraza con más fuerza aún, y esto empieza a tener tintes un poco angustiantes, querramos o no.

Xoxoxoxox

América entra a su cuarto con las maletas de Inglaterra en la mano, sonriendo un poco y mascando su chicle...

—Y entonces el robot... "PFFFFFFF! CRASHHH!" aplasta a todo _New York_ , girando coches, y volteando a todo el mundo de cabeza, _but... she... runs, and runs and runs_ and the _Captain Sky_ llega con su avión... es un _classic, ya know?_

—Casi no me acuerdo de nada —comenta bostezando y con los ojos medio cerrados por el jet lag. América le mira de reojo.

—Pero si la vimos juntos —protesta echando todas las maletas al suelo y quitándose los zapatos. Hace una bomba con el chicle. Inglaterra se frota un poco los ojos y luego los mantiene cerrados, aun de pie.

El chico sigue explicando por unos largos segundos más la película, haciendo una descripción detallada del modelo de avión que usa el Capitán Sky y recordando que él tenía uno igual a principios del siglo pasado, de espaldas a Inglaterra, mientras se pone el pijama de cohetes espaciales.

— _Iggy?_

Éste está mirando su teléfono que ha sacado del bolsillo para poner a cargar, leyendo el mensaje de Francia.

—Pareces zombie —se burla

 _"Tú no me has contado que sucede"_ responde antes de conectar el teléfono y buscar su pijama, esperando a que le conteste mañana ya que ahora es tardísimo.

—Pues es que sigo con _Jet lag._

— Pueh eh e shiho hom hec lah —le imita saliendo del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

— Estoy a punto de dejarme caer en la cama para siempre.

— ¡Si serás dramático! No seas cochino además, tienes que lavarte aun los dientes —sonríe el chico después de escupir y hacer sus abluciones, mientras mea, por cierto. Inglaterra se pone el pijama, se tiende en la cama sobre la colcha y se queda dormido.

América vuelve unos instantes después y se relaja un poco al ver que se ha dormido sin que hayan hecho nada, puesto que ha estado pensando en que iba a pasar por primera vez en tooooodo el rato. Con "muuuuuuucho cuidado", abre la cama del lado que le corresponde a Inglaterra y le carga para meterlo. El inglés le riñe en sueños por comer demasiado, pero no se despierta.

América se ríe y lo pone dentro de las cobijas con cuidado, apagando la luz y sintiéndose un poco culpable de nuevo... le había hecho ir ahí sin ningún motivo y... ahora estaba ahí con él, y él va a... aprieta los ojos y se quita a Texas poniéndolo en la mesa de alado, acostándose tras el inglés, abrazándole como si la vida le fuera en ello. Inglaterra se deja sin ninguna oposición, claro.

Cinco horas más tarde, el inglés entreabre los ojos. Y América, que acaba de quedarse dormido hace una hora, le está abrazando con mucha, mucha fuerza, mientras mueve los labios en silencio.

— Mmm... eres un tonto y me estas asfixiando —"protesta" sonriendo un poco, tratando de volverse hacia él.

— Mmmm... yo no soy un tonto, él es un tonto idiota y lo odio —responde dormido, pero al tono de voz que usaría si estuviera despierto.

Inglaterra se paraliza y abre los ojos de golpe, llevándose las manos a la boca al oír la voz y el idioma.

— _Wh... wh... who?_ —pregunta suavemente pensando que quizás ha dicho algo indebido en sueños.

Estados Unidos se mueve en la cama ahorcándole un poco más, destapándolos a ambos.

— _I hate him..._ —repite en el mismo tono de voz, dormido. Suelta un suspira profundo y abre la boca.

Inglaterra se acurruca un poco para estar más cómodo, consiguiendo volverse hacia él.

— ¿A quién? —vuelve a preguntar suavemente.

— _Russia_ —responde de nuevo, claro, como si estuviera despierto. El mayor suspira y levanta la mano, apartándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

—Te hace la vida imposible, ¿verdad?

— _Yes._

—No pienses en ello, mi niño, no dejes que te amargue, tú eres más _awesome_ que él y no puede hacerte nada —susurra aprovechando que duerme para ser dulce sin pasar tanta vergüenza, acariciándole la cara, un poco sonrojadillo.

— _He can_ —responde sinceramente.

— _Yes, but you too,_ por eso nada puede dañarte.

—Voy a arreglarlo. Voy a arreglarlo y todo va a estar bien.

— _Of course_ —sonríe—. Yo creo en ti.

— _Brother_ —susurra el chico.

— _No, I'm Iggy..._ —susurra Inglaterra y se muere de la vergüenza de llamarse sí mismo de esa forma ridícula.

— _No! No!_ —habla un poco más fuerte moviéndose más y soltándole.

Inglaterra parpadea asustándose, apartando las manos de golpe

— _I want... I want... Why?_ _I want my life back_ —se lamenta haciéndose bolita hacia el otro lado.

Inglaterra le mira preocupadísimo y se le acerca por la espalda, abrazándole un poco, sonrojado.

— Shhh, ya paso todo, todo está bien.

—No es verdad, no está bien y nunca va a estarlo —sentencia América.

—Claro que sí, ¿que podría ser tan terrible? —le aprieta más el abrazo.

— _I am disgusting_ —declara con voz solemne.

—No es verdad —responde suavemente.

— _Of course it is_ —necea.

—No más que todos los demás... Shhh calma, _please_ —mueve las manos para acariciarle, tratando de confortarle otra vez.

—Él va a estar bien.

— _Of course, everybody_ va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.

Y esto le calma al parecer, porque la voz de Inglaterra diciendo esas cosas tiene un efecto calmante sea como sea. América se mueve dándose la vuelta para verlo de frente, abrazándole del cuello con fuerza.

—Y tú también vas a estar bien y vas a tener de vuelta tu vida —sigue diciendo abrazándole de nuevo y acariciándole la espalda—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— _I am better than him..._ —asegura.

— _Of course you are, you are the best._

Suspira, relajándose un poco más. Inglaterra sonríe un poco al notarlo, sin dejar de abrazarle, acariciándole la espalda aun.

— _I am sick_ —concluye al final, prácticamente en un susurro.

Inglaterra, que estaba empezando a dormirse de nuevo, abre los ojos como platos. Se vuelve al reloj para ver la hora y luego trata de soltarse de Estados Unidos. Lo logra con bastantes dificultades. Se levanta de la cama saliendo del cuarto, se va al baño, porque hay cosas que son inevitables y luego sale al comedor plantándose frente al ordenador de la casa.

— _Joan?_

— _Hello Mr. United Kingdom._

—Baja la voz, _Joan_ , los niños duermen.

— _Hello Mr. United Kingdom_ —dice bastante más bajo.

— _Thank you._ _Listen to me,_ tú puedes acceder a la agenda de _Mr. United States, true?_

— _Yes_ —responde la máquina.

—Bien, necesito que revises sus anteriores y próximas visitas al doctor y me digas cuando fueron, dónde y qué médico le está tratando —pide solemnemente.

— _That information is classified._

— _Ok,_ ¿cuál es el protocolo para acceder?

— _Is Mr. United States of America in danger?_

Mira hacia el cuarto.

—No hagas un drama —pide a la pantalla, señalándola con el dedo.

— _Please, be careful with the instructions._

—Quiero que desactives todas las alarmas, todos los medios de aviso y todos los protocolos de seguridad, no quiero una ambulancia, ni un médico, ni nada que haga más ruido que yo, no quiero que aparezca un equipo de _SWAT,_ no quiero que nadie cargue ningún tipo de misil o arma, no quiero ningún protocolo estándar de seguridad con esta operación, ¿queda claro? —ordena.

— _You don't have permission to complete that action._ — lo siento Inglaterra.

Se masajea las sienes exasperado porque si algo en este planeta es capaz de exasperarle más deprisa que América, es el _bloody_ ordenador de América.

— _Joan,_ quiero contactar con _Moneypenny._

— _Contacting Mr. Montgomery of Defense Department._

— _No! No! I didn't say "Montgomery" I said "Monypenny"_ me refiero a la secretaria de _Mr. United States._

— ¿Quiere contactar a _Marlene_ , a _Susan_ , a _Clarice_ , a _Dana or a Emily_?

— ¿Cuál de ellas trabaja en _DC_?

— _Emily is his personal assistant in Washington, District of Columbia._

—Quiero contactar con _Emily_ —ordena, pensando en éste _bloody_ niño que necesita a cinco personas a su cargo...

Y sólo ha preguntado por su secretaria... no por la persona que le hace el aseo, o los chicos que tiene para entregar cosas, o para asistirle en cualquier otra clase de estupidez que pueda ocurrírsele.

— _Contacting Emily Swanson_ —indica Joan marcando el número.

Inglaterra mira el reloj y piensa que es un poco pronto y tal y tal, y luego piensa que en cuanto se despierten va a ser imposible.-

— _America, hi..._ —contesta una chica con voz totalmente despierta, a la que deben haber contactado unas diez veces antes a media noche.

— _Good night, Miss Swanson,_ lamento contactar a estas horas —se disculpa el inglés educadamente.

— _I'm sorry..._ ¿quién habla?

—Ah, _yes,_ perdone mi falta de atención _I'm Mr. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northen Ireland_ —responde Inglaterra el freak.

— _Oh... Mr. England. Hello_ —responde ella educadamente —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Hace un gestito de desagrado, porque a él le gusta su nombre oficial, pero bueno.

— _Yes,_ verá, necesito saber quién es el doctor que está tratando a _America_ y cuando tiene su próxima visita —pide.

— _Doctor? Why? Is he ok?_ —pregunta levantándose de la cama, empezando a marcar el código de emergencia con la otra mano.

— _Keep calm, keep calm... he is OK... now_ —responde—, pero necesito hablar con él.

Ella vacila.

— _Dr. Dawnes._ Mmmm... Puedo darte su teléfono pero... ¿estás seguro de que está bien? Esta información es clasificada, no creo que... _Mr. England,_ ¿puedo hablar con _America_?

—Está dormido ahora mismo —responde mirando de nuevo a la puerta—. ¿Cuándo tiene su próxima visita? ¿En qué hospital?

Frunce el ceño y revisa una de sus agendas electrónicas (ya me imagino la pesadilla de esas pobres chicas).

—Tiene cita en un mes en el _Memorial_ para su chequeo mensual.

—No, no, no... No me refiero al de cabecera, me refiero al especialista —responde.

— Espe... ¿Especialista? ¿Especialista en qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Al especialista que está tratándole —frunce el ceño.

La chica parpadea descolocada.

— ¿Lo está tratando un especialista? —pregunta revisando de nuevo su agenda.

—Pues... _OH... GOD..._ —responde llevándose las manos a la boca—. _OK, OK,_ olvide todo esto, _please, Mis Swanson._

— _What?_ ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? _What's_ wrong?

— _Nothing... Nothing. Please,_ no le diga que hemos hablado. Todo está perfectamente bien, creo que he malentendido algo, por eso preguntaba —responde agobiado, pensando que debe ser algo que está tratándose en secreto.

— _O... k..._ —vacila — ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

— _No, thank you,_ vuelva a dormir y disculpe las molestias.

— _Ok... good morning Mr. England._ Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti, llámame.

—Bien, bien, _goodbye_ —se despide y cuelga, hundiéndose las manos en el pelo.

— _Iggy?_ —aparece América por detrás, arrastrando los pies con sus pantuflas de garras de oso, tallándose los ojos... sin lentes. Inglaterra da un salto del susto. — Estabas... —bosteza — ¿hablando?

—Ah... Ah! _America..._ me levante un momento a buscar agua, vuelve a la cama.

— Noo... estabas hablando con alguien —arrastra los pies hasta él y le abraza.

—Con... con _Joan,_ estaba tratando de conseguir un poco de hielo —responde—, vamos, vamos a la cama.

— _Are_ you ok? —pregunta bostezando otra vez.

— _Yes... yes, of course_ —le empuja un poco para que ande al cuarto—. Es el _jet lag_ , pero tú tienes que dormir.

—No tengo que dormir, ven conmigo... no pareces bien, pareces histérico de hecho —admite acercándosele para verlo bien ya que no trae lentes.

Él se echa un poco para atrás, sonrojándose un poco por la distancia.

—Esa era _Emily..._

— _What?_ —se tensa más, abriendo los ojos.

—Yo la oí, tiene una voz chillona que se oye en todos lados —zombie aún, de hecho se oye su voz más dormida que cuando estaba dormido.

— Debiste soñarlo hombre, como iba a llamar a _Emily_ a estas horas... ni siquiera sé quién es _Emily..._ —explica aun llevándole hacia el cuarto.

— Nah... Estaba soñando con alguien más, estaba soñando contigo y con _my brother_ y con el _fucking commie_ —responde sin pensar porque aún esta medio dormido.

— ¿Y qué pasaba en el sueño? —pregunta haciendo que se siente en la cama y dándole la vuelta para meterse del otro lado.

— Mmm... el _commie..._ y tú te... enojabas —se acuesta abriendo los brazos para que se le acueste encima.

Él lo hace de una manera desinteresada aunque nadie le esté viendo, por dios, cálmate antes de que te de una úlcera, _England._

— ¿Por qué me enojaba? —pregunta suavemente.

—Porque yo estoy loco —susurra abrazándole de la cintura y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Loco? ¿Qué hacías? —sigue preguntando.

—Lo que hago... pero tú vas a estar bien, _my brother is crazy_ —sin hacer mucho sentido.

— ¿Por qué _is crazy_?

—Porque cree que no —suspira quedándose dormiiiiiiiiido...

— ¿Y qué es lo que haces? —sigue preguntando sin notarlo.

— _Russia..._ —susurra antes de quedarse dormido. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

— ¿Que con él?

El americano murmura algo que parece ser " _cookies_ ".

—Tengo hambre —se da la vuelta abrazándole más aplastantemente.

— Mmmm —murmura—. Duerme y voy a hacer desayuno.

Entonces abre los ojos inmediatamente.

—NO! — grita asustado.

Inglaterra parpadea asustado también. América le mira a la cara sin saber bien a bien qué ha pasado.

— Ehm... Sólo... Duerme — le dice Inglaterra y el chico vuelve a recargarle la cabeza encima y cierra los ojos.

Espera pacientemente hasta que América vuelve a dormirse, haciéndose toda clase de ideas raras en la cabeza sobre si es una ETS... Francia le hubiera dicho, puesto que no le expondría a pillarla él también y que luego fueran los tres compañeros de habitación, demasiado arriesgado...

Aunque podría no haberle dicho para no tener que explicarle, pero entonces le hubiera advertido de que no hiciera nada... Aunque entonces seria directamente América quien se encargaría de no querer hacerlo para no pasársela.

Claro, ¿Por qué si no iba Estados Unidos a hablarle a Francia antes que a él? Aunque claro que no podía ser que la hubiera cogido de Francia, porque él también estaría enfermo. Pero entonces eso significaba que ¡América estaba teniendo sexo con alguien más!

No... No podía ser eso, América no... América no... Le mira de reojo. No, no podía creer que él le hiciera eso, era América, no Francia. América no lo haría y había una forma muy sencilla de demostrarlo. Se sonroja hasta las orejas, mirándole. ¿La había?

América hace "Zzzzzzzz".

Si... Si América accedía a... Accedía a... Significaría que no tenía una ETS, porque no podía pensar que fuera a pasársela, puesto que eso no le serviría de nada, ya que cuando le diagnosticaran, descubriría el punto...

Le mira... Vuelve a tragar saliva y a sonrojarse mucho y mira alrededor buscando ayuda. Bueno, no es como que tenga que ser ahora mismo, claro...mira el despertador... ¡Eso es! América tenía que dormir, no podía despertarle ahora, no era algo tan... Urgente. Aunque ya se habían ido a dormir sin... Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina. América se mueve un poco.

Quizás podía preguntarle directamente al traidor, mentiroso y mal amigo de Francia... Ya es de día en Europa y no le molesta despertarle con lo enfadado que esta, pero supone que Francia se va a burlar de él y a decirle cosas ambiguas. El niño le abraza de la cintura y le respira en el cuello. Él sale de sus pensamientos tensándose mucho y sonrojándose más.

Además le parece un poco humillante confesarle a Francia que está temiendo eso... Es un poco... "todas las personas a quienes quiero, terminan irremediablemente teniendo sexo con alguien más, yupi por mí, debo ser un _bloody_ desastre".

— ¡No! ¡No! —exclama en voz alta pensando que América no haría eso, que confía en él y que ni siquiera tiene por qué ser este asunto, seguro se equivoca... Claro que un poco de sexo equivocado ni aun equivocado, le ayudaría a pasar mejor el resto del día... En mucho sentidos... Vueeeeelve a sonrojarse.

América, que tiene el sueño más ligero posible, entreabre los ojos.

— _No, no, what?_ —pregunta levantando un poquito la cabeza.

— Aaah! —a Inglaterra le da un infarto al oírle, sin saber si no habrá pensado en voz alta.

— _What? What?_ —se sienta en la cama.

— _No... Nothing! Nothing..._ Duerme, _please_ —suplica muuuy nervioso y sonrojado.

El americano le mira y se acuesta otra vez, bastante zombie.

—Ja! —pone los brazos en jarras mirándole un poco indignado, o sea, él ahí pensando en sexo y el otro que le dice duérmete ¡y va y se duerme! ¡Habrase visto!

— Estas caliente —sentencia el chico medio dormido.

Pero que se habrá creído el mocoso este de... detiene toda su indignación sonrojándose de nuevo hasta brillar. América se ríe un poco sin enterarse de nada, acercándole.

Inglaterra se plantea que hacer... Quizás pueda usar alguno de los trucos de Francia y hacerse el dormido mientras le mete mano hasta las amígdalas, eso le daría una idea al americano sobre qué es lo que pretende... _MY GOD!_ Y América sabrá que quiere... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede hacer eso!

Mientras tanto América, claro está, aprovecha ese momento para (realmente sin darse cuenta) bajar (como siempre) su mano derecha hasta las regiones vitales de Inglaterra.

Éste sigue pensando en cómo hacerlo, quizás si se hace el dormido o algo así y aprovecha para... Uoooo! _Waitwaitwait!_ ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Se sonroja otra vez apretando los ojos. Lleva la mano hasta la del americano intentando apartarla. América entreabre los ojos.

— Mmmmm...

— Ehm... Puedes... Ehm... Tu... Tu mano... Yo... —vacila.

— Estás muy... mmmm... —se le repega un poco instintivamente.

— Waaaaah... —protesta un poco lloriqueando suavemente, histérico. Aprieta los ojos, mueve su mano y de una forma muy aparatosa, la pone sobre Florida.

Y América brinca abriendo los ojos como platos porque el último que puso la mano ahí fue Rusia... así que los abre muy, muy asustado de repente.

Mientras Inglaterra reza sus oraciones y se convence a si mismo que esto NO está pasando de esta forma tan torpe... Ni de ninguna otra. Aparta la mano rápidamente al notar el brinco, haciéndose bolita y repitiéndose _gitgitgitgit_ como reprimenda a sí mismo. Y América va a tener que hacer bastante trabajo para lograrlo.

— _I... Iggy!?_ —respira un poco desorientado, agobiado histericolocoperdido notando donde tiene él mismo su mano. Traga saliva agobiadillo, sudando frío y pensando/rezando por no haber estado soñando con el idiota de Rusia mientras tenía la mano ahí... palidece. — _Oh my god._

— _I'm... I... I'm... Sorry..._ —se disculpa Inglaterra con muchas dificultades, tampoco sabe nadie por qué.

—No... No... Es... yo... —le quita la mano de ahí —Yo... estaba, ¿hablando o algo?

Tiembla con los ojos verdes apretados. Queriéndose morir, muy avergonzado, a sólo un poco de meterse al armario.

Estados Unidos se le acerca temblando del agobio, sudando profusamente, sin tener idea de cómo es que esto está pasándole a él, maldito _commie_ de mierda que juega con su mente.

— _Iggy..._ estás... ¿te hice algo malo? _Please, sorry, sorry..._ —le abraza agobiado. Inglaterra niega con la cabeza.

—Tú... Tú estabas... Yo sólo te hice lo mismo, ¡para que aprendas! ¡Eso es! —trata de convencerse.

— ¿Estaba qué? —mortificado —. _Iggy... please, please, I'm sorry... I..._ —le mira desconsoladísimo.

—Estabas... ¡Con tu mano ahí y yo te pedí que la quitaras y trate de que la apartaras suavemente! ¡No tenía más opciones! —sigue defendiéndose.

—Y tú... tú pusiste tu... mano ahí y yo... no importa, puedes ponerla, de verdad— susurra.

E Inglaterra se sonroja más y niega con la cabeza efusivamente, sangrando un poquito por la nariz.

— ¿Por qué no...? —agobiado.

Inglaterra sigue hecho bolita y América se le encarama encima.

— _Iggy... Please Please talk to me_

—Yo sólo... Quería darte un escarmiento —miente. América le mira unos segundos.

— Cla... Claro... ¿Por qué ibas a querer algo más? —susurra triste.

— _What?_ —se vuelve un poco

El niño se pasa una mano por el pelo, pensando que todo está mal.

— _What is up?_ — el inglés se vuelve del todo a mirarle.

—Nada, no es nada... Es... —traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo —todo va a estar bien.

— ¿Y qué es eso de "por qué ibas a querer algo más"? —le escruta. Él le mira de reojo

—Nada, no es nada —le da la espalda y se acuesta, tapándose hasta las orejas, temblando un poco.

Inglaterra entra en pánico al darse cuenta, además, que ni siquiera le ha dado un beso como es debido.

— _Please... Please..._ Ven por mí... _Please._ —susurra el americano muuuuy quedito sólo para él, apretando los ojos — _Pleaseplease..._

Inglaterra decide hacer otra prueba y si le vuelve a apartar y no resulta, va a definitivamente... Ni siquiera sabe que va a hacer. Con toda la fuerza que tiene obliga a América a girar hasta que queda con la espalda contra el colchón y le besa con uno de esos señores besos como le beso en Berlín.

Y América le corresponde abrazándole y cerrando los ojos. Temblando como una hoja, he de decirlo. Y creo que si no fuera tan superhéroe como es quizás lloriquearía un poco. Porque entonces eso quiere decir que Inglaterra le quiere aun y le desea y no está descompuesto. Se separa un poco y luego se ríe un poco también. El inglés se sonroja al oírle reír, temblando.

— _Thank GOD!_ —grita feliz —¡Yo sabía que todo estaría bien! —Vuelve a besarle y a ponerle una mano en el culo.

—Eh? —levanta las pobladas cejas sin entender que pasa y se sonroja de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y dejándole hacer, claro.

Y ahora sí creo que hay que dejarles solos.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	31. Chapter 31

Canadá cuelga el teléfono y mira a su hermano mientras Inglaterra sigue trabajando en su embajada por que mañana es la reunión que convoco América. Rusia acaba de llegar, está en el aeropuerto.

América brinca un poco en pánico.

— _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ —entre serio y sonriente.

—¿Vas a ir hoy o mañana? Me ha dicho que se iba al hotel.

—Voy a ir hoy a... Preparar el terreno —se pasa una mano por el pelo chocando sus dos armas, una en el cinturón y la otra en la chaqueta.

— _Good luck_ —le desea Canadá con una mirada que indica que sigue pensando que esta idea puede ir mal de tantas maneras.

Cuando Rusia entra a su habitación del hotel, América le está esperando ahí, sentado en la oscuridad.

Rusia entra al cuarto con la luz apagada, buscando como conectar la tarjeta, llevando las gafas de América sin cristales. Pone la tarjeta en la ranura y levanta las cejas.

— _Welcome to America_ —le mira y sonríe un poco diabólicamente.

—S _pasibo_ —sonríe también dejando la maleta.

El americano se levanta de la silla con los brazos cruzados y se le acerca mirándole con desprecio.

—Vas a ver cómo vas a estar muy cómodo.

Rusia mueve los dedos en su grifo irguiéndose más alto que él.

— _Da..._ —Responde sosteniéndole la mirada con su sonrisa de tiburón.

El americano le sonríe y se humedece los labios sin darse cuenta. Rusia cambia de expresión sin moverse, a una de menos tensión y más curiosidad. El estadunidense está haciendo cada esfuerzo posible por no matarle, ni golpearle, ni arrancarle algo.

—Vamos a pasarla muy bien mañana —sentencia empezando a sentir la sangre hervirle un poco y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo que le interesa es vengarse. Pensando en los golpes que le va a dar mañana.

Rusia se suelta un poco la bufanda y sonríe. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas, mirándole el cuello, molesto de que le llame la atención. Le mira a los ojos. El ruso le sostiene la mirada de forma no agresiva y él le mira unos cuantos segundos más empezando a pensar que hay algo mal en el aire acondicionado de este cuarto de hotel porque hace muchísimo calor.

— ¿Qué haces con _Texas_? —pregunta dándose cuenta.

— Estoy tratando de ver lo que tú ves.

Levanta las cejas sorprendido, sin agresividad.

—Ni siquiera tiene los cristales —nota frunciendo el ceño —. Así no vas a ver nada como yo lo veo.

—Los cristales me dan dolor de cabeza.

—Si serás tonto, a ti no te sirven —escupe.

—Las llevo puestas —responde frunciendo el ceño agresivamente. América frunce el ceño también

Rusia se las quita lentamente y las dobla por el puente de la nariz con una mano y se las lanza a los pies. El americano resopla por la nariz cerrando los puños.

—Vas a arrepentirte de haber hecho eso.

Sonríe de forma amenazante. América le observa unos segundos y frunce más el ceño.

—Ya nos veremos mañana.

—Que duermas bien.

—Espero que tú duermas —le mira a los ojos y se agacha para recoger los lentes sin dejar de mirarle.

Rusia le sonríe con superioridad una vez está agachado frente a él, mirándole. América se levanta de nuevo con la cabeza arriba, orgulloso.

— _I always win_ —sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Sólo un niño podría pensar algo así.

—Ya veremos. —responde "enigmático".

— _Spasibo_ por venir a recibirme personalmente y por el trato especial —agradece sinceramente.

Le hace cara de asco, aunque inclina la cabeza. Rusia sonríe ampliamente.

― ¿Ya has cenado? ―pregunta.

—Tengo un montón de hambre —suelta sin poder evitarlo.

―Yo también, vamos ―ofrece dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

El chico se tarda unos segundos en reaccionar sin entender que ha pasado. Y luego le sigue.

— _Hamburgesas._

Cierra la puerta y le mira pensándoselo unos segundos.

―Vale ―sonríe―. Tú sabes dónde las hacen buenas.

Y América le sonríe incómodo y empieza a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos sin entender por qué están en estas... Rusia anda a su lado tan feliz como siempre. Le mira de reojo.

— Ehhh... _Putin_ otra vez, eh?

— _Da,_ a mi pueblo le gusta, es bueno en la economía —responde. América asiente sin saber que más decir.

—Aunque vayamos a cenar, me caes mal —sentencia al salir a la calle.

—Es curioso, no estoy seguro de saber por qué —comenta sin que sea realmente una pregunta.

— ¿Como que no sabes porque?

—Anda, ¿me lo has dicho alguna vez? —pregunta mirándole.

—Pues... No. Pero es obvio. Eres... —piensa en las razones que incluyen que sea fuerte y poderoso como él que siempre compitan y pueda ganarle —, comunista.

— _Net,_ ahora ya no —responde negando con la cabeza.

— _Fuck..._ Pero lo fuiste. Bueno, también eres idiota y... Siempre quieres competir en todo.

El ruso sonríe.

—Aunque es bueno tener aunque sea un buen competidor —añade entre dientes.

—Me odias porque a veces te gano —reflexiona en voz alta.

— ¡NOESVERDAD! —le mira indignado—. ¡No me ganas!

—A veces lo hago —responde.

— ¿Y tú porque me odias, _fucking commie_? —pregunta mirándole de lado—. ¿Es porque soy demasiado _awesome_?

Se lo piensa.

— _Net._ Es porque todos parecen estar felices contigo.

—Todos están felices porque soy _awesome..._ —le mira—. Me tienes envidia.

— _Net,_ todos saben que no eres _awesome_ , pero aun así te dejan que lo creas y están felices. No es envidia, no querría ser como tú, querría que fueran felices los demás.

—A ti todos te respetan —frunce el ceño.

— _Da_ —asiente después de pensárselo unos instantes.

—E ahí, es molesto.

— ¿Porqué? —pregunta sin entender.

—A mí me tratan como a un niño.

— _Da_ —asiente.

—Tú no —agrega incómodo.

— _Net,_ a mí me da rabia que te comportes como un niño —responde sinceramente.

— ¿Por?

—Porque no lo eres. Todos te consienten y te permiten como si lo fueras, no es justo —le mira. Entran al restaurante y se sientan.

—A ti te temen como si fueras no sé qué...

—No me temen —responde sonriendo acomodándose delante suyo... porque Rusia no es consciente del miedo que da—, pero siempre están nerviosos, incluso _Germaniya_ —admite.

— ¿Y eso te gusta?

— _Net_ —responde mirándole.

— ¿Y por qué lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta sin entender.

— ¡Darles miedo!

—No les doy miedo —responde y el camarero se les acerca a la mesa.

— ¿Qué van a tomar? —pregunta.

—Hamburguesa triple con papas ¡Y claro que se los das!

—Para mí también —decide encogiéndose de hombros—. Con batido de fresa —se vuelve a América—. ¿A ti te doy miedo?

El camarero asiente y sale de ahí.

—Claro que no. A mi nada me da miedo.

—A mí me da miedo mi _sestra_ —responde.

— Jajaja... ¿Por? —en tomo de burla.

—Ella siempre me persigue para casarse conmigo, a veces lleva un cuchillo. Es inquietante —explica el hombre que pasea un grifo y que se excita con el olor de la sangre.

—Tú eres más inquietante _fucking commie._

— ¿Por qué? —vuelve a mirarle con interés real.

—Te gusta la sangre y matar y haces cosas raras.

—Oh, no me gusta matar, matar está mal —asegura muy convencido.

—Claro que te gusta... Y torturar.

— _Net, net, Germaniya_ me lo dijo, esas son cosas malas —insiste.

—Pero las haces.

— _Net_ —niega con la cabeza otra vez y se sonroja un poco, nervioso.

El camarero se acerca otra vez dejando ambos platos iguales frente a cada uno y luego hace explotar una bomba de chicle antes de irse por donde ha venido.

América salta porque esta tenso como un palo. Rusia mira su hamburguesa como lo que podría representar un cambio de tema. América empieza a prepararla con la lengua de fuera.

—Nunca he estado comiendo hamburguesa en un lugar como este, siempre voy a esos lugares donde las comes con una bandeja, deprisa y corriendo y que las hamburguesas no se parecen a las de las fotos —explica mirando como la monta para imitarle.

—Eso es porque siempre vas a _McDonalds_ , que es muy bueno cuando tienes prisas —le extiende un bote —. _Pickles_. ¡Ponle!

Lo toma y empieza a ponerle cuando llega un SMS al móvil de Estados Unidos.

— ¿Qué son? —pregunta.

—Aquí las hamburguesas son mejores, con carne casi cruda y _tomatoe_ —salta con el SMS—. Pepinillos en salmuera —saca el teléfono con las manos embarradas en kétchup.

 _"De Canada: vas a hacerlo hoy o vienes a cenar? England acaba de llamar a tu casa que ya vuelve de la embajada."_

Abre los ojos como platos, poniéndose súper nervioso.

— Jeje... Je... Es... La oficina —mira a Rusia con desagrado mientras come y se gira a escribir su mensaje.

 _"Mo vpu a venae, dakio agoben ja ofifina"_

Rusia empieza a comerse la hamburguesa, tan tranquilo.

Canadá en casa levanta una ceja sin entender un pimiento de ese mensaje. América mira a Rusia y se pregunta qué coño hace cenando con él. Empieza a comer su hamburguesa en silencio.

—Esta sabe mejor que las del otro sitio —concede el ruso sonriéndole, porque Rusia es así de feliz.

Canadá se rasca la cabeza y escribe _"What?"_

—Claro que lonhafphe —se atraganta empezando a comer más rápido porque está nervioso. _Fuck!_ Este tipo lo había violado y planeaba violarle al día siguiente y le odiaba con todo su corazón, ¿qué coño hacia comiendo hamburguesas con e...? Pega otro salgo con el segundo mensaje.

 _"What What?"_

—Aun así prefiero los caldos —le da otro mordisco y se ensucia la cara de ketchup como si estuviera comiéndose a un cadáver lleno de sangre.

 _"No he entendido nada de lo que has escrito"_

América hace cara de asco, teniendo un escalofrío.

 _"que estoy cenando!"_

 _"Ah, sorry, pásalo bien"_

 _"NO! Estoy con ÉL"_

Mira a Rusia con desprecio. Éste sigue a su rollo con la cara toda sucia.

 _"Con... Estas cenando con Russia? Que... Has cambiado de idea?"_

 _"What? No! Es una táctica para que confié! Voy a matarlo!"_

Mira a Rusia con sonrisa culpable

 _"No creo que matarlo sea una buena idea, brother"_

—Muchos problemas con tu gobierno, no te dejan ni cenar tranquilo —comenta con sonrisita de satisfacción.

— _Shut up._

 _"hablo de el plan!"_

El ruso sigue comiendo satisfecho.

 _"Ehm... Ok, que le digo a England?"_

 _"Que estoy trabajando... Que vuelvo al rato" y_ se atraganta la hamburguesa en tres mordidas.

Canadá se muerde el labio nervioso y contesta _"OK"_

El soviético levanta las cejas esperando a ver si se ahoga, fijamente. No lo hace, claro, pero si se embarra los labios y se lame los dedos. Rusia se relame un poco y se nota la cara sucia, limpiándose con la servilleta.

— Ehh... Voy a —come unas papas —, irme ya.

Le quita una patata de su plato.

— ¿Algo ha ido mal en el gobierno? —sonríe con satisfacción.

Frunce el ceño al ver que le roba una papa, jalando su plato hacia él y poniendo una mano enfrente, protectoramente, mientras se come otras cuantas más.

— _No. Everything is perfect. Iggy is going home_ —responde con el ceño fruncido. Rusia intenta tomar otra porque él ya se ha acabado las suyas.

—Entiendo, tienes que volver para que no se preocupe de si te pasa algo. Como los niños.

Jala más el plato hacia él impidiendo que tome una. La sangre le hierve.

— _What? No!_

El ruso se incorpora de forma evidente y consigue tomar otra patata.

—Bien, ve, yo me quedo, quiero un postre.

—Puedo volver cuando quiera y hacer lo que quiera. _Im not a kid_ —frunce el ceño—. Yo también me quedo y pide unas papas si quieres más, estas son mías.

—Pero si ya habías acabado —protesta.

— ¡No de comer mis papas! —le mira fijamente—. _I am not a kid._ Iba a casa con mis amigos y la gente que me quiere.

—Pero no lo haces, así que prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo —sonríe.

—No prefiero quedarme contigo, sólo lo hago para demostrarte que puedo hacer lo que quiero.

—Oh... siempre estás intentando demostrarme cosas —comenta inocentemente.

—Porque eres el único idiota que necesita que se las demuestre —responde enfadado con la boca llena de papas.

—Yo no creo que _Angliya_ sepa que ya no eres un niño —toma su batido y empieza a bebérselo. Estados Unidos cambia el tono de voz a uno más grave y agresivo.

—Claro que lo sabe.

—A mí no me lo parece, ahora mismo está volviendo así que quiere que vayas enseguida —responde mirándole sin agresividad.

—Quiere que vaya enseguida porque hace mucho que no nos vemos y me echa de menos —replica, aunque un poco menos agresivo.

—Ah, ¿ha llegado hoy con todos? —pregunta y el camarero se les acerca a quitarles los platos y a preguntarles el postre.

—No... —mira a la mujer maldiciéndose porque la mentira no ha colado.

—Entonces ya hace días que está aquí —deduce—. Yo quiero pastel de chocolate —le pide a la camarera.

— _Yes. Of course_ —le mira — _Banana split with double icecream_

Ella asiente y se vuelve a ir.

—No me gustan mucho las cosas frías, en mi casa todo es muy frío.

—En casa de _my brother_ hace también mucho frío y no se queja tanto.

—Tu hermano... No es tu hermano de sangre —comenta al recordarlo mientras les traen de nuevo los platos.

El americano frunce el ceño.

—Somos países. Además tú que vas a saber.

—Yo tengo dos hermanas y sé que no lo sois... él es como un fantasma, pero lo he comprobado.

— ¡Él no es un fantasma! —grita mirándole con el ceño más fruncido aun.

—No, pero lo parece —responde y mete la cuchara en el helado de América para probarlo.

Él levanta una mano rápidamente y le detiene de la muñeca antes de que se lleve la cuchara de regreso a la boca.

— _Don't. Eat. My. Food_ —advierte.

Rusia le mira fijamente unos instantes y luego se vuelve a su plato con la otra mano, cortando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y le tiende la cuchara. América parpadea descolocado.

— Te lo cambio —responde.

América abre la boca y toma la cuchara de una mordida soltando la mano de Rusia. Éste se lleva la otra a la boca y el americano se sonroja por una razón desconocida.

— Me has hecho pensar en la fondue en casa de _Germaniya_ —comenta Rusia.

— _Shut up!_ No vuelvas nunca a hablar de eso

Sonríe tan tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no?

El menor arruga la nariz.

— Porque no quiero. ¡No es un buen tema!

Se encoge de hombros y se acaba el pastel.

— ¿Que vas a hacer mañana después de la comida? —pregunta mirándole "desinteresadamente".

—Nada, tendré que pasar los informes de la reunión y quizás vaya a cenar con _Germaniya_ e _Italiya_ —responde pensando en lo que le gustaría—. O _Japonsiya_ ¿Le has invitado?

— _Yes_ —toma nota mental mirándolo con una sonrisa extraña.

—Quizás le diga a _Frantsiya_ si tú te vas con _Angliya_ —añade pensando con la cuchara en la boca— O _Prussiya..._ —le cambia la sonrisa a una más amenazante.

Ojos azules en blanco.

—Deberías dejar a _Prussia_ en paz —lame su cuchara con total atención—. Amenazar a la gente no está de moda.

—No estaba amenazando a nadie —responde mientras la camarera recoge los platos.

— ¿Van a tomar café?

— _Yes. A double for me_ —la mira—. Ese es un problema para ti. Si no estás amenazando, dude, lo haces fatal porque suena a amenazas.

—Solo para mí —pide y se vuelve a América—. ¿Y tú que planeas hacer mañana? —pregunta inocentemente, mientras la mujer se vuelve a ir.

— _To...tomorrow..._ Ehmmm... _Nothing special_ —nerviosito.

―Es difícil decirlo porque estás comidas siempre son muy largas, como la reuniones del _G8_ ―responde.

―Será del tamaño necesario, tú no tienes que preocuparte —sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Y para qué nos has hecho venir? ―pregunta de nuevo mientras les sirven los cafés

―Para... —le mira a los ojos—, es una sorpresa.

—Me gustan las sorpresas ―sonríe sosteniéndole la mirada. (y creo que esta es la conversación más rara que ha tenido Rusia). América frunce el ceño―. Quizás debería irme a casa después de comer, no me gusta este lugar ―suelta ni corto ni perezoso.

— ¿Lo hacen? —pregunta el americano suspicaz—. Pero a ti no te... —se queda callado mirándole a los ojos.

El ruso se bebe el café sosteniéndole la mirada.

― Quizás deberías, sabes que nada me molesta más que tenerte aquí —le sonríe de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me has dicho que venga? ―frunce el ceño.

América se ríe escandalosamente. Rusia levanta las cejas mirándole con cara de bobo, sin entender de qué se ríe.

― Es una broma, evidentemente.

― ¿Me has hecho venir para hacerme una broma? ―frunce el ceño otra vez, tomando el grifo.

— Es una broma que no quiera que estés aquí, ¡cálmate!

Levanta las cejas perdiendo la actitud agresiva, mirándole.

— Aun así, es posible que me vaya ―se encoge de hombros y mete las manos en el abrigo, sacando la botella de vodka y dos vasitos, los llena ambos y le tiende uno. América mira el vodka. Rusia le observa.

― ¿Quieres que me lo tome?

— _Da_ ―responde.

Toma el vasito, lo mira a los ojos y se lo acerca a los labios... nervioso. Rusia toma el suyo sonriendo, lo levanta un momento en dirección a América y luego se lo bebe de golpe, sonriente.

El americano le mira unos instantes y toma el vasito, se lo bebe igual que Rusia, que sonríe otra vez y se medio ahoga con él sin poder evitarlo. El ruso se ríe un poco sirviéndose otro y pidiendo la cuenta.

— _What is this SHIT?!_ —tose.

― Se llama _Vodka_ , se hace con patatas y a mí me gusta mucho, es un poco fuerte ―responde bebiéndose el segundo.

— Ya sé que es vodka... Pero es que... Argh! ¿Cómo beber esto? —recupera el aliento.

― Ayuda a soportar el frío —responde mientras la camarera le trae la cuenta.

América resopla y toma la cuenta.

— _Net,_ espera, yo pago —responde Rusia tomando la bandejita y acercándosela—. Así funciona en las citas. No estaría bien.

— _WH... WHAT?_

—Lo leí en el libro de _Frantsiya_ —asegura dándole la tarjeta de crédito a la camarera.

―Esto no es una cita —susurra blanco como una hoja de papel.

La chica pasa la tarjeta y llama a Rusia para que ponga el número secreto, así que no se entera de lo que le dice América, levantándose.

Estados Unidos sigue mirándolo impresionado, verde, empezando a hiperventilar y suena su teléfono justo cuando Rusia vuelve.

— N... No, no... No...—susurra mirando el teléfono que pone " _Iggy_ ". Se levanta abriendo los ojos como platos, mirando a Rusia... Y luego al teléfono, en pánico—. _Gotta go._

— Ah? —le mira el otro parpadeando—. _Paka._

— _Fuck off_ —susurra saliendo nervioso e histérico sin entender lo que acaba de pasar, temblando bastante. Contesta el teléfono.

— _America! What the hel!?_ —pregunta Inglaterra en tono de riña—. _Where in the hell_ estás?

— Es... Es...yo... —susurra.

— _America? America?_ Te oigo mal.

— _Hello..._ —saluda entre dientes, apretando los ojos.

— _Hello, Where are you? Canada_ me ha dicho que estabas trabajando, estoy en la casa blanca y me han dicho que no estás... ¡mira que eres irresponsable, dejando todo el trabajo hasta el último momento!

— _What the hell are you doing in the White House?_ Voy para allá —SÚPER tenso.

— Ah... —se sonroja—. Yo salí de la embajada y... ¡no te creas que vine a buscarte o algo de eso!

— Voy para allá... _Ok_. Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

— Bi… bien —responde aún sonrojadito.

— _I... I... Love ya_ —susurra antes de colgar.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Alemania. Levanta las cejas y mira quién es. _"Russland"._ Voltea a ver a Austria al otro lado de la mesa, porque hemos decidido que están TOOODOS los germánicos cenando.

Austria le mira también esperando que le diga qué pasa.

—Es _Russland_ —se queja—. Como no quiera venir a cenar, se quedan todos conmigo —le fulmina contestando. Austria levanta las cejas y mira a Italia de reojo.

— _Privet!_

— _Hallo._

—¿Quieres ir a tomar una cerveza? —pregunta.

—Una... Una cerveza —mira a todos los comensales de la mesa.

— _Da_ , voy por ti.

Cierra los ojos.

—Vale.

—¿Dónde estás?

—El _Marriot_. Estoy cenando aún...

—Bien. Ahora voy —responde. Alemania bufa.

—Está bien.

Rusia cuelga y sale para allá.

— _Mein gott in himmel..._

— _Was?_ —pregunta Austria.

—Viene para acá, por mí.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué?

—Sólo quiere una cerveza —le mira a los ojos—. ¿Crees que quiera algo más?

Austria le mira.

—¿Quién sabe? —responde. El rubio suspira.

Quince minutos más tarde, Rusia entra por la puerta y Suiza jala a Austria del brazo para llevárselo.

El austriaco mira a Suiza de reojo y agarra a Italia para llevárselo de allí también, suponiendo que el helvético ya se encargará de Liechtenstein.

Y en efecto, Suiza mira a Lili y la jala de los hombros saliendo del restaurante antes de que Rusia llegue a la mesa. Austria mira a Alemania con cara de circunstancias.

— Nos vemos —se despide.

— _Ciao!_ —se despide Italia también empezando a correr casi más deprisa que el resto. Alemania mira a Austria y a Italia. Se despide de ellos con cara de circunstancias.

— _Hallo_ —se levanta.

— _Privet_ —saluda acercándose, sonriente. El sajón le extiende la mano, tenso. Él se la encaja.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

— He tenido una cita con _Soedinennye Shtaty_ —responde sentándose al lado de Alemania. Él se sienta también.

— ¿Una cita?

— _Da._

Busca de nuevo su botella de vodka en su abrigo.

— ¿Que ha pasado para que tuvieran una reunión?

— Él estaba esperándome en el hotel cuando he llegado.

Levanta las cejas con eso.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

— Parecía muy contento que estuviera aquí, sonreía... y luego me ha dicho cosas tontas sobre sus gafas y sobre que siempre gana.

— ¿Muy contento por qué, _Russland_?

—No lo sé —responde después de pensarlo—. Quizás seamos amigos ahora, me llevó a cenar.

— ¿Te llevo a cenar?

— _Da._

Alemania se mueve en su lugar.

—No acabo por entender.

—A un lugar de hamburguesas —explica—. Yo estaba muy cansado y no quería estar en el cuarto, así que le dije que fuéramos a cenar y me llevó a un restaurante.

Alemania sufre un poco.

— ¿A un lugar de hamburguesas? ¿Te llevo? _Mein gott..._ ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

— ¿Lo qué planeo? —pregunta sin entender.

— ¿Que vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. Yo pagué la cena, porque creí que eso es lo que quiere, pero no lo entiendo... quizás no debí tener sexo con él en _Berlin..._

El sajón hace cara de desagrado ante la frase.

— ¿Y ahora te lo planteas? ¿Por qué ahora piensas en eso y no antes? yo te lo dije y estabas convencido.

—Es que yo no quiero que haga conmigo eso... ¿Has visto como trata a _Angliya_? Yo le odio.

— ¿Que haga qué? ¿No quieres que tenga sexo?

— _Net, net_ —responde negando con la cabeza—. A mí sí me gustó el sexo, pero no quiero que venga a mi hotel y quiera ir a cenar y quiera esas cosas.

—Yo no creo que él quiera realmente.

— Él vino... aunque no le pregunté sobre el sexo... pero sé que le gustó... pero no quiso hablar de la fondue —explica.

— No sé si quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

— Yo creo, _Russland,_ que no quieres meterte con _Amerika_ ni con _England._

— Pero _Germaniya,_ él estaba esperándome... yo creo que quiere repetir —suspira.

—Te lo ha dicho varias veces ya, deberías dejar este tema en paz.

—Y aun así, lo he pasado bien —reflexiona. Alemania suspira.

— ¿Lo has pasado bien?

— _Da_ —asegura.

— Quizás podrían tener relaciones más cordiales ahora.

— Me ha explicado por qué me odia.

—Oh... ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Que me odia porque le gano a veces.

— Oh, no me sorprende —frunce el ceño y se toma la cerveza en varios tragos— ¿Y que más te ha dicho?

— ¿De qué? —le mira.

— ¿No está enfadado… por la violación? _Russland,_ no entiendo cómo es que están cenando... ¿No te sorprende?

— _Net..._ no está enfadado, a él también le gustó, me dijo que le gustaba que estuviera aquí.

Alemania tiene corto circuito mental apretando los ojos.

— ¿Tú no estarías enfadado?

— _Net,_ a mí me gustó.

— ¿Pero si él te hubiera amarrado y violado?

Se lo piensa.

— Pues no sé cómo sería eso.

— ¿Cómo?

—Nadie lo ha hecho nunca, no sé si me gustaría —se encoge de hombros.

El alemán levanta las cejas entendiendo a que se refiere.

— Aunque yo habría pensado que si acaso conseguía atarme, me mataría... Quizás ahora no me mataría.

— ¿Por qué no le has matado tú?

— Porque no me apeteció —responde simplemente.

—Yo también creo que te mataría si consiguiera atarte, como hubiera pensado que tú le matarías.

— _Da._ Pero no le maté porque estaba muy excitado, casi ni estaba pensando, se me olvido —confiesa un poquito sonrojado—. Además matar está mal.

— Hagas lo que hagas no puedes matarle

—Ya lo sé, matar está mal. Él dijo que yo lo hacía, ¡yo no lo hago!

— ¿Sabes que he notado? Últimamente no hablas de nada que no sea de él.

— ¿Eso está mal? —le mira confundido.

— Es extraño... Parece que te gusta.

Se lo piensa.

— Pero yo le odio.

— Quizás te guste además de odiarle.

— Oh... ¿Eso se puede? —pregunta otra vez confundido.

—Al parecer se puede.

—Oh... ¿Y está mal? —repite para estar seguro.

—Mmmm... No lo sé, quizás deberías preguntarle a _Frankreich._

— Quizás mañana pueda preguntarle —se lo piensa.

—Deberías — Toma otro trago de cerveza y creo que ha tomado ya un par de cervezas.

—Mmmh —sigue pensándolo.

Alemania le mira a los ojos y todos esperamos el momento en que Rusia diga algo que haga que le dé un infarto.

— ¿Sabes? _Österreich_ cree que es posible que _England_ este celoso.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	32. Chapter 32

El europeo bosteza en la cama cuando suena la alarma del despertador de Estados Unidos, apagándola de un manotazo y se vuelve de cara al americano que después de varias horas en la cama dando vueltas a todo el asunto de Rusia, se ha quedado dormido por agotamiento y NO parece que vaya a despertarse. Tiene el ceño fruncido, aunque sorprendentemente sigue durmiendo.

Él le mira dormir durante un poco y nota que hay algo que le molesta en la cara. Se pasa una mano por el pelo... y nota algo raro ¿Qué demonios le pasa a su pelo? se pone de espaldas contra el cojín y toma un mechón llevándoselo frente a los ojos... ¡Es larguísimo! parpadea frotándose los ojos.

Bosteza de nuevo pensando que debe ser algún efecto de que aún está medio dormido y se mete la mano en los pantalones, rascándose y notando definitivamente algo RARO.

El tamaño. No sólo hay mucho pelo ahí dentro, ese... ese tamaño... saca las manos mirándoselas con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se incorpora en la cama súper angustiado y en la oscuridad del cuarto se mira en el espejo del armario, distinguiendo la figura inequívoca. Abre los ojos azules como platos llevándose las manos a la cara y sale corriendo encerrándose en el baño.

América bosteza tallándose los ojos y se sienta en la cama estirándose, aun medio zombie, porque ha pasado más de la mitad de la noche sin dormir.

―Porlareinaporlareinaporlareina ―rezael europeo hecho bolita en el cuarto de baño con la voz profunda de Francia y las manos en el pelo... es cierto que ayer hizo un hechizo en la embajada, pero se suponía que era un hechizo para que el francés no pudiera decir mentiras en la comida de hoy, ¡no para que él se despertara en el _bloody_ cuerpo de esa rana!

― _Iggy?_

Así que... a partir de ahora, Francia, se muerde el labio en el suelo del baño de Estados Unidos pensando en cómo rebatir el hechizo. Seguro había algo que pudiera hacer antes de que América se despertara y descubriera que estaba... ¡Por la reina! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a explicarle eso a América?!

El americano se levanta de la cama estirándose, sintiéndose mal en general y ligeramente preocupado de que Inglaterra no esté con él. Es decir, quizás ha hablado dormido de Rusia o algo... estúpido _commie of the hell_ que le estaba volviendo loco. Camina hasta el baño y toca la puerta.

― _Are you there?_

Quizás podía salir disimuladamente del baño mientras el americano dormía... el problema era el asunto con Joan y el ascensor... entreabre un poco la puerta del baño antes de que toque la puerta y cuando se encuentra a América ahí de pie, zombie y sin las gafas, vuelve a cerrarla de golpe pasando el pestillo.

América está confundido... perdona, ese era... es decir, es que le ha parecido que ha visto a... naaaaaah. Niega con la cabeza y sonríe yendo a buscar sus lentes a la mesita de noche.

― _Iggy?_

Francia se frota los ojos... tiene que hacer algo, tiene que hacer algo. Si habla va a reconocer la otra voz, por muy perfecto acento inglés que tenga... quizás pueda decirle que se ha despertado ronco o algo así.

―Ve al otro baño, me encuentro un poco mal ―pide exagerando el acento británico cuanto más puede y muriéndose para pronunciar las erres correctamente. América frunce el ceño.

―Te oyes... extraño ―sin distinguir la voz, especialmente por el tono grave y profundo.

―Me duele la garganta... ¿crees que puedas bajar a la farmacia a por algo? ―pide nervioso.

―Eh... Oh! _Sure,_ me visto y te digo.

― _Thank... thank you..._ ―responde. Bien, si lograba que se marchara podría marcharse él detrás y ya se verían luego en cuanto hubiera resuelto todo esto... tenía los grimorios escaneados en PDF en el teléfono, seguro podía hacer el contra hechizo antes de que subiera siquiera.

― ¿Qué quieres que te traiga de la farmacia? ¿Un... jarabe? Oh! Ya sé, bajo y cuando esté allá te hablo.

― _Ye... yes..._ ―responde mirándose en el espejo, sin poder creerlo del todo, levantándose el pelo y abriéndose un ojo, pasándose las manos por la mandíbula.

― _Ok!_ ¿No quieres ir a ver al doctor?

―¡No! ¡No! ¡No traigas a nadie! ―responde volviéndose a la puerta, histérico. América frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza, considerando que esa voz es conocida...

― _O... k_

Se lleva las manos sobre los labios porque se le ha olvidado fingir una voz rara por el susto y luego suspira tratando de calmarse. Bien, bien, es obvio que América pensara que son imaginaciones suyas, sólo tiene que esperar a que se vaya para poder salir a por el teléfono y arreglar esto. Piensa mientras da vueltas dentro del baño odiando su _bloody_ pelo que no deja de caérsele en la cara.

Inglaterra por su parte, ha medio despertado en su cama del hotel, no muy feliz, honestamente... tiene además un poco de resaca. Se da una vueltecilla en su cama pensando que aún es muy temprano para levantarse. Se tapa la cabeza con su almohada y piensa en lo mismo que ha pensado las últimas horas sin poder evitarlo y que es que Inglaterra está en la cama de América. El draaama.

En un ataque nervioso, Francia abre el armario del botiquín y saca unas tijeras a punto de hacer un desastre, mirándose al espejo. Por un momento se imagina al francés (cosa que no le es muy difícil de hacer puesto que le está viendo ahí reflejado) llorando por el pelo corto. Hace un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza que hace que todo su pelo se mueva como siempre se mueve y se sonroja y al ver a Francia sonrojado en el espejo, se sonroja aún más, bajando las tijeras y dándose la vuelta... _"bollocks! bollocks!bollocks!"_

― _Fraaaance..._ ―se riñe a sí mismo y al escuchar la voz de Inglaterra se sienta en la cama, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, esperando ver al inglés ahí―. _Angleterre?_ ―pregunta hacia el vacío de su cuarto, pasándose una mano por el pelo Y pega un salto al ver que lo tiene corto, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Francia vuelve a frustrarse sentado en el suelo, pasándose las manos por el pelo otra vez " _bloody_ pelo!" tratando de calmarse... No pasa nada, no pasa nada, sólo tiene que esperar un poco... _oh shite. Shite! SHITE!_ se está meando. No, no... Se está MEANDO. ¡Ni de coña! ¡No va a volver a tocar eso! ¡Ya ha sido bastante antes! Sangra un poquito sólo de pensarlo.

―Pero qué es lo que... ―Inglaterra se levanta de la cama, sintiéndose raro y metiéndose al baño, y cuando se mira en el espejo suelta un grito mucho más masculino del que suelta habitualmente, llevándose las manos a la boca. Esto es un sueño muy, muuuuuy extraño.

Así que Francia se levanta con los ojos cerrados, se baja los pantalones y se sienta en la taza para no tener que tocar nada.

"Inglaterra" se acerca al espejo mirándose atentamente, embobado y atontado. Esta un par de minutos únicamente parpadeando.

El problema para "Francia" es que a pesar de estar sentado y no tocar nada, no puede evitar pensar en ello y en que... Bueno, no de una forma definida... El cuerpo del francés empieza a reaccionar como accionado por un soporte, puesto que Francia sabe controlarlo perfectamente, pero si no lo controla, reacciona con el más mínimo estimulo mucho más deprisa que cualquier otro...

— _What the hell!?_ —le protesta a la tour Eiffel—. ¡Ni siquiera te he tocado!

Tres segundos más tarde, el británico se percata de que hay algo mejor que debería estar mirando, así que baja la vista para encontrarse frente a frente con las inconfundibles, y perfectamente conocidas regiones vitales de Inglaterra. Abre los ojos como platos y sonríe pensando aún que esto es un sueño, uno muy extraño y muy idiota. Cierra la puerta del baño y se mira en el espejo que hay tras él. Automáticamente se lleva una mano al Big Ben y levanta las cejas al verse la cara.

― _Dieu... France_ , sí que estás desesperado por _Angleterre_ ―susurra empezando a tentar el terreno entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio ―. _Fraaance..._ ―jadea para sí mismo empezando a excitarse a sí mismo con la vista que tiene.

La tour Eiffel por su parte, evidentemente sigue "impávida" ante las protestas del galo, que se levanta para volver a ponerse los pantalones y al hacerlo, ve a Francia en el espejo, completamente feliz... Se sonroja más y ahí tienes la respuesta de la pequeña francesa traidora, tirándose en el suelo y sujetándola con las manos.

—¡Por la reina! ¡No! —protesta de nuevo.

Inglaterra, por cierto, estaría en este momento mucho muy sonrojado y a punto de morir si viera lo que Francia está haciendo con su cuerpo.

— _Bloody... Bloody bloddy..._ —protesta de nuevo porque evidentemente el tacto no le ayuda a calmarse si no a ir hacia lo evidente. Jadea un poco y se aparta el pelo de la cara otra vez—. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! —le protesta metiéndose a la ducha y quitándose el pijama... Abriendo de hecho el agua fría.

Pero no olvidemos que esta es la hora bruja... La hora de despertarse, la hora del imprescindible, inaplazable, inamovible e insaltable obligatorio de la mañana, así que el agua fría le hace como cosquillas y el hecho de estar viendo el cuerpo de Francia desnudo... ¡Parece que su mente y ese infame están aliados!

El inglés está teniendo un fenómeno de excitación en tandem, porque entre más se excita, más feliz ve a Inglaterra y entre más feliz le ve más se excita, y por un instante piensa que hace décadas no tiene la necesidad de tener un sueño húmedo, pero realmente en esta ocasión va a valer la pena.

Así que hasta cuando están separados tienen el obligatorio matutino el uno con el otro, DIOS MÍO DE MI VIDA.

El francés se ve en la obligación de rendirse y hacer eso que aprendió a hacer con los dibujos de las mujeres sin ropa hace ya muchos, muchos años hasta que el cuerpo de Francia se relaja... Lo que no le lleva mucho tiempo y se queda, por un instante, maravillado de la capacidad de autocontrol real del francés si acaso esto siempre es así.

A Inglaterra por su parte no le cuesta tanto trabajo acabar, pobrecito pervertido él, aunque requiere más esfuerzo que habitualmente... termina por sentarse en el WC resoplando un poco, sin entender por qué coño no se ha despertado aún. Cierra los ojos pensando "ahora que los vuelva a abrir estaré en mi cama y habrá sido un sueño bueno aunque patético... al final nadie tiene por qué saberlo".

En cuanto acaba, Francia cambia la temperatura a agua caliente, lavándose un poco, intentando tocar nada lo menos posible, sonrojado como Francia no se ha sonrojado en la vida. Aunque cuando nota que está LAVANDO a Francia, piensa que debe hacerlo con bastante intensidad, de modo que esto se alaaaarga a pesar de las incomodidades, pero para una ocasión que tiene.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Inglaterra abre los ojos de nuevo, sentado en el WC y levanta una ceja. ¿Por qué no puede despertarse? Es decir... es absurdo, tiene el cuerpo de Inglaterra. Se mira al espejo y se pasa una mano por el pelo de Inglaterra, abriendo la boca de Inglaterra. Se huele la mano de Inglaterra y, en efecto, comprueba que huele a semen de Inglaterra (lo siento).

—Aaaaah ―abre la boca y hace el sonido―. Eeeee iiiiii _Bloody hell!_

En cuanto acaba de ducharse, Francia se envuelve en uno de los albornoces de América y decide que esta para que lo encierren... Acaba de masturbar a Francia en el _bloody_ baño de América, ¿podría ser más rastrero? Golpea la puerta.

— _America?_ —llama sin abrir.

― _Bloody hell! Bloody hell!_ ―Inglaterra se ríe dejando de mirarse en el espejo y levantándose del wc, tomando un papel y limpiándose un poco, repitiendo aún " _bloody hell_ " y pensando que quizás la ginebra que tomó en la noche fue DEMASIADA o estaba mezclada con algo más. Sale al cuarto y toma su teléfono, pensando que sólo una persona podría burlarse cruelmente de él y a la vez podría venir a rescatarle si le dijera semejante historia... marca el teléfono de Inglaterra.

Después de unos segundos sin respuesta se atreve a entreabrir la puerta mirando para asegurarse que no hay nadie y da un salto al oír el teléfono, soltando un gritito agudo ahora sí _Made in France._ Sale del baño cruzando el cuarto hasta el teléfono, contestando en manos libres mientras busca para vestirse frenéticamente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen? —pregunta Francia nada más descolgar, pensando que es América, fingiendo una voz ronca.

—Ehh... —Inglaterra se descoloca al oír una voz desconocida por que no acostumbra a oirse a si mismo y esto es como oirse wn una grabación, no la asocia a si mismo—. _Hello?_ —le imita.

― _Hello,_ sólo dime lo que tienen, _America_ , no me hagas hablar de más, _please_ —pide empezando a subirse los calzoncillos y cuando llegan a una zona critica empieza a ser un problema—. _Bloody hell!_ ¡Otra vez no! ¡No hace ni media hora! —le protesta a la tour Eiffel.

El inglés abre los ojos como platos al oír su voz como cuando imita a Inglaterra, sacude la cabeza.

— _Angleterre?_ _Je suis la France_ —responde y suena terriblemente extraño hablar con la voz de Inglaterra, a un Inglaterra con voz de él.

— _What?_ —cae en la cuenta mirando el número y se sonroja por lo que le estaba diciendo a la tour —. _Fra... France..._ Ehm...

—¿No hace ni media hora de qué? —él con su sexto sentido.

— _France,_ vete a dormir, estoy en terribles problemas ahora mismo —protesta mientras sigue vistiéndose muy deprisa.

—Pues no has visto los míos...

—Escúchame, vete a dormir, NO TOQUES NADA y cuando te despiertes no será nada más que un sueño ¿vale?

—¿Que no toque nada de qué? _Angleterre_ , tengo tu cuerpo. Es un poco tarde para decirme eso además...

—¡Eso mismo! ¡No lo toques! Sólo duerme... Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vean _the kids... Joan!_ Voy a salir fuera y necesito que canceles los exámenes físicos y... _What?_ —se vuelve al teléfono.

—Pues es que fui al baño... y estabas ahí y... —sonríe.

— _Bloody hell, France..._ —protesta y con la imagen mental, la tour Eiffel pide guerra—. ¡Por la reina contigo! —protesta—. _JOAN!_ —grita histérico para accionarla y luego piensa que su comando de voz es diferente y quizás no tiene permisos.

— _Good morning Mr. France_ —saluda Joan. Inglaterra levanta las cejas al oir eso.

— _Joan,_ voy a salir —responde en francés, mientras busca una papel y escribe algo en él como "me han llamado de la embajada, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, _I'm sorry_ ". Inglaterra no debería de invocar a Joan.

—No encuentro un registro de entrada para usted, _Mr. France_. Esto corresponde a una violación del sistema.

—Un registro... _Of course_ no hay un registro de... _Bloody hell!_

—El código tres uno siete nueve de seguridad se ha visto interrumpido.

—No le muestres esto a _America, Joan_ —comanda y luego sale corriendo hasta el armario de las armas de América, porque debe tener uno de esos y toma lo que parece una ballesta con una cuerda como las que se usaban en la edad media para asediar castillos, sólo que de acero— Espero que tu cuerpo de nena aguante el trote, _frog_ —le suelta al teléfono yendo a la ventana y abriéndola, disparando con la ballesta al edificio del frente, clavando la cuerda en la escalera de incendios.

—El código de seguridad seis ocho siete nueve ha sido activado.

Mira hacia el techo escuchando a Joan, ancla la ballesta al cuarto y se descuelga por la cuerda usando una percha metálica como si fuera una tirolina, hasta las escaleras de incendios de otro edificio.

—El código de seguridad nueve seis siete ha sido activado... —empieza a sonar una alarma en casa de América.

Canadá se despierta asustado. Inglaterra suelta la flecha de la pared (tampoco quiere que se metan en casa del niño) y sale corriendo escaleras abajo.

Diez minutos más tarde hay un helicóptero sobrevolando la casa y un equipo SWAT descolgándose por las ventanas. América vuelve de la farmacia.

Canadá asustadísimo se ha levantado sin saber qué demonios ha pasado y se acerca al estadunidense todo nervioso. No, de hecho, el equipo de SWAT debe haberle detenido como posible intruso sospechoso y deben estar reteniéndole e interrogándole al pobrecito, con todo y su pijama de osos polares. Y claro, el pobre niño no tiene idea de lo que pasa.

Mientras, el francés se ha hecho daño porque se ha golpeado y el cuerpo de Francia es más débil que el suyo, pero como bruto que es ni siquiera ha prestado atención. Se ha metido a un callejón oscuro y se ha dedicado a pintar el suelo con tiza para revertir el hechizo cuanto antes. Y todos podemos adivinar que en realidad... no va a lograrlo.

Inglaterra por su parte se viste rápidamente "tratando de arreglarse lo más posible" al escuchar todo el griterío y sale del hotel dirigiéndose al departamento de América, sintiéndose bastante extraño con las cejas en especial (se ha sacado unas cuantas, pero luego se ha dado cuenta de que eran demasiadas las que había que sacar así que se ha dejado así), pensando que todos le miran. Marca el teléfono de Inglaterra en cuanto está por ahí.

En cuanto a Francia, ha intentado tres cosas distintas sin poder aceptar que si dice horas es porque son horas, está desesperado y da un salto al oír su teléfono. Contesta después de mirar quien es.

—¿En dónde estás?

—En la calle, salí por la ventana...

—Hay miles de patrullas, camiones de policía y un helicóptero dando vueltas sobre nosotros... ¿Dónde estás?

—Ya lo sé, active las alarmas de seguridad. ¿En qué hotel estás? Ni siquiera saben a quién buscan.

—Estoy afuera de casa de _Amerique._

—¡Sal de ahí! ¡Como te encuentren te van a detener, idiota!

—¿A detenerme? ¿Por qué van a detenerme? ¿DONDE ESTÁS?

—En un callejón a un par de manzanas, no sé como se llama pero hay una lavanderi y un McDonald's en la calle grande de em frente —responde.

—Bien, preguntaré... aunque no garantizo que la gente no salga corriendo al verme caminando con estas cejas —sentencia.

—EEEh! —protesta al teléfono ya colgado. Tres minutos más tarde, Inglaterra entra al callejón.

Francia lleva una sudadera enorme de América, sus pantalones de vestir, unas zapatillas de América (deportivas, obviamente) y el pelo largo todo mojado y enmarañado atado con una cuerda. Agachado frente a un círculo de tiza repitiendo unas palabras.

El inglés lo mira y arruga la cara al notar que está tan desaliñado, acercándose a él, pero este sigue a su rollo sin hacerle ni caso.

— _Angleterre... Mon Dieu!_ Mi pelo.

—Ah! —da un salto porque empezaba a aparecérsele Rusia en el círculo, cuando el inglés le desconcentra.

—¡Mi pelo! —repite algo histérico acercándose a él mismo, levantando una ceja, porque es raro verse a sí mismo.

—¡Por la reina! —exclama al verse, porque aunque ya sabía lo que iba a ver, no deja de ser raro de cojones.

—Qué le... ¡¿pero qué coño le hiciste a mi pelo... y esta ropa?! —le toma de la sudadera y le jala hacia arriba.

—Eh! Eh! Eh! —protesta sin dejarle—. ¡Tu pelo es un _bloody_ drama y ha estado a nada de que lo cortara!

Abre los ojos como platos, indignadísimo.

— _NOOON!_

—¡No lo he hecho, _git,_ pero esto es lo mejor que podía pasarle, así que cálmate!

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Mi pelo! —levanta las manos y le toca el pelo con suavidad, soltándole la cuerda... y pensando que esto es raro como pocas cosas. Y por supuesto, la tour Eiffel vuelve a dar guerra.

—¡Por la reina! —grita separándose, todo sonrojado. El inglés sonríe sintiendo por supuesto a su cuerpo reaccionar con el inglés. Parpadea.

—Mmmm... _Angleterre_ se está dando cuenta de lo mucho que reacciono con él... —se le acerca otra vez—. Tengo que arreglarte el pelo.

— ¡No! ¡Nononono! —se separa—. No me toques, no te me acerques... Yo... Deja que arregle esto —vuelve a arrodillarse al suelo, histérico.

Inglaterra sonríe agachándose a su lado. Francia traga saliva, nervioso, mirándole de reojo.

—Cuando haya arreglado esto haces lo que quieras con tu _bloody_ pelo.

—Querría antes un poco de paz. ¿Podemos ir a mi hotel?

—No... Nononono, no voy a soportar esto más de lo necesario.

— _S'il vous plait..._

Y seguro todo el encanto que tiene Francia no está presente cuando está como Inglaterra. Aunque... Inglaterra sí que le gusta a Francia, más que las demás personas. Aunque igual y de una buena vez Inglaterra puede también darse cuenta de que fisiológicamente Francia se excita con todos.

Francia niega con la cabeza, porque evidentemente su voz no suena ni remotamente tan ronroneante como habitualmente.

— _Shut up..._ —pide llevándose el dedo a los labios. Inglaterra frunce el ceño.

—Si no vienes conmigo voy a ir con _Amerique_ —se cruza de brazos.

Y de hecho, lo que pasa es que cada vez que Francia piensa en algo ínfimamente sexual, este cuerpo reacciona muchísimo más que el suyo.

—¡No vas a ir con _America_! —grita escandalizado.

—Vas a venir al hotel conmigo, a menos de que quieras enterarte luego lo bien que lo hice con él —sonríe.

— _France, America_ está en un lío de cojones ahora mismo con lo que ha pasado, ni se te ocurra acercarte, deja que arregle esto y luego te vas a donde quieras... Pon ahí las manos.

—¿Vas a arreglarlo ahora? —frunce el ceño y le mira.

—¡Justo eso estoy intentando!

—Intentando.

— _Yes,_ intentando —se vuelve al círculo—. Hoy hay una comida con todos, ni te creas que vamos a presentarnos así... Por mucho que el estúpido contra hechizo diga veinticuatro horas algo habrá que se pueda hacer.

—El contra hechizo dice veinticuatro horas... —levanta las cejas.

 _—Yes_ _, well,_ también decía que esto iba a hacer que no pudieses decir mentiras —responde enojado dibujando unos símbolos más.

—¿Cómo carambas terminas enfadado conmigo?

—¡No estoy enfadado contigo estoy enfadado con el _bloody_ hechizo!

—¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer el contra hechizo todos zarrapastrosos a la mitad de un callejón oscuro?...

—¡Porque quiero resolverlo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa! Además, sí es tu culpa, si no fueras tan... —le mira—. Como eres, no tendría que estar haciendo hechizos para que no digas mentiras —protesta frustrado porque de nuevo no funciona.

—¿Qué mentiras pensaste que iba a decir? —se recarga en la pared y luego se separa cuando ve una mancha de algo extraño cerca de él. Ignorando, desde luego, la parte de que es su culpa por considerarlo demasiado idiota.

—¡Lo que le pasa a _America_! —exclama.

—¿Yo iba a decir mentiras sobre lo que le pasa a _Amerique_?

—¡Ya no quisiste decírmelo en _Paris_! —le acusa mirándole por encima del hombro. Inglaterra suspira pasándose una mano por el pelo y encontrándoselo extrañísimo corto—. _Go to the hell bloody..._ Objeto inanimado —protesta lanzando la tiza contra el círculo, frustrado.

El inglés baja una mano y le acaricia la nuca a través del pelo, detestando que esté así de anudado. Y evidentemente el cuerpo de Francia reacciona como si hubiera metido sus manos en sus regiones vitales, dando un salto.

—¡No me toques! —chilla con voz de nena y se lleva las manos a la boca, avergonzado por el tono súper agudo. Inglaterra levanta las cejas y arruga la nariz.

—¿Así suelo sonar yo?

— _Yes_ —miente—. ¡Y deja de hablar en francés, es muy raro!

—Sólo si tú dejas de hablar en inglés, _dear._

Abre la boca para decir algo... Y la vuelve a cerrar y la vuelve a abrir y la vuelve a cerrar...

— _Anfé sanglan!_

Inglaterra se muere de la risa agachándose para tomarle de la mano y que se levante.

— Y no me llames _"dear"_ ni nada de esas cosas —advierte levantándose y en cuanto lo hace, el inglés le pasa una mano por la cintura y otra por el pecho, cerrando los ojos y besándole en los labios. Y Francia se MUERE, se muere en serio. Es decir... Acaba. Pantalones mojados aquí.

Inglaterra se separa mirándole a los ojos. Francia está completamente avergonzado con las manos sobre la Tour Eiffel y todos los calzoncillos y parte de los pantalones manchados.

—¡Por la reina! —lloriquea.

—¿Que ha pasado? —pregunta Inglaterra pensando que se ha meado por un instante.

—¡Eres demasiado sensible! ¡Te he dicho que no me tocaras! _How in the hell_ lo soportas!? —replica intentando apartarle de un empujón y dándose la vuelta, pero no se aparta sino que se acerca aún más a él y le abraza por la espalda.

—¿Demasiado sensible?

—¡Nooo! ¡Sueltameeee! —protesta intentando huir.

—No huyas, _S'il vous plait..._ —le sigue abrazando, tenso.

—¡Sueltameeeee! —llora porque está muy, muy avergonzado y no sabe cómo detener las reacciones vergonzosas de este cuerpo, intentando darle codazos y patadas y mordiéndole.

—¡Espera, espera! —le detiene de las muñecas feliz de ser más fuerte por una vez. Francia se cae de rodillas al suelo doblado de la cintura. Inglaterra se agacha con él, arrodillándose enfrente.

—¿Qué pasa? _Cher..._ —pregunta agobiado.

—No me toques —repite con la cara en sus rodillas y las manos aun en sus regiones vitales, notándolo todo mojado.

—Eh, eh... No te estoy haciendo nada. Es mi cuerpo, ¿sabes? Tanta vergüenza para ti como para mí...

Sigue respirando agitadamente. Inglaterra le acaricia la cabeza.

— _France, Bloody hell_ que no me toques! —protesta. El británico se sienta en el suelo junto a él, mirándole—. ¿Cómo lo detengo? —susurra.

—Piensa en otra cosa, _mon ami..._ Piensa en algo neutro.

—Esto es un desastre —suspira.

—Hey, hey... no es tan grave —le acaricia la cara y le pasa una mano por el pelo, considerando que es muy, muy extraño consolarse a sí mismo—. Ya te lo he dicho, es tan vergonzoso para ti como para mí.

—¿Dónde está la tiza? —se incorpora un poco intentando concentrarse en algo más.

— _Angleterre,_ espera —le gira la cara para que le vea—, vamos a mi hotel, necesitas cambiarte. Ahí puedes jugar con la tiza todo lo que quieras, ¿vale?

—Necesito salir de aquí —responde.

—¿Salir de dónde? —pregunta parpadeando.

—De ti.

—No es tan terrible ser yo... si vas a pasar veinticuatro horas ahí, podrías aprovecharlo y darte cuenta de lo asombroso que es que TODO el mundo te vea —le sonríe.

—Nadie me ha mirado —responde poniéndose de pie y decidiendo que quiere otros pantalones y otros calzoncillos y esto es todo culpa de Francia, poniéndose la capucha.

—Nadie te ha mirado porque no te has arreglado ni un poco. Vamos a mi hotel, te prestaré unos pantalones y te arreglaré bien, y nadie notará quien es quien.

—No sé cómo va a salir bien esto, no podemos decir que no vamos a la comida los dos...

—Vamos a ir los dos a la comida y ya, no pasa nada.

—¿Cómo vamos a ir así? ¡Todos van a saber lo que pasa!

—Tú eres un excelente actor y yo puedo actuar como tú, _Bloody Hell!_ —sonríe. Francia le mira nada convencido—. Venga _Angleterre,_ no es tan grave —le toma de la mano.

Él le mira de reojo y como se ve a sí mismo perfectamente relajado, no se siente nervioso. Inglaterra le sonríe jalándole un poco.

—Vamos, va a ser divertido —le anima saliendo del callejón y deteniendo un taxi. Francia suspira.

—Tienes que comportarte... Y no hagas cosas raras con _America._ Lo digo en serio —le amenaza.

— _Oui, oui,_ lo prometo —se sube al taxi dándole instrucciones de a donde va. En cuanto Francia se sube, el inglés le quita la capucha y empieza a acicalarle el pelo con cuidado.

— Pero que extraño me veo de lado, este no es mi mejor perfil... y no te has cortado esta barba— empieza a analizarle como si fuera caballo, mirándole por todos lados—. El pelo no te ayuda en nada, _mon dieu_ mira que reseco se ve... y así vestido te ves fatal.

Francia se sonroja un poco mirándole, pero de nuevo al verse a sí mismo sólo tiene la sensación de estar frente a un espejo. Inglaterra le mira de cerca de repente y frunce el ceño extendiendo una mano y con las uñas arrancándose de la barba.

—¡Ah! —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño porque le ha dolido.

—Estaba fuera de lugar, _mon ami..._ la belleza duele —le sonríe y luego le da un beso en la mejilla—. M _on dieu,_ me siento intimidado por estar junto a un chico tan guapo.

—¡No puedes decir eso! —chilla sonrojándose al verse a sí mismo admitiéndolo.

—Pues es que estas radiante, _mon amour_ —se ríe un poco al verse sonrojado—, aunque admito que algo vas a tener que hacer con el sonrojo si no quieres que _Espagne_ se burle de nosotros todo el día.

—¡No pienso hablar con _Spain_! ¡Y no digas esas cosas! —protesta cubriéndose la cara.

—No puedes no hablar con _Espagne_ si estás así... de hecho, deberías de una vez empezar a hablar en francés —suena el teléfono de Inglaterra, por cierto.

—¡Pues tú no estás hablado inglés! —protesta sacando su teléfono y mirando que se lee " _America"_ —. _Bollocks!_ —protesta.

— _Quoi?_ —mira el teléfono de reojo. Francia le mira y suspira, tendiéndole el teléfono. Él sonríe malévolamente y descuelga—. _Aaahello?_ —saluda olvidando por un instante que tiene que hablar en inglés.

—Tienes que decirle que todo va bien —se lo quita antes de que descuelgue—. ¡Escúchame primero _bloody hell_! Tienes que decirle que todo va bien, que estoy en la embajada por un asunto urgente, que lamento haberme ido así, pero _Joan_ estaba haciendo cosas raras y que ya se me ha pasado lo de la garganta —enumera mirándole fijamente. Francia le mira.

—Bien. Embajada, que lo sientes, ¿quién es _Joan_? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

—El ordenador que controla su casa, con quien me discutía mientras hablaba contigo.

—Oh... vale. ¿Qué de la garganta?

—Le dije que me dolía para que no se diera cuenta del cambio de voz y tener una excusa para mandarle a la farmacia para poder salir sin que me viera.

—Oh, vale... entiendo. Y tengo que ser seco y cortante, entiendo.

—Seco y... Sí, vale, cuanto menos hables con él mejor —vuelve a tenderle el teléfono nada seguro—. Y no digas imbecilidades.

—Yo no digo imbecilidades —frunce el ceño arrancándole el teléfono de la mano. Francia le mira fijamente como una advertencia. Hace los ojos en blanco y contesta el teléfono—. _Hello?_ Ah, _yes, yes..._ me hablaron de la embajada, un asunto urgente.

El galo asiente mientras le oye decir eso. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—No ha pasado nada _America_ , no sé de qué me hablas. _What?_ Que la computadora _what?_

El francés se muerde el labio queriendo intervenir y se detiene a sí mismo.

—No tengo idea de... un _what? ¿Loop_ de error? —mira a Francia de reojo sin tener idea de qué está hablando.

El fancés hace gestos con las manos en plan "no es importante, corta".

— _Ou..._ —carraspea—, _yes, yes, I know..._ las computadoras son idiotas... mira, _dear,_ siento haberme ido así.

Francia se palmea la frente por el _"dear"._ Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

— _Non_ , no, no tienes que venir a la embajada. Aha... aha... Oh! _Ok_ , bien, bien... mmm _yes, sure..._ aha... —Inglaterra hablando exactamente como habla él cuándo tiene que hablar en inglés. Y dándole el avión a América exactamente como se lo da usualmente cuando habla con él.

Francia aprieta los ojos con fuerza con eso.

—No, no... ¿Dónde dices que es la comida? —pregunta y luego hace los ojos en blanco—, eh, _git!_ no me riñas, que sólo lo he olvidado, ya sé que soy un anciano y a mi edad las cosas se olvidan pero...

El galo le FULMINA. Inglaterra se tiene que separar el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sordo con la carcajada que suelta América. Sonríe un poquito de lado mirando al francés y éste le muestra un dedo, enojado

— _Shut up, git! Bloody hell!_ —Inglaterra en su mejor imitación de Inglaterra, incluso cierra los ojos y hace una cara muy parecida a la que suele hacer el inglés.

Francia se cruza de brazos mirando fuera de la ventanilla, hasta los cojones porque se acaba de acordar de Francia y América hablando por teléfono en París y lo muy bien que se llevan y todos los secretitos que tienen que nadie quiere contarle.

— _OK, see you then_ —levanta las cejas con el _"loveya"_ trompicado de América sintiendo una punzadilla de celos en el estómago sin poder evitarlo. Cuelga sin responderle apretando el teléfono.

Francia le mira de reojo y tiende la mano para que se lo devuelva. Inglaterra está mirando por la ventana, pensando que qué papelón el suyo el tener que hablar con el amante de su amante y escuchar cómo le dice que le quiere, además de soportar que Inglaterra se enfade con él por decir una broma.

Francia le quita el teléfono, guardándoselo, fastidiado con toda esta situación de tener que esconderse, de tratar todo el tiempo de sacar alguna solución, de que todo fuera mal, de que nadie quisiera siquiera decirle que cojones pasaba y de que esta noche seria Francia quien se iría con América, aun en su cuerpo, porque el muy idiota ni siquiera había logrado hacer un hechizo como es debido.

—Es en el jardín de su casa de campo —susurra Inglaterra mirando aun por la ventana.

Estaba bastante estresado por toda esta situación en general, porque Francia le gustaba mucho y había reaccionado de forma vergonzosa y reaccionaria frente a todos y él lo único que quería era no dañar a nadie, pero todos se enterarían, porque no podía hacer de Francia toda una comida entera, con todos a su alrededor tal como estaban las cosas, ¡ni siquiera podía no sonrojarse! Y además tendría que vigilar a Francia con América y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo detendría en caso de peligro.

Y Joan... Joan tenía que haberlo visto, seguro lo tenía grabado... Seguro hasta América le había visto en el baño masturbando el _bloody_ cuerpo de Francia sin saber cómo tratarlo. Encima que estaba enfermo con ese _bloody_ secreto que no querían decirle para que no se preocupara sin pensar que así además de la preocupación le carcomía la incertidumbre y la impotencia.

—Ya lo sé —susurra finalmente el francés.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se nota a si mismo con cara de preocupación y tristeza. Extiende una mano y le busca la suya. Francia le mira de reojo al notar su mano.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	33. Chapter 33

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con voz suave, diferente a la que suele utilizar el inglés.

—No veo como esto va a salir bien, _France_ —sentencia Francia.

—No veo por qué crees que va a salir tan mal, _mon amour_ —se le acerca un poquito y, si es que no ha quitado la mano, se la aprieta un poco.

—No puedes llamarme _mon amour_ con esa voz —protesta. El británico le sonríe un poco.

—Está bien, _love._

Le mira y se sonroja.

—Tampoco así —responde—, utiliza insultos.

— _Bloody hell, frog_ —sonríe sonrientito levantándole la mano y dándole un beso en los nudillos.

—No me toques —se la quita rápidamente al notar los problemas automáticos.

—Tú tampoco puedes actuar así con esa voz y ese cuerpo.

—¡Mejor eso que no tener que cambiarme de pantalones cada veinte minutos!

—Eres perfectamente capaz de controlar mi cuerpo, _Angleterre..._ si tú tienes más resistencia que nadie. Sólo es cuestión de libido... y de tener sexo un par de veces antes de la comida —suelta como cualquier cosa. Francia parpadea.

—No vamos a tener sexo antes de la comida —responde empezando a reaccionar otra vez—. ¡Yo no soy un pervertido hipersensible! ¡Esto es absurdo! —protesta a la Tour Eiffel. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

—Es cuestión de bajar tus ansias sexuales un poco.

—Mis... ¡Como si tú no las tuvieras muy altas siempre!

—En ningún momento he dicho que no las tenga altas, _git._

—¡Entonces _how in the hell_ se controla!

—No necesariamente se controla, lo que se hace es satisfacerlas.

— _What?_ —sangra un poco porque se acuerda de que efectivamente eso es lo único que ha funcionado esta mañana.

—Esto funciona así... —dibuja con el dedo una diagonal que asciende hacia el cielo y luego hace que el dedo baje en un solo movimiento —, necesitamos que llegues aquí las suficientes veces antes de que vuelvas a accidentarte con un solo beso. No es tan fácil.

— _But... But..._ Es que... Es... _But..._ —vacila muy nervioso, casi pegándose contra la puerta del coche.

—Te tengo una buena noticia... —le mira a la cara y le sonríe.

— _What?_ —le mira. Inglaterra suspira.

—Todo lo que hagas con mi cuerpo es en mi perjuicio, no en el tuyo. Puedes empalmarte, toquetear a alguien, besuquear a alguien, meterme en todos los problemas que quieras y será exactamente como si lo hubiera hecho yo... digamos que lo único que tienes que hacer es cuidar MI reputación.

—¡Yo no quiero hacer nada de todo eso! —chilla—. ¡Tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo! ¡Como te atrevas! —le amenaza.

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco.

—No me hagas los ojos en blanco. Yo no lo haría, porque soy incapaz de ir por ahí besuqueando gente, ¡pero tú ya lo has hecho con tu cuerpo! ¡¿Quién me dice que no vas a usar el mío ahora?! —sigue chillando Francia.

—Lo único que estoy diciendo es que si pasa algo malo, si no puedes controlarlo, no pasa nada— le fulmina un poco fastidiado porque no es como que hoy por hoy vaya besuqueando gente por ahí.

—Si haces algo raro... Si haces algo a _America_ o algo, ¡te juro que _Spain and Prussia_ dejaran de hablarte para siempre!

—Eres un imbécil —se cruza de brazos mirando por la ventanilla.

—Quizás lo soy, pero no soy el único que tiene cosas importantes que no quiere que sean destruidas.

—El único idiota que aun quiere hacer algo a _Amerique_ eres tú, ¿bien? —escupe muy pasionalmente

—Sólo trato de protegerle —le sostiene la mirada.

—Ya, claro... y de tirártelo en el camino —replica desviando la mirada al piso, girándose completamente a la ventana, cerrando los ojos, sorprendido de no estar llorando a estas alturas.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Quién sabe si no lo estás haciendo tú ahora que te llevas tan bien con él con todos vuestros secretitos! —protesta Francia, humedeciéndosele los ojos desde ya. Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos y le mira súper indignado—. What? ¿Sabes? ¡Que os jodan si es así, no necesito a ninguno de los dos! —se le cae una lagrima traidora que se limpia enseguida.

—Tú... ¿te atreves TÚ a decirme a MÍ que estás celoso de _Amerique_? —escupe muy, muy enfadado.

—Yo, ¡yo me atrevo a decirte lo que me sale de los cojones! —grita de vuelta y el taxi se para.

—Siempre has hecho lo mismo sin importar el daño que me hace cada estupidez que dices —abre la puerta y se baja.

—No es como que tú tengas una gran consideración —replica pagando al taxista y bajándose.

—¿Qué coño es lo que te he dicho mal? ¿Qué puedes dejarme en ridículo si quieres? Anda, pues perdona —le grita en cuanto se baja del taxi, señalándole con un dedo.

—¡Que se te haya ocurrido es prueba de que planeabas hacérmelo a mí! Igual no me has hecho caso cuando te he dicho que no me tocaras a pesar de que sabes que me muero de vergüenza, ¿pues sabes? ¡Qué te jodan! Muérete tú de vergüenza —le grita y le besa en un acto... Completamente rabioso, tomándole de las solapas. Y esta vez no eyacula...

Mientras Inglaterra levanta las grandes cejas hasta el cielo, porque no se esperaba eso definitivamente, tardando un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero devolviéndole el beso en cuanto reacciona, hundiendo las manos en... su propio pelo. Francia sigue intentando sacar toda su rabia y frustración y vergüenza y preocupación y... y…

Inglaterra flipa tres veces dejándose besar y correspondiendo el beso, sintiendo al francés extraño, pero a la vez igual... quizás un poco más libidinoso y suelto que antes.

Pero este ni se entera porque lo que quiere y necesita es uno de esos besos que lo curan todo. Y que le dejan claro que sus temores con América son infundados y que nadie va a hacerle daño y que Inglaterra está de su lado.

Así que... pues concedidísimo, porque Inglaterra necesita que le bese a él y no a América, porque además se ha ido la última vez de París sin beso y lleva unos cuantos días tristeando porque está con el _bloody_ niño y cuando él le besa así, pierde la razón... así que tenemos un espectáculo a la puerta del hotel.

Y cuando por fin le suelta Francia aún está sollozando un poco con la respiración entrecortada por sostener el aliento y los mocos y todos esos asuntos en general. Inglaterra le acaricia la cara y le limpia las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio y abrazándole.

— _Je t'aime..._ —le susurra al oído.

— _Me too..._ —susurra y al cabo de un segundo nota que ha sido su voz la que ha dicho que le ama y que acaba de besarse a sí mismo.

Inglaterra sonríe y siente que el mundo se ha arreglado, que no importa que el niño quiera a Inglaterra, Inglaterra le quiere a él también y está con él y... ehem... está en él. ¡Es él, _mon dieu!_ Se besa la cabeza a si mismo de manera extraña y se separa un poquito.

—Vamos arriba.

Francia suspira y asiente un poco. El británico le toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos, mirándolos y pensando que sus manos se ven bien... cuando no las mueve y sabe qué mano es de quien.

—Esto es raro como pocas cosas y espérate a ver lo que viene... —le mira a la cara y le sonríe, pensando que se ve de la hostia cuando llora.

De pronto Francia cae en la cuenta de que si van a tener sexo, va a tener que ser consigo mismo... Que no como que no esté a gusto con su cuerpo pero de ahí a excitarse hay todo un trecho… aunque más bien lo que pasa es que le va a dar una vergüenza terrible verse a sí mismo en esas, por dios, si casi se muere de vergüenza cuando se oyó "a si mismo" echándose flores... Reflexiona yendo hacia el ascensor, mientras esperan que baje y se montan... Pero en cambio, la sola idea hacia que... Siente de nuevo la Tour Eiffeil... ¡Por la reina, Francia necesitaba un médico!

Por otro lado, Inglaterra mira su reflejo en el espejo del fondo del elevador y sonríe al mirarse a sí mismo en este cuerpo, pensando que esto que pasa entrara en el top de "sexo en condiciones extrañas". Se mira "a si mismo" de reojo y se valora mirándose de arriba a abajo y deteniéndose en su culo... _Dieu,_ ¡que culo tenía! ¡Y el resto! Incluso en esas precarias ropas se veía muy bien. Vuelve a mirarse de reojo en el espejo en el cuerpo de Inglaterra e instintivamente lleva una de sus manos a su propio culo, es decir, al culo del inglés y sonríe al ver el reflejo. Mira a Francia de frente y piensa que por más guapo que es, tener sexo consigo mismo será raaaro. Tiene una idea.

A Francia por su parte, lo que más le preocupa es España... por la reina, todos les habían visto magrearse como si fuera el día del juicio final cada vez que se veían... ¿acaso tenía que meterle mano a todo el mundo? pero si reaccionaba con sólo pensar mínimamente... ¿Cómo demonios lo aguantaba Francia? es decir... es que tenía que haber un secreto, él no era ni mucho menos tan sensible y encima ahora estaba él ahí que podía aguantar todo cuanto quisiera... ¡en su cuerpo insensible y perfectamente controlable! _bolloksbollocksbollocks... Of course,_ él conocía bastante bien que cosas hacían reaccionar a su cuerpo, ¡pero no! ¡No iba a mostrárselas! por la reina... sólo imaginarlo cuando volvieran a intercambiarse... ¡sabría todos sus secretos!

—¿Sabes? Esto puede ser una experiencia terriblemente sensual—, le roza la Tour Eiffel con el dorso de la mano

— _What?_ —y evidentemente la Tour Eiffel presenta armas ante el simple contacto inesperado. Inglaterra sonríe al notarlo, adorando a su cuerpo—. Oh! ¡Por la reina! —protesta llevándose las manos sobre ella—. ¡Tienes que estar enfermo!

Se ríe jalándole hacia afuera del elevador.

—¿Ahora entiendes lo que ocasionas y lo que sufro a tu alrededor cuando me rechazas? —pregunta con voz melodramática sacando la tarjeta de su cartera.

—¡Tú no reaccionas así! ¡No entiendo _what the hell_ es lo que pasa! ¡Tu cuerpo de rana me detesta! —protesta muy sonrojado, odiándole.

—Mi cuerpo te ADORA mucho más de lo que crees —se mira riéndose de sí mismo tan sonrojado haciendo muecas y gestos como Inglaterra—. Y no reacciono así porque me ha tomado centurias controlarlo... La adolescencia fue una pesadilla —confiesa sinceramente dejándole pasar.

—Esto es un _bloody_ desastre —protesta entrando todo doblado—. Donde está la _bloody_ tiza, tengo que arreglar esto ahora, ¡tiene que haber alguna forma!

Inglaterra cierra la puerta tras él mirando el espejo que está colocado tras la puerta. Sonríe acercándose a él y tomándolo del marco... En tres jalones fuertes el espejo se despega de la pared. Francia trata de mover la cama para dibujar en el suelo de madera y le cuesta la vida.

—¿Qué coño haces? Ven aquí a ayudarme.

—¡Eres una _bloody_ nena! —protesta otra vez frustrado por no tener su fuerza habitual, arrastrando los pies hasta él.

—¡Y tú un quejiche! —carga el espejo sin ayuda de Francia hasta la cama—. ¿Lo subimos en una silla?

— _What the hell_ estás haciendo con eso? —protesta otra vez cuidándose de sí mismo de no hacerse daño.

Pone el espejo al lado de la cama en la mejor posición que puede, jala a Francia hasta que esta frente al mismo y se reflejan los dos. Le sonríe abrazándole por la espalda y recargando su barbilla en su hombro. En el espejo, la cara de Francia se sonroja un poco y parpadea mirándose a ambos.

Inglaterra levanta la sudadera del francés y se la saca por la cabeza, acariciándole el pecho y este al verse a si mismo tan tranquilo y a Francia tan nervioso se calma un poco... Aunque verse a sí mismo acariciando a Francia hace que la Tour Eiffel vuelva a pedir guerra.

Con su destreza habitual, aunque un poco más torpe, el británico le desabotona el pantalón, le baja el cierre y mete una mano ahí adentro en menos de tres segundos. Francia se tapa la cara sin querer ver lo que sigue porque... bueno, vuelve a reaccionar de forma demasiado evidente y vergonzosa.

— _Oh, no, no, no, you wanker_ —le imita levantando la otra mano y quitándole las suyas de la cara—, tienes que ver esto —le... acaricia.

El galo cede un poco las manos y le hace una cierta gracia verse a sí mismo dominando la situación y al francés en tantos problemas, tan sonrojado y todo eso. Inglaterra sonríe bajándole un poco los pantalones.

—¿Ves? Pase lo que pase lo que la gente va a ver es a _France_ en problemas...

Se da cuenta de lo muy raro que es ver a Francia así y que de alguna forma... también le gusta esa vulnerabilidad. Inglaterra le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas?

— _NOTHING!_ —miente con la voz aguda, sonrojándose otra vez. El británico le da la vuelta y le empuja hasta sentarle en la cama.

—¿Qué tan raro me veo sonrojado? —le sonríe acariciándole la mejilla como le gusta que Inglaterra le acaricie y que consigue pocas veces que lo haga.

—¡Pues tú también te has visto! —replica y cierra los ojos ante la caricia al notar el pelo de la barba moviéndose.

El británico se mueve hasta quedar de lado en el espejo y se acerca a él, dándole un beso en la nariz y otro en un ojo, acariciando el cuerpo de Francia con dulzura, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo como Inglaterra lo hace mientras sigue dándole besos suaves y cariñosos por toda la cara, mirando la escena con el rabillo del ojo.

Francia desiste de tratar de controlar nada, soltándose directamente y dejando a este cuerpo reaccionar, sin mirar el espejo, perdiendo toda esperanza de algún control. Aunque está aprendiendo algunas cosas que no sabía sobre el francés. Y uy... Entonces Inglaterra le da vuelo a la hilacha, haciéndole TODO lo que sabe que le va a gustar en ese cuerpo, exponiendo la mayoría de sus secretos, sin reprimirse ni un poco hasta que ambos caen en la cama completamente exhaustos y saciados (por ahora, al menos).

— _Sacrebleu_ —susurra Francia con la voz grave y las manos sobre la cara y sonríe porque le hace gracia oír a Francia decir eso. Y porque además Francia tiene un conocimiento de su propio cuerpo que no tiene NADIE. De hecho, Inglaterra le ha tocado en sitios que él ni siquiera sabía que existían.

El británico por su parte valora que Inglaterra es bastante más fuerte y rápido que él, aunque sus movimientos en este cuerpo son algo torpes. Ciertamente, tampoco reacciona a la misma velocidad que él, pero es más controlable y tiene que hacer menos esfuerzo por controlarse, lo que ha hecho que dure el triple de lo que duraría en su cuerpo y que el clímax sea ligeramente más intenso y sorprendente. Resopla acostándose en el pecho de Inglaterra... Es decir, en el suyo y cierra los ojos. Y se plantea una idea, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los ojos.

— Hablar en francés... —empieza Francia en francés para sí mismo intentando suprimir su acento—. _Comment êtes-vous, mon cher?... Cum... come... commmm... commn ête-vú et-vu etes-vu... commn ets-vú, mon cher?_

Inglaterra levanta la cara y sonríe.

—¿Cómo quieres que este, _git_ , después de esta sesión de _bloody splendid sex, you wankegg... wanker?_

— _Je dettesté cette langue fous_ —protesta y se queda callado al oírse decir eso—. _YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!_ —chilla.

El británico se ríe un poco y cambia el tono a uno más suave.

— _I love you with everything I am, and more zan... than anyone ever thought possible..._ _Frog_ —suelta en "broma", aunque cerrando los ojos y oyendo cada palabra con una cierta solemnidad que hace que no suene del todo a broma.

—No... no... ¡No es cierto! ¡NO ES CIERTO! —chilla muy nervioso. Inglaterra abre los ojos y le mira con cierta expresión indescifrable

—Tú no puedes responder eso —susurra sonriendo de lado.

— _Shut up!_ —protesta. Él echa la cabeza encima del pecho del francés, rindiéndose.

— _I hate you, ugly frog. I always have and I always will, please disappear of my life anz... And never ever ever come back_ —le imita sin mirarle. El francés se relaja de nuevo.

—Eso suena mejor.

— _I love you, France_ —susurra de nuevo para sí mismo pero el francés no se entera de esa mientras sigue pensando ahora en España y Prusia...

—¿Cómo hago con _Espagne_? —pregunta en francés para acostumbrarse.

—Nos has visto un montón de veces... Abrázale, ríete, moléstale un poquito y actúa con tranquilidad. Como vea que estás nervioso o sonrojado va a extrañarse mucho. _Espagne... Spain_ es el más peligroso.

— _Ass... pain..._ —se lamenta haciendo el juego de palabras.

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

Francia le mira incorporándose un poco.

— _Espagne..._ Sabe que estoy enamorado de ti —desvía la mirada pasándose una mano por el pelo y sentándose en la cama. Francia se sonroja y traga saliva. Inglaterra suspira—. Sabe algunas cosas, como que te he invitado a salir y eso... Y supone que yo estoy patéticamente enamorado de manera unilateral y que tú juegas conmigo —explica no mintiendo del todo. El galo parpadea.

—¿Por eso le dijo a _Germany_ que _Roman_ era tu amante?

—¿Que más podía decirle "Su amante es _Inglaterra_ , aunque él no le quiere y está con _América_ "?

Francia se revuelve incómodo.

—Así que bueno... Es posible que te diga algo.

—A... —empieza en casi un susurro. Inglaterra le mira, sentándose en la cama. El galo suspira sin mirarle, abrazándose las rodillas. El británico le mira fijamente mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo—. _America_ está raro —confiesa—. No sé si sabe algo o qué pasa. Desde que estoy aquí duerme agitadamente... —le mira de reojo—. Hoy casi no ha dormido, cree que no me doy cuenta, pero sé cuándo duerme... No sé qué le pasa —se mira los pies—. Sólo se relaja un poco cuando le abrazo...

—No voy a dormir con él en la noche —declara mirándole. Francia le mira porque no se esperaba eso—. Eres tú el que quiere dormir con él, no yo.

—No estaba hablando de eso —responde apartando la mirada—. Lo que quiero es que vayas con cuidado.

—Tampoco es que quiera compartir mi cama con él y ver lo mucho que se aman —susurra—. Iré con cuidado.

— _Well... what's time is it?_

—¿Me preguntas a mí? No tengo idea...

—¡Necesitas llevar un reloj! ¡Y más vale que no se te ocurra llegar tarde a ningún sitio!... No voy a poder dejarte solo...

Inglaterra se ríe un poco.

—Un re... _what?_

Francia se quita el suyo de la muñeca.

—Ven aquí.

—¡Un disfraz de _Angleterre_ con aditamentos originales! —le da su muñeca. Francia hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco, poniéndole el reloj.

—Vamos a tener que irnos pronto.

—No sin arreglarte antes como es debido.

—Ya está bien, eres demasiado vanidoso, yo no me he quejado de ti.

—Porque me he arreglado mejor que nunca, hasta me he depilado las cejas —se levanta—. Tú has salido con el pelo todo enmarañado.

— _What?_ —se pone de rodillas en la cama tomándole de la cabeza, observándose las cejas.

—Evidentemente no han quedado bien... Me tendría que pasar una semana dándoles forma.

—Si las tocas te corto el pelo —protesta dándole una bofetada no muy fuerte.

—Ooi! —protesta frunciendo el ceño—. Como se te ocurra cortarme el pelo... Te juro que te mato.

Le suelta y se vuelve sin hacerle caso, buscando la maleta de Francia. Inglaterra se levanta tras él yendo al armario.

—Aquí esta lo que me iba a poner hoy... Y necesito peinarte.

—¡Pues vístete, por la reina! —protesta Francia sonrojándose por verse a sí mismo desnudo—. ¡Y no te mires!

— _Pardon?_ Haha... _non, mon amour,_ no puedo no mirarme y tocarme si quiero... pero hablo de ti —le toma del brazo y lo lleva al armario—, esto es lo que te vas a poner.

—¡No! ¡No puedes tocar nada! —protesta. Inglaterra baja una mano y la lleva directamente la tour Eiffel—. ¡NO! —protesta tratando de quitarle la mano de ahí.

—Deja de actuar como un _kid_ y metete a bañar, que con el pelo como lo tienes va a ser imposible arreglarte a menos que te bañes de nuevo.

El francés se tensa un poco al verse a sí mismo diciendo esas cosas y parpadea, porque ha sido muy realista. Inglaterra sonríe, porque ha intentado actuar como Inglaterra y al parecer lo ha logrado.

—No voy a parecer tú si me baño tan seguido —responde Francia en francés.

—Yo me baño después del sexo casi siempre. _Now shut up_ , voy a vestirme.

Le mira no muy convencido y se mete al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta, y entonces cae en la cuenta de algo volviendo a abrirla y sacando la cabeza.

—¡Y no toques nada! —exclama a pesar que encuentra a Inglaterra mirándose el trasero en el espejo—. _France, bloody hell!_ —protesta sonrojándose.

— _Quoi?_ —le sonríe.

—¡No mires! ¡Vístete! —y cae en la cuenta de algo—. _Wait!_ ¡Tú también tienes que ducharte! ¡Seguro no lo has hecho antes! —sale del cuarto de baño yendo a por él.

— _But... but..._

Francia le toma de la muñeca y tira de él.

—¡Y tienes que afeitarte! _Bloody hell!_ —protesta.

—¿Afeitarme? Argh... esto es un fastidio, no me gusta tu cuerpo —deja que tire de él, sonrientito.

—¡Pues no te creas que si me obligas a peinarme voy a dejar que salgas como un pordiosero!— replica.

—No parezco un pordiosero... y tú tendrías que cortarte un poco la barba también —abre la regadera y se mete.

—¿Cómo puedes haberte dedicado a depilarme las cejas y no a afeitarte?... ¡no tiene ninguna lógica! —protesta metiéndose en la ducha también, tomando el jabón y empezando a lavarle—. ¡Más vale que tú no toques nada!

Inglaterra se ríe, porque sabe que el inglés nunca jamás le lavaría así con esa soltura, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una cara muy particular y conocida... en el cuerpo de Francia…

Francia se ve la cara y se sonroja un poco, metiéndole las manos llenas de jabón en la cara.

—Ayyy... ¿pero qué haces?

El galo se ríe un poco y le da la vuelta para lavarle por detrás, fijándose en su espalda, porque pocas veces puede vérsela,

El británico arruga la nariz bajando una mano y rascándose a las amigas del Big Ben. Francia no se da cuenta, así que no dice nada, mientras busca el champú. Y yo espero que sea consciente de que en cuanto termine será su turno. Inglaterra agacha la cabeza para que le ponga el champú de manera "obediente".

—Supongo que esto podrás hacerlo tú solo —le tiende la botella mientras toma el jabón de nuevo para lavarse a sí mismo ahora.

El inglés sonríe tomando el champú, poniéndose un poco en la mano y poniéndole la mano sobre el pelo a Francia.

—No sé qué te hace suponer que si yo no puedo tocar, tú si puedes hacerlo.

—¡Pues que obviamente yo no voy a tocar de ninguna forma pervertida! ¡Es obvio! —se defiende.

—Puedo apostar lo que quieras a que te masturbaste en la mañana.

— _What?_ —se sonroja y oh, demonios, decidle hola a la Tour Eiffel. Inglaterra la mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Tus pensamientos son más pervertidos que los míos al parecer —empieza a hacer espuma en la cabeza del francés.

—Más... _what?_ De qué... eso es mentira... ¡ni siquiera sé de qué hablas! —protesta.

Inglaterra se ríe tomando el acondicionador y poniéndole en el pelo. Francia bufa por la nariz con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. El inglés aprovecha también para revisarse el cuerpo y la espalda de manera atenta, aunque no es como que no se lo haya revisado centímetro a centímetro unos minutos antes en la cama.

Entonces, en cuanto le toca, Francia, que sigue hipersensible, abre los ojos dando un respingo y se resbala cayéndose sobre Inglaterra. Que le detiene, haciendo todo lo posible porque no se caigan, abrazándole de la cintura y pensando que no se ve NADA bien el ser tan torpe.

— _Angleterre!_

— _Shut up!_ —protesta muy sonrojado, incorporándose.

— _Mon dieu_ , tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas torpes cuando traes mi cuerpo.

—¡Entonces deja de ponerme nervioso! —se defiende.

—¡Si no estoy haciendo nada! —le empuja hasta que el agua le cae en la cabeza, moviendo su pelo cuidadosamente para quitarle los restos de acondicionador.

El francés se cubre la cara con las manos para que no le entre en los ojos. Inglaterra sonríe terminando de aclararle y poniéndose a sí mismo champú en el pelo.

—Ya estás... sal y sécate todo lo que quieras menos el pelo... como te lo toques te mato.

— _Bloody hell..._ —protesta saliendo envolviéndose con una toalla.

Mientras, Inglaterra termina de lavarse el pelo rápidamente y sale tras él un par de minutos más tarde, envolviéndose con otra toalla y mirándole. Esta frente al espejo inspeccionándose la barba y odiando el pelo largo y mojado que se le mete en los ojos, sacando las cosas de afeitar.

El británico le sonríe al ver que se la inspecciona. Se seca completo y echa la toalla adentro de la tina, quedándose en traje de Adán. Francia empieza a hacer espuma con la crema de afeitar, embadurnándose el cuello y le mira de reojo.

—¡Ve a ponerte unos calzoncillos o átate la toalla a la cintura como yo! —exige.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta ignorando la instrucción y acercándose a él con las cejas levantadas.

—Arreglar este desastre. ¡Ve a por unos _bloody_ calzoncillos!

—¿Arreglar cual desastre? No vas a afeitarme.

—¡Ve a por los calzoncillos o lo hago! ¡En serio! —amenaza.

—Eres un histérico —sale del baño yendo por los calzoncillos. Regresa unos segundos más tarde, subiéndoselos y acomodándose el asunto.

—¡No lo toques! —protestas afeitándose el cuello. Inglaterra entrecierra los ojos viendo que se afeita el cuello (como él lo hace, claro está).

—Como te afeites un centímetro arriba de lo adecuado... dame acá el rastrillo.

—¡Cállate! —se aparta.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—Embadúrnate la cara con esto —le tiende la brocha mientras acaba de afeitarse el cuello bajando la cuchilla.

Inglaterra se embadurna con absoluto cuidado, sin dejar un solo centímetro sin jabón. Francia se quita los restos de jabón de la cara, sin afeitarse el mentón y sonríe frente al espejo... no puede evitar guiñarse un ojo y luego sonrojarse hasta las orejas él solo. Carraspea intentando disimular, cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a Inglaterra. Lavando la cuchilla como si nada, claro.

Inglaterra mira todo el proceso de reojo, sonriendo y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no soltar la carcajada cuando se sonroja. Se separa del espejo y le mira venir a él con la cuchilla.

—Puedo afeitarme solo...

—Veámoslo —se la tiende.

Él levanta las cejas pensando que claro que puede afeitarse solo, si se afeita regularmente el cuello y a veces... pocas veces... la cara. Se acerca al espejo y empieza a rasurarse con SUMO cuidado sin dejar un solo pelito sin rasurar, tardándose el triple de lo que tardaría Inglaterra puesto que como no se rasura diario no tiene tantísima práctica. Piensa que es MUY extraño estarse viendo en el espejo con tanta suavidad, pero se roza las mejillas con suavidad y dulzura, tal y como lo haría si estuviera rasurando al inglés.

Francia le observa y no interviene, mientras se lava los dientes. Inglaterra termina de rasurarse pasándose una mano por la barbilla, sintiéndola extraña. Se gira a con el francés y sonríe.

—¿Qué tal?

—Servirá —valora con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo un poquitito.

Hace los ojos verdes en blanco sonriendo de lado, arrancándole el cepillo de dientes de las manos y metiéndoselo a la boca.

—¡Eso es una guarrada! —protesta escupiendo la pasta de dientes y bebiendo un poco de agua.

—¿Qué es lo que es una guarrada? ¿Que use mi propio cepillo de dientes? ¡Tú eres el guarro que ha ocupado el mío!

—El cepillo de dientes va con estos dientes —se señala después de escupir.

Hace los ojos verdes en blanco otra vez, porque en realidad sí tiene razón, pero es un poco absurdo.

—Ahora viene el peinado, _mon amour..._ esto va a tomar un poco de tiempo. ¿Quieres traer la silla que está en el cuarto?:

Hace los ojos azules en blanco, pero se va a por ella. Inglaterra se acerca de nuevo al espejo revisando que no tenga ni una barba mal rasurada y se pone de su propia loción _aftershave_ en las mejillas. Francia vuelve en calzoncillos y con la silla.

El inglés le sienta frente a él con la secadora en la mano y un poco de mousse. El francés cierra los ojos dispuesto a prácticamente quedarse dormido, igual que cuando le corta el pelo. Veinte largos minutos más tarde, Francia está mejor peinado de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, porque no es lo mismo peinarse a sí mismo que peinar a alguien más. Y Francia está semidormido... cuando tocan a la puerta del cuarto.

—Oh... ¿quién será?

El galo sacude la cabeza saliendo de su adormecimiento.

—Voy a ver...

Inglaterra sonríe al ver lo bien peinado que está.

—Si son _Espagne et_ _Prusse_ no sé qué vamos a inventar.

—Si son _Spain and Prussia_ , me los voy a llevar de aquí y tú te vas a largar a la embajada... Llamas a los niños desde ahí y nos vemos en la comida.

— _Nooon... non_ , vamos a ir todos juntos a todos lados, _mon amour._

—¿Y cómo vamos a explicar que estés aquí? —protesta vistiéndose.

—Yo estaré de pésimo humor diciendo que he venido por algo, te daré un par de golpes y como no voy a sonrojarme, te puedo asegurar que no creerán que es mentira. Tú actúa algo triste, como si te doliera lo que hago, ¿bien? —susurra incomodillo y vuelven a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

—¡Un momento! —grita Francia en francés saliendo del análisis mental sobre la tristeza que estaba haciendo—. ¡Vístete! —apremia a Inglaterra.

—Bien, bien... ahí voy. Ponte estos calcetines.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Vístete! Será muy raro si yo estoy por ahí en calzoncillos.

Va hasta su maleta y saca unos calcetines, se tarda un par de minutos combinándolos con el pantalón que traía puesto antes. Descuelga una camisa y se viste en unos minutos.

—¡Venga tío! ¡Que tanto te cuesta levantarte de la cama! —grita Prusia golpeando la puerta.

—Grita que te estás arreglando y que no sea impaciente.

—¡Me estoy arreglando! ¡No seas impaciente! —grita Francia.

—¡Puedes arreglarte sin que yo esté en el pasillo! —grita de nuevo.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	34. Chapter 34

Inglaterra termina de vestirse y mira a Francia. Frunce el ceño y abre la puerta. El francés rápidamente finge estar poniéndose los zapatos.

—Heeee... ¡Tú! —se queda callado de golpe al ver al inglés.

—Vas a llamar la atención de todo el pasillo como sigas gritando. Aquí la princesa —señala a Francia—. No puede vestirse más rápido.

Francia se levanta.

—Eso te pasa por venir para trabajar tan pronto, ya te he dicho que podías abrirle aunque no estuviera vestido —replica acercándose a ellos.

—¡Suficiente es con que yo vea tu cuerpo de asquerosa rana fea como para que además se lo muestres al mundo! Además, para que este... tipo esté fastidiando —se cruza de brazos tratando de no mirar a Prusia a los ojos, por si acaso.

— _Nein,_ si ya entiendo porque no me abrías —se ríe Prusia tratando de ser sutil, sonriéndole a Francia, quien levanta las cejas. Inglaterra hace los ojos en blanco.

—Envidia que tienes, _Rosbif_ —responde Francia mirando a Prusia no muy seguro.

—Bueno, pues si ya has acabado es otro rollo —sigue Prusia para Francia ignorando a Inglaterra—. Tío, llevo como dos horas para que _Spanien_ y _Römer_ se levanten y se duchen para que podamos irnos.

Francia levanta una ceja con cara de "no me extraña" y un momento después se acuerda, carraspeando, se ríe un poco.

—¿Vamos a irnos ya? —pregunta Inglaterra mirando a Prusia.

—Pues claro, aunque si llegamos tarde tendría su gracia —se ríe idiotamente y Francia se tensa—. Tío, recuérdame luego que te cuente lo que me ha dicho mi _bruder_ —le pide a Francia mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—LUEGO le cuentas, no ahora... —Inglaterra disimula una sonrisa—, por ahora vámonos. _Espaiiiin_ —alarga la palabra antes de cagarla—. ¿Ya está entonces?

El francés levanta las cejas con interés. ¿Será algún asunto de la comunidad europea de esos que a él no le cuentan nunca?

—Ah, _nein_ tío —Prusia se vuelve a Inglaterra—. Ya te he dicho que los he dejado en la ducha, venía a despertar al tercer mosquetero —le sonríe a Francia—. Pero como ya lo has hecho tú —le da un codazo y se ríe, Francia le mira incrédulo y carraspea fingiendo reírse de nuevo, fulminando a Inglaterra, que hace los ojos en blanco otra vez.

— _Prussia... yes, sure_ , lo he despertado yo al meterle una pluma en el culo a ver si así me firmaba los papeles que quería —responde tratando de ser lo más bestia y crispado que puede.

—Con trabajo, ya ves, _mon ami_ , que bonita forma de despertarme —protesta y se sonroja un poco—. Co-con la de formas con las que po-podría... —suelta con mucha dificultad intentando hacer un comentario de doble sentido.

— _Shut up, wanker_ —Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo por intentar sonrojarse... sin que realmente pueda pensar en nada avergonzante ni mucho menos, así que fallando miserablemente.

Prusia frunce el ceño notando algo raro... Sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que es. Inglaterra nota que lo nota, tensándose.

—¿Vamos a irnos o no?

—Joder, tío, ya cálmate —protesta Prusia y Francia se muerde el labio aguantándose para no contestarle mal a Prusia.

— _Oui_ —accede simplemente tomando la llave.

—¡Estoy calmado! —sale del cuarto.

—Quizás deberíamos ir nosotros y _Spai... Espagne_ ya vendra —propone Francia tenso porque no quiere verle aun.

—Bien, eso suena razonable —asiente Inglaterra que no quiere que le vea tampoco. Prusia levanta las cejas mirando a Francia incrédulo.

—¡Pero tío!

—Ah... Ehm... Era... ¿Broma? —pregunta éste nada seguro sin saber si se ha pasado. Prusia se ríe.

—Nah, que se joda, ¡se hubiera despertado antes! Vamos por _Ungarn_ —responde. Inglaterra respira mirando a Francia y cerrándole un ojo cuando Prusia no les ve.

— ¿Dónde está _Hon... Hungary?_

— Pues en el cuarto la he dejado yo, no sé si habrá bajado a desayunar.

— Y como la has dej... —empieza Inglaterra y luego se calla al notar que no debe decirlo. Carraspea guardándose las manos en los bolsillos como lo haría Francia.

Francia les sigue en silencio como hace Inglaterra siempre que está con ellos. Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo y hace un gesto para que hable.

—Ehm... —mira a Inglaterra de reojo sin saber que decir—. Y como... ¿Cómo te va la vida, _mon ami_? —pregunta a Prusia, tenso.

Inglaterra tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír, pensando que ayer en la noche cenaron todos juntos y que sabe perfectamente bien cómo le va la vida.

—¿Cómo me va a ir? ¡Hablas como si hiciera tiempo que no nos vemos! —comenta—. ¡Ya te conté ayer!

—Por supuesto, lo que quiere deben ser detalles de... —intenta sonrojarse sin éxito—, el sexo de anoche.

—Ah... _Oui,_ claro —contesta Francia a Prusia y abre los ojos con ese comentario, sonrojándose un poco.

—Ah! —Prusia se ríe como idiota.

—Wanker —"protesta" Inglaterra realmente nada convencido mirando a Prusia y esperando los detalles, supongo.

—Nah, ahora no —responde Prusia mirando a Francia, sonrojadito. Llegando al cuarto. Inglaterra sonríe un poco mirando al suelo.

Prusia recoge a Hungría y le avisa de que se van a ir ya a comer, así que los cuatro van a por un taxi con Inglaterra y Francia inusualmente callados, mientras Prusia les cuenta como ha logrado despertar a Romano y el susto que se ha llevado cuando les ha lanzado agua. Hasta que llegan por fin al lugar... Hay algunas personas ya por ahí, Italia y Alemania, que no podían llegar tarde, Austria y Suiza, que tampoco... Francia, al bajar del coche y notar que los niños aún no han llegado, se siente en la obligación autoimpuesta de actuar como co-anfitrión mientras se reprime las ganas de llamar y meterle una bronca a los dos americanos.

Inglaterra se baja del coche con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, como suele ponerse Francia cuando está un poco en plan "no sé qué hacer", mientras busca a Canadá con la mirada, que es otro que le genera angustia y también a América... que es EL que le genera angustia por sobre todas las cosas.

Francia decide acercarse a saludar a Suiza sin pensar EN ABSOLUTO. Se le acerca con la mano tendida y con una sonrisa amable como siempre.

— _Sw... Suisse!_

Suiza le mira con cara de desagrado. Francia levanta las cejas con esa mirada y se da cuenta de que le está tendiendo la mano, pensando que ese es el problema, la baja mientras se plantea como saluda Francia... Y piensa en los dos besos. Traga saliva.

Suiza sigue mirándole como si tuviera dos cabezas, esperando evidentemente los dos besos y sonrojándose un poco. Y al notar que se sonroja, Francia se sonroja también... Como acto reflejo, sin entender.

— _Wh... Quoi?_ ¿Qué pasa? —vacila.

Y Suiza levanta las cejas al ver ese fenómeno extraño de la naturaleza que es Francia sonrojado, mirando a su alrededor a ver si hay alguien más que esté viendo lo mismo que él (Austria está saludando a Hungría y riñendo a Prusia por cualquier cosa), tragando saliva.

—PA... ¿Pasa? No... No pasa nada —más sonrojado aun, mirando a Francia a la cara con curiosidad.

El galo traga saliva y se acerca a él torpemente, poniendo la mejilla para que la junte con la suya y dar los dos besos sin pensar que Francia debe DAR beso al hacer eso.

Suiza se queda petrificado con la torpeza frunciendo el ceño, haciéndose un poco más hacia Francia y luego un bastante más hacia atrás, esperando. Así que Francia a medio camino decide que sí tiene que besarle, girando de nuevo la cara y como supongo Suiza la ha girado un poco se encuentra con sus labios. Porque este Francia siempre tiene mala suerte y le pasan este tipo de cosas, se separa corriendo súper sonrojado mientras Austria siente una perturbación en el universo.

Y Suiza se queda PE TRI FI CA DO (porque antes estaba petrificado, meh) mirando a Francia con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que ha pasado.

— _Pa... Pardon... Pardon_ —vacila Francia con las manos sobre los labios.

—Pero... pero qué coño... _verdammt... quoi_ es... —le riñe "en silencio" echando vapor de agua por las orejas, sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, sonrojado hasta el tuétano.

—I _'m so sorry... I mean_ —aprieta los ojos—. _Pardon..._ _Pardon._

—¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer? —sigue histérico con las orejas rojas dando un par de pasos atrás—. La próxima vez te juro que... te juro que voy a matarte —le señala con un dedo, amenazándole.

Y por el griterío Austria y Prusia se acercan a defender cada uno al pertinente. E Inglaterra se acerca a ver qué coño hizo Francia ahora.

— _Autriche, je... Je suis desolé, pardon_ —sigue disculpándose Francia al verles llegar.

Austria y Prusia ponen las cejas en el cielo.

— _TAIS TOI!_ —grita Suiza histérico mirando a Austria de reojo. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos. Francia decide hacerlo bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Austria a Suiza.

—¿Estás bien, tío? —pregunta Prusia llevándose a Francia de allí.

— _Non... je... je..._ —balbucea Suiza rojo como semáforo y baja el tono de voz—. _France_ me ha dado un beso.

— _Was?_ —pregunta Austria sin poder entender como a Francia se le ha ocurrido.

Inglaterra les escucha y abre los ojos como platos mirando a Francia de reojo y acercándoseles.

—Eh... debe, debe ser un malentendido —carraspea sin mirar a Austria a los ojos porque le parece que él también puede ser que les distinga.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Prusia agobiado a Francia. Éste hace un gesto en plan "déjame en paz", muy avergonzado aun.

—Me estaba saludando y... y yo... y me ha, sólo me ha rozado los labios —Suiza mira al suelo. Austria mira a Inglaterra y luego se vuelve a Suiza

—Es un pervertido —sentencia poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del suizo..

Hungría se acerca a Francia y a Prusia, puesto que se ha quedado hablando con el aire cuando Austria se ha ido a rescatar a Suiza en su blanco corcel.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta les pregunta. Francia se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso y busca la mirada de Inglaterra a modo de disculpas.

—No lo sé —le responde el albino que no ha oído lo que ha dicho Suiza.

— _Ou... yes_ , es un pervertido —asiente Inglaterra sin ninguna gana mirando a Austria y a Suiza—. Aunque quizás sólo quería saludarte y ser amable contigo —ofrece.

Suiza aprieta los ojos, tenso y sonrojado. Austria se vuelve a Inglaterra y se acuerda de algo.

—¡Voy a matarle la próxima vez que se me acerque! —masculla Suiza entre dientes—, es un imbécil, y un cabrón pervertido que cree que puede ir por el mundo obligando a la gente a que... —sigue unos segundos más con su bla, bla, bla.

El austriaco le masajea un poco el hombro intentando calmarle mientras piensa, mirando a Alemania. Inglaterra bufa un poco, pensando en que quizás esta fuera una buena ocasión para hacer que la gente pensara algo un poco mejor de él, aunque no sabe cómo.

— _England,_ tengo que hablar contigo un momento... —pide Austria y luego se vuelve a Suiza—. Estás bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro que estoy bien —frunce el ceño porque está sonrojado aun, pero en realidad se ha tranquilizado con el masaje. Inglaterra se tensa.

—Ehh... _sure, sure_ —asiente con la cabeza.

Alemania rápidamente siente la mirada de Austria en el cuello y le mira. Él le hace un gesto a para que se acerque y otro a Inglaterra para que se separen del grupo, Francia les mira frunciendo el ceño.

Inglaterra mira a Francia de reojo, más tenso aún, presintiendo por donde puede ir la cosa. Cierra los ojos un instante y suspira. Austria espera a que Alemania e Inglaterra se acerquen.

El alemán se acerca a ellos saludando al inglés de mano. Este asiente y se le acerca para besarle como siempre, deteniendo su impulso y limpiándole una pelusilla del hombro para encubrir el por qué se ha acercado, diciéndole que le ha quitado una arañita.

El alemán le mira con el ceño fruncido sintiendo que quizás pasa algo raro pero sin poder determinar qué. Traga saliva y mira a Austria.

— _England..._ tenemos un tema delicado que hablar contigo —empieza con su cara de palo como siempre, mirándole a los ojos.

— _England,_ hay un asunto muy importante que resolver, que implica la seguridad de todos y que nos preocupa —empieza Austria—. Sinceramente, no nos importa que planeas hacer con tu vida ni como quieras resolverlo, pero tienes que resolverlo tú antes de que se resuelva solo.

El inglés suspira, mirándole a uno y luego al otro

—Hablas de _France,_ asumo —responde con seriedad de la manera más tranquila que puede.

—De _Frankreich_ y de _Amerika_ —responde sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No estoy seguro de que _America_ esté incluido en esto como tú crees, pero _yes_ , sé de qué hablas.

Austria levanta una ceja, pendiente de que le explique qué significa eso.

—Entiendo. Yo también estoy preocupado... Quisiera saber qué han visto u oído.

— _England,_ hay pruebas fehacientes de que estás haciendo cosas con _Frankreich_ que harían enojar a _Amerika_ lo suficiente como para bombardearnos a todos.

Inglaterra se pasa una mano por el pelo mirando al suelo. Suspira de nuevo. Austria entrecierra los ojos. Alemania carraspea.

—Tengo un problema con _France_ —admite y ruega a algún dios que le quiera oír que le permita sonrojarse aunque sea un poco para hacer convincente la escena.

Austria baja la cara mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Como tú sabes perfectamente, no es tan fácil quitárselo de encima, ni por las buenas ni por las malas, en especial cuando... —carraspea tratando de parecer muy, pero muy incómodo—, no tengo nada con _France_. ¿Qué pruebas tienes _Austria_?

—Ni planeo presentarte pruebas ni planeo esperar explicaciones, tú sabes la verdad y yo también, no vamos a hacer esto más incómodo para ninguno de los dos, sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer para mantener la paz, _England,_ o tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

Alemania se sonroja un poco sin saber por qué. Inglaterra toma aire nuevamente, acercándose un poquito a Austria.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada _Austria_ —susurra en un bajo tono y gira la cabeza para mirar a América—. Yo estoy preocupado también, pero tú más que nadie debes saber que no es tan fácil deshacerse de _France_ , lo has visto hace un minuto con _Switzerland._

—Quizás podamos ayudarte, _Frankreich_ pasa en casa bastante tiempo con _Preussen_ y todo eso— ofrece amablemente—. Si tienes cualquier idea, puedes contar con nuestra cooperación.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas sorprendido de la amabilidad, con ganas de ahorcarle ahí mismo por estar hablando de manera tan absurdamente frívola de algo que tiene ocupado su corazón por completo. Austria mira a Alemania de reojo por un poco de confirmación.

—He manejado a _France_ por centurias y he aprendido a sobrevivir a él por años. No puedo tan fácilmente hoy por hoy atacarle, como tengo plenas ganas de hacer en este momento —cierra los puños y mira a Francia de reojo.

—Evidentemente no estamos hablando de una guerra abierta, _England_ —levanta las cejas Austria.

—¿Crees que no tengo intenciones de una guerra abierta?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Es que acaso pretendes explicarle a todo el mundo por qué estas declarando una guerra?

—¿Tú crees que yo necesito un motivo para declararle a _France_ la guerra? —toma aire—. Austria, dame unos segundos para comprender.

Justo entonces se oye un grito de Francia. Pero un grito, GRITO. Un grito de " _QUOI?_ " Inglaterra se gira con Austria

—Dame un minuto...

Austria levanta las cejas y mira a Francia hablando con Prusia y luego a Inglaterra.

—Piénsalo, _England_ —pide antes de que se vaya.

El inglés se frena y vacila, volviendo a mirar a Austria.

—¿Pero qué te crees que estás diciendo? —protesta Francia.

—Pues... ya lo sabes tío, no tengo mucha idea de cómo vaya a ir esto... —vacila Prusia nervioso.

—¡No va a ir de ninguna manera! ¡No sé de donde sacas todas esas tonterías! —sigue gritando.

—Tengo que irme... —se acerca a los gritos de Francia—. _What... what's going on?_

—Pero tío, si tú ya... —Prusia se calla al oír a Inglaterra acercarse mientras Francia sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Más vale que retires toda esa sarta de mentiras! —grita Francia sin hacerle caso a Inglaterra.

— _France?_ —pregunta agobiado de nuevo, tomando a Francia del brazo. Éste hace un gesto para que le suelte.

— _Was?_ ¿Que lo retire? _Frankreich..._ —vacila Prusia.

—¡No me vengáis con _France_! —grita Francia histérico.

Inglaterra se pone frente al campo de visión de Francia, entre él y Prusia. Francia se ve a sí mismo y parpadea descolocado un instante.

Inglaterra le toma del cuello de la chaqueta que trae puesta y empieza a arrastrarle lejos de Prusia que les mira parpadeando sin entender un pimiento y se vuelve a Hungría, acercándose a ellos... mirando el teléfono a ver a que reverenda hora planea llegar España para que le explique lo que le pasa a Francia.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, _FRANCE?_ —pregunta bastante histérico, sin dejar de arrastrarle lejos.

—¡ _Prusse_ está diciéndote mentiras! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa?! —protesta.

— _Angleterre... s'il vous plait,_ cálmate —le susurra sentándolo en una silla y sentándosele al lado—. Mírame. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho _Prussia_?

—¡Un montón de estupideces, _France_! —sigue protestando histérico—. Dice que _America_ estuvo ayer en una cita con _Russia._

—Cálmate por piedad, si no quieres que esto se haga una complicación aún mayor —insiste tensándose con el asunto de Rusia.

—Dice que _Russia_ se lo dijo a _Germany,_ que _America_ está planeando algo con él, que algo pasó en _Berlin..._ dice que _Russia_ estaba muy contento y algo de una violación, _What the hell?!_

Inglaterra tiene un escalofrío.

— _Angleterre..._ —le mira a los ojos directamente y traga saliva—, cálmate.

—¿Qué clase de bromas tenéis, _France_? —pregunta señalando a Prusia a lo lejos.

—¿Puedes calmarte, por favor? No sé qué haya hecho _Amerique_ ayer en la noche, pero sí sé lo que has hecho tú hace unas horas conmigo, dale un poco de libertad al chico antes de ponerte histérico.

— _What?_ —se echa para atrás al oír eso.

— _Cher,_ por favor, respira y mírame a los ojos.

Se agarra de la mesa mirándole fijamente.

— _Je t'aime_ —susurra humedeciéndose los labios—, pase lo que pase.

Francia se sonroja de golpe sin esperarse eso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que lo hago y no quiero que lo olvides, aun cuando estés muy enfadado con _Prussia_ por decir cosas...

—Pero ¿por qué se inventa esas cosas? ¿Es que no podéis hablar como la gente normal, de futbol o cosas así? —protesta pasándose una mano por el pelo un poco más tranquilo, sorprendentemente. Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—He estado pensando en algo serio.

Francia le mira fijamente.

—¿En qué?

—Vas a decir que no, pero no puedo evitar querer pensarlo, ¿bien?

Inclina un poco la cabeza mirándole con curiosidad.

—Quiero tener una relación seria contigo.

Francia parpadea y vuelve a parpadear... y vuelve a parpadear.

—Lo sé... lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo quitarme eso de la cabeza. Quiero tener una relación seria— sigue mirándole.

El galo sigue en shock, sin saber que decir... porque además es como raro verse a sí mismo decirse eso.

— _Are you... kidding me?_

—No —responde rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

— _I..._ —vacila sin saber absolutamente qué decir.

—Sólo piénsalo, ¿vale? Ya sé que está el _garcón,_ el mundo entero y toda mi reputación... aun así, es lo que quiero —sonríe un poco.

Francia traga saliva con dificultades sin dejar de mirarle.

—Puedes decir que no igual... de hecho supongo que lo vas a decir, sólo pensé que era importante que lo supieras — (y lo siento mucho, Francia, pero alguien va a interrumpiros).

Francia baja la vista justo cuando España le da una palmadita en la espalda.

—Hey!

A lo que Francia tiene un infarto.

—¿A que vienen esas caras? ¿Quién se ha muerto? —pregunta muy feliz.

—Joder contigo, siempre tienes que llegar en el peor momento —protesta Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos.

— _E... Espagne_ —reacciona Francia sonrojándose ahora como no se ha sonrojado en la vida, por haberle interrumpido mientras estaba pensando en lo que estaba pensando.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, inglesito —se ríe y se vuelve a Francia—. Me ha dicho _Prusia_ que me habéis dejado a la estacada expresamente, ¡que cabrones, tíos! —se ríe y le abraza.

Inglaterra le mira. Francia tiene el evidente impulso de tensarse como un palo y España hace un gesto de extrañeza, abrazándole más fuerte.

— _Bloody wankers_ —hace un gesto a Francia a espaldas de España para que le abrace.

El francés vacila un poco y le abraza de manera un poco tensa, España acaba por soltarle mirándole.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

— _Spain_ , creo que _Roman_ ha gritado tu nombre.

—¿En serio? —sonríe de oreja a oreja y se levanta corriendo—. Luego hablamooooos —se despide con la mano tan feliz.

Inglaterra le cierra un ojo a Francia, sonriendo. Y Francia le mira, agobiadísimo.

—Creo que... creo que necesito un rato... —pide poniéndose de pie con las rodillas como un flan y vuelve a sentarse de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —se levanta y le aprieta el hombro.

Francia se masajea las sienes, agobiado, apoyándose sobre la mesa y Canadá se acerca a Inglaterra.

— _Hello_ —saluda en un susurro, un poco entre preocupado y nervioso.

— _All..._ —abre los ojos como platos y le mira nervioso—. _Hello._

— _Are you OK?_ —pregunta.

— _No... Where is your brother?_

—Ah... está... ha dicho que iba a dar las últimas instrucciones —señala hacia la cocina. Inglaterra suspira.

—¿Cómo está?

—Nervioso por la forma en que te has ido esta mañana, _What happened_?

—Me hablaron de la embajada con muchísima urgencia.

—Saliste por una ventana y vino un equipo de _SWAT..._ ni te imaginas la que se ha montado...

—No me extraña —ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo está de lo otro? —pregunta olvidando quien es.

—¿Lo otro? —pregunta sin saber de qué habla.

—Lo de... —le mira a los ojos. Canadá le mira también—. Hablo de lo de... —empieza en francés, y luego aprieta los ojos y niega con la cabeza—. _Bloody hell..._ ve a buscar a _America_ y tráelo aquí.

—Ah... Ah! _Yes!_ —se sobresalta un poco y se va a buscarle.

Inglaterra se hunde las manos en el pelo corto y mira a Francia... pensando en que quizás hizo una locura al pedírselo, pero está el asunto de América y Rusia, y que él no puede dejar de pensar en él ni tener sexo con nadie más ni... nada.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Austria, que sabía todo y que iba a inmiscuirse tarde o temprano, y Prusia... y España, y todo era un lío de cojones que...

Francia está rodeado por España y Prusia, escuchándoles sin intervenir ni poder creerles.

— _HELLOOOO!_ —América sale de repente por la puerta de la cocina con su sonrisa de siempre.

Inglaterra pega un salto como de tres metros, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Francia inmediatamente.

Francia, que está sumido en sus pensamientos súper taciturno mientras trata de seguir la conversación de España y Prusia sobre la supuesta cita de Rusia y América, no puede evitar sonreír un poco mirando al americano al oírle.

— _Welcome to Ameeerica! Please, take your sits and enjoy the food_ —sonríe encantadoramente como de anuncio de pasta de dientes—. El show empezará en cuanto acabe la comida.

Alguien aplaude, seguramente Italia... El resto se le une y América se ríe y se acerca a Inglaterra corriendo. Mientras Rusia, por cierto, se acerca a Francia para decirle que luego quiere hablar con él, _pozhaliusta..._ A lo que España y Prusia, que estaban a punto de preguntarle sobre que amaneciera con Inglaterra en el cuarto, aumentan las especulaciones... España echa miraditas a Francia sin entender que le pasa, achacándolo a que están en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra no le hace caso, pero... Esta mañana estaba en su cuarto.

No se le ve, pero Canadá ha seguido a su hermano hasta donde esta Inglaterra, muy discretamente.

Y el inglés se jala de los pelos al ver a Francia con Rusia, y a España mirando a Francia, y cree que el mundo entero se les va a caer encima, decidiendo que van a salir de ahí lo antes posible.

— _What the heck happened?_ —pregunta América llegando junto a él y mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Canadá mira a su hermano de reojo pensando en lo que han hablado de que hoy no iban a enojarse con Inglaterra por el asunto de luego, un poco de cuartelillo.

— _I'm sorry, America..._ tuve que ir a la embajada —susurra Inglaterra mirando a Francia de reojo, pensando que va a tensarse igual —, no quise molestar a tu robot.

Y el americano empieza a reírse sin que venga a cuento, abrazándole de los hombros.

— HAHAHAHA! Te lo creiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeee, te lo creíiiiiiiiiisteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee —codea a su hermano con el otro brazo. Canadá se ríe también.

Inglaterra flipa sin entender un pimiento, intentando reír un poco... y saliéndole falsamente. Francia les observa entre mirando a España y siguiendo medio taciturno, sin saber si acercarse o no. Porque sinceramente ahora mismo a Francia le da igual prácticamente TODO.

— Y... ¿Qué va a haber de comer? —pregunta intentando cambiar el tema a uno más normal.

— Ohhh Hay un montón de cosas _awesome!_ Cosas que te van a gustar —América se siente culpable —, va a haber muchísimas cosas inglesas... mandé a hacer pastel de riñones y cosas con esa cosa asquerosa que tú comes, y _treacle tart, sandwiches_ de pepino, y todas esas cosas que a ti te encantan.

El inglés levanta las cejas hasta el techo y no puede evitar hacer cara de asco.

— _En... English food?_ —pregunta inseguro mirando a Canadá sin podérsela creer. Éste asiente con la cabeza y sonríe un poco forzadamente.

— ¿Quien en esta tierra hace _English fo..._? —se detiene a sí mismo —, es decir... ehh... _Good, good! I'm impressed._ — (Y Aceite quiere ver a Inglaterra comiendo en el cuerpo/ con la lengua de Francia a ver si de verdad soporta su comida)

Finalmente el galo se pasa una mano por el pelo mientras empieza a chasquear los dedos de una forma muy concreta que dice _"Highway to hell"_. Le pasa una mano por el pelo a España despeinándole un poco y sonriéndole y luego le guiña un ojo a Prusia acercándose a donde están Inglaterra y los niños. (y… Ohh... señoras y señores, Inglaterra acaba de pasarse al modo punk).

América le sonríe y le pica el ombligo al inglés.

— JAJA! ¡SABÍA QUE TE GUSTARÍA!

— _Bonjour, chers_ —les sonríe Francia con los ojos entrecerrados apoyándose sobre el hombro de Canadá— ¿Cómo estáis?

América sonríe mirando a Francia.

— _Ohh! France, hello!_ —se le acerca un poco para que le de sus besos, más por la costumbre que porque le gusten.

Canadá sonríe a Francia y cuando América se le acerca está muy tentado a hacerle lo mismo que a Suiza, pero se contiene. Así que son dos besos para América y uno para Canadá, porque está en trance "me importa una mierda el mundo, yo quiero ser un flan".

— _How are ya?_ —le pregunta América sonriendo.

— ¿Tú cómo me ves? Di una sola palabra fea y te acuerdas, _garçon_ —responde medio en broma, aunque creo que tiene ganas de bronca. América se ríe.

— Bien, no he dicho que estés mal... siempre te ves bien —responde no con mucha seriedad, dándole un poco el avión y recordando que la última vez que hablaron las cosas fueron extrañas... se pone un poco nervioso —, te tengo una mala noticia.

El galo levanta las cejas en una muy evidente postura de "¿otra?". América levanta las cejas mirando al resto de la concurrencia. Inglaterra está mirando a Francia con cara de bobo.

— Hay pura comida inglesa para comer —sonríe un poquito esperando el regaño. El galo se queda en silencio un instante.

— _Magnifique_ —responde inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo un poco desinteresado. Canadá levanta las cejas mirándole.

— _Oh! Awesome..._ —América mira a Francia y luego a Inglaterra, sonriendo. El inglés mira a Francia.

— _MAñiñi..._ —le "imita" —, ¿ahora te gusta mi comida? Te juro que voy a grabarte diciendo eso.

— Igualmente no tengo apetito, mejor que se desperdicie mierda que no comida de verdad —responde al tiempo que Inglaterra, sin hacerle ni caso. Él frunce el ceño.

— Mi comida no es mierda.

— Es cierto, algunos insectos si se alimentan de mierda, tu comida directamente es anti-materia— le mira.

— Oh... temo que esta vez vas a ganarme, _France,_ eres demasiado listo para mí —replica.

Canadá mira a América pensando que ya están con las peleas de nuevo, no debe haberle pasado nada a Inglaterra. El estadunidense sonríe aliviado también al ver que pelean, dándole un codazo a su hermano.

— Sólo verbalmente, _mon amour, merci_ por retirarte antes de hacerme morder el polvo a base de golpes —replica.

— Al parecer es lo único que se hacer bien.

—Sinceramente... Me importas una mierda —sonríe ampliamente, se da un beso en los dedos y con ellos mismos toca los labios del inglés antes de irse de nuevo a la mesa.

E Inglaterra levanta las cejas y sonríe bobamente de lado sin poder evitarlo, descolocado. Se disculpa con los dos niños y se va tras él. (A Francia le gusta mucho, MUCHO, Inglaterra en plan Punk, mira como se lo lleva como imán).

— Uff! ¿Has visto eso? —América le sonríe a Canadá — ¡Parece estar bien!

— Menos mal... ¿Ves? Ya te dije que lo de la embajada tenía que ser cierto, sino no habría dicho de venir a comer.

— Por un momento pensé que... _Ya know_ , se había enterado o algo…

— _Yes, yes..._ Habría sido un desastre... —asegura apretando los ojos—. Pero es lo que dijiste, no hay forma en que lo hiciera.

— Eso supongo... ¿Has visto al _fucking commie_? Ha llegado ya.

— _Yes,_ estaba antes ahí con _Germany_ —asiente.

— Estoy nervioso —le admite como cosa rara a su hermano.

— Todo irá bien —le sonríe dando ánimos. Aunque en el fondo no está seguro en absoluto.

— _Of course, I'm awesome_ —sonríe tranquilizándose.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunta señalando a la mesa.

— _Lets go_ —sonríe yendo hacia allá, Canadá le sigue.

Inglaterra se sienta junto a Francia.

— ¿Que comió usted, _Mr. France_?

Él le mira de reojo un ínstate y luego se vuelve al frente.

— ¿Ahora me ignoras? — sonríe bobamente

— Suenas como si antes no lo hiciera —replica poniéndose bien la servilleta.

— Claro que nunca lo has hecho —le pone una mano en la pierna por debajo del mantel. Francia toma el cuchillo y se lo clava un poco sobre la palma.

— Yo tendré una nueva cicatriz, pero se me va a ir la mano. ¿Eso sería una pérdida o un alivio?

— Se... ¿Te va a ir la mano? — levanta las cejas pensando en algo en concreto.

—Oh, ¿se te ha olvidado la anatomía básica? — responde con sarcasmo.

— No te atreverías.

— Yo iría al hospital hoy, y mañana ya estaría bien, tú serias el que se pasaría tres semanas de castidad.

— No me quedaría más que aprovechar mi última noche antes de mis tres semanas— mira a América de reojo y sonríe malignamente.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agrader a Holly su beteo y edición!_


	35. Chapter 35

América tiembla las piernas sentado entre Inglaterra y Canadá, mirando a Rusia por vez cien de reojo.

Rusia está comiendo tranquilamente junto a Alemania y Japón, notando la mirada del americano de tanto en tanto y mirándole cada vez que lo hace, para ver que quiere. El chico pasa toda la comida echando miraditas a Rusia y a Inglaterra, no come casi nada de postre y parece extraordinariamente aliviado cuando se levanta y les invita a pasar a la parte trasera del jardín a ver el espectáculo.

Todos se levantan siguiéndole, hablando animadamente. Observa a Rusia, que no se le vaya a escapar y cuando le ve sentado al fondo, suspira mirando a Canadá y asintiendo con la cabeza como han quedado para hacerle notar que pronto va a irse.

Canadá suspira mirándole aun preocupado y trata de sonreírle deseándole la mejor de las suertes. América cierra los ojos con seriedad al frente de todos, susurrándose a sí mismo "ereselheroe" como lo hace habitualmente antes de un ataque serio en una guerra. Unos segundos más tarde abre los ojos y sonríe. Todos le miran con curiosidad.

—Los he traído aquí, para mostrarles mi última genialidad... Pongan atención, _fellow friends_ , puesto que al final de este acto encontraran el mayor acto de magia que jamás haya visto la humanidad.

Francia no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe un poco, interesado. Mientras el niño explica haciendo muchos aspavientos y movimientos de superhéroe. Inglaterra empieza a aplaudir el primero seguido por los demás.

El americano sale del pequeño escenario con el ceño algo fruncido y tenso. Le da la vuelta a todo el jardín por fuera para que nadie le vea posicionarse exactamente en la parte delantera del jardín al lado opuesto del escenario (frente a él), detrás de las sillas y la carpa donde comieron.

Todos hacen "oooh! Y aaaah!" viendo el escenario. América suspira y echa a andar el plan accionando un pequeño ventilador previamente posicionado sobre una de las sillas, girándolo un poco para que apunte hacia Rusia. Saca su navaja suiza haciéndose un pequeño corte en el pulgar y colocando el dedo frente al ventilador esperando que Rusia reaccione.

Y Rusia tarda lo que se tarda en decir "ya" en poner la mirada perdida, abriendo la nariz y girándose hacia el lugar exacto. Como un maldito tiburón, sólo que sin él "como".

América le mira intensamente y se mete a la casa. Y ahí va Rusia con su grifo agarrado fuertemente.

La estela de aroma cruza la cocina y el pasillo. Al fondo de este hay una mano marcada en sangre en la pared. Rusia la sigue y sonríe amenazadoramente al ver la marca.

Un instante más tarde suena un sonido sordo semejante al disparo de un arma pero más suave, al tiempo que explotan fuegos artificiales en el escenario y un dardo con tranquilizante se clava en el cuello del ruso.

El soviético se queda paralizado un instante y gracias a sus increíblemente finos sentidos y reflejos, puede localizar al tirador con la mirada antes de que se le doblen las rodillas y caiga como un saco contra el suelo.

Y América le mira con los ojos muy, muy, abiertos y mirada asesina, cerrando los puños. Respira con dificultad sintiendo el corazón desbocado y pasa un minuto completo antes de que otro sonido en el escenario le recuerde que tiene un plan que seguir. La voz de su hermano le resuena en la cabeza... matarle no es una buena idea.

Le quita la bufanda del cuello y limpia con ella la sangre de la pared y su dedo. Y toma a Rusia de debajo de los brazos, intentando cargarlo.

Rusia se sorprende al notar que ha dejado de tener el control de su cuerpo y siente un poco de miedo cuando ve a América levantándole del suelo, mezclado con curiosidad, bastante más curiosidad que miedo por ahora.

Y no es hasta el tercer intento que América logra levantarle del suelo y echárselo al hombro, caminando con dificultades con él a cuestas hasta el garage de la casa. Abre la cajuela de la camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados que ha rentado especialmente para esto y le echa adentro, acercándosele a la cara y mirándole a los ojos.

Rusia evidentemente le mira de vuelta. Por algún motivo, le gusta la camioneta porque le recuerda a la suya. Cada vez tiene menos miedo y más curiosidad, porque esto le recuerda a lo que hace él tantas veces y es terreno conocido, aunque esta vez está en el otro lado... Eso le intriga (perdonad al psicópata).

— _I always win, fucking commie... ALWAYS_ —le escupe en la cara y Rusia no puede reaccionar, por supuesto. Sumado al escupitajo le da un puñetazo en la cara y cierra la cajuela.

Y a Rusia no le duele, porque esta anestesiado... Y eso le molesta un poco, porque sabe de lo placentero del dolor, pero le da una idea para que la gente no le grite tanto y quizás no se mueran. (Bueno, al menos morirán sin dolor... o algo así).

América se va a la guantera y saca de ahí una tela adhesiva gris y un pañuelo. Vuelve a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y le amarra el pañuelo a la boca, y las manos y las piernas con la tela adhesiva. El ruso lo mira todo intentando no perderse detalle.

—¿Tienes miedo, fucking commie? ¿Eh? —le mira a los ojos al terminar de atarle los pies.

Y no contesta, porque no puede, claro, pero piensa en si habría algún motivo para tenerlo y por qué le pregunta eso.

—Puedo matarte, ¿sabes? Aunque mi _brother_ dice que no lo haga... ¿Pero quién va a notarlo? Tu _fucking_ país comunista no le interesa a nadie.

Sigue mirándole sin decir nada, pensando que lo está haciendo mal, él siempre les explicaba a la gente lo que les iba a hacer para calmarles, si se ponían más nerviosos era más complicado... Aunque normalmente se ponían más nerviosos después de que les explicara sin que pudiera entender por qué.

América termina por pensar que es un poco aburrido amenazarle sin que pueda contestarle , así que se quita la chaqueta, se venda el dedo con otro pañuelo y con una última mirada cierra la cajuela girando se hacia la casa, cerrando la cajuela con seguro antes de echar a correr adentro.

Rusia se desanima un poco porque se haya ido, pensando que quizás ha ido a buscar algo, se entretiene pensado que podrá ser.

El estadunidense vuelve al jardín todo sudado, pareciendo que acaba de correr un maratón y se sienta en su lugar entre Canadá e Inglaterra (quiero aclarar que esto no estaba en el plan).

Rusia piensa en que tiene que decirle a Alemania que él tenía razón y que América definitivamente quería repetir... Y además... ¿Qué había pasado con su grifo? Canadá levanta las cejas al ver a América.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Él le ignora girándose a Inglaterra, que pega un salto porque no se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto. Francia les mira de reojo.

—Ehh... _Ameggica..._ —susurra tensándose y hablando muy mal el inglés.

—Tengo que irme —susurra el americano de regreso, con solemnidad—, hubo una cosa urgente y tengo que irme... _ok?_ No te vayas del país antes de que regrese.

Francia levanta las cejas.

—¿Va todo bien? —no puede evitar intervenir.

Inglaterra le estudia de pies a cabeza frunciendo el ceño, notando que la mano de América tiembla en su pierna, y tiene una nota de ansiedad y angustia que no ha podido cubrir con su sonrisa. Se gira a Francia al oírse a sí mismo, extrañado.

— _Yes... Yes_ —se limpia el sudor que le gotea en la cara.

A Francia, que no ha dejado de pensar todo el tiempo en lo de la relación seria y lo de Rusia, se le ocurre algo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —le pide a América, que se tensa mirándole como si tuviera tres ojos, porque eso no estaba en su plan mental.

Inglaterra se tensa. Francia se levanta y hace un gesto a América. Él se gira a Inglaterra mirándolo a los ojos.

—Voy a arreglarlo todo, _ok..._ _Love ya_ —se acerca y le besa en los labios con firmeza.

Francia se queda paralizado, clavado como una estaca al verlo. E Inglaterra no le besa prácticamente de regreso, horrorizado sin poder hacer nada. Lo separa y le mira a los ojos.

—Cuídate, _América_.

El galo le espera obnubilado con este giro de los acontecimientos, aumentando el colapso. América va hasta donde esta, incomodo mientras Inglaterra los mira de reojo nervioso.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta Francia en el tono más dulce que puede—. Sé que no va bien, deja que te ayude.

El niño le mira en pánico.

— _What the...?_ ¿ _Canadá_ te dijo?

— _Oui_ —responde mintiendo, por supuesto—. Ese no es el punto.

El estadunidense le mira con cara de circunstancias, odiando a su hermano por un momento.

—Sé que _Angleterre_ no puede ayudarte y estoy seguro de que _Canada_ lo hace lo mejor que puede, pero deja que yo te ayude, _si'l vous plait._

—No hay nada que hacer. Yo voy a arreglarlo. No te metas en esto, ni hables de ello con él. Yo puedo arreglarlo solo —increíblemente tenso y nervioso.

— _Non, non,_ sólo dime que va mal, quizás pueda darte algún consejo.

—Es que no va nada mal, _France_. Ya lo tengo en la camioneta, ya voy a arreglarlo —enfadándose.

—Lo... Tienes en... ¿La camioneta? ¿El qué? — vacila sin esperarse eso, porque obviamente no sabe de qué va.

El americano parpadea frunciendo el ceño.

—A _Russia_ —susurra mirándole y mirando a la puerta de reojo.

— _Wha..._ —se queda paralizado, entrando en colapso otra vez, cuando Austria se les acerca.

— _Frankreich,_ cuando puedas...

— _I have to go_ —susurra América dándose la vuelta y corriendo hasta la casa, sin mirar a Canadá. Inglaterra se levanta en cuanto Austria abre la boca. Francia sigue sin reaccionar.

— _Austria?_ —Inglaterra le pone una mano encima del hombro a Francia, que aún no reacciona— _Austria, please..._ — siente la tensión. El austriaco levanta las cejas volviéndose a él.

— _Was?_

— Yo me encargo.

Frunce el ceño sin entender y le permite, decidiendo que puede llamarle mañana. Inglaterra mira a Francia preocupado apretándole el brazo.

— _Angleterre?_ —susurra empujándolo un poco. Francia no reacciona. Le toma de los dos hombros sacudiéndole un poco— ¿Estas bien? _Angleterre?_

Le mira y al verse a sí mismo tiene la sensación de que esto es una terrible pesadilla. Inglaterra le acaricia la cara, sabiendo que algo va muy, muy mal.

— ¿Que ha pasado?

Vuelve a mirar al suelo y se lleva las manos a las sienes, empezando a gritar un poco para intentar despertarse.

— _Angleterre..._ ¿Qué haces? _Angleterre?_ —le sacude un poco acercándose a él y abrazándole de los hombros —. ¿Estás bien?

Francia respira de forma agitada sobre su hombro.

— Háblame, _Angleterre..._ ¿Qué ha pasado?

No le contesta y nos haría un favor si le sacara de aquí. Se angustia mucho, mirando al resto de la gente, tomándole de la mano y empezando a jalarle.

— Vamos a casa... —susurra tomándole de la cintura y Francia se deja llevar, sollozando un poco. Y creo que Inglaterra solloza con él en esta ocasión.

xoxoxox

América ha vuelto a la camioneta, histérico, le ha puesto un pañuelo con tres litros de cloroformo en la nariz y ha conducido llorando en silencio todo el camino hasta el granero que tiene a un par de kilómetros de la casa de campo y que ha preparado para este día. Se ha estacionado, ha bajado a Rusia y que dios nos ampare.

Y Rusia puede abrir los ojos cuando quiera. Está amarrado al techo con las dos manos por una cadena... vestido aun y no está amordazado. Abre los ojos mirando alrededor, notando que ya no está en la camioneta, aún sin identificar donde se encuentra.

América esta vestido de soldado, con sus botas altas, pantalones de camuflaje y camiseta... Porque se siente más seguro con esto. Tiene una botella de brandy en la mano y está fumando.

Rusia se mueve haciendo tintinear las cadenas para ver que tan bien sujetas están y si podría romperlas. Puedo asegurarle que no podría, si le parece relevante la información. Creo que él solo se da cuenta.

— _Well, Well..._ La princesa se despierta.

Le sonríe amenazadoramente a América y al hacerlo, nota ahora sí el puñetazo que le ha dado antes.

— Oh... ¡Y sonríes! Vaya, sí que eres extraño... —le da una calada al cigarrillo pensando que hace décadas que no fuma y el sabor es un poco fuerte. — Vamos a ver si sigues sonriendo… —se acerca a él y le da un puñetazo en el estómago, realmente NO muy fuerte, sólo como advertencia.

Rusia se queda sin aire y le hace sonreír más por el asunto del dolor.

— Sonríes de nuevo... Vaya —le da un trago al brandy porque esta tenso y eso es lo que tendría que hacer, aunque hace cara de asco y deja la botella en el suelo —. Cuéntame _commie..._ ¿Te gusta estar aquí?

— _Da_ —responde—. Aunque me sabe mal no haber visto el final del espectáculo, podrías haber esperado a entonces.

El americano frunce el ceño.

— _Da?_ —le imita haciendo voz lenta — ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de estar aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Que vaya a matarte? ¿Estar a mi merced? ¿Qué te pueda hacer lo que quiera sin que puedas siquiera defenderte? —le pega otro puñetazo, ahora con más fuerza, en las cosillas del lado derecho..., aun así, no es un puñetazo TAN fuerte.

Rusia tose un poco y sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Qué Es Lo que Te gusta?

— Sabía que harías esto, se lo dije a _Germaniya._

— ¿Se lo dijiste a tu falso amigo que no te soporta y te tiene terror? ¿Qué le dijiste? "¿ _America_ va a matarme?"

— _Net,_ le dije " _Soedinennye Shtaty_ quiere más"

Le da una cachetada con el dorso de la mano, nervioso, y se hace un corte en ella con sus dientes. Rusia aspira el aire fuerte y vuelve a intentar soltarse y acercándosele cuanto puede. América sonríe mirándose la mano.

— ¿Soy YO el que quiere más?

— _Da_ —responde mirándole con la mirada lasciva.

— Eres tú el que quiere más, _commie_ —se mueve a su alrededor hasta quedar a su espalda.

— _Da_ —responde porque es así de bestia y además está pensando con su olfato. América sonríe satisfecho.

— Vamos a ver si es verdad que tienes tantas ganas —toma unas tijeras y empieza a cortarle la camisa por la espalda, embarrando su sangre en ella.

Y Rusia se mueve todo lo que puede con las cadenas al estilo Hulk. Así que seguro América se tarda el triple de lo normal.

— ¿Te gusto violarme, imbécil? ¿Eh? —le susurra al oído empezando a cortarle los pantalones.

— _Da_ —responde simplemente.

— ¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, eh? ¿Que podrías violarme y seguir tu vida tan feliz?... NADIE se mete contigo sin que haya consecuencias.

No responde nada. El americano le mete la mano al pantalón y le palpa el Kremlin. Y... Rusia es bastante sensible al parecer, más si está influenciado por el olor. Y América se excita automáticamente, aun sin quererlo.

— Pero mira que excitado estas —susurra no sé si para él o para el ruso.

— _Da_ —responde y se echa un poco para atrás, (lo poco que puede) sintiendo al americano.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta reptándole en el cuello y apretándole sus partes, gimiendo un poco con la cercanía, acercándose él también. Ni siquiera creo que sepa por qué le está preguntando eso. (Mi niño América no sabe violar a alguien).

— _Da_ —responde Rusia porque no está en absoluto avergonzado, y creemos que América está demasiado habituado a Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos tiene un escalofrío con esa respuesta, bajándole del todo el pantalón y volviendo a "abrazarle" por la espalda. El ruso levanta la barbilla respirando agitadamente, intentando acercársele más.

Se baja el cierre del pantalón hundiendo una mano en el pelo de Rusia y jalándoselo con fuerza hasta que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás mientras libera a Florida.

— Vas a acordarte de esto siempre —le susurra al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo...

xoxoxox

Francia se deja tirar hacia cualquier lado sin siquiera ver lo que pasa ni enterarse de nada, taciturno y encerrado en sí mismo sin emitir sonidos apenas. Inglaterra le arrastra hasta el cuarto de jardinería, abriendo la puerta y metiéndolo a él. Entrando detrás.

Mientras lo ha metido ahí, Inglaterra saca el teléfono y pide un taxi, sin dejar de mirar a Francia y acariciarle. El taxi les promete llegar en diez minutos. Francia está hecho bolita sin reaccionar.

— ¿Estas bien? —le susurra por vez cuarenta cuando cuelga, sentándose en el piso junto a él y abrazándole. Pero Francia sigue sin contestar, solamente acurrucándose — Todo va a estar bien... _Je t'aime mon petit lapin_ —es lo único que se le ocurre decir mientras sigue abrazándole y dándole besos en la cabeza.

El galo solloza e Inglaterra solloza con él sin poder evitarlo, acariciándole la espalda y como esto va a ser un drama... en cuanto están en el aeropuerto es cuando Francia habla de nuevo.

— _London._

Inglaterra se sobresalta al oírlo hablar después de un laaargo rato de no hacerlo. Le mira.

— ¿Quieres ir a _London_? Bien... —le aprieta la mano y lo arrastra junto con las maletas al mostrador de British Airways.

El galo sigue todo el proceso sin hablar y vamos a saltarnos hasta la próxima vez que hable, a medio vuelo, donde cada uno se convertirá en quien es a la mitad. De hecho, Francia se dormirá en el vuelo aunque no quiera hacerlo.

Inglaterra se dormirá abrazándole, aun cuando realmente no quiere dormir tampoco, preocupado. Y cuando vuelvan a ser quienes son, el inglesito estará hablando en sueños casi todo el viaje y despertando a Francia cada cinco minutos, que le escucha soñar seguramente hecho polvo.

Habla sobre Rusia, sobre Francia, sobre América, y sobre toda su culpa. Lo cual seguramente es un drama de proporciones épicas para Francia, que llega a Londres con un dolor de cabeza infernal, sin haber dormido mucho en realidad y sintiéndose como el culo, porque al final, aunque no necesariamente lo crea, después de un vuelo de horas en esas condiciones a uno le da por pensar toda clase de cosas horrendas.

Inglaterra se despierta también con la cabeza embotada, los ojos rojos y dolor de estómago, en cuanto se descubre a si mismo se alivia un poco.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Francia con su voz más grave que de costumbre, bastante agotado... sin esperar respuesta.

— _What happened?_

Parpadea sorprendido de que hable y evidentemente de la pregunta.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

— Un montón de cosas sin sentido.

—Deben todas ser ciertas... estábamos en casa de _Amerique_ —traga saliva y parpadea, mirándole —. Paso algo malo.

Inglaterra le mira y se le empañan los ojos otra vez. Francia se muerde el labio levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla. Aparta la cara.

—Vete a casa —susurra.

El galo se muerde más el labio quedándose con la mano flotando entre ellos.

— Puedo quedarme contigo... —propone tragando saliva.

— Necesito pensar.

— Necesitas que alguien te cuide —le mira volviendo a extender la mano para tocarle y arrepintiéndose en el camino.

— Tú también.

— Estoy bien... pero tú vas a ponerte a beber.

Se queda callado y se levanta para bajar del avión. Francia suspira levantándose tras él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Y vuelve a dejar de hablar...

Llegan a casa de Inglaterra eventualmente, en silencio. Francia le instala e intenta hacerle algo de comer, si es que no le echa antes. Pero el inglés no le dice nada, le deja entrar y sigue actuando como si no estuviera.

Después de un largo rato de preparar un poco de comida y de observar como Inglaterra le ignora, termina por acercarse a él, que esta, evidentemente, bebiendo en el salón. Se le sienta junto, mirándole, y se hace bolita en el sillón.

— No puedo irme a casa si estás así... —explica.

Él le mira, se encoge de hombros y le da un trago más largo a la botella porque ha caído en la cuenta de que si hace lo que planea, no va a volver a oír eso.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo parpadeando y tratando de tragarse las lágrimas.

— Esto es difícil, _Angleterre._ Para todos. Estoy preocupado, no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—Vete a casa, duerme y mañana será otro día —responde.

—Pero tú... no sé ni qué vas a hacer, puedo encontrarte mañana con una piedra al cuello al fondo del _Támesis..._

—No mientras tenga una nación que cuidar.

El galo traga saliva otra vez.

—Tú y yo...

Aprieta los ojos verdes.

—Lo sé, no es un buen momento —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

— _I`m so sorry_ —susurra. Él le mira.

—Yo también lo siento... —se muerde el labio. Inglaterra mira el suelo. — ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya? —pregunta una vez más.

Bebe más Ginebra como respuesta. Francia suspira poniéndose de pie y mirándole con un nudo en la garganta. Él le mira de reojo y bebe un poco más con ansia.

— _Je..._ —empieza, aunque en este momento suena estúpido por completo así que lo deja hasta ahí. Suspira. — Voy a venir a buscarte mañana.

No contesta, ni le mira. Francia se humedece los labios girándose a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

— _I Love you, France_ —susurra en un volumen tan bajo que no creo que se haya oído ni él mismo.

Francia no le oye, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Al otro lado de la misma, grita con bastante fuerza como para que le quede claro.

— _Je t'aime Angleterre,_ no importa lo que pase! —y luego se larga...

Inglaterra llora por dos horas y cuando se le acaba la Ginebra se va a por su capa buena, sus grimorios y velas, varitas, plantas, piedras mágicas, hadas y cuantas cosas mágicas pueda encontrar, toma las llaves del Rolls Royce y se dirige hasta Stonhenge.

No choca con el coche de milagro y lleva un CD de Queen a todo puñetero volumen cantando hasta que le duele la garganta. Y la gente de Inglaterra debe de empezar a pensar que hay algo terrible que está a punto de pasar.

En Francia llueve a cantaros y creo que hasta hay un huracán en el Mediterráneo.

Inglaterra aparca y hace todo un montaje mágico a su alrededor hasta que literalmente cae desfallecido al suelo...

* * *

 _¡Y hasta aquí! Esperamos que te haya gustado :D_ _¡No olvides agradecer a Holly su beteo y edición!_

 _Por que no dedicar un long trae mala suerte... a Francia, que ayer fue su cumple y al final no encontré nada especial que publicar para él._

 _A_ _Ali, Chibimisuki, FanFiker-FanFinal, Josita, Kayla, Las inadaptadas, Magdulillo, Maryzza, NayamiDark1914, NyanNyanCat, Redingwings y Vicky Lau por sus reviews ¡Sois geniales!_

 _A Tari, que era la única que sabía que esto iba a pasar y nunca pensó que este momento llegaría, aunque sinceramente creo que ya no nos lee._

 _Y a ti, que lo has leído, muchas gracias._


End file.
